


El Rugido Rechinante - Libro 1 Completo-

by NigelNffc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Distopia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enamorarse, Historia compleja, Other, Paso al español para una audiencia que merece una excelente historia, Recomendado solo para lectores maduros, Romanticismo vago, Temas políticos, Temas sensibles, es una traducción, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 263,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NigelNffc/pseuds/NigelNffc
Summary: En una Londres que apenas reconocemos, Sherlock Holmes es un estridente y solitario genio que busca eludir su deber cívico y moral de cuidar a los desafortunados y desprotegidos de Nueva Bretaña. ¿Qué lo lleva a ser una persona oscura, miserable y con un pasado inexplicable en Baker Street? La vida de Sherlock está a punto de cambiar de cabo a rabo, y la de todo el mundo también.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Simple y al Punto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [El Rugido Rechinante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052790) by [Furiael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furiael/pseuds/Furiael). 
  * A translation of [The Grating Roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946074) by [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/pseuds/Engazed). 
  * A translation of [El Rugido Rechinante - Libro 1 Completo-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495500) by [NigelNffc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NigelNffc/pseuds/NigelNffc). 



> Traducción al español del AU The Grating Roar de Engazed. Los cuatro primeros capítulos son traducciones al español de Furiael.

Mycroft Holmes apenas si llamaba a su hermano, si de asuntos personales se trataba. Su familia simplemente no era así. Sentimental, es decir. Los asuntos personales eran asuntos privados, y por ende no eran para compartir, indagar o dignos de comentar. Afortunadamente, uno podría etiquetar dichos temas concernientes a la finca familiar como negocio, lo cual hacía a la siguiente interacción algo llevadera:

—Barnaby ha muerto.

Al otro lado de la línea, escuchó el suspiro de un sufrido joven, y Mycroft ya sabía lo que seguiría a ello: alguna pregunta suelta para demostrar al menos un grado de interés en la tragedia (no había alguno), alguna pleitesía de cliché para mostrar algo de remordimiento (completamente preparado), y finalmente, una adecuada pero innecesaria respuesta social (ensayada). Sherlock sabía como hacer su papel.

Ya venía la pregunta suelta.

—¿Estaba enfermo?

—Neumonía. Dos semanas en cuidado hospitalario. Pero el hombre tenía ochenta y siete. A esa edad, todo se reduce a garantizar su comodidad, ¿o no?

Sherlock dejó salir un gruñido.

La pleitesía—, Una entera pena. Será extrañado.

Mycroft no pudo evitar el destapar el pequeño engaño de Sherlock—. Hermano mío, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Barnaby?

—Navidad, —dijo Sherlock en su defensa.

—¿De qué año?

Sherlock lo ignoró moviéndose ahora a la parte final de la lista de verificación.

—Arreglaré lo de la disposición del cadáver. Y flores.

Por supuesto, su tacto requería un poco más de trabajo.

—Los procedimientos para la cremación ya están en marcha, —dijo Mycroft, ayudándole. Era el magnánimo hermano mayor, después de todo—. No tienes que mover un dedo, excepto para firmar todo el papeleo. Te llegará a través de un mensajero.

—¿Eso es todo entonces?

—Todo, excepto el asunto del reemplazo de Barnaby.

Nuevamente, el molesto suspiro.

—Lo se, lo se. Es agotador para ti. Pero desafortunadamente, Sherlock, este es el deber cívico que no debes dejar a un lado. Todos debemos cumplir nuestro papel.

—Estaba pensando en aplicar a una exención.

Mycroft dejó salir un bufido—. ¿Sustentado en qué?

—Entorno peligroso.

La única respuesta plausible fue la burla—. Vives como un soltero en un cómodo departamento con dos habitaciones en Londres Central--

—Arriba tengo un laboratorio, no una habitación.

—--y disfrutas las atenciones de una vieja ama de llaves que te alimenta y te sirve té y bizcochos a diario. ¡Vaya entorno peligroso!

—Es mi casera, —retalió, como si eso lo explicara todo. Pero estaba con los pelos de punta—. Mi trabajo atrae a cualquier tipo de desagradable clientela al departamento, algunos bastante peligrosos, y no hay forma de decir cuando otra explosión va a sacudir la cocina. ¡No puedo ser estorbado con esto de ser anfitrión!

—Sherlock, si yo no puedo aplicar a una exención, siendo un prominente y dedicado servidor del Gobierno Británico, tu desorden en el lavaplatos y el jugar a detective los fines de semana nunca te van a dar argumentos para calificar. —Se pausó, esperando una respuesta. Nunca llegó—. No lloriquees. Puedo escuchar ello desde aquí.

—No estoy lloriqueando.

—Una vez que el papeleo de expiración sea procesado, tienes treinta días para entregar el registro para un nuevo Protegido. Conoces la ley. Si no logras hacerlo tendrás una desagradable multa y no voy a prestarte más dinero.

—No necesito tu dinero.

—Lo que sí haría, sin embargo, es asistirte en la compra de tu nuevo Protegido. Los buenos están subiendo de precio, y solo Dios sabe que no puedes manejar uno de los malos.

Si el sonido de rodar los ojos pudiese pasar a través de un teléfono celular, Mycroft Holmes hubiese podido afirmar con seguridad que lo escuchó. 

—No necesito probar que estás bastante equivocado en esa área, —dijo Sherlock—, sabiendo que mi exención será aprobara antes de que el plazo de treinta días pase.

—¿Tan seguro estás de ello?

—¿Terminamos?

—Por ahora. Feliz navidad, Sherlock.

La llamada se terminó y Mycroft dejó salir su exasperación en un suspiro. Tan solo una vez en la vida le gustaría terminar una llamada con su hermano menor en términos diplomáticos. Bueno. No. Eso no era completamente cierto. También disfrutaba las punzadas.

***

En segundos luego de terminar la llamada, Sherlock sacó a Mycroft y el asunto de adquirir un nuevo protegido de su cabeza por completo. Sería un problema para otro día.

Decidió sacar su computadora portátil y revisar su bandeja de correos. Vacía. Luego, entró a su página web, La Ciencia de la Deducción, para ver si alguien había dejado algún comentario en su última entrada, la cual hablaba de alfabetos lógicos como una herramienta práctica para los novatos del razonamiento deductivo. Nada. Lo que es peor, su contador de visitas estaba bajo, apenas si llegaba a los 18. No entendía. Había tenido especial cuidado en hacer las cosas más fáciles para que un simplón pudiese entender y aplicar sus métodos de manera exitosa. ¡Era un tema fascinante! ¿Por qué no tenía mayor tráfico?

Con un suspiro, se fue a su teléfono.

Necesito un caso.  
Dame uno.

Esperó.

Mientras lo hacía, se preparó una jarra de te, organizó sus libreros por fecha de publicación e interpretó la mitad del Concierto en Si menor de Elgar. Estaba posándose sobre una balanza particularmente desafiante cuando el teléfono timbró al lado de la mesita del café. Abandonó el concierto y se abalanzó sobre el teléfono.

Me temo que no hay  
nada por ahora.

Miró a la pantalla con desdén. ¿Nada? ¿En todo Londres?

Un caso del archivo entonces.

No era de los que rogaban. Pero si de disponer se habla...

El teléfono timbró.

—Sabes, Sherlock, —dijo el Detective Inspector Lestrade—, no puedo dejar todo de lado e ir como un buitre a buscarte una distracción.

—Si tienes razón para llamar, tienes algo que dar. ¿En qué trabajas ahora?

—Nada que requiera las refinadas habilidades de observación de un consultor externo. Todo va con la corriente; abrir y cerrar. Te aburrirías.

Sherlock ya estaba aburrido. ¿Por qué más llamaría este sujeto? Idiota.

—Lo tomo.

—Ni siquiera sabes de qué--

—Lo tomo. Llévame contigo. ¿Qué es? Voy por mi abrigo. ¿Estás en Scotland Yard o en el campo?

—Por Jesucristo, Sherlock, ¿necesito llevarte un paquete de Marlboro para navidad este año?

—No me agrada esa marca. Y no, llevo nueve meses limpio. Al fin se siente bien, permanecer lejos de ello.

La gente dice que los primeros treinta días son los más difíciles. Craso error. Cada día desde que lo dejó, el aguantar las ganas de ir corriendo a una tienda de cigarrillos se ha hecho más difícil. Ganas no le han faltado de lanzarle al cajero un paquete de billetes a la cara y pedir un lote entero. Necesitaba una distracción.

Al otro lado de la llamada, Lestrade dejó salir un sonoro suspiro—. Diez minutos. Yo te recojo.

—Eso está mucho mejor.

Resultaron ser quince. Para el momento en el que Lestrade parqueó frente a la acera, Sherlock —esperando por él de manera impaciente, golpeando el suelo con la punta del pie y todo, estaba en un pésimo humor.

—Las clases criminales de Londres necesitan mejorar su juego, —comentó mientras peleaba con el cinturón de seguridad sobre el cual Lestrade le insistió en usar.

—Bueno, si que estás molesto, —dijo lestrade, en tono amigable—. Tal vez nosotros, los policías, hacemos un muy buen trabajo de mantener el orden.

Sherlock se echó a reir, una punzada a la efectividad de aquellos que practican la misma profesión que Lestrade eligió seguir.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Lestrade no se iba a quedar con ello—. ¿El viejo sitio web no es lo suficientemente atractivo?

Su sonrisa se detuvo.

Arribaron en un departamento en Southwark, justo al lado de las líneas del tren, donde un pequeño convoy de vehículos policiales y una ambulancia llamaban la atención del vecindario entero. Antes de salir del auto, Sherlock se acomodó sus guantes y bufanda, y se subió el collar de su abrigo hasta las orejas. No era solo para mantener una imagen frente a la gente de Lestrade; también hacía demasiado frío.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Dijo Lestrade a manera de saludo, mientras se acercaba junto a Sherlock a la cinta policial.

Los otros oficiales miraron a Sherlock con una pizca de resentimiento. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Era bueno, y ellos sabían que era bueno; solo que detestaban el hecho de que alguien era mejor que ellos en su trabajo.

Un sargento de policía que se encontraba en la escena empezó a describir los detalles.

—El nombre de la víctima es Lucy Harrison, de veintitrés años de edad. Supuesta causa de muerte es trauma a la cabeza con objeto contundente al caer de estas escaleras de ladrillo. Pueden ver acá donde se acumuló la sangre alrededor de su cabeza.

Sherlock lo notó. También había sangre en el borde del escalón interior, junto con unas hebras de cabello rubio pegados a él. Por la forma en la que yacía el cuerpo, y si su cráneo se encontró con ese escalón final, parecía que se había caído por lanzarse y no por resbalar, lo que indicaba que había sido empujada. Una jugada sucia, ciertamente.

—¿Quién nos llamó? —preguntó lestrade.

—Una vecina, justo cruzando la calle. Tenemos dos chicos interrogándola justo ahora. Le dijo a los operadores del 999[2] que presenció lo que ocurrió. A la chica la empujaron.

—¿Quién lo hizo?

—La vecina dice que fue el hermano, Joseph Harrison. Estaban peleando, dijo, y que él la empujó, para luego huir. La dejó fría en el piso.

—¿Huyó a pie?

—Bicicleta.

—¿Algún otro testigo? —Lestrade luego indicó la puerta frontal—. ¿Alguien estuviese aquí en casa que pueda decirnos sobre qué discutían?

El sargento sacudió su cabeza en negativa—. Solo el Protegido. Lo llaman Westie. El SSP[3] ya lo sacó de la escena. Parece otro caso simple y al punto[1] de asalto doméstico que se convirtió en homicidio, señor. No estoy seguro de la necesidad de, —y con ello, hizo un vago gestio hacia Sherlock—, recursos adicionales.

Otro oficial, sosteniendo su unidad de radio cerca a su oído, llegó luego de un pequeño trote—. Lo encontramos, Jefe. Justo afuera de la estación Bermondsey. Ya las unidades lo traen de vuelta.

Lestrade se dio la vuelta hacia Sherlock y con un encogimiento de hombros dejó ver una ligera disculpa—. Bueno, parece que eso es todo, ¿no? Ya sabemos el cómo, acabamos de atrapar al quién y ya vamos a conocer el porqué. En unas horas, el señor Harrison será problema de las cortes. Me temo que ya no hay mucho por hacer aquí.

Sherlock sintió la amargura de la decepción. Este caso era tan ordinario. Ni siquiera un asesinato de verdad, sino una disputa entre hermanos que se tornó violenta. Hasta podía simpatizar con ello. Pero no podía perder la calma. No en frente de estos policías, a quienes les encantaría verlo perder la calma e irse con las manos vacías, sin deducir nada. No podía tampoco deducir su desinterés a Lestrade, no con su rostro de compasión y su mirada de «ya, ya».

—Quiero interrogar a Harrison, —dijo.

—No es tu trabajo, —Lestrade negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces quiero escuchar.

—Por Dios, Sherlock, es imposible que sigas interesado en esto.

—Lestrade, —Respondió finalmente. Dios, no es que quisiera rogar, pero ya estaba a punto de hacerlo. Emparejó patéticamente, sin embargo—, Podrías haberte perdido algo.

Lestrade dejó salir un suspiro.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres pasar más tiempo con el cadáver? —Preguntó, como si de darle un dulce a un niño pretencioso se tratara.

—Se cayó de las escaleras y se rompió el cráneo, —respondió Sherlock de manera displicente, de regreso al auto—. Siguiente.

***

Joe Harrison era un hombre larguilucho y nervioso, que trabajaba en su bicicleta como mensajero. Cuando conoció a Sherlock, dijo (justo mientras lo arrestaban) en un tono hosco y apagado—. ¿Sherlock Holmes de Baker Street? Tengo un paquete para usted.

—Es una ciudad pequeña, Londres, después de todo, —comentó Sherlock en un tono seco.

—Empiece desde el principio, señor Harrison, —dijo Lestrade, recostándose en su silla y cruzando los brazos. De repente adoptó un tono impaciente, y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que quería jugar al policía malo. No era terriblemente malo para ello, pero esta situación no lo ameritaba. Joe Harrison estaba muy apenado, y las personas así no seguían mucho la corriente.

Sin embargo, ese tipo de personas aún podía mentir. En ese asiento, bajo la mirada acusatoria de un terrible crimen, cualquiera podía mentir.

—Volvía a casa luego de una entrega, —dijo Harrison, hablándole a sus manos, que reposaban esposadas en la mesa—. Y vi a Lucy y a Westie juntos en el sofá. —Sollozaba furioso, y luego empuñó sus manos—. Estaban... Ellos estaban...

—¿Estaban qué, señor Harrison?

—Westie se la estaba empujando bien adentro[4]. Eso es lo que hacía, —escupió con desdén.

—¿Qué? —Sherlock y Lestrade preguntaron al tiempo.

Harrison suspiró y ladeó su cabeza—. Ustedes saben, —con ello, movió dos de sus dedos hacia arriba e hizo un gesto rudo hacia adelante.

—Oh, —dijeron los detectives.

—Sí. Eso y, y, y su boca estaba toda sobre sus puchecas[5]. —Con ello, su boca hizo una mueca—. Si debía destrozarle la cabeza a alguien, debió ser la de él. Es un Cas, pero eso nunca detiene a los Protegidos como él. La estaba violando, ¿sabe lo que digo? Era violación. —Sollozó esta vez y luego pasó una temblorosa mano por su rostro.

—¿Está seguro? —Sherlock levantó su barbilla ligeramente, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Eh? —Harrison se congeló en aquel movimiento de su mano, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, escandalizado.

—¿Está seguro de que ella no lo estaba disfrutando?

—¡Hijo de perra, desgraciado! —Harrison trató de ponerse de pie, pero las esposas lo hicieron descolocarse, manteniéndolo en la silla.

—Sherlock, —advirtió Lestrade, la rutina de policía bueno, policía malo quedando olvidada. Ya se le había olvidado quien era.

—Digo, ¿estaba forcejeando? ¿Intentando detenerlo?

—¡Cállese! —lloró Harrison—. ¡No hay manera de que Lucy estuviera cogiendo con un protegido!

—Claro que no, —replicó Sherlock rápidamente—. Porque eso significaría que ella lo violaba.

Así era la ley, después de todo. Un protegido no podía dar consentimiento de manera legal, a nadie, y mucho menos a un anfitrión. Un anfitrión que incitara al sexo, abusaba de su poder. Pero ocurría. Sherlock había visto casos como este —no siempre terminaban en asesinato— unas cien veces. Había incluso toda una división entera dedicada a investigar los casos de abuso sexual entre anfitrión y protegido en Scotland Yard. Pero los anfitriones nunca, casi nunca, admitían la coerción. Lo que hacían era cambiar las culpas. De repente, un protegido sin historia de violencia o mal comportamiento era un depravado sexual. «Ella atacó a mi hijo», decía la protegida llorosa, o «vino a mi habitación, no pude defenderme». Los centros de detención de protegidos estaban llenos de pervertidos con razones inexplicables.

—¡Mi hermana no era una puta! —protestó Harrison.

—Entonces, la pregunta es, —contiuó Sherlock, para nada impresionado con la reacción del contrario—, ¿por qué fue ella quien terminó muerta, y no el protegido? Su hermana no estaba peleando contra él, ¿o sí? Ella estaba peleando con usted.

—No.

—La encontró teniendo sexo con su protegido--

—No fue así.

—--y ella le gritó para que se fuera--

—Fue culpa de él.

—--¿qué le dijo luego, Joe? ¿Que estaba enamorada de él? ¿Eso fue lo que en realidad le hizo estallar?

Harrison se paralizó.

—Señor Harrison, —lo llamó Lestrade, dándole una mirada a Sherlock indicando que tomaría las riendas, que no le provocara. Era el trabajo de un oficial detective, después de todo. Maldita sea, y hasta ahora esto se ponía divertido—. ¿Era Westie tu protegido, o de tu hermana?

—De la familia. En el registro aparecen los nombres de ambos.

—Así que Lucy y usted compartían residencia.

—Sí.

—¿Y cuándo lo adquirieron?

—Lucy y yo lo heredamos cuando mamá y papá llegaron a la edad de exención, hace cuatro años. Pero ha estado en la familia desde que tengo cinco años, y Lucy tres—. Sollozó, fuerte—. Westie era de mi edad. Supongo que un compañero de juegos. Mamá incluso me dejó ponerle su nombre. Pero era basura, nunca me cayó bien. Siempre supuse que había algo malo sobre él.

—Pero déjeme adivinar, —intercedió Sherlock, sin poder callarse—. Lucy se llevó muy bien con él.

Harrison lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Cuénteme qué pasó, luego de encontrar juntos a Lucy y a Westie, —dijo Lestrade.

—Yo grité, —dijo Harrison—. Le dije que se quitara de encima. Y... Lucy siempre fue suave con él, dijo que no era su culpa lo que le hizo, pero yo sabíua. Luego estábamos peleando —discutiendo— y yo trataba de quitarlo de encima, verá, y lo siguiente que se es que estamos en la puerta principal y... Fue un accidente. Ella resbaló. Fue un accidente.

—Ella resbaló, —repitió Lestrade—. ¿Pudo notar que se había lastimado?

Harrison bajó la mirada, lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. Sí.

—¿Por qué no llamó a una ambulancia?

—No lo se. Estaba en shock, ¿no? Pensé que no había sido tan malo.

—Señor Harrison, tenía el cráneo abierto en dos.

—Yo no me di cuenta...

—Justo ahí, al final de las escaleras, donde la empujó.

—No...

—Había mucha sangre.

—Yo no lo hice... fue Westie quien la lastimó.

—¿Y usted solo se montó en su bicicleta y se dirigió al metro? ¿Con su hermana muriendo frente a usted? ¿A donde iba?

—Westie. Todo es culpa de Westie. Fue el protegido.

Con ello, Joe Harrison se rompió en pedazos y lloró, y ya no pudieron extraer más información.

Lo dejaron en la sala de interrogatorio con un vaso de agua y un alguacil especializado en calmar a homicidas histéricos. Lestrade y Sherlock salieron al pasillo. Las manos del castaño se huntieron en los bolsillos frontales de su pantalón mientras se mecía ligeramente sobre sus talones—. Maldita sea, esto significa un viaje a la perrera[6].

—Está mintiendo, obviamente, —dijo Sherlock—. No interrumpía un asalto sexual. Al menos no de parte de Westie. Y si cree que lo hacía, la cocaína estaba pensando y hablando por él.

—¿Cocaína?

—Haz la prueba de drogas, Inspector. Los extraños sollozos, pupilas dilatadas, tenues trazos de polvo blanco en la rodilla de su pantalón. Es un consumidos. Estaba elevado cuando llegó a casa y en un estado de paranoia y poca habilidad para discernir, lo que vio o lo que cree que vio, lo hizo ponerse agresivo y asesinar a su propia hermana. Simple, y al punto, como dices.

—Aún necesitamos el testimonio del protegido.

—Esos nunca prosperan en la corte.

—No quiere decir que no lo quiera escuchar. ¿Vienes, o este caso al fin te aburrió?

Sherlock se plantó firme en su postura, orgulloso, algo ofendido por la sugerencia de que si se iría en ese instante—. Voy a ir. Aunque no me encanta la idea de ir a la perrera.

—A nadie le gusta, —terminó Lestrade con un movimiento de su cabeza.


	2. Maltrato

Antes de que Sherlock decidiera labrarse una carrera como detective, ningún Holmes había puesto un pie en una perrera. O, como se llaman oficialmente, una Instalación de Refugio y Contención para Protegidos. Pero nadie iba a recitar todo ello. Por tanto, los llamaban perreras.

No, los Holmes siempre habían adquirido sus encargos a través de medios más respetables, como subastas silenciosas y de costosos distribuidores conocidos por reclutar y entregar protegidos de calidad y de buenos lotes de Británicos. Barnaby había sido de ese tipo de protegidos. Fue traído a la casa cuando Sherlock solo tenía siete años. A través de un protegido mayor —aún más viejo que el padre de Sherlock— llegó con un papeleo impecable que destacaba su personalidad calmada y temperamento tranquilo. Este no iba a robar, ni responder, y mucho menos causar problemas o escapar en medio de la noche. Era respetuoso y se comportaba, aparentemente lo que el señor Holmes estaba buscando, luego del fiasco de Barbarroja. 

Cuando Sherlock cumplió dieciocho y por ley debía convertirse en un anfitrión, heredó a Barnaby. En realidad, su padre firmó el registro. Era por su bien, dijo él, que un anfitrión primerizo estuviese con un protegido conocido. Pero cuando Sherlock fue enviado a la escuela, Barnaby se quedó en la hacienda, haciendo que el menor de los Holmes fuese anfitrión sólo en el papel, lo cual a todos les pareció bien. La protegida dae Mycroft, Henrietta, era de la misma calaña: heredada de su madre y cuidada en la hacienda mientras este perseguía su carrera en otro lugar. Mientras los protegidos envejecian, los Holmes contrataban cuidadores de medio tiempo o tiempo completo para cuidarlos, como cualquier buen anfitrión lo haría. Cuando ya llegaron ellos a la edad de exención, ya no tomaron más protegidos, pero no les detuvo en el hecho de administrar a los de sus hijos. 

Hoy en día, sin los padres de Sherlock, y con la hacienda pasando a nombre de Mycroft, el mayor de los Holmes se encargaba de todos los asuntos relacionados con el lugar, incluyendo los protegidos. Con el tiempo, Henrietta murió de un derrame cerebral, y desde ahí, Mycroft se ha encargado de cuatro protegidos, todos ancianos, a quienes mantuvo hasta cuando ellos expiraron también. Era su forma de ser. Un filántropo de corazón. Los protegidos ancianos también necesitaban anfitriones que les acogieran, pero muy pocas familias los aceptaban. Así que, gracias a Dios por el benevolente Mycroft Holmes. Pero Sherlock lo veía por lo que era realmente: la forma más práctica de hacer su labor sin ensuciarse las manos. Ambos hermanos vivían en Londres; la hacienda quedaba en el sur, y allá, lejos de todo, los protegidos recibirían cuidado geriátrico hasta el fin de sus días. 

Solo que ahora, Barnaby había muerto. Y por ley, Sherlock necesitaba buscar un reemplazo. A menos, por supuesto, que clasificara en el estado de exención... Cosa que estaba dispuesto a hacer. 

***

La perrera tenía un particular olor a desinfectante industrial. Se podía sentir desde el parqueadero. Lestrade ya estaba haciendo muecas de olisqueo.

Pasaron por las puertas dobles de vidrio hacia un vestíbulo que hacía de recepción al final del pasillo. Ahí, detrás de un escritorio gigante lleno de pósters y afiches (¡Todos los protegidos necesitan cuidados básicos! y ¿Te has vacunado recientemente? ¡Pregunta por los imanes con básicos recordatorios! y Uno de cada tres protegidos sufre de depresión. Cómo mantener al tuyo saludable y feliz), tres mujeres con expresiones de agobio estaban bastante ocupadas: una con el teléfono apoyado sobre el cuello y atendiendo una inmensa fila, otra escribía comandos en sus computadores y la última atendía a una pareja bastante molesta. Luces de navidad y un escueto árbol de navidad en la esquina trataban de manera pobre de darle un ambiente festivo al lugar, si la mirada en todos los asistentes era algún indicativo de emoción.

Lestrade y Sherlock saltaron la fila y se apresuraron al frente de la recepción, ignorando a los boquiabiertos y a todos los que les miraron mal. Un hombre indignado tomó un paso al frente—, ¿A dónde cree que va--?

—Disculpe, Señor, pero debe volver a la fila, —dijo una de las mujeres de la recepción, señalando hacia el pasillo con dos manos porque en algún punto le dijeron que era grosero hacerlo con uno.

—Detective Inspector Lestrade, —dijo mientras sacaba su identificación.

Sherlock nunca lo iba a admitir abiertamente, pero le encantaba ese momento. Si decidiera entrar a la Policía Metropolitana, sería solo por el propósito de hacer algo como ello. «Soy un detective consultor» nunca era recibido con tan servil respuesta. Si no era una mueca, era una rodada de ojos o peor, una frente arrugada seguido de un «¿Que eres un qué?». Un poco más de respeto sería agradable.

—Y mi colega, el señor Holmes.

Bastaría por ahora.

El teléfono se cayó, el teclado dejó de sonar y toda la fila se quedó callada en intriga.

—Perdón, —dijo la mujer—. ¿De qué se trata esto?

—Estamos aquí para hablar con uno un protegido que debió llegar hace poco. Número de registro... —lentamente sacó Lestrade su libreta donde habíaescrito la información, y Sherlock rodó los ojos. Lestrade era demasiado chapado a la antigua para su propio gusto.

Pero Sherlock, habiéndolo escuchado una vez, ya lo había memorizado—. YR3914-23. Se le conoce como Westie.

—Regáleme... un segundo... —dijo ella, mientras empezó a escribir—. Necesito buscarlo.

Mientras esperaban, Sherlock vio cerca de sí a dos niños, de cuatro y seis años, si tenía que adivinar. La mayor sostenía la mano del pequeño, pero ella estaba a punto de llorar. Al lado de ellos, dos adultos conversaban. Uno era obviamente un trabajador social, portando un emblema del Servicio Social al Protegido como prueba de ello; el otro parecía ser un empleado de la Instalación de Refugio y Contención para Protegidos. El oficial del SSP ocasionalmente tocaba la cabeza de la niña (era fácil de alcanzar), pero, de otra manera, los niños eran casi que ignorados.

Sherlock se enfiló en prestar atención a la conversación y obtuvo los detalles de esa historia en cuestión de segundos. Los padres de los niños estaban de vacaciones en Nueva Francia, donde un accidente automovilístico acabó con sus vidas, dejando al los hijos huérfanos. No tenían parientes que asumieran su custodia. Su patrimonio familiar sería liquidado y absorbido por el gobierno. Hoy, de manera oficial, esos niños se acababan de convertir en protegidos del estado.

Un hecho desafortunado, pero no uno poco común, Sherlock pensó. Las historias más comunes tenían que ver con padres biológicos con adicciones a las drogas o violencia o habitos sexuales ilegales, pero también habían tragedias como estas. Accidentes, cáncer, ataques al corazón, botes que se perdían, asesinatos... Habían muchas maneras de que un huérfano apareciera. Y en el estado de Nueva Bretaña había una gran solución para todo: El Programa de Servicio Social al Protegido, un producto del Acto Legislativo de Fomento al Servicio de Protección[1] de 1958.

A estos chicos los comprarían rápido. Entre más jóvenes, mejor. No pasarían mucho tiempo en este lugar. Cada uno podría llegar a costar unas £20,000, dado su antiguo hogar y estado de salud. Dudoso era claro, que fuesen a ser vendidos juntos. Las familias estaban obligadas a cuidar a un solo protegido, después de todo. Dos era ser innecesariamente generoso.

No tengo interés en contratar una niñera, pensó Sherlock de manera vaga, luego se detuvo, pensando en por qué tal pensamiento le llegó a él. Iba a aplicar a una excención, después de todo. Esta noche. Mejor salir de ese tema lo más pronto posible. 

—YR3914-23, —repitió la mujer, luego de encontrar el perfil—. Hombre, lote hindú, veinticuatro años de edad. ¿Es correcto?

—Ese es él, —dijo Lestrade.

—Está en el cuarto piso. Déjeme llamar a Rudy, que es guardian en CAV[2]. Él los guiará.

Contención para Adultos Varones quedaba en el cuarto, quinto y sexto piso del edificio, y era la división con menos tráfico. Los anfitriones que venían a las perreras a comprar un protegido evitaban el lugar, porque, ¿quién querría comprar un hombre mayor que haya terminado en este lugar? Era mejor quedarse con el primer nivel, el Santuario Infantil, donde los niños eran mantenidos en habitaciones que parecían parques de juegos, limpios y decorados con juguetes, actividades y murales para dibujar mientrar se ocultaban las grietas de la construcción. Los mejores nunca pasaban tanto tiempo en el lugar. Aquellos que no eran adquiridos dentro de un tiempo prudencial eran "obligados", es decir, puestos en la lotería de la ciudad. Si tu número salía, podías tomar un protegido adicional. Era como ser elegido para ser jurado, solo que permanente. A menos que, por supuesto, pudieras venderlo luego, o cambiarlo, o sobornar a alguien.

El segundo y tercer nivel eran llamado CAM[3], o Contención para Adultos Mujeres, y Sherlock ya había pasado un tiempo ahí en casos (el más reciente: «Ella robó el collar de perlas de mi abuela para venderlo. ¡Haz que te diga donde está!»). Allí, las mujeres de dieciséis años en adelante dormían de a tres por habitación entre una litera y una cama sencilla, y en el final del pasillo norte, un auditorio. Las mujeres mayores que aún no llegaban a la edad de exención con frecuencia veían al lugar por una chica del lugar, para quedarse con ellas hasta el retiro. Cuando la anfitriona moría, la protegida volvía a este lugar. Los hombres no tenían permitido el comprar mujeres a menos que estuviesen casados o fuesen declarados homosexuales; en incluso así no había garantía de que no habría problemas, y él ya conocía casos así: cuando la policía fallaba en la búsqueda de cualquier atisbo de evidencia, Sherlock usualmente encontraba algo. Las protegidas eran frecuentemente abusadas; algunos lo reconocían como alguna especie de epidemia. 

Las mujeres del CAM tenían un tiempo de expiración o vencimiento de tres meses, luego de los cuales, eran trasladadas al Depósito[4]. Bueno. Coloquialmente, era llamado Depósito. El estado lo llamaba Albergue Permanente para Protegidos sin Asignación[5]. Los indeseados. Eso es lo que querían decir. Esos albergues estaban bastante alejados de la ciudad, en algún lugar donde no fueran molestia para alguien. 

Un niño llegaba a una perrera a causa de una tragedia. 

Una mujer se encontraba en ese lugar porque su anfitrión era un corrompido. 

¿Y un hombre? Un protegido terminaba en una perrera porque él era el corrompido. 

Tal vez era esa la razón por la cual los adultos varones ocupaban los últimos tres pisos, lejos de los anfitriones potenciales. Violentos, mentirosos, manipuladores, ladrones, la mayoría de los protegidos relegados eran hombres y la expectativa era que las familias anfitrionas no los aguantara tanto tiempo. Las perreras mucho menos. Los protegidos varones tenían un período de expiación o vencimiento de dos semanas antes de ir al Depósito. Muy pocos eran resignados. 

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y Sherlock y Lestrade siguieron al guardia, Rudy, en una lujosa sala donde cada contenedor habitacional[6] se extendía por todo el lugar en bloques con la apariencia de casilleros. En sus respectivos niveles, los niños corrían libres y jugaban; las mujeres se movían por el lugar y socializaban. Los hombres, sin embargo, pasaban el día sentados en catres estatales cerradas con vallas de eslabones y candado, esperando por sus turnos en el baño o la hora de cenar en la cafeteria. El desayuno y el almuerzo eran servidos en bolsas de papel café, pasados a través de los espacios de la cerca.

—Justo ahí, —dijo Rudy—. Contenedor número 38.

El protegido, con Reg. No. YR3914-23, estaba solo, sentado, abrazándose a sí mismo y meciéndose en el catre. Ya había sido procesado y acababa de ser transferido al lugar. Lo peor, su protegida de casi veinte años había muerto hace unas horas. No era sorpresa su apariencia de estado de shock. Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, nunca habría llegado a conocer el interior de una perrera.

—Westie, ¿cierto? —Lestrade llamó la atención del jovencito de piel oscura y de ojos grandes. A través de la cerca le mostró su identificación—. Soy un policía detective, Westie. Estoy aquí para hacerte algunas preguntas sobre lo que ocurrió con Lucy y Joe. ¿Podrías ponerte de pie y acercarte a la reja, por favor?

El protegido, con esfuerzo, se puso de pie y se acercó, aún tembloroso, sus manos sujetando sus codos a manera de abrazo.

—Cuéntame sobre esta mañana, Westie. Sobre Lucy. Antes de que Joe llegara a casa, ¿qué hacían ella y tú?

Visiblemente perturbado, el pobre protegido movió una mano para cubrir su boca y apenas si musitó—. Nada malo, señor. Nada malo.

—Tienes que decirme, Westie. Y es muy importante que me digas la verdad. No vas a tener problemas por ello. ¿Me entiendes?

Aguantando un gesto que hiciera evidente su impaciencia (una forma de disfrazar su incomodidad), Sherlock se dio la vuelta con el pretexto de haber encontrado algo más interesante en el suelo, como si aún no conociera todos sus detalles. Honestamente, odiaba los interrogatorios a los protegidos. Odiaba a los protegidos. No a ellos en sí, necesariamente, pero había algo, algo en ellos, que hacia a todos sentirse quisquillosos; Sherlock no era la excepción. Solo pretendía actuar como si lo fuera. Era bueno en ello. Pero, mientras menos tuviera que ver con un protegido, mejor.

Westie asentía.

—¿Estabas tocando a Lucy? ¿Ella a ti?

—No hacíamos nada malo, señor.

—¿Es eso un sí?

—Sí.

—Está bien, —ahí estaba Lestrada haciendo rayones en su maldita libreta de nuevo. ¿Qué no podía este sujeto escribir las notas en un teléfono como un policía normal?— Vas a tener que ser un poco más específico para mi, Westie.

Mientras Lestrade continuaba indagando, los ojos curiosos de Sherlock se posaron sobre otro contenedor al final del pasillo, a unos quince pasos y en el lado opuesto a la celda de Westie. No había nada particularmente llamativo sobre el lugar en sí. Era el hombre sentado en su interior. Tal vez era la forma en la cual se sentaba en el catre, completamente erguido, su columna tan recta como la de un soldado esperando instrucción. Tal vez era la contrastante expresión de desolación. Sherlock lo miró fijamente, pero el hombre no hizo lo mismo. Más bien parecía que la mirada del hombre estaba completamente perdida. Pero, ¿por qué estaba sentado de esa manera, tan rígida, tan erecta?

—¿Era la primera vez que Lucy te besaba?

Sherlock volvió su atención al interrogatorio. El protegido permanecía cabizbajo, su mano cubriendo sus ojos. Pero negó con la cabeza—. Ella me amaba, —dijo entre sollozos.

Los anfitriones no pueden amar a los protegidos, Sherlock pensó. No de esa manera.

—Westie, necesito que prestes mucha atención y respondas las preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Lucy te había besado antes, o te pidió que la besaras

Sherlock no podía seguir escuchando esto. Sacando cualquier excusa, caminó por el largo pasillo, hacia el protegido de cabello rubio que notó hace un momento. No estaba seguro de por qué quería verlo. La curiosa postura del protegido destilaba un misterio a su alrededor, y a Sherlock le encantaban los misterior. Tal vez esa era la razón de su atracción, como una polilla hacia la luz. Pero se acercó despacio, ignorando los contenedores vacíos, o aquellos ocupados con sujetos durmiendo o pasando el tiempo mirando hacia el desgastado techo. Cuando estaba a unos centimetros del lugar, los ojos del protegido se movieron lentamente, notando la presencia de Sherlock por primera vez. Una mano se cerró en forma de puño sobre su rodilla

Luego Rudy reapareció, haciendo un barrido por cada pasillo. Enseguida, Sherlock se dio vuelta, como si estuviese interesado en cualquier otra cosa. Pero, por el rabillo del ojo, vio como el guardia se detuvo frente a la malla del misterioso protegido y dejó salir un pesado suspiro. Rudy extendió su mano hacia un agujero lo suficientemente grande para pasar una pieza de pan.

—¿Es esto el almuerzo? —Preguntó Rudy mientras sacaba una bolsa de papel, intacta, con comida en su interior—. Apenas tocaste tu yogurt esta mañana. Qué es esto, ¿una huelga de hambre?

El protegido permaneció en silencio, y Rudy agitó la mano con un sonoro «Bah». Siguió bajando por el pasillo. Cuando pasó al lado de Sherlock, éste ya no pudo contenerse. Lo siguió y empezó a con su usual curiosidad.

—¿Cuál es su historia?

—¿De cuál? ¿El que no come sus vegetales?

—Ese mismo.

—Lo llamaban Enano[7] antes de llegar aquí. No responde más a ese nombre. No diría que ha sido un problema. Mi mayor molestia es que no hace caso, pero nada del otro mundo. Solo dejó de comer ayer, si recuerdo bien.

—No, ¿por qué está aquí? —Sherlock preguntó mientras tomaba la bolsa de papel, abriéndola. Contenía ésta lo que parecía ser un sandwich de pepino, envuelto en celofán, y una manzana. Rudy dejó en la celda[8] una botella de agua.

—Él, por maltrato.

—¿A quién maltrató?

Rudy sacudió su cabeza en negativa, recogiendo la comida—. Está usted equivocado, es al revés. Él fue quien resultó maltratado. No es muy común en los varones, pero pasa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

—El anfitrión era un desgraciado, eso es lo que ocurrió. Lo que puedo decir es que lo dejó sin comida, lo golpeó, se metía con él, solo porque podía. Conoce a los de su tipo. En su línea de trabajo, sabe a lo que me refiero. Bastardos. Son la clase de gente que debería estar encerrada, no los protegidos, y no soy el único que piensa ello.

Sherlock gruñó, pero se mantuvo evasivo—. Así que, ¿alguien lo reportó?

—Podría decirse que sí. Los vecinos escucharon un disparo de arma en la mitad del día.

—¿Le dispararon? —Sherlock miró de vuelta al contenedor y al protegido, que no había movido un músculo.

—Pobre diablo, —dijo Rudy—. En el hombro, bastante reciente. Aún ese sigue con antibióticos.

Maltrato, dijo Rudy, pero Sherlock estaba completamente perplejo. En su línea de trabajo, eso se llama Intento de Homicidio.

—¿Por qué le dispararon?

—Ni idea, pero ya no es importante ahora, supongo. Es un milagro que este pobre tipo esté vivo, para ser honesto. Dicen que había pasado una hora o mas antes de que alguien lo encontrara, todo sangrando y tales. Ello debió matarlo, —con ello, dejó Rudy salir otro suspiro—. Es una lástima que no lo hizo. Han pasado diez, once días y nadie va a tomar a un protegido así de dañado. Lo tendremos que mover al Depósito al final de la semana y eso será todo. No me tome a maal, no es la mejor forma de pasar la navidad. —Luego repitió—. Pobre diablo.

Algo raro pasaba allá en lo más profundo de la mente de Sherlock, algo que era molesto, pero le carcomía poco a poco. Se obligó a ignorarlo.

—¿Y el anfitrión?

—Lo de siempre, me imagino. Una multa de cinco mil libras por maltrato a un protegido varón de edad. No se le permitirá tener otro por unos cinco años y tendrá que atender clases de cuidado obligatorias como sentencia. Puede apelar, pero yo imagino que es solo una forma bastante sutil de librarse de su deber civil.

—Sherlock.

Lestrade apareció justo detrás de ellos, guardando su libreta en el interior de su chaqueta—. Ya obtuve lo que quería. Joe es un mentiroso y su hermana era una abusadora. El protegido cree que está enamorado, pero sabes como los jueces reaccionan a ello. Entrada por salida. ¿Algo más que quieras hacer aquí?

No escuchó casi nada de la entrevista, y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que su interés por el caso ya había muerto. Mirando de nuevo al protegido que de manera inexplicable lo distrajo de su trabajo, vio que su mano ya no estaba empuñada y que reposaba quieta sobre su muslo. Más allá de ello, el sujeto permanecía igual.

—No. Vámonos.

Lestrade asintió y le hizo una seña hacia el elevador—. Bueno, ¿y cómo estuvo esto para pasar el rato? Imagino que estás encantado de haber venido.

***

—Fue anunciado hoy que el programa piloto de empleo, bajo la propuesta W-459, la cual pretendía rectificar la ALFSP, ha sido cancelado. Entre sus críticos se encontraba el mismísimo Señor[9] Comisionado de Emancipación, Lord Mag--

Sherlock apagó el televisor. Necesitaría otro tipo de distracción.

Estaba de vuelta en Baker Street. El caso demostró ser aburrido, indigno de sus extraordinarios talentos, y apenas llevó unas cuantas horas. Y aún así, se sentía particularmente alterado. Tal vez empezó con la llamada de Mycroft, pero ciertamente se había consolidado en la perrera.

No quería darle tanto crédito a ello, así que no le prestó atención. Solo puso manos a la obra. O al violín.

Cuando los otros ahogaban sus pensamientos con música en estéreo, Sherlock ponía todo en su violín. Sonaban fervientes conciertos como La Chacona de Bach en partitura de Re menor, seguidos por el Capricho rápido de Locatelli en Re mayor, y justo estaba en medio de unos pasajes desaforados del Capricho de Paganini No. 4 en Do menor cuando la señora Hudson asomo la cabeza con un «¡Yu-ju!».

—Por Dios, Sherlock, ¿estás de mal humor? —Preguntó ella cuando las cuerdas chirriaron y éste se dio vuelta echando fuego por la boca.

—Estoy bien, señora Hudson.

Llevaba una bandeja con el juego de té, dejando todo sobre la mesita de centro. No tenía idea él de por qué ella hacía ello, como si fuese incapaz de hacer su propio té. Era su casera, no su ama de llaves. Pero nada de eso la detenía. No se molestaba en estar preparando la bebida; y de una manera, disfrutaba el hecho de que ella se pasara sin invitación.

Solo que ahora, estaba demasiado quisquilloso para decir gracias.

—Has estado en ello por horas. Pensé que podías tomar un descanso, antes de que te de calambre.

Suspiró para indicarle a ella cuán irritado se sentía, para luego dejar el violín a un lado, aceptando la taza de té—. No me dan calambres, —Dijo enfurruñado, antes de agitar su mano izquierda para deshacerse de la sensación de cansancio. Hizo algunos estiramientos cuando le dio la espalda.

—No importa, —sentenció, dejado bocadillos extra en su plato.

—Señora Hudson, usted tiene la edad de exención, —afirmó Sherlock. Ella rió.

—Unos años por debajo de la edad mínima, —respondió la mujer, mientras paró en su acto de servir su propio té—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué pasó con tu último protegido? ¿Lo vendiste, o...

—Oh no, querido. Yo... Bueno, yo encontré un buen lugar para ella. Todos tratamos de darle lo mejor a nuestros protegidos, ¿no? Yo lo hice con el mio. Y ella está mejor allá que si hubiese permanecido conmigo, si captas lo que quiero decir. —Con ello ella le sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban un poco evasivos. Sherlock entendió. A las personas no les gustaba hablar de cómo terminaban las relaciones entre anfitriones y protegidos. De una forma u otra, siempre había algo de culpa en ello. Así que la dejó ser. No quería buscar su consejo, o el de nadie, en el tema del reemplazo de Barnaby.

—Volveré luego por la bandeja, —dijo ella—. Tú vuelve a tu música, querido.

Arrugó su nariz y bebió de su té.

Al paso de una hora, otra interrupción se dio a su recital: el mensajero prometido llegó con todos los formularios de expiración de Barnaby, y con un edicto como recuerdo de su plazo de treinta días para volver a establecerse como anfitrión, de acuerdo a la ley Británica. Arrojó los papeles hacia la apagada chimenea y los ignoró por el resto de la noche.

Esa noche, en contra de su voluntad, se encontró a sí mismo dando vueltas en su cama, pensando en Barbarroja. No sabía por qué se había molestado en considerar el acostarse. No tenía ni una pizca de sueño, y su cerebro se rehusaba a apagarse. Al parecer, buscaba un respiro (¿de qué?) al tratar de dormir, pero nada pasaba. Tal vez debía solo embriagarse y colapsar. No era su estilo, y mucho menos hacerlo solo. Con frecuencia preferia otros tipos de depresivos— un pensamiento bastante tentados. Pero al final, solo arrojó las cobijas y volvió a la sala, encendiendo la televisión, que pasaba uno de esos pérfidos programas de concurso de la noche, una cosa que destestaba con el alma. Se sentó en su silla, rodillas hacia el pecho y en silencio se burlaba de los jugadores por la forma de su ropa y por sus acciones.

El teléfono sonó cerca a su oído. Sherlock se despertó de reepente y se cayó de la silla, dándose cuenta justo hasta ahora que, a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, se había quedado dormido. El sol apenas buscaba abrirse entre el cielo, lo cual significaba que ni siquiera eran las siete de la mañana. Se arrastró a la mesita de café (la señora Hudson nunca regresó por su bandeja) y vio el nombre de Lestrade en el identificador de llamadas.

—¿Qué? —con ello, saludó.

—Pues... Voy de regreso a la perrera. Me preguntaba si querías acompañarme.

—¿A la perrera? —se sentó en el suelo—. ¿Para qué?

—Lo encontraron asfixiado esta mañana en su celda. Al protegido.

—¿Al que le dispararon? —Con ello, Sherlock rápidamente saltó al paso, la mente de repente aclarada.

—¿Qué? No, asfixiado, dije. Con las sábanas. Westie. Creen que es suicidio. Quiero que vengas conmigo para ver si tienen razón.


	3. Una Excepción

El pequeño display estaba encendido cuando Sherlock se deslizó hacia el asiento trasero del taxi, pidiendo al conductor que lo llevara a la Instalación de Refugio y Contención para Protegidos de South London. Estaba la pantalla proyectando la BBC:

—Nueva Bretaña nuevamente está a proyectándose a nivel mundial como líder en Cuidado Social luego de que la última auditoría y censo realizado por la Oficina de Estadística Nacional revelaron que el porcentaje de población desamparada y sin techo equivale a un cero por ciento, por trece años consecutivos. Los ojos de todas las naciones están puestos sobre nosotros, dice el Primer Ministro, Alistair Spell, cómo ejemplo de cómo podemos mejorar--

—¿Podría apagar eso, por favor? —pidió Sherlock al taxista. Prefería la quietud del silencio cuando iba a una escena de crimen. Y en ella también. Y en la mayoría de circunstancias. A menos que, obviamente, fuese él quien causará el ruido.

El taxista apagó el display.

Se encontró con Lestrade en el estacionamiento. Son un movimiento afirmativo de sus cabezas se dieron los no tan buenos días, sacudieron sus friolentos cuerpos entre sus abrigos de invierno, y con esa sensación sombría sobre sus hombros, se fueron a la perrera, directo al CAV.

El contenedor no era tan grande para dos hombres maduros, no con el cuerpo de YR3914-23 ocupando la mayoría del espacio, así que Sherlock entró solo. Lestrade se quedó observando con la puerta abierta para dejarlo trabajar. El fotógrafo de Scotland Yard ya había tomado fotos del cuerpo desde todos los ángulos, y también del resto del contenedor. Otros oficiales vigilaban las escaleras y elevadores en el CAV para que personal no autorizado estuviese dando vueltas sin razón, incluyendo al staff. Los protegidos alojados cerca del número 38 fueron removidos y llevados a una habitación independiente. ¿Vieron algo? ¿Escucharon algo? ¿Por qué no llamaron a pedir ayuda?

Sherlock se quito los guantes de látex azul y se puso de pie luego de estar agachado, cerca del cuerpo—. Un caso claro de suicidio, —concluyó y arrojó el guante a uno de los técnicos forenses, quien le frunció el ceño en respuesta.

—Debió tener una gran fuerza de voluntad, —dijo Lestrade—. Pelear contra su propio instinto de supervivencia.

La historia era simple y clara. En algún punto de la noche, YR3914-23, conocido como Westie, quitó las sábanas de su colchón. Sujetadas las telas para simular una cuerda, con éstas hizo un nudo, el cual amarró alrededor de su propio cuello. La otra punta, la amarró a uno de los espacios más altos de la malla de cercado. Hacía ruido, pudo llamar la atención. Y luego, simplemente se dejó caer. A pesar de sus ganas de morir, su cuerpo se revelaría, buscando aire para respirar. Debió patear, moverse, zarandear la puerta. Por dos minutos, tal vez, antes de quedar inconsciente. Debieron ser los dos minutos más horribles de su vida. Pensaría uno.

Incluso sin la evidencia de la sábana convertida en cuerda, estrangulación era ciertamente la causa de muerte. Los ojos de la víctima estaban rojos. Un examen de sangre probablemente revelaría elevadas tasas de dióxido de carbono. Lo que no quedaba claro era qué lo llevó a ese momento, o por qué lo hizo. O si había sido llevado a ello.

El problema iba en que él era un protegido. Y Scotland Yard no iba a dedicar tiempo y recursos para investigar a profundidad. Es por ello que Lestrade había traído a Sherlock: para hacer el proceso expedito, y presionar hasta donde más se pudiera, lo más rápido posible, antes de que se les dijera que el caso estaba cerrado.

—La revisión preliminar pone la hora de muerte entre la media noche y las cuatro de la mañana, —dijo Lestrade. Sherlock, mirando el cuerpo como si esperara que hablara y le diera respuesta a sus preguntas, asintió en silencio. —Y ahora, ¿qué sigue? —Lestrade evidentemente tenía su maquinaria mental trabajando—. Hablaremos con los protegidos. Veremos qué saben. Revisemos luego las minutas, así sabremos quien estuvo esta noche en este piso. No hay videos de seguridad en el edificio, así que tenemos que verificar coartadas y cruzar las versiones de los testigos. Luego miramos si hay conexión entre Joe Harrison y algún miembro del staff...

—Fue suicidio, inspector, —dijo Sherlock impacientemente—. No homicidio.

Lestrade no era fácil de disuadir cuando estaba metido en el asunto—. Cierto. Pero... ¿Tan pronto luego de la muerte de Lucy? Entiendo, sí, estaba enojado, pero ni siquiera un protegido se vuelve suicida de repente. —Con ello, chasqueó sus dedos—. Joe la mató, pero culpó a Westie. Puede ser sed de venganza. Pudo haber organizado el golpe. —Con esto, la posibilidad de una mayor conspiración llenaba al de cabellos canos de emoción.

Pero Sherlock no estaba impresionado en tan impresionante despliegue de lógica—. Joe, el mensajero, ¿planear un golpe? ¿Desde una celda en la cárcel? ¿En menos de doce horas?

—Te sorprenderías...

—Estás ya tratando de agarrarte a un clavo hirviendo[1]. Fue suicidio, Lestrade. Westie estaba enamorado de su anfitriona. No pudo imaginar una vida sin ella. Fin de la historia.

Lestrade frunció el ceño. Al darse la vuelta, maldijo en un murmuro—. Odio estos casos.

La investigación perdió su encanto. Ahora todo iba de acuerdo al manual. Los paramédicos movieron el cuerpo a una camilla para sacarlo del edificio. Un patólogo haría los exámenes básicos de rutina para determinar la causa de muerte. El cuerpo sería cremado. Y finalmente, el archivo del Protegido No. YR3914-23 se cerraría. Sherlock miró a Lestrade mientras éste se alejaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación donde esperaban los protegidos para ser interrogados. Diligentemente les haría las preguntas de rigor a todos, pero ambos sabían que no iban a colaborar. Los otros oficiales empacaron, ya cerrando su jornada en el lugar, listos para dejar que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Y Sherlock, no sabía qué esperar ahora. Normalmente no se quedaba en una escena tanto tiempo, mucho menos sabiendo que ya no lo necesitaban. Pero se quedó atrás, viendo el contenedor donde pereció Westie, mirando al punto donde éste decidió morir. ¿Por un corazón roto? Que tonto. Un corazón se cura, un cadáver, obviamente no.

Esto es estúpido, se dijo a sí mismo. Hora de ir a casa.

Pero antes de darse vuelta para acatar su propia orden, lo vio de nuevo: al final del pasillo, el protegido sentado y erguido en su catre. Había estado ahí todo el tiempo. Estaba tan lejos del contenedor 38 que no había sido sacado para interrogatorio, pero eso en realidad no tenía mucho sentido. Ninguno, excepto éste, tenía vista directa a la celda de Westie, gracias al beneficio a la distancia. Pero ahí estaba, justo en la misma posición del día anterior. Esta vez, no había una bolsa de comida ignorada —en la conmoción de descubrir a un protegido muerto, el desayuno no se repartió—, y nada indnicaba que éste sujeto se hubiese movido del lugar donde Sherlock lo vio ayer. Pero no podía ello ser verdad. De seguro había dormido. ¿O no?

Sherlock ya no dudó más. Caminó seguro hacia el contenedor (número 55, el de este sujeto) y enganchó sus dedos en la malla de contención.

—Hey, tú, —dijo.

El protegido movió sus ojos, pero el resto de su cuerpo permaneció quieto, pero Sherlock al fin pudo verlo a detalle. Era un hombre pequeño, delgado y con apenas algo de músculo, y su pálida piel brillaba con una capa de sudor. ¿Sudor? El cuarto piso no tenía calefacción, de hecho hacía algo de frío, así que no era la temperatura del lugar. Tal vez estaba enfermo. ¿Nervioso? Su ropa era lo estándar en el lugar: una camiseta gris de poliéster sin mayor detalle y sin botones, que dejaban entrever una camisilla blanca; y un cárdigan café encima de ello. Los pantalones eran de gris oscuro, hechos del mismo material, sujetos con una cuerda y sin bolsillos, y en este caso, probaban ser bastante largos para el rubio, así que estaban doblados en las botas al menos tres veces. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por medias blancas de lana y un par de pantuflas baratas de color café. Todo era muy grande para él, como si nunca se hubiesen fijado en las tallas cuando le entregaron las piezas.

Con el cárdigan, era imposible saber en qué hombro había recibido el disparo. Aunque el izquierdo se veía en un ángulo algo diferente, así que, si Sherlock tuviera que adivinar, diría que ese era el afectado.

Sherlock hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. Ven, quiero hablar contigo.

El protegido alcanzó con su diestra a la pared de concreto. Luego, apoyándose en ella, se impulsó fuera del catre, puso un pie hacia atrás, y lenta, muy lentamente, se puso de pie, y Sherlock pensó que, si este hombre no hubiese alcanzado el impulso correcto, lo más probable es que cayera sentado de nuevo. Mientras el otro, carente de toda fuerza, se reorganizaba en su postura, Sherlock vio que el protegido se apoyaba mayormente en su lado izquierdo, lo cual le dió una ligera sensación de satisfacción al haber adivinado bien. La malla no estaba lejos del sujeto, a unos tres pasos mal contados, pero el protegido los recorrió lento, con cuidado, y Sherlock creyó detectar una especie de cojera en su pierna derecha.

Al fin, cuando ya el protegido estaba frente a él, Sherlock señaló hacia el pasillo—. El sujeto en aquel contenedor, pasillo abajo, murió en medio de la noche. Se suicidó, a menos que tu versión diga lo contrario. ¿Pudiste ver qué ocurrió?

—No señor, —respondió simplemente el protegido. No siguió el gesto de Sherlock con la mirada. Ésta, estaba parcialmente oculta entre un cabello desordenado y sin mantenimiento, como si su cabello no se hubiese cortado en meses.

—¿Escuchaste lo que ocurrió?

—No señor.

Sherlock hizo un gesto—. Tienes vista directa a esa celda de allí. Además, debió hacer ruido. —Para demostrarlo, sujetó la malla y la movió con fuerza. El protegido no hizo mayor gesto que un ligero sobresalto—. ¿Pero acá estás tú diciéndome que no notaste que un hombre se acaba de ahorcar?

—No señor.

Esperó por alguna excusa. Apagan las luces a las nueve, o, fue a la mitad de la noche, señor, estaba completamente rendido, como una piedra. Pero no llegó nada. El protegido era interrogado con preguntas de si o no, y eso era lo que respondía. No era obstinado, y tampoco irrespetuoso. Había algo mas... una especie de cansancio. Sherlock se acercó a la mallo y bajó su voz, como si estuviese a punto de compartir un secreto—. Y si lo hubieras escuchado, —dijo—, ¿hubieras hecho algo para detenerlo?

Segundos pasaron, y parecía que el protegido se había negado a responder. Pero justo cuando Sherlock iba a saltar a la siguiente pregunta, el rubio contestó en voz baja—. No señor.

En ese momento, Sherlock entró a un momento de euforia, de locura. Así era como se llamaban, ¿cierto? Cuando un impulso descabellado entraba en la mente, cuando toda la lógica desaparecía, y el autocontrol daba paso a los caprichos emocionales, ¿cómo se llamaba eso? Estupidez, locura. Por un breve instante, trató de luchar contra él. No. No. Era un maldito detective, tenía un nicho de trabajo bastante peligroso. Pero las palabras ya habían dejado su boca, y ya fuera, no hizo esfuerzo para detenerse.

—¿Qué tal te parece el violín?

El protegido parpadeó de sorpresa un par de veces, tratando de comprender la pregunta, como si fuese un acertijo, pero que no podía resolverlo—. ¿Perdón, señor?

—Toco el violín mientras pienso, y no me gusta que me molesten. ¿Sabes preparar una buena taza de té?

Desconfiado, el protegido asentió.

—Habla.

—Sí señor.

—Ese será tu aporte. Té en la mañana y en la tarde, de resto, silencio. ¿Crees que puedes hacer ello?

—Sí señor, —el protegido ya no le miraba. Estaba tenso y su mano empuñada a su lado.

—Me atrevo a afirmar que sí puedes.

En ese momento y con un timing perfecto, el guardia regresó al piso, muestra de que todo ya se había restablecido. Empujaba un carro metálido con bolsas de papel para entregar. Iba a tomar el pasillo opuesto, pero Sherlock llamó su atención.

—¡Rudy! ¡Necesito comentarte algo!

Su corazón inexplicablemente latía con intensidad a lo que sacaba su chequera —apenas usada— de su bolsillo. De hecho, era un milagro que la llevara consigo. Pero luego recordo: tuvo que pagar una multa la semana pasada en la corte (por andar merodeando en lugares prohibidos y olvidó sacarla de su bolsillo. Fortuito, supuso. Sí, esa era el término correcto.

—Ah, señor Holmes. Que bueno ver que la investigación llega a una conclusión. ¿Algo más con lo que pueda ayudarle...? —Su voz se perdió al ver a Sherlock parado frente al contenedor 55, escribiendo la fecha de hoy en un cheque en blanco: 2 de diciembre de 2030.

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Perdón?

Sherlock escribió Instalación de Refugio y Contención para Protegidos de South London en el campo de "Páguese a".

—La cuota de registro para este protegido. ¿Cuánto?

Pero el man estaba desconcertado—. Perdón, ¿qué?

Con un suspiro de obvia molesta, dejó caer sus manos a los lados—. Por este. El estado me confirió el deber de servir como anfitrión a un protegido, y estoy disponible para un reemplazo. ¿No vas a dejar que cumpla mi deber como ciudadano para el rey y mi país? ¿No? Creería que no. Me llevo a este a mi departamento en Baker Street ahora. Puedes enviar toda la documentación a mi domicilio vía mensajero —preferiblemente uno que no haya asesinado a su hermana— pero pagaré inmediatamente por él. Así que, pregunto, ¿cuánto?

—¿Por este?

—Es lo que dije.

—¿Este?

—Por Dios, hombre, ¿te dio un derrame cerebral o algo?

Tal vez él era quien tenía uno en este momento.

Dentro del contenedor, el protegido se alejaba de la malla. Usó la fría pared de concreto como apoyo para moverse.

—Usted me perdonará, señor Holmes, —espetó Rudy—. Es solo que... Bueno, digo, si está seguro... Es que él es un protegido descartado. Uno rescatado y como verá, no es joven. Tenemos muchos para que usted escoja, jóvenes, saludables. Más sociables, que se adaptan mejor o, como sabe usted, con menos problemas. Puedo mostrarle, si desea.

—No.

—Bueno, eh, si está seguro... La cuota de registro debe ser baja, muy baja. La mínima, si la memoria no me falla. Setenta y cinco libras.

Sherlock, de vuelta en la chequera, se quedó paralizado. Estaba preparado para una cifra de al menos tres ceros a la derecha. Los niños eran obviamente los más costosos, pero un adulto de un buen lote podría costar entre ocho o nueve mil libras. Sacudiendo su cabeza, en una letra clara, escribió el cheque por £1,500. Luego lo firmó.

—Esto se ve más apropiado.

En el momento en el que lo entregó, Sherlock se preguntó qué carajos acababa de hacer.


	4. El Nuevo Protegido

Para cuando nació Sherlock en 1995, la familia Holmes llevaba once años como anfitriona, desde el día de su boda cuando la familia del novio le regaló a la feliz pareja junto con un viaje de vacaciones en Australia, una antigua vajilla que había estado dos siglos en la familia y que incluso había sobrevivido a la Gran Guerra, un protegido para mantener. Era de un lote irlandés pero de temperamento tranquilo, conocido por su talento natural para la jardinería y una voz tenor adorable, y con un cabello tan rojizo como el eobre, el cual mantenía largo y atado en una coleta. Llevaba una barba larga y poblada, la cual organizaba en trenzas, una o tres o una docena, dependiendo de la semana. Así que lo llamaron Barbarroja.

Tan pronto Sherlock pudo reconocer rostros, mostró una evidente preferencia por Barbarroja, y su presencia era la forma más eficiente de hacerle sonreír. Con el tiempo, Barbarroja era el compañero de juegos de su predilección. Tenía todas las cualidades de un excelente amigo: podía recitar un sorprendente cuento para doormir. No se cansaba al ser el pony que recorría el jardín, o un gnomo en la habitación, y era el único que podía sentarse y escuchar a Sherlock practicar en su pequeño violín. La señora Holmes no necesitaba contratar una niñera, no con Barbarroja a la mano (pero igual contrataron una, por aquello de las apariencias).

Siendo tan joven, Sherlock no entendía sobre protegidos o del ALFSP. Igual, si le dijeran, no lo entendería. Respecto a Sherlock, Barbarroja era un miembro más de la familia. Así que la noticia llegó como un baldado de agua fría y le destrozó el corazón, a los siete años de edad, cuando descubrió quién era Barbarroja en realidad.

Desde ese momento, Sherlock no ha querido tener algo que ver con los protegidos, ni el propio, ni los de los demás.

Así las cosas, no tenía ni idea de cómo explicar lo que haría con éste a partir de ahora.

***

Con el cheque recibido y con su firma estampada en todos los formularios de transferencia, Sherlock podría llevarse su nuevo encargo del lugar. La el archivo notarial del protegido sería enviado durante esa semana, luego de que el registro fuese actualizado. Pero la ley pedía que, antes de ser llevado a su nuevo domicilio, el protegido debía pasar una revisión médica. No era solo parte del papeleo oficial para el archivo tanto del anfitrión como del sujeto, sino que era una medida de protección para asegurarse de que los encargos no llevaran consigo enfermedades o alguna condición.

Afortunadamente, al lado de la perrera, estaban los Vets[1]. O mejor dicho, El Centro de Tratamiento en Salud a Protegidos. Como todos los CTSPs, su staff consistía mayoritatiamente en oficiales retirados del Cuerpo Médico de la Armada Real[2], veteranos de guerra que no podían encontrar trabajo y que estaban dispuestos a poner su tralento al servicio de la comunidad por un mísero salario mensual, pagado por el Estado. Sherlock no sabía a quien odiaban más los Vets: los protegidos, los anfitriones, o entre ellos mismos, pero la reputación del lugar estaba por el suelo.

Si algo bueno se pudiera decir de todo esto, es que la espera no fue larga. Sherlock y su nuevo protegido fueron llevados a la sala de consulta casi que de inmediato. Eso de verdad, causó sorpresa. No por pasar rápido, sino el hecho de que debía estar presente en el procedimiento, como si llevara a un perro que ha dejado de comer y que tenía que explicarle los síntomas al médico.

—Procedimiento estándar, —dijo la enfermera cuando trató de quejarse y decir que se quedaría afuera esperando—. Los anfitriones deben conocer a cabalidad el perfil médico de sus protegidos.

En otras palabras, no había confidencialidad entre un doctor y su paciente. No cuando se trataba de un protegido. ¿Era esto lo normal? Nunca había ido a los exámenes médicos de Barnaby.

—Okay, amiguito, ropas fuera y puestas allá, y vamos a ver cuánto pesas. El protegido se empezó a desabotonar el cárdigan café pero, mientras su mano izquierda tenía problemas en sujetar los botones de manera apropiada, la derecha tenía el más particular de los tremores. La tarea iba a ser lenta. La enfermera terminó pegándole en la mano para que se quedara quieto en la camilla metálica (¿Qué no había al menos una cama decente o papel, por aquello de la higiene?) y dijo—: Vamos, chico, que no tenemos todo el día, ¿o sí?

—Está lastimado, —respondió Sherlock, indignado. Se acercó a ayudar, que es lo que creyó que la enfermera debió hacer antes de vocal su evidente fastidio.

Al acercarse, el protegido contuvo el aliento, pero permaneció quieto mientras las manos de Sherlock terminaron con la laboriosa tarea, quitando el cárdigan—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con el resto?

Los ojos del protegido se posaron sobre los de Sherlock, brevemente, para luego desviar la mirada. Asintió, apenado.

El problema fue que, con la herida en el hombro, el protegido apenas si podía levantar su brazo izquierdo, así que sacarlo de aquella camiseta de poliéster fue todo un reto, Sherlock haciendo que el contrario saltara de dolor al menos tres veces en el proceso. Al menos pudo desvestir lo, revelando un hombre aún más delgado de lo que había supuesto. Demasiado flaco. Podía contar cada costilla y cada vértebra asomándose a través de la piel. Para sorpresa de Sherlock, el tatuaje de registro que todos los protegidos portaban estaba debajo de la C7 en su columna. Justo en la base de la nuca, impresa en tinta azul. Nunca en su vida había visto uno en ese lugar. Los tatuajes casi siempre estaban en la parte interna del brazo izquierdo o de la muñeca. ¿Por qué razón tuvieron que ponerlo en ese lugar?

Mientras la enfermera le daba golpes a la pantalla de su tableta con su pluma para mostrar su impaciencia, Sherlock ayudó al protegido a quitarse lo demas; zapatos, medias, pantalón, pero tuvo que ser ordenado por la mujer para quitarse el resto («La ropa interior también»).

—Listo, a la balanza. Vamos. —Sin mostrar un atisbo de sorpresa por la posición inusual, escaneó el tatuaje, pasando la información a la tableta, y con un bip mecanizado, estaban listos para empezar.

Sin la ropa protegiéndole, la cojera del protegido era más pronunciada. O tal vez era porque Sherlock ahora podía ver qué la causaba, y su estómago casi no tolera ello. Los huesos del tobillo derecho sobresalían como protuberancias y su pie estaba ligeramente doblado hacia dentro. Sherlock no era doctor, pero estaba completamente seguro de que no era un defecto de nacimiento. En vez de eso, parecía que el tobillo se había roto en algún punto, no fue atendido y se pegó de nuevo en esa forma. Espero un comentario de la enfermera o que le preguntara al protegido, pero nada paso. Tal vez no estaba ahí para hablar de temas que no fueran de atención de emergencia. Las cirugías correctivas no están disponible por los costos. Sherlock se preguntó si sería correcto conseguirle un bastón.

—50.8 kilos, —recitó la enfermera la lectura de la balanza. Sherlock tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo. Luego ella presionó un botón, y la máquina luego arrojó más información como la estatura del protegido (1.68 metros), índice de masa muscular (17.9; bajo de peso), presión sanguínea (90 sobre 60) y temperatura (38 grados, un poco más alto de lo normal). Aunque la CTSP paarecía funcionar con herramientas de hace más de veinte años —remanentes de viejos hospitales—, al menos tenían la tecnología suficiente para hacer los chequeos rápidos. Así que la enfermera tomó los análisis de sangre con una pistola de muestreo, apuntándola en el brazo derecho del protegido, anotando los resultados en sus notas. Era una extraña mezcla de aparatos modernos y algo casi que medieval, pero Sherlock concluyó que tal vez así eran las cosas con los protegidos.

—El doctor estará con ustedes en breve, —dijo la enfermera, sin tan siquiera dejar algún mensaje de formalidad al retirarse.

Por primera vez, Sherlock estaba solo con su nuevo protegido. Para un hombre que apenas se permitía sentirse incómodo, nunca se había sentido más vulnerable, y eso que él era quien estaba vestido. Sintió la necesidad de disculparse por ello, de ofrecer su abrigo para que se cubriera, o al menos hasta cuando el doctor apareciera. Hacía frío en la sala, y el protegido, tal cual como Dios lo trajo al mundo, ya se veía cansado. Estaba tratando de no temblar, y Sherlock trataba de no quedarse mirando a esa escena deplorable, en particular por que todo esto le hacía cuestionar qué estaba hacienndo. Por su parte, el protegido no trató de cubrirse, o de buscar calor, o de acomodarse. No se quejó de las condiciones, como cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho, y permaneció mirando al suelo, como esperando a que todo pasara. Aunque una rodilla se movía sin cesar, sea por nervios o dolor, Sherlock no lograba discernir la razón de tal ocurrencia.

Buscando decir algo significativo, Sherlock señaló a la silla de plástico cerca de la pared—. Tal vez puedes sentarte mientras--

Pero el doctor llegó. Era joven, más que Sherlock, pero tenía una expresión demacrada, de viejo, como si tuviera problemas para salir de la cama a diario. Apenas si echó un vistazo a la información en la tableta.

—Doctor Bill Murray, hola, sí. Usted es el señor Sherlock Holmes, bienvenido.

—¿Es necesario que esté desnudo para esto? —Sherlock preguntó, indignado de repente—. Está helando aquí, y no está en condiciones para--

—No tardaré, —interrumpió el médico, apático—. Hace que todo sea más rápido. De acuerdo entonces. Número de registro JW6462-11, varón, treinta y siete, lote Británico, y readquirido justo hoy, ¿es correcto? Entonces esto se trata de una inspección para domicilio, ¿cierto?

—Sí, y tengo afán de llevarlo a casa. ¿Cuánto demora esto?

—No mucho, no mucho. No si él coopera.

—No ha sido más cooperativo porque es imposible, —Sherlock espetó.

—Entonces no debería haber problemas. —El Dr. Murray marcó una casilla en su formulario—. Okay, veamos qué es lo que estamos lidiando hoy.

El Vet se puso un par de guantes de látex para realizar su inspección, y Sherlock permaneció al lado para observar todo, de brazos cruzados, aguantando la rabia que sentía. En ese momento era la emoción con la cual se podía relacionar en este momento.

Primero, el doctor midió la vista del protegido, que estaba «justo como debía»; luego apuntó una luz hacia sus oídos, la nariz y la garganta. Sin decir palabra, sacudió su cabeza y escribió algo en sus notas. Procedió luego a examinar la traquea, mirar su cuero cabelludo, escuchar su corazón y su respiración, revisar la piel, palmar el abdomen, medir la fuerza musculara y reflejos y examinar sus genitales, recto y próstata; esta última parte apenas provocando una reacción de parte del protegido —una mandíbula apretada y un ligero respingo de dolor—, pero no dejó salir sonido alguno. Al final, el doctor observó la herida de bala, por el frente y por detrás, y cambió los vendajes, todo hecho con eficiencia expedita de soldado. Pero el examen a nivel general fue superficial.

—Okay, fue agotador, —dijo el Dr. Murray entre un suspiro cuando al fin terminó. Al protegido, le dijo—, ya puedes vestirte.

—Necesita ayuda, —intervino Sherlock, moviéndose a recoger la ropa.

—Ayúdalo entonces, —dijo el médico sin mayor interés. Y mientras Sherlock ayudó al protegido a vestirse de nuevo, el doctor empezó a listar los resultados de su inspección—. Primero, las buenas noticias. El análisis de sangre revela un conteo alto de glóbulos blancos, pero nada que llame la atención. Esto es normal cuando el cuerpo se está recuperando de una herida de bala u otras infecciones. Los análisis de orina sugieren que hay deshidratación, pero nadaa de qué preocuparse. Ofrécele un vaso de agua cuando lleguen a casa, déjalo orinar y luego dos vasos más; dos litros en total antes de dormir. Es un cas, así que no tendrás problemas con excitación sexual o agresividad. Debería ser bastante dócil. La herida del hombro está limpia y sanando correctamente. Necesitas igual ayudarlo limpiar la herida dos veces al día y aplicar el medicamento. Te daremos un poco para que lleves a casa. También, te daré un panfleto con todo ejercicios que debe realizar para recuperar la movilidad en el brazo.

Sherlock sentía que le explicaban como cuidar una planta por todo el interés que demostraba el doctor.

—Está bajo de peso, así que debes alimentarlo. Dos kilos serían el ideal a corto plazo, pero diez, diez y medio lo pondrán en el rango de peso normal. Está con antibióticos por lo del hombro así que debe tener el apetito un poco descuadrado. Asegúrese de que coma. Y manténgalo hidratado, en especial si hay síntomas de diarrea o de estreñimiento en los siguientes días. Las transiciones pueden cause molestias en el tracto gastrointestinal antes de estabilizarse. Cualquier rastro de sangre en sus deposiciones, y querrá traerlo de vuelta...

Mientras más hablaba el doctor, y mientras más Sherlock observaba al protegido mientras se vestia, más abrumado se sentía. El protegido estaba peor de lo que pensaba. La castración no era rara en un protegido varón, pero incluso Sherlock podía notar el pésimo trabajo que habían hecho en ese sujeto. Eso sin mencionar el montón de cicatrices en la nuca o las contusiones que marcaban su torso a la altura de las costillas y también sus muslos. También había una llamativa cicatriz en la parte interior de su brazo izquierdo, en la región de la muñeca, donde el tatuaje de registro debería estar. Era vieja la cicatriz, pero horrible, y el doctor ni siquiera la verificó. Tal vez en el archivo había alguna explicación. Pero la verdad era que, debió investigar antes de actuar. Sabía nada —absolutamente nada— sobre esta criatura.

Lo que era aún peor, es que empezaba a dudar en sus capacidades de manejo sobre el tema. ¿Para qué carajos había tomado esta decisión? ¿Era ya muy tarde para echarse atrás y salvar su orgullo? Nadie sabía aún lo que había hecho, al menos nadie que importara. Pudo haber dejado la perrera sin que Lestrade lo viera, la señora Hudson ni siquiera sabía que su último protegido había expirado, y Mycroft estaba esperando a que su período de treinta días pasara para sacar algún acto de último minuto. Así que nadie sabía. Carajo, el cheque estaba en una pila "por procesar", esperando por su regreso, para hacerlo pedacitos. Obviamente actuó sin pensar, cosa que no refleja a su forma de ser.

—Hay tres cosas que necesitan atención inmediata, —prosiguió el Dr. Murray—. Uno: ambos oídos están infectados. Hay inflamación en la garganta y en los tubos de Eustaquio. Lo más probable es que sean el resultado de alguna reciente afección. ¿Están delicados, eh? —con ello chasqueó los dedos cerca del oído del protegido; este dio un respingo—. Y su audición está probablemente afectada. Te enviaré a casa con gotas e instrucciones para ayudar a mantener los oídos sin secreción. Si los antibióticos para el hombro no ayudan, debemos cambiar las medicinas. Le daremos unas píldoras para ello.

—¿Que afección? —preguntó Sherlock, pero el doctor sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez gripe, o un resfriado. Podría ser sólo una alergia. Nada salió en los análisis de orina y de sangre, así que lo que era, ya pasó, y dejó una infección de oído. Dos: Tu protegido tiene piojos. Piojos y liendres.

Sherlock cerró los ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza—. ¿En serio?

—No es inusual. La higiene en el CAV, allá en la perrera, nunca tiene alta prioridad. No hay nada en el vello púbico —no es que tenga mucho— pero no querrás que recueste su cabeza en una almohada hasta que ese tema quede resuelto. La solución fácil, le tapamos la cabeza y le damos un buen baño con agua caliente y jabón médico antes de que lo lleve a casa.

—Ehm, —Sherlock se quedó pensando. El cabello del protegido estaba sucio y en motas, así que un corte de cabello y mucho champú estaban en el orden del día. Pero, ¿raparlo? ¿Era eso un gesto humillante? ¿O uno prudente?

—Es barato y eficiente, señor Holmes. No querrá que los piojos se proliferen. El cabello vuelve a crecer.

—Sí, está bien, —respondió, sintiéndose culpable.

—Y tercero, —El Dr. Murray tocó un lado de su mandíbula—. Caries severa. Parece incomodarlo bastante. Debe ser por ello también que está bajo de peso: le duele al comer.

—Entonces necesita un dentista.

—No hay problema. Le sacaremos la pieza antes de que se vaya. Le ahorra a usted algo de dinero y un viaje extra.

Sherlock sintió algo revolverse dentro de sí, aunque su rostro permaneció calmado—. ¿No le pueden hacer, no se, un tratamiento de conductos o algo?

La negativa se hizo evidente, no en misericordia, sino en un movimiento pragmático—. Está muy dañado. No se preocupe. Eso hace que sacarlo sea más fácil. —Hizo un gesto final sobre la tablet para terminar sus notas y dijo—, bueno, creo que eso es todo. —Subió la mirada y vio que el protegido aún estaba a medio vestir. Sherlock apenas estaba organizando la camiseta para ponérsela—. No, no, ¿qué está haciendo? Debemos bañarlo. Vamos, vamos, quítele todo. Ahora, señor Holmes, es libre de irse y esperar en la recepción. Saldrá dentro de poco.

***

En el taxi de vuelta a casa, Sherlock trajo de vuelta aquel pensamiento: Debí comprar un gato.

Un gato, como eran conocidos coloquialmente, eran protegidos que podían cuidarse a sí mismos. Autosuficientes, y buscaban solos en qué ocuparse. Todo lo que necesitaban, era la tarjeta de mesada provista por su anfitrión, o como fuera que se llamara, para que hicieran sus propias compras, y el ocasional chequeo de obediencia. Un gato era exactamente lo que una persona en su situación —soltero, profesional, independiente—, debía buscar en un nuevo protegido, si uno era necesario. En cambio, había adoptado un protegido. Un callejero.

Se sintió culpable por buscar ya formas y estrategias para librarse de todo. Sí, pagó el dinero, pero no había registrado el papeleo. Sí, ahora tenía custodia legal, pero eso no quería decir que no podría encontrar una razón legal para ponerlo a la venta o para trueque. Sí, era ahora el anfitrión de un protegido que era más un perro mestizo bastante dañado, pero también sacía que algunos peces gordos del mercado negro podían ayudarle a deshaacerse del asunto. Siempre había escapatoria. Tenía que haber escapatoria.

Se sentaron juntos en la silla trasera de un taxi, en un doloroso silencio que llevó al viaje más largo e inimaginable a Baker Street. Sherlock apenas podía verlo. El protegido era un desastre. Sus ropas fueron quemadas, así que la enfermera le dio unas prendas nuevas. El lugar no era un hospital en sí, solo manejaban pacientes que no se quedaban, así que las nuevas prendas consistían en una camiseta de papel que resbalaba por un hombro y que estaba amarrada en la espalda con un par de cordones, y un juego de rasposos pantalones de talla única, hechos de una fibra fácil de romper y que salió de una bolsa plástica, sin ropa interior. Le devolvieron los zapatos, pero sin medias.

Si de abrigos se trata, sin embargo, no tenían nada, y Sherlock, que estaba aún menos preparado que los enfermeros, tampoco. Así que, cuando salieron a la calle, el frío inclemente de diciembre dejó a Sherlock sin aliento y el protegido solo trató de sobrellevar la sensación, pero sin abrigo, y con prendas de papel que parecían estar a punto de salir a volar, y con una cabeza rapada, se llevó todo el golpe del clima.

—Oh, por Dios santo, —dijo Sherlock, y se quitó su propio abrigo y corbata, envolviendo ese pequeño cuerpo aantes de caminar casi un cuarto de milla para buscar un taxi.

Ahora el protegido estaba rígido, sentado a su lado, mirando hacia la nada como lo había hecho en la perrera, sin decir palabra. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Estaba, de hecho, pensando?

—Es un departamento decente, —dijo Sherlock, solo por iniciar conversación—. Primer y segundo puso. Yo, ehm, tengo que hacer espacio para ti en la segundaa habitación. Ahora mismo es una especie de laboratorio. Yo no planeaba... Bueno, de todas maneras, arreglaremos todo. Compraremos una cama.

Y un guardarropas. Una cómoda. Una mesa de noche. Lámparas. Ropa. Por Dios, de verdad no había pensado en nada. El protegido llegó con las manos vacías —bueno, exceptuando los medicamentos para lo de su diente y gotas para los oídos— y ahora tenía que proveer todas las ropas para para que un ser humano se viera civilizado.

—Espero que las escaleras no sean una molestia, con lo de tu pierna.

—No será un problema, señor, —dijo el protegido, con la lengua empelotada, ya que todo el lado izquierdo de su boca estaba lleno de gasa y su mandíbula completamente hinchada por la extracción, así que trataaba de moverse lo menos posible.

—El tobillo. ¿Desde cuándo está así?

El protegido tardó en responder esta vez, pero lo hizo—. Desde que era joven, señor.

—Sherlock, —esta vez no hubo respuesta, pero Sherlock entendó que su comentario no había sido comprendido por el protegido—. Mi nombre. Ese es mi nombre. Sherlock Holmes.

—Sí, señor Holmes.

—No, digo, me puedes llamar Sherlock. Nada de esa basura de señor, o de señor Holmes. ¿Entendido?

El protegido asintió.

—¿Y tu qué? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Nuevamente, la respuesta tardó, esta vez antecedida por un trago seco—. El que usted le guste, señor.

—No tengo preferencias. —El protegido no dijo nada, entonces Sherlock pregunto—, ¿Cuál fue tu último nombre?

El protegido relamió sus labios, pensando, y Sherlock pensó que iba a mentir. Pero no lo hizo—. Me llamaron Enano, señor.

—No te voy a llamar Enano, —dijo Sherlock con disgusto.

Nunca entendió como algunos anfitriones llamaban a sus protegidos. Manchas y Tigger y Gizmo eran de los peores, como si de un caniche se tratara. ¿Un hombre de cincuenta años respondiendo al nombre de Snoopy? Era peor que humillar a alguien. Era inhumano. Una vez conoció a un Frizzy, llamada así por su cabello, una Weeta, porque a una pareja les pareció demasiado tierna la pronunciación de la palabra 'Rita' de su hija de tres años. Incluso Mycroft tenía la tendencia de llamar a sus protegidos en base a figuras históricas, bautizándolos con nombres de al menos doscientos años de antigüedad: Newton, Rembrandt, Napoleón, Antonieta.

Y luego pensó en Barbarroja, la elección de sus padres. No fue esta la primera vez en la que se preguntó como se llamaba antes. Después de todo, no era un protegido desde su nacimiento. Su nacimiento fue diez años antes de La Gran Explosión, y doce antes del ALFSP. Y que años después que tuvo la barba por la que todos le reconocían. ¿Cuál había sido su nombre real?

El protegido permaneció en silencio, esperando cualquier nombre que se le ocurriera a Sherlock.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste un nombre? —Sherlock preguntó, tratando de controlar su molestia—. Un nombre de verdad, digo.

El protegido cuidadosamente tocó el lado lastimado de su rostro antes de reposar su mano nuevamente sobre su pierna—. He tenido varios, señor.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Bo. Boone. Cagón. Pluto. Lunarcito. Espasmo--

—Okay, basta. Basta. —Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! Esto no salió como esperaba. ¿Por qué carajos había tenido tantos nombres, y tantos tan horribles? Tal vez no quería saber la historia de este protegido—. Me refiero a un nombre real. ¿Cuál era tu primer nombre?

—No se a qué se refiere, señor.

—Sherlock. Ya te dije, mi nombre es Sherlock.

—Sí señor.

Sherlock suspiró—. ¿Cómo te llamó tu madre?

—No tuve una.

Aguantándose un sonido de frustración, preguntó algo más—. ¿Cómo te gustaría que te llamara?

—Como usted prefiera, señor. Y volvieron al inicio.

***

Subir las escaleras del departamento tomó más tiempo de lo que Sherlock acostumbraba. Guió el camino, lentamente, mientras el protegido con dificultad le seguía. Cuando al fin pasaron a la sala hasta él estaba cansado. Sherlock vio el lugar como si fuese nuevo para él, imaginando como debía verse a los ojos de alguien que venía por primera vez. Pensó que estaba terriblemente desordenado y desorganizado, y como nunca, sintió algo de pena.

—De acuerdo. Entonces. Este es. Por supuesto yo--, —tosió sobre su mano—. Lo voy a arreglar un poco. Hacer espacio. No siempre ha estado tan... —No siguió, porque siempre estaba sucio. Ni siquiera había recogido los papeles que arrojó sobre la chimenea—. ¡Pero bueno! Puedes usar los libros sin inconvenientes, el televisor está en la esquina, el periódico llega todos los días. Uhm. Mi computador. Violín. Chimenea. Archivos criminales. —¿Por qué estaba señalando todo? El protegido tenía ojos. Y esos ojos estaban mirando todo a su alrededor, aunque tímidos, como si no tuviese permiso para hacerlo. Sujetaba el frente de su abrigo y apoyando su peso sobre su pierna buena, luciendo fuera de lugar. Luego los ojos del protegido se posaron sobre el cráneo que reposaba sobre el mantel, y sus cejas se elevaron—. Un amigo mío, —dijo en broma. Pero él protegido no se rió, ni sonrió, y Sherlock terminó entre dientes—. En sentido figurado.

Se dio vuelta hacia la cocina, indicándole al protegido que lo siguiera—. Todo está a tu disposición, y puedes comer lo que quieras del refrigerador. Las bolsas de té están en frascos al lado de la tostadora, platos y vasos en el gabinete. ¿Te gusta el té? ¿A quién no le gusta? Si, bueno, entonces, la señora Hudson casi siempre lava todo. Le digo que no lo haga. Pero ya que estás aquí... Eso, si quieres... Aunque querrás evitar la cafetera, por ahora. El café no sabe igual desde las ranas. De todas formas, busquemos ropas apropiadas. No puedo tenerte aquí caminando en una camisa que sirve más para limpiarte el trasero.

Justo cuando iba al pasillo, se dio cuenta de que el protegido reaccionó con un ligero susto a sus palabras. Le dio algo de remordimiento, pero no había hecho ese comentario para quejarse de su vestimenta, sino como un desahogo al tonto staff del albergue. Avergonzado de su paso en falso, decidió ignorar la reacción y proseguir a su dormitorio, el protegido detrás de él con paso tímido.

—Mi habitacion, —dijo Sherlock—. La tuya estará arriba, pero aún no está lista. El protegido observó la habitación principal y luego desvió la mirada. Está vez, Sherlock se apresuró a corregir la incomodidad.

—Espero que no te moleste el sofá por un par de días.

Sí, eso servirá. De todas formas, en verdad, no estaba pensando en quedarse con el protegido mayor tiempo. Tan pronto como hiciera el arreglo y encontrara un nuevo comprador. Pero el protegido no tenía que saber ello.

—Bueno, entonces, —dijo de nuevo, abriendo un cajón de su cómoda. Su sala era un desastre, pero tenía un orden específico de las cosas en su habitación, empezando por el cajón de los calcetines. Todas sus camisetas estaban dobladas de manera impecable, al lado de sus pantalones de pijama. Sacó de ahí una camiseta de color oscuro que usaba para dormir (jamás lo verían en la calle usando aquello)—. Es un poco grande para ti. Pero servirá hasta cuando consigamos ropa apropiada.

Supuso que al menos tendría que hacerlo. No podía ceder al protegido en ropa prestada o de papel.

Sherlock ayudó al protegido a quitarse su abrigo Belstaff y desató los cordones de la ropa de hospital, dándose cuenta que el baño que le dieron parecía que lo hubieran hecho con una esponjilla de cocina en vez de una de baño, y nuevamente, de la particular ubicación del tatuaje de registro en la nuca. La curiosidad al fin lo llevó a preguntar.

—¿Alguna razón en especial para que esto esté aquí? —preguntó, dando un toque a la marca—. El protegido saltó de susto ante el toque inesperado—. Un lugar inusual para la marca.

—No señor. No hay razón.

Sherlock dio un paso atrás para ayudar a ponerle la camiseta azul—. No hablas mucho, ¿o sí?

El protegido lo miró, y luego desvió la mirada, reprimido.

—Tal vez cuando no tengas la boca llena de gasa, —dijo, tratando de ser amable, pero la gentileza no era una cualidad conocida.

Ayudó al protegido con las mangas y con ropa interior (sí, son íntimos, pero ¿que más podía hacer por ahora?), pantalones de pijama (doblados en la bota unas tres veces) y calcetines, y un cárdigan negro bastante grande que Sherlock nunca usaba. Pero era invierno, y aunque la calefacción estaba perfecta, estaba muy frío para andar de manga corta. Vestido con la ropa de Sherlock, gigantes para su pequeña figura, apenas si se venía mejor que cuando lo vio por primera vez. Pero, ya estaba limpio. Olía mucho mejor. Y aunque su cabello fue cortado a la raíz, lo cual descubrió algunos puntos rojos de mordidas, al menos ya no tenía piojos. Eso era algo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, buscando qué hacer con el hombre.

El protegido inconscientemente se lamió los labios. Tal vez sólo la idea de comer era suficiente para hacerlo salivar. Pero se notaba que no sabía cómo debía responder. Tal vez se preguntaba si podía hacer algo con ese desastre bucal. Lentamente, asintió con la cabeza.

Solo había un problema: no tenía comida en el apartamento. Bueno, eso no era completamente cierto. Tenía una lata de aceitunas verdes vencida y un cuarto de bolsa de pasta ziti seca en los gabinetes, una bolsa de arvejas y media docena de pastel de cangrejo en el congelador que Sherlock puso ahí el verano pasado y que olvidó, y leche en el refrigerados que apenas si estaba buena para tres sorbos.

Sherlock no cocinaba para sí mismo. Casi nunca. Tostada y mermelada y eso era todo, y ya no tenía de eso. La señora Hudson —sabiendo lo inútil que era en la cocina—, en algunas ocasiones le traía pequeñas porciones y sobras, pero casi siempre comía de carrito de comida o de tiendas de fish and chips cuando estaba fuera de casa, o pedía a domicilio. Había una pila de panfletos en la mesa y en la sala, pero revisando ligero, se dio cuenta de que no podía comer Thai o barbecue o pizza, no con esa boca así. Pero tenía que comer.

Recordando cuando le sacaron las muelas del juicio a los dieciocho, Sherlock decidió salir a comprar helado y yogurt. Tal vez una malteada, si encontraba donde. Así que sentó al protegido frente al televisor, le dio el control remoto y salió del departamento hacia el supermercado.

Mientras hacía la fila, cargando cuatro paquetes de yogurt Dannon en una mano y un litro de helado Napolitano, el teléfono sonó en su bolsillo. Tratando de sacarlo, casi deja caer los yogurts.

—Te desapareciste, —dijo Lestrade.

—¿Pudiste encontrar cómo salir solo del edificio? —Añadió Sherlock.

—Ja ja.

—¿Encontraste algo en los interrogatorios? Pudo escuchar el predecible suspiro al otro lado de la línea—. No.

—Una pena.

—Sí. Bueno, no esperábamos que fuese diferente. Entrada por salida[3].

—Entrada por salida.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces para qué llamas? —La fila se movió lo suficiente para dejar los yogurts y el helado en la banda de la caja.

—Pensé que estabas interesado en otro.

—¿Otro qué? ¿Protegido suicida?

—Bueno, algo que aparenta ser un suicidio. Pero esta vez, no es un protegido.

—¿Quién?

—Sir Jeffrey Patterson. Fue encontrado muerto en el piso veintinueve de un edificio en renovación. Qué hacía ahí, cómo entró, incluso como murió-- nadie lo sabe. ¿Te interesa?

—Envíame la dirección.

La cajera estaba escaneando el primer artículo, pero Sherlock, luego de guardar el teléfono, dijo—, Deje así, —y se marchó. Haría las compras después. Ahora tenía un caso.

***

A la hora en la que finalmente regresaba a Baker Street, ya estaba oscuro, y los yogurts fueron olvidados. El caso atrajo toda su atención y poder intelectual, y aún permanecía deliciosamente sin resolver, lo cual significaba que habría más trabajo mañana y ello le encantaba.

Tan absorbido estaba en sus pensamientos sobre la misteriosa muerte de Sir Patterson que se olvidó por completo del protegido que adquirió temprano ese día hasta el momento en el que puso la llave en la cerradura. Se paralizó, suspiró y se dio de frente con la puerta justo debajo del 221B. Maldición. Era un anfitrión ahora. Y aparentemente uno negligente. Bueno, tal vez, la señora Hudson tenía algo decente en su refrigerador. Una gelatina o algo suave y frío. Y si no, tal vez estaba dispuesta a hacerle algo. Eran apenas las —miró su reloj— las once y cuarto. Maldita sea. Ya ella debía estar dormida.

Un quejido salió de sí, para luego abrir la puerta y subir las escaleras, esperando que el protegido se quedara dormido en el sofá para lidiar con el asunto en la mañana.

Pero al entrar a la sala, la única luz del lugar era la del televisor, en el mismo canal en el que lo dejó, y el control remoto permanecía en el brazo del mueble como si nunca lo hubiesen tocado. El protegido no estaba.

Por un instante Sherlock pensó, oh por Dios, es escapista. Estaba sorprendido, pero casi que lo admiraba. El protegido no aparentaba ser de los que corren, pero era probable que era más listo de lo que Sherlock suponía. Después de todo el registro aún no estaba formalizado. Sherlock pagó la cuota pero no había firmado los formularios, así que si el protegido fuese atrapado antes de llegar a Noruega —que era lo más probable— el número de registro en su nuca lo llevaría de vuelta a la perrera, no a él. Tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba. La perrera diría que es un anfitrión incompetente, o la corte lo haría, rehusándose a devolverlo. ¿Podría ser así de fácil?

Pero el instante pasó, y ahí Sherlock escuchó un quejido reprimido en la cocina. Dio unos pasos en la sala y encendió las luces, y ahí fue cuando vio al protegido, sentado en el piso, con su espalda contra la pared, parcialmente ocultó detrás de los páneles de vidrio. Sus piernas dobladas, reposaba este sobre sus tobillos, una mano sobre su boca, la otra en el lado de su rostro hinchado y se mecia y gemía de dolor. Una línea de sangre se dibujaba hasta la camiseta azul prestada.

—Oh, mierda, —dijo Sherlock. Corrió a agacharse y trató de quitar las manos del protegido de su cara. Encontró algo de resistencia. Los músculos estaban tensionados con fuerza, y sus brazos se movieron cuando Sherlock trataba de manipularlo. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e inundados con lágrimas de dolor, y cuando Sherlock finalmente logró quitar sus manos, vio la boca y la barbilla embarradas de sangre. Dios santo, debió ser el agujero en su boca, el que dejó el diente extraído. Algo malo ocurría y el sangrado no paraba.

—Vamos, de pie.

Considerando su mente brillante, ciertamente no estaba pensando, porque sujetó el brazo equivocado para intentar levantar al protegido. Al lastimar su hombro, el protegido dejó salir un grito devastador, y cuando lo hizo, sus labios se separaron y dejaron salir la sangre contenida como agua de una jarra y hacía su mano.

—¡Jesús! —gritó Sherlock, saltando hacia atrás.

El protegido quedó jadeando de dolor, y sus músculos temblaban sin control. Sherlock se alejó de ahí hasta el otro extremo de la cocina, dejándose caer en una silla, que envió una punzada dolorosa a su cadera. Se quejó frustrado, y por un momento considero las ganas de huir— irse del lugar por la noche, pretender que nunca llegó a casa y rehusarse a lidiar con este desastre. ¡Que el tipo resuelva solo! Pero la triste realidad era que, huir no era una opción para ninguna de las partes.

Se obligó a calmarse, regresando a la esquina donde estaba el protegido hecho bolita, llorando de intensa agonía y manchando de sangre el piso. Agachado, esta vez al lado derecho del contrario, puso su brazo sobre sus hombros, sujetó su muñeca con fuerza y ambos terminador de pie. Sherlock se sorprendió de lo liviano que era este hombre, fácil de levantar. Luego, lo llevó hacia el lavaplatos, donde abrió la llave del agua fría y acercó la cabeza del protegido al líquido que corría—. Vamos, escupe. Así es.

Agua junto con sangre cayó y también la gasa que debió ser cambiada horas atrás. Y Sherlock recordó algo más: las píldora para el dolor que el Dr. Murray dijo que debían tomarse cada seis horas. También había olvidado ello. El frasco estaba en su abrigo y salió con él del departamento.

Puso su mano luego bajo el agua para llenarla y hacer que el protegido bebiera, primero para lavar ese desastre de sangre —tanto como fuera posible—, pero también para lavarle la boca—. Enjuaga y escupe, —le instruyó.

No fue fácil. Tomó tiempo. El protegido siguió las instrucciones, pero hubo dolor y lágrimas. Cuando ya su saliva no cargaba tanta sangre, Sherlock lo dejó apoyado contra el lavaplatos y fue al baño por el kit de emergencia, y luego por las píldoras en su abrigo para volver a él luego de sacar del congelador la bolsa de arvejas. Dejando todo sobre la mesa, guió luego al protegido a una silla y lo hizo tragar la medicina primero. Debía tomar una, pero Sherlock le dio dos. Luego envolvió algodón con gasa y le indicó que las pusiera en su lugar, sobre el hueco en su boca. Finalmente, le dio las arvejas para que se lo pusiera al costado de su cara. Al fin, con el corazón acelerado aún, Sherlock se sentó de nuevo y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio de pensar que ya se había encargado de todo.

Excepto que, una hora pasó. Dos. Dos y medio, y viendo la forma en la que el protegido aún lloraba, temblaba y sostenía el costado de su rostro, el dolor no bajaba.

Sherlock llamó el número del Vet y lo que tuvo por respuesta fue la contestadora automática, indicando que sus actividades iniciaban a las ocho de la mañana, faltando aún seis horas para ello. Ello era una eternidad. ¿Qué podría hacer entonces? La sala de urgencias era conocida por rechazar la atención a protegidos por que no estaban cubiertos por el SNS (Servicio Nacional de Salud). Las ambulancias solo llegaban en situaciones de vida o muerte. ¿Era éste uno de esos casos? La mayoría de anfitrionoes noo podían costear ese tipo de gastos o el seguro privado de salud para sus protegidos, y atención particular era muy cara. Es por ello que lugares como los Vet's existían.

Ya rondando las tres de la mañana, un desesperado y cansado Sherlock jugó la única carta que se le pudo ocurrir ahora. Llamar a un viejo amigo.

Al otro lado de la línea, escuchó el somnoliento murmullo de una voz tratando de aclararse antes de saludar—. ¿Hola?

—Mike, necesito cobrarte ese favor.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Sherlock?

—Baker Street, tan pronto como te sea posible.

—Por todos los cielos, Sherlock, ¿sabes qué hora es? Estaba durmiendo.

—Me debes, ¿lo recuerdas? Dijiste, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Bueno, ese momento es ahora, y el lugar es Baker Street.

—¿Estás lastimado? ¡Llama al 999!

—¡Solo sube tu trasero a un taxi!

—¿Por qué? ¿¡Qué pasa!?

—Te explico cuando estés aquí. Trae tu kit médico. Vas a estar haciendo una visita domiciliaria. —Y con ello, Sherlock colgó.

Mike Stamford no vivía lejos y, al ser convocado en la mitad de la noche, no tendría tráfico que retrasara su llegada. Sherlock lo hizo subir y el doctor estaba en la mitad de la sala envuelto con su abrigo, bufanda y un gorro que cubría todo menos unos lentes empañados y una nariz roja. Dejó éste su kit médico y empezó a deshacerse de la pesada capa de ropa.

—Okay, aquí estoy, —dijo—. ¿Vas a decirme al fin--?

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando escuchó el patético sollozo de un protegido tratando de disimular su dolor. Sherlock señaló a la cocina y Mike se acercó hasta que pudo ver al implicado, en el piso de nuevo, ubicado en una esquina, agitado y llorando como un perro enfermo. Estaba usando ahora tortas de cangrejo para aliviar su dolor, las arvejas ya se habían calentado.

—Dios mío, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién es él?

—Mi protegido, —dijo Sherlock, exhausto—. Le sacaron una muela y no deja de sangrar.

—¿Y me llamas por un diente? ¡Vine listo para hacer una apendicectomía de emergencia! ¡Para ti!

—Mis disculpas por no representar un mayor reto, —espetó Sherlock con molestia—. Pero no se qué hacer con él. Solo míralo, ¡es un desastre! Le he dado sus medicinas pero sigue con mucho dolor, y ya se me acaba el algodón.

—Sabes que no soy dentista.

Sherlock rodó los ojos—. ¿Vas a ayudar o no?

—Sí, sí, de acuerdo. Es solo que... no soy un Vet. Olvídalo. A trabajar. Primero ayúdame a levantarlo del piso. Por Dios, ¿es sangre lo que mancha su camiseta? ¿En dónde duerme? Tal vez estaría más cómodo--

—El sofá servirá por ahora.

Sherlock deseó haber llamado a Mike más temprano. El hombre era calmado y metódico, no se dejaba impresionar fácilmente por complicaciones médicas o un paciente que entre el pánico no se dejara atender. Tomó algunas mediciones con su pistola de muestreo y luego administró algo de anestesia en forma de tres inyecciones con una aguja muy delgada. En minutos, el protegido empezó a calmarse, aunque su rostro permanecía rojo y sudoroso y el pobre bastardo no dejaba de temblar. Sin embargo, Sherlock se dio cuenta que había un ligero nivel de mejoría y el estrés bajó un poco.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntó Mike mientras trabajaba. Era el tipo de doctor que le gustaba dirigirse a sus pacientes por su nombre.

—No tiene nombre aún.

Mike lo miró con tono de regaño—. ¿Por qué no?

—¡Ay, por Dios, apenas lo compré hoy!

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Mike se resistió a contestar, pero era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con ello. O tal vez era el cansancio.

—De acuerdo, hijo, necesito que me dejes verte. Eso es, bien hecho.

¿Hijo? Eso era generoso. Pero pues, Mike era un hombre generoso.

Mike trabajó en silencio, pacientemente, ignorando las preguntas de Sherlock y el desespero de ver mejorar al protegido, hasta que tuvo que decirle que se sentara, se callara y lo dejara trabajar. Enervado, Sherlock hizo caso, y se dejó caer en el sofá para vigilar lo que ocurría. El protegido se quejó en algunas ocasiones, empuñando sus manos sobre su pecho, sus pies temblaando. Pero con Mike en la mitad, Sherlock no podía verle el rostro, y decidió que era lo mejor. No era una escena agradable.

Treinta minutos después, ya el médico limpiaba y organizaba todos sus implementos, y el protegido dormía en el sofá, luego de recibir un sedante.

—Osteítis alveolar, —dijo Mike, y luego en cristiano—. Los tubos están secos. La sangre no se está coagulando sobre la herida, así que los huesos y nervios están expuestos, haciendo que haya dolor intenso que se pasa a todo el lado del rostro, la mandíbula y hasta el oído. Deberías saber que esos oídos están infectados--

—Tengo gotas, —se apresuró Sherlock a responder, aunque hasta ahora se acordaba de ello.

—Esta es una afección común cuando se extrae alguna pieza dental, pero es más común en mujeres y en los desnutridos. Y puedo decirlo solo con mirarlo. Está desnutrido.

—Lo se, lo se. Lo arreglaré.

—De todas formas, enfermo o no, los alvéolos secos duelen demasiado. Pobre bastardo. Ya sellé la herida y debería dejar de sangrar, pero para que se recupere, deben pasar días. Solo dieta blanda hasta entonces. Rica en vitaminas y en calorías. —Se quedó en silencio, pensando, y luego siguió—. Déjame ver las pastillas que te dieron.

Sherlock le pasó el frasco, con suficientes medicinas para cuarenta y ocho horas. Mike leyó la etiqueta pero frunció el ceño, como si estuviese escéptico. Luego abrió el contenedor y echó en su mano un par de pastillas.

—Sí, lo que me suponía.

—¿Qué?

—Son pastillas de azúcar.

—¿Qué?

Mike le dio una vista compasiva al protegido que dormía en el sofá—. ¿De dónde sacaste a este protegido?

—La perrera. ¿Por?

—Entonces era un callejero. Entiendo. ¿Y qué pasó aquí? —Mike tocó su propio hombro izquierdo para hacer énfasis en su punto.

—Su último anfitrión le disparó.

Mike rió y luego sacudió su cabeza en negativa ante la mala suerte del pobre tipo—. Esto es lo que pasa, Sherlock. El gobierno no subsidia la salud de los protegidos como debe. Así que los refugios y los Vets, buscan reducir sus presupuestos para ahorrar un penique por ahí y otro por allá. Como que les recetan fentanyl o buprenorfina pero al final te llenan de plaacebos. El cualquier frasco de medicinas de prescripción, al menos la mitad de las pastillas son de azucar.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—Si tu protegido no hubiese desarrollado esta condición, lo más probable es que no te dieras cuenta. él hubiese podido aguantar el dolor y eventualmente éste se iria. Mala suerte. Por que me parece a mi que te han dado todo un frasco de placebos. Y el Vet acaba de ahorrarse unos cuantos cientos de libras esterlinas. Puedo casi garantizarte que ha sido lo mismo con el dolor en el hombro, incluso desde cuando ocurrió. Un protegido herido siempre es un gasto.

¿Cuánto tiempo había dicho Rudy que el protegido llevaba en ese lugar? ¿Nueve días? ¿Más? Y que llevaba aproximadamente dos semanas en recuperación desde el disparo. ¿Habría estado sufriendo todo este tiempo? Y luego Sherlock recordó lo inmovil que permanecía el protegido en la celda. Ahora todo tenía mayor sentido. El más mínimo movimiento solo avivaba el dolor. Y ahí estaba Sherlock, ordenándole que se pusiera de pie y que caminara y luego en la noche, sujetándolo del brazo sin pensar. Se le revolvió el estómago.

Mike sacó un puñado de pequeños paquetes de su kit médico—. Oxicodona, —dijo—. Suficiente para tres días. Son para él. Dale una tan pronto despierte, y una cada ocho horas. Son fuertes, pero ayudarán.

—¿Y después de los tres días?

—Verás una gran mejoría. Tampoco le haría daño que lo lleves a un dentista decente. —Cerró su bolsa y empezó a vestirse para enfrentar el clima invernal. Sherlock fue a buscar su teléfono para llamar un taxi—. Pero, Sherlock...

—¿Qué? —preguntó el aludido mientras buscaba el teléfono de la compañía de taxis.

—¿Por qué un callejero? ¿Por qué él?

Sintiéndose a la defensiva, Sherlock se paró y respondió—. ¿Y por qué no él?

Mike levantó sus manos para mostrar que no tenía la intención de atacarle—. Está bien, está bien. Solo hazte un favor. Sé paciente.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Soy paciente. Soy la persona más paciente que conozco.

Mike bufó—. Si, claro. Pero, nunca antes has lidiado con esto. Mi punto es que, has adoptado a un callejero, y creo que no te das cuenta lo que significa. Todos los protegidos del refugio vienen con problemas de uno u otro tipo. Digo, solo míralo. No han pasado veinticuatro horas y mira todo lo que has pasado. Su salud es un desastre. ¿Y en cuanto a su salud mental? Creo que lo que se viene es una ardua batalla.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Que me deshaga de él?

¿Podría obtener una nota del doctor?

Mike se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba sus guantes—. Supongo que depende. ¿Te importa más su bienestar o el tuyo?

—¿Que se supone que eso significa?

—Este es uno de esos protegidos que cambian tu vida. Si te lo quedas, deberás hacer sacrificios. Tan simple como eso. Es obvio que ha tenido una vida difícil. Su último anfitrión trató de matarlo, por todos los cielos. Así que puedes hacer su vida mejor, o peor, y eso no es de gratis. Y no me refiero al dinero. La pregunta es, ¿será Baker Street lo mejor para el? ¿o no? —se detuvo para ponerse su gorro—. Si se queda, querrás mostrarle que es bienvenido en este lugar dándole una jodida habitación. Y un nombre.

Cinco minutos después, el taxi llegó y Sherlock se asomó a la ventana para ver a Mike partir. Había empezado a nevar. Afuera el mundo se veía en paz. Adentro, el protegido dormía. Sherlock lo miró fijamente, todo hinchado y rojo, aún vistiendo esa camiseta sucia de sudoy sangre, pero completamente rendido. Echó un vistazo al frasco de pastillas placebo y pensó en lo que le dijo Mike. ¿Podría él darle a esta pobre criatura una mejor vida? ¿Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Qué esfuerzo conllevaría? ¿Cuánta energía, tiempo, dinero y corazón debía invertir en el cuidado de un protegido dañado? ¿Y por qué decidió, para empezar, asumir con esta carga? Un instante, una decisión sin pensar, y todo su mundo se puso de cabeza. Debió haber enloquecido.

Se sentó en su sillón, su cuerpo queriendo dormir pero el cerebro muy despierto para intentarlo. En la mañana, sin importar lo que haya decidido, le daría la oxicodona y pasaría a ver si la señora Hudson tenía algo de salsa de manzana. Luego buscaría comprarle ropa al protegido. Tal vez sería un asunto de unos días, pero trataría de que fueran buenos días. Podría hacer lo correcto para el protegido. Tal vez, incluso, podría darle un nombre decente.


	5. Adecuadamente Equipado

Sherlock llamó a su puerta a las siete de la mañana, pensando que, como todas las personas mayores, ella ya estaría animada y lista para saltar en ayuda de cualquier joven que la necesitara.

-Necesito salsa de manzana-, dijo.

-¿Salsa de manzana?

-Salsa de manzana.

La señora Hudson vestía de hecho un vestido malva de manga larga y olía a ese perfume con aroma a crisantemo que pensaba que era sutil pero que atraía a las abejas del verano.

-Y tal vez-, realmente odiaba pedirlo, -su ayuda.

-Uno de tus experimentos, ¿verdad? Entra, entonces. No sé si tengo salsa de manzana-. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina. Sherlock la siguió. Abriendo la puerta del frigorífico, hizo balance. -Tengo manzanas.

-No es bueno. Algo frío y fácil de comer.

Ella se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido. -Oh querido. ¿Te sientes un poco mal?

-No es para mí-. Respiró hondo. Era mejor lidiar con eso. La situación era solo temporal, pero incluso ella estaba obligada a notar un segundo cuerpo viviendo en el piso de su inquilino en algún momento. -Barnaby está muerto.

-¿Tu protegido?

-Sí.

-Oh. Lo siento, Sherlock-. Ella le tocó el brazo para consolarlo.

-No estoy triste por eso. Era viejo y la muerte es inevitable-.  
Retiró la mano con la boca apretada.

-El punto-, dijo, -es ése… Bueno, estoy seguro de que puede adivinar. Me hicieron reemplazarlo.

Los ojos de la señora Hudson se agrandaron y jadeó en silencio. -Quieres decir…

-Mi nuevo protegido está arriba. Pero le acaban de sacar un diente y le duelen las encías. Así que algo frío y suave para el desayuno sería ideal, gracias.

-Oh Sherlock-, dijo sin aliento, apoyando una mano sobre su pecho. ¿Estaba molesta con él? ¿Decepcionada? ¿Lo desaprobaba? No entendió esta reacción. No es que hubiera estado esperando felicitaciones. '¿O sí…? Ella articuló sus siguientes palabras: -¿Un niño?

-Por supuesto que no. Es un adulto. Solo un diente podrido con el que había que lidiar.

Ella pareció relajarse visiblemente, pero todavía había cierta cautela.

-¿Dónde lo vas a poner? Si piensas usar el piso del sótano, lo siento, pero tendré que aumentar tu alquiler.

-El segundo dormitorio. Naturalmente. Voy a reorganizar los muebles-. Estaba empezando a sentirse irritable. -No importa. Iré al mercado de la esquina.

Se volvió para irse, pero la Sra. Hudson lo tomó del brazo. -Espera un momento, joven. No es necesario que te apresures. Tengo algo para él, si lo necesita. ¿Qué tal un arroz con leche fría? Eso es lo suficientemente suave, debería pensar. O podría mezclar un poco de hielo, jugo de naranja y un plátano. No tomará más que un momento. Lo prepararé de inmediato.

-Gracias.

Sherlock regresó a su apartamento, donde el protegido estaba parado en el centro de la alfombra, sosteniendo su codo izquierdo con su mano derecha y luciendo ansioso, como si no supiera qué hacer consigo mismo, o qué pasaría después.

El protegido se había despertado hacía media hora, y no con suavidad. Sherlock había estado buscando sitios web en la mesa. Las pestañas abiertas reflejaban sus intenciones contradictorias. Por un lado, estaba explorando sitios donde podría publicar un protegido para licitación o canje, buscando listas de excusas justificables para devolver una compra reciente y examinando los costos de contratar un servicio de administración de barrio; por otro lado, estaba explorando sitios para empresas de muebles y rehabilitación de salas de bricolaje. Estaba en medio de un artículo sobre la nutrición adecuada para un protegido cuando, sobre la pantalla de su computadora portátil, vio que el protegido se movía en el sofá. Un segundo después, su pierna derecha sufrió un espasmo y jadeó, luego rodó del sofá y golpeó el piso con un grito agudo; había aterrizado directamente sobre su hombro lesionado.

Sherlock saltó de su silla tan rápido que la volcó, y ayudó al protegido a levantarse del suelo y volver al sofá. El protegido pareció sorprendido al encontrarse en ese extraño ambiente, como si no recordara cómo llegó allí. Su rostro enrojeció de vergüenza y de dolor; trató de sujetar su hombro y su mandíbula de una vez, haciendo que pareciera que se estaba abrazando a sí mismo. Sherlock se apresuró a servirle un vaso de agua y hacerle tragar la pastilla de oxicodona.

Ahora, se miraron desde el otro lado de la habitación. Bueno, Sherlock lo miró. El protegido no era muy bueno en el contacto visual.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-, preguntó.

-Sí, señor -aún hablaba con voz ronca. Sherlock había quitado la gasa y el algodón, que una vez más estaban empapados en sangre, aunque no tanto, y los reemplazó por otros nuevos. Al menos la hinchazón se había reducido en un cincuenta por ciento.

-Vamos, necesitaremos cambiarte las vendas de los hombros esta mañana. Pero primero vamos a desayunar contigo. La Sra. Hudson va a traerte algo. ¿Tienes hambre?

El protegido parecía no entender la pregunta, y Sherlock se preguntó si, tal vez, había comprado a un idiota. Luego vino un lento asentimiento.

-Por supuesto que lo eres. Mira, no tienes que quedarte ahí parado. Adelante, toma asiento. El sillón es lo suficientemente cómodo.

El protegido se sentó según las instrucciones.

-Correcto. Entonces… así es el asunto. Sobre tu nombre-. Sherlock cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la silla de cuero de enfrente. El protegido lo miró ansiosamente, apretando la parte superior de sus muslos apretados. -Tus nombres pasados no son buenos-, dijo sin rodeos. -Todas esas cosas horribles que te llamó tu último anfitrión, o cuantos "últimos anfitriones" hayas tenido… ¿cuál es cuántos? Los dedos del protegido estaban juntando la tela del pijama en un puño cerrado sobre su muslo. -Muchos, señor.

-Un número sería maravilloso-, dijo Sherlock con ironía.

Los ojos del protegido cayeron a sus rodillas. -Diecisiete, señor.

Sherlock luchó por contener su reacción, pero quería gritar: ¡Diecisiete! ¡En treinta y siete años! ¡Eso promedió unos veintiséis meses por anfitrión! Se suponía que los protegidos eran responsabilidades de por vida. Por supuesto, Sherlock sabía que fueron comprados, vendidos y negociados, y los anfitriones murieron y se tuvieron que hacer nuevos arreglos, pero ¿diecisiete anfitriones? Todavía era un protegido relativamente joven. ¿Acaso era más problemático de lo que Sherlock podía imaginar?

No parecía un problema. Parecía un niño asustado, no un problema.

-Bien-, dijo Sherlock, recomponiéndose. -Entonces eso me convierte en el número dieciocho, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente lo pasaría al número diecinueve? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta?

-Sí, señor.

-Tu acento no es de Londres. ¿Dónde naciste? ¿Kent? ¿Canterbury, tal vez?

-Dover, señor".

-Y desde Dover, has tenido diecisiete anfitriones diferentes y diecisiete nombres diferentes.

El protegido asintió. Sus mejillas estaban considerablemente más rojas que cuando la conversación había comenzado.

-Y apuesto a que no te ha gustado ni uno solo. Nombres, quiero decir.

No hubo respuesta. El protegido parecía estar esperando el próximo otorgamiento: un Spot, un Dobby o un Dumbo.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia atrás y cruzó una pierna. -¿Sabes de dónde viene mi nombre? ¿Sherlock? Un poco extraño, ¿no?

Por primera vez, una luz de curiosidad entró en los ojos del protegido.

-Mis padres no se decidieron por un nombre. Madre quería a William. Padre quería a Scott. Terriblemente aburridos, los dos. Los nombres, no mis padres. Por otra parte, eso es discutible. Discutieron al respecto durante días, hasta que el ayuntamiento amenazó con multarlos por no presentar un nombre con el certificado de nacimiento. Luego, según cuenta la historia, mi hermano mayor me estaba mirando en mi cuna, y el sol entraba por la ventana, justo en mi cara. Dijo que parecía que mi cabello estaba brillando. Y mamá, la lingüista de la familia, dijo que le recordaba a un apellido, proveniente del inglés antiguo: scir, que significa brillante, y locc, que significa cabello. Sherlock. Pensaron que me sentaba bien. Fui rubio hasta que cumplí cuatro años.

Él sonrió, viendo cómo la cara del protegido revoloteaba atrevidamente hacia sus rizos oscuros. Sherlock siempre había pensado que la historia de su nombre era un poco ridícula, incluso demasiado sentimental, por lo que nunca la compartió con nadie, a pesar de que se le preguntaba interminablemente de dónde venía. No tenía idea de por qué lo estaba compartiendo con un protegido al que apenas conocía desde hacía veinticuatro horas. -¿No se te ocurriría mirarme ahora, verdad?

-No señor. Es… un nombre inusual.

¡Ah! Una opinión. Así que, después de todo, el protegido tenía opiniones.

-Muy bien. Pero siempre lo he preferido. Porque ya ves, mamá ganó la discusión. Me bautizaron William. Pero también eligieron a Sherlock y Scott. Y cuando tuve la edad suficiente para conocerlos a todos, decidí que Sherlock me gustaba más, y desde entonces no he respondido a otro. Así que, en cierto modo, supongo que se podría decir que me nombré a mí mismo.

-Sí, señor.

-Perdiste el punto de esta historia. Eso es lo que me gustaría que hicieras. Quiero que te nombres a ti mismo. Lo que quieras. Pero será tu elección.

El protegido no tuvo tiempo de expresar completamente su asombro, porque en ese momento, la Sra. Hudson subió las escaleras, una vez más con la bandeja del té. Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba cargado con una jarra de batido de naranja y plátano y dos tazones de arroz con leche.

-Aquí estamos, querido-, dijo, dejando la bandeja en la mesa de café. Luego se puso de pie y se retorció las manos, y Sherlock pensó que su sonrisa se veía menos natural, más deliberada cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia el protegido.

El protegido se puso de pie con una mueca de dolor y se volvió hacia ella. Agachó la cabeza y murmuró: "Buenos días, señora", como solían hacerlo los protegidos.

Sherlock se puso de pie también y caminó para estar junto a ella para una presentación adecuada. -Esta es la señora Hudson. Es mi casera, no mi ama de llaves, pero a menudo confunde a las dos.

-Oh, basta-, dijo, dándole una palmada en el brazo. -En realidad, está indefenso, o no tendría que molestarme tanto con él. -Sí. Definitivamente nervioso, Sra. Hudson-; su voz ya aguda había subido tres tonos completos.  
-¿Y cómo te llamas entonces?-, le preguntó al protegido.

-Está trabajando en eso-, dijo Sherlock.

-Oh. Veo. Dios mío. ¿Qué pasó aquí?- Señaló la mancha de sangre en la parte delantera de la camisa del protegido.

-Un poco de problema anoche-, respondió Sherlock. -Gracias por el desayuno. Esto lo solucionará.

Lo dijo como un despido. Había cosas que hacer y quería seguir adelante: alimentar al protegido, ayudarlo a desvestirse, cambiar las envolturas y luego volver a vestirlo con ropa que no estuviera manchada de sangre. Luego tuvo que averiguar qué vendría después.

Pero ella no se fue.

-Me han dicho que has tenido un pequeño problema con tu diente-, dijo la Sra. Hudson, sentándose en el sofá e invitándose así a quedarse más tiempo. Dejó que Sherlock le sirviera al protegido un plato de arroz con leche él mismo. Pero se sentó rígidamente y en el mismo borde del sofá, sin aparentar tranquilidad, pero haciendo todo lo posible por ser civilizada.

-Entiendo, querido, tengo mal la cadera. A veces, cuando esas cosas comienzan, es todo en lo que puedes pensar, ¿no es así? Lo siento, no tengo más que esa comida. El yogur habría estado bien, supongo. Sherlock quería salsa de manzana y me temo que yo no tengo ninguna, pero normalmente hago las compras los lunes. Ahí es cuando obtengo todas las frutas y verduras frescas. Si espero hasta el final de la semana y me quedo con espinacas marchitas y manzanas manchadas, y eso no lo podemos permitir. Tendrías que comerlo todo el mismo día o se echaría a perder, y eso es muy poco práctico.

El protegido, sentado una vez más en el sillón, sostuvo el cuenco de arroz con leche fría en las dos manos y miró a la Sra. Hudson como si nunca antes hubiese visto algo como ella. Sherlock casi se rió. Pero el protegido parecía demasiado tímido para acomodarse, a pesar del hecho de que debía de estar hambriento. Entonces Sherlock decidió ofrecerle un poco de aliento.

-¡Come!-, Dijo Sherlock, y se sentó de nuevo en su silla de cuero.

Pero el repentino estruendo de su voz tuvo un efecto bastante adverso.

Los hombros del protegido saltaron y sus manos se estremecieron, y el cuenco golpeó el suelo a sus pies. El arroz con leche saltó del cuenco y cruzó la alfombra.

-¡Oh! -Exclamó la señora Hudson.

-Mierda-. Sherlock separó los pies para evitar que cayeran en el pudín.

El protegido parecía horrorizado. Sus ojos se alzaron hacia Sherlock, redondos y asustados. -Perdóneme, señor. Incluso su voz temblaba. -Lo limpiaré.

-¡Tonterías! - dijo la señora Hudson, poniéndose de pie.

Pero el protegido ya se estaba arrodillando y volviendo a meter el arroz fangoso en el cuenco con la mano desnuda.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?-, dijo Sherlock, estupefacto, y se puso de pie donde se alzaba sobre el protegido encorvado. El protegido se estremeció de nuevo, hundió la cabeza en el hombro lesionado y se congeló en el acto de limpiar el desorden.

-¡Sherlock! - dijo la Sra. Hudson en un susurro siseante, haciéndole señas para que se acercara a ella con urgencia. Todavía desconcertado, cruzó la habitación hacia ella, pero su intención era solo alejarlo del protegido. Ella misma dio un paso hacia él.

-Ahí está, querido, fue solo un desliz. Ven, vamos a lavarte. Sherlock limpiará la alfombra.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Sherlock, que no tenía la costumbre de limpiar nada. Además, no fue su lío.

Ella lo ignoró y llevó al protegido al fregadero de la cocina por el codo. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Sherlock fue por el papel de cocina.

Después, la Sra. Hudson llevó al protegido a la mesa de la cocina para su desayuno, que Sherlock lo vio comer lentamente, con la cabeza gacha sobre el plato de arroz con leche fresca mientras masticaba con cuidado del lado ileso de la boca. Tomó el batido con una cuchara, para manejarla mejor. Después de todo, la mezcla helada probablemente no fue demasiado bienvenida para los nervios expuestos, sin importar qué tan bien se empaquetara la herida. Pero de todos modos comió, los ojos brillaban por la humedad y parecía que tenía problemas para tragar. Mientras tanto, la Sra. Hudson tomó lo que quedaba y lo preparó para guardarlo en el refrigerador de Sherlock.

-¡Oh Sherlock, no es de extrañar! ¡Apenas tienes un bocado!

Enfurecido, dijo: -No fue un problema hasta que tuve una segunda boca que alimentar-. Luego se giró para arrojarse al sofá y enfurruñarse. Era agradable no tener al protegido en su línea de visión. De todos modos, se tapó la cara con un brazo. Dios, estaba cansado. No dormir anoche fue un error: iba a ser un día largo.

El sonido de un carraspeo por encima de él le hizo mirar por debajo del brazo y ver a la señora Hudson parada allí, con las manos en jarras, dándole una mirada de censura. No estaba acostumbrado a ver eso. No de ella, al menos.

Sus labios se movieron, pero tuvo que esforzarse para escucharla. –No te atrevas.

-Él frunció el ceño y se levantó lentamente para sentarse. La Sra. Hudson como si no hubiera dicho nada en absoluto, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y anunció claramente: -Parece que me voy a las tiendas para abastecerte. Tienes cosas que hacer por aquí.

Con otra mirada puntiaguda, se dio la vuelta y dejó el departamento.

***

Hubo un estremecimiento más del protegido, esta vez cuando Sherlock estaba cambiando el vendaje de la herida del hombro.

-Lo siento-, murmuró Sherlock, y trató de ser más suave con su aplicación de crema medicada.

Había visto el tejido roto mientras estaba en el veterinario, pero ahora podía examinarlo correctamente. No es que no hubiera visto una herida de bala antes, pero por lo general eran personas muertas. Este se estaba curando y le fascinaba. La bala había atravesado directamente, creando un agujero perfectamente redondo por donde había entrado. Allí, en el centro del hombro, la piel estaba tensa y un poco fruncida y roja, aunque el músculo de abajo todavía sangraba de azul en un patrón ancho en forma de red, un recordatorio del impacto devastador del plomo perforando la carne, el músculo y hueso. Pero en el lado opuesto, la herida de salida se parecía más a una explosión en la piel, donde esa misma carne, músculo y hueso habían estallado hacia afuera, dejando atrás una masa como una explosión estelar. Habría habido mucha sangre.

-¿Está ayudando la medicación?-, preguntó, aunque sólo fuera por algo que decir. Se sentía miserable por las conversaciones triviales.

-Sí, señor.

De nuevo entonces, el protegido empeoró.

Pensó en corregirlo de nuevo, insistiendo en que el protegido lo llamara Sherlock, no señor. Odiaba al ‘señor’. Mycroft era un señor. Pero lo dejó pasar. Todavía se sentía mal por lo del pudín.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te disparó? ¿Qué hiciste?

Ya sentado perfectamente en la silla, el protegido parecía no tener ninguna reacción a la pregunta, pero algo imperceptible en él pareció congelarse.

¿Era esa una de esas cosas "descorteses" por las que Lestrade insistía sin cesar sobre él? Tal vez no debería haber hecho la pregunta, o al menos esperar hasta que no estuviera probando activamente la herida del hombro para satisfacer su propia curiosidad. Pero estaba ahí fuera ahora, y no iba a retractarse.

-¿Fue accidental? ¿Estaba, no sé, bromeando, presumiendo o borracho?

-No, señor-, dijo el protegido. -Él… estaba enojado, señor.

-¿Qué le hizo enojar?

-Yo… -El protegido parecía un poco asustado, como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas. -Le disgusté. Pero señor Holmes, señor, le prometo: me esforzaré mucho para no disgustarle.

Sherlock se resistió. -Eso no es una preocupación. No es a lo que me refiero-. Cerró el frasco de crema medicada y terminó de vendar la herida en silencio. Por fin, dio la vuelta al frente con una camiseta nueva de su guardarropa. Mientras ayudaba a al protegido a vestirse, dijo: -Puedo ver que tu último anfitrión era un bastardo. Quizás yo también lo sea. Pero no así. No te haré daño. ¿Está bien? Ni siquiera tengo un arma.

Si pensaba que esta podría ser una afirmación apaciguadora, estaba equivocado. El protegido ni siquiera lo miraba ahora cuando asintió superficialmente.

-¿Me crees?

-Sí, señor.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Sherlock comenzó a sonar. Mientras se movía para responder, suspiró. -No, no me crees.

El identificador de llamadas decía Lestrade. Él respondió con entusiasmo.

-Sir Jeffrey Patterson, aparentemente, estaba teniendo una aventura, dijo el detective inspector.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco. -Eso es lo que te dije anoche. ¿Por qué si no tendría dos teléfonos móviles? Obvio.

-Eso no siempre significa una aventura. Patterson era diplomático y esos tipos suelen tener un número personal y uno comercial… Pero eso no viene al caso. Sí, sí, tenías razón, pero ahora tenemos una evidencia más directa del hecho. Un testigo lo vio a él y a la AP juntos de una manera decididamente personal y no comercial. ¿Quizás se suicidó por vergüenza? No lo sé, pero es una pista. Vamos a ir a interrogarla ahora. Iré a recogerte en unos diez minutos.

Sherlock se acercó el teléfono a la oreja pero no respondió. Giró lentamente, y por el rabillo del ojo vio que el protegido giraba con cuidado su hombro, como si estuviera tratando de resolver un problema pero sin llamar la atención sobre sí mismo.

-¿Sherlock? ¿Me has oído? Dije diez minutos.

Sherlock cerró los ojos consternado, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando con su vida. Había dicho que no a muchos casos, pero nunca a los que encontraba tan interesantes. Renunció a comer, dormir, duchas y asuntos personales en interés de casos interesantes. Así que se encogió cuando se escuchó a sí mismo decir: -Estoy ocupado.

-¿Cómo dices?

¡Dios, este fue un buen caso! ¿Cómo pudo decir que no? Tal vez podría simplemente arrastrar al protegido y decirle que se mantuviera fuera del camino. Pero no, eso nunca funcionaría, especialmente considerando su condición actual. ¿Por qué tuvo que salir la Sra. Hudson? Ella podría haber sido una cuidadora útil. Tenía que decir que no, pero maldita sea si estaría feliz por eso.

-¿En serio?

-Surgió algo.

-¿En las últimas doce horas?- Lestrade sonaba completamente desconcertado, incrédulo. -Después de rogarme que te contacte a primera hora...

-¡Nunca ruego!

-... e insistiendo en que comparta contigo el informe toxicológico confidencial.

-¿Lo tienes?

-¡No! Tomará al menos otro día. Solo pensé que estarías interesado en hablar con los familiares más cercanos y con la otra mujer.

-Puedes informarme más tarde, dijo Sherlock. Tenía que colgar ese teléfono. La conversación lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Bien, pero ¿qué es tan importante...?

Sherlock terminó la llamada.

***

En algún momento a primera hora de la tarde, notó que la respiración de su protegido se volvía más intensa y deliberada. Sherlock no sabía por qué estaba sintonizado con el sonido de la respiración del hombre, de todas las cosas, pero eso fue lo que llamó su atención, lo que lo llevó a notar la forma en que el protegido se sentaba rígidamente en el sillón, su espalda ligeramente arqueada y su ojos mirando hacia abajo, y no a la televisión que Sherlock había insistido en que viera mientras él trabajaba, y que debería haber ahogado el sonido de inhalaciones nasales y exhalaciones. También notó la nueva capa de sudor en la frente del protegido, y luego la forma en que sus dedos agarraban el apoyabrazos. No era diferente a cómo lo había visto por primera vez, en la perrera.

Sherlock miró su reloj.

-Mierda, ¿por qué no dijiste algo?-, dijo levantándose.

El protegido lo miró tímidamente a través de las pestañas y luego volvió a bajar la vista, como si no se atreviera a hablar. O moverse.

Sherlock fue a la cocina, donde había dejado la oxicodona junto al fregadero. Luego sacó un vaso del armario y lo llenó con agua del grifo. El protegido se retrasó casi tres horas en tomarlo, lo que significaba que había estado sufriendo durante tres horas sin decir una palabra.

-Sabes, no tienes que esperar el permiso-, dijo, colocando el vaso en la mesa auxiliar y pasándose la pastilla directamente en su mano. -Cada ocho horas, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes cómo decir la hora?

-Sí, señor-, dijo el protegido, pero con tristeza. Colocó la pastilla en la parte de atrás de su boca, pero su mano derecha temblaba demasiado para levantar el vaso, y Sherlock sabía que su izquierda estaba demasiado débil para agarrarla. Sherlock vio como la desamparada criatura esperaba que pasara el ataque que había tomado el control de su mano antes de intentar beber del vaso, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Déjame-, dijo. Y él mismo levantó el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios del protegido hasta que tragó.

Estaba a punto de preguntar al respecto (¿siempre había tenido un temblor en esa mano?) Cuando sonó el timbre anunciando un invitado. ¿O quizás un cliente? Realmente le vendría bien un cliente ahora. Incluso podría resolver un caso desde la comodidad de la sala de estar. El pensamiento lo animó.

Pero cuando llegó el visitante, su corazón se hundió al ver que era solo el mensajero al que había estado temiendo.

-Firme aquí, aquí, e inicial aquí, dijo el niño, un estudiante (a menos que llevara el broche de London College en la correa de su bolso cruzado irónicamente) estudiando… Sherlock inhaló rápidamente. Sí, eso fue formaldehído. Entonces estudiante de medicina. Trata de ganar un poco de dinero extra tomando un trabajo como mensajero. Eso significaba que no procedía del dinero. Era un nuevo adulto, por lo que probablemente todavía estaba en su primera sala, aunque Sherlock se preguntaba cuánto trabajo le dedicaría. La mayoría de los estudiantes usaban el estipendio financiado por el estado destinado a sus pupilos en los dobladores y las vacaciones en Nueva Francia, como siempre hacían los estudiantes tontos. Fue una pena que ni siquiera ellos estuvieran exentos de la ACCP.

Mientras firmaba y fechaba el recibo, Sherlock se preguntó distraídamente si el niño estaría interesado en un intercambio. Puede ser una buena práctica para el aspirante a médico cuidar a un inválido.

"Adiós, amigo", dijo el mensajero mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras y se dirigía a su próxima entrega.

Sherlock rasgó la cuerda en la solapa del paquete plano y lo sacó: los formularios de registro del Refugio y Centro de Retención del Distrito Sur de Londres. En la parte superior de la página estaba el número de registro del protegido, JW6462-11, y la confirmación del pago de 1.500 libras esterlinas, que se había liquidado esa mañana. Se rascó la barbilla mientras leía el resto, lo que requería primero que Sherlock completara su propia información (nombre, número de identificación nacional, dirección, número de teléfono, miembros del hogar, parientes más cercanos, ingresos mensuales, costo del alquiler, comprobante de vivienda y comprobante de empleo), además de ofrecer comprobante de inspección sanitaria (tenía el recibo del Dr. Murray en el escritorio), y finalmente, en la parte de atrás, encontró una lista de artículos que requerían sus iniciales:

___ Entiendo que acoger un protegido es parte de mi deber cívico como ciudadano del estado de New Britain.

___ Entiendo que mi protegido es un ser vivo con necesidades y que estoy obligado a satisfacer esas necesidades.

___ Entiendo que es ilegal usar el dinero del estipendio del gobierno destinado al cuidado de mi protegido para cualquier otro propósito.

___ Entiendo que, según la CFCA, debo asegurarme de que mi protegido esté vestido tanto de día como de noche.

___ Entiendo que, de acuerdo con la CFCA, debo asegurarme de que mi protegido consuma la cantidad recomendada de calorías diarias recetadas por un profesional médico de la sala.

___ Entiendo que, de acuerdo con la CFCA, debo abordar cualquiera de las necesidades médicas de mi protegido de manera oportuna.

___ Entiendo que, si mi pupilo es un niño, estoy obligado a educar a mi protegido desde los 5 hasta los 12 años.

___ Entiendo que no se me permite llevar a mi protegido fuera del distrito de registro.

___ Entiendo que mi protegido debe usar brazaletes de identificación cuando esté en público, esté o no presente.

___ Entiendo que es ilegal abandonar a mi protegido.

___ Entiendo que es ilegal comprar, vender o comerciar con otro anfitrión, o dejar que otro anfitrión asuma la custodia, sin la debida aprobación gubernamental.

___ Entiendo que es ilegal usar a mi protegido para un trabajo irrazonable.

___ Entiendo que es ilegal usar a mi protegido de manera sexual.

___ Entiendo que es ilegal hablar con mi protegido sobre Noruega.

___ Entiendo que es mi responsabilidad disciplinar a mi protegido de una manera aprobada por el estado.

___ Entiendo que si mi protegido muere o sufre una lesión grave, debo presentar un informe dentro de las cuarenta y ocho horas.

___ Entiendo que, después de la expiración de mi protegido o la terminación de mis deberes de anfitrión con respecto a mi protegido, tengo la obligación de encontrar un reemplazo dentro de los treinta días y continuar con mis deberes de anfitrión cívico, a menos que esté exento.

___ Entiendo que cualquier incumplimiento de mis obligaciones para con mi protegido resultará en una multa y / o encarcelamiento y / o capacitación obligatoria para el cuidado del pupilo por mi cuenta.

Firmado ____________________________________ Fecha ______________

Sherlock se frotó la barbilla con irritación mientras leía la lista y no marcó nada. Recordaba vagamente haber firmado uno de estos cuando se hizo cargo de la custodia de Barnaby, pero lo había hecho solo como una cuestión de rutina, una formalidad. En ese entonces, no había tenido necesidad de prestar atención a nada de eso. Volvió a la primera página y vio un elemento más que había pasado por alto:

Nombre común del protegido ___________________

Bueno, eso fue todo entonces, ¿no? No podría completar esto todavía, incluso si quisiera. Lo dejó en el escritorio encima de los papeles de vencimiento de Barnaby y se alejó hacia las escaleras. Aunque no podía salir del piso, necesitaba alejarse de la sala. Así que desaparecer en el piso de arriba a su querido laboratorio privado sería suficiente por ahora.

-Solo estoy… -, también se sintió obligado a explicar su partida, -yendo arriba un rato. Solo mantente… haciendo lo que sea que hagas. Tomaremos, eh, el té en una hora.

Luego corrió escaleras arriba, subió los escalones de dos en dos y se encerró en la habitación.

Sherlock había estado alquilando el 221B durante siete años, y durante seis y medio de esos años, había disfrutado del uso de su laboratorio. Aunque no era tan sofisticado como los que había usado en la universidad (todavía no había adquirido un homogeneizador, por ejemplo), estaba bien equipado con un microscopio de alta potencia, una centrífuga, balanzas de laboratorio, espectrofotómetro, medidores de pH y refractómetro, y planeaba adquirir un micrótomo a continuación. Estaba orgulloso de este espacio. Valió miles de libras esterlinas e incontables horas de entretenimiento y descubrimiento. Estas máquinas le permitieron continuar con su trabajo como investigador privado, por lo que también fue una inversión en su profesión. ¿Qué se esperaba honestamente que hiciera? ¿Limpiarlo todo para que el protegido pudiera tener su propio dormitorio? Irrazonable. ¿Hacer que el protegido duerma en el sofá durante los próximos años o décadas sin importar cuántos años o décadas haya sobrevivido el hombre? Insostenible. ¿Mudarse de casa y encontrar un piso de tres habitaciones por el mismo precio que pedía la Sra. Hudson? Imposible.

Se hundió en su taburete giratorio, apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y gimió.

No te preocupes por nada, se reprendió a sí mismo. Se irá antes de que termine la semana.

Por supuesto, estaba la cocina. La mesa era mucho más pequeña, pero podía contener un microscopio y escalas muy bien. Todo lo demás podría ser… extendido. Vasos en la encimera. Centrifugar en el armario. Refractómetro en un cajón.

Llamarás a Bill Wiggins y él te buscará un comprador. No se harán preguntas.

En esta habitación cabría un colchón de un solo tamaño, fácil. O uno pequeño doble. O simplemente un doble normal. Demonios, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué hombre adulto quería dormir en una habitación individual cuando una doble era una opción?

Consigue un gato. Consigue un gerry. Envíalo a la finca. Haz que Mycroft se preocupe por eso.

Y un armario podría colocarse en la esquina. Un escritorio junto a la ventana. Un cajón de calcetines, un zapatero, un espejo de pie.

Este no tiene por qué ser tu problema.

Quizás no tenía por qué ser un problema.

Pasaron sesenta minutos en silencio, pero aún no sabía si llenaría ese formulario.

***

Bajó las escaleras con dificultad, pero sus pies se detuvieron en el umbral.

-¡Qué es esto!

El protegido estaba de pie junto a la mesa en la ventana, y cuando se dio la vuelta, Sherlock vio que se había colocado un té para untar: tetera, taza, platillo, azucarero y aparentemente lo que quedaba de la leche en una pequeña jarra.

Era un juego de té en el que Sherlock no había usado… años, ¿verdad? Heredado de su madre, era un decorado de la época victoriana con campanillas azules y bordes dorados pintados, en impecables condiciones y, aunque él nunca lo admitiría, de demasiado valor sentimental como para usarlo en algo menos formal que el té con el rey Carlos, en lo que a él respectaba. Sobre todo, fue para exhibición. El protegido debió haberlo visto en el aparador del rincón y pensó que era adecuado para el té de la tarde. En su mente, Sherlock vio el incidente con el arroz con leche recreándose a sí mismo con las preciosas tazas de té.

-¿No pidió té, señor?

¿Sabes cómo hacer un buen té? Eso es todo lo que necesito. Esas eran las mismas palabras que había usado en la perrera. Y luego, justo ahora, tomaremos el té en una hora.

El protegido lo había escuchado como una orden.

Ten paciencia, escuchó a Mike Stamford decir en su cabeza.

Sherlock frunció los labios y contuvo un chillido de horror. -Lo hice. Sí. Gracias. Había planeado hacerlo yo mismo, pero… gracias.

Echó un vistazo a la delicada tetera y las tazas, esperando ver una astilla o una grieta, pero no había nada. El protegido se quedó parado, esperando ansiosamente el juicio mientras el aroma del té se elevaba del pico de la tetera. Con delicadeza, Sherlock se sirvió una taza y añadió dos azúcares. Él se movió. Luego, mirando al protegido por encima del borde de la taza, tomó un sorbo. Tragado. Golpeado.

-Está bien-, dijo, y el protegido se relajó visiblemente.

-¡Yoo-hoo!

Sherlock volvió a colocar la taza en su platillo y se volvió hacia el ruido de la Sra. Hudson subiendo las escaleras. Segundos más tarde, se empujó a través de la puerta, con los brazos cargados con las bolsas de la compra y los músculos visiblemente tensos en su cuello.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, señora Hudson!, gritó. -¡Si hubiera tocado el timbre, habría bajado!

-Oh querido-, dijo, dejando todo en la entrada. -Puedes ayudarme a descargarlo aquí.

Pero no era solo comida lo que había traído con ella. Entre los comestibles había bolsas de papel llenas de ropa. Después de que trasladaron los alimentos a la cocina y los alimentos fríos al frigorífico, empezó a colocar el resto en el sofá.

-Ahora, tenía que adivinar tu tamaño, querido-, le dijo al protegido, mientras Sherlock miraba boquiabierto y el protegido retrocedía, vacilante en mostrar su curiosidad por las cosas que le había traído. -Pero creo que lo hice bien. Ven aquí, ven aquí, no seas tímido. El protegido se acercó a él y ella sostuvo una camisa abotonada con cuello en su pecho. -Oh, sí, esto estará bien. ¿No te parece? Es un color encantador en ti. ¿Qué opinas, Sherlock?

-Señora Hudson, no tenía que hacerlo… Es decir, lo iba a equipar yo mismo. Pronto.

-Tonterías, estaba en camino-. Sherlock dudaba mucho de que lo fuera. 

-Además, ¡no tenía una puntada propia! Y no te preocupes por el costo. Lo agregaré a tu alquiler.

Ella no se había reprimido en los gatos de la compra. En el sofá, amontonó cinco camisas de cuello (a cuadros y lisas) y tres jerseys de rayas, dos pares de jeans y tres pares de pantalones, pijamas de invierno y bata, ropa interior para una semana y un paquete de seis calcetines oscuros para hombre. Un cinturón de cuero marrón y un pesado abrigo negro, sin mencionar los guantes, la bufanda y el sombrero. Aunque no eran de la más alta moda ni de la mejor marca, tampoco eran de segunda mano ni del centro comercial de un barrio. Eran artículos por valor de cientos de libras. No era que a Sherlock le molestara. Estaba sorprendido de que la señora Hudson hubiera tomado la iniciativa. Y avergonzado de no haberlo hecho él mismo.

-No sabía tu talla de zapato, amor-, continuó, -Y no es algo que uno deba adivinar. Así que tendrás que esperar a esos.

Sherlock saltó antes de que pudiera detenerse. -Lo llevaré a comprar zapatos mañana. -Luego, tal vez como compensación, agregó: -Y botas. Zapatos y botas.

El protegido parecía aturdido. -Gracias, señor-, dijo, un poco sin aliento.

-Gracias señora. Todo esto es… yo nunca… es decir, es muy generoso.

-¡Nada generoso!-, dijo la señora Hudson. -Ahora eres parte de la familia, ¿no es así? Está bien que te sientas cómodo aquí, y tu propia ropa adecuada es un paso en la dirección correcta.

Al escuchar la palabra familia, tanto Sherlock como el protegido miraron hacia otro lado, el primero por culpa de lo que estaba planeando hacer a medias. El protegido, cuya cabeza parecía perpetuamente inclinada hacia el suelo, murmuró otro agradecimiento. Parecía que no podía apartar la vista de las bolsas ordenadamente apiladas en el sofá, y Sherlock tuvo un pensamiento fugaz: se preguntó cuánto había tenido que llamar suyo al protegido. A los protegidos no se les permitía técnicamente la propiedad, en el sentido legal de la palabra, pero la mayoría de ellos acumulaban posesiones de un tipo u otro. Los niños tenían juguetes, los adolescentes tenían libros preaprobados, los adultos tenían recuerdos que les regalaban los anfitriones. Todos ellos tenían un guardarropa limitado. Cuando los protegidos pasaban de un anfitrión a otro, por lo general traían consigo una bolsa de viaje o una pequeña maleta con sus escasas pertenencias. Su protegido había venido sin nada. Literalmente nada.

-Continúa, entonces-, dijo la Sra. Hudson con una sonrisa, acariciando el brazo del protegido con ánimo. -Pruébate algo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-, se ofreció Sherlock. Luego, como explicación a la Sra. Hudson, señaló su propio hombro y dijo: -Un poco rígido.

-Creo que puedo arreglármelas bien, señor-, dijo el protegido.

-Como gustes. Siéntete libre de usar el dormitorio.

La Sra. Hudson eligió un atuendo, desde pantalones hasta suéter, y el protegido caminó (cojeó) hasta la parte trasera del piso.

-Se pondrá bien-, dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. -Un poco tímido, ¿no es así?

-Mmm.

-Pobrecito. Se nota que ha pasado por una mala vida.

Sí, el último anfitrión del protegido obviamente había sido violento. Todos los signos clásicos de abuso a largo plazo estaban allí. Ansiedad, miedo, dificultad en las interacciones sociales, personalidad retraída. Estaba bajo de peso, desnutrido, generalmente descuidado. La evidencia de maltrato físico en forma de cicatrices y patrones de piel descoloridos y huesos mal colocados alargó la línea de tiempo del maltrato más allá de semanas o meses. Sherlock sospechaba años. Y todo eso estaba al lado del hecho de que le habían disparado.

¿Por qué diablos había elegido un protegido así?

-Tendrá un buen tiempo para instalarse-, continuó la Sra. Hudson. -Parece que vamos a tener las manos ocupadas.

La cabeza de Sherlock dio la vuelta y sus cejas se fruncieron. -¿Tendremos?

-Oh, no quiero ser presuntuosa. Lo siento, amor. Por supuesto, eres más que capaz de cuidar a tu propio protegido. Solo sé que, si alguna vez me necesitas...

-¡La necesito! - dijo Sherlock antes de que pudiera evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca o pensar en una forma más digna de decirlas. Rápidamente regresó a la bandeja del té y bebió un sorbo de su taza, tratando de actuar como si no hubiera dejado que su desesperación estallara en él.

Pero la Sra. Hudson tuvo más tacto que criticarlo. -Está bien-, dijo suavemente.

Le sirvió una taza de té. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que el protegido no se había servido uno. -Si no es molestia.

-No te preocupes en absoluto. Si puedo manejarte a ti, ciertamente puedo manejarlo a él.

Él la miró con escepticismo antes de darse cuenta de que se burlaba de él. Ella se tapó la boca, riendo, luego aceptó la taza. –Gracias, cariño. Vaya, si este es un juego de té encantador.

Se sentaron amigablemente, bebieron el té y esperaron a que volviera el protegido. Le tomó algo de tiempo, y Sherlock estuvo tentado de tocar la puerta y preguntar si todo estaba bien, pero la Sra. Hudson le pidió que tuviera paciencia. No debería sentirse apurado. Por fin, oyeron unos pasos suaves que se acercaban por el pasillo y el protegido reapareció, vestido con unos vaqueros y un jersey de rayas negras y azules. La transformación fue notable. Pero para la cabeza rapada y la mandíbula medio hinchada, el protegido ya no tenía el aspecto de un chucho recién salido de la perrera. La señora Hudson tenía buen ojo: la ropa parecía que le quedaba bastante bien (un poco holgada, pero con el tiempo le pondría más carne), y además le sentaba bien. No estaba sonriendo exactamente, pero había una luz en sus ojos que Sherlock no había visto antes. Algo inteligente que se había perdido.

-¡Espléndido!-, gritó la señora Hudson, aplaudiendo. -Te ves maravilloso, querido. ¿Cómo se siente?

-Gracias, señora, muy bien, señora-, dijo el protegido, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia ella con agradecimiento. Miró a Sherlock y se alejó, pero también asintió con la cabeza en su dirección.

Una cosa a la vez, supuso.

***

Era de noche. Después de pasar la mayor parte de la tarde en 221B ayudando a Sherlock a ordenar la sala de estar, la Sra. Hudson había regresado a su apartamento. No dejó de notar cómo el protegido vio irse a la Sra. Hudson, y volvió un poco de inquietud. Evidentemente, tenía miedo de estar solo con Sherlock. La presencia de la alegre anciana había disipado esos temores, pero en su ausencia regresaron. Sherlock estaba decidido a mostrarle que no tenía nada que temer de él. Le había dado los analgésicos justo cuando se suponía que debía hacerlo, y dos tazas de yogur que la Sra. Hudson había comprado, e incluso lo felicitó por lo mejor que se veía con su propia ropa. ¿Ves? Era un buen hombre.

Sherlock también estaba de mejor humor porque, desde que la Sra. Hudson se había ofrecido a ser esa mano amiga, el concepto de hacerse cargo de ese protegido finalmente estaba apareciendo… manejable. No estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que iluminaba los cielos, pero aunque había sido solo un día y medio, y no un día y medio fácil, estaba mucho menos dispuesto a deshacerse de todo el asunto y empezar de nuevo.

Podía pensar en el protegido como un proyecto. Un reto. Un rompecabezas. Le gustaron esos conceptos.

-¿Perdón, señor Holmes?

Sherlock apenas se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos; normalmente no había nadie alrededor para sacarlo de ellos. Estaba sentado en su silla, en ángulo hacia la chimenea, que brillaba alegremente mientras las llamas lamían un tronco. Le había dicho a su protegido que se preparara para ir a la cama y le había dado el espacio y el tiempo para hacerlo y, como antes, tardó mucho en desvestirse y vestirse de nuevo, pero parecía preferir hacerlo solo. Igual de bien. Ahora, Sherlock miró hacia arriba y vio al protegido parado en el borde de la sala de estar en su nuevo pijama, pantuflas y bata, sus manos flexionadas a los costados mientras se preparaba para dirigirse a su nuevo anfitrión con tanta valentía.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?- Sherlock levantó la cabeza y bajó sus manos empinadas. -Me temo que esta noche volverá a ser el sofá.

-Está bien, señor, no me importa. Pero…

-Continúa.

-Dijo que debería pensar en algo. Algo para que Ud. me llame...

-Oh. ¡Oh!- Sherlock dejó caer ambos pies al suelo y se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Sí, lo hice. Tu nombre-. Claramente, el protegido lo había estado pensando todo el día, en silencio, sin ningún indicio de que algo estuviera sucediendo en ese cerebro aparentemente tranquilo. -¿Has pensado en uno, entonces?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Bien? Vamos a oírlo.

El protegido cambió su peso hacia su pierna más fuerte y flexionó los dedos de nuevo. -Estaba pensando, tal vez…- Su voz era tímida, sus ojos bajos. -'John.'

Sherlock lo miró fijamente, un poco decepcionado. No sabía lo que esperaba. Ciertamente nada espectacular, como Reginald o Maximillian, pero tampoco algo tan común. ¡Probablemente era uno de los nombres masculinos más comunes en todo el idioma inglés! Bien podría haberse llamado a sí mismo John Smith por todo lo único que tenía.

Pero entonces, mientras Sherlock pensaba en ello, quizás ese era el punto. John, un nombre corriente para un hombre corriente, o mejor dicho, simplemente un hombre. Ni una mascota, ni un esclavo, ni un prisionero, ni un protegido que se pasea de un anfitrión a otro como una tarjeta coleccionable. Sólo… un hombre. Como cualquier otro.

Su reflexión hizo que el protegido dudara.

-¿No es un buen nombre?-, preguntó el protegido.

-No, claro que lo es-, dijo Sherlock. -Un muy buen nombre. Sencillo. Sin adornos. Pero muy… humano-. Él sonrió. -John, lo es.

Y para demostrar que lo decía en serio, se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó hacia la mesa donde el formulario de registro había estado intacto durante horas. En la línea designada, Sherlock escribió en letras claras y nítidas, el nuevo nombre del protegido: «John» .


	6. Pequeños Desastres

Faltaba en el desayuno. Estuvo ausente del almuerzo. No se le podía encontrar en su dormitorio, ni en el jardín, ni en ningún lugar de la casa. Sherlock pisoteó ruidosamente en su búsqueda, dejando que su espada de madera se arrastrara contra las paredes y las barandillas hasta que Mycroft se la arrebató en un juego de alejamiento que lo distrajo durante veinte segundos antes de que su pequeño cerebro no pudiera soportar la agravación nunca más. Se llenó los pulmones y gritó para que todo Sussex lo oyera: 

-¿Dónde está Redbeard? 

Su mejor compañero de juegos había desaparecido, aparentemente de la noche a la mañana. Mamá y papá también se habían ido, pero eso era parte de un día en la vida de la familia Holmes con horarios de trabajo, viajes de compras y visitas a parientes y amigos importantes. Pero Redbeard siempre estaba en casa, siempre. Hasta que no lo fue. Más tarde, intentaron explicárselo. 

"Se fue a otra casa, cariño", dijo su madre. Se sentó entre sus padres en el sofá con los brazos cruzados con fuerza y el sombrero de pirata caído hasta los ojos. Le habían confiscado la espada.

"¿Cuándo volverá? '', Preguntó. 

"Sé que esto es difícil, hijo", dijo su padre, "pero Redbeard no volverá". 

Arrojó su sombrero al suelo. "¡Por qué no!".

"Ahora vive con otra familia".

"¡Por qué!".

"Así es como van las cosas, a veces".

"¡Pero somos su familia!", Protestó. 

Y nadie más. Deseó no haber tirado el sombrero. Quería ocultar su rostro de nuevo para que no pudieran ver las lágrimas. Su padre suspiró y su madre le frotó el brazo para consolarlo. Él se apartó de ella.

"Quiero que entiendas algo", dijo su padre. "Barbarroja era un buen amigo para ti. Pero él no era de la familia. Él era más como… un visitante. Y los visitantes no están aquí para quedarse". 

Esto no tenía sentido para él. Después de todo, en toda su vida, nunca había pasado un día sin Barba Roja en casa. Sherlock saltó del sofá, se acercó a su sombrero de pirata y lo pisoteó. 

-¡Odio a Barbaroja!, gritó. Fue su primera lección de las diferencias entre anfitriones y protegidos, y no las aprendió bien.

***

La primera semana de ser anfitrión fue una mezcla de altibajos. Mayormente bajas. Para empezar, Sherlock no estaba acostumbrado a compartir espacio. No lo había hecho desde su primer período en la universidad, cuando se vio obligado a compartir habitación con un yorkshire de mentón pomposo vestido de tweed. El chico era insoportablemente sombrío y sin humor, así que en lugar de dedicarse a sus libros y apuntes de clase, Sherlock ideó un elaborado plan para expulsar a su indeseable compañero de piso de la universidad por completo y enviarlo de regreso al norte, donde pertenecía. En esto, Sherlock tuvo éxito. Prefería la vida solitaria. Vivir solo significaba que el único cuerpo del que tenía que prestar atención era el suyo: no tenía que anunciar sus idas y venidas, dejar espacio para otro ocupante o controlar sus excentricidades y malos hábitos. Pero ahora, tenía que acomodar al protegido en el piso, y de una manera que fuera cómoda para ambos. Fue una cuestión de ajustes, grandes y pequeños. Sacrificios, los habría llamado Mike Stamford.

Una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue amueblar el dormitorio del piso de arriba y comenzó por limpiar su laboratorio. Reclutó al protegido para que lo ayudara a trasladar la maquinaria a la cocina y la sala de estar, y al hacerlo tuvo que reorganizar los armarios y el espacio del mostrador, lo que significó una gran limpieza cuando descubrió lo que había en algunos de esos armarios y cajones. Lo que comenzó en la cocina se derramó en la sala de estar, y lo que él había estimado en una hora de trabajo de reorganización se convirtió en dos días completos de limpieza y desinfectantes intensos. Afortunadamente, el protegido se tomó bien el trabajo duro y ni una sola palabra de queja salió de sus labios. No es que el protegido hablara mucho para empezar, y esa era una de las cosas que comenzaba a volver loco a Sherlock. Sí, le había dicho al protegido de la perrera que prefería el silencio, y pensó que era cierto. Pero maldición, si el protegido no se lo tomaba en serio. Y cuando Sherlock trató de iniciar conversaciones, obtuvo un rápido "Sí señor" o "No señor" o alguna otra respuesta entregada de la manera más corta y segura para cerrar una conversación. Tres días después de la llegada del protegido, llegaron otras dos cosas a Baker Street: la primera fue una furgoneta de muebles. Sherlock observó la sala con diversión mientras los de la mudanza hacían varios viajes para subir un colchón, el armazón de la cama, la cabecera, el armario, una cómoda de cuatro cajones, un escritorio, un espejo de pie y un zapatero por dos tramos de escaleras. Cuando todo estuvo arreglado y los trabajadores de la mudanza se fueron, se pararon juntos en la habitación transformada y lo asimilaron todo. Era un hermoso conjunto de muebles: madera de arce biselada, edredón y almohadas de huevo de robin, cortinas de color crema, alfombra de paisley (La Sra. Hudson había sido fundamental en la selección del catálogo en línea). Los ojos azules del protegido se abrieron del asombro.

-No está mal, ¿eh, John?

-No señor, es bastante agradable, señor. Lo es… ¿Debo dormir aquí, señor?

-Por supuesto que dormirás aquí. Y vístete aquí. Y haz lo que quieras aquí. Es tu dormitorio.

-Yo nunca… Es decir, señor, no necesito más que el sofá, señor. O un catre.

-Te he dicho. Llámame Sherlock-. Suspiró, sabiendo que era inútil. -Y no te vas a pasar el resto de tu vida durmiendo en un sofá o un catre. Tendrás una cama adecuada. ¿No tenías una cama adecuada en tu última casa?

-Esto es muy agradable, señor, gracias-, dijo el protegido en voz baja, eludiendo la pregunta.

Sherlock se frotó un punto entre los ojos. Paciencia. -¿Cómo está la boca?

-Mucho mejor, señor.

-¿Todavía está tierno?

-Sólo un poco, señor.

-¿Y el hombro?

-Lo mismo, señor.

-¿Orejas?

-Mucho mejor, señor.

-Correcto. Bajemos y comamos algo. Estoy famélico.

Lo segundo que llegó fue el registro, el archivo y el equipo de acogida del protegido. Esto incluyó la lectura de la tarjeta de identificación oficial de John, conducida por Sherlock Holmes, seguida por el número de registro JW6462-11 y la descripción física: Altura (5'6) Peso (118 libras) Color de ojos (azul) Color de cabello (rubio oscuro) Color de piel (Blanco), Año de nacimiento (1993) y fotografía adjunta, tomada cuando llegó por primera vez a la perrera, en la que el protegido no sonrió. También incluía una tarjeta bancaria de permiso de protegido para que él pudiera hacer las compras (era más como una tarjeta de cuenta que se extraía de la cuenta de Sherlock y lo alertaba sobre cualquier compra) y lo que llamaban Brazaletes de identificación de protegido, que debían usarse en absoluto cuando estaban en público. Incluso existía el Collar de identificación de distrito, pero muy pocos anfitriones lo usaban, y solo como una medida disciplinaria (se ofrecieron a la venta otras herramientas disciplinarias aprobadas por el estado en el catálogo).

Pero lo que realmente le interesaba a Sherlock era el archivo. Era el registro oficial del protegido, no, basta con eso. John. Su nombre es John: el historial de hospedaje de John, el historial médico y las recomendaciones disciplinarias estatales basadas en un historial no revelado. El archivo en sí era, como mínimo, insatisfactorio en cuanto a información o utilidad. Su historial médico era irregular, mencionando solo la varicela contraída a los seis años, la castración a los veinte y la herida de bala a los treinta y siete. Las recomendaciones disciplinarias incluían solo "toque de queda estrictamente aplicado" y "supervisión cercana del uso de la tarjeta de transacción", que, según creía Sherlock, eran las recomendaciones estándar, ampliamente aplicables a todas los protegidos. La lista de todos los anfitriones anteriores de John también se clasificó, aunque sus ubicaciones no. John no había estado mintiendo: antes de Sherlock, había tenido diecisiete de ellos. 1\. 1993 (0 años) Hospital Care, Dover, Kent. 2\. 1994 (14 meses de edad) Anfitrión, Dover, Kent. 3\. 1997 (4 años) Anfitrión, Sheperdswell, Kent. 4\. 1998 (5 años) Anfitrión, Aylesham, Kent. 5\. 1999 (6 años) Children's Asylum, Canterbury, Kent. 6\. 2001 (8 años) Anfitrión, Lingfield, Surrey. 7\. 2004 (11 años) Anfitrión, Epsom, Surrey. 8\. 2005 (12 años) Anfitrión, Beckenham, Gran Londres. 9\. 2006 (13 años) Anfitrión, Dulwich Village, Londres. 10\. 2006 (13 años) Rehabilitation Farm, Six Mile Bottom, Cambridgeshire. 11\. 2009 (16 años) Anfitrión, Holloway, Londres. 12\. 2012 (19 años) Anfitrión, Stratford, Londres. 13\. 2017 (24 años) Anfitrión, Clapham, Londres. 14\. 2018 (25 años) Anfitrión, Battersea, Londres. 15\. 2021 (28 años) Anfitrión, Hammersmith, Londres. 16\. 2024 (31 años) Anfitrión, Pimlico, Londres. 17\. 2025 (32 años) Anfitrión, Tower Hamlets, Londres. 18\. 2030 (37 años) Anfitrión actual, Sherlock Holmes, Marylebone, Londres. La historia lo asombró. Nunca había oído hablar de un Protegido que se mudara tanto. La pregunta que le asaltaba la mente era ¿por qué? Con tantas familias de acogida que querían acoger a un bebé, ¿por qué John había permanecido en el hospital durante los primeros catorce meses de su vida? ¿Y por qué pasó por tres anfitriones antes de aterrizar en un asilo de niños a la edad de seis años y lo dejaron allí durante dos años? ¿Por qué un asilo para niños y no una perrera? ¿Por qué lo sacaron de un anfitrión a los catorce años para vivir tres años en una granja de rehabilitación? ¿Rehabilitado para qué? 

Sherlock siguió el rastro a través de siete anfitriones de Londres, pero se fijó en el último. A los treinta y dos años, John había sido colocado con el anfitrión abusivo que terminaría disparándole y casi matándolo. Y, sin embargo, había estado allí cinco años completos, el tiempo más largo que había pasado. Una vez más, se preguntó: ¿qué había provocado el tiroteo? ¿Estaba loco el hombre o el protegido, a pesar de todas las apariencias, era un problema? Levantó los ojos de la lista y miró al pabellón, John, que lavaba los platos en la cocina. Desde que comenzaron a limpiar, John no se detuvo. Parecía más contento cuando estaba ocupado, y Sherlock no sabía qué más hacer con él, así que lo dejó hacer. No parecía haber ninguna razón para pensar en el tema. Y Sherlock nunca antes había tenido reparos en hacer preguntas. Así que se bajó de la silla y se trasladó a la cocina. John estaba de pie junto al fregadero, con un armario abierto junto a la cabeza, pero no cargaba ni descargaba nada en él, por lo que Sherlock tomó la iniciativa de cerrarlo con fuerza.

Todo el cuerpo de John saltó y retrocedió, todo a la vez, con los hombros encorvados, la cabeza agachada, un jadeo agudo en la garganta, y Sherlock, aturdido, vio que sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par por el terror, mirando hacia el agua turbia del lavabo donde sus manos jabonosas se habían retirado y extendido, dejando caer todo lo que había estado limpiando al fondo de la bacha. Sherlock había visto esa postura antes, en perros. Perros que sabían que estaban a punto de ser golpeados. Bajó la mano del armario, solo entonces se dio cuenta de cómo debía verse la mano levantada en la periferia.

-Sólo estaba… cerrándolo-, dijo Sherlock patéticamente. -No crees... Jesús, no crees que iba a hacerlo… -John no se movió más que sus ojos al principio, y para enfatizar que no pretendía ninguna amenaza, Sherlock dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que los hombros de John se hundieron de nuevo y se movió un poco hacia un lado mientras trataba de parecer que no se movía.

-Escucha, John. Quiero que me escuches cuando digo esto: nunca, nunca, te golpearé. ¿De acuerdo?- John asintió. -Me gustaría oírte decirlo.

-Sé que nunca me pegará-, repitió John obedientemente.

-¿Me crees?

-Sí, señor.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. -No, no es así-. Regresó a la sala de estar, su resolución de interrogar a John sobre su pasado ahora en pedazos que sabía que no debería tratar de reconstruir. Aún no.

***

De camino a casa desde el Yard, donde Lestrade se había negado a darle archivos de casos sin resolver para distraerse, Sherlock apareció en Speedy's por un panecillo. Habían pasado siete días desde que adquirió al nuevo protegido, y Sherlock todavía no había abordado el tema de los diecisiete anfitriones. Él tenía dos teorías al respecto. Por un lado, pensó que tal vez no era asunto suyo y debería dejarlo así. El pasado y los secretos de John eran suyos y no tenían nada que ver con su situación actual. Es por eso que esas cosas se mantuvieron confidenciales.

Excepto que no, porque, por otro lado, su pasado y sus secretos parecían tener una gran influencia en su situación actual, la forma en que reaccionaba al golpear las puertas, por ejemplo, y esa confidencialidad estaba en su lugar para no proteger la privacidad de los protegidos (los protegidos no tenían privacidad) sino para proteger a los anfitriones anteriores, que, dadas las circunstancias, parecía completamente equivocado. Como cuidador actual de John, Sherlock sintió que tenía todo el derecho y la razón para saber por lo que había pasado su protegido para poder abordarlo de manera más efectiva, y le molestaba, como genio y como detective, que no pudiera simplemente deducir eso. Los detalles, de todos modos. Tenía un buen sentido de los trazos más amplios. Sin embargo, la única persona que podía decirle algo útil era John, y John no hablaba exactamente de su pasado.

-¿La fontanería todavía te da problemas?-, preguntó el panadero, el señor Chatterjee, mientras le entregaba un panecillo a Sherlock a cambio del billete de cinco libras. 

-¿Eh? Dijo Sherlock, sacándose de sus pensamientos.

El señor Chatterjee repitió. -Dije, ¿ya arreglaste ese inodoro?

-¿Qué le pasa a mi inodoro?

El panadero se encogió de hombros. -Nada que yo sepa. Solo asumí. Y ahora que tu protegido se detiene aquí de forma regular, como para usar el retrete.

-¿Él es qué?

-No es ninguna molestia. Muy cortés al respecto, tu protegido. John, ¿verdad?

-¿Con qué frecuencia?

-Lo he visto todos los días durante los últimos cinco más o menos, diría.

Sherlock frunció el ceño pensativo, masticando el bollo. Dejó al hombre de pie con su cambio. -Veré lo de mi baño, dijo mientras se dirigía hacia fuera.

La Sra. Hudson se había llevado a John (comprando zapatos, si Sherlock recordaba bien, algo que Sherlock había querido hacer él mismo, días atrás), pero Sherlock no podía disfrutar de la soledad de tener el piso para él solo por un tiempo. En cambio, fue directamente al baño y tiró de la cadena del inodoro. Con todo su gorgoteo y silbido habituales, se sonrojó muy bien. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal en la escena: no pasaba nada. Más bien, nada fue diferente. Todo estaba exactamente como había sido hace una semana, hace dos semanas, seis. Su cepillo de dientes estaba en el carrito, su pasta de dientes detrás del espejo, sus navajas en una taza en el estante. Había tanto papel higiénico como siempre, las mismas toallas, los mismos productos para el cabello y peines. No había nada fuera de lugar. Si algo fue diferente, fue que las encimeras fueron limpiadas y la bañera relució. Pero era obvio: él era el único que usaba este baño. Se dirigió al segundo piso, al nuevo dormitorio de John, y lo que encontró allí lo perturbó hasta tal punto que casi no pudo procesarlo. En el piso del guardarropa, debajo de donde colgaban los nuevos jerseys y camisas a cuadros de John, había un cubo donde Sherlock solía guardar los artículos de limpieza, y dentro del cubo, jabón de marca y una esponja, y cubría una de las perchas una toalla de mano. Sherlock se quedó boquiabierto. ¡Esto era lo que el protegido (¡John! ¡Su nombre es John!) Había estado usando como baño. Y Speedy’s que había estado usando de baño. ¿Por qué?

Una hora más tarde, la Sra. Hudson regresó a casa con John, a quien había equipado con un par de deportivas, botines marrones y botas de invierno. Y zapatillas de casa. Y más calcetines. Ella sonrió por su éxito, se quedó para una charla rápida y luego anunció que su programa estaba en marcha y regresó a su apartamento. Sus pasos apenas se habían desvanecido cuando Sherlock dijo: -¿Hay algún problema con mi inodoro, John?- John todavía llevaba la bolsa de calcetines y zapatillas, atrapándola cerca de su pecho con una mano mientras balanceaba las cajas de zapatos náuticos y deportivas con la otra.

-No que yo sepa, señor.

-Ajá-, resopló Sherlock. -Vamos, déjame ayudarte a llevar todo eso a tu habitación. Sacó las cajas a John e indicó que subiera las escaleras con un gesto de la cabeza. John se puso nervioso de repente y asintió con la cabeza y obedeció. Sherlock dejó las cajas en la cama, se dirigió al armario y abrió el lado derecho. Señaló el cubo.

-¿Quieres explicarme?

John apretó los calcetines un poco más cerca de su pecho. -Lo siento señor. Encontraré mi propio cubo.

-¿Qué?- Sherlock sintió como si estuviera haciendo muchas preguntas últimamente. Nunca se había enfrentado a tanta confusión como en la última semana. -¡No! No te pregunto por qué estás usando este cubo. ¡No entiendo por qué estás usando un balde en absoluto!

-Para… bañarme, señor. Si puedo.

Sherlock levantó las manos. -¿Qué le pasa a la ducha?- Atemorizado, John retrocedió un paso, su cabeza una vez más se inclinó y giró, y Sherlock se apresuró a bajar las manos y dominar sus gritos. -John. No estoy loco. Estoy perplejo. ¿Por qué estás tomando baños de esponja y meando en Speedy's cuando, literalmente, hay un baño completamente funcional en este piso, justo debajo de tus pies?

-Sólo hay un baño, señor.

-¿Y?

-Y es suyo, señor.

Sherlock abrió las manos. -¿Entonces?

-No hay retrete en el piso, señor Holmes, y un protegido no ensucia el retrete de su Amo.

Sherlock lo miró como si fuera una criatura de Marte, cuya lógica desafiaba toda la lógica terrestre.

-¿Y qué, me estremezco al preguntar, crees que sucedería si usaras mi baño? "Lo que quieras", dijo en voz baja. -Déjame reformular. ¿Qué sucedió la última vez que usaste el baño del anfitrión?

Los ojos de John parecían incapaces de levantarse del suelo.

-Un baño en el cielo.

-¿Un qué?

-Un baño en el cielo, señor.

-No tengo la menor idea de qué es eso-, dijo Sherlock, sacudiendo la cabeza con desconcierto. De repente, John estaba hablando muy rápido, como si quisiera superar algo desagradable.

-Es cuando se ducha en el techo, señor, y la lluvia es su ducha, señor, porque la lluvia es limpia y usted no, señor.

-Oh, por el amor de… John, toma asiento. Deja los calcetines y toma asiento.

John colocó los calcetines en el colchón al lado de las cajas de zapatos y se sentó en el borde de la cama, y Sherlock, no queriendo inclinarse sobre él, tomó la silla junto al escritorio. Había tanto mal en esta imagen que apenas sabía por dónde empezar.

-En primer lugar-, dijo, necesitando un punto de entrada, -aclaremos una cosa. Nunca me llames "amo". Ni siquiera lo pienses. Eso no es lo que soy. No eres un sirviente en esta casa. Ni siquiera eres un invitado. Eres miembro de la familia, ¿entendido? Ese es el objetivo de la Ley de cuidados de crianza obligatoria. Y como miembro del hogar, tienes derecho al uso completo de todas las comodidades. Así que no quiero más tonterías como esta. Por el amor de Dios, usa el baño y dúchate como un ser humano. Cepíllate los dientes para evitar más de esto. Se golpeó el costado de su propia mandíbula. -Aféitate, péinate cuando vuelva a entrar, cántale a tu reflejo, no me importa. Solo usa el baño. ¿Entendido? No podemos esperar que la Sra. Hudson instale un baño completamente nuevo aquí, y ya no queremos que molestes al Sr. Chatterjee ni a los pubs locales. ¿Lo entiendes?

-"Usa el baño en el piso"-, repitió John, probando las aguas, asegurándose de que lo había hecho bien.

-Sí.

-¿Su baño, señor?

-Nuestro baño.

-Cada vez que yo…

-Siempre que lo necesites. No es necesario pedir permiso. Sólo… Vamos.

-¿No se enojará?

-Sinceramente, John. Es un inodoro.

***

Aunque la oxicodona se había terminado, el hombro de John todavía le causaba un dolor leve a moderado. Por lo que Sherlock observó, de todos modos. John no clasificó exactamente sus niveles de dolor en una escala Likert, y no lo mencionó en absoluto a menos que se le solicite, lo que dejó a Sherlock para juzgar en función de las muecas, los gemidos ahogados y los patrones de respiración interrumpidos, particularmente cuando realiza los ejercicios destinados a ayudarlo a sanar. Así que antes de salir del apartamento todos los días, Sherlock colocó la botella de paracetamol, le indicó a John que no lo ignorara y se apresuró a seguir su camino. Cuando regresó por la noche y preguntó por el hombro, John, sin falta, dijo que se sentía mucho mejor; pero dijo poco más que eso.

El hombre vivía mucho dentro de su propia cabeza. Para lograr que dijera algo, Sherlock tenía que hablar primero y hacer preguntas que requerían respuestas. De lo contrario, la conversación era completamente unilateral. A menudo, Sherlock se encontraba con John en un estado de estupor, inmóvil, sin responder, mirando al vacío. Sucedió una vez en la cocina, cuando John estaba de pie junto al fregadero lavando los platos, con las manos en el agua tibia y jabonosa, pero sin hacer nada en absoluto. En otra ocasión, estaba en el último escalón que conducía a su habitación, parado allí, con la mano en la barandilla, como si estuviera congelado en su lugar. Y otra vez, estaba en la sala de estar cerca de las ventanas. Sherlock pensó que estaba mirando hacia afuera y viendo pasar el mundo, hasta que dijo el nombre de John, y John no respondió. No fue hasta la tercera llamada, más fuerte, momento en el que jadeó y giró, y miró a su alrededor de manera irregular como si redescubriera dónde estaba. Por la noche, Sherlock a veces escuchaba caminar por encima de su cabeza. Dos en punto, tres en punto, arrastrando los pies, caminando, ruidos que no podía distinguir. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo John ahí arriba? Lo estaba volviendo loco. Una vez un golpe, una vez un grito. Sherlock se apresuró al pie de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y vio que la luz estaba encendida en el dormitorio de John. -¿Estás bien, John?, Llamó. El ritmo se detuvo. Pasaron varios segundos. Luego las luces se apagaron y todo estuvo en silencio el resto de la noche. *** No había dos formas de entenderlo. John le tenía miedo. Los días fueron pasando y se establecieron en una especie de ritmo tenso y forzado. Sherlock, quien nunca había sido de los que caminaban sobre cáscaras de huevo, caminaba sobre cáscaras de huevo, receloso de que algo que pudiera decir o hacer fuera malinterpretado como amenazante, mientras que al mismo tiempo, John parecía decidido a hacer todo perfectamente para complacer a su nuevo anfitrión no sea que ponga en marcha un dragón dormido. Por eso John siempre se despertaba primero, generalmente antes del amanecer, para usar el baño y limpiarlo nuevamente antes de que pudiera interponerse en el camino de Sherlock, y para preparar el desayuno para Sherlock, a quien le gustaba dormir hasta tarde pero ahora se estaba acostumbrando al olor flotante de tocino frito por la mañana. La sala de estar nunca había estado más ordenada, ni la limpieza de la cocina ni la hora del té eran más consistentes. John ahora estaba haciendo todas las compras, así como la limpieza, la cocina y la lavandería, y Sherlock seguía buscando más y más excusas para salir del piso y escapar del sofocante aire perfumado de piñas. Tomó cada caso que se le presentó (que, a pesar de la temporada navideña, no fue mucho) y se reunió con los clientes en sus casas, en los parques y en los comedores. Continuó vistiendo a John con un segundo abrigo para el clima más húmedo, sus propias navajas de afeitar y crema de afeitar (por el poco vello facial que logró crecer) y un cambio de sábanas para su nueva cama, y con cada nuevo otorgamiento, John le agradecía y felicitó el obsequio, tan correcto y cortésmente como cualquier servil. Y eso era probablemente lo que más irritaba a Sherlock: la obsequiosidad. Era demasiado servil, demasiado obediente, demasiado dócil. Y sobre todo: "Es tan asustadizo", se quejó Sherlock a la Sra. Hudson una mañana cuando salía por la puerta principal para encontrarse con otro cliente sobre un gato. Oh Dios, estaba persiguiendo mascotas perdidas. -No puedo entrar en la habitación sin verlo prepararse-, manifestó con los miembros rígidos y la cara de piedra. -Dios mío-, suspiró la señora Hudson. -Él piensa que soy una especie de monstruo, o que me transformaré en uno si estornuda. No estoy bromeando. De hecho, ayer se levantó y salió de la habitación para estornudar en el pasillo, y apuesto a que habría llegado a su dormitorio si la necesidad no hubiera sido urgente. -Bueno, Sherlock, odio decir esto, pero sabes cómo pueden ser algunos anfitriones. Aquellos resentidos con sus deberes son los menos pacientes, y sus protegidos sienten su disgusto. -¡No estoy resentido!- Estaba un poco resentido. -No entiende. Cree que le pegaré, señora Hudson. Como si lo castigara por estornudar, dormir hasta tarde o hablar, Dios mío, ni siquiera habla. -¿Le has dado, por casualidad, alguna razón para pensar que podrías lastimarlo?-, preguntó con delicadeza. -¡No! -Ahora bien, tal vez deberías pensar en eso. Él la miró, desconcertado. Pero aparte del bullicioso asunto del arroz con leche el primer día, o el golpe accidental del armario y algunos otros momentos de ruido y movimiento repentino que habían hecho que John saltara fuera de su piel, no, realmente no lo había hecho. Ella bajó la voz. -Creo que su último anfitrión pudo haber sido abusivo-, dijo. Ni siquiera dijo la última palabra. Solo lo articuló. Eso era obvio. Dolorosamente obvio, si la señora Hudson pudiera verlo. Y el último anfitrión probablemente no fue el único. Pero Sherlock no mencionó la lista de diecisiete. -Y me perdonarás por decirlo, pero hay algunas cosas en tu piso pueden hacerle pensar que podrías castigarlo. Violentamente. Él se quedó boquiabierto. -¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué cosas? -Tú tienes, ya sabes, a decorar con armamento. Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock, hay un cuchillo clavado en la repisa de la chimenea. Hay agujeros de bala en la pared. Tienes una espada en tu dormitorio y un trofeo de jujitsu en el cofre. Esposas colgadas en el perchero. Un arpón en la esquina. Una fusta en el paragüero. Y en cada pared hay una calavera. Sherlock hizo un ruido de defensa y conmoción en el fondo de su garganta, pero ella continuó. -Si ha sido herido en el pasado, ¿qué crees que pasa por su cabeza cuando ve estas cosas? ¿No crees que es posible que los vea como una cinta de advertencia? ¿Una señal de que si pone un dedo fuera de la línea, así es como será disciplinado? Sherlock estaba horrorizado por el mensaje que aparentemente había entregado sin saberlo. -Pero eso no es… yo nunca… -Sé que nunca lo harías, ¿pero él? -¡Es interés profesional! ¡Eso es todo! -¿Alguna vez le has explicado realmente su profesión? ¿Sabe lo que haces? -Le he dicho que resuelvo crímenes. -¿Eso es todo lo que has dicho? -¿Qué más hay que decir? Ella sonrió pacientemente. -Para alguien como John, una persona que resuelve crímenes es simplemente alguien que encuentra a los malhechores y los castiga. Está tratando de no ser uno de esos malechores. Sherlock gimió y apoyó la frente en la pared. ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan perspicaz y él tan ciego? No era así como se suponía que debía funcionar para un genio. -Te diré qué. Invítame a cenar esta noche. Hablaremos con él juntos. Él arqueó una ceja hacia ella. -Entonces, ve -dijo ella, apartándolo de la puerta y volviéndolo hacia las escaleras. -Ve y dile. Las siete en punto. Nada picante. Traeré un pudín. Obedientemente, regresó al piso, tomó los escalones a la ligera, y encontró a John frente a las estanterías, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda y la cabeza un poco ladeada hacia el lado derecho. Por un momento, Sherlock solo lo miró. Sus hombros aún estaban insalubremente huesudos y sus brazos aún demasiado delgados, pero su cabello comenzaba a llenarse de nuevo, y en poco tiempo necesitaría un corte solo para darle forma. Y aunque el cabello podría haber estado progresando, durante tres semanas, John había mostrado muy poca curiosidad por su nuevo hogar. Pero fue entonces cuando supo que Sherlock estaba mirando. Ahora, en un momento privado, parecía estar realizando una exploración suave y no invasiva. Lentamente, y con los mismos movimientos tímidos que siempre hacía, John levantó una mano para tocar uno de los volúmenes. 

-Eres libre de leer detenidamente en tu tiempo libre-, dijo Sherlock, con la intención de sonar atractivo.

Pero John apartó la mano y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su anfitrión, que estaba en la entrada.

-Disculpe señor, lo siento señor-, dijo apresuradamente, dirigiéndose a la alfombra.

-John, no me importa. ¡Léelos todos! ¡Para eso están!

-Gracias, señor, los dejo en paz.

-¡Son solo libros, John! ¡Tócalos! ¡Léelos! ¡Estornuda en ellos! ¡No te voy a pegar por eso!

Controla, Holmes, paciencia.

Pero no pudo soportarlo. Se acercó a las estanterías y no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando vio a John luchando por no acobardarse ante su aproximación, sino por quedarse allí y tomarlo. (¡¿Toma qué? ¡No te voy a pegar! Idiota). Sacó de la estantería el libro que John había estado buscando: Historia de la Gran Guerra, 1914-1925. Luego lo empujó contra el pecho de John, haciéndolo retroceder un paso, pero John agarró el libro antes de que pudiera caer.

-Edúcate a ti mismo-, declaró Sherlock con irritación.

John asintió y parpadeó rápidamente, retrocediendo lentamente pero con una postura apretada. Jesús, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Cálmate, recuerda por qué volviste.

-Uh, cierto. Entonces. La Sra. Hudson sugirió que cenáramos esta noche. Estará aquí a las siete. Es eso… ¿todo bien?

-Por supuesto, señor-, dijo John, pero Sherlock casi podía escuchar su corazón latiendo en su garganta. -Podemos mantenerlo simple. Ordena. O, si lo prefieres…

-Puedo cocinar-, dijo John.

-Bueno. Maravilloso. De acuerdo entonces. A las siete en punto. Sin embargo, no le gusta nada picante, así que ya sabes. Mantenlo sabroso. Carne y patatas o lo que quieras. Estaré… fuera. Trabajando.

-Sí, señor. 

Sherlock asintió y empujó la culpa hacia abajo mientras se dirigía de regreso a la puerta. -Nos vemos esta noche, entonces. Y lo digo en serio. Lee lo que quieras. 

*** 

Viajando en el metro desde el caso más patético de su carrera hasta la fecha (el gato se había estado escondiendo en la secadora), Sherlock se encontró pensando que debería comprarle una computadora portátil a John. No parecía muy interesado en la televisión, pero tal vez disfrutaría de Internet. Los Protegidos tenían ciertas restricciones, y todos los dispositivos de los protegidos venían con software integrado para hacerlas cumplir, pero aún así, podía buscar recetas y jugar juegos y cosas de esa naturaleza. Necesitaba encontrar algo que John disfrutara además de las tareas domésticas. Era tan bueno en eso que la Sra. Hudson había dejado de traer su plumero durante las visitas.

Regresó a Baker Street exactamente a las siete menos cuarto, donde encontró a la señora Hudson saliendo de su piso con un pastel de chocolate de dos pisos con rosetas rosadas heladas.

-A todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate, creo, dijo con un guiño. -¿Le gustan los dulces?

Sherlock no lo sabía. Él y John realmente no comían juntos. John hacía las compras y cocinaba, pero eso no significaba que comieran al mismo tiempo. Sherlock usualmente tomaba el tocino y las tostadas que le ofrecía al salir por la puerta, buscaba el almuerzo en la ciudad si tenía hambre y buscaba comida en el refrigerador a la hora que llegaba a casa, ya que John se había dedicado a preparar comidas precalentadas o mordiscos fríos para tal propósito, evidentemente sobras de lo que sea que él mismo había hecho, y le sentaba bien a Sherlock. Cocinar parecía hacer que John se sintiera útil, por lo que Sherlock había dejado de decirle que podía valerse por sí mismo y simplemente aceptó todo lo que John tenía para ofrecer. Entonces, ¿un goloso? No podía estar seguro. Ni siquiera sabía si John tomaba azúcar con su té.

El piso de arriba olía divino, y tanto Sherlock como la Sra. Hudson respiraron profundamente cuando entraron. Mientras Sherlock se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda, la Sra. Hudson llevó su pastel a la cocina y dijo: -Eso huele divino, John. ¿Qué estamos por cenar? -Gracias, señora, lomo de cerdo asado, señora. 

-Oh, me encanta un buen lomo de cerdo. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?

-Está casi listo, señora, gracias.

Ella lo dejó y se reunió con Sherlock en la sala de estar. -Sabes-, dijo, -estoy acostumbrada a ver más ajetreo en esta pared. Tus pequeños recortes y fotos y todo eso. Señaló el papel tapiz de flores de lis, en el que hacía mucho tiempo que él había pintado una carita amarilla como práctica de tiro para un nuevo arco y flecha que había adquirido. Realmente era una casera bastante tolerante.

-Han pasado años desde que tuve un caso adecuado-, refunfuñó.

-¿No tuviste un caso esta mañana?

No estaba dispuesto a hablar del gato.

-Lestrade tenía algo puesto no hace mucho-, dijo Sherlock. Detrás de él, John comenzó a poner la mesa. Se enfrió. Y su sitio web no estaba recibiendo mucha tracción estos días, ni siquiera con sus publicaciones más interesantes, como cómo identificar a un diseñador de software por su corbata, o un piloto de aerolínea por su pulgar izquierdo. ¡Brillantes deducciones! Y a nadie parecía importarle. -Ha estado bastante quieto desde entonces, finalizó.

-Estoy segura de que algo va a aparecer pronto, Sherlock-, dijo consoladora.

-Sí. Un buen asesinato.

-Silencio-, dijo con severidad, y Sherlock recordó su conversación anterior.

-Perdón, señor Holmes, la cena está lista.

Se apartaron de la pared desnuda y vieron que, sobre la mesa despejada, John había dispuesto los platos, ya servidos con dos lonchas de lomo de cerdo asado cada una, una guarnición de puré, una ración de judías verdes salteadas con cebolla y tocino en rodajas, vasos de leche y tazas de té; y en el centro de la mesa, el granero, la mantequilla y el juego de té de la madre de Sherlock.

Pero solo había dos lugares uno frente al otro, y John ya se estaba retirando a la cocina. Rápidamente, Sherlock repasó lo que había dicho antes. La Sra. Hudson sugirió que cenáramos esta noche. Nosotros. Él había dicho que nosotros, ¿no es así? Pero, oh, John debe haber interpretado eso como un tipo exclusivo de nosotros, solo Sherlock y la Sra. Hudson. Lo que significaba, una vez más, que había entendido mal. Pensó que Sherlock había estado ordenando la cena, sin extender una invitación, y obediente como siempre, John obedeció. Aquí estaba la evidencia de ello.

-John-, dijo, esforzándose por mantener la voz lo más suave posible. John regresó a la sala de estar con ojos ansiosos, listo para arreglar cualquier problema.

-¿No estás hambriento?- Los labios de John se cerraron juntos mientras tragaba y miraba a la Sra. Hudson y viceversa. Claramente no esperaba esto.

-¿Señor?

-No seas tímido, prepárate un plato. Te esperamos-. Con una expresión de incredulidad, John tartamudeó. -¿E-en serio?

Sherlock se habría reído si la pregunta no fuera tan triste.

-Sí, en serio. Continúa, entonces.

La cabeza de John se balanceó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y para sorpresa de Sherlock, un destello de emoción iluminó sus ojos. ¿Nunca lo habían invitado a comer con ninguno de sus anfitriones? Fue inimaginable. Sherlock estaba lejos de ser un buen anfitrión, pero a pesar de que sus visitas a la propiedad habían sido pocas y espaciadas, siempre que iba, él y Barnaby comían juntos. Y aquí estaba John, apresurándose a los armarios por un tercer plato como si le hubieran ofrecido un regalo sorpresa de cumpleaños si se apresuraba y se unía a ellos.

Mientras John se servía él mismo, Sherlock reorganizó los cubiertos y sentó a la Sra. Hudson a la cabecera de la mesa ya Sherlock y John uno frente al otro. Con tacto, la Sra. Hudson no dijo nada sobre el malentendido de John (o, para el caso, la clara falta de Sherlock al no haber establecido un precedente mejor). En cambio, para llenar el tiempo esperando a que John se les uniera, comenzó a hablar sobre algunos de los cierres en el metro que le dificultaban llegar a su estilista favorito en el Soho.

-¡Los precios han vuelto a subir y ahora tengo que cambiar de tren tres veces! Cogería un autobús, pero en invierno hace mucho frío y, con mi cadera, el metro es la mejor opción.

-Tome un taxi-, dijo Sherlock prácticamente; de fondo, escuchó un pitido de microondas.

-Oh, no, no confío en los taxistas. Las miradas divertidas que te dan.

-Por favor, ¿cuándo un taxista le ha hecho daño a alguien?

-Además, demasiado caro. En mi época, solía tomarlos todo el tiempo, por todo Londres. A cualquier lugar al que quisieras ir por menos de cinco dólares.

-A continuación, me va a decir que un piso decente en Londres solía costar veinte libras a la semana y que podía comprarse la leche con un chelín. 

Ella le dio una palmada en el brazo y, mientras él se reía entre dientes, dijo en fingida ofensa: -¡Usé chelines, cachorro! 

Por fin, John llegó a la mesa. Dejó el plato y el vaso, echó una silla hacia atrás y se sentó rápidamente como para compensar el tiempo que les hizo esperar.

-Excelente-, dijo Sherlock. Y justo a tiempo. Un poco más y nuestra comida se enfriaría...

-Oh, John-, dijo la señora Hudson lamentándose.

Sherlock siguió su mirada hacia el plato de John, y sus palabras se atascaron en su garganta. En lugar de cortes de lomo de cerdo, John se había servido a sí mismo lo que parecía un trozo de comida para gatos que había sido sacada de una lata. En una inspección más cercana, parecía ser una imitación de carne en conserva, y una masa menos apetitosa de lodo enfermizo que Sherlock no podía imaginar. Lo acompañaba un pequeño montón de zanahorias picadas y rehidratadas, también de una lata. Habían sido calentados juntos en el microondas, no en la vajilla en la que Sherlock y la Sra. Hudson comían, sino en un plato de plástico que Sherlock ni siquiera sabía que tenía, y los jugos de uno se mezclaban con la grasa goteante del otro. Y por último, se había servido agua en un pequeño vaso de plástico, directamente del grifo. Y, sin embargo, John estaba tan emocionado de sentarse y comer con ellos. Come eso. Sherlock no pudo soportarlo. Una sensación de repulsión comenzó a invadirlo. Por un lado, apenas había suficiente comida en el plato de John para satisfacer a un niño pequeño, si algún niño en el mundo podía soportar comerlo sin tener una rabieta, que era exactamente lo que Sherlock tenía ganas de hacer ahora. En cambio, se mordió la lengua, respiró hondo y se obligó a soltar una broma.

-¿Estás tratando de envenenarnos?

John, que estaba esperando pacientemente la señal para tocar su tenedor, pasó de la tranquilidad al pánico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡No, señor!- Sus ojos se movieron entre los platos de Sherlock y la Sra. Hudson, buscando el error. Empezó a levantarse. -Perdóneme, todo está mal, ¿no? Lo quitaré de inmediato . Buscó sus platos, pero Sherlock lo detuvo agarrándolo de la muñeca.

—No, no, no, John. Siéntate. Por favor. Esto luce delicioso. ¿No es así, señora Hudson?- Ella asentía con fervor, pero sus ojos brillaban. -Lo que estoy preguntando es, ¿qué demonios hay en tu plato? ¿Por qué lo rechazas para ti? Después de todo, lo preparaste.

-Porque soy yo…

John claramente no entendió la pregunta.

-¿No te gusta el solomillo de cerdo? ¿Judías verdes? ¿Pan, por el amor de Dios?

-Sherlock-, dijo la Sra. Hudson suavemente en su tono cauteloso. 

John no respondió. En cambio, solo entendió que había hecho algo inaceptable y miró su plato en desgracia. Su rostro se había puesto rojo brillante, y aunque sus manos estaban ocultas debajo de la mesa, Sherlock podía decir por la tensión en su brazo y cuello que una mano tenía un agarre firme sobre la otra, y estaba noventa por ciento seguro de que el temblor había comenzado de nuevo. La sangre de Sherlock se aceleró, la mandíbula se tensó. "John", dijo tranquilamente, pero su voz se había hecho más profunda mientras trataba de reprimir la ira, -¿qué es el Happy Mart? La alerta había aparecido en su cuenta. Durante las últimas tres semanas, John había estado comprando allí, así como en el cercano Empire Foods, con el que Sherlock estaba familiarizado. Era donde había ido a por los yogures. Pero el Happy Mart le era desconocido. No obstante, ahora sospechaba qué tipo de mercado era realmente.

-Un centro de comida-, dijo John.

-¿Qué tipo de comida?- Sherlock, gentilmente dijo la Sra. Hudson en respuesta a su creciente ira.

-Un centro de comida para los protegidos, respondió John.

Sin otra palabra, no confiaba en sí mismo para hablar en ese momento, Sherlock se apartó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, abriendo cada armario hasta encontrarlo, en el armario de la esquina inferior: una única despensa que John había reclamado para sí mismo llenos de lo que se conocía popularmente como alimento de Protegido. Las piezas caían juntas rápidamente. Había dejado a John para que comprara sus propios alimentos, preparara su propia comida, se cuidara como estaba acostumbrado, y esto fue lo que trajo a casa. Basura en forma de comida de segunda clase metido en latas que no tenían fecha de caducidad. Para su anfitrión, y con la tarjeta de transacción que Sherlock le había dado, John había comprado comestibles en un tendero de buena reputación: alimentos saludables y de calidad, que incluían frutas y verduras frescas, buenos cortes de carne, quesos importados, leche de origen local, todo para almacenar adecuadamente una cocina. Como cocinero de su anfitrión, compró solo los mejores ingredientes.

Pero para sí mismo, había ido al Happy Mart, un mercado parecido a un almacén que atiende a los protegidos. Dichos lugares se promocionaron a sí mismos como proporcionando alternativas asequibles y nutritivas para mantener a los pabellones y aliviar la carga financiera impuesta a una familia anfitriona que ya tenía una boca adicional que alimentar. Pero a pesar de los anuncios y las campañas, los centros de alimentación de los distritos eran en realidad solo tiendas con productos procesados de baja calidad y baratos. Había pocos productos frescos, a menos que fueran los que no se venderían en los otros mercados, como frutas magulladas y verduras marchitas. El resto estaba enlatado o seco, no perecedero y relleno con conservantes. Los anfitriones decentes no soñarían con poner a sus protegidos en una dieta así.

Pero claro, parecía que John nunca había tenido un anfitrión decente. Esta era su normalidad. Ese lodo en su plato era lo que había estado comiendo en la propia casa de Sherlock durante los últimos veintitrés días. Para su horror, Sherlock escuchó sus propias palabras resonando en su cabeza: No fue un problema hasta que tuve una segunda boca que alimentar. John lo había escuchado. Así que aquí estaba el tesoro, el intento de John de aliviar la carga que era él mismo: una pila de puré seco instantáneo en caja, hileras de maíz enlatado, guisantes, picadillo, cubos con sabor a carne, imitación de atún y sopas cremosas con sabor artificial. Mangas de galletas saladas en un lado, bolsas secas selladas de chips de plátano en el otro. Y comidas de fideos de tres minutos apiladas en la parte de atrás. Según la cantidad de comida que había preparado para sí mismo esta noche, el resto le duraría todo el invierno y hasta bien entrada la primavera. Probablemente había gastado menos de veinticinco kilos.

Con el pecho agitado, Sherlock se puso de pie de nuevo, retrocedió hasta la mesa y le quitó el plato a John. De regreso a la cocina, lo tiró al fregadero y dejó que el ruido hiciera temblar a John y a la señora Hudson. Luego sacó un plato limpio de la alacena y lo cargó con dos cortes gruesos de lomo de cerdo que aún descansaban en una sartén sobre la encimera, una cucharada considerable de puré y tantas judías verdes que casi se derramaron del plato. Luego llenó un vaso alto con leche hasta el borde.  
Todo esto lo puso delante de John.

-Vas a empezar a comer bien en esta casa-, dijo, incapaz de contener la ira en su voz.

-Lo siento, señor-, susurró John, con la garganta demasiado gruesa para hablar. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza todavía inclinada, y Sherlock se preguntó si había visto el plato que había preparado.

-¡No!- Rugió Sherlock. -¡No lo sientas! ¡Deja de estar tan jodidamente arrepentido! ¡Basta con eso!

-Suficiente, Sherlock-, siseó la Sra. Hudson.

Él se volvió hacia ella. -¡Qué! Mírelo, está molesto, molesto. Ha estado comiendo basura toda su vida. No es culpa suya. Yo sé eso. ¡No digo que lo sea! Son sus horribles anfitriones, es el jodido CFCA, no él. Solo intento mejorar su calidad de vida. ¡Le voy a dejar comer comida de verdad para variar! ¿Qué está mal con eso?

-Él cree que estás enojado con él.

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Solo dije que no!- Se volvió hacia su protegido. -John, mírame-. Sin levantar la cabeza, John abrió los ojos; estaban mojados y asustados. -No estoy enojado contigo. ¿De acuerdo? Quiero que comas bien. Eso es todo. Y lo que ha estado comprando, eso no es comer bien.

-Es comida para los protegidos-, dijo John para explicarse.

-Es comida para perros. Perros que odias.

La Sra. Hudson pateó a Sherlock debajo de la mesa.

-No, escúchame. Escucha. Lo que quiero decir es que eres mejor que eso. Vales más que eso. Eres un ser humano y ahora estás a mi cuidado. Lo que sea que tus anfitriones anteriores te hicieron hacer, te hicieron comer, eso ya no se aplica, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que como, tú comes. Donde yo lavo, tú te lavas. Ahora somos una maldita familia, ¿entendido? ¡Así que anímate, por todos los santos!

-¡Está bien, ya es suficiente!-, Dijo la señora Hudson, prácticamente gritando.

Sherlock nunca la había escuchado hacer eso antes.

-Sherlock, por una vez en tu vida, cállate. No estás ayudando a nada. John. John, querido. Toma un sorbo de leche. Adelante, te ayudará.

Sherlock se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en la silla, pero recordó algo que solía decir su madre. Un vaso de leche para secar tus lágrimas. Era solo uno de sus ilogismos, pero lo juró. Cuando Sherlock se ponía nervioso, tenía una rabieta, lloraba a gritos (era un niño emocional hasta los seis años, cuando ya no parecía prudente), ella le hacía beber un vaso de leche. Supuso que era el efecto de tener que estar lo suficientemente quieto para no derramarlo, y uno no podía hacer ningún ruido ni sollozar mientras bebía. La leche calmó una garganta apretada y calmó un estómago ansioso. Supuso que el consejo no era tan malo. John no estaba haciendo una rabieta ni llorando, pero estaba al borde de la angustia. Así que mientras John la escuchaba, bebiendo de forma conservadora del vaso con su mano izquierda (que no era la que tenía el temblor y en las últimas semanas había recuperado su fuerza de agarre), la Sra. Hudson puso su mano sobre el brazo de Sherlock y, dirigiéndose a John, continuó: -Lo que Sherlock está tratando de decir, querido, es que lo siente. Sherlock abrió la boca, preparado para indignarse, pero ella le clavó las uñas en el brazo para calmarlo. John sostuvo la leche en una mano y miró al centro de la mesa, incapaz de mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-Ha estado excesivamente ocupado con el trabajo estas últimas semanas, por lo que no ha estado muy atento. Es bastante inusual que él salga corriendo de la casa a primera hora de la mañana, todas las mañanas-. Ella le lanzó una mirada de censura. -Suele ser una persona muy hogareña. ¿No es así, Sherlock?

-Yo…-

-¡Afortunadamente, tiene toda la próxima semana absolutamente libre! Así que hará un mejor trabajo al ver que te estás adaptando bien. 

A pesar de querer gruñir por su intromisión, Sherlock sabía que tenía razón. Tenía que arreglar esto. Y eso significaba quedarse en casa. La Sra. Hudson tomó su tenedor y cuchillo.

-¿Te ha contado mucho sobre lo que hace, John? ¿Profesionalmente?- Levantó la ceja hacia Sherlock, indicando que él se haría cargo.

-Trabaja con la policía, señora-, dijo John en voz baja.

-A veces-, dijo Sherlock. Siguió el ejemplo de la Sra. Hudson y tomó su tenedor, yendo primero por las judías verdes. A pesar de haberse enfriado un poco, todavía estaban crujientes. -Cuando no tengo mis propios casos, presto mi experiencia a New Scotland Yard como consultor. Soy un detective consultor.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Sabes siquiera qué es eso?

-¿No me lo acaba de decir, señor?

Sherlock bufó. -Soy el único en el mundo, John. Yo inventé el trabajo.

-Muy bien, señor.

-Oh, este cerdo está delicioso, John-, canturreó la Sra. Hudson. -Tan sabroso. ¿Aún no lo has probado todavía?- Ella lo estaba instando a comer, notó Sherlock, con una mano mucho más apartada que la suya. En comparación, era positivamente torpe. Como testimonio de la eficacia de su tacto, John lentamente dejó a un lado la leche y tomó su tenedor. Tomó un pequeño bocado de puré. Al ver que John no entendía la importancia de su trabajo, o, lo que es más decepcionante, la brillantez del mismo, Sherlock continuó:

-Utilizo el razonamiento deductivo avanzado como mi herramienta principal para leer la escena del crimen-, continuó Sherlock, pero John no le hizo caso. No preguntó qué era el razonamiento deductivo. Sherlock tomó otro bocado. El puré estaba bastante bueno. Muy cremoso y ligeramente aromatizado con ajo y romero. Cortó el cerdo.

-Mis métodos son muy eficientes, precisos y efectivos-. No sabía por qué se sentía obligado a impresionar. John probablemente no lo entendería de todos modos. Pero nunca había ignorado el impulso de hacer una demostración y no estaba dispuesto a empezar ahora.

-Por ejemplo, dijo, -puedo decir por la forma en que sostienes el tenedor que eres zurdo, pero que cuando eras niño te enseñaron a usar el derecho, lo que en realidad te ha vuelto bastante ambidiestro. También puedo decir por el copo de nieve falso atrapado en el cuello de tu camisa que hoy estabas en Glentworth Street de camino a la carnicería de Mendelsohn, donde recogiste el lomo de cerdo. No es la ruta más directa, pero tal vez disfrutaste de las luces navideñas y el espectáculo en Glentworth, incluida la escena invernal que O'Hannigan's Hardware ha fabricado justo dentro de sus puertas automáticas. Una parte sale a la calle cada vez que pasa un cliente, y una parte se te queda pegada. Por último, veo que tuviste un problema en la cocina. Hay una quemadura reciente en el nudillo derecho. Un pequeño círculo rojo. Posiblemente lo rozaste contra el costado del horno al sacar el asado. Sin embargo, no parece que te moleste mucho, por lo que probablemente lo sumergiste en agua fría para quitar el aguijón y apenas lo has pensado desde entonces.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, tomó un gran bocado de lomo de cerdo, mezclado con puré. Frente a él, los ojos de John, aunque todavía un poco húmedos, estaban redondos y su boca se había abierto, habiéndose dado cuenta por fin de la brillantez del trabajo de Sherlock. Sostuvo su tenedor congelado sobre su plato.

-¿Me equivoco?-, presionó, deseando confirmación.

-No señor. Eso es... eso es increíble.

-¿Tú lo crees? 

Sherlock rara vez había escuchado a John ofrecer una opinión o evaluación. Por supuesto, esperaba impresionar, pero no esperaba deleitarse.

\- Genial, señor Holmes. Todo lo que dijo era casi perfectamente cierto.

-¿Casi perfecto?

-Sí, señor, extraordinario.

-No, no, ¿qué hice mal?

La señora Hudson negó con la cabeza con divertida exasperación. Pero John se encogió un poco, claramente no tenía la costumbre de corregir a su anfitrión.

-Me gustaría saber-, dijo Sherlock, más amablemente.

John dijo: -Bueno. Tomé la calle lateral, señor, como dijo. Pero no por las razones que dijo.

-Las motivaciones siempre son más complicadas-, murmuró Sherlock. Necesitaba perfeccionar la ciencia. -¿Entonces por qué? ¿Cuáles fueron tus razones?

—Los muchachos de Baker Street, señor. Lanzan bolas de nieve a los protegidos. Así que tomé la siguiente calle. Pero tiene razón-. Al ver la expresión del rostro de Sherlock, se apresuró a apaciguar. -Las luces son preciosas en Glentworth. 

Sherlock no supo qué responder a eso.

-¿Realmente puede ver todo eso? ¿Con solo mirarme?

-Soy un verdadero genio-, dijo, sin modestia.

-Luego…- John parecía incómodo. -¿Puede verlo todo? ¿Lo que todos somos? ¿Todo? ¿Sobre mí? Todo lo que he tenido…

-Mis métodos tienen límites-, se apresuró a decir Sherlock, perdonándolo. -Lo que hago es leer sin importarme. Así que si no hay nada que ver, no hay nada que decir. 

No es del todo cierto. Pero incluso él tuvo el buen sentido de saber que John no necesitaba nuevas razones para estar paranoico. Tenía sus secretos y tenía la intención de guardarlos. Luego, para distraer a John de sus pensamientos evidentemente oscuros, Sherlock dijo casualmente: -Te llevaré a salir alguna vez. En mi próximo caso. Puedes ver lo que hago.

-Oh- dijo la señora Hudson. -Eso no es lo que quise decir cuando yo… es decir, eso no parece tan bueno…

-¿Qué dices, John? ¿Te apetece resolver un crimen conmigo?

John parecía aturdido, a medio camino entre asustado y curioso. La Sra. Hudson masticaba su pan a intervalos, lanzándole miradas que decían retíralo y ofreciéndole a John ojos comprensivos que le daban permiso para darle las "gracias, señor, pero no, señor". Pero Sherlock esperó una respuesta. Esto fue perfecto. No tuvo que sentarse y explicar su trabajo. Podría darle a John una demostración completa. Por fin, John asintió levemente. –Bueno-.

La señora Hudson se desplomó.

-¡Excelente! Entonces esto está arreglado. Me gusta la compañía cuando salgo, y la calavera atrae miradas raras . 

Sonrió para mostrar que estaba tratando de ser gracioso, pero no sabía si John entendió la broma.

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar el caso correcto.


	7. Baker Street, el veinticinco de diciembre

La mañana de Navidad, Mycroft Holmes ignoró cualquier observancia más allá de un gran desayuno de salchichas y bollos dulces. Era un capricho de vacaciones, su único regalo para sí mismo. De lo contrario, mantuvo un régimen estricto de conteo de calorías, dieta y ejercicio. Había sido, para decirlo con delicadeza, un joven robusto. Nunca más.

Por la tarde, se puso un abrigo y una bufanda de color burdeos oscuro (era más festivo que nunca) e hizo que su conductor lo llevara al 221B de Baker Street. Aunque Mycroft y Sherlock no tenían el hábito de pasar la Navidad juntos, ni siquiera de intercambiar regalos, este año tendría que romper esa tradición. En dos días más, Sherlock estaría al final de su período de gracia de treinta días, y para evitar una severa multa gubernamental, solo tenía setenta y dos horas más para registrar un nuevo protegido.

Exención de hecho. Mycroft sabía que esto pasaría. Por eso, como su feliz regalo de Navidad para su hermano pequeño, le estaba regalando a Sherlock un protegido: un hombre de sesenta y cinco años llamado Abraham que estaba, en este mismo momento, en camino a la finca de Holmes para ser cuidado con las otros protegidos de ancianos de Mycroft (actualmente, tenía tres). Todo lo que Sherlock tenía que hacer era firmar en la línea punteada. Si la salud de Abraham se mantenía estable, Mycroft estimó otros veinte años durante los cuales Sherlock no tendría que volver a pensar en ser anfitrión, y sería una feliz Navidad para todos, aunque dudaba mucho que recibiera ni siquiera un murmullo de agradecimiento para ello.

Pero cuando tocó el timbre, Sherlock no estaba en casa.

Tampoco la señora Hudson.

Mycroft le indicó al conductor que se fuera, sacó su copia de una llave y entró.  
Lo primero que notó fue que la Sra. Hudson se había exagerado con las piñas y la guirnalda: el vestíbulo de entrada olía a bosque albanés. Mycroft pisoteó con sus botas la nieve que se había atrevido a pegarse entre el bordillo y la puerta, colgó su sombrero en el perchero y subió las escaleras, donde planeaba servirse un whisky y fumar hasta que Sherlock llegara a casa. Ese era su otro don: el humo de segunda mano. En verdad fue generoso.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver lo ordenada que estaba la sala de estar. Inmaculada, incluso. Nunca había visto el lugar tan ordenado, y le dejaba perplejo que el vago de su hermano, no lo limpiaría él mismo, oh no, eso estaría completamente fuera de lugar, contratara a alguien, o incluso permitiera a alguien, tomar una organización mano y esponja desinfectante a su casucha.

Y algunas otras cosas estaban apagadas. Aparte de las luces de hadas que la Sra. Hudson hacía a Sherlock cada año alrededor del manto, Mycroft vio un microscopio en la mesa de la cocina. Entonces, ¿sus juguetes finalmente se habían derramado fuera de la casa de juegos? El juego de té de su madre (Mycroft todavía estaba dolorido porque Sherlock había terminado con él) estaba fuera del armario y casualmente empujado hacia la esquina del mostrador, esperando ser lavado a mano. Anoche se habían usado tres tazas de té, a juzgar por el aspecto marchito de una rodaja de limón en un platillo. Tres tazas. Sherlock, Sra. Hudson y… ¿A quién más entretendría Sherlock? ¿Un cliente? ¿Ese inspector detective del Yard? ¡Pero con el juego de té de su madre! Sherlock debería haberlo sabido mejor. ¡Eso era una antigüedad de antes de la guerra!

Estaba tan distraído por el nuevo y desconcertante estado del piso que se olvidó por completo de su deseo de tomar un whisky.

Luego oyó que la puerta de abajo se abría y se cerraba. Ajá Él estaba de regreso. Los segundos pasaron en silencio. Sherlock evidentemente se estaba tomando su tiempo para quitarse la ropa de invierno, fruncir el ceño ante la presencia del sombrero de Mycroft y prepararse para una discusión. Mientras tanto, Mycroft tiró de su chaleco y se giró, sabiendo que tenía una figura impresionante donde estaba junto a la chimenea. Sherlock se burlaría, al verlo allí, y comenzarían las diatribas.

Pero esos no eran los pasos de Sherlock subiendo las escaleras. Eran sin gracia, desiguales, y Mycroft sintió que su postura imperiosa se convertía en algo que detestaba: la desorientación. Y cuando la criatura de aspecto extraño apareció en la puerta, tuvo la extraña sensación de pensar, aunque fuera brevemente, que había entrado en el piso equivocado: 223B o algo así.

El hombre se detuvo en seco al verlo. Bueno no exactamente. Detener en seco no era exactamente la palabra. Congelado, tal vez. Aunque era un hombre pequeño, no era exactamente joven, tal vez solo unos años más joven que él. Su cabello rubio oscuro estaba cortado cerca del cuero cabelludo. Tenía la nariz y las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío. A su lado, llevaba un saco de lavandería, torcido en el cuello. ¿Lavandería? ¿El día de Navidad?

Más concretamente, ¿quién era él? No pudo deducir fácilmente, por lo que se vio obligado a preguntar directamente:

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?

-John-, dijo el hombre, aunque sin mucha convicción, casi como si no estuviera seguro.

-¿Dónde diablos está Sherlock? ¿Y qué haces en su piso? ¿Y con su ropa sucia?

El hombre, John, miró el saco de la ropa sucia, avergonzado. -Pensé que terminaría de lavar la ropa, señor, mientras el señor Holmes estaba trabajando, pero cuando llegué a la lavandería, señor, estaba cerrada, señor.

-¡Por supuesto que está cerrado! ¡Es Navidad!

-No me di cuenta, señor-. Parecía incapaz de hacer contacto visual.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con en el trabajo? ¿Quiere decir que tiene un caso?

-La policía llegó temprano esta mañana, señor, y se fue con ellos.

También parecía incapaz de levantar la barbilla más de unos centímetros por encima de su cuello.

Mycroft resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Irse con la policía podría significar una de dos cosas: un caso o arresto. Esperaba no tener que pasar su Navidad rescatando a Sherlock porque había robado archivos policiales confidenciales nuevamente, o había sido arrestado por narcóticos ilegales o cualquier cantidad de delitos pasados. Pero eso todavía no respondió la pregunta de este John.

Y luego vio las pulseras. Estaban metidos debajo de los puños del abrigo de John, pero luego John se movió, aparentemente para aliviar la presión en una pierna, y fue entonces cuando Mycroft los vio. Identificación de pulseras. Él era un protegido. Sin embargo, la pregunta (y temía que ya conocía la respuesta) seguía siendo: ¿quién era el anfitrión del protegido? ¿Cuál es su conexión con Sherlock Holmes?, Preguntó.

-Él es mi anfitrión, señor.

Maldición. Maldición, maldición, maldición. ¡Ese tonto de genio hermano suyo! ¿Seleccionar un protegido sin el beneficio de la buena opinión de Mycroft? ¿Era de buena estirpe? ¿Fue su historia sin tacha? ¿Su temperamento irreprochable? ¿Su tasa máxima de salud? ¿Sherlock incluso había hecho su investigación? Porque a simple vista, Mycroft estaba bastante seguro de que este protegido no era ninguna de esas cosas.

-Ven aquí, protegido.

El protegido dejó a un lado el saco de la ropa sucia y, obedientemente, cruzó la habitación hacia él, deteniéndose unos pasos. Mycroft sacó su teléfono y abrió la aplicación MI5 Ward ID.

-Muéstrame.

El protegido comenzó a alejarse. Mycroft lo agarró por el hombro y lo volvió bruscamente, ignorando el pequeño grito atrapado en la garganta del protegido, detrás de los labios cerrados.

-No-, dijo. -Estate quieto. Brazo izquierdo. Ahora.

La respiración del protegido se había vuelto superficial, pero levantó el brazo izquierdo, con la palma hacia arriba, y Mycroft agarró la muñeca, pasó por alto el brazalete negro y empujó el abrigo y las mangas de la camisa hasta la mitad del antebrazo. Allí, vio, no el tatuaje de registro, sino una masa de tejido cicatricial brillante donde debería haber estado. Frunció el ceño y se subió la manga. A veces, se colocaba en el hueco del brazo. Pero no había nada en la piel de este protegido. Entonces comprendió. Y estaba molesto.

-Date la vuelta.

Como el protegido tenía la intención de hacer, se volvió e inclinó el cuello hacia adelante. Mycroft tiró hacia abajo el cuello del abrigo y la camisa, exponiendo el tatuaje inusualmente colocado. Luego tomó una foto con su lector de aplicaciones y el archivo flotó hacia arriba.

Liberó al protegido y revisó el archivo. Eso era cierto. Sherlock fue incluido como el anfitrión actual. Pero el archivo no se detuvo allí, y el ceño de Mycroft se profundizó con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Es así como llegó a ti?- Se acercó, sabiendo que su tamaño y comportamiento comparables intimidarían al ya intimidado protegido.

-¿Eras tú sólo otro de sus casos, el protegido mutilado de un anfitrión inestable? Mmm ¡Habla alto!

\- Me colocaron en una perrera, señor. El señor Holmes me encontró allí.

-¿Una perrera? Maldita sea, eres un desastre. Mírame. No mires tus zapatos, mírame.

Mycroft estaba tan cerca que el protegido tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para obedecer.

-¿Entonces qué eres? ¿Una curiosidad, un espécimen, uno de sus experimentos? ¿Por qué te eligió?

-No puedo decirlo, señor.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?

-¿Señor?

-Si crees que hay alguien en toda New Britain que entienda a Sherlock mejor que yo, estás muy equivocado, así que escucha bien. Sherlock tiene una sola pasión y es el crimen. No protegidos de rescate. No hace caridad. No es filántropo. No tiene alma compasiva. Quiere usarte para algo, algo para satisfacer una necesidad mayor, y te pregunto qué.

El protegido ya no podía mantener sus ojos fijos en los de Mycroft. Dejó caer la cabeza y volvió a decir: -No puedo decirlo, señor.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

Una pausa. —Supongo que tampoco, señor.

-¿Estás siendo impertinente?

-No, señor. Sólo quiero decir, señor, que estoy bajo la tutela del señor Holmes. El negocio de su casa es suyo y no mío para contárselo a un extraño. 

¡Desconocido! El protegido cambió su peso. Mycroft podía decir que quería retroceder, pero para su crédito, mantuvo su lugar.

-No le conozco, señor, ni sé por qué está en el piso del señor Holmes.

Mycroft se rió sin diversión. -Eres muy leal. Muy rápidamente.

-No, señor. Solo soy un protegido.

Mycroft agarró al protegido debajo de la barbilla y levantó la cabeza, obligándolo a hacer contacto visual.

-¿Y qué tipo de protección sería esa?

El protegido tragó saliva, lo cual fue difícil, dado el ángulo en el que Mycroft sostenía la cabeza, pero no respondió. Contenía la respiración, no quería o no podía responder.

-Todos esos anfitriones que has tenido, siendo trasladado de un lugar a otro. Eres un problema, ¿no es así?

El protegido trató de negar con la cabeza, pero Mycroft se mantuvo firme en la barbilla, restringiendo cualquier movimiento.

-Eres un corredor, eso lo sé. ¿Qué más? ¿Un tizón? ¿Un intrigante? ¿Un ladrón?

-No, señor-, dijo el protegido, esforzándose por hablar. Sus ojos habían comenzado a arder de dolor.

-Ajá. Un mentiroso también.

Mycroft dejó caer la cabeza del protegido pero lo agarró del brazo izquierdo, una vez más apartando la tela para revelar el tejido cicatricial.

-Te hiciste esto a ti mismo, ¿no?

-Por favor, señor…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y no me mientas.

El protegido no estaba peleando, pero Mycroft estaba furioso y sus dedos se clavaron en la piel del hombre menor. El protegido tembló de terror. Bien, pensó Mycroft. Debería tenerle miedo a un hombre como yo. Pero justo cuando el protegido comenzaba a acceder y asentir con la cabeza, desde la entrada del piso llegó una voz oscura de ira.

-Quita tus malditas manos de él.

Tanto las cabezas de Mycroft como las del protegido se volvieron hacia la puerta, donde Sherlock estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y enfurecido. A su lado, llevaba una pequeña caja, envuelta en papel negro y pegada con una cinta azul y un lazo. Pero Sherlock no tenía por qué estar enojado con él. Mycroft no fue quien salió y compró un problema en lugar de un protegido, y luego se olvidó incluso de mencionarlo. Fue Mycroft quien estaba legítimamente indignado.

-¿Qué pasó con tu exención?-, Dijo Mycroft antes de que Sherlock pudiera decir otra palabra. Apartó el brazo del protegido, porque hacer algo menos sería admitir la penitencia ante su hermano pequeño, algo que no había hecho desde que eran niños y mamá le había hecho pedir perdón. El protegido dio media vuelta y se agarró al borde del sillón.

-Cambié de opinión-. Sherlock se acercó. -Vete fuera ahora. Y feliz Navidad a ti también. John, si no te importa subir las escaleras durante unos minutos mientras me ocupo del intruso-. Mycroft frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, sí, y John, mientras estás en eso, ¿por qué no sigues adelante y te preparas una maleta? Te llevaré conmigo y te ayudaré en tu reubicación.

En ese momento, se produjo un curioso intercambio entre su hermano y el protegido. Sucedió tan rápido que Mycroft casi se lo perdió: el protegido palideció y sus ojos asustados buscaron los de Sherlock antes de apartarse, pero por lo demás su cuerpo estaba congelado contra el sillón. La expresión de Sherlock era menos legible para alguien que no sabía leer a Sherlock Holmes tan bien como Mycroft. Decía, «yo tengo el control; no vas a ninguna parte». Y aunque se miraron a los ojos durante sólo una fracción de segundo, el protegido pareció comprender el mensaje. Era menos seguro si lo creía.

-Al diablo que lo harás-, dijo Sherlock. -Esta es la casa de John, y yo soy su anfitrión, y no eres bienvenido aquí. Continúa, John. Dile que salga de tu casa.

Mycroft se rió a carcajadas ante la expresión de sorpresa que ahora se reflejaba en el rostro del protegido.

-Es uno de tus experimentos, ¿no? Dios mío, Sherlock, ¿tu aburrimiento finalmente te ha vuelto loco? Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el invaluable juego de té de mamá, eh? ¿Apenas confías en ti mismo para tocarlo, y estás dejando que esta niña abandonada te sirva de toda la extensión? Seguro que lo destruirá. No me mires así, es una señal de lo que vendrá. Realmente no tienes idea del toro que has soltado en la tienda de porcelana, ¿verdad? Oh por favor. Es posible que hayas visto su lista de anfitriones pasados (¿diecisiete, verdad?), Pero solo yo tengo acceso a los detalles de su pasado, una llave de la puerta confidencial que evita que anfitriones humildes como tú conozcan la historia completa. ¿No quieres saber su historia, Sherlock? Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión.

El puño derecho del protegido comenzó a temblar un poco, y giró su cuerpo para tratar de ocultarlo. Pero Mycroft también se había puesto nervioso con Sherlock. Vio la curiosidad en sus ojos en guerra con su ceño cada vez más profundo; históricamente, se había negado a aceptar nada de Mycroft. Pero ahora estaba tentado. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Sherlock finalmente dijo:

-El pasado de John es suyo. Que se lo quede.

-Eres un idiota testarudo-, dijo Mycroft.

-Si has venido aquí solo para burlarte de mí…

-¡Vine a decirte que encontré una solución a tu problema! Te encontré un protegido. Un protegido mejor. Uno más adecuado a tu estilo de vida. Uno que ni siquiera tienes que mirar.

Este protegido, este John, realmente era una criatura de aspecto triste.

-Paso-, dijo Sherlock.

-Estás siendo irrazonable.

-Estás siendo entrometido. Y no bienvenido.

-Así que lo has dejado claro.

Sherlock se hizo a un lado y extendió su mano hacia la puerta. Tenía los dientes apretados y los ojos ardían de furia. Mycroft sabía que no tenía sentido tratar de hablar con él cuando estaba así. Lo habían sorprendido sin estar preparado para defender lo que debía saber que era una mala decisión. Ahora estaba irracionalmente a la defensiva. Pero mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Mycroft no pudo evitar hacer un último comentario.

-Tienes muchos arrepentimientos en tu vida, hermanito. ¿Quieres añadir otro más al lote?

-Feliz Navidad-, dijo Sherlock, -y que eso sea suficiente para las próximas diez Navidades. Adiós.

En el momento en que Mycroft cruzó el umbral, Sherlock cerró la puerta detrás de él. La única culpa que sentía Mycroft era imaginar lo que pensaría mamá, si veía a sus hijos comportándose de esa manera. El día de Navidad, de todos los días.

*** 

-Bueno-, dijo Sherlock con falsa alegría, tratando de recuperar el momento, -veo que has conocido a mi némesis.

-Estaba en el piso cuando volví, señor-, se apresuró a explicar John. -No lo dejé entrar. Yo… tal vez me olvidé de cerrar la puerta.

—No, no, tiene llave. Siempre está entrando, como si tuviera algún derecho a hacerlo, y si no fuera un pez gordo tan prominente, haría que lo arrestaran por entrar sin autorización. Todavía podría. Los cargos no se mantendrán, pero… Espera un minuto, ¿qué dijiste? ¿Regresaste de dónde?- Pero sus ojos escrutadores ya habían encontrado el saco de ropa sucia junto al sofá.

-John, ¿estabas haciendo tareas domésticas?

-Sí, señor.

-¿En Navidad?

-No recordaba el día, señor.

-Mierda. Es culpa mía. Lestrade llamó antes del amanecer con un caso. Siempre hay un caso en Navidad. Esa es la belleza de empujar a personas que se odian a la misma habitación y obligarlas a compartir un pudín y comer una galleta. Seguramente conducirá al asesinato en alguna parte. En este caso, Whitechapel. Veneno, es mi conjetura altamente educada, esperando la confirmación del laboratorio, y con cinco sospechosos principales, todos con coronas de papel, fue un clásico crimen….

Y Sherlock había prometido traer a John. En su próximo caso, eso es lo que había prometido hacer. Maldita sea, lo había olvidado. Había estado tan emocionado que se apresuró a salir por la puerta sin siquiera un buen día, y mucho menos una feliz Navidad, para unirse a un Lestrade descontento, que por alguna razón no compartía su alegría por los asesinatos de la mañana de Navidad.

También se le ocurrió a Sherlock que su obsequio navideño había significado dejar a John, quien indudablemente no había tenido una Navidad adecuada en mucho, mucho tiempo, a su suerte. ¿Y qué hacía un protegido como John cuando se quedaba solo? ¿Se enfurruñó, se sintió abandonado o se regaló alguna indulgencia navideña? No. Trabajó.

-¿Ha encontrado quién lo hizo, señor? - preguntó John. Distraídamente, se frotó la muñeca donde Mycroft lo había estado sosteniendo.

Oh. Una pregunta. El hombre tenía curiosidad. Ahora Sherlock estaba especialmente arrepentido, no había pensado en traerlo.

-Fue la matriarca de la familia-, dijo Sherlock, ahora distraído. La emoción del caso ya se estaba desvaneciendo. -¿Te lastimó?

John separó sus manos. -No, señor.

-Puedes decirme si lo hizo.

-No estoy herido, señor.

Sherlock suspiró.

-No tenía derecho ni siquiera a tocarte. Lo siento. Ese idiota hermano mío trabaja para el gobierno británico. Cree que es el gobierno británico y que puede hacer casi cualquier cosa y salirse con la suya. No dejaré que vuelva a suceder.

-¿Él es su hermano?

-Mycroft. Y no lo reclamaría si pudiera encontrar otra forma de evitarlo.

Se miró la mano, en la que sostenía el pequeño regalo que había comprado unos días antes después de verlo en un escaparate y luego lo escondió (como un niño) en el estante superior del armario de la planta baja donde John (bendito sea su brevedad) ) no lo detectaría. Incluso lo había envuelto para regalo porque, bueno, porque era Navidad. ¡Pero él era Sherlock Holmes, y no daba regalos de Navidad! Ni siquiera a la señora Hudson, a menos que se cuente la corona que ahora cuelga de la puerta exterior y esa botella de sidra fuerte que tanto le gustaba. Pero bueno, siempre había vivido solo, y reconocer las vacaciones le había parecido inútil antes. Sin embargo, aquí estaba él, llevando regalos. 

-Señor-, dijo John, -si me lo permite, solo quería decirle que no… es decir, no lo haré… Quiero decir, las cosas que he hecho antes, las cosas que el señor Holmes, su hermano, dijo que sabía... 

-No. Ni una palabra. No es importante.

-No volveré a usar el juego de té. 

-Por favor, hazlo. Algunas cosas no están destinadas a sentarse detrás de un cristal. Espero no demostrar que lo hiciste… un error… en mí. John, toma asiento. 

John se sentó en el sillón y Sherlock en el sillón de cuero directamente enfrente. No tenía sentido en un preámbulo, por lo que Sherlock se estiró a través del espacio que los dividía y le pasó a John el pequeño paquete. 

-No suelo observar las fiestas ni mantener las tradiciones, pero como esta es tu primera Navidad aquí, bueno… feliz Navidad. 

John recibió el regalo con asombro, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que significaba, o como si lo estuvieran engañando, o como si pensara que la cajita podría explotar, picarlo o reírse de él.

-¿Para mí, señor?

Sherlock casi bromea: -¿Qué, nadie te ha dado un regalo antes? Pero decidió que no quería escuchar esa respuesta. Entonces, en cambio, simplemente agitó una mano y dijo: -Ábrelo.

Todavía inseguro, John se movió lentamente, tirando de un extremo de la cinta, luego quitando la cinta del envoltorio, esperando que algo saliera mal. Pero Sherlock solo lo esperó, esperando que hubiera elegido lo correcto. Quizás debería haber hecho que la señora Hudson lo acompañara. Por fin, el papel se desprendió y dejó al descubierto una caja de plástico duro y transparente, dentro de la cual había un reloj.

-Es un Tag Heuer, edición limitada-, dijo Sherlock, satisfecho de sí mismo. Último en la tienda. El reloj de pantalla, de hecho, lo compré con un pequeño descuento, pero está en perfecto estado de funcionamiento. Dice la hora y la fecha, naturalmente, y todas las funciones son luminiscentes. Además, es resistente al agua, la hebilla es de acero y la correa es de cuero auténtico. Es decir, cronógrafo de primera línea, por lo que mantiene un tiempo excelente. Ese reloj te durará toda la vida.

Sin palabras, John se quedó mirando.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Gracias, señor -dijo John en un susurro. Tragó saliva. Luego miró hacia arriba y dijo, como si todavía no pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, -¿Esto es para mí?

Sherlock se rió. -Continúa entonces. Quítate esas ridículas pulseras mientras estás en casa y pruébatelo. Pondré la tetera. Beberemos del juego de té de mamá con deleite.

Para cuando regresó, John había dejado los brazaletes identificativos en la mesita auxiliar, los metió en la caja y se estaba ajustando la correa alrededor de la muñeca izquierda, admirando la esfera del reloj.

-¿Qué te parece entonces?- Preguntó Sherlock.

-Bien, señor. Muy bien, señor. Gracias-. Miró hacia arriba, y fue sutil y fugaz, pero John sonrió antes de bajar la cabeza nuevamente. -Feliz Navidad, señor.

Sherlock sintió como si acabaran de avanzar un paso gigante, y la inesperada sensación de euforia lo impulsó a seguir adelante. Juntó las manos (el estremecimiento de John ante el ruido fue contenido y rápidamente superado) y anunció: -¡Juegos!

-¿Juegos?

-Eso es lo que la gente hace en Navidad. Ellos juegan juegos. Beberemos té de jengibre y naranja, pondremos un poco de Tchaikovsky de fondo y romperemos las tablas. ¿Sabes ajedrez? 

-No, señor.

-¿Borradores?

-No, señor.

-¿Gin rummy?

-No, señor.

-Parece que tengo mucho que enseñarte.

*** John no fue el experimento de Sherlock. Le molestaba la insinuación. Pero eso no significaba que no sintiera curiosidad por su nuevo encargado, ni que se abstuviera de aprender más sobre cómo funcionaba la mente de John. Pensar era una fascinación sin fin para él, y no se disculparía por eso. Decidió comenzar con borradores. 

-Bastante simple-, dijo Sherlock mientras colocaba la tabla. -Un lado amarillo, un lado marrón. Roble y cerezo. Ahora, todas las fichas, llamémoslas «hombres», comienzan así: con la estrella hacia arriba, todas colocadas en los cuadrados oscuros. Nunca puedes moverte a un cuadrado más claro; recuerda eso. ¿Ves esto? Estrellas en este lado, coronas en el opuesto. Coronas hacia abajo por ahora. Nos turnamos, moviendo un hombre a la vez. Ahora, solo puede moverse en diagonal y solo en dirección hacia adelante. Así, ¿sí? Pero, ¿qué sucede si uno de mis hombres te bloquea?- Maniobró las fichas alrededor del tablero para demostrarlo. -Lo saltas, siempre que el lugar detrás de él esté vacío, como tal. Bam. Has capturado a uno de mis hombres y él va aquí.

-¿Hasta aquí todo bien?

-Sí, señor, creo que sí, señor.

-Ahora lo que estás tratando de hacer es limpiar el tablero de mis hombres antes de que yo despeje el tablero de los tuyos. Y para hacer eso, necesitas promover a tantos de tus hombres a reyes como sea posible, porque los reyes tienen más maniobrabilidad. Pueden ir hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Entonces, ¿cómo se hace un rey? Mueve a un hombre a través del tablero, más allá de la línea de defensa de tu oponente y hasta la fila del rey, que es esta, y así. -Dio la vuelta a la ficha -La estrella se convierte en una corona y tú has hecho un rey. Luego nos perseguimos por el tablero hasta que uno de nosotros se borra o no tiene más movimientos, y el otro jugador gana. 

-¿Suena fácil? 

John asintió con la cabeza, mirando el tablero y Sherlock imaginó que estaba revisando las reglas en su cabeza. 

-¿Preguntas?

-No, señor. 

-¿Qué color quieres?

-No me importa. Lo que no sea. 

Sherlock lo miró críticamente. -Me gustaría que eligieras, John. 

John se humedeció los labios, contemplativo, como si el acto de decidir significara algo significativo. Pero eran solo borradores. Luego señaló las astillas de roble. El lado luminoso. Sherlock giró el tablero. -El lado de la luz va primero-. John era una tontería. Para comenzar. No tenía sentido de la estrategia y seguía olvidándose de las reglas. Para Sherlock, fue un ejercicio de paciencia. 

-No puedes moverte allí, John. No puedes ir hacia atrás, John. Ese es mi chip, John.

Pero estaba aprendiendo, y mientras Sherlock lo dejaba luchar con el juego, un estilo comenzó a desarrollarse . Lo que Sherlock había evaluado primero como falta de estrategia se estaba revelando como un tipo diferente de táctica. John no estaba dispuesto a ganar. No estaba tratando de capturar a los hombres de Sherlock. En cambio, solo estaba tratando de sobrevivir. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia los bordes del tablero donde era imposible que lo saltaran, y solo cuando se quedó sin movimientos sacrificó a uno de sus hombres por los de Sherlock. Jugando de esta manera, nunca duraría más que Sherlock, pero trató de durar de todos modos.

Seis juegos después, John ni una sola vez movió a un hombre al otro lado del tablero para ser coronado, incluso cuando Sherlock deliberadamente le dio una gran oportunidad. Sherlock decidió forzar la mano de John.

Entonces, en el séptimo juego, John no dio señales de estar aburrido, Sherlock maniobró con cuidado alrededor del tablero, prediciendo con precisión los movimientos de John basándose en observaciones previas, para asegurarse de que para su próximo movimiento, uno de sus hombres tendría que capturar dos de Sherlock y aterrizarlo en la fila del rey.

La mano de John se cernió. Sus ojos vagaron, buscando otra opción. No hubo uno. Lentamente, tomó a su hombre del tablero y lo pasó sobre el de Sherlock. Golpeó el cuadrado. Luego sobre el segundo. Y colocó la pieza en la fila del rey, diciendo en voz baja: -¿Rey yo?

Sherlock sonrió y retiró a sus soldados derrotados. Luego coronó a John. John no ganó, pero Sherlock decidió que era suficiente victoria.

Pasaron a un juego en el que Sherlock pensó que John podría tener un poco más de éxito.

-¿Tu persona tiene anteojos?- Preguntó Sherlock.

-No, señor.

Sherlock bajó las cabezas de dibujos animados con gafas.

-¿Es mujer?-, dijo John.

Deseó no haber dibujado a Susan. Demasiado fácil de adivinar. Todo lo que John tenía que hacer era hacer dos preguntas: «¿eres mujer (sí) y tienes el pelo blanco (sí)», y el juego era suyo. Su única esperanza era que John sintiera más curiosidad por los sombreros.

John derribó a todos los hombres en su tabla y fue el turno de Sherlock. Su tablero estaba lleno de personajes que no usaban gafas, que eran demasiados.

Reducirlo, reducirlo. 

-¿Eres calvo?

-No, señor.

-Maldición. 

-Tiene…- John revisó sus opciones, aunque eran pocas. -¿Pelo blanco?

Sherlock suspiró. -Bueno, ese soy yo. Sí. Tengo.

-¿Entonces eres Susan?

-De hecho lo soy. 

-Entonces… ¿Gané?

-Ciertamente lo hiciste.

John frunció los labios, tratando de ocultar lo complacido que estaba. Luego, tímidamente, preguntó:

-¿Volvemos a jugar?

*** 

Masticaron patatas fritas con sal marina y bebieron Fanta de naranja en sus tazas de té escurridas con té de jengibre. Mycroft estaría horrorizado. Sherlock sacó un seis de tréboles y descartó un tres de diamantes que no sirvió de nada en su carrera de corazones.

-¿Y puedo recoger esos tres rojos? - preguntó John.

-Absolutamente. Si crees que puede ser útil-. John recogió el tres de diamantes. -Y descarta uno que no necesites-, le recordó Sherlock.

Jugaron en un cómodo silencio, salvo por el ocasional crujido de patatas fritas. Probablemente fue Sherlock el más relajado que jamás había visto a John, incluso si se permitió un crujido solo después de que Sherlock se había ayudado a sí mismo, e incluso si todavía luchaba por hacer contacto visual completo durante más de medio segundo. Le había llevado un mes, un mes completo, pero aunque todavía estaba visiblemente dañado, había mejorado enormemente con respecto al protegido que había traído a casa ese primer día. Su cabello ahora era lo suficientemente largo para cubrir adecuadamente su cuero cabelludo, aunque todavía demasiado corto para peinarlo, un rubio oscuro. Todavía estaba bastante delgado, aunque Sherlock calculó que había engordado cuatro o cinco libras, ahora que estaba comiendo mejor. Su piel era de un tono más saludable, aunque bastante pálido y sin luz solar. Pero entonces, era invierno y el hombre era inglés. Aun así, sus ojos parecían de un azul más brillante. Había dejado de tomar medicamentos, tanto analgésicos como antibióticos, y la herida de bala se estaba curando tan bien como era de esperar. El rango de movimiento aún estaba restringido, pero ya no tenía que usar vendajes, y por lo que Sherlock podía observar, estaba practicando una higiene adecuada duchándose regularmente, cepillándose los dientes y vistiendo ropa recién lavada.

Estas cosas fueron alentadoras. John sabía cómo hacer estas cosas después de todo, y Sherlock no se encontraba en la incómoda posición de tener que comprarle un folleto de instrucciones o demostrarle cómo cepillarse los dientes.

Pero muchas cosas de él seguían siendo un misterio, y Sherlock frustraba que no supiera más. John no estaba dispuesto a hablar mucho de sí mismo. O hablar mucho, cuando se trataba de eso. Lo que hacía difícil saber si Sherlock estaba actuando correctamente con él ahora. No sabía si John estaba feliz ahora. Nunca expresó ningún deseo y claramente se contentó con ignorar sus propias necesidades. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Sherlock estaba pasando por alto algo?

-Entonces, John-, dijo Sherlock, sacando de la pila, -¿cómo se compara esto con las Navidades pasadas? Descartó el ocho de espadas.

John lo recogió. (Esto era algo más que Sherlock estaba notando: John prefería la tarjeta que conocía a la tarjeta que no conocía, sin importar su utilidad).

Pasó un largo momento antes de que John respondiera en voz baja. -Está bien, señor-. Siempre descriptivo.

-Qué hiciste… la última Navidad, por ejemplo.

Trató de ser casual, como si no estuviera tratando de abrir la bóveda, pero el comportamiento de John volvió a ser un hombre en guardia; rodó su hombro herido y se hundió un poco en sí mismo.

-Erm-, dijo, y Sherlock detectó una pizca de pánico cuando John buscó algo que decir.

-¿Sabes qué? Mala pregunta. Hago demasiadas preguntas. ¿Por qué no me preguntas algo, para variar? Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa y te responderé con sinceridad.

-No debería desear fisgonear, señor.

-Te estoy dando permiso libre y sin restricciones. Pregúntame lo que sea. Llevas un mes aquí y apenas te has preguntado nada en voz alta. Pero seguro que has pensado: ¿quién es este extraño cuya casa comparto ahora? Vamos. No hay restricciones. 

-Mmm. 

De nuevo una larga pausa. John estaba mirando las cartas en su mano, pero en realidad no las estaba examinando. Intentaba pensar. Sherlock le dio tiempo para hacerlo, sin prisa. 

-Me había preguntado… si no me preocupa, señor, no debería necesitar saberlo. 

-Pregunta.

-¿Qué hizo su último protegido para disgustarle, señor?

-¿Qué?

-Solo quiero, eh, es decir, no repetir… quiero decir, cometer errores. 

Sherlock dobló sus cartas en su regazo. -John. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me disgustó? 

-Necesitaba un protegido. ¿No es así? ¿Porque envió al último? ¿Es por eso que estoy aquí?

-No, John. 

Sherlock exhaló lentamente. Supuso que era natural que un nuevo protegido se preguntara qué había pasado con el anterior, pero su pregunta era más reveladora que eso. Diecisiete anfitriones. ¿Cuántos de ellos lo habían descartado porque estaban disgustados con él? No era de extrañar que tuviera tanto miedo de estropear incluso las tareas más pequeñas.

-Mi último protegido no me disgustó. ¿Cómo podría?- pensó Sherlock. -Yo nunca lo vi. Él murió.

-¿Murió?

-Por causas naturales, Sherlock tranquilizó al hombre que había recibido un disparo tan recientemente. -Era un protegido familiar que heredé cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad. Nunca he tenido otro más que él. Envejeció, se enfermó y murió a los casi noventa años. 

-Oh-, dijo John en voz baja. 

-Entonces, cuando expiró, ¿me entiende?

Sherlock había usado a menudo esa palabra él mismo: expirar. Y no hace mucho. Lo había dicho de Barnaby. Ahora, sin embargo, escuchándolo de los labios de John, sonaba mal. Cruel, incluso.

-El pasó. Cómodamente. La forma en que la mayoría de la gente espera dejar este mundo. Algo así como. La mayoría de la gente quería dejar el mundo rodeada de familiares y seres queridos.

A Sherlock, su anfitrión, le importaba un carajo. John estaba frotando con el pulgar la esfera de su nuevo reloj. 

-¿Me reemplazará su hermano, señor Holmes?

-No-. Dejó las cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa. -Mycroft no tiene por qué estar aquí, y no tiene ningún derecho, legal o de otro tipo, a expulsarte. ¿Entiendes? Si alguna vez vuelve a pasar mientras yo no estoy aquí, no dudes en decirle que se vaya. 

Los ojos de John se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula se tensó, petrificado ante la mera idea de decir tal cosa. 

-Si te sientes mejor al respecto, hablaré con la Sra. Hudson sobre el cambio de cerraduras. De esa forma, no podrá volver a realizar una maniobra como esa. Quiero que te sientas seguro aquí, John. Aquí es seguro ¿Me crees? 

-Le creo, señor-, dijo John automáticamente. 

Sherlock suspiró, habiendo escuchado antes esa respuesta instintiva y tranquilizadora. "No, no es así", dijo en voz baja. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que John se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo como para ser honesto.

-Baker Street, señor, es mucho mejor que mi última residencia.

El comentario no fue solicitado, y Sherlock contuvo la respiración, preguntándose si John continuaría. Luego:

-Me gustan las ventanas, dormir en una cama y comer bien. Antes de venir aquí…

Era como si John se hubiera atrapado en una confesión que nunca había tenido la intención de hacer, y sus mejillas enrojecieron. 

-Puedes decirlo-, dijo Sherlock, esperando sonar amable. Quería ser amable.

-Nada, señor. ¿Es mi turno o el suyo, señor?

Sherlock tomó una tarjeta.

Durante algunas rondas, jugaron en silencio. Quizás, pensó Sherlock, sería más sabio, más amable, dejarlo pasar, pero una gran parte de él quería hacer demandas a John. Quería decir: «¡No puedo ayudarte si no te conozco!» Y luego John, reacio o no, seguiría ese impulso dominante del protegido y obedecería a su anfitrión, y luego le diría todo lo que quería saber, confirmando lo que había adivinado y llenando los huecos de preguntas que se moría por hacer desde el primero de diciembre. Entonces, ¿dejó que John se callara o lo hizo hablar? ¿O había una tercera opción? 

-John, ¿conoces la calavera del manto?

Innecesariamente, John giró la cabeza para mirarlo. 

-Sí, señor.

-¿Quieres saber algo divertido? A veces le hablo. Bueno, menos desde que llegaste. Pero antes de eso, con bastante regularidad-. Sonrió un poco, esperando que John encontrara esto divertido y no extraño o alarmante. Afortunadamente, aunque en un grado mucho menor, John le devolvió la sonrisa, más una curvatura del labio en la comisura de la boca, pero no había ninguna inquietud en él, lo que Sherlock consideró positivo. 

-Para los casos, sobre todo. Cuando intento resolver algo. Ayuda. Hablar, quiero decir. Hablar en voz alta. Puedo resolver problemas más fácilmente de esa manera. 

-Muy bien, señor.

-A lo que me refiero es a esto-. Se acomodó un poco en su asiento. -Quiero que seas feliz aquí.

-Señor, yo…

-Ahora, déjame terminar. Quiero que seas feliz y quiero ayudar. Pero sé que lo encuentras… difícil. Te resulta difícil hablar de cosas. Cosas que pasaron. Antes, con otros anfitriones. Y solo quiero que sepas que no me importa lo que pasó. Realmente no lo hago. Solo en la medida en que te esté afectando aquí, si esas cosas continúan haciéndote infeliz ahora. Entonces, ¿deberías querer hablar o necesitas hacerlo? Tú puedes. Tal vez sea demasiado hablar con alguien de carne y hueso. Pero el viejo Billy tampoco tiene-. Volvió a sonreír, bromeando. -Y es un buen oyente.

-¿Hablar con el cráneo?-, dijo John, escéptico.

-Siempre puedes hablar conmigo-, dijo Sherlock. -Pero si es demasiado difícil pronunciar esas primeras palabras, deja que Billy te ayude.

Continuaron de nuevo en silencio, Sherlock acumulando puntos, a pesar de que no estaba jugando para ganar. Si hubiera sido Mycroft, habría sido mucho más feroz, un ojo solo para aplastar a su oponente. Pero ahora, se estaba aferrando a la ginebra sin declararlo, para ver cuánto tiempo le tomaría a John golpear o acostarse. Pero ahora, John parecía distraído. Estaba pensando, y no en el juego. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios fruncidos. Por fin, mientras extraía distraídamente otra carta que apenas miraba, dijo en voz baja: -No eran del todo malos.

-¿Perdón? 

—Mis anfitriones anteriores, señor. No eran del todo malos. No quise sugerir que lo fueran. No todos ellos. Algunos de ellos acaban de recibir una mala mano. 

-¿Qué "mala mano"?

-Yo. 

Sherlock frunció el ceño, recordando la lista de diecisiete. Desde que John nació hasta que llegó a la edad adulta, ya había conocido a ocho anfitriones diferentes, además del hospital en el que vivió durante los primeros catorce meses de su vida, un asilo para niños a los siete años y una granja de rehabilitación a los catorce. ¿Qué podría hacer un niño que justificara un abandono tan frecuente? No. Sherlock había visto suficientes casos, tratado con suficientes malos anfitriones para saber: nunca era el niño el que era malo. Más bien, siempre era el anfitrión el que hacía creer al niño que lo era. 

-Dime esto, entonces-, dijo Sherlock, sintiéndose repentinamente discutiendo.

-¿A cuál de todos esos no tan malos anfitriones te gustaría volver si te extendiera la invitación? 

La boca de John se cerró. 

-Es lo que pensaba. John, no eres mala mano. No eras un niño malo y dudo mucho que fueras un adulto difícil. No soy idiota. Has vivido aquí un mes, y si sé algo de ti a estas alturas, es que eres bueno. Eres un buen hombre. Hay malos anfitriones ahí fuera. Demasiados de ellos. Pero eres un buen hombre. 

-Luego…

-Sigue.

-¿Por qué ninguno de ellos nunca me quiso?

Sherlock sintió que algo dentro de sí mismo se retorcía de dolor. No se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Quería hacer algo. «Para esto. Arregla esto». Quería sacudir a John y decirle que dejara de tener pensamientos tan ilógicos, o salir corriendo por la puerta, encontrar a Mycroft y exigir el nombre del último anfitrión de John, de su último anfitrión, y enseñarles a todos un puñado de lecciones. En cambio, siguió un nuevo impulso extraño y se inclinó sobre la mesa, colocando suavemente su mano sobre el brazo de John.

La piel de John saltó y apartó la mano como si lo hubiera tocado el fuego.

-Lo siento-, comentó Sherlock.

-Señor, ¿puedo retirarme?-, preguntó John. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, y una vez más su cabeza colgaba, ocultando el brillo en sus ojos.

Sherlock quería decir que no. Quería gritarle por llamarlo señor. «Detente, solo detente, ahora». Quería que John tirara sus cartas y se alejara pisando fuerte como un adolescente petulante y autoritario. En cambio, hizo su pequeña petición, y ¿cómo podría Sherlock decir algo más que:

-Por supuesto, John. No es necesario que preguntes.

John colocó las cartas cuidadosamente sobre la mesa. Se levantó. Luego, lentamente salió de la habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras, la leve cojera como siempre impedía cualquier tipo de pisada o vuelo apresurado.

-Dios, John, ¿qué te hicieron? *** 

La Navidad había terminado y gracias a Dios. Se había recuperado el día en que la Sra. Hudson regresó a Baker Street de casa de su hermana (iba todos los años, aunque este era el primer año que Sherlock deseaba haberse quedado en Londres) y anunció que tendrían una cena de Navidad adecuada, con pudines y todo. Afortunadamente, ella no insistió en las galletas sobrantes que había traído con ella, no después de sacar la primera y hacer que John, que no estaba mirando la hora, saltara fuera de su piel. Pero ella insistió, mientras la noche llegaba a su fin, que Sherlock sacara su violín y los obsequiara con villancicos. Sherlock cedió, y fue mientras giraba el afinador de su cuerda Mi que se dio cuenta de que no había hecho esto por un tiempo. Jugar, eso es. No desde que John había llegado al 221B, al menos, a pesar de que había sido el primer elemento de la lista de su propia autodescripción como anfitrión y compañero vivo. El fuego crepitaba, las luces se atenuaban y las luces de colores y una sola lámpara calentaban la habitación. Sherlock comenzó con el alegre "Paseo en trineo", pasó a "Navidad blanca" y aceptó la solicitud de la Sra. Hudson de "Rudolph" mientras trataba de no encogerse. Pero fue durante la segunda repetición de una "Noche de paz" dulcemente melodiosa que notó el rostro de John. Suavizado en el resplandor vacilante de la luz del fuego, su expresión cambió de vigilancia cautelosa a asombro abierto y silencioso. Las líneas se suavizaron entre sus ojos iluminados mientras miraba los dedos de Sherlock moverse sobre las cuerdas. Todo su cuerpo, de hecho, desde las manos inquietas hasta la pierna que se cansaba fácilmente, se inclinó con una postura relajada. La transformación lo sorprendió, y Sherlock lamentó haber esperado hasta ahora para sacar el instrumento. Por fin, concluyó su concierto en solitario y, con el sonido del aplauso en solitario de la Sra. Hudson, hizo una reverencia. -¡Bravo, Sherlock!-, dijo feliz. -Aunque me hubiera gustado que te hubieras puesto las astas.

-Es mejor dejar algunas cosas a la imaginación, señora Hudson-, dijo sonriendo, y lanzó una rápida mirada a John, que no había aplaudido, pero miraba expectante, sin saber qué debía hacer.

Cuando se acercaba la medianoche, la Sra. Hudson, bostezando y frotándose los ojos como una niña, se anunció que estaba bien. Le dio un beso de buenas noches a Sherlock en la mejilla. Luego se volvió hacia John y le dio lo mismo. Pareció sorprendido, un poco asombrado incluso, y balbuceó un torpe buenas noches en respuesta. Entonces la Sra. Hudson se despidió, tarareando "Joy to the World" mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Si estás cansado, puedes irte a la cama-, le dijo Sherlock a John. No le gustaba ser tan directivo, pero había notado el hábito de John de esperar a que Sherlock se retirara primero antes de permitirse un respiro por el día, a menos que le indicaran lo contrario. Ahora, John estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, luchando contra los bostezos, y Sherlock no quería fingir que él mismo tenía el más mínimo sueño. Entonces otorgó su permiso.

-Gracias, Señor.

John se levantó de la silla y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta que la señora Hudson había dejado abierta. Por un momento, Sherlock se distrajo mientras giraba el tornillo de su arco para reajustar la tensión de las cuerdas. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que John dudaba en la puerta. Trató de no mirarlo. Finalmente, John se dio la vuelta, y aunque su cabeza estaba tan inclinada como siempre, y aparentemente se dirigió a sus propios dedos de los pies, dijo tímidamente:

-Feliz Navidad, señor Holmes.

Sherlock sonrió, un poco triste. -Feliz Navidad, John.

Luego, cuando John subió a su habitación, comenzó a tocar de nuevo, suavemente: "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas".

No sabía que John estaba sentado en el último escalón fuera de la puerta de su habitación, escuchando todavía.


	8. Las penas del robo

El día de San Esteban, la lavandería volvió a abrir y John salió a primera hora de la mañana. Sherlock realmente necesitaba hablar con la Sra. Hudson sobre cómo conseguir una lavadora para el piso. Con John fuera, Sherlock estaba aburrido, por lo que decidió salir él mismo: una visita a St Bart's, donde la asistente de la funeraria allí, una mujer llamada Molly Hooper, siempre podía ser obligada a proporcionarle desechos médicos destinados a la basura y el crematorio. A veces, los dedos de las manos, a veces los dedos de los pies, a veces una mano entera o los ojos. Y luego estaba esa vez que ella le había dado una colección de lenguas. Eso había sido especial. Hoy, ella no defraudó. Emocionado, se llevó su nuevo juguete navideño a casa para comenzar un experimento, y después de la primera etapa, sin pensar en ello, guardó la parte del cuerpo en la nevera como siempre lo hacía —al lado de la leche— y luego de inmediato se olvidó de ella. Luego John llegó a casa, llevando no sólo las toallas y sábanas recién lavadas, sino también una pequeña bolsa de compras. Saludó a Sherlock cortésmente, luego puso las provisiones en la mesa de la cocina mientras él desaparecía en la parte de atrás del apartamento para devolver la ropa cuidadosamente doblada al baño y los armarios para la ropa de cama. Sherlock continuó hojeando su viejo libro de anatomía. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando John regresó a la cocina para guardar los alimentos, no hasta que la puerta del refrigerador se cerró de golpe. Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron de golpe y vio a John alejarse del refrigerador, luciendo como si acabara de ver al hombre del saco. Correcto. La cabeza.

-No vi nada, señor-, chilló John, pero el horror en su rostro desafió la afirmación. Sherlock se puso en pie de un salto, pero se arrepintió instantáneamente cuando John —aunque casi a dos habitaciones llenas de distancia— cayó de espaldas contra el refrigerador y, por reflejo, miró el bloque de cuchillos junto al fregadero y luego volvió a mirarlo.

-Lo juro, señor.

Sin aliento de miedo, John estaba temblando positivamente, con la voz y todo. Su pánico aumentaba con cada paso de su anfitrión, cada vez más cerca. Para evitarlo, Sherlock se detuvo al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina.

-Su negocio es su negocio, y no se lo diré a nadie, juro por Dios, no lo haré. 

-¿Mi negocio?

A pesar de sí mismo, Sherlock estaba dividido entre su diversión por el malentendido de John y el arrepentimiento por haberlo inspirado. Después de todo, el hombre todavía estaba encontrando su lugar en esta nueva vida. Lo que no necesitaba era la sospecha de que su nuevo anfitrión era un detective consultor de día y un loco homicida de noche.

-Guardo los secretos de mis anfitriones, todos ellos. Se lo prometo, no diré una palabra. 

Bien podría haber estado rogando por su vida. "John", dijo Sherlock suavemente, tratando de controlar el terror con pasos mesurados mientras trataba de controlar sus labios, que amenazaban con una sonrisa. No es gracioso, se dijo. Pero fue un poco divertido. 

-¿Qué es lo que crees que viste?

-Nada, señor, nada en absoluto.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y rodeó la mesa.

-Ven ahora.

Pero John negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. Se veía verde, como si estuviera enfermo. Su pulso latía salvajemente en su cuello. "¿Era una cabeza humana?" John ni siquiera podía moverse ahora, y Sherlock se compadeció: no podía permitir que el hombre persistiera bajo la ilusión de que estaba a punto de ser colgado como un cerdo atrapado en el baño, o lo que fuera que su imaginación pudiera soñar. Sherlock podía ser bastante creativo cuando se trataba de diseñar formas de asesinar personas; esperaba que la imaginación de John no fuera tan activa.

-Es un experimento-, dijo. -Estoy midiendo la coagulación de la saliva después de la muerte-. Pero cuando esa afirmación por sí sola no produjo una sensación de tranquilidad, agregó: -Investigación estándar. Los libros de texto no pueden enseñarte todo sobre anatomía humana, después de todo. Entonces, me enseño a mí mismo. Me llevo bien con una patóloga del depósito de cadáveres de San Bartolomé y ella me proporciona muestras. A veces tejidos, a veces órganos, a veces partes del cuerpo entero Lamentablemente, no hay cadáveres enteros. Sin embargo. -Él sonrió. -Pero en serio, John, es para fines de investigación científica. Los donantes ya están muertos.

John tragó, aunque con dificultad. 

-¿De Verdad?

-De Verdad.

-Así que no está...- Se detuvo.

-¿No estoy qué?

John se humedeció los labios secos.

-No lo sé, señor-. Una luz extraña entró en sus ojos. -¿Un cerebro criminal?

Sherlock lo miró fijamente. Y se le ocurrió que John acababa de hacer una broma. No pudo evitarlo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a John, en parte para estabilizarse, y vio que los labios de John estaban fruncidos, reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa nacida del alivio.

-Oh, John-. Sherlock se secó las lágrimas de alegría de sus mejillas. -Sí, me gustas. Eres un guardián, lo eres. 

Ahora sostuvo los hombros de John, debatiendo, pero finalmente no pudo resistir el pensamiento.

-¿Quieres verlo?

John lo miró sombríamente por un momento, todavía un poco tímido, pero cada vez más valiente. 

-Está bien-, dijo.

Sherlock se frotó las manos con deleite y abrió la puerta del refrigerador. 

John no tenía ningún interés particular en tocarse la cabeza, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por ello. El propio Sherlock siempre había tenido una especie de fascinación mórbida por la vida y la muerte de los organismos, cuanto más mamíferos mejor, y era, bueno, algo divertido verlo reflejado en John. Quizás toda la escena fue un poco grotesca, y cualquier forastero que mirara por la ventana se habría horrorizado al ver a dos hombres adultos inclinados sobre la cabeza cortada de un ser humano que descansaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Pero no hubo un hipotético voyeur. Solo él y John compartían un momento extrañamente íntimo con la cabeza desprendida de un Homo sapiens. 

-Y esas son las glándulas salivales-, decía Sherlock mientras usaba una pipeta para extraer una generosa porción de saliva y agregarla a un vial; John sostenía las tenazas que apartaban la lengua del camino.

-Oh, mira eso. ¿Ves cómo está engrosado? No como la saliva de un organismo vivo.

-¿Por qué hace eso, señor?

-Bueno, como la sangre en las venas de un cadáver, la saliva permanecerá en forma líquida durante dos o tres días si no hay rupturas que hagan que se escape e interactúe con el colágeno. Cuando lo hace, cambia de forma líquida a sólida o semisólida. Me gusta esto. El tiempo que lleva hacer esto nos da una buena indicación de cuánto tiempo lleva muerto. 

-¿Y cuánto tiempo lleva muerto, señor? 

-Treinta y dos horas ahora. 

-¿Cómo murió?

-Insuficiencia renal.

-¿Su anfitrión vendió su cuerpo al hospital?

Sherlock se congeló en el acto de sacar más saliva, esta vez con una cuchara. Se había congelado hasta el punto de que era como raspar lo último del helado del fondo de la tina.

-¿Crees que era un protegido?

-¿No lo era, señor?

-No.

-Oh-. John pareció avergonzado. Se aclaró la garganta y desvió el rumbo. -Y si la saliva no se solidifica, señor, ¿qué le pasa?

Sherlock no estaba ciego a la vergüenza de John, ni al hecho de que estaba tratando de distraer a Sherlock ahora, así que aunque él mismo estaba perturbado por la presunción, siguió el juego y fingió que no había sucedido. 

-Junto con el resto del cuerpo, comienza a descomponerse. Se seca, se descompone. Procedió a guiar a John a través de las etapas de descomposición: descomposición inicial, putrefacción, putrefacción negra, fermentación y, por último, descomposición seca… lo que básicamente te deja con huesos. Pero incluso entonces, quedan suficientes pistas para que uno pueda discernir una gran cantidad de información sobre el hombre vivo, desde la dieta hasta la causa de la muerte. 

-Es usted muy inteligente, señor Holmes, dijo John. 

-Inteligencia a nivel de genio y memoria extraordinaria-, dijo Sherlock con total naturalidad. -Pero los hechos de la muerte son solo hechos. Cualquiera puede aprender estas cosas. 

-Los Protegidos no pueden.

Sherlock dejó la pipeta y la cuchara y se enderezó. 

-¿Y por qué no?

John pareció sentir que había dicho algo mal. 

\- No quise decir nada con eso, señor. Solo que, los protegidos no están diseñados para tal aprendizaje. 

Con un giro de los ojos, Sherlock lo contradijo así: -Tu cerebro está tan completamente formado como los de cualquiera. Te mostraré. -¿Qué tejido te dije que le da forma a la nariz?

-Cartílago, señor.

-Sí, ¿y el músculo que corre por aquí?- Señaló la mejilla. 

-Zy… ¿zygomaticus?

-Precisamente. ¿Y el vaso sanguíneo en la lengua?

-La arteria lingual.

-Entonces eso está arreglado. Claramente tienes el intelecto. Así que te enseñaré. 

John miró, un poco confundido, como si no hubiera esperado que la conversación girara de esta manera en absoluto. 

-¿A mí?

-Por supuesto. Después de todo, necesitarás saber todo esto si me vas a ayudar en los casos. No estaría bien estar acompañado por un tonto. 

***

Según la evaluación del propio Sherlock, las cosas iban bien con John. Progreso, lo llamó. Poco a poco, el protegido fue asomando por su caparazón, haciendo preguntas y entrando a las habitaciones sin disculparse, ese tipo de cosas. Era como ver a un extraterrestre explorar un planeta extraño y descubrir poco a poco que era seguro aventurarse. Hubo momentos, por supuesto, que le recordaron a Sherlock que John no estaba exactamente bien. Sí, estaba sano. Bueno, más saludable. La herida de bala se curó y había recuperado alrededor del ochenta por ciento de su movilidad en el brazo y hombro izquierdo. Y una segunda visita al veterinario (una más cerca de casa) había confirmado mejoras en el bienestar dietético y el bienestar físico general, aunque no había obtenido la piedra que Sherlock había estado esperando. Pero en general, había mejorado mucho, lo que agradó mucho a Sherlock y le hizo sentir que estaba haciendo algo bien. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, cuando John no se daba cuenta de que lo estaban observando, se ponía melancólico y se hundía profundamente en sí mismo. Fue como si un hechizo cayera sobre él, y se quedó inmóvil, mirando al vacío, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos, donde ni siquiera respondió a su propio nombre, no hasta que se repitió tres o cuatro veces. Luego salió del aturdimiento, se disculpó y se encontró con una faena, a la que se dedicó con absoluta atención.

En lo que respecta a Sherlock, sin embargo, estaban en el camino correcto. Se estaba acostumbrando a tener otro humano en el piso, casi hasta el punto en que, bueno, no diría que lo prefería. Pero a él tampoco le importó.

Entonces sucedieron dos cosas que los sacaron de su curso.

El primero: al parecer, John era un ladrón.

***

-Ahora no es gran cosa, Sherlock, realmente no lo es…

La Sra. Hudson lo acompañó a través del umbral y entró en el 221A. Su voz era tan baja que casi no podía oírla, y tuvo que actuar con moderación para no gritarle que hablara. Pero ella era quien lo había convocado, discretamente por mensaje de texto:

-¿Podrías bajar?

-¿Por una garrapata? 

-Necesito hablarte de John.

De modo que dejó el piso, donde John estaba empezando a sacar ollas y sartenes para la cena, y se reunió con la Sra. Hudson en la planta baja.

-Mal-. Cerró la puerta detrás de él. -Es un gran problema. De lo contrario, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

-No quiero que te enfades con él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo él?

-Prométeme que no te enojarás.

-No prometo nada. Dígame.

Frunció los labios y las arrugas de preocupación alrededor de su boca se hicieron más profundas.

-John me ayudó con las compras hoy.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Y?

-Llevó las bolsas a la cocina, como siempre, para ayudarme a guardarlas. Pero recibí una llamada telefónica, me alejé por un momento y… parece una cosa tan pequeña.

-Señora Hudson, más rápido, por favor. 

-Se llevó uno de mis platos.

Él la miró fijamente, sin comprender del todo la gravedad de su voz. Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia la pared, donde Sherlock vio tres platos decorativos colgados en soportes de alambre, cada uno representando una escena de la naturaleza: un campo de amapolas, una cabaña de invierno, el Támesis. Un soporte de alambre colgaba vacío.

-Lo vi deslizarlo dentro de su camisa. Se disculpó rápidamente y fue directamente arriba. 

Sherlock gimió. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano y apretó las sienes entre el pulgar y el dedo medio. Ahora recordaba: cuando John había subido las escaleras después de regresar de las compras, no se había detenido en la sala de estar, como solía hacer. En cambio, había subido directamente a su habitación. Había tomado el plato de la señora Hudson. Robado, de hecho. ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Por qué? 

-No vale mucho-, dijo, -más allá del valor sentimental, pero… 

-Es el comportamiento el problema-, terminó Sherlock por ella. 

Luego, en voz baja, -Maldita sea, sabía que algo saldría mal. 

Un Protegido ladrón fue la razón número uno por la que los anfitriones solicitaron un intercambio o transferencia. Casi nunca se negó, especialmente cuando el perpetrador era un adulto. A los niños se les podría enseñar mejor. Lo mejor era deshacerse de un hombre adulto.

-¿Falta algo más?-, preguntó, un poco petulante, tratando de resignarse al hecho de que tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Ya estaba temiendo tener que actuar. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Una conversación? ¿Un dedo meneando? ¿Disciplina? No estaba preparado para esto. 

-Oh, no- dijo la Sra. Hudson, -estoy segura de eso. Tal vez solo lo vio y le gustó.

-¿Y se dio permiso para tomarlo?

-Vamos, Sherlock, tal vez no se dio cuenta de que estaba mal. Sabemos que ha pasado por algo terrible. 

-Señora Hudson, no nos engañemos. No quería que ninguno de los dos lo viera tomarlo. Claramente. Sabe que está mal. Permítame… permítame manejar esto.

Regresó al piso, donde John había puesto agua a hervir y estaba abriendo un paquete de pasta seca. Inmediatamente, la boca de Sherlock comenzó a hacer agua. John hizo una arrabiata picante tentadora. Aunque tenía la intención, mientras subía las escaleras, iba a confrontar a John sobre el plato de inmediato y terminar de una vez, pensó que tal vez debería esperar hasta después de la cena. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en cómo abordaría esto. O evitarlo legítimamente. Así que se sentó en su silla, pero aunque miró hacia la cocina y aparentemente vio trabajar a John, su mente estaba completamente ocupada en otra parte mientras revisaba los hechos y planteaba preguntas sobre su cargo. ¿Había robado el protegido a sus anfitriones o vecinos antes? Quizás esta fue la razón de sus frecuentes traslados. Incluso podría explicar por qué había pasado tiempo en un rancho de rehabilitación. Si hubiera tenido un problema, una compulsión, si hubiera sido, digamos, un cleptómano, incluso de niño, el Estado habría tratado de corregir el comportamiento. Claramente, nunca había robado algo demasiado importante (dinero, medicinas, armas) o estaría sentado en un centro de detención de barrio. Pero robar pequeñas cosas aún sería motivo para deshacerse de él, si otras medidas disciplinarias no fueran correctivas. Pero eso planteó la pregunta entonces, ¿no? ¿Qué otras medidas disciplinarias se han tomado? ¿Debería ser disciplinado? ¿Qué debería hacer Sherlock? ¿Sería suficiente simplemente encontrar el plato, devolverlo y decirle a John que no lo vuelva a hacer nunca más? O podría tener que tomar más… infligir medidas? Astutamente, colocó su computadora en su regazo y planteó la pregunta a un motor de búsqueda: cómo disciplinar a un Protegido. El número de visitas superó los cien millones; su pregunta era demasiado amplia. Lo intentó de nuevo. Disciplina sancionada por el estado para adultos bajo custodia. Rápidamente filtró los resultados que no se aplicaban ('Cuando su protegido seduce a su marido' y 'Manteniendo feliz al protegido en casa' y 'Cuándo entregarlo a los oficiales de Atención Social del Protegido') y aterrizó en el sitio oficial de la CSM para la disciplina del protegido, y empezó a leer.  
Un protegido que se porta bien es un barrio feliz, lo que lo convierte en una familia anfitriona feliz. Pero a veces, los protegidos pueden actuar. No es su culpa. Lo ha proporcionado de todo: un techo, una cama, comidas regulares y compañía. La mayoría de los protegidos responden a esta efusión de generosidad favorablemente y con gratitud. Entonces, ¿por qué se está portando mal su protegido?  
Sherlock pasó más rápido por los links. No utilizó la primera sección (conoce a su protegido desde que era un niño, por lo que es probable que sepa mejor a qué métodos de disciplina responde) y en la sección Quizás haya adquirido un protegido en su edad adulta... Luego se instaló.  
Infracciones en el hogar: las malas conductas que requieren disciplina en el hogar pueden incluir, entre otras, las siguientes:

-Conversando.

-Acostado.

-Ser irrespetuoso con el anfitrión o los invitados negarse a comer comida a escondidas descuidar la higiene personal.

-Compra de bienes no autorizados.

-Acceder a contenido en línea prohibido para el protegido.

-Robar dinero del anfitrión u otra propiedad.

-Vandalizar o destruir la propiedad de la vivienda.

-Bebiendo alcohol.

-Fumando cigarros.

-Consumir drogas ilícitas.

-Rehusarse a venir cuando sea llamado.

-Salir de la casa sin permiso.

-Resistencia a la corrección.

-Miembros impactantes del hogar, incluidas las mascotas.

-Violar cualquiera de las reglas de la casa establecidas por el anfitrión.

Infracciones públicas: las malas conductas que requieren disciplina ordenada por el Estado incluyen, entre otras, las siguientes:

-Estando en público sin las pulseras identificativas.  
-Salir o intentar salir del distrito de registro.  
-Violar el toque de queda (sin acompañamiento del anfitrión).  
-Operar un vehículo.  
\- Desobedecer las órdenes directas de un servidor público.  
-Causar disturbios públicos.  
-Vandalización de propiedad pública o privada.  
-Robar a proveedores públicos o privados.  
-Atacar a cualquier miembro del público o funcionarios públicos.

Si su Protegido es sorprendido violando cualquiera de las órdenes de seguridad pública, envíe un informe a su agencia local de WSC, y la disciplina será manejada por usted. Sin embargo, para cualquier infracción en el hogar, se le permite legalmente imponer disciplina usted mismo. Utilice su buen juicio para evaluar la gravedad de la infracción y dé una respuesta equivalente. Y recuerda el objetivo final: que no se repita la infracción. Una respuesta suave no comunicará al pupilo que un comportamiento debe corregirse.

Aquí hay una lista de respuestas disciplinarias recomendadas a las infracciones en el hogar.

A. Restricciones  
Puede ser apropiado restringir el acceso de su protegido a ciertos privilegios. Un protegido que desea que se le restauren esos privilegios tiene más probabilidades de cambiar el comportamiento no deseado.

Ejemplos: revocar privilegios de entretenimiento (televisión, radio, libros para colorear, música, etc.); negar el desayuno o la cena; negar el permiso para salir de excursión; restringir la sala a su habitación; etc.

Recuerde: es una violación de la CFCA hacer que su protegido ayune por un período superior a veinticuatro horas, y nunca se debe retener el agua.

B. Molestias  
Puede ser necesario imponer molestias. Es más probable que un protegido que se sienta incómodo cambie el comportamiento no deseado para restablecer la comodidad.

Ejemplos: Apague el agua caliente cuando su protegido se bañe; retire el colchón del dormitorio; coloque a su protegido en tiempo muerto; no permita que su protegido se siente a cenar; haga que su protegido use ropa incómoda (consulte el catálogo de arpillera, peinetas para el cabello y zapatos para pellizcar); haga que su pupilo beba dos cucharadas de vinagre; etc.

Recuerde: es una violación de la CFCA atar físicamente a su protegido a un objeto inamovible, como una tubería en la pared o una silla pesada. Sin embargo, puede atar a su pupilo consigo mismo (consulte el catálogo para ver las camisas de fuerza aprobadas, los grilletes suaves y los obstáculos), siempre que no haya peligro de que el pupilo se haga daño.

C. Castigos corporales

En casos más graves, puede ser necesario imponer un castigo físico. Un protegido que ha sido castigado físicamente comprende la gravedad de sus delitos y es menos probable que los repita. Ejemplos: golpear las palmas de las manos con un palo plano; golpear con un zapato de suela blanda; azotar; golpeando la cabeza; abofetear con la mano abierta; administrar descargas eléctricas leves (consulte el catálogo para conocer las armas Taser aprobadas); aplicando tenazas; etc. Recuerde: es una violación de la CFCA abusar de su protegido, y el puño cerrado está estrictamente prohibido. Se aprueba el castigo corporal si el objetivo es meramente causar un dolor manejable pero no provocar heridas. Se utiliza como medio de castigo, siendo el objetivo correctivo; no debe usarse de manera maliciosa. Si tiene preguntas o desea una demostración del uso correcto del castigo corporal en su protegido, comuníquese con su agencia local de WSC y un oficial se reunirá con usted en su casa para realizar demostraciones. 

-La cena está lista, señor Holmes. 

La cabeza de Sherlock se levantó con una sacudida, y vio que la mesa había sido puesta para los dos, ya que John ahora tenía la costumbre de comer con su anfitrión todos los días. A veces, la señora Hudson se les unía, pero no siempre, y esta noche no era una de esas noches. Se alegró de ello. Esto sería lo suficientemente incómodo sin que la Sra. Hudson lo juzgara en silencio por cómo manejó la mala conducta de su protegido. Pero Sherlock nunca había tenido menos apetito. El sitio web no había hecho nada para aliviar sus preocupaciones sobre cómo hacer esto. En todo caso, solo los había aumentado. No tenía experiencia en esto. Barnaby había sido afable y discreto, todos los días que Sherlock lo había conocido, y un anciano además. Y nunca había visto a su padre o madre disciplinar a Barba Roja. Lo habían disciplinado, oh sí, pero Sherlock había sido un niño y necesitaba castigo y corrección de vez en cuando, como todos los niños. Pero una cosa era corregir a un niño con tiempos muertos y quitarle el violín durante un fin de semana. Otra cosa era abofetear o golpear a uno. De hecho, era igualmente repugnante hacerle tal cosa a un protegido de adulto.

Empezaba a ver una imagen más clara. Un anfitrión, particularmente un anfitrión enojado o resentido, podría escalar cualquiera de esas medidas disciplinarias fácilmente más allá de los llamados niveles aceptables. ¿Cuántos de ellos se habían utilizado contra John, con qué frecuencia y en qué grado? De repente, vio en su mente a un John, respondiendo a un nombre terrible e inhumano, pasando días sin comer porque su anfitrión le había impuesto un ayuno; o verse obligado a tragar un vaso de vinagre hasta enfermarse; o ser golpeado en la cara; o ser rajado en la espalda con una tabla de madera; o Dios sabe qué más. De niño, de adulto, ¿qué importaba? Todo fue censurable. ¿Y cómo se podía esperar que Sherlock hiciera eso? ¿Algo de eso? 

Olvídate de las palizas físicas. 

Apenas podía soportar la idea de decirle a John que le estaba quitando la tele. ¡Simplemente no era él! ¡No era John! ¡A John ni siquiera le gustaba la tele! Tenía que haber alguna razón, alguna explicación lógica, de por qué había tomado ese maldito plato. Entonces todo estaría bien. La Sra. Hudson recuperaría su plato, John continuaría como estaba y Sherlock dormiría esa noche, sin necesidad de reacciones exageradas. Se vertió el agua y los platos ya estaban llenos (Sherlock, como de costumbre, recibió la porción más grande), por lo que se sentaron juntos y Sherlock instantáneamente tomó el tenedor y comenzó a comer. Si tenía la boca llena, no tenía que hablar. John esperó dos bocados antes de unirse. El silencio perduró. Sherlock estaba teniendo problemas para tragar. Se le seguía secando la boca y, después de cada bocado, alcanzaba el vaso para ayudar a mover las cosas.

-¿No es de su agrado, señor?- Preguntó John suavemente. 

-¿Mm?- Tragó saliva y volvió a coger el vaso. 

-La comida, señor. 

-Oh-. Oh. John, muy en sintonía con los estados de ánimo de su anfitrión, había notado que tomaba cada bocado con agua, como si fuera demasiado picante o tuviera un sabor terrible, cuando en realidad solo estaba tratando de superar el nudo creciente en su garganta. 

-No, no, no del todo. Está bastante bien.

Se había interrumpido la conversación y, si no decía algo ahora, tal vez no tuviera el valor más tarde. 

-John.

John bajó el tenedor clavado con pasta a su plato sin morder. No sabía cómo decirlo con delicadeza, por lo que no se cubrió: 

-A la señora Hudson le falta uno de los platos decorativos de su pared. Ella cree que te vio tomarlo. ¿Lo hiciste?

Cualquier esperanza de que la Sra. Hudson se hubiera equivocado en lo que vio se desvaneció con tanta seguridad como la sangre del rostro de John. Todo su cuerpo se congeló y miró a Sherlock sin parpadear. Sherlock no presionó ni se retractó de la pregunta. Solo esperaba una respuesta. Maldita sea, debería haber esperado, haberse tomado el tiempo para pensar y sobre lo que debería hacer cuando la respuesta fuera sí. John asintió. 

-¿Lo hiciste?- De nuevo, un asentimiento. -¿Te llevaste el plato de la Sra. Hudson?

-Sí, señor. 

Su voz era apenas audible. Pasaron algunos latidos mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Entonces Sherlock no pudo contenerse. 

-¡Por qué!-, explotó. Fiel a su forma, John saltó, pero abrió la boca para dar una respuesta. Aún así, pasaron varios segundos antes de que saliera algo. 

-Yo… no lo sé. 

-¿No lo sabes?

-No quería.

¿Tú qué no querías?

-Traté de no hacerlo.

-Dios mío, ¿eres un cleptómano? 

John parpadeó. -¿Un qué?

-Dime esto, John. ¿Has hecho esto antes? ¿Robado algo, quiero decir? 

Con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha, John asintió con tristeza. 

-Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Todo bien. Deja ese tenedor. Se acabó la cena.

Estaba nervioso. Estaba frustrado. Y como estaba perdiendo las riendas, también estaba casi furioso. ¿Por qué había tenido que cargar con esto? ¿Por qué, cuando las cosas parecían ir tan bien, John tuvo que salir como un ladrón? Sentado en su silla y cruzando los brazos con fuerza, ordenó a John que subiera a su habitación para recuperar la propiedad robada.

-Vas a devolver lo que robaste-, dijo, -con tus más sinceras disculpas. Y luego vamos a hablar sobre qué hacer contigo. 

Dios, sonaba como su padre. La comida se enfrió en la mesa mientras esperaba que John regresara. Le tomó más tiempo de lo que había estimado, y Sherlock estaba empezando a pensar que debería haber ido arriba con él para actuar como monitor. Estaba a punto de gritar en el piso de arriba o de subir él mismo cuando escuchó los pasos desiguales de John en las escaleras. Reapareció llevando, no solo el plato robado, sino un montón de artículos que amenazaban con caerse de su incierto agarre. Girando la cabeza de Sherlock, depositó todo en el extremo desnudo de la mesa como una ofrenda de sacrificio y dio un paso atrás, con las manos detrás de la espalda y la cabeza colgando, para esperar su destino. Lentamente, Sherlock se puso de pie, la silla chirrió lentamente sobre las tablas del suelo. Allí, vio barras de desayuno envueltas individualmente, dos paquetes de chips de plátano, una naranja, dos botellas de agua, cuatro paquetes de papas fritas, una botella de crema Brulidine, una pequeña caja de tiritas, una botella de paracetamol, una pila pequeña de , papeles de colores, y encima de todo, el plato. ¿Comida? ¿Medicamento? ¿Páginas de revistas? ¿Qué fue eso?

Sin palabras, Sherlock examinó el tesoro. La placa era de porcelana pequeña, redonda y biselada, con una pintura al óleo de los acantilados blancos de Dover en el centro para que coincidiera con las otras escenas de la naturaleza de las otras placas decorativas. Las páginas arrancadas de revistas, diez o doce de ellas, mostraban cada una los mismos acantilados. Algunos parecían ser anuncios turísticos, mientras que otros usaban Dover como telón de fondo para anunciar de todo, desde mermelada hasta colonia masculina. Vio que las páginas llevaban trozos de cinta desgarrada con manchas de pintura azul. El ropero. El armario estaba pintado de azul. John había colgado las imágenes en el interior de su armario, donde nadie pudiera verlas. Solo John. ¿Era… un escondite?

-No entiendo-, dijo Sherlock. -¿Qué es todo esto? ¿De dónde viene todo esto?

-Lo siento, señor-, murmuró John. -Lo robé.

-¿De dónde?

-Las tiendas. Aquí y allá. De las revistas, yo…- Cerró los ojos, como si pudiera aislarse del mundo. -Los arranqué.

Sherlock notó los bordes ásperos, los pliegues y arrugas sin ceremonias que resultan de esconder apresuradamente las páginas dentro del abrigo. Maldita sea, John había robado de las tiendas. A Sherlock le importaban poco esos delitos menores e indiscreciones triviales. Él mismo era culpable de ellos, y algunos más. Pero fue diferente con John. John estaba bajo tutela, ¿y las consecuencias si lo atrapaban? Un comerciante podría denunciarlo a la policía. A menudo, la policía devolvía un protegido infractor a los anfitriones, si la infracción era lo suficientemente menor, para que fuera disciplinada en el hogar. Un reincidente, sin embargo, alguien con antecedentes… Sherlock no sabía si John tenía antecedentes. Pero dado su historial de ser trasladado de un anfitrión a otro, Sherlock se sorprendería si no lo hiciera.

Quizás podría pedirle a Lestrade que mirara. O diablos, hackear el sitio web de Yard de nuevo y descubrirlo por sí mismo. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no se entrometería. Ahora estaba empezando a preguntarse si eso era imprudente

Sherlock señaló las barras, la naranja, el agua.

-Tenemos comida-, dijo, tratando de ser razonable.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Entonces?

John no respondió.

-Nunca, nunca más podrás volver a hacer esto, John-, dijo, tratando de infundir su voz con seriedad, y se alegró cuando las palabras salieron severas. -¿Me escuchas?

-Sí, señor-, dijo John, moviendo la cabeza.

-Lleva el plato a la señora Hudson de inmediato. Pide disculpas. Y prométele que esta es la última vez que algo falta en su piso. Bien… ocúpate del resto cuando regreses.

En postura erguida, espalda rígida y barbilla levantada, Sherlock tenía el rostro de los disciplinarios escolares que una vez había odiado mientras observaba a John recoger el plato, sujetarlo cerca de su pecho y desaparecer por la puerta. Entonces su rumbo se rompió y se desplomó hacia adelante. «Idiota», murmuró, refiriéndose a sí mismo. Pero en eso, los pasos de John se detuvieron en la escalera, habiendo escuchado. Y continuó.

La curiosidad lo llevó a seguir a John, pero a la ligera. No quería que lo vieran. Solo quería pararse en la escalera y escuchar lo que sucedía abajo. Esto es lo que escuchó:

John llamó tres veces a la puerta de la señora Hudson, un golpe tímido pero resuelto. Momentos después, su puerta se abrió con un clic.

-¡Oh, John!-, dijo. Su sorpresa fue claramente fingida. Obviamente, ella lo estaba esperando. -Adelante.

Pero contrariamente a su hábito de obediencia instantánea, John se quedó donde estaba, en el umbral de ella, y no perdió el tiempo para llegar al meollo del asunto.

-Señora, disculpas, señora, pero le he robado el plato, y estoy aquí sólo para devolvérselo, para decirle que lo siento y para asegurarle que nunca volverá a suceder, y...

-John, John-, dijo, y Sherlock reconoció el tono que su madre usaba a menudo cuando calmaba a un niño desesperado. -Está bien, está bien. Lo has traído de vuelta, ¿no? ¡Así que no hay daño! 

-Sí, señora, perdóneme.

-¡Hecho! Por supuesto que sí. Solamente… ¿Puedes decirme por qué, John?

Había silencio. Y por un momento, Sherlock creyó que John le diría a la Sra. Hudson lo que no podría decirle a su anfitrión. En su lugar: -Lo siento, señora, no volverá a suceder.

-Cállate. Nada de esto de decirme señora. Somos prácticamente una familia.

-No, señora, soy un mal hombre. Lo robé porque soy malo. Pero no tiene que preocuparse. Mi anfitrión me castigará como merezco.

Ante eso, Sherlock se sobresaltó y su pie cayó por un escalón, justo cuando la Sra. Hudson alzó la voz y, en un tono de advertencia, lo llamó por su nombre completo.

-¡Sherlock Holmes!

Ahora estaba bajando las escaleras, apresurándose a alcanzar a John y corregirlo.

-No, no, no.

-¡Qué quiere decir! ¡Qué dijiste!

-¡En absoluto no es eso lo que dije!

-¡«Como se merece»! ¿Dijiste eso?

-¡«Me ocuparé», dije, eso es todo!

-¿Tratar con él?

-¡Eso! ¡Eso!

-¿Y qué significa eso?

Sherlock lanzó sus manos al aire. -¡No lo sé! ¡No sé qué diablos estoy haciendo!

Al oírlos discutir, los nervios de John se pusieron en marcha y, para su consternación, intervino con: -Está bien, señor Holmes, no me quejaré, lo soportaré-, como si no pudiera pensar en la manera de hacerlo y aplacarlo que no sea para recibir una paliza adecuada.

-John, por favor-, gruñó Sherlock, incapaz de soportarlo.

-Es solo un plato, por el amor de Dios-, gritó la señora Hudson, poniéndose histérica. -¡Dios mío, puedes quedártelo!

Sobresaltado, casi horrorizado, John negó con la cabeza.

-¡Bueno, no lo quiero! ¡Ya no!- Y con eso, tiró el plato al suelo. Se hizo añicos y los fragmentos de porcelana saltaron y se dispersaron.

Sherlock jadeó. La Sra. Hudson, sorprendida por su pérdida de control, se tapó la boca con una mano.

-¡Lo siento!- , gritó John. 

Sherlock lo miró boquiabierto, estupefacto. 

-Lo siento mucho, señora Hudson. No era mi intención romperlo. ¡Lo juro, no era mi intención!- Con la palma de su mano, se golpeó con fuerza en el costado de la cabeza. -¡Lo limpiaré de inmediato, traeré la escoba!

Retrocedió hacia las escaleras, pero mientras lo hacía, se golpeó de nuevo, dos veces, y Sherlock escuchó el impacto como el guante de un boxeador contra un saco de boxeo y vió el estremecimiento de dolor de John.

-¡Por favor, saldaré mi deuda para comprarle otro!

Horrorizado por esta demostración de auto-abuso desenfrenado, las manos de Sherlock se dispararon y agarraron las muñecas de John para detenerlo.

-¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡John!

John se congeló, los músculos se tensaron y la cabeza esquivó la mirada directa de Sherlock, pero por lo demás se preparó para una mano castigadora. Queriendo acobardarse en la desesperación, Sherlock bajó su voz, y no solo el volumen, sino el tono, a un bajo calmante. «John». Lentamente soltó las muñecas de John y, en cambio, lo sujetó por los hombros, pero solo para calmarlo y evitar que sus brazos se levantaran para golpearse de nuevo. Con movimientos rápidos y suaves por los brazos, dijo, a pesar de su propio corazón acelerado:

-Cálmate. ¿Si? Es solo un plato. Estás bien, nosotros estamos bien, todo está… bien.

-Trabajaré muy duro, lo prometo-, dijo John, con los ojos aún apartados, todavía preparándose contra el toque de Sherlock como si esperara que se volviera duro.

-Todo lo que quiero que hagas es respirar hondo. ¿Bueno? Respira un momento. 

John se quedó quieto, completamente quieto; parecía no respirar en absoluto. Sherlock retiró su mano. 

-Sólo... Sube las escaleras. Tómalo con calma. Limpiaré esto. La Sra. Hudson y yo limpiaremos esto, ¿eh?

-Sí-, dijo la señora Hudson, sin aliento, todavía sin recuperarse del todo de lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento, señora Hudson-, repitió John.

-Continúa-, repitió Sherlock suavemente, y le dio la vuelta a John para señalarlo hacia las escaleras. Lo vieron irse, escucharon sus pasos subir al primer piso y luego se callaron. 

-Dios mío-, dijo la señora Hudson. -Oh, Dios mío, oh Sherlock. 

-Está bien, hablemos-, dijo Sherlock. -¿Qué hacemos?

***

Veinte minutos más tarde, con el plato roto tirado en el cubo de la basura y una tensa conversación en voz baja detrás de ellos, Sherlock y la Sra. Hudson regresaron juntos al 221B para encontrar a John esperando ansiosamente en el centro de la habitación.

-Por favor, John-, dijo Sherlock, haciendo un gesto, y John se sentó obedientemente en el sillón; A la invitación, la Sra. Hudson también se sentó en el sillón de Sherlock. En cuanto a sí mismo, Sherlock se tomó un momento, dándoles la espalda a ambos para ordenar sus pensamientos, y vio una vez más las fotos arrancadas de las revistas. Las recogió, arrastró una silla y se unió a ellos.

-No estás en problemas-, comenzó, una vez más haciéndose eco de su padre, y supo lo huecas que sonaban las palabras. No les había creído cuando era niño, y estaba razonablemente seguro de que John no les creía ahora. -Pero tienes que decirnos la verdad. ¿Bueno?

-Sí, señor-, dijo John de rodillas.

-Todas estas cosas-. Hizo un gesto hacia la pila sobre la mesa. -¿Para qué sirve? ¿Por qué lo tomaste?

-No lo sé, señor.

-Creo que sí-. Esperó un largo momento, pero John ni siquiera separó los labios. -Continúa, John.

-No estamos enojados-, intervino rápidamente la Sra. Hudson.

-No estamos enojados-, afirmó Sherlock. -Solo estamos tratando de entender. No he puesto restricciones a tus compras. Los armarios están llenos. Comes bien todos los días. ¿Si?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Entonces?

-Es para… es…

-¿Si?

-Por si acaso.

La voz de John era muy pequeña. Si Sherlock no hubiera estado mirando sus labios, podría haber perdido la respuesta por completo.

-Por si acaso-, repitió Sherlock. -¿Solo en caso de qué? ¿En caso de que no te dé de comer?- Miró las tiritas y los analgésicos. -¿En caso de que te lastime?

-Por si acaso-, repitió John. Su mano derecha comenzó a temblar de nuevo. La cubrió rápidamente con la izquierda para detenerla.

Sherlock miró a la Sra. Hudson consternado. ¿No había sido bueno, amable e inofensivo todos los días que John había estado allí? ¿No habían estado hablando juntos, comiendo juntos, disfrutando momentos de tranquilidad juntos? ¿Qué se necesitaría para convencer a John de que estaba en un buen lugar?

-¿Y las páginas de la revista?-, preguntó la Sra. Hudson, probablemente interceda antes de que Sherlock pudiera empezar a criticar.

John apretó la mano temblorosa entre sus rodillas; con la otra, se frotó la nuca.

-Dijiste que naciste en Dover-, dijo Sherlock, hojeando las imágenes brillantes.

-Sí, señor-, dijo John en voz baja.

-¿Cerca de los acantilados?

-Muy cerca de ellos, señor.

-¿Lo echas de menos?

John no respondió. Sus manos estaban en su regazo de nuevo, apretándose unas a otras.

-Estoy tratando de entender, John. Estas imágenes en los anuncios de las revistas, en el plato, estás escondiendo los acantilados blancos de Dover en tu habitación, y solo quiero entender por qué.

-Porque …- John parecía tener dificultades para encontrar las palabras, o al menos para decirlas. Empezó a juntar los dedos. -Yo no…

Después de un momento, la señora Hudson lo persuadió: -Puedes decir. Continúa, entonces, querido.

John respiró hondo. Se humedeció los labios. Parpadeó rápidamente. 

-Solo quiero recordarlos. Cómo lucían. Lo siento, señor Holmes.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. -¿No te acuerdas?

-Recuerdo que era hermoso allí. En Dover-. Su voz se quebró y tragó saliva.

-Pero he olvidado muchas cosas.

-Bueno, eras joven cuando te fuiste, ¿no es así? ¿Tus registros dicen que tenías, qué, cuatro años cuando dejaste esa casa? ¿Y no has vuelto desde entonces?

John negó con la cabeza.

-¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¿Quieres ver los acantilados? Bueno, mierda, ¡eso es fácil! Es solo, ¿qué diría, Sra. Hudson? ¿Ochenta millas?

-Y los protegidos no pueden salir de su distrito de registro-, le recordó la señora Hudson en voz baja. 

Los ojos de John se cerraron, pero solo por un momento, como si tuviera algo de dolor en el interior de su estómago y estuviera esperando que pasara.

-Sí, pero vamos. ¿Qué es un día? Dejamos las pulseras en casa, alquilamos un coche o vamos en tren, llegamos a casa antes del toque de queda…

-¿Y arriesgarse a los puestos de control? ¡Sherlock! 

-¡Quizás valga la pena la multa! ¿Qué dices, John? 

La señora Hudson dio una palmada en el brazo del sillón. -No, Sherlock, no. Dover es una ciudad portuaria. Perderás la custodia por completo si encuentran a John allí.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y se desplomó.

-Es injusto.

-Es la ley-. Volvió su atención a John. -Lo siento, querido. Realmente lo siento. Pero entiendes por qué no puedes…

-Entiendo, señora. 

Por lo menos, se dio cuenta Sherlock, John entendía mejor que él. Después de todo, había tenido, qué, treinta y tres años para suspirar por ello, y sabía que era un sueño imposible. Entonces, ¿de eso se trataba todo esto? John era… ¿nostálgico? ¿Durante los últimos treinta y tres años? Sherlock trató de entrar en la mente de un hombre así, un hombre que había estado añorando un lugar que apenas conocía. Después de todo, los recuerdos de un niño, los que llevaría consigo a lo largo de su vida, apenas comenzaban a afianzarse a esa edad. Antes de eso, John no habría tenido los fuertes procesos neurales necesarios para formar una memoria autobiográfica compleja. ¿Por qué se había aferrado con tanta fuerza a Dover?

-Cuéntamelo-, dijo Sherlock, colocando las páginas sobre la mesa y cruzando un tobillo hasta su rodilla. Entrelazó los dedos y se sentó, esperando una historia.

-¿Señor?

-Tu casa en Dover. Sabes, nunca he estado ahí. ¿Qué recuerdas? 

-Oh-, dijo la Sra. Hudson nerviosamente. Ésta no era la táctica que habían discutido abajo. -No quiere hablar de eso. John, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-No es eso, señora-, dijo John. -Pero recuerdo muy poco.

-Aún así-, dijo Sherlock, sin querer dejar el asunto, -significa algo para ti. O no habrías tomado ese plato. O arrancado las páginas de las revistas. Entonces, ¿qué tal? Solo un momento solitario de tu vida antes de Baker Street. Sé tan poco de ti. Solo quiero saber una cosa. 

John consideró esto a su manera privada y reflexiva. Por fin, dijo: -Recuerdo la hierba alta. Yo tenía... zapatos rojos, creo. Una vez, una abeja picó a Harry. 

¿Qué es esto? ¿Un nombre? ¿Otro jugador en la vida y la época de John el protegido? ¿Harry?

-Yo era el compañero de juegos de Harry. 

-¿El hijo del anfitrión? ¿Tenía tu edad?

Al principio, John parecía confundido. Pero la perplejidad se desvaneció rápidamente cuando negó con la cabeza. 

-Un par de años mayor, creo. Solo la llamé Harry. No podría decir Harriet en ese entonces. Yo tenía —señaló con un gesto hacia su boca— problemas del habla. Por un momento. A mi anfitrión no le importó. Ella fue buena conmigo. Paciente. Recuerdo copos de nieve en el jardín y de pie sobre arena caliente, y a mi anfitrión…

Algo extraordinario estaba sucediendo. John se había quedado dormido, perdido en sus recuerdos, y su mano se posó en la parte superior de su cabeza, acariciando lentamente, y Sherlock pensó que entendía. Estaba recordando el toque afectuoso de una madre anfitriona.

-¿Cómo te llamabas?- Preguntó Sherlock.

-He olvidado. He olvidado el rostro de Harry y el rostro de mi anfitrión también y los acantilados. Sé que los he visto. Debo haberlo hecho. Pero…

-Pero todo lo que tienes son las fotos de las revistas.

-Solo quiero recordar-, dijo John en voz baja. Miró a la señora Hudson. -Lo siento. Cuando vi el plato, quise hacerlo…

-Continúa-, instó Sherlock. -Di lo que estás pensando, lo que estás sintiendo, lo que estás deseando. Sé que esas cosas están en ti. Piensas, sientes y quieres, como cualquier hombre. Dilo.

-… mantenlo seguro. Pensé… -suspiró, disgustado. -Pensé que se deslizaría de la pared y se rompería. Pero se rompió de todos modos. Por mí. Por lo que hice.

-Posh-, dijo la Sra. Hudson con un gesto de la mano. -Claramente fue lo que hice, John, y quiero que no pienses más en eso. Cinco libras, eso es lo que costó, ¡un artista callejero prácticamente regalándolos! No es como si hubieras roto una de las bonitas tazas de té de Sherlock.

-Tazas de té de mamá-, corrigió Sherlock. -Y realmente, John-, agregó, -si alguna vez quieres algo así, puedes tenerlo. Solo, ya sabes, paga por ello. ¿Quieres revistas? Consíguelas con las compras. ¡No me importa! 

Los ojos de la señora Hudson se iluminaron. -Un calendario, esa es la mejor solución, uno de esos calendarios invertidos con todas las bonitas fotos.

-O diablos, un cartel ensangrentado para enyesar todas las paredes de tu habitación.

-El vocabulario, Sherlock-, gruñó la Sra. Hudson.

-Te daré dinero de bolsillo extra para que hagas lo que quieras.

-Los protegidos no pueden usar efectivo-, recordó la Sra. Hudson.

Sherlock suspiró poderosamente. -Bien. Cárgalo entonces. Porque, sinceramente, John, para mí no importa mucho si arrancas páginas de revistas o buscas pinturas de los acantilados blancos de Dover. Pero si te atrapan, si un comerciante te ve haciendo eso, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

John asintió.

-Has conocido a dieciocho anfitriones en tu vida. No hagamos diecinueve, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, señor Holmes.

Sherlock asintió bruscamente y comenzó a levantarse.

-¿Mi castigo, señor?

Espera. ¿Realmente no lo había entendido? Sherlock se bajó de nuevo, lentamente. Extendió las manos. -No hay castigo, John.

-¿No?

-Porque eso no es lo que es. Esta… relación. Arreglo. Lo que sea. Nosotros, la Sra. Hudson y yo, no somos disciplinarios ni supervisores ni capataces. Este no es un sistema de débitos y créditos. No necesitas castigo. Parece que has tenido suficiente de eso para toda la vida, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

John no se movió, pero sus ojos estaban redondos con incredulidad.

En voz baja, en la intimidad del piso de la Sra. Hudson, Sherlock y la Sra. Hudson habían estado de acuerdo: como destinatarios de incontables e incontables castigos, lo que John realmente necesitaba era todo lo contrario: una mano más amable, una lengua más suave. Necesitaba saber que ni un dedo del pie fuera de línea ni una pierna completa merecerían el tipo de castigo que temía. Esta casa iba a ser un santuario, no solo de un mundo hostil a las protecciones, sino de los recuerdos de anfitriones pasados que seguían atormentándolo.

-¿Puedo preguntar-, comenzó, esperando no estar tirando a su suerte, -por qué dejaste Dover? ¿Qué pasó?

John frunció los labios, como si se negara a responder, y Sherlock estaba a punto de retractarse de la pregunta, cuando dijo: -Ella murió.

-¿Harry?

-Mi anfitrión. Entonces Harry se convirtió en Protegido, como yo, y nos llevaron a los dos. Pero no juntos.

-¿Cómo murió tu anfitrión?

El agarre de John sobre su propia mano no tenía sangre.

-Asesinada, señor. —Dios mío —dijo la Sra. Hudson, hablando con la mano que ahora cubre su boca.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Sherlock.

-Un hombre. Irrumpió en la casa. En la cocina. Estaban peleando, gritando. Tenía un cuchillo. La apuñaló hasta que dejó de moverse. 

La señora Hudson hizo un pequeño chillido de horror detrás de su mano. Sólo había una forma en que John podría haber sabido ese último detalle.

-¿Estabas en la habitación? 

Cuando John asintió, Sherlock vio en su mente a un niño pequeño, de solo cuatro años, acurrucado en la esquina de una cocina y viendo como su madre sustituta era asesinada violentamente frente a él. Y el trauma se había impreso en su joven y vulnerable cerebro. Tal vez por eso no recordaba su rostro: cuando lo intentó, todo lo que vio fue sangre.

-Cuando la policía se llevó a Harry, ella lloró-, dijo John. -Nunca la volví a ver.

-Yo… lo siento-, dijo Sherlock. -Lamento que te haya pasado eso. 

John pareció sorprendido por sus palabras y no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ellas. -Fue hace mucho tiempo, señor-, dijo. -Y he tenido muchos anfitriones desde entonces. 

-Pero ese es el anfitrión que extrañas. 

-John miró entre su nuevo anfitrión y la casera. -Sí.

Ella era una anfitriona a la que nunca podría regresar, un tiempo que se había ido y un lugar que bien podría haber estado en el otro lado del mundo. Y una hermana. Bueno, alguien como una hermana, cuyo destino se desconocía. Sherlock deseaba poder ayudar. Deseó poder llevar a John a Dover por un solo día. Quizás había que buscar concesiones, permisos que solicitar, excepciones que hacer. ¿Y si no? Bueno, tal vez hubiera una manera de traerle a Dover. Él era un genio. Él podría resolverlo.

Y tal vez lo hubiera hecho, si no hubiera sido por la segunda cosa que los sacó de su camino hacia una vida familiar más estable. No vino en forma de mala conducta criminal o la revelación reacia de un trauma infantil. Vino en una forma completamente diferente.  
Su nombre era Irene Adler.


	9. Un escándalo en Baker Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo incluye contenido que puede resultar perturbador para algunos lectores. Proceda con precaución.

Se acercó sigilosamente a él en la galería y se quedó un poco demasiado cerca para un curador común. Pero claro, ella siempre había sido bastante exhibicionista.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- Su voz era deliberadamente sensual, y al volverse para mirarla, dio un paso atrás.

-Ah. Señorita Adler.

-Señor Holmes. Un placer.

Ella lo rastrilló con los ojos; hizo rodar el suyo. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaron. De vuelta en la universidad, nunca había sido tímida a la hora de transmitir su interés por él. Como tema de arte, eso es. Era su físico, dijo, la longitud de su cuello, el ángulo de sus hombros, la inclinación de su espalda. La estructura ósea, las formas de los músculos y los alargamientos francamente absurdos de cada miembro y tendón eran el sueño de todo dibujante y escultor, e incluso lo convenció de posar desnudo para un salón de clases lleno de estudiantes de dibujo. Para demostrar que le importaba poco aparecer desnudo frente a completos extraños, estuvo de acuerdo, y adoptó cada pose, de pie, sentado, reclinado y semireclinado, con maestría. Ella se burlaba de él, y lo había estado tomando desde entonces, de que si alguna vez rompía su patrón y se acostaba con un hombre, él sería el indicado. Si ella estaba buscando un cumplido a cambio, él nunca se lo ofreció. El suyo era un juego constante de superación y tratar de alborotar al otro. Pero a pesar de su espíritu competitivo, cada uno tenía un gusto especial por el otro.

Y además, dados los círculos en los que viajaba, era tremendamente útil como informante. Entonces, aunque estaba al tanto de sus fechorías (a falta de un término más amistoso), se aseguró de que las conocía a bastante distancia. Entonces ella le dio información y él se negó a mencionar sus actividades más ilícitas a la policía. Fue un arreglo adecuado.

-¿Y qué te trae a mi galería? ¿Es para un caso?

-¿Un caso? No.

-¿En efecto? Y, sin embargo, sé que no eres un amante del gran arte. ¿Entonces es para verme? ¿Finalmente vamos a cenar?

Era su eufemismo favorito, uno que siempre fingía no entender.

-No tengo hambre-, dijo, como siempre. -Estoy aquí para comprar. Es decir, si tienes lo que estoy buscando. 

Sus cejas se levantaron con sorpresa y sonrió. 

-¿Un patrón? ¿No soy yo la afortunada? Nunca esperé que el gran Sherlock Holmes comprara obras de arte de mi galería.

-Intente no sobreexcitarse, señorita Adler. No le conviene.

Irene Adler sonrió y, con un gesto de asentimiento, lo alejó del lienzo fauvista que solo se exhibía en préstamo de un museo local y lo llevó más adentro de la galería. 

-¿Cuál es su gusto, señor Holmes?-, preguntó ella, medio paso por delante de él y balanceando las caderas con cada paso. Llevaba un vestido tubo blanco, cortado a la rodilla y cubierto con un bolero a juego. Sin embargo, sus tacones estaban rojos como la sangre. -¿Impresionismo? ¿Cubismo? ¿Surrealismo?

-Paisaje-, respondió sucintamente.

Ella se rió y se detuvo en seco. -Paisaje. Honestamente, Sherlock, ¿por qué estás realmente aquí? 

Él frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos ante su burla. -Si no tienes lo que estoy buscando, me iré a otra parte. 

-No es mi intención burlarme. 

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Bueno, sí. Pero eres tan fácil de molestar. Solo quiero ser clara: no vendo kitsch. 

-No tengo ninguna intención de comprar kitsch. Pero tal vez, debería hacer un pedido en línea.

-No seas desagradable. Muy bien. Paisajes ¿Algo más particular? 

-Los acantilados blancos de Dover. 

Esperaba que el juego de las veinte preguntas hubiera terminado. 

-Eso es más particular. Y, por suerte, tengo justo lo que necesitas-. Lo condujo a través de dos habitaciones más pequeñas, una que exhibía una serie de formas abstractas y colores agresivos, la segunda una colección de hombres desnudos en una variedad de posturas imaginativas. Allí, hizo una pausa.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto no es más de tu agrado?

-Te distraes tan fácilmente-, dijo secamente, y siguieron adelante.

En la trastienda, entre una docena de cuadros más, colgaba el que buscaba. 

-Mañana de primavera, Dover-, dijo. -Es un Rex Preston, 2025, que mide 20 por 20. ¿Es lo que te apetece?

Con las manos unidas detrás de él, Sherlock se inclinó hacia adelante sobre los dedos de los pies para demostrar que estaba estudiando los detalles de las pinceladas. El estilo suelto y semiabstracto de Preston transformó los acantilados blancos de Dover en algo casi mítico, como el sueño perfecto.

-Me lo llevo.

-Son £ 2700-, dijo, un poco engreída, como si esperara que él hiciera una mueca y reconsiderara.

La mueca fue completamente interna. Eso ni siquiera era lo que había pagado por John. Sin embargo, esperaba pagar mucho más por su nuevo protegido, por lo que tenía el dinero para darse el gusto. Además, la idea de presentárselo a John y ver la expresión de su rostro… Bueno, solo ese pensamiento valía al menos £ 2700.

-Muy bien-, dijo con suavidad.

Ella tarareó. -Redecorando el salón, ¿no? ¿Llevar un poco de tranquilidad con pintura al óleo a la vida por lo demás frenética de Sherlock Holmes?

-No es para mí-, dijo, suspirando ante sus incansables golpes.

-¿Un regalo?

-Sí.

-¿Quién es el "alguien especial"?

-Es para mi protegido.

Lamentó la confesión casual al instante. Ni siquiera los más ricos tenían la costumbre de comprar obsequios extravagantes para sus protegidos, por lo que la reacción de asombro de Irene no fue mal utilizada. Lo inesperado fue que él se lo había admitido. Pero el impulso de corregir cualquier malentendido, por pequeño que fuera, siempre había sido una debilidad para él.

-John tiene cierto gusto por los acantilados- murmuró a modo de defensa. -Y tengo un cierto gusto por la decoración de calidad en mis paredes. 

No es exactamente cierto, la pintura de la calavera le había costado solo veinte libras, pero era una mentira adecuada para explicar por qué no estaba optando por un póster de diez libras o una postal que vale 50 peniques miserables. La verdad más cruda era que, bueno, solo quería que John tuviera cosas bonitas.

-Correcto-, dijo. -Un cierto gusto. Para la decoración-. Ella le sonrió como si compartieran un secreto, una sonrisa que él ignoró de inmediato. Así que presionó más fuerte. -Debe ser bastante especial.

-Dame un respiro, Irene, no es así en absoluto.

-¿Para tu disgusto? Las leyes realmente son tan poco indulgentes, ¿no es así?

Había tenido suficiente de ella por un día. -Tengo otros asuntos que atender. Envía la factura y la pintura a Baker Street. Confío en que conozcas la dirección.

-Lo tendré envuelto para regalo- dijo ella, todavía sonriendo con su sonrisa cómplice, pero él ya se estaba alejando.

<

***

Sherlock estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no hacer berrinches, pero era difícil, se sentía tan enfurecido.

-¿Es tan difícil descolgar el maldito teléfono?-, se enfurruñó.

-Oh, no me vengas con eso-, dijo Lestrade con un poderoso suspiro digno de Lestrade. -Te llamé en el último momento y me dejaste boquiabierto.

-Te lo dije, estaba ocupado.

-Sí, bueno -Lestrade se encogió de hombros y puso los pies sobre el escritorio. -No te necesitábamos en eso después de todo. O este. Volvió la toxicología. Veneno, autoadministrado. Fue un suicidio, no un asesinato.

-¿Y el veneno?

-Estricnina.

-Así que Sir Jeffery Patterson, James Phillimore y este último…

-Beth Davenport.

-... todos muertos por el mismo veneno, ¿y crees que es un suicidio?

\- ¿No me escuchaste, Sherlock?- Lestrade puso los pies en la mesa y se reclinó en la silla. -Claramente autoadministrado. Sabemos cómo detectar estas cosas. El suicidio es la única explicación de todos los hechos.

-Incorrecto. Es una explicación de algunos de los hechos y los otros que convenientemente has decidido ignorar.

De nuevo, el suspiro digno de Lestrade. -¿Cómo?

-Uno, sin notas. Las personas que están a punto de perder el tiempo siempre dejan notas.

-No siempre.

-Y dos, sus cuerpos fueron encontrados en lugares donde no tenían ninguna razón para estar. Explíqueme eso, inspector.

No sé. A veces, las personas son como gatos. Se alejan arrastrándose para morir en privado.

-Oh, por favor, ahora estás siendo un idiota.

-Solo estás siendo malhumorado.

La espalda de Sherlock se enderezó y su labio inferior hizo un puchero antes de que pudiera disciplinar su boca para mantener una línea recta digna.

-No me mires así. Como dije, tú eras el que estaba —Lestrade lanzó comillas al aire alrededor de su siguiente palabra— ocupado. ¿Desde cuándo estás demasiado ocupado para un caso? Han pasado semanas desde que te vi.

-Ha habido… ¿Cómo se dice esto?... un asunto.

Una novedad. Lestrade se lo quedó mirando, sin impresionarse por la vaguedad.

-Mira, tuve que aceptar un nuevo protegido. Murió el último y el nuevo… Digamos que ambos nos estamos ajustando.

Con un bufido de sorpresa, Lestrade dejó caer los pies al suelo. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. -Mierda, Sherlock, podrías haber dicho. Ocurren adopciones de nuevos protegidos. Es decir, es él… Erm. Es un "él", ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, es un "él".

-Correcto. ¿Está bien instalado en la finca, entonces?

-Vive conmigo-. Sherlock esperó una reacción, pero Lestrade simplemente parpadeó. -En Baker Street.

Llegó la reacción. -¿Por qué?

-¡Puedo cuidar de un protegido!-, gritó Sherlock ofendido.

-¡Nunca dije que no pudieras! Pero, ¿por qué lo harías tú, si tienes la propiedad? Demonios, ¿sabes lo aliviado que me sentí cuando Ángela se mudó y tomó al protegido? Estoy arrastrando los pies sobre todo este asunto del divorcio solo para no tener que ser anfitrión solo, porque no tengo una propiedad a la que enviar una protección. Supuse que odiarías hospedarlo en tu propio piso.

-Está bien, él está bien. No me importa. Él es solo... Es decir, estamos trabajando en algunas cosas en este momento.

-La próxima vez, consigue uno que ya esté arruinado-, bromeó Lestrade. Pero la mirada aguda en el rostro de Sherlock lo hizo callar de inmediato. -Lo siento. 

Era extraño hablar del protegido de uno, a menos que se quejara de él o ella. Y debido a que Sherlock nunca se había preocupado adecuadamente por uno, él y Lestrade no se habían compadecido del tema antes. Lestrade claramente no sabía cómo responder, y Sherlock no estaba seguro de por qué lo había mencionado en primer lugar. Solo que él quería hacerlo. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar sobre John además de la señora Hudson. Tal vez había calculado mal.

Lestrade se aclaró la garganta a modo de disculpa. -¿Es, no sé, un adolescente?

-Dios, no. Tiene mi edad-, dijo Sherlock. Luego añadió: -O por ahí.

-Veo. ¿De dónde vino él?

-Aquí mismo en Londres. 

No era necesario ser más específico. Parecía vergonzoso admitir que había comprado a John en una perrera, y mucho menos en la misma perrera donde el protegido Westie se había ahorcado la noche anterior. Así que no hablaba de lo que había sucedido con el último anfitrión, o que John había tenido una serie de anfitriones anteriores sin precedentes. Lestrade no necesitaba todos los miserables detalles del pasado de John. No es que él mismo tuviera muchos detalles con los que seguir, tampoco.

-¿Él cocina?

-¿Él cocina? ¿Eso es lo que me estás preguntando?

Lestrade se negó a sentirse avergonzado. -Si tuviera que conseguir un nuevo protegido, al menos querría uno que pudiera prepararme una comida decente. Rayuela no podía poner nada en la encimera sin quemarlo.

Rayuela fue el protegido de Lestrades durante más de veinte años, así se llamó cuando tenía cinco años. Ángela había insistido en adoptar joven, aunque no demasiado, para que cuando ella y Greg finalmente comenzaran a tener hijos, Rayuela tendría la edad suficiente para cuidarlos. Pero los niños nunca llegaron, y fue entonces cuando comenzaron los problemas matrimoniales de Lestrade.

-Él cocina-, refunfuñó Sherlock. Luego agitó una mano irritada. Ya no quería hablar de John. Al menos, no directamente. Cambió de pista abruptamente y dijo: -Si no tienes nada por resolver, hay un caso en el que estoy trabajando en el que puedes ayudarme.

-Oh, ¿puedo ayudarte con tus casos? Qué lujo.

Sherlock resopló. -Mira, si prefieres no…

-¡Estoy bromeando, Sherlock, bromeando! Dios mío, deja de ser tan irritable. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

-Quiero información sobre un caso antiguo.

-¿Qué caso?

-Un asesinato. 

-Bueno…

-Ocurrió en 1997 en Dover, presumiblemente. No estoy seguro del mes. Ahora, los periódicos son una mierda, sus archivos en línea son basura, no puedo encontrar nada en la web, pero tendrás acceso a los archivos de la policía y... 

-¿Dover? - interrumpió Lestrade. -¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Quién murió?

-Una mujer.

-¿Qué mujer?

-No sé su nombre. ¡Por eso te necesito!

Lestrade resopló. -Vas a tener que darme algo. Una razón, para empezar. No puedo simplemente revisar archivos en otra jurisdicción, ¿sabe? Necesitaría una asignación del superintendente jefe, tendría que presentar formularios de permisos con la policía de Kent, incluso podría necesitar una orden judicial, si es un caso abierto…

-Ustedes, los policías y su papeleo-, dijo Sherlock burlonamente, y supo que no llegaría a ninguna parte con Lestrade. Se volvió hacia la puerta, contento de no haberse molestado en quitarse el abrigo. -Olvídalo. Llámame cuando tengas algo nuevo-. Abrió la puerta y estaba entrando cuando Lestrade dijo: 

-¿Quién dijo que no? Sherlock se giró hacia atrás con entusiasmo. Lestrade sonrió. -Dos minutos antes de que entraras por mi puerta, me enteré. Sospecha de doble homicidio en el East End. Mi jurisdicción, ya sabe. Envié a Donovan adelante. 

-Bueno, ¿por qué no dijiste algo?- Sherlock frunció el ceño. -¡Vámonos!

Por un momento salvaje, pensó, "debería ir a buscar a John, llevarlo conmigo", convertirlo en su primer caso. Pero Baker Street estaba al norte y East End estaba al este, y un doble homicidio, bueno, tal vez no fue la mejor introducción a la resolución de delitos. Esperaría al siguiente.

***

Irene Adler retocó su pintalabios en el asiento trasero del coche de la ciudad, luego sus dientes. Perfección. Volvió a deslizar el compacto dentro de su bolso de mano de cuero negro, cargado con las herramientas de su oficio, justo cuando el coche frenaba frente al 221B.

El conductor aparcó el coche y saltó para abrir la puerta. 

-Quince minutos-, dijo, y sin mirar atrás se acercó a la puerta y presionó con un dedo pintado el timbre. Ella esperó. Y esperó. Ella presionó de nuevo. Por fin, una respuesta. 

-¿Hola?

Era una voz masculina, suave y un poco tímida. Ella sonrió y acercó la boca al hablante. -Hola. John, ¿verdad? 

Una pausa.

-Sí, este es John. El señor Holmes no está en casa en este momento. 

-Oh, no, estoy aquí para verte, John. El señor Holmes me envió. ¿No te lo dijo?

-Oh. ¿Debo haberlo olvidado? 

Sí, tenía la sumisión de un protegido adecuado. Tan dispuesto a asumir la culpa. Esto iba a ser fácil.

-John. ¿Puedo subir, John? 

-Lo siento, señorita, por supuesto, señorita.

La puerta se abrió con un zumbido.

Encontró al protegido esperándola en la sala de estar, confundido pero expectante, aunque lo suficientemente disciplinado como para esperar a que ella tomara el mando de lo que sucedió a continuación. No exigiría respuestas ni plantearía preguntas. De hecho, hizo lo único que podía o debía hacer un protegido cuando se encontraba con el invitado de su anfitrión:

-¿Té, señorita?

-Gracias, pero no-, dijo, tirando de los dedos de sus guantes mientras miraba alrededor del piso. 

Habían pasado años desde que estuvo allí y muy poco había cambiado. Los muebles mantuvieron su disposición original y las paredes aún estaban cubiertas con ese espantoso papel. Realmente deseaba que Sherlock hubiera aceptado su oferta, todos esos años atrás, de darle al lugar una actualización moderna. Por el amor de Dios, había una calavera de bisonte en la pared. ¡Y usando audífonos! ¿Y la calavera pintada junto a la puerta? No exactamente un lindo paisaje. Quizás renovaría su oferta.

Pero más al grano, el objeto de su visita. Se volvió para mirar al protegido más directamente, para medirlo. Después de todo, era algo curioso y no se lograba fácilmente: ganarse el corazón de Sherlock Holmes. Ella debería saberlo. Ella lo había intentado.

-No es lo que esperaba-, dijo, acercándose. Los músculos del protegido se tensaron mientras se preparaba para no dar un paso atrás en respuesta. 

-Mucho más bajo. Más justo. Pensé que estaba más interesado en su reflejo que en lo opuesto. Pero debe haber algo aquí. No te preocupes. Lo encontraré. Soy bastante buena en eso, ¿sabes?

No lo hizo. Pero cuando ella comenzó a rodearlo, su respiración se aceleró, y cuando por fin deseó que sus pies se movieran, trató de alejarse. Ella puso su mano sobre su hombro y lo mantuvo quieto.

-Sí, sí, puedo ver por qué se arrancó esta flor en particular. Delicado. Suave. Rompible, pero atractivo. Eres un hombre, pero no tanto. Todavía hay mucho de niño en ti-. Ella arrastró su mano por su manga, frotando su brazo a lo largo del camino hasta llegar a su muñeca. Luego levantó su mano y extendió sus dedos. -Incluso tus manos son pequeñas-. Cerró los dedos, dejando solo el índice hacia arriba. -Pero esto funcionará bastante bien, ¿no es así?

El protegido le arrebató la mano y la escondió alrededor de su espalda. Su cara se sonrojó y tragó saliva. Quizás, después de todo, se estaba poniendo nervioso. Al principio se había preguntado si sería un idiota.

-Perdón, señorita-, dijo el protegido, aunque no hizo contacto visual. -Quizá le gustaría volver cuando el señor Holmes esté en casa.

-¿No me escuchaste? El señor Holmes me envió. Para hablar contigo. Puede ser brillante, pero incluso un genio a veces tartamudea para decir en voz alta lo que quiere decir.

El protegido se había apoyado en la mesa. Ella lo siguió y lo atrapó allí. Como un gato jugando con su presa, trazó el labio del protegido con su uña pintada y trató de no reír cuando él apoyó las dos manos en la mesa, pero por lo demás se congeló y dejó que lo tocara. Tan como un ratón. Envalentonada, deslizó un pulgar por sus labios, entre sus dientes, y sintió la cálida humedad de su boca. 

-Oh, sí, a él también le gustará.

Con un violento estremecimiento, el protegido cayó a un lado y se agarró a la mesa. «¡Ay, pobrecito!» pensó, ahogando una risa. Ella realmente era muy traviesa. Pero este era un juego que ella y Sherlock habían estado jugando durante años. Años y años. Para su cumpleaños número dieciocho, ella había enviado a una stripper. En represalia, él pirateó su Twitter con una serie de tuits pidiendo a varias organizaciones religiosas que la ayudaran a venir a Jesús. En otra ocasión, su paquete de cuidado personal de juguetes sexuales se encontró con un pastel personalizado que decía "Fuck Off" con glaseado rojo y negro.

¿Y esto? ¿Con el protegido? Ella solo estaba subiendo la apuesta.

-Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, Sherlock y yo-, explicó casualmente, mientras el protegido se recuperaba. -Digamos que sé lo que le gusta. Y le gustas mucho, John. Deberías oírle hablar de tus conmovedores ojos azules, tu amable boca, tus hábiles manos. Admira a cada…- Sus ojos se posaron en su cinturón. -…pulgada. Sin embargo, eso plantea la pregunta, ¿no es así? ¿El cas todavía tiene siquiera una pulgada? Cuando se llevaron las piedras, ¿también se llevaron el mástil?- Ella guiñó un ojo. -¿Lo averiguamos?-Su mano salió disparada y agarró la cintura de sus pantalones, y con un pulgar hábil, abrió el botón superior cerca de la cremallera.

Las caderas del protegido se sacudieron hacia atrás mientras se doblaba por la cintura e intentaba alejarse. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin cesar en medidas minúsculas. 

-Por favor-, murmuró.

-Eso es lo que dijo Sherlock también-, dijo Irene, tratando de no reírse. -Por favor. Para mí. Ve a hablar con John por mí.

-No, no. No lo haría. No el señor Holmes. Él dijo… no más castigos. Eso es lo que él dijo.

Irene puso dos manos en sus brazos y le dio un masaje de arriba hacia abajo. 

-¿Sin castigos? Debes haber entendido mal. Cada anfitrión debe castigar a su protegido. ¿De qué otra manera aprenderías a comportarte? Pero esto, dulce John, no es un castigo. Es hora de jugar. Sherlock solo quiere jugar.

Una lágrima brotaba del rabillo del ojo del protegido.

-Pero él ha sido bueno conmigo.

Ella secó la lágrima con una uña. -Oh, sí, será muy bueno contigo. Y eso es exactamente lo que serás para él. ¿No es así?

El protegido no tuvo más respuesta que mostrarse incrédulo.

-Sin duda, es un asunto tan delicado, en lo que respecta a los anfitriones y los protegidos. Pero prometí ser discreta. Tengo una amplia experiencia en estos asuntos. 

Ella desabrochó el botón superior de su camisa, él se abotonó hasta arriba, como un niño de coro, luego el segundo, y deslizó su mano dentro de su camisa para trazar su cuello, hombro, clavícula. Estaba temblando. 

-Te quiere, John. Y espera que tú también lo quieras.

-Usted está… está mintiendo.

Ella retiró la mano y con un destello de movimiento le abofeteó la cara. El protegido se quedó sin aliento ante el pinchazo, pero ella no le dio la oportunidad ni siquiera de mirarla con esos ojos sorprendidos antes de volver a abofetearlo con la palma de su mano.

-No seas insolente, John-, dijo, y sacó de su bolso una pequeña pistola Taser. -Tengo mis propias protecciones. Sé cómo manejarlos. Ahora, ¿te comportarás?

Con la cabeza gacha, el protegido asintió y parpadeó rápidamente mientras trataba de no mirar a la Taser.

-Bueno. Ahora no finjas que no lo viste venir. ¿No has visto la forma en que te mira y te sonríe? ¿La forma en la que se preocupa por ti? Es el preludio. El calentamiento. ¿Un hombre como Sherlock, viviendo solo? Es excesivamente paciente, pero tiene necesidades. Vas a conocerlas. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que no pudiera soportar detener más su mano, o su pene. Y tiene un pene tan exquisito, John. Créeme.

Ella rió. Esta vez no pudo evitarlo, como tampoco el protegido pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas. ¡Vaya, pero estaba siendo demasiado dramático! No era como si lo estuvieran llevando a la horca.

-Ahora, no actúes como un niño. Estoy aquí para ayudar. Para prepararte para él. Porque lo que tu anfitrión quiera, lo aceptarás. También puedes estar preparado para disfrutarlo junto a él. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Esperó, pero el protegido parecía incapaz de responder.

-Vas a hacer que se sienta especial. Deseado. Y luego, lo vas a enviar a la luna. Es tu deber. Quiero decir, se lo debes, por ser tan bueno contigo, ¿no crees?

Su respiración se había vuelto superficial. Ella agarró su barbilla y la empujó hacia arriba, forzando a sus ojos a encontrarse con los de ella.

-Respóndeme.

-Sí.

-¿Sí, qué?

-Sí, se lo debo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser tan bueno conmigo, señorita.

-Muy bien. Eso no fue tan difícil. No tan duro como el señor Holmes cuando te vea, lo prometo-. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. -Muy bien, vamos a prepararte. ¿Quién sabe cuándo volverá el Amo?- Con eso, agarró la muñeca del protegido y lo arrastró detrás de ella mientras se dirigía al dormitorio. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba, por supuesto. Hubo un tiempo en que la encontró allí, debajo de las sábanas y sin nada más. Más tarde, en represalia, había llenado el cajón de su ropa interior con ratas. 

*** 

Con un suspiro exagerado y condescendiente, Mycroft se reclinó en su silla negra y entrelazó los dedos sobre su vientre. -Sabía que vendrías a preguntar. De acuerdo, pensé que no duraría tanto tiempo, pero en realidad. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Sherlock se alegró de haberse negado a sentarse. Ni siquiera se había abierto el abrigo. Estaba medio dispuesto a girar sobre sus talones y salir corriendo por la puerta de donde había salido sin pronunciar otra sílaba, pero se indignó lo suficiente como para decir:

-No he dicho una palabra de por qué estoy aquí. 

-Quieres que abra el archivo del protegido…

-El archivo de John, y no, no quiero que lo abras.

-... para que puedas ver los detalles de su pasado. No seas infantil. Por supuesto que es por eso que estás aquí. No te veo dos veces en un mes, y solo han pasado dos semanas desde Navidad. 

Sin duda, era exactamente por eso que había venido. Quería saber el nombre del primer anfitrión de John que había sido asesinado, el número de registro de la hija que había sido protegida y dónde podía encontrarla. Pero ahora estaba allí, tan fácilmente deducible, que su orgullo le prohibía preguntar. 

-Quizás solo vine para decirte que tu presencia en mi piso la mañana de Navidad eliminó el estrés en mis tablas del piso, y exijo un reemplazo. 

-Detente con lo dramático, Sherlock. Te lo voy a dar.

-¿Mis nuevas tablas del suelo?

-El archivo, idiota. 

-No lo quiero. 

-Estás mintiendo.

Sherlock dio un respingo y miró hacia otro lado, con la lengua entre los dientes detrás de los labios sellados. ¿Qué es lo que deseaba saber exactamente? ¿Su lista de nombres pasados? ¿Anfitriones anteriores? ¿Historial médico? ¿Historia criminal? Deseaba saberlo todo, ¿sabes? Y, oh Dios, lo quería todo. Principalmente, antecedentes penales, dados los acontecimientos recientes. ¿Lo habían sorprendido robando antes? ¿Qué, y de dónde, y cuántos años tenía? ¿Cuál había sido su castigo? Pero a pesar de que había venido a buscarlo, y aunque Mycroft estaba colgando la zanahoria, sabía que no podía preguntar. No debería haber venido aquí en primer lugar. Le había prometido a John que su pasado era suyo. Y John confiaba en él. ¿No es así? Entonces, ¿cómo pudo violar eso? John no confiaba fácilmente, eso estaba claro, y la poca confianza que depositaba en Sherlock seguía siendo frágil. Cualquier cosa podría romperla. Entonces, no. No debería haber venido.

-O tal vez-, continuó Mycroft, -quieres saber si es un corredor. O más bien, cuántas veces lo ha intentado.

Espera, ¿entonces John era corredor? -Cállate-, dijo. -No es asunto mío saberlo.

-¡Es exactamente tu asunto!- Mycroft de repente se apasionó. -¡Eres el anfitrión! ¡Tienes un protegido defectuoso! ¡Deberías estar en guardia! ¡Buen Dios, Sherlock, cuídate! 

-Cuidar de Él, Mycroft, mi deber es cuidar de él. ¿No es ese el punto?- Lanzó las manos al aire y las agitó como un idiota. -¿No es ese el punto central de este ridículo programa?

Comenzó a citar los anuncios publicitarios de propaganda pegadizos que eran populares durante su infancia, pero con una fuerte dosis de burla. “Hermano cuidando al hermano, hermana cuidando a la hermana. ¿No somos todos los niños de New Britain?".

Mycroft resopló. -Si no quieres hacerlo, ¿por qué diablos elegiste un "perro"?

Sherlock rechinó los dientes. -¡John no es un "perro"!

-No hay necesidad de histrionismo, Sherlock, lo haré. Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar.

Sherlock, un poco desconcertado, parpadeó estúpidamente. -¿Hacer qué?

-Enviarlo a la finca, por supuesto.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Lo cuidarán bien, sabes que lo harán, y podrás volver con tus pequeños… casos.

Sherlock dio un paso adelante amenazadoramente, como si alguna vez hubiera tenido alguna fuerza de intimidación sobre su autoritario hermano. 

-John se queda conmigo. En mi casa. ¡Ese es el final! 

-¡Por qué!-, Gritó Mycroft. -¿Qué pasa contigo y esta nueva obsesión? ¿Qué diablos estás consiguiendo? ¿Por qué lo quieres en tu…? Oh Dios mío.

-¿Qué?

-Sherlock. Por favor, dime que no lo has hecho.

-¿Qué?

-Es ilegal. Sabes que lo es.

Sherlock sintió que su interior se rebelaba, encogiéndose con fuerza como caracoles salados con solo pensarlo. Ahora era su turno de horrorizarse.

-Oh, Dios mío.

-Lo disfrazas, lo tratas como una mascota preciada, defiendes cada aliento. Dime que nunca ha estado en tu cama.

-¡Mycroft!

-Es imposible, Sherlock, imposible que un protegido dé su consentimiento. Lo entiendes, ¿no? Incluso si dice que lo quiere…

-¡Detente! Detente, cállate. No estuvo… no tengo… nunca lo haría… ¡Y además! ¡No puede! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Tú y tu estúpido expediente! 

-Él es un cas. Todo lo que tiene que hacer un protegido como tu John es ponerse en cuatro patas y mantenerse firme. 

Sherlock quería agarrar el pequeño globo de hierro del escritorio de Mycroft y arrojárselo a la cara. 

-No voy a permitir que mi hermano pequeño sea acusado de tener una desventaja, eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo. Haces mi vida lo suficientemente difícil sin que tenga que preocuparme por ti y tu protegido.

-Eres repugnante. No sé lo que hacen con sus protecciones los demás, pero yo no. Eso. Protegido o no, cas o no, interesado o no, yo —se metió el dedo en su propio pecho para añadir énfasis— nunca lo haría. ¿De cuántas formas puedo decirlo?

Mycroft asintió bruscamente. -Bueno. Está bien. Solo estoy observando.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. -¿Observando?

-Para encontrar alguna explicación de por qué lo retienes. ¿No ha durado el juego lo suficiente? ¿Cuándo lo dejas y lo despides?

-Vete a la mierda, Mycroft-, dijo Sherlock enojado, e hizo lo que debería haber hecho dos minutos antes, y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. 

***

Sherlock regresó a Baker Street de mal humor. El doble homicidio había sido tan fácil que Anderson podría haberlo resuelto, y ningún encuentro con Mycroft lo dejó sintiendo algo más que resentimiento. Pero cuando entró por la puerta principal, instantáneamente se sintió más ligero. ¿Por qué? Baker Street siempre había sido una residencia adecuada. Su ambiente hogareño con solo una pizca de pretensión le sentaba bastante bien, y estaba muy bien ubicado. Y sí, sentía cariño por la señora Hudson. Pero no podía decir que alguna vez sintiera nostalgia por el 221B cuando estaba lejos. Hasta hace poco. Mientras subía los escalones, se preguntó si John estaría dispuesto a aprender ajedrez. Pero John no estaba en la sala de estar cuando entró. En cambio, un gran paquete descansaba en el sofá, plano y cuadrado y cubierto de papel marrón. Entregada el mismo día, ¿verdad? Levantó la tarjeta personalizada que estaba encima. Ni siquiera había sido sellado. Disfruta tu regalo. Lo tenía envuelto especialmente, «Solo para ti. –Irene». Bien. Si ese no era el regalo más inofensivo que jamás le había dejado. Palpó los bordes del lienzo a través del papel marrón. Tendría que enmarcarlo, pero eso era bastante fácil. Podría hacerlo por la mañana y colgarlo en la habitación de John por la tarde. Hablando de…

¿Dónde estaba John?

En la cocina reinaba el silencio, sin evidencia de que John hubiera comenzado a cenar, lo cual era un poco inusual. Durante medio segundo, las palabras de Mycroft volvieron a él (es un corredor), pero se encogió de hombros ante el pensamiento y gritó: "¿John?"

No fue una respuesta, pero creyó oír algo desde la parte trasera del piso. Un ligero golpe, aunque de qué, no pudo discernir.

-¿John?

Sherlock dejó la pintura a un lado, pasó por la cocina y se dirigió por el pasillo. Curiosamente, la puerta de su dormitorio estaba cerrada. No tenía la costumbre de cerrar esa puerta a menos que estuviera dentro de la habitación, y estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada diferente cuando se fue esa mañana. A veces, John entraba a recoger ropa sucia o restaurar ropa y sábanas limpias, pero más allá de eso, John no tenía ninguna razón para entrar a su habitación, y nunca lo hizo. Sherlock dejó muy claro que no debía limpiarlo. No era su trabajo y Sherlock podía aspirar por sí mismo.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación oscura, pero cuando su mano buscó el interruptor de la luz, se detuvo, tomando nota de varias cosas a la vez: una, las cortinas estaban cerradas; dos, el aire olía a perfume; y tres, una silueta oscura sentada en el borde de su colchón, inmóvil. Encendió la luz y la figura se estremeció.

En algún lugar de su depósito de reacciones humanas, Sherlock había guardado algo que había leído o escuchado, que describía la quietud del corazón. Hasta ese momento, nunca había entendido bien lo que eso significaba. Había experimentado la sensación de que la adrenalina se disparaba directamente al estómago y hacía que el corazón se acelerara, como, por ejemplo, al perder un escalón en la escalera. También sabía lo que era quedarse atónito en silencio, como cuando le dijeron que se veía tan guapo, como Mycroft. Nunca se había sentido más insultado. Pero en este momento, quizás por primera vez en su vida, el corazón de Sherlock se detuvo. Era como si los engranajes de un reloj hubieran dejado de girar, y su mundo entero quedó suspendido al ver a John sentado en el borde de la cama.

John no vestía nada más que su ropa interior, un par de calzoncillos blancos, revelando unas piernas pálidas y delgadas con las rodillas juntas pero los tobillos separados, porque uno de ellos estaba encadenado al pie del armazón de la cama con puños plateados. Ninguno de los pies llegó al suelo.

No solo estaba sujeto un pie, sino también las manos de John. Fueron presionados juntos, de la muñeca a la yema de los dedos, y envueltos firmemente en una cinta rosa como una momia. Los músculos de los brazos de John se tensaron por el esfuerzo de mantener sus manos quietas, pero no pudo detener su temblor. Lo peor de todo es que el rostro de John estaba oscurecido. Le vendaron los ojos con una tela negra aterciopelada, y debajo de ella, su boca estaba estirada con una mordaza de bola azul. Sus ataduras de cuero negro se envolvieron alrededor de toda su cabeza y le marcaron las mejillas. De ambas comisuras de sus labios estirados se derramó una línea de baba de no poder tragar. Al sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y cuando las luces se encendieron, cada parte de él saltó, y un pequeño gemido tembló en su garganta seca.

-Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío-, gritó Sherlock cuando su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo. 

Corrió hacia adelante, pero antes de que pudiera recordarse a sí mismo que debía ser gentil, le quitó la venda de los ojos y John lanzó otro pequeño grito de alarma en el fondo de su garganta, y apretó los dientes alrededor de la pelota.

-Quédate quieto, quédate quieto, Dios mío, oh mierda, déjame sacarte esto de encima, oh mierda, oh mierda.

Sus propias manos temblaban ahora mientras buscaba a tientas para desabrochar la hebilla y agarrar la parte posterior de la cabeza de John para liberar la mordaza. Pero no fue una tarea sencilla. Se trabó en tres puntos, y cada correa era delgada, tensa y requería más dedos pacientes que los suyos. Gruñó de frustración y continuó murmurando sus disculpas, tratando de ahogar el sonido de las ásperas respiraciones nasales de John; tenía la nariz goteando, lágrimas mezcladas con moco, pero debido a la mordaza, no le quedó más remedio que respirar por las fosas nasales.

Por fin, Sherlock desabrochó la última hebilla y dejó caer las correas, pero la pelota aún se mantuvo en su lugar, bloqueada detrás de los dientes de John.

-Escúpelo, escúpelo-, instó Sherlock, pero John estaba teniendo problemas. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y luchó por abrir la boca lo suficiente como para soltar la pelota. Sherlock tiró, pero John gimió detrás del tapón, probablemente dolorido por mantener la boca abierta tanto tiempo…

¿Cuánto tiempo? Sherlock se había ido todo el día. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? 

-Estoy tirando a la cuenta de tres-, dijo como advertencia. -¿Entiendes?

John asintió miserablemente. 

-Uno. Dos. Tres. 

Tiró de la pelota y salió de la boca de John con una larga línea de baba. John se atragantó y luego jadeó, los ojos se cerraron con fuerza y Sherlock centró su atención en las manos atadas. La ira creció dentro de él mientras buscaba a tientas la cinta, que estaba atada con firmes nudos en la muñeca, nudos que no podía romper con solo sus dedos. Estaba a punto de atacarlo con los dientes cuando se detuvo y decidió ir a buscar unas tijeras.

-Agárrate fuerte-, dijo, luego salió disparado de la habitación. 

Un rápido vistazo a un cajón demostró que las tijeras de cocina no estaban donde esperaba que estuvieran, y no recordaba la última vez que había usado las tijeras de papel para recortar columnas en The Guardian. Así que se apresuró a regresar al baño y agarró el equipo de emergencia, donde sabía que había un par de tijeras médicas para cortar vendas. Regresó al dormitorio con el kit justo a tiempo para ver a John frotándose la cara con el brazo, tratando de secarse las lágrimas. Pero tenía la piel manchada y los ojos rojos; no había forma de ocultarlo.

-¿Qué pasó, John?

Abrió el kit y sacó las tijeras. Tratando de ser gentil, levantó las manos de John y deslizó la hoja inferior debajo de la única capa de cinta rosa.

-Dime por qué estás aquí, así. 

John tragó saliva, preparándose para hablar. -Yo-yo… tartamudeó. -Estoy aquí para usted, S-señor Holmes.

Sherlock se detuvo en el acto de desenredar las cintas. 

-Para mí-, repitió. 

-Para su placer. 

Si fuera posible, Sherlock habría creído que su estómago se había hundido en sus zapatos y sus pulmones colapsaron como una lata hueca en el vacío. Apenas tenía suficiente aliento para ahogarse.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Con lo que parecía un hombre luchando contra todos sus instintos de autoconservación, John levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de su anfitrión.

-Es un placer, s-señor. Debería… me quiere. Yo… —Su aliento se estremeció en su pecho, pero se obligó a salir—: Se lo debo. Por ser tan bueno conmigo.

La cinta se aflojó y cayó sobre el regazo de John, pero sus manos permanecieron juntas; estaba sosteniendo algo. Tentativamente, Sherlock tomó sus manos y las puso con las palmas hacia arriba. A la izquierda descansaba un pequeño paquete de lubricante, calentado a la temperatura corporal. Ahora Sherlock sabía que su estómago estaba justo donde siempre estuvo, porque sentía que podría vomitar. Lentamente, incapaz de hacer contacto visual, John levantó su mano temblorosa hacia Sherlock, ofreciéndole el paquete, ofreciéndose a sí mismo a su anfitrión, pero su cara se estaba rompiendo, a solo unos segundos de sollozar, y valientemente estaba tratando de contenerse. Sherlock le arrebató el paquete de la mano a John y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación, solo para alejarlo, fuera de su vista.

-No, no, no, oh Dios, John, no, nunca lo haría, ¿me entiendes? Nunca.

En su desesperación por hacerle entender a John, agarró su cabeza y forzó su rostro hacia arriba. Pero al tocarlo, un breve grito escapó de la garganta de John y se estremeció.

Sherlock apartó las manos como si John estuviera hecho de fuego y saltó hacia atrás. Inmediatamente, John escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Pero no se quedaron allí. Vagaron por la parte de atrás de su cabeza, por su cuello, por sus hombros, hasta que se envolvieron alrededor de su torso desnudo, abrazándose a sí mismo, y comenzó a mecerse.

-Lo juro-, dijo Sherlock desde su lado de la habitación, tratando de sonar más tranquilo. -Esto no es lo que quiero. Incluso si lo fuera, no lo aceptaría. Lo dije antes: nunca, nunca, te lastimaré. Y lo dije en serio. ¿Me crees

John cerró los ojos y una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por la costura. Él asintió con la cabeza, pero como antes, Sherlock sospechaba que era solo porque creía que era la respuesta que Sherlock quería escuchar.

-Tienes que decírmelo. ¿Quién...?- Ya sabía la respuesta. El perfume, la cinta rosa, el estilo bondage de las ataduras de John. Pero tenía que preguntar. -¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Dijo que era su amiga-, dijo John. -Su amiga de toda la vida.

Su sangre comenzó a hervir de nuevo. 

-¿Y qué te dijo esta vieja amiga?

-¿Debo decir?

-Por favor, John.

-Ella dijo - John respiró jadeando, todavía tratando de calmarse -que la envió a hablar conmigo. P-porque usted… Lo siento, señor, no puedo.

-Por favor, John. Necesito saber exactamente lo que te dijo. ¿Porque yo qué? 

Incapaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, John sollozó: -Porque quiere follarme. Por eso me eligió a mí, en la perrera. 

-¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Cómo se atreve! 

Sherlock vio rojo. A lo largo de los años, había tolerado gran parte de Irene y sus payasadas, sus burlas sobre su sexualidad y sus bromas constantes. Él estaba molesto por ellas, siempre molesto, y nunca dejaba de expresarlo y responder de manera amable, pero había llegado a verla como un bienvenido descanso de la monotonía, un desafío, un juego, y en eso había desarrollado una particular, aunque quizás retorcido, cariño. No de afecto, sino de oponentes bien emparejados. Pero había una línea, una línea tácita, y ella acababa de cruzarla. Quería asesinarla. "La perra mentirosa", maldijo en voz baja. John continuó llorando, sus ojos nuevamente escondidos detrás de una mano; el viejo temblor estaba en modo de potencia. Sentado allí en la oscuridad, esperando el regreso de Sherlock, debe haber estado muerto de miedo, si creyó las palabras de Irene, lo cual evidentemente lo hizo. Y a Sherlock le horrorizó pensar que tantas semanas de tratar de generar confianza entre ellos pudieran deshacerse tan rápidamente, que John podría mirar hacia atrás en todo, los juegos, los regalos y las promesas, y pensar que todo era un ardid para cortejarlo en la cama de Sherlock. Sherlock abrió la puerta y tomó su bata del gancho. Mientras cubría a John con los hombros del vestido y lo ayudaba a ponerse las mangas, dijo: 

-Ella nunca debería haber venido aquí. No tenía derecho, John, ni siquiera a llamar a la puerta. Arreglaré esto. Te lo prometo, lo arreglaré. Esa mujer nunca volverá a poner un pie en esta casa. Ella nunca volverá a tocarte.

Inconscientemente, John se tocó un lado de la cara y Sherlock puso dos y dos juntos.

-¿Ella te golpeó?- Rápidamente, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, John apartó la mano de su rostro y apretó el vestido cerrado por el cuello. 

-¿Te golpeó?

\- Fue culpa mía, señor Holmes.

-¡Cómo!

-Me estaba portando mal. Estaba siendo -resopló, luchando contra el moqueo- no cumpliendo con las órdenes de una persona libre.

-Nadie-, gruñó Sherlock, -tiene derecho a golpearte. Ni siquiera yo. ¿Me entiendes? Incumplimiento, mi culo. ¿Qué podrías haber hecho para merecer que te golpeara?

Volviendo el rostro avergonzado, John dijo: -Lo siento, señor. La llamé mentirosa, señor.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Sí, señor. Y luego, cuando ella… me quitó los pantalones, traté de detenerla. Ella también me golpeó entonces. Y nuevamente, cuando le pedí que no usara las esposas. Prometí no correr. Simplemente no quería que me esposasen.

Los ojos de Sherlock cayeron al suelo, donde el tobillo de John estaba atado al pie de la cama. Era el tobillo izquierdo, no el malformado, pero al inspeccionarlo más de cerca, vio que la piel estaba enrojecida, en carne viva y muy raspada, las capas superiores de la piel se rasparon de lo que parecía ser un valiente esfuerzo por liberarse. Incluso la madera del poste de la cama estaba muy rayada. John no se había quedado sentado allí, esperando el regreso de Sherlock con pavor. Como un animal atrapado, había intentado liberarse sin éxito. Los puños se sujetaban tanto al tobillo como al poste.

-¿Cuánto tiempo desde que se fue?- Preguntó Sherlock, agachándose. Tocó las esposas (tuvo cuidado de no tocar a John) y examinó la cerradura, esperando tener una llave que encajara.

-Yo… no lo sé. Me quitó el reloj, señor. No sé dónde está.

Sherlock miró alrededor de la habitación. Su ropa también faltaba.

-¿A qué hora vino?

\- Eran poco más de las doce, señor.

Ahora eran las ocho. Ocho horas. John había estado desnudo, atado y amordazado en esta habitación durante ocho horas.

-Dios, lo siento mucho. Debería haber vuelto a casa antes. Lo siento mucho.

No tenía la clave exacta, pero sabía improvisar. Con un clip doblado y dedos que sabían bien cómo abrir las cerraduras de un par de puños, Sherlock presionó y empujó, y después de solo unos segundos, los puños se abrieron.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Sherlock realmente no sabía qué hacer o sugerir. ¿Debería ofrecer crema medicada y tiritas para el tobillo? ¿Querría John una ducha larga y caliente? ¿Podría salvarse algo de este día? John solo asintió. Se deslizó hasta el final de la cama y, todavía con la bata bien cerrada a la altura del pecho, se puso de pie. Pero no estaba bien y se tambaleó. Instintivamente, Sherlock extendió una mano firme. John se congeló, pero no se inmutó y se dejó enderezar.

-¿Quieres -Sherlock se tambaleaba- quieres vestirte? 

John asintió de nuevo. 

-¿Necesitas ayuda arriba?

John negó con la cabeza. Lo dejó ir. John salió cojeando lentamente de la habitación, y al final del pasillo, Sherlock lo vio extender una mano para sostenerse contra la pared. Luego se perdió de vista. Durante un largo rato, Sherlock se quedó allí, mirando el pasillo vacío. Su mente giraba tan rápido que sus pensamientos bien podrían haber estado en blanco, como las hélices de un helicóptero a gran velocidad, y el ruido en sus oídos era igual de fuerte. Luego volvió a en sí mismo. Buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó su teléfono.

Pero él no la llamó. No envió un mensaje de texto. No sabía qué decir, y mucho menos cómo decirlo. Quería gritar, despotricar, enfurecerse y amenazar, y luego seguir adelante con fuego. En cambio, se hundió en el borde de su colchón, mirando al suelo donde la cinta rosa se había enrollado y la bola azul había rodado. Por mucho que su cerebro intentara resistirlo, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Irene en esta habitación, abofeteando a John y quitándole los pantalones, esposándolo contra sus ardientes súplicas de que no se contuviera, atando sus manos para hacerlas ineficaces en cualquier momento o intento de usar sus propias manos, mientras sostenía entre las palmas el recordatorio de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle. Se imaginó a un John medio desnudo en el suelo, luchando contra las esposas de metal durante horas, cegado y amordazado, pero aún con la esperanza de liberarse. Por horas. Hasta que escuchó el regreso de su anfitrión y regresó a la cama para esperar su destino. Oh John… Luego, por encima de su cabeza, lo escuchó: el llanto ahogado de un alma torturada. No era ni un llanto fuerte ni un sollozo incontrolado, sino el llanto constante pero moderado de un hombre que había estado cargando demasiado y había sido empujado demasiado lejos. El sonido era silencioso, como si estuviera llorando en su almohada o mordiéndose el puño, o tal vez ambos. Pero al oírlo, Sherlock sintió que se le rompía el corazón. John había pensado que su anfitrión lo iba a violar. Él lo creyó. Creía que no podría luchar contra eso. ¿Cómo volvería a mirar a Sherlock igual? En el fondo de su mente, siempre habría esta noche. Una parte de él siempre creería que Sherlock podría convertirse en el monstruo que temía. Sherlock quería llorar él mismo. ¡Qué iba a hacer! ¿Cómo podría arreglarlo? ¿Era posible siquiera? O fue la mejor solución — para John — ese Sherlock…. renunciar a él.

«Encuéntrale un nuevo hogar, un hogar mejor, un lugar donde pueda sentirse seguro siempre y cierre este capítulo sobre su vida, el que se titula Capítulo 18: Baker Street, Six Weeks, posiblemente el más corto de todo el libro».

¿John querría eso? Probablemente. Después de hoy, casi definitivamente. Sherlock tuvo que hacer lo correcto por John. Quizás esta noche le pediría a la señora Hudson que fuera al piso y se quedara a pasar la noche, y se marcharía. Quizás sería mejor que no regresara, no hasta que John se hubiera realojado. Se acostó en la cama y pensó, mientras John lloraba encima de él. 

***

Encontró la ropa de John cuidadosamente doblada en el asiento del inodoro cerrado, con el reloj Tag Heuer encima. No sabía qué hacer, así que los dejó allí para que John los recogiera más tarde. Rápidamente escondió la pintura detrás del sofá. Ahora, estaba de pie haciendo rebotar su móvil en su mano, debatiendo. Si llamaba a Mycroft, John sería trasladado a la finca en una hora. Parecía, para todas las partes involucradas, la solución más ordenada. Seguiría siendo el anfitrión de John, en lugar de pasárselo a otro, y podría continuar asegurándose de que John estuviera bien provisto, pero John no tendría que sufrir viviendo en el piso de Sherlock.

Pero aún así, vaciló. Por un lado, Mycroft no tardaría mucho en descubrir qué había sucedido. A la luz de su conversación anterior, la idea era mortificante. Además, Sherlock sabía exactamente dónde recaería la culpa. Y quizás eso era lo correcto. Si no hubiera ido a la galería de Irene, si no hubiera mencionado a John para empezar… Demonios, si él no hubiera estado involucrado tanto tiempo en esta pequeña disputa con una mujer tan implacable en sus bromas, su juego enfermizo nunca se hubiera extendido a John en absoluto. Esto fue culpa suya. Y no podía soportar que Mycroft lo supiera.

Sin embargo, lo que lo irritaba aún más era la idea de despedir a John. En la finca, sí, lo mantendrían, pero ¿lo cuidarían? ¿O sería Barnaby de nuevo? Que viviría sus días desapercibido, desprendido, sin amor... Su cerebro se detuvo en la última sílaba. Después de todo, no era un requisito legal amar al protegido. 

-¿Señor Holmes?

Sherlock se giró ante el sonido de la voz de John. John estaba de pie en la puerta, completamente vestido, la bata de Sherlock colgada sobre su brazo. Las últimas manchas rojas casi se habían desvanecido. De todos modos, Sherlock no esperaba volver a verlo esta noche. Por la forma en que estaba planeando las cosas, una parte de él se había preguntado si volvería a ver a John. 

-¡John!

-Gracias, señor, por…- levantó el brazo, indicando la bata. -Lo devolveré de inmediato. Y debería haber preguntado. ¿Comió mientras estaba fuera? No tuve la oportunidad de cocinar.

«¡Porque estuviste atado desnudo la mitad del día!» Pero Sherlock se dispuso a estar tranquilo. 

-Estaba en un caso. No como cuando estoy en un caso. Hablaba solo por decir algo, pero apenas era consciente de lo que salía de su boca. Todavía estaba aturdido al ver a John parado allí, perfectamente sereno. Había creído que Irene lo había roto. 

-Puedo preparar algo caliente en solo unos minutos, dijo John, acercándose a la cocina.

Sherlock casi dijo que no, por favor, no trabajes, deja de servirme. Pero por supuesto. John tampoco habría comido nada en todo el día. Debe haber estado hambriento.

-Vamos a ordenar comida.

John se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina. -¿Señor?

-Tira la bata en la silla, ahí mismo. De verdad, adelante. No más trabajo, hoy no. Descansemos.

Pareciendo inseguro, John hizo lo que le ordenó y colocó la bata sobre el respaldo de la silla de la cocina. Parecía que pensaba que lo estaban engañando, pero no estaba seguro de cómo.

-Creo que, después de hoy-, continuó Sherlock, tratando de ser amable, -a los dos nos vendría bien una noche para hacer un… descanso.

-Oh-. John asintió tímidamente. -Bueno.

-¿Qué te apetece?- Ansioso por apaciguar, Sherlock se lanzó a la pequeña pila de menús para llevar que había dejado en el porta revistas. 

-Cualquier cosa que desee. 

Hojeó las páginas (tailandés, indio, chino, americano, francés, coreano, japonés) y continuó: -¿Tienes un antojo? ¿Qué suena bien?

-¿Para nosotros dos?

-Por supuesto, para nosotros dos.

-Comeré lo que usted coma, señor Holmes.

Las manos de Sherlock cayeron a su lado. -Quiero que elijas, John. Quiero que elijas lo que quieras. Adelante, quiero saber. No intentes adivinar lo que me gusta. Dime que te gusta. Si pudieras elegir cualquier cosa para cenar, cualquier cosa, ¿cuál sería?

En su propia mente, Sherlock imaginó lo que John consideraría indulgencias. Bistec cocido medio crudo, una bandeja de sushi, linguini y almejas, tal vez solo una tarta grande de mousse de chocolate.

John se humedeció los labios con cautela, aunque era dudoso que fuera consciente de que lo había hecho. 

-Entonces-, dijo, probando las aguas, -tal vez…

-¿Sí?-, instó Sherlock.

-¿Pizza?

Si John no se hubiera visto tan inseguro, como si le hubieran gritado o ridiculizado, Sherlock se habría reído de la simplicidad. Tenía que recordar: era un hombre que había elegido nombrarse a sí mismo con el nombre británico más común de los últimos seis siglos y, sin embargo, un hombre que había conocido muy pocos de los placeres y privilegios básicos que esa misma gente común daba por sentados. ¿Cuándo, por ejemplo, fue la última vez que a John se le permitió algo tan humilde como una porción de pizza? 

-¿Coberturas?-, preguntó en su lugar. -Oh, lo que sea…- John comenzó, pero se apagó, sabiendo que Sherlock no aceptaría una respuesta tan simple. -Tal vez… ¿hongos? 

-¿Y?

-Y… ¿cebollas?

-¿Y?

-Y...- John parecía un poco abrumado por las opciones. -Piñas.

Sherlock quería reír como un loco ante la combinación poco convencional. Estaba casi histérico de alivio. -Suena delicioso-, dijo en cambio, deseando que su corazón dejara de acelerarse. -Y conozco el lugar. No la preparan así, pero para mí hará una excepción. Me debe un favor, ¿ves?- Y mientras se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja, Sherlock le guiñó un ojo a John, pero temiendo que pudiera ser malinterpretado (dada la grave desgracia de hoy), rápidamente apartó su cuerpo en ángulo. Luego puso una de sus voces más alegres.

-¡Angelo! Es Sherlock… Sí, Sherlock Holmes. ¿Qué otros Sherlocks conoces? Gracias, lo sé. Escucha. Esta noche estoy en casa, un poco resfriado, no puedo salir, pero me apetece una de tus pizzas. ¿Alguna posibilidad de que la entregues a domicilio? 

Realizó el pedido, se volvió hacia John, que no se había movido ni un centímetro, y dijo: 

-Mientras esperamos, ¿por qué no un juego?

John frunció los labios, aunque no como si estuviera preocupado o inseguro, como antes. Más bien, parecía estar restringiendo su placer.

-¿Borradores?

Sherlock sonrió ampliamente. Ni siquiera había necesitado incitar eso. 

-¡Conseguiré la tabla!-, declaró. 

Colocaron el tablero —John jugó roble, Sherlock cereza— y colocaron a sus hombres. Sherlock trató de no mostrar lo encantado que estaba. Aunque nunca dijo tanto, John disfrutaba de los juegos, y habían añadido a su repertorio de borradores, Guess Who ?, y gin rummy una breve lista de otros: Battleships, Stratego, backgammon, mancala y cribbage. Pero John tenía una preferencia discernible por el primer juego que había aprendido en Baker Street, y eran los borradores. También estaba mejorando notablemente, lo que enorgullecía a Sherlock, aunque no podía explicar por qué.

Parecía extraño pensar que, hace solo una hora, Sherlock había pensado que todo había terminado. Lo que Mycroft solía llamar "el gran experimento" había fallado; había estado a punto de despedir a John. En la cúspide de hacerlo, de hecho. ¡Unos segundos! Y ahora, estaban jugando a los borradores y esperando que llegara una pizza a la puerta. ¿Qué ha pasado? Seguramente, John no lo había olvidado. Seguramente, no había perdonado a Sherlock.

No quería abrir una nueva herida o pisar llagas, pero Sherlock no podía pasar por alto esto, pretendiendo que nunca había sucedido. Necesitaba disculparse, sí, pero también asegurarle a John que nunca, nunca, volvería a suceder. Fue algo desconcertante de mencionar, sin duda. Su mejor táctica, entonces, fue enfrentarlo de frente, y sin la demora deseaba concederlo.

John tomó el primer movimiento, Sherlock el segundo, John el tercero, y mientras Sherlock pretendía contemplar el tablero en preparación para su siguiente movimiento, respiró hondo, se armó de valor y se lanzó directamente hacia él.

-John, sobre lo que pasó hoy-, dijo apresuradamente. -Necesito disculparme. Profusamente.

John levantó los ojos primero, luego siguió la cabeza. 

-Señor, no es necesario. Esta es su casa.

Los saltos de lógica de John fueron inquietantes. Sherlock siguió adelante. 

-Por eso exactamente la culpa, y por lo tanto la disculpa, es mía. ¿No ves? Sufriste daño mientras estabas bajo mi cuidado y tengo la intención de rectificarlo.

-Estoy poco lastimado-, dijo John en voz baja, subestimando las mejillas doloridas, la piel rota y los hematomas causados por las esposas, y descartando por completo el daño emocional.

-Lo que pasó aquí estuvo mal. Y necesito explicarlo. ¿Me dejas explicarte?

-¿Dejarlo? Quiero decir, señor, por supuesto, señor.

Sherlock tomó su turno, solo para terminar de una vez.

-La mujer, esa vil serpiente de mujer, se llama Irene Adler. Lamento que te hayas cruzado con ella. La conozco desde hace años. Quince, supongo. Nos conocimos en la universidad. Ahí es donde comenzamos nuestro pequeño juego. No, lo siento, no debería llamarlo así. No sé qué es. Una forma de atormentarnos mutuamente, supongo, aunque dudo que haya sufrido algún tormento. Lo pensé realmente inofensivo. Bromas, eso es todo, solo tratar de meterse en la piel del otro. Déjame ser claro: no me gustaba. Su interés por mí también era intelectual. Si se puede decir que tratar de deducir mis preferencias sexuales es un esfuerzo intelectual. Pero sí, a veces, las cosas se salieron de control. 

Sherlock respiró profundamente, dándose cuenta de a dónde iba con esto, y que estaba a punto de decir en voz alta algo que no había compartido con otro ser humano que respiraba y juró que nunca lo haría. Pero de repente, le estaba contando a John.

-Al igual que muchos estudiantes universitarios, la experimentación sexual ocupaba un lugar destacado en la lista de tareas pendientes de Irene, y asumió que lo mismo se aplicaba a todas las personas que conocía. Pero le dije que no estaba interesado. Ella suponía que yo era… carente de experimentación de ningún tipo. Y lo asumió como un desafío personal para descubrir qué, digamos, influiría en mis intereses. Una noche, me desperté cuando… Dios-, ¿podría decirlo? Tenía que decirlo. John había sido puesto en una situación de terrible vergüenza y miedo, y Sherlock había sido testigo de ello. Era justo que compartiera esta historia relacionada. -No estaba solo en mi cama. Había un muchacho detrás de mí, su brazo sobre mí, y estaba… sosteniéndome. Es decir, sujetándome. 

Suspiró. Los ojos de John estaban clavados en él, el tablero entre ellos olvidado. 

-Entiendes, su mano estaba en mi ropa interior. Irene lo había sobornado para que entrara a hurtadillas en mi habitación y me tocara. Lo eché y estaba furioso con Irene, pero ella pensó que era una risa. Eso es lo que pasa con ella. Ella cree que cualquier sexo es buen sexo. Fingí no estar humillado, solo molesto. Pero durante una semana entera, no pude dormir. Mi piel se erizó durante un mes. Incluso ahora, me revuelve el estómago solo de pensar en esa noche.

-Estuvo mal lo que me hizo Irene. Sin embargo, fue peor lo que intentó hacerte, John. Lo que te hizo. Sé que ya lo he dicho, pero vale la pena repetirlo: juré que nunca te haría daño. Pero mi asociación con Irene Adler te hizo daño. Lo siento. No sé cómo hacerlo bien, pero lo haré. Por un lado, nunca volverá a poner un pie en este piso, te lo prometo. Y después de que me haya ocupado de ella, no habrá más contacto nunca más. Ella se habrá ido. Fuera de mi vida. Nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por ella. O yo. A partir de ahora, aquí, estás absolutamente seguro. Tienes a la señora Hudson, y me tienes a mí, y te juro que nunca te pondré un dedo encima. 

Se aclaró la garganta, sabiendo que tenía que ir más lejos en sus confesiones. 

-Irene tenía razón en una cosa y estaba muy equivocada en otra. ¿Sabes en qué tenía razón?

En silencio, John negó con la cabeza.

-Ella supuso que yo no tenía experiencia. Ella tenía razón. Incluso cuando era niño, estaba mucho más interesado en el trabajo mental que en cualquier otra cosa. Porque "cualquier otra cosa" se interpuso en el camino. No es que me disgustara el sexo en particular, pero tampoco me gustaba. Asexual, me consideraba a mí mismo. Hasta que, es decir, hizo su pequeña broma. Eso me llevó hacia la aversión. Y aquí es donde se equivocó mucho. Porque hasta el día de hoy… John, quiero que me escuches sobre esto. Hasta el día de hoy, sigo... es decir, no tengo... no quiero "eso". Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con "eso", no lo quiero. Soy tan apático hoy como hace quince años, hace veinte años y desde siempre. Hombres, mujeres, no importa. Ella pensó que podía tentarme. Contigo. Ella no pudo. Entonces, en ese sentido, John, no tienes que preocuparte. No tienes que temerme. Dije que no te tocaría, y lo dije en serio. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, lo decía en serio.

John frunció los labios, se los lamió pensativamente y luego dijo: -Está bien. 

-¿En serio? ¿Está bien? ¿Me crees? 

-Le creo.

-¿Me crees?

-Ha sido bueno conmigo, señor Holmes. Le dije a la Sra. Adler que había sido bueno conmigo. Por eso no le creí cuando dijo que la enviaría a hablar conmigo. Por eso la llamé mentirosa.

Sherlock sonrió, esa inexplicable sensación de orgullo regresó. 

-Tú tenías razón. Ella es una mentirosa. 

-No sabía qué más hacer, señor. 

-Para empezar, no estás obligado a abrirle la puerta a nadie, y menos a ella. Pero lo digo en serio, John. Esta es tu casa. Tú decides quién entra. Se frotó la parte superior de los muslos, pensando, debatiendo. Entonces, decidido, dijo: 

-Tengo algo para ti. Había pensado en esperar, pero…

Se puso de pie y, sin perder de vista a John, sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá. Los ojos de John lo siguieron con solo una pizca de la anticipación que se permitió. Sherlock buscó detrás del sofá donde había escondido la pintura, pensando que lo mejor sería devolverla o destruirla. Pero John no necesitaba saber de dónde venía. Y se quedaba. Además, era un Rex Preston, no una Irene Adler. Lo sacó y lo presentó en su papel de regalo marrón. John le dio una mirada divertida, mitad curiosa, mitad confundida.

-Ábrelo.

Tomando el paquete, rasgó suavemente el papel con un dedo. Cuando vio lo que había debajo, todo su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil. 

-¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó Sherlock.

John no era un hombre expresivo. Más bien, era un hombre que controlaba con fuerza sus acciones y reacciones, hasta el último músculo de la mejilla. Pero cuando vio la pintura, con sus acantilados blancos como dientes y su costa brumosa, el cielo aciano y las colinas verdosas, las riendas se le escaparon un poco de las manos. Fue como si la radio hubiera comenzado a reproducir su canción favorita, la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron. Era como si esa canción no se hubiera escuchado en media vida, y casi lo hizo retroceder un paso. En dos parpadeos, sus ojos se habían vuelto tan brumosos como el mar pintado al óleo.

-Es tuyo, John-, dijo Sherlock. -Te lo obsequio. Pensé, esto se verá bien en el dormitorio de John. Quizás en la pared justo enfrente de la cama. Cuando salgamos mañana, lo enmarcaremos, y luego… será todo tuyo. Puedes verlo cuando te despiertes todas las mañanas y luego nuevamente antes de irte a dormir. ¿Qué dices?

John levantó su mano como para tocarla, pero se detuvo tímido de poner sus dedos contra la pintura. Su mano estaba temblando. Lo hizo una bola y lo puso a su lado. -Es Dover-, susurró. Sus ojos se elevaron a los de Sherlock. Ahora parpadeaba rápidamente. -¿Para mí, señor Holmes?

-Lo vi y pensé que te gustaría. ¿Verdad?

John se quedó sin palabras. Solo asintió con fervor.

-Entonces sí, es para ti.

Sherlock nunca antes había visto tanta alegría en el rostro de John, y lo transformó. Se lamió los labios, abrió la boca, a punto de hablar, cuando sonó el timbre. John se estremeció. Sherlock sonrió disculpándose.

-Llegó la pizza. Iré a buscarla.

Cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras, miró por encima del hombro y vio a John sentado en el sofá, sosteniendo el cuadro con las dos manos y en su regazo, con reverencia, como si estuviera en un acto de oración.

***

Golpeó el timbre tres veces antes de que ella finalmente respondiera. Los labios apretados de irritación se convirtieron en una sonrisa tímida al verlo, y ella comenzó, -Bueno, Sherlock. Confío en que hayas disfrutado de mi pequeño regalo.

Empujó dentro de la casa, la agarró por debajo del cuello y la empujó de espaldas a la pared. La sostuvo allí con la palma de la mano contra su esternón, pero ella ni siquiera simuló una lucha.

-¿Es esto un juego previo?-, preguntó, su voz se volvió sensual. -Amo a una pareja dominante.

Gruñó. -Cállate, Irene. No más juegos.

-Oh. El largo juego previo ha terminado. Llévame, Sherlock Holmes-. Y se rió.

Su mano pasó del esternón a la garganta. La risa cesó. Sus ojos se agrandaron.

-Esto se acabó. Terminamos. Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Y no te atrevas a acercarte a John.

-Vaya, pero reaccionas exageradamente, ¿no?

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué esperabas que le hiciera? Debería quemar esta casa hasta los cimientos. No creas que no sé lo que realmente haces, quién eres realmente. Podría exponer este inconveniente para que lo vea toda Nueva Bretaña.

-Pruébalo, Sherlock, y te expondré.

Sus cejas se fruncieron. 

-¿Qué? Tú y tu amado protegido. Una acusación, eso es todo lo que se necesita, y tú mismo tendrás un escándalo en Baker Street. La gente también lo creerá. Sabes que lo harán. El detective peculiar e insociable. El drogadicto obsesionado con el crimen. Un hombre de dudosa moral con conexiones en el mercado negro, bajo la protección de Gran Hermano. Vaya, vaya, ¿qué pequeños pasatiempos desagradables hacen tú y el pequeño jovencito a puerta cerrada? Oh, sí, la gente lo creerá todo.

Él apartó su mano.

-Estoy limpio-, escupió. -Y eres una mentirosa. 

-Derriba mi mundo y yo derribaré el tuyo. 

Sherlock dio un paso atrás, mirándola. 

Ella chasqueó. -Qué rabia. Tanta pasión. Y todo para un pequeño jovencito. Sabes, creo que te creo-. Señaló con un dedo. 

-Aléjate de mí, mujer. Y mantente alejada de John.

Luego se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de par en par, y salió sin molestarse en cerrarla detrás de él.


	10. Estudio en Rosa

Era de mañana, aunque todavía no había amanecido, y gran parte de Londres seguía durmiendo. John, sin embargo, estaba perfectamente despierto. La cama estaba hecha y la almohada mullida, y él estaba sentado en el borde del colchón con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. Aún no estaba vestido porque aún no se había duchado, pero había colocado su ropa en una pila cuidadosamente doblada en la esquina de la cama. Para hoy, otro frío, había elegido un par de jeans, una camisa negra con cuello y un jersey gris de cable. Si salía, sus zapatos estaban listos para él en el zapatero, pero hasta entonces, usaría calcetines y pantuflas. El reloj Tag Heuer, que la mujer al quitárselo, había dicho que probablemente valía más que él; y que, sabiendo eso ahora, guardaba cuidadosamente en un cajón todas las noches antes de volver a ponérselo cada mañana, le decía que aún le quedaban cinco minutos. Luego, bajaba las escaleras en silencio y se duchaba mientras el señor Holmes aún dormía. Una ducha rápida, luego una limpieza rápida del baño y luego sería el momento de preparar el desayuno (huevos, tostadas, tocino, té), que estaría listo para cuando el señor Holmes apareciera en la cocina. Pero todavía tenía cinco minutos.

Así que se sentó en el borde del colchón, con las manos cruzadas, perfectamente quieto, frente al cuadro que colgaba en su nuevo marco. Era hermoso, lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, y para él era un milagro que se le permitiera mirarlo todos los días. El agua azul celeste pareció rodar, las olas canosas rompieron. La hierba pareció temblar con el viento. John casi podía oler el aire salado del mar, sentir el cálido sol en su rostro y escuchar el canto de las gaviotas. Cerrando los ojos, regresó. Ahora el viento estaba en sus oídos y en su piel y a través de su cabello. Aspiró el sutil aroma del diente de león. En algún lugar, a lo lejos, escuchó una voz en el viento: alguien llamándolo por su nombre. Pero no pudo distinguir, porque después de todo no podía recordar cómo lo habían llamado. No exactamente. Se esforzó, escuchando con más atención, pero todo lo que oyó fue el viento. No importa. Abrió los ojos y estaba de vuelta en el dormitorio, pero la escena no había desaparecido. Desplegado en pinceladas de azul, blanco y dorado, permaneció allí durante el día, esperando su regreso, y luego en la noche, cuidándolo mientras soñaba, como un talismán contra las pesadillas. No más esconderse, no más culpa. Podía mirar todos los días, durante el tiempo que quisiera. Bien. Durante cuatro minutos más. 

***

Sirvió el té. 

-¿Por qué mueren, señor?-, preguntó. 

Mr. Holmes era una fascinación sin fin. John suponía que su conocimiento de las cosas no tenía fin y, a veces, se preguntaba cómo el cerebro de su anfitrión se las arreglaba para mantenerlo todo dentro. Había escuchado una vez que cuanto más grande era el cerebro, más inteligente era el animal, razón por la cual un elefante era tan o mucho más inteligente que un ratón. Pero entonces, ¿no debería un elefante también ser más inteligente que un hombre? Tal vez, debido a que los elefantes no podían hablar ni escribir, la gente simplemente no sabía lo inteligentes que eran en realidad. Por otra parte, John podía hablar, pero era un idiota, así que, después de todo, tal vez el tamaño del cerebro tuviera poco que ver con la inteligencia. Sin embargo, imaginaba que el cerebro del señor Holmes era tan grande que empujaba contra las paredes de su cráneo, deseando una caja más grande; y en comparación, el de John traqueteaba como una canica en una lata.

-Simple-, dijo el Sr. Holmes, para quien el mundo era realmente simple. -Los organismos vivos dependen de una sustancia química que controla las señales nerviosas enviadas desde el cerebro a los músculos. Así es como hacemos todo, desde caminar hasta sostener un tenedor para respirar. Nuestros diafragmas —se tocó el estómago, justo encima del ombligo— son músculos que facilitan la respiración. Por eso es importante que este químico funcione bien. Pero, ¿qué pasa si esa sustancia química se corrompe? 

John pensó.

-¿Los músculos no pueden funcionar?

-Todo lo contrario. No se pueden controlar. Piensa en el producto químico como un interruptor de apagado. 

El señor Holmes levantó la mano y la mantuvo paralela a la mesa, sobre su tocino y tostadas.

-En este momento, mis músculos están bajo control. Mi control. Mi cerebro le dice a mi mano: ¡Quédate quieta! ¿Pero quitarle ese control?- Su mano comenzó a temblar. -Los músculos comienzan a sufrir espasmos. Violentamente, dolorosamente. Con el tiempo, los músculos se fatigan y dejan de funcionar.

John puso una mano sobre su estómago. «Diafragma». Así lo había llamado el señor Holmes. Cerró la palabra. 

-¿Y luego no puedes respirar?

El señor Holmes sonrió. Parecía complacido con el razonamiento de John, lo que hizo que John estuviera satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Por supuesto. Y sin atención médica urgente, lo más seguro es que muera.

John estaba atrapado entre el horror y la curiosidad. -¿Por qué se harían eso a sí mismos?

Los recientes suicidios habían sido el tema de las noticias de la mañana, que el Sr. Holmes repasaba brevemente todos los días antes del desayuno, solo para ver si el Parlamento había explotado en la noche (eso dijo). John no siempre sabía cuándo el señor Holmes estaba bromeando, pero pensaba que el señor Holmes estaba bromeando. En cuanto a los desconcertantes suicidios, un detective de la tele había tranquilizado al público preocupado diciendo: -Todos estamos tan seguros como queremos estar-. Al escuchar esto, el Sr. Holmes murmuró: -Suicidios, culo mío, mientras escribía rápidamente en su teléfono. Así comenzó su conversación.

A John le gustaron bastante esas conversaciones.

El día transcurrió como de costumbre. Mientras Sherlock se duchaba, John lavaba los platos. A las once, la señora Hudson vino a tomar el té y a quejarse de su cadera. A la una, John preparó las verduras para un guiso mientras el Sr. Holmes trabajaba en su computadora portátil. A las tres, él y Holmes jugaron cinco partidas de Battleships. A las cuatro, John asó la carne y preparó los lingotes. A las seis, la Sra. Hudson regresó con el periódico de la tarde, y mientras John ponía la olla a hervir a fuego lento, esperando un juego de borradores o tal vez rummy antes de que terminara la noche, escuchó mientras ella y el Sr. Holmes discutían en la sala de estar.

-Mire, tienes todas las aplicaciones todavía abiertas-, decía el señor Holmes, con un toque de impaciencia. -¡Mire eso! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se molestó en cerrar una? Es por eso que la batería se sigue agotando.

-¡Los cierro!-, protestó la Sra. Hudson. -¿Ves? Yo voy aquí, toqué aquí… 

-Los ha minimizado. Todavía están funcionando-. Suspiró exasperado. -¿Usa la mitad de estos? Solo están ocupando espacio de almacenamiento. 

-Oh, ¿debería tener más almacenamiento? ¿Una aplicación de almacenamiento? 

-No es así como funciona-, refunfuñó el señor Holmes. 

-Bueno, no sé nada de estas cosas. 

-Debería estar resolviendo casos, no actuando como su consultor de electrónica. 

-¿Y estos suicidios entonces, Sherlock? - preguntó la señora Hudson, imperturbable por su perturbación, y John escuchó el susurro de un periódico. -Pensé que estarían en tu calle. Tres exactamente iguales. 

-Cuatro. 

Había algo en su voz que hizo que John se apartara del fuego. El señor Holmes estaba junto a la ventana, mirando a la calle.

-El periódico dice tres-, dijo la señora Hudson, acercándolo a la cara, con los ojos en blanco.

-Ha habido un cuarto. Y esta vez hay algo diferente.

Algo estaba pasando. Algo andaba mal. Desde el piso de abajo se oyó el ruido de una puerta que se abrió, seguida rápidamente por los pasos apresurados de alguien corriendo escaleras arriba. John dejó a un lado la cuchara de madera y se arrastró hasta el borde de la cocina, escondiéndose detrás del divisor de vidrio. A través de un hueco, vio a un hombre entrar trotando en la habitación sin el habitual "Permítanme entrar", como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces. Era el mismo hombre de la perrera, el cobrizo con el pelo gris, cuidadosamente rapado, vestido con un abrigo largo negro. Preocupado, John contuvo la respiración y se mantuvo oculto. El señor Holmes se apartó de la ventana y miró como John nunca le había visto. Su rostro era estoico y profesional, pero sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo. Como si ya estuvieran en medio de una conversación, el Sr. Holmes preguntó:

-¿Dónde?

El hombre respondió con la misma facilidad: 

-Brixton. Jardines Lauriston. 

-¿Qué hay de nuevo en este? Habrías llamado si no hubiera algo diferente. 

-¿Sabes que nunca dejan notas?

-Creo que fui yo quien lo señaló.

-Sí, bueno. Este lo hizo. 

El señor Holmes levantó la barbilla y arqueó una ceja. -No te veas tan presumido. 

-¿Vendrás?

-¿Quién es el forense?

-Anderson. 

El señor Holmes frunció el ceño. –Paso.

-Oh, no seas un niño. No es como si te estuviera asignando a ser su asistente.

-¡Su asistente!

El policía levantó las manos como si se rindiera. -O que él sea tuyo o lo que sea. 

-No lo necesito. Traeré el mío. 

-¿Tu propio qué?

-Asistente.

-¿Desde cuándo necesitas...?

-Brixton, Lauriston Gardens, estaré justo detrás. ¡Váyase!

El hombre suspiró y giró la cabeza como si estuviera poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido. Por un momento, se hizo el silencio en el apartamento mientras los pasos se desvanecían. Luego, con el cierre de la puerta principal, la compostura del señor Holmes se rompió. Saltó en el aire con una exclamación: 

-¡Brillante! ¡Sí!- Estaba literalmente girando sobre el terreno. -Cuatro suicidios en serie y ahora una nota. ¡Oh, es la segunda Navidad!

-Mírate-, muy emocionada dijo la señora Hudson, pero su censura estaba teñida de diversión. -No es decente. 

-¿A quién le importa la decencia, señora Hudson? ¡El juego comienza! ¡John!

John saltó ante el grito de su nombre, pero se recuperó y apareció con cautela a la vista. 

-¿Señor?

-Éste es, el que estaba esperando-. Abrió los brazos. -¿Qué piensas? ¿Vienes conmigo?

-¿Yo, señor?

-¡Sherlock!-, siseó la señora Hudson, ciertamente más censuradora esta vez. 

El señor Holmes la ignoró. 

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres ayudarme a resolver un caso?

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que el señor Holmes propuso por primera vez llevarse a John con él. Desde entonces no se había mencionado nada. John estaba acostumbrado a promesas huecas, así que aunque había estado dispuesto e interesado, no había tenido ninguna expectativa de que el señor Holmes realmente las cumpliera. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que el asunto se había olvidado por completo. Hasta ahora. 

-Está bien-, dijo John.

-¡Entonces apaga la cocina, toma tu abrigo y vámonos!

El Sr. Holmes estaba listo para volar hacia la puerta, pero John lo retrasó y se sintió terrible. La señora Hudson, aunque no del todo contenta, le dijo que no se ocupara de la cocina, que ella se ocuparía. Pero todavía le tomó tiempo ponerse los zapatos adecuados, ponerse el abrigo y asegurarse las pulseras de identificación. El señor Holmes estaba rebotando sobre la punta de los pies cuando por fin estuvo listo.

-¡Bien bien! ¡Vamos!- Se dio la vuelta y casi se arrojó escaleras abajo.

John hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse en equilibrio. Tomaron un taxi. John nunca había estado demasiado seguro de los taxis. Los protegidos no podían aceptarlos sin sus anfitriones y, según su experiencia, los anfitriones preferían no viajar con sus protegidos. Su último anfitrión, el día de su adquisición, lo había colocado en la parte trasera de un bonito auto negro para llevarlo a la residencia, pero no había sido un taxi, y nunca había vuelto a viajar con su anfitrión. Sabía cómo tomar el autobús y el metro, pero no siempre tenía el permiso o los fondos. Normalmente, John caminaba. El señor Holmes lo dejó pasar primero y le dio la dirección al taxista. John no sabía dónde estaba Brixton, pero debe haber sido parte de Londres, o no se le permitiría. Sin duda, el señor Holmes lo sabría. Se guardó su preocupación para sí mismo, pero no pudo evitar juguetear con las pulseras, esperando a que anunciaran que estaba violando los límites. El señor Holmes lo vio.

-Estás bien-, dijo. -Brixton no está cerca de las fronteras del Gran Londres. 

Separó las manos, avergonzado de que su ansiedad fuera tan transparente. 

-¿Nervioso?

-No, señor-, dijo automáticamente mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. 

-¿Pero?

John pensó rápidamente. -Cuando lleguemos, señor, ¿qué quiere que haga?

-Sólo párate y observa-, dijo el señor Holmes. -Es lo que hago-. Pero él estaba sonriendo. -Un poco de impulso, así que juguemos. 

-¿Aquí?

-¿Por qué no? Voy a poner a prueba tu memoria.

John enderezó la espalda, esperando el desafío. -Huesos de la mano-. El señor Holmes extendió la mano enguantada y movió los dedos.

-¿Cuántos?

-Veintisiete, señor. 

-Bien. Cada dedo está formado por… 

-Tres falanges. 

-Nómbralos.

John se tocó el dedo y respondió: -Distal, medio y proximital. 

El señor Holmes se encogió y lo sostuvo. John se corrigió a sí mismo:

-Proximal.

-¿En qué se diferencia el pulgar?

-Sin falange media. 

-¿Huesos de la muñeca?

-Cúbito y radio. 

-¿Huesos del carpo?

Continuaron así hasta que John nombró cada hueso de la mano humana, necesitando indicaciones solo dos veces ("hamate" y "capitate"). Luego, el Sr. Holmes procedió a describir los músculos intrínsecos y extrínsecos. En un momento, mientras John le repetía la información, el taxista, que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio, murmuró entre dientes: 

-Pérdida de tiempo, amigo. 

-Le agradeceré que cierre la boca-, espetó el señor Holmes. 

Luego, a John, -Ignóralo. A menudo es mejor pretender que los taxistas no existen. Un día, los robots harán su trabajo. 

Pero John se sintió desinflado. Después de todo, estos ejercicios no tenían ningún sentido. El solo… Le gustó hacerlos. Quizás no debería. El taxista tenía razón. Fue inútil.

Cuando llegaron a Brixton, estaba completamente oscuro, lo que lo emocionaba y lo aterrorizaba. Casi nunca salió más allá del toque de queda, y la última vez… Bueno, era mejor no pensar en la última vez. El taxista los dejó al final de la calle y el señor Holmes se propuso darle el cambio exacto y ni un centavo más. Luego le pidió a John que lo siguiera. Se acercaron a una barrera de cinta policial amarilla, un lugar donde John normalmente no pondría un pie cerca. Pero para el señor Holmes, fue como una alfombra de bienvenida. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran cruzar, se detuvieron. 

-Hola, freak.

John se asustó. Nunca había oído a nadie hablar así con el señor Holmes. Giró la cabeza hacia el oficial y casi se desmayó de pie. Lo invadió una sensación de pánico, bajó la mirada al suelo y se movió nerviosamente a un lado, no detrás del señor Holmes, pero tratando de estar absorto en su sombra de todos modos.

-También para ti una agradable velada, Sally. ¿Qué te parece ser la última incorporación al equipo de Lestrade, eh? Hazte a un lado, fui invitado especialmente. 

Levantó la cinta y esperó, obviamente esperando que John pasara por debajo. John no se movió. Aun así, la mujer extendió una mano para detenerlo.

-Espera. Quién es… ¿está…?

Y fue entonces cuando John supo que ella también lo reconocía. Su alarma se disparó y todo lo que pudo pensar fue: ¡No se lo digas al señor Holmes!

-Mi asistente-, dijo el señor Holmes con suavidad.

-¡Asistente! Dijo la oficial. -¿Desde cuándo necesitas un asistente?

Claramente, ella no estaba divertida, tal vez incluso enojada, y John se apresuró a moderar la tormenta que se avecinaba. 

-Señor, tal vez debería regresar. 

Pero ya había pasado el toque de queda. ¿Cómo podría ir solo? Quizás nadie se daría cuenta en un autobús si se sentara en la parte de atrás y se mantuviera solo. Quizás la Sra. Hudson pueda venir a buscarlo. O tal vez la policía simplemente lo acompañaría lejos. 

-No. El señor Holmes levantó un poco más la cinta amarilla e hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza. -Sally es nueva en esto. Todavía está aprendiendo cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí cuando me llamen a la escena.

John vaciló, luego dio un paso adelante tentativamente, esperando ser detenido, empujado hacia atrás o al menos gritado. Ninguna de esas cosas pasó. Sin embargo, cuando pasó por debajo de la cinta, la mujer lo tomó del brazo, lo giró hacia un lado y comenzó a alejarlo, gritando a su anfitrión: 

-¡Quédate quieto!

-¡Oye! - gritó el señor Holmes. -¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!

-Voy a hablar con tu protegido, eso es-, espetó la oficial. -Quédate atrás, o los expulsaré a ambos.

John rara vez había sido separado por la fuerza de un anfitrión antes, y cuando lo había hecho, había sido permanente. Por un momento, estuvo aterrorizado cuando ella lo llevó a varios pasos de distancia. Pero se detuvo a una distancia cómoda del señor Holmes, aunque sólo fuera del alcance del oído. A tiro de piedra, el señor Holmes estaba furioso. A la oficial no pareció importarle. 

-¿Todo bien?-, preguntó.

La atención de John retrocedió. -Lo siento, señora, ¿debería irme?

-No, te estoy preguntando: ¿estás bien? "Enano", ¿verdad?- Se encogió un poco. 

John dijo. -Ahora me llamo John, señora. 

Ella suspiró, como aliviada. -Mucho mejor. John entonces. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿La estación? ¿La cena?- Él asintió. -No estás en problemas. Solo quiero que seas honesto. ¿Serás honesto conmigo, John?- No estaba seguro de lo que realmente le pedían y quería buscar ayuda en el señor Holmes, pero temía disgustarla. Así que asintió con la cabeza. -Tienes un nuevo anfitrión. Sherlock Holmes. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, señora.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo con él?

-Algunas semanas, señora.

-Bueno. ¿Y estás bien?

Estaba sorprendido por la pregunta persistente, y ella debió haberlo visto en su rostro.

-Porque tu último anfitrión…- Parecía reconsiderar lo que estaba diciendo. -Todo lo que digo es que puedo ser nueva aquí, pero he escuchado todas las historias, y si pudiera decirte que te mantengas alejado de Sherlock, lo haría.

-¿Mantenerme alejado? 

¿Sabía ella del incidente en el dormitorio? Pero eso no había sido culpa del señor Holmes y, en cualquier caso, no le había hecho mucho daño. Quizás fue la cabeza refrigerada, entonces. Pero eso fue para la ciencia; El señor Holmes lo dijo.

-Perdón, señora, pero ¿por qué?

-Porque es un psicópata. ¿Todas estas cosas de resolución de crímenes? ¿Metiendo las narices en nuestro negocio? No le pagan ni nada. Lo hace porque le gusta. Cuanto más extraño es el crimen, más se deleita, ¿y sabes qué? Algún día, no será suficiente. Un día… mira, no pretendo asustarte. Pero lo que te dije antes… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno. Pero déjame decirlo de nuevo. Si algún día no estás bien, llámame, ¿si?- Mientras hablaba, deslizó una pequeña tarjeta en el bolsillo delantero de su abrigo. -No sé cómo llegó a ti, pero si alguna vez necesitas alejarte de él, llámame.

-¡Estoy esperando! - gritó el señor Holmes con evidente irritación.

-Entonces, vete-, dijo. 

Se alejó arrastrando los pies y se volvió hacia el señor Holmes, que se había vuelto hacia la entrada del edificio. Cuando John estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, frunció el ceño y preguntó:

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué te dijo ella? 

"Ella", ¿debería decir?, -Dijo que no debería estar aquí, señor.

El señor Holmes se burló. —Los taxistas y agentes de policía, John. Ignóralos a ambos. Tampoco vale la pena escucharlos.

Pero John no estaba tan seguro. Ya se sentía claramente incómodo, como si todos los oficiales con los que pasaba lo estuvieran mirando, mirándolo. Después de todo, no debería haber salido. Debería haber recurrido a la ayuda de la señora Hudson y ella podría haberle encontrado una excusa, incluso si hubiera dejado al señor Holmes decepcionado. La sensación no desapareció una vez que entraron en el alto edificio de piedra porque allí se encontraron con el hombre de cabello gris que John había visto desde su escondite en el piso. Aunque no pareció reconocer a John de la perrera, no pareció en absoluto complacido.

Sin embargo, el señor Holmes actuó como si el policía ni siquiera estuviera allí. Cogió lo que parecía ser un mono de plástico azul y se lo arrojó a John. 

-Deberás usar uno de estos-, dijo.

-Ahora esper-a, dijo el policía. -¿Quién es éste?

-Está conmigo-, dijo el señor Holmes.

-¡Lleva pulseras! Oh, maldita sea, Sherlock, ¿trajiste a tu protegido?

-Bien visto, Lestrade. Dije que llevaría un asistente.

-¡No puede estar aquí!- El hombre llamado Lestrade parecía furioso. Su rostro había pasado de pálido a rojo remolacha en cuestión de segundos, y no se molestó en bajar la voz mientras gritaba: -¡Esta es la escena de un crimen!

-Sólo ciérralo sobre la ropa, John -dijo el señor Holmes sin inmutarse.

-Hay un cadáver arriba-, continuó protestando el Sr. Lestrade. -¡No puedes llevarlo a ver un cadáver!

-¿Por qué no? Lo hizo bastante bien con la cabeza decapitada.

Cuando el señor Lestrade se quedó boquiabierto, horrorizado, el señor Holmes le dio la espalda al policía para guiñarle un ojo a John. Ambos procedieron a vestirse con los monos, mientras el Sr. Lestrade murmuraba para sí mismo en el fondo. ¿No estaba bien después de todo? No quería causarle ningún problema al señor Holmes.

Pero cuando comenzaron a subir la escalera de caracol, John notó algo curioso. Ya nadie lo miraba. El traje lo convirtió en anónimo. Se parecía al señor Holmes, al señor Lestrade y a otra media docena de personas que deambulaban por el edificio abandonado. El traje escondió las pulseras. Todos eran extraños para él, y eso es lo que él era para ellos, y estaba bien. Uno de ellos incluso pidió perdón al chocar con él en la escalera. ¿No fue extraño?

-Puedo darte dos minutos-, decía el señor Lestrade mientras encabezaba el camino.

-¿Viniste a buscarme y todo lo que puedes darme son dos minutos?

-Sí, bueno, no esperaba que trajeras…- Hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza.

—Se necesita todo el tiempo que sea necesario, Lestrade. Pero estás siendo generoso. Solo necesito uno.

El señor Lestrade suspiró. Se estaban acercando al piso superior. -Su nombre es Jennifer Wilson, según sus tarjetas de crédito. Los estamos ejecutando ahora para obtener detalles de contacto. No lleva mucho tiempo aquí. Algunos niños la encontraron.

La puerta estaba abierta. Tanto el señor Lestrade como el señor Holmes entraron con determinación. John entró con un poco más de vacilación y se detuvo por completo justo en el umbral. Allí, en el centro de una habitación vacía y monótona, yacía postrado el cuerpo de una mujer. Su abrigo era rosa. Sus zapatos eran rosas. Sus uñas estaban rosadas. Si a John no le hubieran dicho lo contrario, habría adivinado que estaba durmiendo, tal vez se desmayó. Pero en realidad, sabía que estaba mirando un cadáver. No era la primera vez. Pero no parecía más fácil de comprender. Aquí un minuto, se fue al siguiente.

-Haz lo tuyo-, dijo el señor Lestrade, pero con un gesto sarcástico de sus dedos. 

-Retrocede y cállate-, dijo el señor Holmes. Y con eso, el Sr. Holmes se puso a trabajar. John lo miró fijamente, clavado en cada uno de sus movimientos. En un momento, estaba erguido a la derecha del cuerpo, mirando hacia abajo a algunos arañazos en las tablas del piso; al momento siguiente, estaba agachado a la izquierda del cuerpo, levantando una mano y quitando un anillo de oro del dedo de la mujer. 

-Treinta y nueve, cuarenta, cuarenta y uno-. Dijo el señor Lestrade entre dientes.

-Dije que te calles. ¿Necesitas tus dos minutos completos después de todo?

El señor Holmes juntó las manos a la espalda y giró bruscamente sobre el terreno para enfrentarse al señor Lestrade. -Terminado.

-¿Qué, ya?

-¿Debo empezar?

-Ella es alemana. 

La cabeza de John se giró para ver a un hombre apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, hablando casi directamente sobre su hombro. 

-Rache-, dijo el hombre. -En alemán, significa venganza. Podría estar tratando de dejarnos una pista…

-Sí, gracias por tu aporte-, dijo el Sr. Holmes, cruzando la habitación en dos pasos largos y cerrando la puerta en la cara del otro hombre. John pensó que escuchó un quejido desde el otro lado de la puerta. 

-¡Venganza!-, dijo el señor Lestrade, emocionado. 

-No seas tonto, no es alemana. Sin embargo, ella es de fuera de la ciudad-. Estaba presionando los botones rápidamente en su teléfono. -Tenía la intención de permanecer en Londres una noche antes de regresar a su hogar en Cardiff. Hasta ahora, es tan obvio.

-¿Obvio?-, Dijo John. 

¡Qué obvio fue eso! Había pensado que todavía estaban esperando noticias sobre la información de la tarjeta de crédito. Pero ambos hombres lo ignoraron. -La víctima tenía poco más de treinta años. Persona profesional, a juzgar por su ropa. Algo en los medios de comunicación, pasando por el tono francamente alarmante del rosa. Hoy viajó desde Cardiff con la intención de quedarse en Londres una noche, según el tamaño de su maleta.

John miró a su alrededor, como si fuera posible perder una maleta en una habitación tan vacía. Pero no vio una maleta. El señor Lestrade también pareció haber detectado el problema.

-¿Maleta?

-Maleta, sí. Llevaba casada al menos diez años, pero no felizmente. Ha tenido una serie de amantes, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que estaba casada.

\- ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!-, Gritó el señor Lestrade. -¿Estás inventando esto para vengarte de mí por no llevarte con el último?

-¡Su anillo de bodas! - gritó el señor Holmes, señalando la mano izquierda del cadáver. -El interior del anillo es más brillante que el exterior, eso significa que se lo quita con regularidad. El único pulido que obtiene es cuando lo quita de su dedo. No es por trabajo; mira sus uñas. No trabaja con las manos, así que, ¿para qué, o más bien para quién, se quita los anillos? Claramente no un amante. Ella nunca sostendría la ficción de estar soltera durante tanto tiempo. Así que probablemente una serie de ellos. Sencillo.

-Brillante-, dijo John. No pudo evitarlo. Fue como magia. ¡Quizás el Sr. Holmes era realmente un lector de mentes o un psíquico! El señor Holmes le sonrió y volvió a guiñarle el ojo. 

-Sí, brillante-, dijo Lestrade mordazmente, y John pensó que debía estar burlándose de él. Sintió que su rostro se enrojecía y estaba tan decidido a callarse.

-¿Qué pasa con Cardiff, entonces, eh?

-Su abrigo-, continuó el señor Holmes, rodeando el cadáver y señalando. -Está un poco húmedo. Ha estado bajo una fuerte lluvia en las últimas horas. No llueve en ningún lugar de Londres durante este tiempo. Debajo del cuello de su abrigo también está húmedo. Lo ha puesto contra el viento. Tiene un paraguas en el bolsillo izquierdo, pero está seco y sin usar. No solo viento. Viento fuerte. Demasiado fuerte para usar su paraguas. Sabemos por su maleta que tenía la intención de pasar la noche, así que debe haber recorrido una distancia decente, pero no pude haber viajado más de dos o tres horas porque su abrigo aún no se ha secado y el cuerpo aún está fresco. Entonces, ¿dónde ha habido fuertes lluvias y fuertes vientos dentro del radio de ese tiempo de viaje?- Triunfante, giró su teléfono para mostrárselo al policía. -'Cardiff.' 

John quería aplaudir. Nunca antes había visto ni oído nada como esto. Fue asombroso, fantástico. No es de extrañar que el señor Holmes estuviera tan interesado en lucirlo. Pertenecía a la tele con su propio programa y todo. Pero no todos estaban impresionados, al parecer.

-Sigues diciendo maleta-, dijo el señor Lestrade. 

-Sí, compruébalo para tu organizador. Descubre quién es Rachel. 

-¿Estaba escribiendo a Rachel?

El señor Holmes se burló. —No, estaba dejando una nota de enfado en alemán. ¡Por supuesto que estaba escribiendo a Rachel! La pregunta es, ¿por qué esperó hasta morirse para escribirlo?

-No te salgas de la pista. ¿Cómo sabes que tenía una maleta?

-Parte posterior de la pierna derecha. Pequeñas marcas de salpicaduras en el talón y la pantorrilla, no presentes a la izquierda.

John miró. Ahora los veía, pero no los había notado antes. Ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido mirar.

-Ella estaba arrastrando una maleta con ruedas detrás de ella con su mano derecha. No obtienes ese patrón de salpicaduras de otra manera. Caso pequeño, siguiendo el margen. Un caso de ese tamaño, una mujer tan consciente de la ropa, solo podría ser una bolsa de viaje. Entonces sabemos que solo se quedaría una noche. ¿Entonces dónde está? ¿Qué has hecho con eso?

-No hay maleta.

-¿Eh?

El señor Lestrade parecía casi altivo, metiendo sus manos enguantadas de látex en los bolsillos del mono azul. 

-No había una maleta. Hemos barrido este edificio de arriba a abajo y de arriba a abajo en la calle. Sin maleta. Parece que te equivocaste en eso, Sherlock.

-¿Equivocado? ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy! ¡Tengo razón, siempre tengo razón! Esto es un asesinato, Lestrade. Ellos mismos toman el veneno, mastican y tragan las píldoras ellos mismos. Pero sigue siendo un asesinato, todos ellos. No sé cómo, pero no son suicidios. Son asesinatos. Asesinatos en serie-. Sus dedos temblaban con entusiasmo. -Tenemos un asesino en serie. Oh, me encantan esos. Siempre hay algo que esperar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¡Su maleta! ¡Vamos, dónde está! ¿Ella se lo comió? Alguien más estaba aquí, y se llevaron su maleta-. Luego, como si hablara consigo mismo, resolviéndolo consigo mismo, dijo: -Así que el asesino debe haberla traído aquí y olvidó que la maleta estaba en el auto…

Luego se hizo el silencio. Las yemas de los dedos del señor Holmes estaban apretadas en su boca, como John lo había visto antes, y sus ojos estaban intensamente enfocados en nada; estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. El señor Lestrade lo miró expectante. John miró entre ellos, preguntándose qué pasaría después. Pero el tiempo pasó y no pasó nada. Finalmente, el señor Lestrade suspiró. 

-Está bien, esa es su asignación mínima, y algo más. Vamos a ponernos manos a la obra para encontrar a su familia y conocidos en la ciudad, ver si alguien sabía a dónde iba…

-¿Qué piensas, John? 

El señor Holmes se volvió de repente para mirar a John con esos ojos intensos y escrutadores. John se sobresaltó, miró al señor Lestrade, miró el cuerpo de Jennifer Wilson y volvió a mirar al señor Holmes.

-¿Señor?

Sí, has estado terriblemente callado. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Algo que te parezca digno de mención? 

Jesucristo. El señor Lestrade se desvió, como si no pudiera soportar mirar. ¡Qué iba a decir! Era un idiota, estaba allí para mirar y quedarse callado. No se dio cuenta de que habría preguntas.

-Dime. ¿Nada en absoluto?

-Mmm. Solamente…- John miró hacia atrás del cadáver. -Bueno, señor, hay muchísimo rosa. 

Cayó un tipo diferente de silencio. Este fue espantoso. El señor Lestrade apenas pudo contener la risa ante la estupidez de John y el señor Holmes pareció decepcionado. John deseaba permiso para irse, estar solo, volver al dormitorio del segundo piso y mirar el cuadro de Dover. Pero no se atrevió a solicitarlo. Se quedó quieto mientras su rostro se enrojecía y esperaba la burla.

-Brillante -susurró el señor Holmes.

-¿Cómo dices? - dijo el señor Lestrade con una media risa pero con incredulidad escrita en todo su rostro.

-Rosa-. El señor Holmes se acercó lentamente a John, hablándole ahora directamente, aunque seguramente sus palabras iban dirigidas al señor Lestrade. -Ella nunca llegó a un hotel. El estado de su cabello lo dice todo. Ella combina el color de su lápiz labial y sus zapatos. Rosado. Nunca dejaría el hotel con ese aspecto. Rosa-. Aplaudió la parte superior de los brazos de John. -¡John, eres un genio!

-¿Lo soy?

-Oh, vamos-, protestó Lestrade.

Pero el señor Holmes parecía haberse olvidado por completo del policía. -Los asesinos en serie siempre son duros, le dijo a John. -Hay que esperar a que se equivoquen. Houston, ¡tenemos un error! Hemos terminado de esperar. ¡Ha cometido el error! John, ¡has señalado directamente el error! ¡Rosado!

Luego tomó a John de la mano y lo sacó emocionado de la habitación.

-¡Vamos, John, no tenemos un momento que perder!- Se echó a reír mientras bajaba las escaleras dando saltitos, John esforzándose por seguir el ritmo.

A John se le ocurrió, y no por primera vez, que su anfitrión posiblemente estaba un poco loco. Pero, extrañamente, y ciertamente por primera vez, John decidió que no le importaba. De hecho, y se atrevió incluso a pensarlo, le gustó bastante.


	11. Un juego de veneno

Sherlock no dudó en abrir la tapa de un gran contenedor de metal, agarró el borde y lo levantó. Pero antes de que pudiera inclinarse, John habló:

-Señor, ¿debería?

Sherlock miró por encima de su hombro, balanceándose donde estaba izado.

-¿Deberías qué? ¿Buscar el traje? 

-Supongo que no querrá ensuciar su ropa, señor.

Se habían despojado de sus monos azules exteriores en Lauriston Gardens antes de salir corriendo, y Sherlock no había explicado a dónde. Pero John se dio cuenta muy pronto, cuando vio el salto y lo que Sherlock estaba planeando hacer. Ahora, el hedor de la basura de Londres se apoderó de ellos, y un detective menor bien podría haber enviado a un asistente para hacer el trabajo sucio. Pero estaba demasiado excitado para dejar que John se divirtiera. Le dirigió una sonrisa a John, levantó la pierna y se lanzó al interior del contenedor. Luego se dio la vuelta y extendió una mano al hombre más bajo. 

-Ven y únete al grupo de búsqueda-, dijo.

John parecía inseguro mientras miraba la mano que le ofrecía Sherlock. Luego, decidido, sonrió con una especie de sonrisa contenida y agarró la mano, dejando que Sherlock lo empujara hacia arriba y adentro.

-No te lo perderás-, dijo Sherlock, comenzando a escudriñar. 

-Como has señalado con tanta razón, será un tono de rosa bastante impactante-. Pero la maleta de la muerta no estaba en el primer bote que registraron, ni en el segundo, ni en el tercero. 

-No te preocupes, no estaremos haciendo esto en toda la noche-, dijo Sherlock, sin inmutarse, mientras dejaban el cuarto contenedor y sus cabezas de pescado podridas, pañales sucios y comida china desparramada. Tomó una rápida bocanada de sí mismo. Un poco de rango, tal vez, pero nada que el aire nocturno no ayudara a dispersarse. Doblaron una esquina y se unieron a las concurridas calles de Londres. 

-Trabajamos dentro de límites: tiempo y espacio. El asesino habrá notado su error rápidamente y rápidamente trató de deshacerse de él. Por lo tanto, la maleta estará dentro de un área en un radio estrecho desde la escena del crimen, y hay un número limitado de saltos en esa área. Baso mis cálculos en tres factores. Uno: sugiere la hora aproximada de la muerte…

Pero se apagó cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba consigo mismo y caminaba solo.

Sherlock se volvió, buscando a John con los ojos. Lo vio quince metros atrás, inmóvil entre la acera y los edificios mientras el tráfico peatonal fluía a su alrededor. Sus brazaletes estaban encendidos y destellaban en verde.

A Sherlock se le ocurrió que, desde que trajeron a John a casa, nunca habían estado juntos en las calles cuando los brazaletes se habían disparado. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había tenido que lidiar con esos malditos brazaletes. Cuando era un niño que iba de paseo con Barbaroja, las pulseras aún no se habían digitalizado; eran solo bandas de cuero y se usaban solo en la muñeca izquierda, inscritas con el número de registro para fines de identificación.

Pero a medida que evolucionaron las leyes y las tecnologías, las pulseras también lo hicieron. Ahora, eran bandas negras de vidrio flexible electrónico incrustadas con un rastreador GPS, brillantes y sin pretensiones hasta que se activaban con luces de advertencia. Todos los protegidos tenían que usarlos cuando estaban en espacios públicos, sin excepciones, y cuando se iluminaban, todos los protegidos, sin importar las circunstancias, tenían que detenerse. De no hacerlo, se producía una leve descarga eléctrica en las muñecas, un recordatorio para dejar de moverse. No cumplir con eso producía un mayor nivel de shock demasiado desagradable para ignorarlo. Rara vez Sherlock vio a un protegido caminando con brazaletes encendidos. Siempre estaban quietos. En cuanto a él, tenía la costumbre de ignorar las luces por completo, como hacía la mayoría de la gente.

Por otra parte, rara vez las protecciones pasaban el toque de queda, como John ahora. Por la noche, las pulseras iluminadas eran una especie de espectáculo.

Sherlock corrió hacia él, frunciendo el ceño a los peatones que miraban a John, juzgándolo erróneamente por estar en público después del toque de queda sin su anfitrión.

-Lo siento, señor-, dijo John tímidamente, apretando los puños mientras los brazaletes seguían parpadeando en verde. 

-No importa-, dijo Sherlock rechazando la disculpa. Miró a su alrededor para ver si había otras luces verdes parpadeando, pero parecía que John era el único protegido de esta calle. Eso significaba que era solo cuestión de tiempo… Y efectivamente, el oficial de patrulla lo había visto y se estaba acercando, tableta en mano. 

-¿Es usted el anfitrión?-, dijo el oficial, sacando el bolígrafo de su bolsillo.

-Sí-, dijo Sherlock con cansancio.

-ID de anfitrión, por favor, señor-. Luego, a John, -Tatuaje de registro-. John comenzó a desabrocharse el abrigo. -No es necesario-, dijo el oficial. -Solo sube la manga. 

-Está en la parte de atrás de su cuello-, explicó Sherlock mientras buscaba en su billetera la tarjeta de identificación de anfitrión. 

Esto fue ridículo. Todos miraban, como si Sherlock hubiera hecho algo mal, como si no hubieran pasado, cada uno de ellos, antes por un control al azar con sus propias barreras. Pero siempre fue una escena. Cuando las pulseras se volvían verdes, la mayoría de las veces se trataba de un control rutinario; pero azul significaba que había habido un informe: comportamiento rebelde, presunto robo y cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo, cuando las pulseras parpadeaban en rojo, significaba que tenían un corredor, y todos los guardias inocentes en el área iluminada tenían que demostrar que no eran ellos. El oficial ayudó a John a bajar el cuello de su camisa para acceder al tatuaje y lo escaneó en su tableta. Luego lo comprobó con la tarjeta de identificación de anfitrión de Sherlock. En total, fue rápido y eficiente, pero eso no significaba que no fuera un dolor de cabeza. Después de todo, estaban en medio de un caso.

-Parece estar en orden-, dijo el oficial satisfecho. Agitó su tableta-lápiz-varita sobre los brazaletes, primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo, desactivándolos, y volvieron a ponerse negros. -Sin embargo, no dejes que se quede despierto hasta muy tarde, ¿eh?- Y tan rápido como llegó el oficial de patrulla, se fue. 

-Insufrible-, murmuró Sherlock. 

-Lo siento, señor-, dijo John de nuevo.

-Dios no, tú no, John. Vamos. Nuestra noche está lejos de terminar.

Volvieron a ponerse en marcha. Esta vez, Sherlock no dejó que John se quedara atrás: estaba más atento a la cojera, más consciente de la tendencia de John a ponerse medio paso atrás y más decidido a mantenerlo en su apretada mano derecha.

-¿Eso pasa a menudo cuando sales?- Preguntó Sherlock. -¿Tus brazaletes se iluminan y todo?

-Bastante regular, señor.

-¿No lo odias? 

John tardó en responder. -Simplemente es la forma que tienen, supongo. 

-Tal vez. Pero aún puedes odiarlo-. Cuando John no estuvo de acuerdo ni en desacuerdo, Sherlock presionó un poco más. -¿No te enoja, a veces?

-No lo sé-, dijo John, sin comprometerse, como si no quisiera tener una opinión sobre el asunto. 

-Sabes que tienes permiso. 

-¿Señor?

-Enfadarte. Odiar las cosas. Continúa entonces. Dime una cosa, solo una, que odias.

-No, no-, dijo John, sacudiendo la cabeza con una especie de risa nerviosa, como si lo estuvieran probando y lo hubiera visto antes de caer en una trampa.

-De Verdad. Una cosa que odias y dejaré el asunto. 

-Mmm-. Pasó casi media calle antes de que John hablara de nuevo. -No me gustan mucho las manzanas. 

Sherlock lo miró, sorprendido. ¿De todas las cosas del planeta para que John desprecie, que debería despreciar, y recogió manzanas? Sherlock echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. 

-¡Odias las manzanas!

-Bueno, no me gustan mucho-, corrigió John. 

-No, no. Continúa y dilo: odio las manzanas. ¡Dilo!- Sonrió ampliamente, queriendo que John supiera que estaba en un espacio libre de las consecuencias de tomar una postura, y que era una postura tan suave.

-Bueno-, dijo John, devolviéndole la sonrisa tímidamente, como era su costumbre-, yo… odio las manzanas-. Sherlock rió de nuevo. -Lo hago. Las odio-, dijo John, más audazmente.

-¡Alegra oírlo! ¡No más manzanas en Baker Street!

-Pero si le gustan, señor…

-No. Yo no me preocupo mucho por ellas. No tienen sentido para mí ¡Ajá! De esta manera, John. Fin del aparcamiento, veo otro salto. 

Habían descubierto, hace cuatro saltos, que era más eficiente si Sherlock ayudaba a subir a John al interior primero, lo que hizo ahora. Pero justo cuando se agarraba a la parte superior de la pared para levantarse y entrar tras él, escuchó a John gritar: 

-¡Está aquí!

Hubo un ruido y un golpe y el sonido de basura blanda en bolsas de plástico, y luego reapareció la cabeza de John, seguida de un brazo que sostenía una pequeña maleta rosa, como si acabara de atrapar un pez grande. 

-¡Excelente, John! ¡Jaja! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que lo encontraríamos. Pásalo aquí. 

Con la cara radiante, John arrojó la maleta por el borde del contenedor y la puso en las manos extendidas de Sherlock. Cuando estuvo en el suelo de nuevo, miró a Sherlock expectante, preguntándose qué pasaría después. 

-¿Llamará al señor Lestrade?-, preguntó. 

Sherlock hizo una mueca. Sin duda, debería llamar a Lestrade. Él lo sabía. Pero entonces su diversión terminaría. Lestrade normalmente permitiría que Sherlock siguiera acompañando al asesino, pero no si tenía a su protegido a cuestas. La escena del crimen había llevado las cosas un poco lejos, casi demasiado, y aunque Lestrade era un hombre tolerante y a menudo se sometía al acoso de Sherlock, cuando ponía el pie en el suelo, lo dejaba con fuerza.

Pero John… se estaba divirtiendo. Sherlock lo sabía. Podía verlo en la cara del hombre, y lo destripaba pensar que tendrían que dejarlo todo y regresar al piso tranquilo, para hacer todas esas cosas mundanas que la gente hace, como dormir. Quería darle a John algo más.

-Todavía no-, dijo. ¿Tú y yo? Todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer. *** Regresaron al piso, pero no para dormir. 

-Adelante, abre la cremallera-, dijo Sherlock, dejando que John tuviera algo de experiencia práctica. John no lo interrogó. Probablemente, nunca antes había estado en una situación en la que tuviera que preocuparse por contaminar o alterar la evidencia, y a Sherlock, francamente, no le importaba. No necesitaba el análisis forense, no cuando tenía la ciencia de la deducción como su herramienta principal. Juntos, rebuscaron en el contenido de la maleta rosa y no encontraron nada más emocionante que sujetadores y tapones para los oídos. Pero no era lo que había en la maleta lo que Sherlock encontró significativo. Fue lo que no estaba. 

-¿Notas que falta algo?-, preguntó. Disfrutaba mucho viendo el cerebro de John en funcionamiento. 

-¿Falta, señor?

-Todo lo que esperarías está en esta maleta-, dijo Sherlock, abriendo una mano. -Pijama, cambio de ropa necesario…- Luego añadió, con énfasis: -Cargador.

John miró fijamente el contenido. -Quiere decir... ¿su teléfono?

-¡Precisamente! ¡El teléfono no estaba en el cuerpo! Entonces eso significa…- Hizo un gesto alentador con la mano, ansioso por ver si John llegaría a la conclusión obvia por su cuenta.

-Significa…- Las cejas de John se arquearon. -¡El asesino tiene su teléfono!

Sherlock saltó de su silla y giró en círculo. -¡Si! ¡Exactamente sí! Y tenemos su número. ¡Está en el equipaje! 

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y se lo arrojó a John, quien lo agarró contra su pecho.

-Aquí, quiero que me envíes un mensaje de texto.

-Oh. Yo…Yo…- Miró hacia el teléfono, y cuando sus ojos volvieron a Sherlock, parecía asustado. -No creo que deba, señor.

-Tonterías, está bien.

-No, yo…- Esa vieja mirada de vergüenza comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro. Sherlock lo sabía bien, tantas veces lo había visto, y lo llevó de regreso a los primeros días antes de Navidad. Sin ser muy comprensivo (¿la idea de enviarle un mensaje de texto a un asesino, incluso desde una distancia segura, lo asustó?) Pero ansioso por mantener vivo el buen sentimiento de la noche, Sherlock intervino rápidamente.

-Oh, espera-, dijo. -Tengo el número aquí. Déjame ver eso.

Reclamó el teléfono. John, se libró de la tarea, visiblemente relajado. Entonces Sherlock ingresó el texto él mismo:

«Qué pasó» .

«¿Lauriston Gdns? Yo debo haberme desmayado».

Hizo una pausa, pensando. Luego añadió:

«221B Baker Street».

-Y ahora esperamos. 

Se hundió en su silla, tratando de adoptar una postura paciente, pero sus piernas estaban inquietas y todo su cuerpo necesitaba moverse. No duraría. Un mínimo de la timidez de John había regresado, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle preguntar:

-¿Para qué, señor?

Sherlock se lanzó hacia adelante. -Imagínalo, John. Eres el asesino. Dejaste a tu última víctima muriendo, presumiblemente muerta, en el piso superior de un complejo abandonado. Pero todavía tienes su teléfono. Cuando tiraste el equipaje, te olvidaste del teléfono. Todavía está en tu poder. ¡De repente, un mensaje de texto! ¿Qué me pasó? ¡Debo haberme desmayado! ¡Quizás no esté muerta después de todo! ¿Qué haces? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Tirar el teléfono en la oportunidad más cercana? ¿Te atreves a devolver el mensaje de texto? Si realmente está viva, conocerá tu rostro, te identificará con la policía. Pero tienes que estar seguro. Tú también.

El teléfono de repente empezó a sonar. Sus cabezas giraron como uno para mirarlo, John aterrorizado, Sherlock encantado. 

-¡Entra en pánico!

Estaba de pie de nuevo, regocijado, agitado. Voló hacia la ventana, necesitando mirar, pero sabía que era inútil. Era demasiado pronto para que llegara el asesino. Aún así, apenas pudo contenerse. No había tenido un caso tan interesante en meses.

El teléfono dejó de sonar.

-¡Era él!- Dijo John, infectado con la emoción de Sherlock. -¡Ese fue el asesino!

-En efecto-, dijo Sherlock, dándole una sonrisa desde la venta.

-Luego…

-Sigue. Pregunta.

-¿Por qué no respondió? ¿No necesita averiguar quién es?

-Oh, lo hará. ¿Pero de verdad crees que me lo diría por teléfono?

John negó con la cabeza. -Supongo que no.

-Por supuesto que no lo haría. Por eso lo he invitado aquí directamente.

Su jadeo fue silencioso, pero el rostro de John lo decía todo. -¿Aquí, señor? ¿A Baker Street?

Sherlock se rió entre dientes. Las reacciones de John fueron demasiado preciosas.

-No es eso… ¿peligroso?

-Apenas. Puede que sea un asesino, John, pero no violento. Por así decirlo. El veneno es el arma preferida cuando uno no quiere ensuciarse las manos.

-Pero señor. Seguramente, no querrá que lo atrapen. Se ha salido con la suya hasta ahora, ¿no es así? Así que no será tan tonto como para venir aquí.

-No, es lo suficientemente brillante.

John se resistió.

-Me encantan los brillantes-, continuó Sherlock, frotándose las manos deliciosamente mientras caminaba por la habitación. -Siempre están tan desesperados porque los atrapen.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó John, incrédulo.

-¡Apreciación! ¡Aplausos! Por fin, el centro de atención. Esa es la fragilidad del genio, John. Necesita audiencia. Ahora pensemos.

Necesitaba resolver el problema y John era la caja de resonancia perfecta. Mucho mejor que el viejo Billy, en todo caso.

-Sabemos que sus víctimas fueron secuestradas. Todos desaparecieron de calles concurridas, lugares concurridos, pero nadie los vio irse. Además, el secuestrador era un extraño para ellos. Debe haber sido.

-¿Por qué, señor?- Preguntó John.

-Sencillo. Si no era un extraño, entonces el asesino era un rostro familiar, alguien en quien confiaban. Pero entonces el asesino tendría que conocerlos a todos, ¿no? Sin embargo, no hay nada que conecte a ninguna de las víctimas. 

-¿Podría haber más de uno, entonces?

Sherlock sonrió. Realmente era una hipótesis inteligente, aunque incorrecta. -Quizás-, concedió. -Pero lo dudo. Varios asesinos sugieren una pandilla o un imitador. Las pandillas no están tan organizadas y los imitadores no son tan consistentes. El modus operandi de un asesino en serie consiste en trabajar solo. Estoy seguro de que estamos persiguiendo a un solo hombre. ¡Entonces! -Siguió caminando, de vez en cuando mirando la calle, pero sospechaba que aún era demasiado pronto. -Un extraño para todos ellos. Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, alguien en quien confiaban. ¿Por qué confiarían en un extraño? ¡Ahí está la pregunta!-, pronunció Sherlock. 

-¡Piensa! ¿En quién confiamos, aunque no los conozcamos? ¿Quién pasa desapercibido por donde quiera que vaya? ¿Quién caza en medio de una multitud? 

—No lo sé, señor. ¿OMS?

-Pronto lo sabremos.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Sherlock volvió a contar la historia de cómo una vez había rastreado a un ladrón de casas que había atacado más de una docena de casas en solo dos noches sin nada más que el hecho de que todos los pisos robados tenían pomos cromados. Entonces, justo cuando estaba llegando al clímax de su historia, escucharon que la puerta de un automóvil se cerraba de golpe en la calle. John, que estaba fascinado con la historia, se puso de pie de un salto y Sherlock saltó emocionado hacia la ventana, momento en el que estalló su feliz burbuja. 

-Oh, no-, gimió. -¡No, no, no!-, se volvió. -¡John, la maleta! ¡Ciérrala, escóndela! 

Pero hubo un desfile de pasos en la escalera. Mierda, demasiado tarde. Saltó sobre una silla para plantarse de lleno en el centro de la habitación y mirar hacia la puerta, con las manos en jarras y una expresión altiva e indignada preparada. Lestrade fue el primero en cruzar la puerta. Para disgusto de Sherlock, media docena de oficiales lo siguieron, incluidos Donovan y Anderson. 

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?-, preguntó. -¡No puedes simplemente entrar en mi piso! ¡Hay leyes!

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por las leyes? Y además, no voy a irrumpir-, dijo Lestrade, enfrentándose a él, casi cara a cara. -Es una redada de drogas.

-Señor -dijo John tímidamente detrás de él. Sherlock miró hacia atrás y vio que estaba parado frente a la maleta como para protegerla con su cuerpo. Sus ojos lo interrogaron, preguntándose qué debería hacer. Sherlock suspiró y solo negó con la cabeza para indicar que el juego había terminado.

-¡Busquen arriba y abajo, muchachos!-, gritó Lestrade. -Estamos buscando agujas, polvos blancos sospechosos, pipas, papel enrollado, ¡cualquier cosa!

-Esto es absurdo-, espetó Sherlock.

-Sí, nada más absurdo que la adicción-, replicó Lestrade. -Conduce a todo tipo de comportamientos irracionales.

-Disculpe, señor Lestrade.

Para sorpresa de Sherlock, John dio un paso adelante para pararse a su mano derecha. Lestrade también pareció desconcertado. Los protegidos no solían hablar con las fuerzas del orden, a menos que se lo indicaran explícitamente.

-He limpiado este piso de arriba a abajo-, dijo, -y le invitamos a mirar, toda la noche si es necesario, pero puedo prometerle que no encontrará nada que pueda llamar recreativo. El señor Holmes ni siquiera fuma.

Lestrade lo miró boquiabierto por un momento antes de decir: -¿Y qué sabrías al respecto? ¿Sabrías siquiera la diferencia entre la heroína y el azúcar si te la encontraras? 

-Sí, señor, lo haría-, dijo John con humildad y, habiendo dicho lo suyo, dio un paso atrás.

Sherlock estaba conmovido por la defensa de John hacia él y preocupado por su afirmación final. Pero dada la compañía actual, se volvió hacia Lestrade y dijo: -Bueno. Ahí tienes.

-Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo-, dijo Lestrade, empujándolo hacia donde estaba la maleta rosa en el piso entre las dos sillas enfrentadas. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. -Sherlock, ¿cuántas veces tenemos que pasar por esto? ¡No puede simplemente retener pruebas! ¡Y lo hurgaste! Por el amor de… Este es mi caso. Te dejo entrar, pero tienes que trabajar conmigo-. Le lanzó una mirada a John como si quisiera llevar a casa un punto. -¡No puedes irte solo!  
Molesto por la implicación con respecto a John, Sherlock agitó los dedos en la cara de Lestrade. -Todos ustedes simplemente me retrasan. ¡Oye, no toques esos!-, gritó hacia la cocina.

-¿Estos son ojos humanos? - preguntó Donovan, sosteniendo un frasco en alto y con expresión de repulsión.

-Cerdo, señora-, dijo John en voz baja.

-Son para un experimento-, se quejó Sherlock.

-¡Estaban en el microondas!

-Lestrade, en serio, saca a tu gente de aquí.

-¿Qué, porque te retrasamos? Averigua quién es Rachel por tu cuenta, ¿verdad?

-Oh-. Sherlock hizo una pausa, su curiosidad combatiendo con su indignación. -Muy bien. ¿Quién es ella?

-Rachel es la niña de nueve años de Jennifer Wilson.

¿La protegida? ¿Una nota para la protegida? ¿O una nota sobre la protegida? El esfuerzo que debió haber sido necesario para grabar esas letras en el suelo antes de morir, sin duda había sido insoportable, doloroso. ¿Qué había estado tratando de decir?

-Un desperdicio de esfuerzo, si me preguntas-, dijo Anderson desde la cocina, con la mano enguantada en el estante detrás de un armario abierto. -Si hubiera querido hacer algo útil en sus últimos momentos, ¡debería haber rayado el nombre de su asesino!

Sherlock se volvió con los ojos encendidos. -Anderson, no hables. Bajas el coeficiente intelectual de toda la calle-. A Lestrade: ¿Está segura la protegida? ¿Le hicieron daño a la niña?

-Sí, sí, está bien-, dijo Lestrade. En casa de Cardiff, con su anfitrión. Sr. Wilson, eso es. ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué grabar el nombre en el suelo? 

Sherlock se volvió de nuevo. -¿John?

John respondió. -¿Señor?

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Por qué un anfitrión podría rayar el nombre de un protegido joven en las tablas del suelo? 

-No lo sé, señor-. Pero respondió de todos modos, demostrándole a Sherlock, una vez más, que podría tener alguna idea de un mundo que el resto de ellos preferiría no examinar. -Tal vez…

-Sigue.

Pero John estaba vacilante, pensativo. -¿La señora Wilson la llamó Rachel? ¿Ese es su nombre?

Ignorando el suspiro impaciente de Lestrade y los ojos en blanco de otros oficiales y lo que les pareció una pregunta redundante e innecesaria de un idiota, Sherlock asintió con seriedad; podía ver a dónde iba John con esto incluso antes de preguntar. -¿Es un buen nombre? Es un muy buen nombre-, dijo Sherlock. –Luego… tal vez la Sra. Wilson se preocupaba por ella. Preocupada por ella. Quería asegurarse de que Rachel estuviera bien cuidada.

-Por supuesto que la cuidarían-, dijo Lestrade. -¡Todavía tiene al señor Wilson!- Los ojos de John se posaron en Lestrade, luego bajaron, un poco intimidado. Pero él respondió: 

-A veces, señor, perdóneme, pero a veces un hombre solo no es el mejor anfitrión para las niñas. Señor.

-Por qué no debería estarlo-, espetó Lestrade. Se volvió en parte y se pasó una mano por el pelo con agitación. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos ante la reacción, pero antes de que pudiera interrogarlo, Lestrade continuó: -Mira, eso es… no es realmente nuestra división, ¿verdad? Nos ocupamos de los asesinatos, no de los problemas de la protegida. 

-Sherlock, ¿tu timbre no funciona?- La señora Hudson apareció de repente por la puerta. Parecía alarmada al ver tantos policías pululando por el piso.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Sherlock, distraído y molesto.

-Es solo su taxi, está aquí. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Es una redada de drogas, señora Hudson- dijo Lestrade con soltura. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y cruzó la habitación hacia Sherlock, tomando su mano para acercar su oreja a su boca. 

-¡Son solo hierbas medicinales! ¡Para mi cadera!

Mientras tanto, Lestrade se había vuelto hacia John. -Creo que sería mejor si te quedaras en tu habitación el resto de la noche.

-¿Mm? ¡No!- Sherlock se apartó de la Sra. Hudson y se interpuso entre Lestrade y John. -¿Has terminado aquí? Ya encontraste lo que viniste a buscar-. Señaló con un dedo la maleta rosa. 

-Se acabó el tiempo de juego, Sherlock. Envíalo a la cama.

-Sherlock, ¿el taxi?

-¡No pedí un taxi!- A Lestrade, -Te agradeceré que no mandes a mi protegido, en mi piso. 

-¡Creo que son dedos!- , gritó un oficial horrorizado con la cabeza en la nevera abierta. -¿Es ilícito?-, dijo otra, tendiéndole una bolsita de plástico a su compañera. -No, no lo es. 

-Quizás no tendría que hacerlo-, dijo Lestrade, -si lo cuidaras como es debido. ¡Quiero decir, Jesús, Sherlock, llevándolo a la escena de un crimen! 

-Señor, puedo esperar arriba-, se ofreció John. 

-Buena idea, muy sensata-, dijo Lestrade. 

-O dígale al conductor que ha cancelado-, dijo John. 

-¿Qué es oolong?- Risas desde la cocina.

-No te responde, imbécil-, gruñó Sherlock. -John, quédate conmigo…

En ese mismo momento, su teléfono se encendió en su mano. Un texto entrante de Desconocido: «Ven conmigo». La respuesta llegó apresuradamente. ¿En quién confiamos, aunque no los conozcamos? ¿Quién pasa desapercibido por donde quiera que vaya? ¿Quién caza en medio de una multitud? Giró lentamente, hacia la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver a un extraño, un anciano con una chaqueta de punto gris y una gorra plana, sosteniendo un móvil rosa. Al cuello le colgaba un cordón de la compañía London Black Cab. Entonces el anciano, sin siquiera mirar a Sherlock a los ojos, deslizó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se volvió hacia las escaleras. En medio de toda la conmoción, nadie más lo notó. Como en trance, Sherlock lo siguió. 

-Oye, ¿adónde vas? - ladró Lestrade. 

-Un minuto-, dijo Sherlock mientras los dejaba a todos atrás. ¿Fue realmente tan simple? ¿Era el hombre realmente tan obvio y al mismo tiempo estaba tan completamente camuflado? Sherlock se sintió como un idiota por no haberlo visto antes. Todos confiaban en un taxista. Un taxista podría llevarse a una víctima a cualquier parte. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y cómo consiguió que salieran del taxi, caminaran hacia la muerte en un lugar apartado y se tragaran estricnina? Tenía que saberlo. Si Lestrade interfiriera ahora, Sherlock probablemente quedaría fuera del interrogatorio por completo. Esto le mostraría. El taxi se detuvo junto a la acera. Apoyado en él, el asesino en serie midió a Sherlock y dijo con total indiferencia: -Taxi para Sherlock Holmes-.

Llevaba un marcado acento cockney detrás de unos dientes desiguales y amarillentos. Pero aunque todo en él hablaba de clase trabajadora, sus ojos eran agudos, incisivos, incluso atrevidos detrás de las gafas de montura cuadrada.

-No pedí un taxi-, dijo Sherlock, sin estar seguro de si debía dejar pasar, todavía, que sabía exactamente quién estaba frente a él.

-Siento disentir. Me envió su dirección y todo. No es tan inteligente, señor Holmes, invitar a un asesino en serie a la puerta de su casa.

Sherlock sonrió. -¿Es esto una confesión? No tan inteligente de tu parte, al parecer. Tengo un piso lleno de policías, justo arriba, a quien les encantaría conocerte.

El hombre no se inmutó. -Oh, claro, ve a buscarlos. No me importa, honestamente, no me importa. Y te diré una cosa. Incluso vendré tranquilamente, como dicen. Pero no creo que vayas a hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?

-No maté a nadie. Conocí a gente encantadora, tuvimos una pequeña charla agradable y se suicidaron. Y si me acoges ahora, eso es todo lo que diré. Nunca sabrás exactamente qué le dije a ninguno de ellos. Ni una palabra.

Sherlock estaba irritado ante la idea de no saberlo, pero no podía demostrarlo. En cambio, se encogió de hombros.

-Sin embargo, nadie más morirá. Creo que a eso lo llaman un buen resultado.

-Pero nunca entenderás cómo murieron. ¿Y sin saberlo? Bueno, eso solo te devorará, ¿no? Eres Sherlock Holmes, pero ni siquiera tú puedes deducir lo que dije.

Maldita sea, pensó Sherlock. Me está provocando y está funcionando. -Y si quisiera entender…

El taxista abrió la puerta trasera. -Le mostraré. Déjeme llevarle a dar un paseo. A ustedes dos.

-¿Ambos?

Sherlock se giró y vio a John parado detrás de él, justo afuera de la puerta.

-¡John!-, gritó consternado. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

John se puso rígido, luciendo reprendido. Mirando brevemente al taxista, luego de nuevo a su anfitrión, preguntó tímidamente:

-¿No es bueno?

-No es bueno, sí-, murmuró Sherlock. 

No es nada bueno. Estaba cara a cara con el asesino que habían estado persiguiendo y no sabía qué pasaría después. Sólo ahora se dio cuenta de su error ("John, quédate conmigo ..."), pero era mejor que hiciera el siguiente paso por su cuenta. No estaría bien poner a John en peligro. 

-Vuelve adentro. 

-Me temo que no, señor Holmes-, dijo el taxista. -No está bien tener un testigo. Nuestra diversión apenas comienza. Así que él también viene.

Discretamente, levantó el cárdigan gris justo por encima de su cintura para revelar la empuñadura de una pistola negra metida en la parte delantera de su camisa. Mierda. "No lo harías", razonó Sherlock. "Te lo dije, la policía está arriba". “Y cuatro personas ya están muertas. ¿Crees que no sacaría a dos más antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de atraparme? Sherlock calculó sus posibilidades: el hombre era mayor y podría no ser muy rápido con el empate. De hecho, Sherlock apostó a que tenía muchas posibilidades de desarmarlo si se lanzaba inesperadamente. Pero en la remota posibilidad de que el taxista fuera rápido, Sherlock no podía arriesgarse a que le dispararan a John por segunda vez en su vida. Tenía más posibilidades de burlar al hombre. —John, sube al taxi —dijo, incapaz de evitar que el enojo tiñera el tono. 

-Lo siento, señor-, dijo John mientras se apresuraba a obedecer. 

Antes de seguirlo, Sherlock dirigió su mirada más dura al taxista. El taxista le devolvió solo una sonrisa altiva. Luego abrió la puerta del lado del conductor, encendió el motor y dejaron Baker Street atrás. 

-¿A dónde nos llevas?- Preguntó Sherlock. Hablaba ahora en tono mesurado, principalmente por el bien de su protegido, que estaba sentado muy rígido con las manos en las rodillas, mirando al frente, con la mandíbula cerrada y las fosas nasales dilatadas. Aunque relativamente sereno, Sherlock podía sentir su ansiedad.

-Paciencia, señor Holmes- dijo el taxista. -No me gustaría estropear la sorpresa. 

Sherlock vio un bolígrafo negro en el bolsillo del asiento frente a él y una pila de tarjetas de visita en una bandeja. Disimuladamente, se quitó ambos, pero dado que estaba sentado directamente detrás del asiento del conductor, el taxista no se dio cuenta. Hizo clic suavemente en el bolígrafo y dijo: 

-¿Es esto lo que haces, entonces? ¿Explorar la ciudad en busca de un buen lugar para un asesinato?- Dio la vuelta a la tarjeta que decía Jeff Hope, London Black Cab Co, y apretó el bolígrafo en el lado en blanco, donde empezó a escribir. 

-Verá, nadie piensa en el taxista-, dijo el señor Hope. -Invisible, lo eres. Solo la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Ventaja adecuada para un asesino en serie. Me sorprende que muchos de nosotros no nos diversifiquemos. Después de todo, todos conocemos un lugar agradable y tranquilo para un asesinato. 

Sherlock vio más que escuchó el tirón en la respiración de John. Terminó de garabatear y pasó furtivamente la tarjeta a John, colocándola sobre su rodilla para que la leyera: «Créeme. No hay peligro. Sé lo que estoy haciendo». John pellizcó la tarjeta, miró hacia abajo, pero pareció aún más alarmado cuando su cabeza volvió a levantarse. Miró a Sherlock y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. No era exactamente la reacción que Sherlock había estado buscando. 

-¿Cómo los elegiste, entonces?- Preguntó Sherlock, pensando que era mejor mantener una conversación fluida.  
-¿Sir Patterson y el resto? Basta de charla. Me gusta estar tranquilo cuando conduzco.

Fueron veinte minutos tensos en la parte trasera del taxi. En su mayor parte, John estaba perfectamente quieto, todavía sosteniendo la tarjeta de presentación entre los dedos apretados, pero a veces tocando sus brazaletes identificativos, como si estuviera ansioso de que de repente pudieran encenderse y causarles problemas. Sherlock quería apretar su mano y calmarlo, pero su mensaje escrito no había sido bien recibido, así que dudaba que agarrar físicamente a John fuera más tranquilizador. En cambio, centró su atención en Hope, tomando nota de la mancha de crema de afeitar detrás de su oreja izquierda y la imagen de dos niños en el tablero, la madre recortada.  
Por fin, para sorpresa de Sherlock, el coche se detuvo en el aparcamiento de la Universidad de Educación Superior Kerr-Roland. Había estado esperando, quizás, un almacén de varios pisos o abandonado, dada la ubicación de las otras víctimas, no un edificio de uso diario regular.

-Está abierto. Llegaron las tintorerías —dijo el señor Hope al salir del taxi. Sherlock y John lo siguieron.

-¿Y qué, simplemente entras y esperas que tus víctimas te sigan?

Fuera de la vista de cualquier posible testigo o policía, Hope finalmente sacó el arma. Cuando lo vio, Sherlock quiso reír. ¡Era falsa! Aunque él mismo no tenía uno, no era un idiota y sabía cómo detectar un arma falsa. Era una réplica bastante buena, pero falsa de todos modos. ¡Oh, cómo le encantaría ponérselo en la cara a Hope, jaja! Pero con el peligro para John o para él mismo eliminado, quería ver a través de esto, así que reteniendo su sonrisa felina, Sherlock en cambio solo puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: "Aburrido".

-No se preocupe. Se pone mejor. Entonces, vete. El pequeño de delante, ahí está. 

Hope los llevó a ambos al interior del edificio, que estaba abierto, tal como había dicho el taxista. Pasaron por un pasillo largo y oscuro y finalmente entraron en un gran salón de clases con largas mesas de laboratorio. Hope agitó su pistola e indicó que Sherlock y John tomaran asiento en una de las sillas de plástico, mientras él se situaba al otro lado. Y fue solo entonces cuando Hope se volvió debidamente observador. Empezó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó Sherlock.

-¡Él!- Dijo el señor Hope. -Es un protegido, ¿no? Vi las pulseras. ¡Trajiste a tu maldito protegid!- Y se rió un poco más. -No creas que ni siquiera contará en mi contra. Cinco asesinatos, entonces, y una cucaracha aplastada. 

-Cuatro asesinatos-, espetó Sherlock, -un arresto, y John y yo brindamos por la noche con una botella de vino tinto. 

El movimiento fue sutil, pero John, que estaba sentado con los dedos entrelazados en su regazo, intentó maniobrar la tela de su chaqueta para ocultar los brazaletes, como si ya hiciera alguna diferencia. 

-Sigue adelante, entonces-, continuó Sherlock. -¿Cuál es tu gran truco?

Todavía riendo, Hope dejó el arma a un lado de la mesa, lejos del alcance de Sherlock, y en su lugar fue a buscar su bolsillo. De allí, extrajo un único frasco transparente que contenía una sola pastilla blanca y la colocó en el centro de la mesa. Sherlock no estaba impresionado.

-¿Entonces? Los obligas a tragar esa pastilla a punta de pistola, ¿verdad? Pensé que eras inteligente. 

-No he terminado-, dijo el taxista. 

Y de su otro bolsillo, sacó un segundo frasco, idéntico al primero, y también contenía una sola pastilla blanca. Lo colocó al lado del primero y le dio a Sherlock una mirada significativa, sus ojos se dirigieron brevemente a John y luego de nuevo.

-¿Y?

-Es un juego, señor Holmes. ¿Necesito explicarle las reglas? Hay una buena botella y una mala. Su elección. Eliges la pastilla del buen frasco, vives. Coges la pastilla del frasco malo y mueres. ¿Jugamos?

-¿Jugar qué?-, Se burló Sherlock. -Los juegos requieren habilidad, estrategia. Esto no es más que una ruleta: una probabilidad del cincuenta por cierto.

-He jugado cuatro veces y todavía estoy vivo. No es casualidad, señor Holmes. Es ajedrez. Un movimiento, un superviviente. Y esto, esto, es el movimiento. Hope levantó una mano, que se movió una vez. Luego tomó la botella a la derecha de Sherlock y la deslizó sobre la mesa hacia John.

-¿Te acabo de dar la botella buena o la botella mala?

-Es una probabilidad del cincuenta por ciento-, repitió Sherlock, molesto. 

-¡No estás jugando los números, estás jugando conmigo! Estás tratando de entrar en mi cabeza, como si yo estuviera dentro de la tuya. Sé cómo piensa la gente. Sé cómo piensa la gente, yo pienso. Y sé cómo piensa, Sr. Holmes. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿sabes cómo pienso? ¿Te di el veneno o el placebo? ¿Es un farol? ¿O un doble farol? ¿O un triple farol?

Sherlock dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Lanzó una mirada a John, cuyas manos estaban agarrando con fuerza sus propias rodillas ahora. No estaba mirando las píldoras, sino a Hope, con las cejas fruncidas por la preocupación, como si estuviera tratando de averiguarlo. 

-¿Qué pasa si yo tampoco elijo?- Se encogió de hombros para mostrar su indiferencia ante este pequeño escenario. -John y yo podríamos salir de aquí. 

-Usted jugará el juego, señor Holmes-, dijo el taxista, alcanzando la pistola, -o simplemente le dispararé en la cabeza. 

La cabeza de John se giró hacia Sherlock, la alarma estaba escrita en todo su rostro. -Curiosamente, nadie ha optado por esa opción-. Sherlock sonrió alegremente. -Cogeré el arma, por favor. 

-Señor Holmes-, dijo John en voz baja pero con gran preocupación. 

-¿Está seguro?- Preguntó Hope. -Su protegido parece angustiado por el solo pensamiento.

-El arma-, dijo Sherlock con confianza, inclinándose hacia adelante con una gran sonrisa. Hope levantó la pistola, la apuntó entre los ojos de Sherlock y movió su dedo hacia el gatillo.

Ocurrió de repente. Justo cuando el taxista apretó el gatillo, John se puso de pie y tiró a Sherlock de su silla y lo tiró al suelo, dejándose en el camino de una bala. Pero con un clic con resorte, solo una pequeña llama estalló por la boca. John se estremeció violentamente, solo para descubrir, por fin, que el arma era falsa.

\- ¡John!-, gritó Sherlock, horrorizado. Se puso de pie, pero se giró hacia John, que se quedó estupefacto, mirando la llama y luego hacia su pecho, como si no pudiera creer que todavía estuviera entero.

Hope se echó a reír.

John levantó la vista de su pecho, aturdido.

Sherlock lo agarró por los hombros y lo giró bruscamente para enfrentarlo. 

-¡John, idiota! ¡Qué diablos estabas pensando!

-Pensé… Pensé…

-Sabía que el arma era falsa. ¡Lo sabía!

La adrenalina corría como un pinball por sus venas. No quiso gritar, no quiso sacudir a John, pero ahora no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué pudo haber poseído a John para hacer algo tan imprudente, creyendo que el arma era real? A pesar de su brillantez, Sherlock no podía entenderlo más allá del aparente hecho de que John había intentado suicidarse. La idea lo molestó tanto que apretaba dolorosamente los bíceps de John y lo sacudía mientras gritaba.

-Yo tengo el control aquí, ¿entiendes? Te dije que confiaras en mí. ¡Así que confía en mí! ¡Sé lo que estoy haciendo!

-Entonces demuéstrelo-, dijo Hope, que también se había puesto de pie, cargado por la nueva energía en la habitación. -Cree que es tan inteligente. Pruébelo. Demuéstrele a su protegido que sabe cuál es la botella buena y cuál es la mala. 

La cabeza de Sherlock volvió a la mesa y las botellas se colocaron sobre el tablero de ajedrez imaginario. 

-Continúe-, susurró Hope. ¡Demuéstreselo! Dos botellas. 

Pero no estaba jugando un juego de azar. Como dijo Hope, era ajedrez, una batalla de mentes, y Sherlock tenía que ganarla, para demostrarle a John que tenía el control absoluto. Entonces piensa. Razona a través de él. ¿Qué había hecho Hope? Obvio. Era un hombre que vivía cerca de la muerte (¿cáncer, tal vez?), Pero no le temía. Era el tipo de hombre que entraría en una habitación llena de policías buscándolo, casual como el infierno, y atraparía a dos víctimas más. Era el tipo de hombre que guardaba pastillas venenosas en el bolsillo más cercano a su corazón. En total, felizmente mantendría el veneno mortal cerca de sí mismo y le ofrecería a Sherlock el inofensivo. Creería que Sherlock desconfiaría de la píldora que le ofrecía y buscaría la otra. Así que era lógico pensar, de forma sencilla y lógica, que la píldora segura era la que le empujaban desde el principio.

-El arma no era real-, dijo John en voz baja.

-Lo sé, John, cálmate-, dijo Sherlock, al fin soltando su doloroso agarre y volviéndose hacia la mesa, listo para jugar.

—No, señor, señor Holmes, señor. El arma no era real. 

Sherlock miró hacia atrás, desconcertado. -Lo sé-, repitió, un poco exasperado. "Así que no tienes que jugar." La ira brilló en los ojos de John, pero brevemente, tan brevemente que Sherlock ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que veía. Nunca antes había visto a John enojado.  
Sorprendido por la expresión endurecida del rostro de John, Sherlock parpadeó y preguntó estúpidamente: 

-¿Qué?

-Él está sosteniendo una pistola falsa. No tiene que jugar. No puede obligarlo. Es un hombre libre, señor Holmes. Él no puede obligarlo.

-Parece que te has comprado un repollo para un protegido-, dijo Hope. Y uno con vida de pollo. ¿O tiene razón? ¿Eres demasiado estúpido para burlarme?

Sherlock hizo una mueca. -Ya lo he descubierto, idiota.

-¿Sabes dónde está el veneno?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces, pruébalo. Tomemos nuestra medicina.

-Por favor, señor Holmes-, suplicó John.

Puedo hacer esto, John. Te lo mostraré-. Y tomó la botella más cercana a él.

Pero John lo agarró primero y retrocedió.

-¡John!

-No es estúpido, señor, sé que no lo es. ¿Pero tomando esto? ¿Tragar esto? Eso es estúpido.

-¡Pero tengo razón!- Estaba tan excitado, cada nervio en el borde, cada sinapsis disparándose como loco. Si no hacía algo pronto, si retrocedía ahora, pensó que podría explotar.

John respiraba con dificultad, mirando entre el taxista y su anfitrión con inquietud. 

-¿De Verdad?

-¡De Verdad!

-¿Está realmente seguro?, lo desafió.

-¡Si! Por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces no le importará que lo tome yo.

Y con eso, John giró la tapa del frasco. Un pánico candente, como nunca había conocido, se disparó por todo el cuerpo de Sherlock como gasolina encendida.

-¡No!-, gritó Sherlock. 

Se abalanzó sobre el brazo de John para detenerlo, se preparó para arrebatárselo y sacárselo de la mano. Pero John esquivó su embestida y se alejó, más rápido de lo que Sherlock esperaba de él, con la pierna arriesgada. 

-¡Maldita sea, John!

-Si tiene razón, estaré bien, ¿no?-, argumentó John mientras colocaba la píldora en su palma abierta.

-¡Oh, jo, jo!-, se rió Hope, emocionado. -Vamos a averiguarlo entonces, cucaracha. Tú y yo.

-Yo… yo…- Sherlock se tambaleó. Dios, ¿y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si hubiera cometido un error crítico en sus cálculos y, por ello, John pagaba el precio? Si John se tragaba esa pastilla, no esperaría a averiguarlo. Luchaba contra el hombre hasta el suelo y le metía un dedo en la garganta, si llegaba, y lo obligaba a vomitarlo de nuevo. Porque no vería morir a John, simplemente no lo haría.

-Puede que me equivoqué-, admitió. -John, por favor. Puedo estar equivocado.

John asintió, parpadeando rápidamente. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

-Sí, creo que puede ser.

Una vez más, casi como si tuviera que recordarse a sí mismo que el taxista todavía estaba en la habitación, Sherlock volvió su atención a Hope, cuyos labios estaban contorsionados en una línea de desaprobación, incluso disgusto.

-¿Dejaste que tu protegido tomara decisiones por ti? Cobarde. Entonces nunca lo sabrás, ¿verdad? Si me hubieras vencido.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

-Señor -dijo John en voz baja-, ¿podríamos ahora llamar al señor Lestrade?

Su ritmo cardíaco se estaba desacelerando y sus facultades mentales habían dejado de zumbar. La emoción de la persecución que los había llevado allí, y que había amenazado sus vidas a ambos, se estaba derritiendo en una razón fría y práctica. Quizás no fue tan malo.

-John -dijo con suavidad-, vuelve a poner la pastilla en el frasco. Atornilla bien la tapa y guárdala en su bolsillo. Entonces ven a ayudarme a atarlo. Tienes razón. Dejaremos que la policía se ocupe de él. *** Los agentes esposaron a Jeff Hope y lo metieron en la parte trasera de un coche de policía. Sherlock lo vio atravesar la ventana con una mezcla de satisfacción y confusión. Había sido una noche extraña. -Menos mal que no tenía un arma de verdad-, dijo Lestrade, cerrando su bloc de notas. Los dos frascos de píldoras habían sido empaquetados como evidencia (Sherlock les hizo notar cuál era cuál para que no se confundieran durante el análisis), junto con el encendedor en forma de pistola. -Podría haber tenido una noche de múltiples homicidios, y realmente los odio. Sherlock gruñó en reconocimiento. John estaba al otro lado de la habitación en una silla, siendo atendido por la agente Donovan, que estaba agachada a su lado. ¿Qué estaba diciendo ella? ¿Por qué su mano estaba apoyada en su rodilla? A John no le gustaba que lo tocaran. Debería quitarle las malditas manos de encima. 

-Sherlock, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Ha sido una noche larga, inspector, y acabamos de pillar a un asesino. Creo que a John y a mí nos gustaría irnos a casa ahora. 

Lestrade gruñó. -Puede haber preguntas de seguimiento, por supuesto. Recibiremos la declaración de Hope, realizaremos un análisis, lo vincularemos con cada uno de los asesinatos...

-Sí, espero con ansias el caso judicial-, dijo, alejándose para recoger a John. 

-Pero Sherlock, no puedes volver a hacer esto-. Sherlock se balanceó hacia atrás. 

-¿Hacer qué?

-Traerlo.

-¿A John? ¿Por qué diablos no?

-En el mejor de los casos, es tremendamente inapropiado. Es un protegido, Sherlock, no tu compañero de juegos. No tiene por qué estar involucrado en el trabajo policial. Incluso podrías ser citado por poner en peligro al protegido.

-¡Peligro! ¡Estaba perfectamente a salvo! Y, francamente, muy útil. Me salvó la vida esta noche. 

-Te lo digo, Sherlock, no puedes. Si insistes en ello, no dejaré de molestarte por completo, ¿me oyes? Esto no es un juego. 

Sherlock se burló. -Entonces, buena suerte resolviendo sus casos por su cuenta, tonto-. Y se marchó furioso, Lestrade llamándolo por su nombre con cansado disgusto. Se acercó a John y a Donovan como si fuera un ajuste de cuentas y dijo con brusquedad:

-Nos vamos. 

John se levantó rápidamente, pero Donovan fue más lenta, más suave, y cuando alcanzó su altura máxima, miró a Sherlock con su característica mirada de desdén.

-No hay otro roto, ¿verdad?-, dijo.

Él anticipó que ella estaba a punto de ir más lejos, así que, para evitar su segundo comentario mordaz, agarró a John por el brazo, dijo apresuradamente:

-Así es como ruedo-, y se alejó con John a remolque.

Una vez que finalmente se retiraron de la policía y volvieron a la calle, Sherlock se dio cuenta, de nuevo, de que estaba abrazando a John con demasiada fuerza. Dejó caer su brazo y aminoró el paso, y por un par de calles más, caminaron en silencio mientras Sherlock hacía un esfuerzo a medias por buscar un taxi gratis. Que era lo último que quería hacer. Debería haber hecho que Lestrade los llevara a casa.

-Lo siento, John-, dijo, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo, hablando con pensamientos a medio formar. -Esta noche fue…esta noche fue...

-Me alegro de que esté bien, señor. 

-¿Yo?- Sherlock se rió brevemente. -Lo que hiciste, allá atrás. Fue… bueno. Muy bueno. John, es muy posible que me hayas salvado la vida esta noche. 

John parecía inseguro de cómo responder, o incluso si debía hacerlo. Así que después de un silencio incómodo, simplemente dijo:

-Sí, señor. 

Sherlock rió de nuevo, esta vez con menos moderación, más placer. 

-Aunque podría haberlo hecho bien. 

-No señor, no creo que lo hiciera. 

Sherlock se detuvo en seco, bastante desconcertado. Unos pasos después, John se dio cuenta y también se detuvo. Se quedaron uno frente al otro. 

-¿No es así?

-Le dio la botella mala-, dijo John simplemente. 

-Puede que no lo haya hecho. 

-Pero lo hizo, señor. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? 

John frunció los labios pensativamente. -Me miró, justo antes de hacer su movimiento.

Pero él estaba repasando la jugada por jugada en su memoria, y sí, hubo un momento, justo antes de que Hope deslizara la botella sobre la mesa, solo un pelo de un momento: Hope había fulminado a John con la mirada. 

-Odia a los protegidos, señor-, dijo John con total naturalidad.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, igualmente perturbado e intrigado por lo que John estaba diciendo. ¿Y si John tenía razón, y su presencia allí había comprometido la capacidad de pensar de Jeff Hope, lo que resultaba en un razonamiento emocional, no lógico? ¿Y si, en otro escenario, si hubieran sido solo ellos dos, Sherlock habría tenido razón al pensar que Hope mantendría el veneno más cerca de él, pero fue John, John, el comodín, quien interrumpió su racha? despertó su prejuicio, y subconscientemente o no, había empujado el veneno más cerca de la criatura que despreciaba? Y maldita sea, Sherlock casi había sido víctima de eso.

-¿Por qué saltaste frente a la pistola, John?

John pareció avergonzado.

-Usted dijo, señor -dijo lentamente-, no hagamos diecinueve.

Si nada más lo había hecho esa noche, estas palabras finalmente lo humillaron. Si Sherlock hubiera muerto, John habría terminado de nuevo en el sistema. Otra perrera, tal vez otro anfitrión. Número diecinueve. No se trataba solo de salvar la vida de Sherlock. De alguna manera triste y retorcida, se trataba de salvar a la suya.

-Esa es una decisión que desearía que nunca hubieras tenido que tomar. 

-Lo siento, señor. Sé que preferiría que no hubiera venido. 

-Al contrario-. Esperó hasta que los ojos de John se levantaron y se miraron el uno al otro correctamente. Sherlock sonrió. -Tú resultaste invaluable. Y lo que es más, nunca me había divertido tanto con un caso.

Los ojos de John se iluminaron; la esquina de su boca se volvió hacia arriba.

-¿De Verdad?

-Nunca miento. 

Nada, ni encontrar la maleta rosa, ni ver a Jeff Hope marchar esposado, le dio más satisfacción que la expresión del rostro de John en ese mismo momento. 

-¿Cena?

-Hambriento, señor. 

Con un movimiento de su cabeza, continuaron caminando, pero de vez en cuando, Sherlock miraba de reojo a John, quien estaba luchando, pero no podía evitar sonreír.


	12. El ciego y el banquero

Temprano en la mañana, cuando estaba seguro de que ella ya estaba despierta, Sherlock llamó a la puerta de la Sra. Hudson.

-¡Oh! Buenos días, querido, ¿todo tickety boo?

-Sí, sí, tickety boo, todo bien. ¿Ocupada?

No esperó una respuesta, sino que dio un paso adelante, obligándola a hacerse a un lado para poder entrar en su piso.

-No, no estoy ocupada-, dijo la Sra. Hudson, siguiéndolo hasta la cocina. -Me estoy preparando para salir. Es viernes frugal en el súper. 

-Fantástico-, dijo sin interés. -No se preocupe, esto no tomará mucho tiempo. John y yo vamos a comprar su propio móvil, pero primero…- Señaló la pequeña pila de papeles que tenía en la mano, que dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina, junto con un bolígrafo azul.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Bien, así que he estado pensando —había ensayado esto toda la noche en su cabeza antes de bajar, y todo el día de ayer, mientras estaba preparando los papeles—, que dada la naturaleza de mi trabajo, hay una posibilidad, por pequeña que sea, de que algo me suceda en algún momento, y los acontecimientos recientes me han obligado a reevaluar mi patrimonio en el sentido de que se me ocurre que puedo necesitar, o más bien definitivamente necesito, una contingencia en su lugar para asegurarme de que todos mis asuntos se gestionen adecuadamente en un caso tan improbable.

-¿Qué?

-John. Si muero, necesito asegurarme de que él no termine pasando a otro anfitrión miserable o cuidado estatal. Quiero asegurarle que pase lo que pase, eso nunca sucederá. Cogió el bolígrafo y se lo tendió.

Ni siquiera levantó la mano. -Sherlock-, dijo lentamente, mirando los papeles, -no te refieres…

-Es la elección natural. John la conoce, le agrada y, lo que es más importante, confía en usted. Y se quedaría en Baker Street. Es la solución perfecta, en caso de que ocurra lo peor.

Movió el bolígrafo, animándola a firmar. Ella se rió, un poco a la fuerza.

-Esto es una tontería. ¡Estás en forma como un violín! E inteligente como un látigo. No lo necesitas. 

-Probablemente no, pero por si acaso. 

-Sherlock, estoy exenta. ¡Soy una anciana! ¡No puedo asumir a un protegido en mi momento de la vida! 

-Y John y yo casi definitivamente te sobreviviremos, sí, ¡pero por si acaso! Exento no significa prohibido. Ahora no estoy pasando la tutela. Estas son simplemente órdenes de contingencia que establecen un anfitrión interino. Mucha gente los tiene. 

Sus labios se separaron, pero pasaron varias respiraciones antes de que dijera: -Lo siento, pero no puedo firmar eso.

Sherlock la miró estupefacto. Había esperado un poco de la vieja rutina de 'oh Sherlock, nunca morirás', pero al final, estaba seguro de que ella estaría feliz de firmar, lista y dispuesta a intervenir si surgiera la necesidad, como ya lo estaba haciendo. Lo que no esperaba era una negativa rotunda.

-Por supuesto que puede-, dijo. 

Ella sacudió su cabeza. -Este es John de quien estamos hablando. Lo sé-. Se pasó la mano por un lado de la cara, se tapó la boca y la apoyó en el pecho. -Acaso él… ¿No te agrada?

Su expresión se volvió severa. -No hagas eso. Amo a John. Es tan bueno como la familia, pero yo… ¿Qué pasa con Mycroft? Es joven, responsable. Seguramente él es la mejor opción. 

-¡Mycroft! ¡Preferiría ver a John de vuelta en la perrera! 

Bueno, no, eso no era del todo cierto. ¡Pero Mycroft! ¿Por qué la Sra. Hudson se estaba poniendo tan difícil? 

-Lo siento, Sherlock, pero yo, yo no puedo firmar esto.

Ella recogió los papeles y los empujó contra su pecho. Luego lo hizo girar y lo empujó de regreso a la puerta principal. Justo cuando la cerraba detrás de él, dijo: -No le digas a John que dije que no. 

Se quedó de pie en el pasillo, conmocionado, confundido y un poco herido en nombre de John. Había pensado que estaba haciendo lo correcto, algo bueno, para asegurar la felicidad de John, ahora y en el futuro, en caso de que sucediera algo. Cuando ella muriera, encontraría a otra persona. ¿Cómo podía la señora Hudson negarle eso? ¿Y a quién más podía acudir? Mycroft definitivamente no estaba en la lista. Claramente desaprobaba la elección de Sherlock de la tutela, e incluso si no lo hiciera, Sherlock nunca sometería a John a un anfitrión tan idiota, para que lo enviaran a la propiedad y nunca más lo trataran. ¿Lestrade? No, el hombre estaba siendo un verdadero bastardo en estos días. ¿Mike? Era un tipo decente y había sido bueno con John. Pero una cosa era ejercer su profesión a petición de un amigo al que le debía un favor; otra cosa era asumir la responsabilidad de su protegido de forma permanente. Además, todos tenían sus propias protecciones. Tomar un segundo era mucho pedir. Al final, fue un pensamiento aleccionador para Sherlock darse cuenta de que realmente no tenía amigos confiables. Triste y avergonzado, dobló los papeles y regresó al piso. Al parecer, no habría buenas noticias durante el desayuno. *** 

Resolver el caso de los asesinatos en serie parecía haber producido un cambio sutil en el protegido de Sherlock, observó. John parecía, ¿cómo diría uno?, más ligero. Como si estuviera más cómodo en su propia piel. Sherlock no podía cuantificarlo exactamente, pero era perceptible de todos modos. Quizás su barbilla estaba un poco más alta, quizás su espalda estaba un poco más recta, quizás sus hombros estaban más relajados. La conversación fue ciertamente más fácil. No es fluido, no es exactamente una sesión de chismes o chistes o bromas verbales ingeniosas, pero es cómodo, agradable e incluso amable. A veces, John incluso los inició. "¿De dónde sacó el cráneo de bisonte, señor?" Seguía siendo el señor y el señor Holmes, pero una cosa a la vez. "Oh, he tenido eso durante años", dijo Sherlock mientras se reclinaba en su silla, hojeando el papel. "Lo vi en una casa de empeño cuando estaba trabajando en un caso de robo. Pensé que molestaría a Mycroft, así que tenía que tenerlo ''. Miró hacia arriba por encima de la página hacia donde John estaba sentado con una enciclopedia astronómica ilustrada en su regazo. Finalmente había abierto la estantería. Funcionó. John sonrió.

Porque John sonreía cada vez más estos días. No son grandes sonrisas con dientes, o sonrisas amplias que levantan las mejillas, y nunca sirvieron como precursoras de la risa. Las sonrisas de John eran más suaves, con los labios cerrados y contenidas, pero iluminaron sus ojos. A Sherlock le encantó verlo y pensó activamente en formas de inspirarlo. De hecho, tomó gran parte de su energía mental. Por un lado, a John le gustaban las historias. Las historias de Sherlock, como resultó. La televisión y las películas podían colgarse, pero él se sentaba fascinado y absorto cada vez que Sherlock comenzaba a hilar un hilo. Así que contó historias sobre casos en los que había trabajado, desde el crimen hasta la solución, y se burló de mantener a John adivinando todo el tiempo. Otra cosa que a John le gustaba, había descubierto, era el violín de Sherlock. Un día, Sherlock notó que se movió el estuche del violín. No mucho. Solo se dejó a un lado, tal vez, en el curso de la limpieza de John, y se mudó a un lugar donde fuera un poco más visible. Habiendo atraído su atención y sin nada más puesto en ese momento, Sherlock decidió jugar. Estaba de humor para un pequeño Paganini. Afinó, afinó el arco y comenzó con Caprice 24, una melodía alegre y rápida que había perfeccionado cuando aún era un niño pero que siempre le gustaba tocar. John, que había estado abajo con la Sra. Hudson cuando comenzó, pronto regresó, pero se quedó afuera de la puerta, escuchando, como si tuviera miedo de perturbar el concierto improvisado hasta que Sherlock, sosteniendo una nota un poco más que el Signor Paganini hubiera considerado apropiado, dijo: -Ven, siéntate y escucha, John-. Desde entonces, había estado sucediendo algo extraño. John comenzó a solicitar actuaciones, aunque no verbalmente. Fue casi cómico: usó señales (o lo que Sherlock percibió como señales) con el objetivo de atraer la atención de Sherlock hacia su instrumento. Era como un recordatorio para jugar, pero sin las tácticas de pinchar que alguna vez empleó su madre. A veces, John señalaba moviendo el violín a una vista más clara, a veces colocaba el atril más cerca de la mesa y no estaba escondido en una esquina, o incluso era tan descarado como para abrir su música en el atril. Y Sherlock, siempre atento, nunca dejaba de captar la señal y lo complacía felizmente. En cuanto a él, disfrutaba tener este tipo de comunicación tácita. Si John sentía que no podía hablar libremente, al menos había encontrado una manera de hablar. 

-Me gusta ese sonido-, dijo John al final de uno de los recitales en solitario de Sherlock. -La parte en la que hace las cosas con los dedos.

-Cada parte involucra mis dedos-, dijo Sherlock, sonriendo.

—Sí, pero el que tiene la rapidez...- John movió el índice y el dedo medio de un lado a otro rápidamente.

-Ah, te refieres al trino-. Y Sherlock arrastró el arco y trinó en la cuerda.

-Sí, eso-. John sonrió con su pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tú quieres intentar?

La sonrisa se desvaneció y sus cejas se arquearon. -Oh, no, señor. Lo dejaría caer, o algo así. No, solo me gusta escuchar.

-Tonterías, ven aquí. Descubrirás que el violín es un instrumento más vigoroso de lo que la mayoría de la gente cree.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, le enseñó a John a sujetar el violín con el brazo izquierdo y el arco con el derecho, a nombrar las cuerdas, a pasar las cerdas a través de ellas correctamente y a trinar una nota. John era un buen discípulo, pero cuando terminó la instrucción, pareció aliviado de devolver el violín a su maestro. Pero Sherlock estaba complacido de verlo no solo expresar sino ejercitar su curiosidad. Era una señal de vivir una vida feliz.

Pero en cuanto a Sherlock, las cosas se habían ralentizado en el departamento de vida contenta. Lestrade, aparentemente cumpliendo con su palabra, no había llamado ni enviado mensajes de texto sobre nuevos casos. Tuvo que engatusar para obtener los resultados de las pruebas de las píldoras venenosas (John tenía razón), e incluso entonces, Lestrade solo envió la información por mensaje de texto. Tenía que leer sobre el caso de Jeff Hope en los periódicos (donde Sherlock había sido nombrado consultor solo una vez y solo brevemente), así como otro caso en el que Lestrade estaba trabajando relacionado con un coche bomba en Surrey, aparentemente por radicales antiestatistas, que habían matado a dos personas. Y, sin embargo, su teléfono permaneció en silencio.

Así que se dirigió a su sitio web, que parecía tener incluso menos tráfico de lo habitual, a pesar de que su nombre había vuelto a aparecer en los periódicos y acababa de redactar un ensayo nuevo y fascinante sobre doscientos cuarenta y siete tipos diferentes de ceniza de tabaco. Pero nada. Dios, ¿cómo podía ser Londres tan aburrido estos días?

La salvación llegó a fines de febrero, en forma de correo electrónico de un viejo amigo. Bien. No es exactamente un amigo. Pero alguien con la audacia de comenzar su correo electrónico con...

«¿Cómo van las cosas, amigo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que apareciste. Escuché que ahora es un consultor del Yard. ¿Cierto? Bien hecho. Ha habido un "incidente" en el banco, algo extraño y posiblemente criminal. Espero que puedas solucionarlo por mí. Por favor llame antes. No hace falta decir que confiaré en tu absoluta y profesional discreción.  
-Seb.»

Entonces amigo, ¿verdad? ¿Y Seb? Eso fue rico, considerando su historia. En la universidad, habían vivido en el mismo piso, a solo dos puertas de distancia. Aunque ambos jóvenes provenían de familias prominentes y escuelas públicas y tenían padres en el servicio público, no se llevaron bien. Sherlock era inteligente y solitario y se había ganado una reputación de excéntrico. Sebastian era inteligente pero perezoso, confiaba en sus conexiones familiares y una buena cantidad de sobornos e intimidación para terminar sus clases mientras pasaba los fines de semana bebiendo champán en el ombligo de las niñas. Es decir, se había llevado bastante bien con Irene Adler. Incluso le había ofrecido a Sherlock la zanahoria para que le escribiera los exámenes de química, pero calculó mal: Sherlock nunca se había sentido atraído por las riquezas de oro o carne y le resultaba tedioso incluso hablar de ello. La última vez que se habían visto, Sebastian lo había llamado un bicho raro, si recordaba correctamente (y lo hizo). Como era de esperar, Wilkes había sido contratado para el sector financiero directamente de la universidad, algunos peldaños más arriba en la escalera de las contrataciones normales, y le estaba yendo muy bien en todas las cuentas (no solicitadas). No se habían cruzado en doce años y él lo pensaba igual de bien. Pero un caso era un caso, y (suspiro) cómo necesitaba un caso.

-John-. Se puso de pie y se abrochó el botón superior de la chaqueta. -¿Te apetece salir conmigo en otro…?  
Miró alrededor de la habitación. John no estaba allí. ¡Oh! Pero había ido a la casa de la señora Hudson hace aproximadamente una hora, mientras ella estaba repasando el dormitorio y él se había ofrecido a ayudar. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría? ¿Podría simplemente bajar y robárselo? ¿Eso no estaba permitido, de alguna manera?

Al salir por la puerta, agarró su abrigo y el de John y bajó ruidosamente las escaleras para anunciar su llegada, luego entró en su apartamento.

-Oh Sherlock, ¿qué piensas?-, dijo cuando él asomó la cabeza en el dormitorio. ¿No es encantador? Pensé que las rayas serían difíciles de combinar, pero John tiene una mano tan firme.

\- Sí, encantador-, dijo de manera convencional. -John, un caso acaba de aterrizar en mi regazo, podría ser interesante. Probablemente no haya veneno ni asesinatos en serie esta vez, pero ¿te apetece unirte a mí?

John se había vuelto dejando de pegar cuando Sherlock entró en la habitación; ahora, su cabeza se levantó un poco y sus ojos se iluminaron. 

-Sí, definitivamente interesado. Sherlock tuvo que prepararse para no sonreír demasiado. 

-¿Y la señora Hudson? - preguntó John cortésmente. 

Ella solo te está usando, aparentemente, pensó Sherlock con amargura.

-Normalmente no la tomo en casos-, bromeó en su lugar. Pero si ella quiere venir…

-Oh, entonces- dijo la señora Hudson. -Podemos terminar más tarde. Probablemente salga ya mismo, de hecho, y visite a la señora Turner y a Yoshi.

-Ah, sí, Yoshi, la protegida de al lado-. No tan interesante como John. -Genial, bien, John, aquí está tu abrigo-. Y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

***

Sebastian Wilkes era un comerciante senior en Shad Sanderson Bank en Canary Wharf, posiblemente el distrito menos favorito de Sherlock en Londres, y posiblemente en toda Inglaterra. Los delitos de cuello blanco eran terriblemente aburridos y la mayoría encajaba cómodamente en una de dos categorías: fraude y extorsión. A menos que condujera a un asesinato, Sherlock tenía poca participación e incluso menos interés.

Pero Wilkes había dicho extraño, y esperaba que fuera precisamente eso.

Abrió el camino a través de las puertas giratorias de vidrio y entró en el amplio vestíbulo. Pero en el momento en que John pasó por los detectores de metales detrás de él, sonó una alarma y sus brazaletes destellaron con una advertencia naranja. Se detuvo instantáneamente y miró a Sherlock como si buscara ayuda.

-Oh, por Dios-, gimió Sherlock, volviéndose hacia los dos guardias de seguridad que corrían hacia ellos. -¿Qué, no se le permite entrar aquí?

Mientras un guardia desactivó la alarma, el otro ignoró la pregunta de Sherlock y preguntó: -Señor, ¿está el protegido con usted?

-Sí, está conmigo. 

Enojado, sacó su carnet para encontrar su identificación de anfitrión. Mientras tanto, el otro guardia estaba escaneando el tatuaje de John y quitando la luz de sus brazaletes.

-Este está marcado-, dijo el guardia, leyendo su tableta.

\- ¿Marcado? - repitió Sherlock. -¿Qué demonios significa eso?

-Espere, es una bandera vieja. Caducado. Señor, tenga en cuenta que los protegidos no están permitidos dentro del banco a menos que estén escoltados por sus anfitriones.

-¿Dónde diablos crees que estoy?

\- Y debe estar acompañado en todo momento. Si debe acceder a una caja de seguridad mientras se encuentra en las instalaciones, su protegido tendrá que esperarlo en la calle o ser entregado a una detención de seguridad temporal, donde podrá recuperarlo después de... 

-Él no está fuera de mi vista-, dijo Sherlock. -Estoy aquí por invitación, no por mi propio negocio. Ahora déjanos pasar. 

Habiendo cumplido con su deber, los guardias se hicieron a un lado. Con un movimiento de cabeza y una mirada significativa, Sherlock le dijo a John que los ignorara y lo siguiera. John obedeció nerviosamente. Tomaron una escalera mecánica hasta la recepción, donde Sherlock se anunció a sí mismo, y luego entraron en el ascensor donde presionó el botón para el vigésimo noveno piso. 

-Quítate las pulseras-, dijo mientras el ascensor los llevaba hacia el cielo. 

-¿Debería?

-Sí. No estás en público. Solo dámelos aquí. 

Le tendió una palma abierta. John se los quitó, dio una mirada más de incertidumbre (la que usó cuando pensó que podría estar siendo engañado) y las colocó en la mano de Sherlock. Sherlock las metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Las puertas del ascensor golpearon y se abrieron, y una mujer esperó para saludarlos y llevarlos a la oficina de Wilkes, donde Sherlock estaba con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, decidido a lucir aburrido (no intrigado) y un poco ofendido (no desesperado). Él preparó su ceja con desdén, por si la situación lo requería. Pero Wilkes entró en la habitación todo sonrisas y un acogedor, sino un poco zalamero, "¡Sherlock Holmes!" Iba vestido con un traje azul oscuro, impecablemente entallado y valía al menos tres mil libras, y su corbata era de seda francesa de pata de gallo azul y blanca sobre una camisa blanca de doscientas libras a cuadros con finas líneas azules. El corte de pelo era relajado pero todavía profesional y probablemente le costó otros trescientos. Todavía agitando su dinero en la cara de Sherlock, al parecer, y en el resto del mundo.  
Se dieron la mano y Sherlock vislumbró su reloj Piaget. La vuelta al mundo, dos veces al mes, pensó, y se aferró a él en el momento oportuno para introducirlo en la conversación como un golpe. Wilkes continuó jovialmente: -Hola, amigo, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Ocho años, supongo, desde la última vez que te vi?

Doce. Ni siquiera lo estaba intentando. Sherlock resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco ante la familiaridad fabricada.

-Hola, Seb. -¿Había salido con sarcasmo? A quién le importaba. -Este es mi amigo, John.

Los ojos de Wilkes se deslizaron hacia un lado y un toque hacia donde John estaba a su lado y se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa mientras prácticamente balbuceaba: -¿Amigo?

-¡Protegido!-, dijo John, y aunque salió de su boca como una exclamación, no hubo fuerza de aire para convertirlo en un grito. Sorprendido y un poco decepcionado por la afirmación innecesaria de John de su estado, Sherlock se giró, solo para ver la cabeza de John inclinada hacia el suelo y sus pies arrastrando hacia atrás en las medidas más pequeñas, como para colocarse ligeramente detrás de Sherlock y fuera de la vista.

Sebastian Wilkes lo estaba mirando, evidentemente asombrado. -¿Tu protegido?-, repitió. ¿Este es tu protegido?

-Sí, señor-, susurró John, justo cuando Sherlock dijo con una nota de antagonismo…

-¿Problema?

-Eh - Wilkes tragó saliva, luego negó con la cabeza como si estuviera despejando la niebla. -De ningún modo. Así que lo nombraste… John.

-Se nombró a sí mismo. ¿Empezamos? 

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, procedieron a hablar sobre por qué Wilkes había llamado a Sherlock para empezar. Evidentemente, hubo un robo: un poco de vandalismo pero nada robado. Pero el aspecto más preocupante era el problema de un agujero en su seguridad, y era este problema el que se encargaba a Sherlock de resolver.

Sherlock estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por reunir entusiasmo por el rompecabezas. Le gustaban los rompecabezas, y los de puerta cerrada estaban entre sus favoritos. Pero le costaba concentrarse. Por un lado, los ojos de Wilkes seguían moviéndose distraídamente hacia John, como si no estuviera contento con su presencia, y esto molestaba a Sherlock, que no podía manejar a un protegido ordinario en su lugar de trabajo. ¡Como si no tuviera un protegido propio! Pero lo que más perturbó la concentración de Sherlock fue el propio John, porque a pesar de todo su silencio y discreción, algo era definitivamente el problema.

Mientras Sherlock y Wilkes hablaban, John se sentó en silencio en la silla contigua. En silencio, pero con rigidez, y en la misma postura que tenía cuando Sherlock lo vio por primera vez en la perrera: las manos entrelazadas entre las rodillas, la cabeza clavada en su lugar y los ojos bajos. ¿Tenía dolor? Eso parecía bastante improbable, dado que había estado en perfecto estado de salud solo unos momentos antes. ¿Fue vergüenza? Sherlock había pensado que le estaba haciendo un favor a John, quitándole los brazaletes para que pudiera parecer más, bueno, normal. Es decir, mézclarse con la multitud. Pero John se había mostrado reticente, y justo ahora, se había afirmado como protegido. ¿Se sentía incómodo pensando en sí mismo como cualquier otra cosa? ¿Le perturbó de alguna manera ser presentado como amigo e igual de Sherlock? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando en esa cabecita divertida?

-Te mostraré las imágenes de seguridad-, dijo Wilkes, levantándose del escritorio, y Sherlock notó la mirada divertida que le dio a John antes de devolverle su sonrisa mordaz a Sherlock. -¿Debemos?

-Sí, y me gustaría echar un vistazo. Mira lo que puedo ver.

Se dirigieron al mostrador de seguridad para revisar las imágenes, que no habían capturado al intruso sino las secuelas de su vandalismo: una racha de pintura amarilla en aerosol en los ojos de uno de los fundadores del banco. Luego procedieron al vandalismo en sí. Todo el tiempo, John siguió al menos dos pasos atrás, y tanto como pudo.

Durante unos largos segundos, Sherlock se quedó mirando la pintura estropeada y el curioso símbolo al lado. Tomó un par de fotos con su móvil. Luego se dio la vuelta y examinó el suelo, tanto como podía ver. Si alguien estuviera parado allí, ¿qué vería? ¿Cuánto o qué poco de esta pequeña oficina y la pintura que hay dentro?

-Espera aquí-, dijo, y salió a investigar. 

Dejó a Wilkes y John en la oficina y se encontró entre los cubículos. A través de la puerta abierta, desde este lugar de alfombra o aquel, se esforzó por encontrar el punto de vista perfecto para ver el interior de la habitación y detectar la pintura. ¿Quién podía verlo, quién? Siguió moviéndose, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los trabajadores a su alrededor mientras se lanzaba de un lado a otro, aparecía arriba y abajo, viendo lo que podía ver, todo lo que podía ver. Y como sucedió, solo desde un lugar en todo el piso de negociación pudo obtener la vista perfecta de la pintura. Volvió la cabeza y vio la placa de identificación en la puerta: Edward Van Coon. Era un lugar para empezar. Sacó la placa de identificación y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Cuando regresó a la oficina para anunciar sus hallazgos a Wilkes, encontró al hombre con la mano en el hombro de John, las cejas fruncidas por la preocupación. 

-Holmes, creo que su protegido podría haberse enfermado-, dijo. 

-¿John?- De hecho, John se veía terrible. Su rostro era incoloro pero brillante por el sudor, y su mano derecha estaba apretada alrededor de la izquierda para evitar que temblara. 

-Te dejo con eso dijo Wilkes. Será mejor que lo lleve a casa. Llámame cuando lo hayas resuelto, -¿eh, Sherlock?- Y con eso, dejó a Sherlock y a su protegido solos. Solo de nuevo, Sherlock se acercó. 

-¿Está bien, John?-, preguntó. La cabeza de John se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo rápidamente, pero su mandíbula estaba tensa, demasiado tensa para hablar y no podía hacer contacto visual. Parecía contener la respiración.

-¿Quizás una parada en el baño?- Una vez más, John asintió, pero no movió los pies. -Todo bien. Vamos… vamos a buscar uno.

Caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina y, afortunadamente, John lo siguió. Tan rápido como pudo sin llamar la atención no deseada, se dirigió directamente al pasillo donde había visto a los hombres que entraban, y cuando llegaron, abrió la puerta para John, quien entró corriendo y corrió a un puesto, y lo siguiente que Sherlock supo, John estaba vomitando en el cuenco.

Mierda, ¡estaba realmente enfermo! ¿Por qué no lo había dicho? Sherlock cerró la puerta detrás de él. Luego, revoloteó inútilmente junto a los lavabos, esperando que cesaran las arcadas. John jadeó, gimió, jadeó y se atragantó, y un poco más salió y salpicó el cuenco. Dios, fue lamentable.

-¡Lo siento, señor!-, dijo John entre jadeos. Sherlock podía escuchar la mortificación en su voz. -¡Lo siento!-

-Deja de pedir perdón, estás vomitando, John, no me insultes.

Se oyó un traqueteo en la puerta de alguien que intentaba entrar. -¡Ocupado!-Gritó.

-¡Hay una docena de puestos, amigo!-, llegó la queja del otro lado.

-¡Lárgate!

John tosió, tiró en seco y tosió un poco más. Pero el ataque parecía estar pasando. ¿Fue gripe? Si es así, se había producido de repente. ¿Comida envenenada? Probablemente no. Habían comido el mismo desayuno y Sherlock se sentía bien. A menos que hubiera tenido algo más en casa de la señora Hudson.

Cuando escuchó a John tirar la cadena, Sherlock se acercó, un poco cauteloso. John se estaba poniendo de pie, todavía pálido y sudoroso.

\- ¿Todo bien?

John asintió miserablemente y se tambaleó hacia el fregadero, murmurando otro "lo siento". Sherlock lo dejó pasar. En cambio, giró el grifo del agua fría. Luego vio como John ahuecó una mano para servir como plato de agua, enjuagando y escupiendo, luego acariciando su cara caliente con el agua fría. Mientras tanto, Sherlock agarró un puñado de rollo de papel para que se secara. Pero cuando se movió para entregárselo a John y preguntarle si se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para dejar el baño, se detuvo en seco. John estaba inclinado sobre el fregadero, frotándose la cara; su cabeza inclinada dejaba al descubierto la piel de su cuello, enrojecida, como irritada. Pero tras una inspección más cercana, Sherlock vio las huellas de media luna de lo que solo podía ser… Uñas Cuatro a la derecha, uno a la izquierda. En su mente, recreó los escenarios más probables: una mano le agarró la nuca, le clavó las uñas en la piel y apretó. Eran marcas nuevas, y John no podría haberse hecho esto a sí mismo. No se habían separado desde que llegaron, excepto… John se enderezó, aunque en realidad no se mantuvo erguido. -¿Podemos irnos, señor? ¿Por favor?

Durante unos largos segundos, Sherlock estuvo paralizado mientras la solicitud de John luchaba con la nueva información que todavía estaba tratando de resolver. ¿Qué iba a hacer? La respuesta fue obvia. Llevar a John a casa. Lidiar con esto después. -Por supuesto. Sí. Vamos a casa. *** 

Cualquier pensamiento de localizar a Eddie Van Coon se fue por la ventana. O, al menos, fueron puestos en un segundo plano.

Dejaron a Shad Sanderson lo más rápido posible, y una vez en el taxi, Sherlock le dijo al taxista que lo subiera. John todavía se encontraba visiblemente indispuesto, aunque el aire más fresco parecía estar ayudando a calmar su estómago. Pidió que le devolvieran las pulseras, y aunque estaban en un taxi privado, que las dejaría justo en la puerta principal del 221, Sherlock obedeció. Entonces John pasó el resto del viaje en ángulo y mirando por la ventana, mientras su mano apretada seguía temblando en su bolsillo.

Una vez de vuelta en el piso, John ni siquiera preguntó: continuó hasta su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Sherlock se paró al pie de las escaleras y escuchó, sin estar seguro de lo que esperaba escuchar, sin estar seguro de lo que se esperaba que hiciera. La Sra. Hudson estaba fuera, pero incluso si no lo estaba, él no estaba dispuesto a buscar su consejo. Durante quince minutos, se paseó por el piso, titubeando. ¿Dejar a John en paz y continuar con el caso? ¿Volver con Wilkes y exigirle saber qué le había sucedido a su protegido fuera de su presencia? El problema era que no tenía suficientes datos, y la acción tomada sin los datos adecuados era una acción incorrecta, todos los lógicos lo sabían.

Otros quince minutos, y John no había hecho ni pío. Estaba volviendo loco a Sherlock. Tenía que hacer algo. Así que llenó una jarra y tomó un vaso, que le serviría de excusa si terminaba necesitando uno, y los llevó escaleras arriba. Llamó suavemente a la puerta de John con un nudillo.

Con dificultad, John abrió la puerta y al ver a Sherlock parado allí con el agua, dio un paso atrás para dejarlo entrar. -Pensé que podrías tener sed-, dijo Sherlock, estúpidamente. Esperaba que su estratagema no fuera demasiado transparente.

-Gracias, señor-. John se frotó la nuca con ansiedad. Estoy bien, señor. Estoy… mejor señor. Lo siento.

-Honestamente, John, si te disculpas una vez más, puedo volcar toda esta jarra en tu cabeza-. ¿Demasiado? Sonrió para mostrarle a John que estaba bromeando. Un poco menos genuino, John le devolvió la sonrisa. Claramente, estaba demasiado desconsolado para encontrar algo gracioso.

-Sí, señor.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza hacia la cama. Tomó asiento. Luego procedió a verter el agua en el vaso, le pasó el vaso a John y dejó la jarra en la mesa.

-Entonces…- John se apresuró a hablar primero. -Entiendo si necesita continuar, señor Holmes. Pero, eh, tal vez sea mejor… no. Esta vez-. Se movió en el borde del colchón y miró hacia abajo en el vaso, pero no bebió.

-John, ¿puedo sentarme?

John sólo levantó los ojos y pareció vacilante. Por un lado, Sherlock quería que dijera que no, que se fuera a la mierda y que no preguntara. Pero John nunca haría eso, por lo que ambos se quedaron con una sola posibilidad, y por mucho que ninguno de los dos lo quisiera, ninguno tenía otra opción. John asintió. Sherlock tomó la silla del escritorio y se sentó. Pero de repente, no supo qué hacer con su cuerpo. Inclinarse hacia atrás se sentía demasiado imponente, hacia adelante demasiado familiar, la espalda recta demasiado formal. Y sus piernas, sus malditas piernas larguiruchas, nunca se habían sentido tan llamativamente largas. Primero intentó extender las rodillas de manera informal, luego cruzar los tobillos, luego cruzar las rodillas, y todo se sintió mal. Finalmente, plantó ambos pies en el suelo, se frotó los muslos con las manos y se aclaró la garganta. -Está bien, entonces-, resopló. -Algo pasó en el banco.

-Sólo un poco de malestar estomacal, señor.

-Llegó de repente, John.

-Sí, señor.

-Creo que fue más que eso.

John parecía estar mordiéndose la mejilla interior.

-Sé que con los brazaletes sonando y tener que lidiar con la seguridad fue angustioso. Yo mismo sentí eso. Pero quiero que entiendas que no fue nada de lo que hiciste. Creo que es ridículo cómo respondieron. Una reacción exagerada, de verdad. Algunos lugares pueden ser bastante draconianos en sus reglas sobre los Protegidos. No significa que el creador de reglas tenga razón. Lo entiendes, ¿no? No deberían haberte tratado de esa manera.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Es eso lo que te hizo estallar, entonces? ¿Te pusieron nervioso?

John no parecía saber qué decir.

-John, lo que vi pasar… Bueno, diría que parecía un ataque de pánico. Pero no sucedió debido al control de seguridad. Eso fue más tarde, ¿no? Yo... Necesito saber qué pasó después. ¿Qué te pasó enfermándote? Tan rápido y violentamente. Eso no es… eso no está bien. Eso no debería suceder. Yo solo…- Dios, ¿por qué esto es tan difícil? -John, cuando me aparté, Sebastian Wilkes… ¿te hirió? ¿De algún modo?

Esperaba una negación instantánea. No llegó. En cambio, John raspó el cristal con las uñas, lentamente, y su rostro palideció, como si estuviera enfermo de nuevo. Fue tan bueno como una confesión. -Dios- dijo Sherlock.

-Lo hizo, ¿no? Me fui, ¿qué, tres minutos? ¿Qué hizo él?

-Señor, no estoy herido-, dijo John débilmente.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. John había dicho esas mismas palabras antes, después de que Mycroft lo tomara del brazo y después de que Irene lo golpeara en la cara. ¿Qué tan mal tuvo que ser antes de que John creyera que había sido herido?

-Pero hizo algo. ¿No es así?

John cerró los ojos. Su respiración se aceleraba.

-Por favor. Por favor, dime. Lo arreglaré, lo arreglaré.

¿Qué podría ser lo suficientemente malo como para enviar a John al baño? Sherlock podía pensar en una cosa, pero ¿Wilkes? ¿En un lugar de trabajo ajetreado con la puerta abierta? ¿En tres minutos? Ni siquiera Wilkes intentaría algo tan estúpido. Seguramente.

-Dime.

-No sé si debería-, susurró John, casi como si hablara solo.

-Puedes confiar en mí.

Los ojos de John se abrieron lentamente.

-El señor Wilkes-… John se pasó la lengua por los labios y parpadeó como si tuviera algo atrapado debajo de los párpados.

-Sigue.

Luego sucedió: las palabras salieron de sus labios a toda prisa, como arrancar un yeso. -Lamento no haberle dicho, señor Holmes. Merecía saberlo. El señor Wilkes fue mi último anfitrión, señor.

Un extraño entumecimiento se extendió rápidamente por las extremidades de Sherlock, primero del codo a la yema de los dedos, luego de la rodilla a los pies, hasta que su cabeza zumbó de incredulidad.

-¿Qué?, dijo en poco más que un susurro.

Debió haber escuchado mal. Seguramente, había escuchado mal. De todas las posibles respuestas, y Sherlock había estado imaginando algunas muy espantosas, no había entendido esa.

-Le prometo que no diré una palabra en su contra, señor. Sé que es su amigo.

Pero Sherlock se estaba poniendo rojo. Se puso de pie, inestable, y empujó un dedo acusador hacia la puerta. 

-¿Ese es el hombre que te disparó?

Los hombros de John saltaron y acercó sus brazos a su torso mientras asentía con terror.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Wilkes? ¿Cómo fue eso posible? ¡¿Wilkes ?! ¿Ese barmpot elegante, demasiado elegante, de doscientas libras por una manicura? ¡No cuadró! El hombre era un tirador, absolutamente, pero no un maníaco armado con armas. Un despreciador de las protecciones, claro, pero del tipo que enviaría a una protegida a una finca familiar para que la cuidaran bien, incluso la mimaran. ¿Wilkes? ¡Imposible! ¿John se había equivocado? ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho? Incluso un tonto de un protegido podría identificar el rostro de un hombre que lo había acogido por completo… cinco años. John se cubría la cara con una mano. El otro corría peligro de derramar el vaso por completo. Con destreza, Sherlock se lo quitó y lo puso sobre la mesa.

Tuvo que volver a marcarlo.

-Está bien-, dijo Sherlock, respirando ruidosamente. -Está bien, escucha. Quiero que escuches, John. ¿Primero primero? ¿Qué fue primero? ¿Matar a Wilkes primero, calmar a John después? Mejor no. -Primero, Sebastian Wilkes no es mi amigo. Nunca lo fue. No estaba siendo amigable, estaba siendo cortés. Para el caso. Si hubiera sabido que él era tu — luchó por no escupir la palabra — anfitrión, nunca hubiéramos ido en primer lugar, ¿no? En segundo lugar, y lo más importante, quiero que me escuches, ese hombre ya no es tu anfitrión. ¿Si? No tiene poder sobre ti, no puede hacerte daño…- se detuvo, atrapando a sí mismo en su propia mentira. -De vuelta en el banco. ¿Wilkes te puso las manos encima?

Lentamente, John apartó la mano de su rostro y la enroscó alrededor de la nuca. Muy sutilmente, asintió.

-Al diablo con la cortesía, se lo va a tomar en el estómago.

Con eso, Sherlock se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, a la mitad de un plan mal formado de cuán a fondo golpearía al canalla, cuando John salió de la habitación y en lo alto de las escaleras gritó: -¡No, señor Holmes, por favor!

Sherlock se dio la vuelta, asombrado. -¡Ese miserable eslizón te disparó, John! ¡Intentó matarte! ¡No conocerá otro momento de paz, no si puedo evitarlo! 

Pero John estaba negando con la cabeza; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -Oh, no, señor, por favor. No haga nada, por favor.

-¡Por qué diablos no debería!

-¡Él sabrá que se lo dije!

Sherlock parpadeó, desconcertado. 

-¿Entonces?

-¡Se supone que no debo contarlo!-, Gritó John. Retrocedió un paso por las escaleras. 

-¿Dice quién?

-¡Señor Wilkes, señor! 

-Nadie puede darte órdenes, John. Ninguno. ¡No juegas al pulidor de manzanas con ese santurrón! 

Pero John estaba rogando. -¡Lo juré, lo juré! Por favor, señor, no vaya o lo hará…

-¿Él qué? ¿Qué te dijo el señor Wilkes?

-Dijo —John se armó de valor— si le digo una palabra sobre él, me va a joder tanto que no reconoceré mi trasero de mi cara, señor.

Sherlock lo miró, estupefacto. Luego: -¡Ese hijo de puta!- Voló por el resto de las escaleras.

-¡Por favor, señor Holmes! 

Ya estaba en la sala de estar, dirigiéndose directamente a su abrigo, cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados de John bajando la escalera. Luego, de repente, un grito de dolor, seguido inmediatamente por un terrible golpe-golpe-golpe. Sherlock se dio la vuelta, abandonó el abrigo y se apresuró a regresar al rellano donde encontró a John arrugado al pie de la escalera. 

-¡John! 

John yacía inmóvil de costado, con un brazo inmovilizado debajo de él, la cabeza contra la pared opuesta y un pie todavía en el escalón más bajo. Horrorizado, Sherlock se cernió sobre él, sin saber qué hacer. 

-Oh, Dios mío-, dijo sin aliento, con las manos en el aire sobre él. -¿John? ¿Estás bien? Vamos, muchacho, no lo estés… Oh Dios, oh Dios. Tenía miedo de tocarlo, en caso de que algo se hubiera roto. Ligeramente, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de John y lo apretó. Desde abajo, escuchó pasos corriendo escaleras arriba. 

-¡Sherlock! Sherlock!-, gritó la Sra. Hudson.

John gimió suavemente en su garganta.

-No te muevas, John, quédate quieto.

-¡Sherlock!- La señora Hudson apareció sin aliento en lo alto del rellano. -He oído… ¡Oh, John!

-Se cayó. Está bien, es solo un poco…- Sherlock se apagó cuando John rodó la cabeza y una larga línea de sangre rodó por su mejilla desde la piel rota sobre su ojo.

-¡Qué pasó!-, la voz de la Sra. Hudson estaba llena de pánico. -Escuché voces enojadas, y luego…

Sherlock la ignoró. En cambio, escaneó el cuerpo de John rápidamente en busca de miembros torcidos o lesiones obvias. Los ojos de John estaban cerrados con fuerza y sus piernas se retorcían lentamente.

-Ustedes dos estaban gritando-, dijo preocupada. Entonces su voz se volvió censuradora. -Y entonces… ¿Qué pasó, Sherlock?

-Se cayó, mujer tonta, ¿no lo ve?-, espetó.

Su rostro se endureció. -¿Estabas peleando?-, lo desafió, pero antes de que él pudiera saltar en su propia defensa, continuó: -¡Te escuché! ¡Estas paredes son más delgadas de lo que piensas! ¿Tú…?- Ella se detuvo poco antes de la acusación.

-¿Empujarlo? ¿Cree que lo empujé?

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-Eso es exactamente lo que está pensando.

John levantó una mano para tocar su cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-No te muevas, John, no te muevas-, susurró Sherlock. Luego miró con dureza a la señora Hudson. -Él está bien. Lo tengo.

-¡Necesita una ambulancia! ¡Un médico!

-Lo tengo.

-¡Sherlock!

Sherlock se puso de pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y gritó: -¡No es su problema! ¿Recuerda? Llamaré a un médico. Yo me ocuparé de él. Estoy manejando esto, ¡así que lárguese! 

Sus labios se apretaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella no dijo una palabra más, pero giró sobre sus talones, su falda floral giró alrededor de sus rodillas, y desapareció escaleras abajo. Empujándola al fondo de su mente, buscó a tientas su teléfono para hacer exactamente lo que ella dijo, y llamó a un médico.


	13. Cómo mantener feliz a tu Anfitrión

«Seb, chupapijas, jódelo de doce maneras hasta el domingo, ¿quieres? No si no quieres que mi pie esté tan metido en tu trasero que te golpearé los dientes contra esa esponja empapada de mierda que llamas cerebro. Vuelve a tocarlo, y te dispararé y estarás tan lleno de plomo que interrumpirás los campos magnéticos de los submarinos desde donde arroje tu cadáver inflado por las balas en medio del maldito océano, hijo de puta.» 

SH-

Su cabeza se levantó de la pantalla del portátil para ver a Mike Stamford de pie en su cocina, con el maletín médico al costado, las mangas arremangadas y todavía con guantes de nitrilo. Sherlock cerró el portátil de golpe.

-¿Cómo está?- Dejándolo a un lado, se puso de pie rápidamente y cruzó la habitación.

-Bien, bien. Estaba un poco alterado, así que le di algo para ayudarlo a dormir. Estará bien. 

-¿No hay huesos rotos? ¿Sin conmoción cerebral? No, no lo sé, ¿hay moretones en la columna? 

-No, no, nada de eso.

Mike dejó el maletín médico en la mesa de la cocina y se quitó los guantes. Luego retiró una silla, indicando que deberían sentarse. Ansioso por escuchar lo que tenía que decir, Sherlock se dejó caer en la silla, apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante como un colegial listo para aprender. Mike continuó: -Su lado izquierdo está bastante golpeado, por lo que estará morado y azul y bastante dolorido durante unos días. ¿Pero el tobillo? Es solo un esguince. Aterrizó mal al bajar las escaleras. De fácil realización dada su malformación. Un paso en falso. Él insistió mucho en ese punto, me lo dijo una y otra vez que por eso se cayó, como si no le creyera. Parecía estar preocupado de que pudiera culparte-. Mike arqueó una ceja hacia Sherlock como si lo invitara a dilucidar el asunto, pero cuando no lo hizo, Mike terminó: -Mantenlo en reposo por unos días, si puedes. Atención domiciliaria estándar: hielo, analgésicos y reposo. La hinchazón bajará y se solucionará sola.

-¿Qué hay de su cabeza?- Preguntó Sherlock a continuación, no convencido de que no hubiera nada más que decir.

-Oh, va a tener un huevo de gallina, pero nada peor.

Sherlock no confiaba demasiado en eso. -Pero toda esa sangre.

Para su sorpresa, Mike se rió entre dientes. -Escúchate. Eres como una nueva madre con un bebé. No era tan grave como parecía. Las heridas en la cabeza sangran como reinas del drama, incluso las más pequeñas, lo sabes. Hay tantos vasos sanguíneos cerca de la superficie de la cara y el cuero cabelludo, eso es exactamente lo que hacen. Además, el sangrado ya casi se había detenido cuando llegué aquí.

Sherlock asintió lentamente, pensando en cómo se había agachado en ese piso durante veinte minutos, diciéndole a John que no se moviera, mientras presionaba una franela arrugada sobre la herida. Todo el lado de la cara de John estaba pegajoso con sangre manchada, y los dedos de Sherlock estaban manchados de rojo. Seguro que parecía bastante serio.

-Un poco profundo, pero no se requiere una puntada-, continuó Mike, -sólo un poco de pegamento. Relájate, Sherlock. Lo estás haciendo bien. Sabes estas cosas. Realmente, había poca necesidad de llamarme. Quiero decir, lo entiendo. Realmente lo hago. Estabas en pánico. Una caída como esa, podría haber sido una lesión grave. Pero no la hubo.

-¿Y usó su varita de escaneo óseo, la agitó sobre todo?

-Sí, usé mi varita de escaneo óseo. E hice una prueba de hemorragia interna. Y busqué señales de conmoción cerebral. ¡Está bien!- Mike se rió de nuevo. -Sin embargo, no está muy contento de estar en el dormitorio principal. Quiero decir, seriamente infeliz. Puede que tengas que convencerlo de que fue idea tuya porque cree que te enfadarás con él por quedarse en tu cama.

Sherlock estaba negando con la cabeza. -No debería estar navegando por esas escaleras, no mientras su tobillo se esté curando. Cambiaremos de habitación por unos días y eso será todo.

Mike asintió, concediendo. -Bien, entonces. Parece que tienes la situación bien controlada. Supongo que me iré.

Se puso de pie y recogió su bolso, y mientras iba por su abrigo en la sala de estar, Sherlock lo siguió, frotándose la nuca. Con una especie de aire casual, preguntó: -Entonces, eh, dada tu profesión, debes tener algunos, eh, amigos, colegas, gente en el campo — tosió en su puño — campo de la psicología que se ocupan, ya sabes… ¿problemas del protegido? Mike lo miró con recelo. -Problemas, repitió. 

Sherlock había esperado no meterse en eso. Todo lo que quería era una lista de referencias y algunos consejos generales para orientarlo en la dirección correcta.

-Como tú sabes. ¿Para lidiar con eventos traumáticos? 

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, Mike se echó el abrigo sobre un brazo en lugar de ponérselo. -¿De qué tipo de trauma estamos hablando?

-Experiencia cercana a la muerte. Le dispararon, lo sabes. Y lo más probable es que haya soportado una larga racha de violencia y abuso antes de esa fecha.

-¿Más probable? ¿No lo sabes? 

-No me habla, Mike. Necesita a alguien con quien pueda hablar.

Mordiéndose la mejilla, Mike parecía estar pensando detenidamente qué decir a continuación. -Hay centros-, concluyó. Centros de tratamiento.

-Tratamiento-, repitió Sherlock. ¿Qué tipo de tratamiento?

-Correccional, rehabilitación, ese tipo de cosas. Modificación de la conducta.

-No, no, no-, argumentó Sherlock. -Quiero decir, como terapia. Para protegidos traumatizados. Ya sabes, como cuando los soldados regresan de la guerra y necesitan asesoramiento para el TEPT, ese tipo de cosas.

-Eso es… en realidad no es nada, Sherlock-, dijo Mike.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!

-No para los protegidos, no lo es.

-¡Por qué diablos no!

-Los costos…

-¡Lo pagaré!

-Lo que quiero decir es que nadie practica la terapia de Protegidos.

-A la mierda la terapia de Protegidos, no necesita un especialista. Entonces lo llevaré a un terapeuta habitual. ¿A quién le importa si es un protegido?

-El terapeuta lo hará. Es una responsabilidad tratar a un protegido. El estado lo ve como un gasto innecesario y no lo financiará. La mayoría de los anfitriones no pagarán de su bolsillo. Incluso los activistas lo ven como poco ético. Piensan que los terapeutas experimentan con tratamientos que podrían resultar dañinos, o intentan lavar el cerebro o confundir a los protegidos sobre su papel en el hogar. Han habido abusos en el pasado con el programa Know Your Place sin fondos, así que ahora… realmente no sucede en absoluto. Ningún profesional correrá el riesgo de un escándalo.

-Cobardes.

-Lo siento.

Sherlock levantó las manos. -¿Entonces qué hago? Tú eres quien dijo que sería difícil albergar un protegido de rescate, así que debes saber lo que puedo hacer.

-Dije eso, ¿no?

-Sí, pero ¿qué sabrías al respecto?

Sherlock se dio la vuelta, frotándose la cara con una mano. Se sintió impotente, atrapado, como si tuviera las manos atadas a la espalda. En algún lugar de la ciudad, Sebastian Wilkes hacía su día con normalidad, haciendo negocios con sushi, brindando por la libra esterlina, follándose a la secretaria (ambos usaban la misma loción de manos perfumada, era obvio que estaban follando). Mientras tanto, John todavía sufría la angustia mental y las repercusiones físicas de casi ser asesinado por el hombre.

-¿Alguna vez me has preguntado acerca de mis propias protecciones?-, dijo Mike con un tono de voz repentino en tono de reproche. -¿Incluso una vez?

Sherlock se volvió bruscamente. Su computadora de cerebro entró en modo de búsqueda automática, revisando cada conversación que habían tenido. Ni una sola vez había surgido el tema. -No-, respondió con sentimiento de culpa. -Entonces, ¿Protegidos?

-¿No sabes sus nombres? ¿Sus edades? ¿Algo sobre ellos?

-No.

-Philippa, dijo Mike. -Ella tiene treinta y un años ahora, dulce como vienen. La familia de Alice la había acogido desde que era una niña, y cuando nos casamos, Alice insistió en traerla a nuestra nueva familia. La mejor decisión que hemos tomado, además de casarnos en primer lugar. Pero viene con desafíos. Philippa tiene síndrome de Down. Necesita mucho cuidado. Tanto si se convirtió en protegida como si no, siempre lo necesitaría, y estamos felices de dárselo. Nuestros hijos la aman, probablemente más de lo que nos aman a nosotros. Se rió suavemente. -Heidi y Joey. Son buenos chicos. Catorce y doce ahora, Dios, crecen tan rápido. Y luego tenemos a Samuel. Tiene ocho años. Ama el fútbol. Ama las historietas. Él inventa estas historias sobre superhéroes y Joey las dibuja, no porque a Joey le guste dibujar, sino porque Samuel no puede sostener un bolígrafo. Tiene distrofia muscular. Diagnosticado como un bebé. ¿Y su madre biológica, cuando se enteró? Lo dejé en el hospital y no regresó. Cuando salió por esa puerta, ¿qué le pasó a ese niño? En el momento en que ella tomó esa decisión, ¿en qué se convirtió? Un protegido del estado, eso es. “Lo escuché por colegas que trabajan en la unidad de maternidad. Honestamente, no pensé mucho en eso. Recibimos historias de abandono todo el tiempo. Pero cuando volví a casa, se lo mencioné a Alice, y ella fue la que, de repente Mike tuvo que detenerse para aclararse la garganta, dijo, démosle a ese niño la oportunidad de una vida. Y no sé qué me pasó, de verdad. Solo dije que estaba bien. Como si la respuesta fuera obvia. A veces, simplemente das un paso al frente. Porque ¿qué pasaría de otro modo? Las estadísticas no son buenas. Si un niño tiene necesidades especiales de cualquier tipo, caen directamente al final de la lista de cosas deseables. ¿Quién más lo acogería? Así que pagamos la cuota de inscripción, y así, él era nuestro. Philippa y Samuel. No puedo imaginar nuestras vidas sin ellos. 

-Eres un buen hombre-, dijo Sherlock. Siempre lo supe.

-Ese no es el punto de esta historia. El caso es que nuestros dos protegidos tienen necesidades médicas continuas. Necesitan logopedas, terapeutas ocupacionales, fisioterapeutas, por no mencionar una gran cantidad de médicos. Eso es lo que necesitan. Pero no obtienen lo que necesitan. Porque son protegidos. Sherlock frunció el ceño y sintió que su rostro se calentaba de ira. -Alice dejó el trabajo hace años para cuidarlos. Ella también era médica, por lo que tenía algunos conocimientos médicos con los que trabajar. Pero ella no era una especialista. Es autodidacta de muchas maneras y hace milagros con esos niños. Pero no es suficiente. Hacemos lo que podemos, todo lo que podemos. Pero si uno de ellos se pone muy enfermo… Mike se apagó, y por un momento, Sherlock pensó que iba a dejar que el pensamiento inacabado flotara en el aire como un mal presagio, lo que sucedería si se nombraba. Pero Mike no era supersticioso. Era un realista. -Si se enferman, ese será su fin. Sabemos que no tardarán en llegar a este mundo. De una manera u otra.

-¿Cómo puede el estado permitir que eso suceda?-, preguntó Sherlock. 

-Quieres decir, ¿dejar que suceda? El NHS se está arruinando, Sherlock. Está roto. Las noticias no lo informan, pero es verdad. Han estado en un lugar durante décadas y se está derrumbando sobre sí mismo. Los protegidos solían recibir atención médica de calidad. Ahora son los veterinarios o nada en absoluto. Y no solo los distritos se ven afectados. Todos estamos sintiendo el apuro. Hay recortes y despidos en todo el país. Los barrios son solo el canario en la mina de carbón. Muy pronto, seremos tú y yo también los afectados

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué se están arruinando?

Mike se encogió de hombros y movió un poco los pies. -Eres un genio. ¿Es tan difícil de adivinar?

-Mike… ¿Qué piensas realmente de la CFCA? ¿El programa del Protegido? ¿Crees que es correcto? 

Hubo una larga pausa. Luego, lentamente, Mike dejó el maletín médico a sus pies y pasó los brazos por las mangas de su abrigo. Mientras abría la cremallera, preguntó con aire despreocupado: -Tu hermano. Trabaja para el gobierno, ¿no es así?

-¿Entonces?

Mike se inclinó para recuperar su bolso y le sonrió a Sherlock, pero no llegó a sus ojos. Se quitó la gorra y se volvió hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos, Sherlock. *** 

Sherlock mantuvo presionada la tecla de borrar. Por mucho que realmente quisiera, no podía enviar ese correo electrónico. No esas palabras. Aunque cada uno de sus átomos estaba masticando un poco para desgarrar a Sebastian miembro por miembro, ahora que se había calmado un poco, sabía que solo estaba invitando a más problemas si actuaba precipitadamente. Lo que necesitaba era más información. Datos. ¿Qué tipo de anfitrión había sido realmente Wilkes? ¿Qué había soportado John y por qué tenía tanto miedo ahora? Tenía la intención de averiguarlo. Entonces, y solo entonces, podría diseñar una respuesta acorde. Por ahora, no podía salir del piso para investigar. John todavía estaba dormido, pero podía despertar en cualquier momento, y Sherlock tenía la intención de estar en casa cuando lo hiciera. Así que luchando contra su deseo de volar a la acción, apretó y aflojó las manos para detener el temblor inducido por la rabia, se rascó el cuello y lo intentó de nuevo.

«Sebastian, disculpas, pero ha surgido algo. John se ha puesto bastante enfermo y necesito atenderlo. Algo estaba mal en el banco. Ratas en las paredes, tal vez. Échale un vistazo. Entonces no podré continuar con la investigación. Es posible que desee comenzar con Eddie Van Coon, y estoy seguro de que el inspector detective Dimmock estará encantado de...» 

¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Dar excusas suaves e insinuaciones débiles? ¿Dar consejos? ¿Ser amable? Wilkes no merecía ser tratado con tanta deferencia. Durante unos minutos más, farfulló y farfulló, y finalmente, envió un correo electrónico rápido:

«Wilkes, no continuaré con el caso. Muy aburrido. No vale mi tiempo.» 

-SH

Sí. Eso bastaría. Por ahora. Apretó el botón Enviar como si estuviera aplastando una araña, y aunque normalmente no le importaban las arañas, esta era particularmente repugnante, y arrugó la nariz con satisfacción mientras apagaba su vida. Tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mesa con agitación, Sherlock se mordió la lengua. No fue suficiente. Wilkes no debería simplemente sentirse incómodo. Necesitaba ser castigado. Después de todo, le había disparado a un hombre a sangre fría. John podría haber muerto. Dado el estado de la atención médica del Protegido, era una maravilla que no lo hubiera hecho. Alguien debería haber pagado por eso. Su último anfitrión le había fallado espectacularmente y Sherlock no quería continuar con ese patrón. De una forma u otra, Wilkes no merecía salirse con la suya. Cogió su teléfono y llamó a la policía. -¿Cuál es la pena mínima por homicidio justificable?-, Preguntó con un tono tan inocente como pudo. -En una nota no relacionada-, continuó, -Necesito que me prestes tu arma-. -Qué dramatismo-, dijo Lestrade.

-Además, nunca encontrarás el cuerpo, así que sospecha de mí todo lo que quieras, pero si no hay pruebas, no hay juicio, negaré que esta conversación haya tenido lugar y nunca veré el interior de una celda, así que sí tu peor, Lestrade. Haz lo peor.

En el otro extremo, Lestrade exhaló un gran suspiro. -No vas a matar a nadie. Así que escuchémoslo. ¿Qué tiene tu corazonada esta vez? 

-Sé quién le disparó a John. Quiero igualar la puntuación. 

-¿Quién le disparó a John? -Repitió Lestrade estúpidamente. -¿Qué John?

-¿Qué quieres decir con "qué John"? Mi John. -¿Tu protegido? -Sí, eso es lo que dije. -¿Le dispararon? ¿Cuándo? ¿Está muerto? Sherlock quería golpear el móvil contra la mesa como si fuera la cabeza de Lestrade, solo para que pensara con claridad. -Su último anfitrión le disparó, imbécil. Así es como llegué a él. 

-¡Nunca me dijiste eso! 

-Hm. Quizás no lo había hecho. Bueno, eso es lo que pasó. Hoy supe quién lo hizo. Una multa de cinco mil libras, Lestrade. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es la multa habitual por disparar a tu protegido? Dime, me apetece un poco de deporte de sangre, y como soy un viejo rico y la caza de zorros ahora está prohibida, digamos, ¿por qué no cazar un poco en su lugar? ¡Vamos, amigos, reunidlos! Cinco mil para jugar, y cuando hayamos terminado, ¡podemos montar sus cabezas en la pared!

-Sherlock ...

-¡Es una locura! ¡Maldita locura! ¡Dime que hay algo que puedas hacer para poner al lunático tras las rejas! 

Por fin, Lestrade lo atravesó. -¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cinco mil libras? ¿Una multa? ¿Por dispararle a alguien? ¿Te suena bien?

-¡Demonios que no es así, ese es mi problema!

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Yo… -No quería confesar que había sido el alcaide de la perrera. -El chico llamado Rudy- dijo en su lugar. Sabía algo de lo que había sucedido.

-Bueno, este Rudy-, Lestrade pronunció el nombre como si pensara que Sherlock se lo había inventado, -no debe tener los datos correctos. Le disparas a alguien, a cualquiera, protegido o no, vas a la cárcel. 

Sherlock apretó los dientes. -Entonces, ¿por qué no sucedió eso? 

Hubo una larga pausa mientras Lestrade debatía algo consigo mismo al otro lado de la línea. -¿Quieres que lo investigue?

-Sí.

-Está bien-, dijo Lestrade, aparentemente aliviado de que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para evitar a un Sherlock Holmes asesino. -Haré precisamente eso. Déjame coger un bolígrafo, necesito el número de registro de tu protegido. Entonces dame un par de días y veré qué puedo encontrar. 

***

Las violentas pesadillas comenzaron ese mismo día. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde cuando John se cayó de la cama. Sherlock lo escuchó desde la sala de estar. Fue precedido por un grito, una pelea, y luego vino el golpe. Con un sobresalto, Sherlock se puso de pie y recorrió el pasillo, y, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio, encontró a John en un giro de sábanas en el suelo, con el rostro pálido y brillante, jadeando.

Razonó que John había estado tratando de levantarse de la cama, se había agravado el tobillo torcido, gritó de dolor y se cayó. Contra las protestas de John de que debería encontrar su propia cama, Sherlock hizo que John se volviera a la cama mientras buscaba hielo y analgésicos. -No eres apto para las escaleras-, le dijo Sherlock a modo de explicación mientras sostenía la bolsa de hielo contra el tobillo de John, elevándola sobre una almohada. Se tomó un momento para examinar visualmente la deformación, pero estaba demasiado hinchada como para darle mucha importancia. -Intercambiaremos habitaciones por algunas noches, y eso será todo, ¿eh? Ahora. ¿Te traigo algo para hacer mientras tanto? ¿Un libro o algo?- John parecía sin palabras, con la boca abierta pero todas las protestas se secan. -¿No? ¿Qué tal la maldita tele, entonces? Minutos más tarde, Sherlock había reubicado la televisión en el dormitorio y la había colocado en su cómoda recién despejada. Le dio a John el control remoto y desapareció durante una hora, regresando con una bolsa grande de patatas fritas, una bolsa de plástico con chicles de frutas, una pizza grande y refrescos. Había helado en el congelador. Parecía lo que había que hacer. En cualquier caso, era lo que su madre había hecho por él, siempre que estaba acostado en la cama. -El hecho de que estés enfermo no significa que tengas que sentirte miserable-, decía siempre. John lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras lo metía todo y lo colocaba en el centro de la cama, luego apoyaba sus propias almohadas en el otro lado y se acomodaba. -El hecho de que estés acostado no significa que no podamos divertimos-, dijo con una sonrisa. 

John frunció los labios como para evitar sonreír, como si no estuviera seguro de si debería hacerlo.

Pasaron la noche viendo Crime Watch, Sherlock resolviendo los crímenes en los primeros cinco minutos pero esperando el resto del episodio para ver si tenía razón y señalando las fallas en el razonamiento o procedimiento de la policía. No hablaron de la caída de John, porque luego tendrían que hablar sobre lo que la condujo, y lo que había sucedido en el banco, y Wilkes, y ninguno de los dos estaba interesado. Aún tratando de descubrir el camino a seguir, Sherlock decidió que sería mejor que John descansara. Y de todos modos, parecía contento en este momento, comiendo pizza con su extraña combinación favorita de aderezos y escuchando a Sherlock narrar los fallos de las fuerzas policiales de New Britain.

Esa noche, se retiró a la habitación de John, dejando a John con la suya. De pie en el centro, giró lentamente, tratando de averiguar algo del misterio que era su John. Algo, sin embargo, se sintió mal. Algo sobre la habitación en sí. No pudo señalarlo del todo, no al principio. Estaba limpio, ordenado. Desnudo. Tenía la cualidad de no habitar de una habitación de hotel, un espacio que conocía a los ocupantes nocturnos, pero ninguno que se quedaba nunca, ninguno que se instalaba, construyéndose en la habitación con tanta seguridad como la habitación crecía a su alrededor hasta convertirse en un hogar. No había suficientes cosas para abarrotar las superficies o llenar los cajones, más allá de lo esencial, la ropa que la señora Hudson le había comprado, las lámparas, el reloj. John no tenía suficientes cosas.

¿Quizás había algo fuera de la vista? Seguramente algo aquí hablaba de una persona, una personalidad, algo que estaría fuera de lugar en una sala de exhibición de muebles diseñada para cualquier Tom, Dick o Harry. Sherlock se sintió culpable husmeando, pero no era realmente husmeando, solo mirando, y no tuvo que ir muy lejos: levantando la falda de la cama, Sherlock vio, debajo de la cama de John, un pequeño montículo cubierto por una manta de repuesto, y cuando lo apartó, descubrió un montón de comida. Una naranja. Una bolsa de nueces. Un tarro de mantequilla de maní. Media docena de barras de granola. Y latas. Latas de pollo, guisantes, frijoles, jamón y champiñones.

Todavía lo estaba haciendo. Seguía robando, atesorando, esperando que el cielo cayera. "Mierda", susurró Sherlock y se sentó sobre sus talones. Quizás realmente fue una compulsión. Tal vez, realmente creía que Sherlock podría matarlo de hambre. De cualquier manera, era un problema. Pero uno para otro día. Dejó caer la falda, se incorporó y se tumbó en la cama para pensar. Dos horas después, John tuvo otra pesadilla. *** 

Tres noches después, Sherlock se sentó en el borde de su cama, escuchando. John estaba de vuelta en su propia cama, su esguince aún sanaba pero ya no lo debilitaba, y Sherlock podía decir que estaba ansioso por regresar a algún sentido de normalidad, y eso significaba devolverle a su anfitrión su dormitorio. Pero lo que no era normal eran los terrores nocturnos. Podía oírlos a través del techo: largos gemidos como de dolor, como de dolor de estómago, o miedo, como una anticipación temida. Luego gritando, a veces llorando. Pasaba todas las noches. Nunca había pasado antes. Es decir, no antes de Wilkes. Sherlock salió de su habitación, caminó con la punta del pie hacia el rellano y miró las escaleras oscuras hacia el dormitorio de John. Un segundo después, la puerta se iluminó en los bordes, ya que John, que debió despertarse con un sudor frío, había encendido la luz para disipar los malos sueños. Pero ahora todo estaba en silencio. ¿Ir arriba y ver cómo está? ¿O sería desagradable, quizás humillante e incluso infantilizante? Después de unos minutos de deliberación, y en el silencio persistente, decidió no hacerlo y regresó a su propia cama. Pero la noche siguiente regresó. Y la noche siguiente. A veces era simplemente dar vueltas y vueltas, a veces gemidos y gritos ahogados. Una vez, llorando. Cada vez, Sherlock quería subir las escaleras, y cada vez se convencía de no hacerlo. «Eres su anfitrión. Tienes todo el derecho». No, razonó. John siempre está bien por la mañana. Solo está trabajando en algo. Durante el día, John hizo todo lo posible por parecer normal. Hizo sus tareas diarias con tanta atención como antes, pero fueron las cosas sutiles las que le dieron a Sherlock la pista del hecho de que no estaba bien. Por un lado, el apetito de John estaba sufriendo. Sherlock observó mientras se obligaba a tomar incluso pequeños bocados, masticar y tragar durante las comidas, todo mientras se veía bastante infeliz. Cuando Sherlock trató de hacer bromas, las sonrisas de John se tensaron y fueron lentas. Se sobresaltó fácilmente, como lo había hecho al principio, a menudo porque estaba perdido en un sueño, aunque los pensamientos oscuros que tenía sobre Sherlock no tenían forma de descifrarlos.

Además, pasó más tiempo mirando la calle desde las ventanas, pero con cautela, como si temiera acercarse demasiado al vidrio, como si pudiera romperse. Durante días, incluso cuando podía moverse sin quejarse, evitaba salir del apartamento solo, y luego solo ante las invitaciones de Sherlock. Estaba pálido, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y respiraba entrecortadamente. Era como si los dos últimos meses no hubieran sucedido, como si reencontrarse con Wilkes hubiera accionado un interruptor y borrado todo el progreso que Sherlock y John habían hecho desde noviembre. Las sombras de su pasado habían vuelto a alzarse, para atormentarlo, y había un referente claro: John creía que lo habían descubierto, que un hombre que lo quería muerto ya sabía dónde encontrarlo, y que tarde o temprano, Wilkes vendría después de él. Sherlock no sabía cómo persuadirlo de lo contrario. Luego llegó la mañana en que John apareció en la cocina para preparar el desayuno con un corte rojo en la cabeza a la altura de la ceja, encima de un montículo de color púrpura y azul. -¡Dios mío! -Exclamó Sherlock, levantándose rápidamente de donde estaba sentado a la mesa, pero, habiendo perdido otra noche de sueño escuchando a John golpeando y arrastrando los pies inquieto por encima de él, estaba exhausto y casi se cae al mostrador. Se enderezó y rodeó la mesa, pero John estaba retrocediendo contra la pared, avergonzado, y volvió la cabeza como para ocultar la herida. 

-¿Qué pasó? 

-Nada, señor, lo siento, señor, un pequeño percance, señor. 

-Déjame ver. 

La mandíbula de John se apretó con fuerza, pero obedeció y volvió la cabeza. Luego, cuando Sherlock levantó una mano para girar la cabeza solo un poco para tener mejor luz, hizo una mueca, pensando que su anfitrión estaba apuntando a presionar contra la contusión. Pensándolo bien, Sherlock dejó caer la mano a su lado.

-¿Te caes de la cama? - preguntó, sabiendo ya que era cierto. -¿Te golpeaste la cabeza con el costado de la mesita de noche?- El color rojo se elevó en las mejillas de John y asintió sutilmente. -¿Deberíamos hablar de esto? Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto.

John negó con la cabeza. -Tendré más cuidado, señor-, fue todo lo que dijo. *** 

Sherlock estaba luchando. No sabía qué hacer, cómo ayudar, qué decir. Ya se había distanciado de la única persona que probablemente podría ayudarlo a manejarlo, pero aún sentía dolor por la Sra. Hudson y no estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces. No hasta que se disculpara por ser tan egoísta. Había intentado pasar una o dos veces para ver cómo estaba John, pero sus intercambios fueron breves e incómodos, y no se quedó mucho tiempo. Dentro y fuera, como una verdadera casera. Pensando que John necesitaba algo que lo distrajera, algo divertido, Sherlock se encontró en la morgue de St Bart's y en compañía de la patóloga, Molly Hooper, con quien generalmente se podía contar para satisfacer sus excéntricas solicitudes de partes del cuerpo. Hoy, fue para… -Un corazón humano-, dijo, sacando la pequeña tina blanca de la nevera, -que pesa 312 gramos. -Espléndido-, dijo mientras giraba la tapa para echar un vistazo. -¿Cuál es el experimento esta vez?-, preguntó con su estilo característico de interés en su vida personal.

-No es un experimento-, respondió, mirando el corazón envuelto en plástico en el lecho de hielo. -Es… instructivo.

-¿Oh?

\- A John le gusta la anatomía. 

-¿John?- De repente se sonrojó y frunció los labios. Peinándose el cabello detrás de la oreja, miró hacia otro lado y dijo con aire forzado y casual: -¿Tu novio?

Sherlock la miró, por un momento desconcertado. -John es mi amigo-. No sabía por qué no reclamó a John como su protegido, pero en ese momento, quería afirmarlo como algo más.

-Oh, claro-, dijo. 

Luego, sintiéndose un poco a la defensiva, cambió de tema agresivamente. ¿Cómo estás, entonces, Molly? Haciendo bien, ya veo. Aumentado cuatro libras desde la última vez que te vi-. Ella jadeó por la nariz y se llevó una mano al estómago, que parecía un poco más acolchado que la última vez que la había visto. Aproximadamente cuatro libras. 

-Dos y medio, corrigió, luego rápidamente retiró la mano.

-No es que sea de tu incumbencia.

-Lo siento-, murmuró. (Pero pesaba cuatro libras).

Se quedó mientras ella colocaba pegatinas en la bañera y marcaba formularios en su portapapeles, y aunque ella ya le había dado la conferencia una docena de veces, revisó la política del hospital sobre desechos médicos, entregándole bolsas de plástico herméticas, instrucciones para limpieza y una fecha límite para devolver el corazón. Hizo sus promesas, como siempre lo hacía, y mientras buscaba su abrigo, pensó en John y en lo emocionado que estaría de tener un nuevo órgano para examinar. No lo expresaría tanto con palabras, pero sus ojos dirían mucho. Sherlock estaba ansioso por verlo.

Casi sin pensar, se volvió hacia Molly y le preguntó: -¿Y cómo está tu protegida?

Molly pareció sorprendida por la inusual cortesía. -¿Qué?

-Tu protegida. Tú eres el anfitrión, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que sí. Yo solo… nunca antes has preguntado por Sunny.

-Soleado.

-Girasol. Pero la llamo Sunny.

-Bien-. Sherlock se mordió la mejilla, preguntándose por qué había comenzado esta conversación. -Esta Sunny… ¿bien?

-¿Por qué me preguntas por Sunny?-, Preguntó Molly con cautela.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. -¿Está mal preguntar por el bienestar de tu protegida?

-No… simplemente es extraño-. Molly parecía estar recuperándose de su sorpresa. -Sunny. Está bien, bien-. Hubo una larga pausa en la que Sherlock le dio la oportunidad de dar más detalles, pero sobre todo el silencio se debió a que no tenía nada más que decir. –Pero…

-¿Pero?-, Repitió.

-Ella acaba de estar… bueno, un poco fuera de lugar últimamente. No es nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con fuera de lugar?

Molly volvió a acomodarse el pelo. -Quizá un poco triste. Un poco… sombría. Pero bien, de verdad. Ella está bien. Sé cómo animarla. Hoy traeré helado a casa después del trabajo.

-Sombría-, repitió. ¿Te refieres a deprimida?

-Quizás esto fue algo bueno. Bueno, no es bueno. No es bueno para Sunny. Pero tal vez era exactamente con quien Sherlock necesitaba hablar, alguien que pasaba por desafíos similares con un protegido infeliz, alguien que se tambaleaba y no sabía qué hacer. Alguien que pueda simpatizar con la posibilidad de… de qué, exactamente? ¿De otra manera? Probó las aguas. 

-¿Crees-, dijo lentamente, probando las palabras en su cabeza antes de hablar, algo que no solía hacer a menudo, -que sería mejor que no estuvieran protegidos?

Para su gran sorpresa, ella instantáneamente, fervientemente, comenzó a negar con la cabeza. -Oh no. ¿Qué quieres decir con no ser protegidos? ¡Qué serían!

-¿Nosotros?

-Sherlock-, dijo, riendo un poco, como si su propuesta fuera una broma. -No funcionaría. 

-¿Por qué no?

-Nos necesitan. ¿Qué harían si no hubiera un programa de atención social de protegido? ¿Te has quedado sin hogar? Eso es lo que los estadounidenses les hacen a sus protegidos. ¿Cómo los llaman allí? Fomenta, eso es correcto. Lo he visto en las noticias. Una vez que los estadounidenses de acogida cumplen los dieciocho, quedan fuera del programa. Es bárbaro. ¿Qué les pasa entonces? Terminan en las calles. Eso es lo que dicen las noticias. Están completamente solos. 

-No todos, respondió Sherlock.

-¿Si incluso uno de ellos terminó sin hogar? ¿Incluso uno? No valdría la pena, ¿verdad? No hay nada peor que la falta de vivienda. No, lo que hacemos, puede que no sea perfecto. Pero es mucho más altruista, ¿no? La mejor solución del mundo. Hermano cuidando al hermano, como debe ser. Por supuesto que existen desafíos, pero hemos llegado tan lejos con este programa. No podemos volver atrás. No. Ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza. -Sunny me necesita. Ella me necesita.

Y John necesitaba a Sherlock. Lo sabía, hasta los huesos. Aún así, el razonamiento de Molly no le cayó bien. John lo necesitaba, y eso era precisamente lo que estaba mal. *** 

El corazón fue una buena elección. John estaba fascinado por ello. Se sentó a la mesa con las manos fuertemente apretadas en su regazo mientras Sherlock manejaba el músculo del tamaño de un puño y señalaba sus características —cámaras, válvulas, ventrículos— y explicaba su función. 

-Empieza a latir en el útero a los 22 días de la concepción-, dijo, -y no se detiene hasta el día de tu muerte.  
-¿En ti…?

-En el útero. Es latín, que significa en el útero. En un adulto sano, el corazón late unas 100.000 veces al día. Extiende eso, digamos, ochenta años, y obtendrás aproximadamente tres mil millones de latidos en la vida de un hombre, todos y cada uno de ellos críticos para mantenerlo con vida. Básicamente, es la bomba del cuerpo: cada minuto, su corazón empuja cinco litros de sangre a través de 60,000 millas de vasos sanguíneos, llevando oxígeno a tus músculos, a tu cerebro. Tu corazón es el músculo más importante de tu cuerpo. 

-¿El corazón de todos hace eso?

-De todos. Eso es biología humana. Esa es tu biología-. Sherlock frunció los labios. -¿Quieres escucharlo?- John ladeó la cabeza. 

-¿Escuchar qué?

-Los latidos de tu corazón. Tengo un estetoscopio por aquí en alguna parte.

Lo sacó de una caja en un estante inferior en la sala de estar y regresó a la cocina. Le indicó a John que se colocara las puntas en los oídos. Respiró sobre el diafragma para calentarlo. 

-Simplemente deslízalo entre los botones de tu camisa-, dijo, -para que esta parte te toque la piel. Y sostenlo contra la pared del pecho, justo aquí-, indicó en su propio pecho.

John siguió las instrucciones. Al principio, tenía el ceño fruncido, como si creyera que tendría que poner toda su energía mental en escucharlo. Pero luego levantó las cejas y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sherlock. 

-¡Lo escucho!-, declaró, con asombro y deleite iluminando sus ojos. -Eso es… ¡Ese es mi corazón!

Examinaron el corazón el resto de la tarde. Hizo que John lo diseccionara con un bisturí, viera un video en línea del trasplante de corazón y repitiera toda su nueva información para demostrar que lo entendía. Cuando sonó el timbre con su comida china para llevar, Sherlock fue a pagar, y cuando regresó, encontró a John una vez más con las puntas del estetoscopio en sus oídos, escuchando el sonido de su propio corazón. Sherlock pensó para sí mismo, eso es todo. Ese es mi John de nuevo como debería ser. Pero el hechizo duró solo mientras el día estuviera claro. Al caer la noche, como un reloj, los malos sueños estaban de vuelta.

***

Escuchó a Lestrade subir las escaleras y gimió. Era temprano, apenas las ocho, y no había dormido. No había dormido porque John no había dormido. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue una pesadilla. Estaba paseando. Por alguna razón, John se había pasado la noche caminando de un extremo a otro de su habitación, a veces deteniéndose durante diez o quince minutos, pero inevitablemente lo recogía de nuevo y caminaba de forma irregular, ligero en un pie, pesado en el otro, ritmo. Sherlock ha pasado la noche contando cada paso enloquecedor. Antes de que el rostro de Lestrade apareciera en lo alto de las escaleras, se lavó el suyo, tratando de despertar. Durante medio segundo, consideró levantarse para saludarlo. Por lo general, prefería estar de pie cuando la gente entraba por su puerta. Pero esta mañana, simplemente no estaba sucediendo.

-Bueno, ¿qué sabes?-, dijo Lestrade al entrar en la habitación. -Vive.

-Vete-, dijo Sherlock. -Has estado muy callado últimamente. Ni un solo texto. 

-Dijiste que ya no era bienvenido-. Lestrade lo miró más de cerca. -¿Tú estás enfermo?

-No.

Los brazos de Sherlock cayeron a los apoyabrazos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te ves como una mierda, amigo. 

Sherlock no respondió, solo dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara hacia adelante y su cabeza cayera hacia atrás. Lestrade se rió un poco mientras cruzaba la habitación y se sentaba en lo que Sherlock había comenzado a pensar que era la silla de John. No es que John lo necesite. Esa mañana solo había hecho una aparición: mear, lavarse y preparar el desayuno. Había regresado a su habitación quince minutos antes. Aun así, Sherlock estaba resentido con Lestrade sentado en esa silla.

-Así de malo, ¿eh? ¿Has estado ya en un médico? 

-No estoy enfermo, Lestrade-, dijo Sherlock, lamentándose de las habilidades de observación del detective menor. 

¿No? Entonces quizás quieras ponerte unos pantalones y unirte a mí en el campo. Niña muerta en el Museo Nacional de Antigüedades. Una bala, directamente en la sien. Tenía una pequeña flor de origami en la mano, así que esa es nuestra primera pista. Podría llevar a alguna parte.

-Así que ve a resolverlo.

-En serio, Sherlock, ¿qué pasa? ¡Esto está en tu calle!

-Hipocresía.

-¡Por qué no!

-Soy un anfitrión. Ahora albergo cosas. 

-Todos somos anfitriones. ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver el hosting con eso? 

Sherlock levantó su cabeza cansada. -Soy un hombre brillante, Lestrade. Más inteligente que casi cualquier otro host que existe. Más inteligente que tú, seguro. 

-¿Quieres que me vaya? Esta es una buena forma de hacer que me vaya. 

-Entonces, ¿por qué es esto tan difícil? ¿Por qué me estoy equivocando? Las cosas iban tan bien, por un tiempo, y luego… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con él?

-Bueno…- Lestrade lo miró con recelo. -¿Quieres decirme qué está pasando?

-John no puede dormir. Entonces no puedo dormir.

Lestrade se encogió de hombros. -Así que dale una pastilla para dormir.

-Tendrá pesadillas.

Lestrade dejó escapar un largo suspiro, claramente sin comprender.

-Quiero decir-, insistió Sherlock, ¿por qué no pudo haber estado…normal?

Un breve estallido de risa escapó de la boca de Lestrade, lo que resultó en una mirada aguda de Sherlock, pero Lestrade salió en su propia defensa. -No eres exactamente a quien yo esperaría que defendiera normalmente.

-No lo digo así. Quiero decir…- Se tambaleó en busca de la palabra. -Intacto. No sé cómo arreglar su tipo de rotura.

-¿Se trata del disparo?

Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada. -Sí, Greg. Se trata del disparo. John recibió un disparo y lo dejaron desangrarse en el suelo, y durante dos semanas se enfrentó a la agonía porque nadie se molestó en darle analgésicos. ¿Qué hacen con él en su lugar? Ponlo en una jaula, déjalo pudrirse, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Miró fijamente. -Dijiste que lo investigarías.

Lestrade asintió superficialmente, pareciendo vacilante.

-¿Bien? ¿Por qué no se procesó a su anfitrión?

Lestrade negó con la cabeza, compasivo. -Porque el anfitrión, Sebastian Wilkes…

-Sé quién era el anfitrión.

-No le disparó.

Sherlock parpadeó con incredulidad. -Sí, lo hizo.

-No, Sherlock. No lo hizo. Leí el informe oficial de la policía. Tu protegido…- Miró alrededor de la habitación como si buscara a John, pero aunque no lo vio, bajó la voz de todos modos. -… se disparó a sí mismo.

-¿Qué?-, dijo Sherlock con toda su voz. 

-Por eso se multó a Wilkes: poner en peligro al protegido. Había permitido que su protegido se apoderara de un arma (por cierto, tenía un permiso) y se hiciera daño. Seguro que debería haber estado más atento. Pero no le disparó. 

-No. No, eso no puede ser correcto-. ¿Podría? ¿John realmente había explicado alguna vez lo que había sucedido ese día, o simplemente había dejado que Sherlock infiriera? Dijo que Wilkes estaba enojado, pero no dio detalles. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿John había intentado suicidarse? 

-Lo siento. Tiene que ser difícil de escuchar-, dijo Lestrade. 

-Si se pegó un tiro, ese bastardo lo llevó a hacerlo-, dijo Sherlock con los dientes apretados. -Lo destrozó lo suficiente como para querer morir. ¿Y cuando no funcionó? Cuando lo encuentran sangrando y al borde de la muerte, ¿qué hacen con él? Prepárelo para el almacenamiento, eso es. Ese era el siguiente paso para él, ya sabes, si no lo hubiera encontrado-. Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. -¿Qué le hace eso a la mente de un hombre? ¿Ser odiado tanto? Y a nadie le importaba. Ninguno. Es suficiente para hacer funcionar el cerebro de cualquiera… gracioso.

-Jesús-, susurró Lestrade. -No me di cuenta…

-¿Darte cuenta de qué?

-Que lo habías sacado de una perrera. 

-¿Y qué pasa si ahí es donde lo conseguí? En primer lugar, no merecía estar allí.

-¡No estoy diciendo que lo hizo! Es solo… - Cuando la boca de Lestrade se cerró y miró hacia otro lado, Sherlock supo que había algo en lo que estaba pensando pero dudando si debía decirlo. Sherlock no tuvo paciencia para eso. 

-¿Qué?

-Nada, no es nada. 

-¿Qué, Lestrade?

Lestrade se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos. -¿Es solo, un protegido de rescate? Jesús, Sherlock, ¿por qué fuiste con un protegido de rescate?

-¿No crees que puedo manejarlo? ¿Por el aspecto de las cosas?- Los dientes de Sherlock se cerraron con un clic y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon.

-Ahora bien, no te lo tomes a mal-, dijo Lestrade, -obviamente buscando el control de daños. Pero podrías haber pensado que tendrías un juicio más claro sobre una cosa así. Seriamente. Un poco sobre tu cabeza, ¿eh? Odio decirlo, lo hago, pero mírate a ti mismo. Te estás ahogando. Incluso yo puedo ver eso. Estás perdiendo el sueño, perdiendo peso, si no estás enfermo ya te diriges rápido. Por favor, dime que no estás de nuevo…

-¿De nuevo, qué?

-Usar de nuevo. 

Si las miradas pudieran matar, Sherlock habría asesinado a Lestrade en ese momento.

-Está bien, está bien-. Lestrade levantó las manos como si se rindiera. -Tuve que preguntar. Es bueno que quieras hacer lo correcto por Jim…

-John.

-John, lo siento. Y lo entiendo, necesita ayuda. Pero tienes que ser honesto contigo mismo, ¿eh? No estás exactamente equipado para darlo. Nadie te culparía si tú sabes… Sherlock se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, perforando a Lestrade con una mirada atrevida. -¿Si yo qué? Pero Lestrade no se acobardó. -Si le encontraras un hogar más adecuado. 

Se quedó boquiabierto, profundamente ofendido. -¡No pienses en eso como fallarle! Piensa en ello como hacer lo mejor para él. ¿Esto?- Hizo un gesto a todo Baker Street. -¿Tu estilo de vida? Puede que no sea lo mejor para un protegido deteriorado como John. 

Sherlock se puso de pie y miró hacia otro lado, solo para encontrarse mirando al espejo. En cambio, se inclinó hacia el cráneo. -No se me ocurre una solución mejor.

-Eso es porque no estás pensando con claridad. Hay cientos de hosts que se adaptan mejor a ese tipo de desafío. Puedo ponerte en contacto con las personas adecuadas. 

-No. Esas personas ahí afuera, simplemente lo arrastran como una tarjeta coleccionable. No seré uno de ellos. No lo haré. 

Lestrade lo intentó de nuevo. -Hay instalaciones especiales, centros de rehabilitación, unidades de cuidados…

-No. Miserables tugurios, los has visto. Terminará muerto si lo envían allí.

-Ese no puede ser su lugar-. Luchando contra el ardor detrás de sus ojos y en su garganta, Sherlock inhaló ruidosamente y pasó una mano con garras a través de sus rizos enredados. No se había duchado adecuadamente en tres días. -Está sufriendo, Lestrade. Ni siquiera entiendes cuán mal. No entiendo. Ha sido herido de tantas maneras que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar para ayudarlo. Pero…

Lestrade también se puso de pie y hundió las manos en los bolsillos. -Supongo que por eso los llaman incurables. 

Incurable. Conocía bien el término. Es lo que llamaron al criminal crónico, excesivamente violento, discapacitado mental y físicamente debilitado entre la clase del protegido. Como los protegidos de Mike. Los incurables eran aquellos para quienes se requería toda una vida de cuidados especiales y especializados, y ningún anfitrión tenía obligación, legal o ética, de aceptar los deberes de cuidar de uno. Pero Sherlock se negó a aplicar la etiqueta a John.

-Creo que tiene un caso con el que seguir adelante, inspector-, dijo en voz baja.

-Correcto -Lestrade dio unos pasos hacia la puerta. -Pero lo piensas un poco, ¿eh? Es mucho para manejar y tú eres un solo hombre. Sé que es desagradable. Y sé que has invertido mucho tiempo y energía en él. Es encomiable. Realmente lo es. Pero una vez que esté, ya sabes, fuera de tus manos, te sentirás como antes de nuevo. 

Permitió una larga pausa, pero cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, dijo: -Salud, Sherlock-, y salió de la habitación.

***

En lo más alto de las escaleras, vestido para el día con una camisa a cuadros azul y blanca abotonada hasta la barbilla, John estaba sentado con las manos sobre la boca, escuchando. Dos voces de hombres, en la sala de estar, golpearon el aire y se levantaron para recibirlo, discutiendo. Uno de ellos, el Sr. Holmes. El otro, el policía del caso de la dama rosa. 

«Es solo un protegido de rescate. Jesús, Sherlock, ¿por qué fuiste con un protegido de rescate?» 

No debería haber estado escuchando a escondidas. Él lo sabía. Estaba mal y se metería en problemas. Pero no pudo decidirse a moverse de ese paso. Debería volver a su habitación, cerrar la puerta y esperar a que el señor Lestrade se fuera, pero era como si estuviera congelado. Su respiración estaba atascada en su pecho, sus ojos dejaron de parpadear e incluso su corazón parecía haberse olvidado de latir. Se preguntó, si lo escuchara a través del estetoscopio ahora, si oiría algo en absoluto.

«Supongo que por eso los llaman incurables». 

Su discusión fue sobre él y qué hacer con él, un protegido roto e incurable. Entonces lo había hecho mal. Todo mal. No había podido actuar con normalidad en el banco después del inesperado encuentro con el señor Wilkes, y a raíz de ese evento no había podido sofocar las pesadillas, donde se encontró allí de regreso, rodeado de oscuridad, esperando con miedo el regreso de sus anfitriones. Se despertó con sudores fríos y puro pánico, y las sombras en su habitación eran hombres que venían a por él y se lo llevaban. Y el señor Holmes, que ya sabía demasiado sobre el tipo de protegido con el que había estado, ahora había visto un poco más y no le gustaba.

«¿Por qué no pudo haber sido simplemente normal?» 

Estaba sucediendo. De nuevo. Su anfitrión estaba cansado de él. Estaba molesto por él. Poco tiempo después, el señor Holmes lo odiaría. John sabía cómo funcionaba esto. Nunca fue lo mismo, por supuesto. A veces fue por una mentira. A veces era una pelea. A veces fue un accidente. Las razones pueden haber sido diferentes, pero una cosa siguió siendo la misma. Tarde o temprano, se equivocó. Luego lo despidieron. Cuando el señor Lestrade se despidió y la puerta se cerró de golpe, John jadeó y se puso de pie. No quería que lo sorprendieran escuchando a escondidas a su anfitrión. El señor Holmes no parecía ser uno para castigar todas las infracciones, pero cada anfitrión tenía un punto de inflexión. John todavía no había descubierto el punto de presión del Sr. Holmes. Se había acercado algunas veces. Había visto el fuego en los ojos de su anfitrión. Pero hasta el momento, se había ahorrado algo más que gritos y burlas. No quería saber si el espionaje fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Tan rápido, se retiró al dormitorio y cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de él, esperando no llamar la atención. Sabía desde el principio que con el señor Holmes no sería diferente. Solo que esperaba durar un poco más. Mucho más. Tres meses no fue mucho tiempo. Incluso en su peor momento, normalmente se quedaba al menos un año. Se había prometido a sí mismo, hacía mucho tiempo, que era una tontería esperar cosas, como quedarse, como amabilidad. Y sobre todo, había sido fácil. Entonces, ¿por qué la idea —¡sólo la idea! - de dejar Baker Street le hacía doler el estómago? John comenzó a caminar. Le dolía el tobillo, pero lo sostuvo. Se frotó la nuca. Se sujetó el estómago y respiró. Apretó los puños. Luego, con la palma de la mano, se golpeó en el costado de la cabeza, tres veces, tan fuerte como pudo.

¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? ¡Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! 

La cama blanda, el edredón cálido, la almohada; su propia ropa y una muda de calcetines y zapatos que le calcen; duchas calientes y té caliente y comidas regulares; La señora Hudson con sus pasteles y tartas, su sonrisa alegre, la forma en que lo llamaba "querido" y "amor", como si lo dijera en serio. Y el señor Holmes…

John se había esforzado tanto por complacerlo, como trataba de complacer a cualquier anfitrión. Pero con el señor Holmes fue diferente. Nunca había tenido un anfitrión como él, alguien que pasara tiempo con él, comiera con él, jugara con él, le enseñara cosas nuevas y simplemente hablara con él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para él. Un anfitrión para sentarse y hablar con su protegido. ¡Y los casos! ¡Incluso se le había permitido acompañar al Sr. Holmes en su trabajo! Pero al igual que antes, como todas esas veces antes, al final, había demostrado ser solo una carga. Una molestia. Algo que es mejor usar, abusar y eliminar. Se golpeó de nuevo, tres veces. ¿Por qué no podía ser un buen protegido? No entendía cómo lo hacían, los buenos. ¿Cómo se las arreglaron para no estropear nunca y quedarse en la misma casa, con la misma familia, toda su vida? Era un misterio que nunca había resuelto. Sin embargo, quizás aún quedaba tiempo. Mientras continuaba caminando y frotándose el cuello y golpeándose en el pecho y contra el cráneo, pensó, tal vez podría arreglar esto. No más errores. No más molestias al Sr. Holmes con sus defectos. No más molestarlo con las pesadillas. Dormiría menos y lo compensaría cuando el señor Holmes saliera con sus maletas. Suficientemente fácil. También mantendría la casa más limpia, cocinaría comidas más agradables, sonreiría más, sería más agradable y estaría más agradecido, como debería ser un buen protegido. Cualquier cosa que el señor Holmes le pidiera que hiciera, lo haría y lo haría bien. Podría volver a hacer feliz al señor Holmes con él, si se esforzaba lo suficiente. ¡Y cómo lo intentaría!

Y luego, tal vez, el Sr. Holmes no sentiría la necesidad de despedirlo. Aún no. 

***

Después de recuperarse, John bajó las escaleras con renovada determinación. Lo primero que hizo fue sonreír al señor Holmes y desearle buenos días. -Buenos días, John -respondió el señor Holmes cansado, mirándolo con una especie de expresión extraña que John no pudo descifrar. «John». A él le gustó eso. Cada vez que lo oía, le gustaba y el señor Holmes lo usaba con frecuencia. Dios, esperaba poder conservarlo. Sería tan bueno llevar una sola cosa con él al siguiente lugar. ¡No! No hay próximo lugar. Quería quedarse en Baker Street. Así que ven, John, se dijo, y haz feliz al señor Holmes. 

-¿Cómo has dormido?-, Preguntó el señor Holmes, mirándolo con ojos azules fijos. 

Sabía que no debería mentir. Después de todo, había escuchado al señor Holmes decirle al señor Lestrade que ninguno de los dos había dormido la noche anterior y se sintió mal por eso. El señor Holmes no debería sufrir una noche de insomnio por su culpa. Pero tampoco pudo confesar por qué no había dormido.

-No lo hice, señor-, admitió. Pero forzó otra sonrisa. "No estaba tan cansado". Para evitar cualquier pregunta de seguimiento, John decidió desviarse. —Yo lavaré los platos ahora, señor Holmes, si no necesita la cocina. Luego, un rápido vistazo al mercado de la esquina. Tengo el tobillo descansado y me di cuenta de que se nos acabaron las nueces de jengibre. Entonces té, si le apetece. Y tal vez, después, si no está demasiado ocupado… ¿un juego?

El señor Holmes lo miró con la boca abierta, y John temió haber llevado las cosas demasiado lejos o haber dicho algo mal. ¿Qué había dicho mal? Sería un trabajador bueno y feliz para mostrar su utilidad. Preparaba un buen té para untar para complacer a su anfitrión con las sutilezas de una vida británica bien hecha, sin exigirle tiempo ni energía. ¿Fue la sugerencia de un juego? Quizás debería haber pedido un recital en su lugar. O tal vez ese era precisamente el problema, y no debería haber hecho ninguna solicitud en absoluto; ese era el ámbito del señor Holmes, no el suyo, decidir qué hacer con su tiempo. Estúpido, estúpido. 

-¿Qué juego?-, dijo el señor Holmes. John respiró de nuevo.

-¿Ajedrez? Si lo desea, señor. Estaría feliz de aprender-. El señor Holmes asintió lentamente. 

-Muy bien. Ajedrez será.

Sonriendo de nuevo, John asintió con la cabeza y se dedicó a las tareas que él mismo había asignado para el día. Primero, los platos del desayuno, que no duró nada. Pero fregó, enjuagó y secó minuciosamente cada plato y utensilio antes de dejarlos con cuidado en sus armarios mientras el Sr. Holmes se acomodaba con su computadora portátil y bostezaba ampliamente cada pocos minutos. Después, se vistió abrigadamente, pero con mayor cuidado para envolver la bufanda alrededor de su boca y bajarse el sombrero hasta las orejas para ocultar su rostro, no fuera a ser visto en las calles por ojos hostiles. El señor Holmes lo miró pero no dijo nada. Luego verificó dos veces que tenía su tarjeta bancaria de permiso de protegido en su bolsillo y aseguró las pulseras de identificación en sus muñecas, y salió. Trató de parecer imperturbable, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos saltaran o miraran hacia atrás por encima del hombro cada pocos pasos. Por si acaso. Una vez de regreso en el piso, volvió a saludar al señor Holmes con cada gramo de amabilidad que poseía, lo que le valió otro saludo, pero uno vacilante con las cejas bajas. Correcto. Té. Mejor sigue adelante. Mejor no molestar. Puso la tetera a hervir y abrió el paquete de nueces de jengibre, colocándolas ordenadamente en un plato. Luego sacó una bandeja y comenzó a colocar las tazas de té y los platillos tradicionales, la tetera, el azucarero y la leche. Quizás al Sr. Holmes le gustaría unos bocadillos de pepino. Así que cuando el agua comenzó a silbar, él también hizo eso.

Pero aunque intentó una devoción resuelta a la tarea que tenía entre manos, sus pensamientos comenzaron a hacer lo que siempre hacían, y se deslizaron. Mientras sacaba el cuchillo a través del pepino, cortando en rodajas finas, recordó los encurtidos a medio comer que una vez sacó del contenedor en el borde de Southwark Park, parte del rollo de salchicha y papas fritas que alguien arrojó en un sobre de aluminio. Habían sido blandas, pero eso no importaba, porque se las había comido tan rápido que casi se ahogaba. Todavía tenía esos impulsos, a veces incluso ahora. En su camino hacia o desde las tiendas, veía un cubo a punto de reventar y se preguntaba si quedaba algo de una hamburguesa, o restos de un giróscopo, o las migas en el fondo de una bolsa de patatas fritas. El señor Wilkes se enfadará, pensó, si se entera. Así que los domingos se apresuraba a volver a casa, se lavaba la boca en el fregadero, se frotaba las manos y se revisaba a sí mismo para ver si tenía manchas de grasa o migas, o cualquier evidencia de que hubiera estado escondiendo comida. 

-¿Todo bien, John?- gritó el señor Holmes desde su sillón. 

Solo entonces, John se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie junto al fregadero, frotándose las manos con fuerza bajo un grifo abierto mientras la tetera burbujeaba detrás de él. Su corazón se aceleraba y había empezado a sudar de repente. Jadeó y cerró el grifo.

-Bien, señor-, dijo sin aliento, pero no se dio la vuelta. No quería que el señor Holmes le viera la cara.

«Sé bueno. Sé agradable. Sé normal». 

Cuando consideró que era seguro moverse, se deslizó por la encimera hasta la tetera y continuó preparando el té. Llevó la bandeja de té a la sala de estar, consciente de la alfombra para no tropezar, con cuidado de no empujar la bandeja o dejar tintineando la tapa de la olla. Dejándolo sobre la mesa, lanzó una rápida mirada al señor Holmes, que seguía escribiendo en su computadora portátil, bastante contento de esperar a que le sirvieran el té. John sabía cómo le gustaba. Vertió el té de la tetera en la taza de té del señor Holmes sobre su platillo, casi hasta el borde, pero con espacio suficiente para la leche y dos azúcares, y revolvió.

Levantó el platillo con la taza humeante y se volvió para servirlo a su anfitrión. Mientras Sherlock alcanzaba la taza, sus ojos se levantaron y se encontraron con los de John. John vio algo allí, algo nuevo, algo que no entendía y no podía nombrar, y le asustó. Fue entonces cuando todo salió mal. Fuera de su control, la mano derecha de John en el platillo se estremeció violentamente. La taza se inclinó desde el precipicio y el señor Holmes, en rápida reacción, apartó su portátil de su camino con una mano. Pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que el té hirviendo se derramara, y se derramó directamente sobre el regazo del señor Holmes. Con un grito, dejó caer el portátil al suelo y se puso de pie de un salto, pero un brazo agitado tiró la taza y el platillo de las manos de John por completo, y John vio con horror cómo se estrellaban contra las baldosas que cubrían la chimenea. El platillo se partió y la taza de té se partió, y John, perdiendo el equilibrio en el gran trastorno, dio un paso hacia atrás, su pie cayó directamente sobre la pantalla de la computadora portátil con un crujido repugnante mientras un golpe de dolor recorría su tobillo curado. 

-¡Mierda!-, gritó el señor Holmes. ¡Mierda!

Se estaba quitando los pantalones empapados del cuerpo, pero el vapor seguía subiendo.

-¡Maldita sea!

Por reflejo, John se quedó helado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y encorvó los hombros, esperando el golpe. Pero pasaron unos segundos, y se atrevió a abrir los ojos, y encontró los ojos del señor Holmes ardiendo mientras miraba a John consternado, con el pecho agitado y los labios retorcidos, pero incapaz de hablar.

-Yo... -chilló John, sin saber si debía humillarse y pedir perdón, o callarse y esperar a que el señor Holmes se lamentara por él. Pero en el mismo momento, el señor Holmes dijo con brusquedad: -Iré a cambiarme-. Luego pasó junto a John y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

En el silencio que siguió, John cayó de rodillas junto a la computadora portátil. Su pantalla oscura era como un cristal roto. A solo un brazo de distancia estaban la taza de té y el platillo roto. Su mano derecha temblaba como loca, así que la hizo una bola y la apretó contra su estómago. Pero con la izquierda, alcanzó el asa de la taza de té blanca y la levantó del charco. Una larga grieta atravesó una de las campanilla.

¡Qué había hecho! ¡Había dañado el juego de té! ¡El juego de té de la madre del señor Holmes! Había hecho exactamente lo que el otro señor Holmes había dicho que haría, y había destruido algo precioso para su anfitrión. ¡Y en el mismo momento, también había arruinado una computadora costosa! Pero lo que era peor, lo lastimaría. Había causado dolor y heridas a su anfitrión y, oh Dios, ¡qué había hecho! Tal comportamiento fue de la más alta depravación, ¡absolutamente imperdonable!

Quería llorar. Ni siquiera había durado el día. Ahora se acabó. El señor Holmes lo golpearía, como se merecía. Tal vez matarlo de hambre y quitarle la cama y toda la ropa mientras él iba en busca de otro comprador. Número diecinueve. Tembló de miedo. 

«Por favor Dios, déjame morir».

En cambio, limpió. John se mordió la lengua para evitar las lágrimas, tomó las delicadas piezas de porcelana y las reunió en un paño de cocina, que colocó con reverencia y arrepentimiento sobre la mesa junto al resto del juego. Luego absorbió el té frío de las baldosas, las tablas del suelo y la alfombra. También lo fregaría con un champú, una vez que se las arreglara con el resto. También levantó la computadora portátil rota del piso y la colocó al otro lado de la mesa. Entonces no hubo nada que hacer. Por mucho que quisiera huir, al dormitorio de arriba o a la calle, sabía que sería peor para él si el señor Holmes lo tuviera que ir a buscar. Así que esperó. Pero su mano no dejaba de temblar.

Pareció una eternidad, pero por fin, la puerta del dormitorio del señor Holmes se abrió y sus pasos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo. A John se le secó la boca y, durante medio segundo, su visión se oscureció y pensó que podría desmayarse de terror. Pero se mantuvo de pie y mantuvo los puños cerrados a los costados. El señor Holmes apareció con pantalones limpios y una camisa azul oscuro, las mangas arremangadas hasta justo por debajo de los codos. Pero no llevaba nada. John había esperado algo, como un bate de cricket, o tal vez su fusta, pero parecía que serían solo los puños. Los ojos del señor Holmes rozaron la mesa donde estaban sus posesiones arruinadas.

-Sofá, creo-, dijo, haciendo un gesto, justo antes de tomar asiento allí.

John no entendió. ¿Y el sofá? ¿Le golpearía en el sofá? Paralizado, no se movió. 

-Siéntate, John - dijo el señor Holmes, más directamente, y señaló el lugar junto a él con la cabeza. 

Obedientemente, John se acercó al sofá y sintió que las tablas del suelo gemían siniestramente bajo sus pies mientras caminaba. 

-¿Cómo está la mano?

Ahora estaba agarrando la una con la otra, tratando de calmarla. Tragando saliva, deseando que su voz no se espesara por la emoción o exponga su temor, dijo en voz baja:

—Lo siento, señor. Intento controlarlo. Pero a-a veces…- Ni siquiera pudo terminar. No podía levantar la cabeza. Se quedó mirando la alfombra entre sus pies. Luego, aún más curioso, el señor Holmes extendió hacia él una palma abierta.

-¿Puedo ver?

Su imaginación se estaba volviendo loca. ¿El señor Holmes le golpearía la mano con una vara? ¿La apuñalaría con un bolígrafo? ¿Rompería sus dedos? ¿Quemarle las palmas? Trémulamente, entregó su propia mano derecha a la de su anfitrión. Allí, continuó temblando de manera irreprimible y se estremeció dos veces, y si hubiera podido, se habría retirado, pero su cuerpo no era el suyo. Él lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido.

El señor Holmes levantó la otra mano y la apoyó sobre la de John. Luego presionó, suavemente. Apretó hasta que la mano de John quedó aplastada entre las dos del señor Holmes. John se puso rígido y dejó de respirar, esperando el repentino tirón que torcería los huesos de su muñeca y los rompería como palillos de dientes.

-Estaba pensando-, dijo el Sr. Holmes, -a la luz de… bueno, a la luz de lo que acaba de pasar…- venía, ahora, ahora mismo, y no podía detenerlo, nada de lo que hacía podía detenerlo. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar y le hizo sangre. -…que podríamos comenzar algunos ejercicios internos. Terapias, por así decirlo, para la mente y el cuerpo. Técnicas calmantes. Cosas que te ayuden a dormir, que te ayuden con los temblores, ese tipo de cosas. 

Era como si el señor Holmes hubiera empezado a hablar en una lengua completamente diferente por lo que John no entendía. Él no respondió. No pudo. No podía encontrarle sentido. 

-Esta mañana comencé a investigar-, continuó el Sr. Holmes. -Es posible que no podamos contratar a un profesional, pero hay suficiente información en línea para improvisar una especie de régimen terapéutico al que seguir, aquí mismo en casa. Ambos lo haremos. Creo que sería bueno tener prácticas diarias para desarrollar la fuerza y la destreza, similar a lo que has estado haciendo con tu hombro, pero aplicándolo de manera más amplia, lo que dicen que puede ayudar a controlar la ansiedad mental. En cuanto a las pesadillas, puede que tengamos que experimentar un poco, pero algunos sitios web recomiendan ciertos tés o música relajante o incluso ejercicios de escritura y ensayos de imágenes que mantienen la mente tranquila y ayudan a prevenir las pesadillas. Supongo que tomará algo de trabajo, pero podría beneficiarnos a los dos tener algunas metas a largo plazo, algo que esperar, para que el futuro no sea así… da miedo, supongo. ¿Qué piensas?

Soltó la mano de John, ahora bastante quieta, de regreso a él.

El temblor parecía haberse transferido al labio inferior de John y no podía dejar de parpadear. No había sido herido. El señor Holmes solo quería hablar con él. ¿Hablar? Pero John no podía confiar en lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente no podía. Estaba listo para la reprimenda: eres un mal hombre, John. Un mal protegido. Había estado esperando el despido: no puedo retenerte más. Pero estas no fueron palabras ni de reproche ni de rechazo, sino…. preparación. Preparación para un futuro, su futuro, allí mismo, en Baker Street.

-¿John?

-¿Quiere decir…-, preguntó con voz ronca, atreviéndose a pronunciar las palabras que temía haber entendido mal, que puedo quedarme?

Fue el turno del señor Holmes de parecer confundido. Su boca se abrió, pero pasaron varios segundos antes de que lograra decir algo.

-Eso nunca estuvo en duda.

-Pero…- A John le dolía el pecho por la falta de aliento. -Pero le rompí la taza de té de su madre… lo lastimé…

-¿Y? 

Pero cuando John, perplejo, no pudo decir nada más, el señor Holmes continuó -Ninguna de esas cosas importa.

El señor Holmes suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No del todo exasperado, pero en una versión cansada. 

-Escúchame, John, y confía en mí cuando te digo esto: no hay nada que puedas hacer, nada en absoluto, que me haga despedirte. Quise decir lo que dije. Esta es tu casa. Tu hogar. Hoy y mañana y durante el tiempo que quieras. Así que por su puesto. Por supuesto que puedes quedarte. ¡Aquí es donde perteneces!

¿Hogar? La palabra llenó su cabeza con una extraña especie de timbre y ligereza. Entonces las reverberaciones se esparcieron por su piel como un rubor que se hundió en su corazón, su corazón palpitante, latidos que podía escuchar con fuerza en sus oídos, y si presionaba sus manos contra su pecho, estaba seguro de que podía sentir ese extraño músculo del tamaño de un puño como si fuera a desgarrar su cuerpo por completo. ¿Estaba muriendo? John ya no pudo luchar contra eso. Algo brotaba de lo más profundo de él y, al concluir las palabras del señor Holmes, salió a la superficie y se abrió paso. Dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

-¡John! - gritó el señor Holmes.

Una mano cayó sobre su espalda, pero no una mano dura; y un cuerpo se deslizó más cerca, pero no un cuerpo enojado. De repente, el señor Holmes lo sostenía como si fuera a caerse si no lo hacía, con un brazo alrededor de su espalda y apretando su brazo, riendo, pero no con crueldad. 

-No pensaste… Bueno, claramente lo hiciste. ¡Y sobre una taza de té rota! Oh, querido amigo. ¡Querido, querido!

El señor Holmes lo acercó aún más y el otro brazo le rodeó la cabeza. Algo extraño estaba pasando en su cabecita divertida. Mientras que una parte de él deseaba retroceder ante el toque, por llamarlo un truco o una artimaña o un presagio de algo malo por venir, otra parte comenzó a calentarse. Ansiaba sentir la suave presión contra su piel, la suave mano acariciando su cabeza. No podía dejar de llorar, tan abrumado, tan confundido, pero el señor Holmes no se reía de él. Ya no se reía de nada.

-Supongo que debería preguntar, ¿no es así?- El señor Holmes siguió frotándole el brazo suavemente; un pulgar siguió acariciando su cabello. ¿Quieres quedarte, no?

Las lágrimas llenaron las manos de John donde escondió su rostro, y su garganta estaba demasiado ahogada para hablar. Pero él podía asentir, y asintió vigorosamente.

-Bien, bien. Porque te quiero muchísimo, John. Ya lo sabes, espero.

Todo era demasiado irreal. No podía hacer nada más que sentarse y llorar. El señor Holmes no pudo hacer nada más que dejarlo y abrazarlo.

-Sí, sí, perteneces aquí mismo -dijo el señor Holmes, su voz profunda retumbaba tan cerca que John podía sentirla en su pecho dolorido. -Quiero que sepas que quiero que lo creas-. Su agarre en el brazo de John se alivió, lo frotó suavemente y se transfirió a su espalda, donde continuó frotando amplios y relajantes círculos. -Mira este lugar. Continúa, John. Mira dónde estás sentado.

Lentamente, John bajó las manos y levantó la cabeza. El señor Holmes cogió una caja de la mesa de café, cogió un pañuelo de papel y se lo pasó para que se secase la cara.

-Este es tu piso-, dijo. -Ve y dilo: «este es mi piso».

John tragó, pero el nudo en su garganta no desapareció. -Este…- No podía dejar de temblar. Pero sus ojos miraron a su alrededor al espacio que no hace mucho parecía tan extraño y aterrador y ahora era familiar y cálido. 

-¿Este es mi piso?, repitió.

El señor Holmes señaló. -Esa es mi silla. Dilo.

Miró el sillón rojo junto al fuego, cubierto con una manta doblada gris y roja, que había estado allí desde el día de su llegada, pero nunca había visto a nadie más sentado allí, ni siquiera a la señora Hudson. "Esa es mi silla". "Esa es la puerta de mi casa", dijo a continuación el señor Holmes. "Y yo estoy a cargo de quién lo atraviesa". "Esa es mi puerta de entrada", dijo John, abrazándose a sí mismo por los codos. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, tan abrumado estaba por lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía seguirle el ritmo con un solo pañuelo. "Esa es mi taza", dijo el Sr. Holmes a continuación, "y hago un té muy bueno". "Esa es mi taza", dijo John. "Esas son mis cortinas. Esa es mi mesa. Este es mi sofá. Dilo, John, todo es tuyo. Todo ello. 

Repitió estas cosas, y más, reclamando todo el piso como suyo, el lugar al que pertenecía y el que le pertenecía. El señor Holmes lo dejaría quedarse, porque quería que lo hiciera. Porque John quería. Pensó que estaba soñando. Temía despertar. 

-Y yo soy tu amigo-, dijo el señor Holmes. 

John giró la cabeza para mirar al señor Holmes y abrió la boca para repetir. Pero no pudo. No pudo decir esas palabras. Fue demasiado. Todo lo que quería hacer era llorar.

-Está bien-, dijo el Sr. Holmes. Una vez más, su mano acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza de John. Él sonrió con tristeza. 

-No tienes que decir eso. No hasta que te lo creas.

*** 

En el silencio de su habitación esa noche, John practicó las palabras, en voz baja, pero en voz alta. 'Esta es mi casa.' Empezaba a sentirse real. Probó con otro. 'Esta es mi cama.' Aquella primera noche, después de que los hombres de la mudanza lo subieran por las escaleras y él y el Sr. Holmes lo hubieran colocado con sábanas y el edredón hinchado, tuvo miedo de tocarlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había dormido en una cama real para él mismo que ni siquiera podía recordar dónde o cuándo había sido. Se había acostumbrado a los suelos duros, las camas de periódicos y los catres con barrotes en el medio, por lo que tenía que arrugarse de un extremo o del otro con una manta demasiado fina y demasiado pequeña, incluso en invierno.

Esa primera noche en esta habitación, sintiendo que estaba haciendo algo mal, bajó las mantas. Se sentó y el colchón se hundió bajo su peso, suave pero firme. Por fin, se acostó y se cubrió los hombros con las mantas calientes. Pero no pudo soportarlo. La culpa era abrumadora. De modo que había dormido en el suelo esa primera noche, en un rincón, sin ni siquiera una manta o almohada, dejando la cama intacta. Pasaron varias noches más, después de varios días más en que el señor Holmes no se había librado de él, antes de que reuniera el valor para tentar al destino y pasar la noche en la cama. Luego durmió profundamente, en perfecta comodidad. Ahora lo sabía con certeza: esta era su cama. "Este es mi reloj", intentó a continuación. Tocó el reloj Tag Heuer que había colocado en la mesita de noche. Caminó hasta el armario y nombró cada camisa, cada par de pantalones, cada par de calcetines y cada par de zapatos, el suyo. Luego giró y vio la pintura de Dover en la pared. Se paró frente a él. 

“Esta es mi memoria, y mi memoria no es mala. Me lo puedo quedar aquí, en esta habitación. Mi habitación. Y el señor Holmes es mi…'' 

Él se tambaleó. Quería decirlo, pero tenía miedo y no podía decir por qué.

Porque el señor Holmes le había dado, no solo un piso, sino una casa, y no se lo iba a quitar. Dijo que no. Sin importar los errores de John, sin importar sus defectos, y sin importar lo que hubiera estado con otros anfitriones en otros lugares, John estaba allí para quedarse. El señor Holmes también había dicho, más de una vez, que el pasado de John era suyo, para mantenerlo y esconderlo, si quería. Nunca lo obligarían a compartirlo. Y nunca quiso hacerlo. Era demasiado espantoso, y antes de hoy, John creía que, si alguna vez el señor Holmes se enterara, nunca podría volver a mirarlo de la misma manera. No era seguro. Entonces, ¿por qué, ahora, sintió la necesidad de hablarlo, compartirlo? ¿Qué pensaría realmente el señor Holmes?

«-Quiero ayudarte, John, -le había dicho. -No puedo ayudarte si no entiendo lo que te pasó».

¿Ayuda? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Ayudarle cómo?

No se podía borrar lo que había sucedido, las cosas terribles que había hecho, lo horrible que había sido. Pero, supuso, si alguien podía ayudarlo a ser un buen protegido ahora, ese era el señor Holmes. Cerrando los ojos, y con el poco coraje que residía en su débil corazón, lo intentó de nuevo, susurrando las peligrosas palabras, no fuera que alguna fuerza oscura e inquietante lo escuchara y lo arrancara de este lugar como castigo. 

-El señor Holmes es mi… amigo.


	14. El Banquero de dos caras

La mañana llegó tranquilamente, como calzados con zapatillas. Sherlock parpadeó lentamente hasta quedar consciente. La luz del sol se asomaba a través de la rendija de las cortinas, pero había echado de menos los movimientos antes del amanecer a los que se había acostumbrado: los ligeros pasos que se paseaban por el suelo encima de él, el ruido blanco de la ducha, la cadena del inodoro. ¿John ya se había levantado? ¿O por primera vez desde su llegada, se había permitido dormir hasta la luz del día? Cogió su teléfono: 09.49. Sherlock se frotó los ojos para aclararlos, seguro de que había leído mal los números. Antes de John, había dormido hasta tarde todo el tiempo. Pero desde diciembre, se había despertado a más tardar a las ocho. Al principio, había sido para salir del piso lo más rápido posible y no tener que lidiar con eso… cosas. En estos días, había razones para quedarse. Además, John siempre tenía el desayuno listo antes de las quince y cuarto. Claramente, ambos estaban exhaustos. Obviamente, ambos necesitaban dormir. Y así, sin querer molestar a un John que aún dormía, Sherlock permaneció en la cama y hojeó las noticias en su teléfono, buscando distraídamente algo que pudiera parecer un caso. Pero sus ojos seguían salteando los titulares sobre el crimen, aterrizando en cambio en otros asuntos de interés, a los que había estado acostumbrado a pasar por alto: Programa de microchip que se lanzará en 2033: ¿La identificación de brazaletes se convertirá en cosa del pasado? Auto-Warding, la nueva tendencia entre los jóvenes de 18 a 23 años, alcanza su punto más alto: ¿Por qué tantos jóvenes están renunciando a su condición de independiente en favor de la atención de por vida? Siguiendo el ejemplo de New Britain, Australia se convierte en el decimotercer país en lanzar un programa piloto de Protegido. No, no quería leerlo, nada de eso. No esta mañana. Se frotó la cara, flexionó los dedos de los pies y se levantó aturdido de la cama. Bostezando, se acercó a la puerta, se puso su bata azul de medianoche y abrió la puerta. Allí, casi aplasta a Billy el Calavera bajo sus pies. Durante un período de incontables segundos, miró al suelo, perfectamente desconcertado. ¿Por qué Billy estaba sentado fuera de su puerta? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? John era la única otra persona en casa, y dado que el viejo Billy no tenía piernas ni autonomía, la única explicación era que John lo había movido, lo cual era perfectamente extraño. ¿Por qué John…? Sé que lo encuentras… difícil. Te resulta difícil hablar de cosas. Cosas que pasaron. Antes de... Sherlock se agachó lentamente y recogió el cráneo con ambas manos. Si es demasiado difícil pronunciar esas primeras palabras, deja que Billy te ayude.

Oh. ¡Oh! Era una señal, una señal, la marca especial de John de pedir algo. Cuando movió el violín, estaba pidiendo música. Cuando movió el cráneo...

Así que, después de todo, estaba despierto. Debía haber estado despierto durante horas y Sherlock, tan cansado como un perro, había dormido durante sus abluciones matutinas. Ahora, con su comprensión agudizada, cualquier neblina persistente de sueño se vaporizó en un instante. Con la calavera en la mano, Sherlock se dirigió directamente a la sala de estar. Esto era… trascendental. John quería hablar. Era demasiado tímido para acercarse a Sherlock directamente, pero poner a Billy justo afuera de la puerta de Sherlock como señal era una audacia que nunca había visto en John. Bien. Además de saltar frente a una pistola apuntando y amenazar con tomar una píldora venenosa para salvar a Sherlock de una muerte segura. (Los resultados del laboratorio habían regresado: John tenía razón)

Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, encontró a John de pie en el centro, esperándolo. Había algo curiosamente contradictorio en su postura. Sostuvo los brazos a los lados, los puños apretados con fuerza, acompañado como siempre por la cabeza ligeramente hundida. Aún así, sus pies estaban plantados y su espalda estaba recta, lo que sugería algo más asertivo, o al menos decidido.

Pero más de lo que su postura le recomendaba a Sherlock su determinación. Estaba completamente vestido con su mejor camisa, una camisa negra abotonada, metida cuidadosamente en jeans con cinturón, y parecía haber tenido un poco más de cuidado en su presentación, incluido peinarse el cabello con agua. Era lo suficientemente largo para tener un poco de estilo, y John lo había separado cuidadosamente a un lado. También había tenido más cuidado con la navaja. Debido a la castración, John no tenía mucho vello facial, pero tenía que afeitarse y habitualmente se saltaba la curva justo debajo de la mandíbula del lado izquierdo. Hoy, lo había afeitado suavemente. Por algunas milésimas de segundos, Sherlock parpadeó ante la imagen que veía de John y sintió un leve revoloteo en su estómago. Era un hombre guapo, notó Sherlock, y probablemente ni siquiera lo sabía. ¿Qué pensó cuando se enfrentó al espejo? 

-Buenos días, John-. Sherlock levantó un poco el cráneo. -Yo, recibí tu mensaje.

-Sí, señor-, dijo John.

Su voz también tenía una contradicción. Habló de una manera que pretendía tener confianza, pero las palabras salieron débilmente. Estaba asustado, pero decidido. Sherlock caminó hacia el manto y volvió a colocar el cráneo en su lugar.

-¿Algo en tu mente?

John debe haberlo ensayado en su cabeza, porque sus palabras salieron rápidamente y sonaban bien practicadas.

—Si le parece, señor Holmes, es usted mi anfitrión y hay cosas que debe saber. Sobre quién era antes de llegar a Baker Street y las cosas que he hecho.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

-Todo lo que tengas que decirme, lo escucharé-, dijo. Pero lo diré de nuevo: no tienes que decirme nada. No si no quieres-. Pero su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza, a pesar de todo lo que quería saber. 

-Gracias, señor. Pero… 

Esta parte evidentemente no fue ensayada. Su cabeza se inclinó un poco más hacia un lado y se lamió los labios con nerviosismo. Lo miró tímidamente, pero mantuvo el contacto visual, algo que Sherlock sabía que era difícil de hacer para él.

-Dijo que lo haría… ¿ayudarme?

Las palabras cortaron a Sherlock rápidamente. -Por supuesto.

-¿Para convertirme en un buen protegido?

-John, eres demasiado duro contigo mismo. Eres un buen protegido. Hombre, quiero decir. No hay nada que hayas hecho jamás… 

-Perdóneme, señor. No sabe las cosas que he hecho.

La interrupción lo humilló y cerró la boca. Lo que sea que atormentara a John, tenía que decirlo. Confesión, compulsión, catarsis, lo que lo impulsara, tenía que decirlo. Entonces, ¿quién era Sherlock para detenerlo?

Sherlock hizo un gesto. -¿Nos sentamos?

John asintió con ansiedad y se movió de inmediato a su silla. Sherlock fue un poco más lento. En cambio, fue al sofá donde tomó una pequeña almohada con el antiguo diseño de Unión Jack de antes de la Gran Guerra.

Cuando era un niño pequeño y travieso, Sherlock a menudo se metía en problemas. Por hablar de espaldas e insultar a los adultos, por meterse en escaramuzas con los otros niños estúpidos, por convertir su habitación en un verdadero desastre. Y cuando lo hizo, su paciente madre lo sentó, puso un conejito de peluche en su regazo y le hizo decirle exactamente lo que había hecho, sin mentiras. Era más fácil hablar de cosas desagradables, decía a menudo, si tenías un conejito al que abrazar.

Volviendo a la chimenea, le entregó la almohada a John. -Si necesitas sostener algo-, dijo simplemente, y se sentó. Al principio, John pareció sorprendido y confundido. Luego, sin ningún alboroto, asintió y sostuvo la almohada contra su estómago, con dos manos superpuestas sobre ella. Durante un largo rato, no pasó nada. Sherlock pensó que John estaba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero cuando el insoportable silencio se prolongó y John, parpadeando rápidamente, hizo dos comienzos en falso antes de que se le quebrara la voz, Sherlock supo que tendría que ayudar en las cosas. 

-Quizás-, dijo, -podría hacer preguntas. ¿Eso ayudaría? 

John asintió. Pero parecía aterrorizado. De acuerdo entonces. John quería hablar, pero no sabía cómo, así que le había cedido el control a Sherlock. Tendría que tener cuidado, entonces, con lo que pedía. Entonces, ¿por dónde empezar? ¿Desde el principio? Tenía tantas preguntas, preguntas dentro y encima y uniendo las manos con preguntas, pero por lo demás había llegado a esta entrevista sin estar preparado. ¿Comenzar con el anfitrión número uno y continuar hasta Sebastian Wilkes? ¿Preguntarle sobre el tatuaje, o la pierna, o el temblor en su mano derecha? Decidió que no. El asunto más urgente que tenía entre manos, lo que había alterado el progreso de John, lo que lo había llevado a Baker Street en primer lugar, había sido su último anfitrión, así que ahí era donde comenzaría: desde el final.

-Tu último anfitrión. Sebastian Wilkes-. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de John y asintió. -El día que te dispararon… - ¿Debería preguntarlo directamente? ¿Wilkes le disparó o intentó quitarse la vida? En ese momento, perdió el coraje y lo preguntó de otra manera. -Algo malo pasó ese día. ¿Quieres decirme qué?

La respuesta de John llegó vacilante. 

-El Señor Wilkes… estaba… enojado.

Sherlock ya sabía eso y John no estaba dando más detalles. Para un hombre que estaba dispuesto a hablar, realmente no sabía cómo. Esto sería como sacarse los dientes. 

-¿Por qué estaba enojado?

Los puños de John estaban cerrados. Como antes, estaba teniendo dificultades para mirar a Sherlock directamente.

-Me sorprendió haciendo algo malo. 

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

John cerró los ojos. Respirando. -Escabullirme del piso, señor.

¿Estabas corriendo?

-No, señor-. Con gravedad, negó con la cabeza y luego abrió los ojos para mirar sus manos dobladas sobre la almohada. -No corría.

Quizás había pasado el toque de queda, entonces. Preguntó: -¿A qué hora del día?

-Alrededor de las dos en punto. En un domingo.

-¿Estabas...?

-No debía salir del piso los domingos. 

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza, preguntando. -¿Por qué no?

-No era lunes. 

Con los ojos entrecerrados con disgusto, Sherlock se burló. -¿Estás diciendo que te dieron permiso para salir del piso sólo una vez a la semana? ¿En un lunes? 

-Sí, señor, de diez a dos, para hacer las compras de la semana.

Sherlock controló su reacción, pero por dentro estaba gritando: ¡Cuatro horas a la semana! ¡Había sido un verdadero prisionero en su propia casa! ¿Quieres decir que te mantuvo encerrado? ¿Por qué te haría eso?

Por primera vez, John apretó la almohada contra su estómago. -Como ha aprendido usted mismo, señor Holmes. Soy un ladrón. *** Los oficiales de la CSM lo arrastraron al edificio por el cogote de la camisa, lo agarraron por los brazos en el ascensor hasta el piso quince y lo llevaron hasta la puerta que decía 1405, donde lo golpearon tres veces. Respondió el señor Wilkes con cara de enfado.

-Número de registro de distrito JW6462-11, tiempo cumplido, siete días. Por favor firme aquí.

El señor Wilkes apretó el pulgar contra el lector de la tableta, pero estaba mirando con dureza a su protegido, que bajó los ojos avergonzado.

-Dámelo aquí-, dijo el señor Wilkes, tirando de él a través del umbral por la parte delantera de su chaqueta.

-Son tres infracciones ahora-, dijo uno de ellos. Tenga en cuenta: está restringido a un radio de media milla durante los próximos veintiún días. Y, señor Wilkes, lo recordará: las multas solo aumentan a partir de aquí.

-Eso es lo que dijiste después del primero -le cortó el señor Wilkes. Luego cerró la puerta de golpe. Dio media vuelta, agarró a su protegido del brazo y lo empujó por el pasillo. -Cocina. Ahora.

-¡Lo siento, señor Wilkes!

-Cállate. 

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, el señor Wilkes lo detuvo y lo empujó contra la pared, sus seis pies se elevaban sobre él, y trató de parecer aún más pequeño, como si se encogiera más, simplemente desapareciera.

El señor Wilkes le dio una bofetada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, eh?- Lo abofeteó de nuevo. -Ladrón. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sus dedos presionaron planos contra la pared detrás de él, un recordatorio de no levantar sus manos. -Perdóneme. Tenía hambre.

El señor Wilkes se resistió. -¿Hambriento?- Bofetada. -¿No te doy de comer?- Bofetada. -¿No te cuido yo?- Bofetada. -Ingrato, eso es lo que eres. 

Le dolía la cara, pero sabía que era mejor no tocarlo o protegerlo. -Estoy agradecido, señor. Muy agradecido. Es solo…

-¿Qué? Vamos, Tiny, dímelo. Dices que tenías hambre, así que debe ser culpa mía. ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? ¿Que tu robo es culpa mía?

Tiny vio que la mano del señor Wilkes comenzaba a elevarse de nuevo en su periferia y se apresuró a aplacar a su anfitrión.

—No, señor, no. Me cuida muy, muy bien. Es un buen anfitrión, el mejor. 

La mano abierta del señor Wilkes se convirtió en un dedo acusador. -Te pillo mintiéndome, o robándome a mí, o a cualquiera, solo una vez más, haré que te arrepientas durante un año. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Sí, señor, sí. 

-Una galleta más debajo de la almohada, una bolsa de patatas fritas de un puesto al aire libre, cualquier cosa.

Tiny asintió compulsivamente. 

-¿Por ese sándwich de jamón que robaste? Tres libras con cincuenta, ¿es eso lo que cuesta? No. Me costó cientos en multas y cientos más para que te encierren y te enseñen una lección, sin mencionar miles en salarios perdidos. ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí, señor. 

-Más te vale. Ahora ve a limpiar. Luego, mantente en la sala de operaciones. No quiero volver a ver tu cara el resto de la noche. 

***

Sherlock miró, horrorizado. -¿Robaste un sándwich de jamón?-, dijo Sherlock. ¿Eso es todo?

John, tímido, negó con la cabeza. —Robé muchas cosas, señor Holmes. Solo me atraparon por el sándwich de jamón. En otra ocasión, una naranja. 

-¿Siempre comida?

-Sí, señor, sobre todo. Y… páginas de revistas, a veces. "Dover". Asintió con tristeza. -Sí, señor. Pero fue sobre todo… sólo la comida. 

Algo se retorció en el estómago de Sherlock, un dolor compasivo, como si él mismo no hubiera comido en días. -¿Por qué?-, preguntó. -¿Wilkes no te alimentó?

-Sí, señor, lo hizo. Sólo-… John se pasó la lengua por los labios, lentamente, con aire de culpa. Ya no podía hacer contacto visual en absoluto, pero apretó la almohada con más fuerza. -No lo sé. Siempre tuve hambre.

-Dime.

Tomó un hilo suelto que sobresalía de la almohada. -Hice las compras de la semana un lunes. En un Happy Mart cercano. El señor Wilkes tenía una lista de lo que podía comprar, todas las semanas lo mismo. Una barra de pan, media docena de huevos, quinientos gramos de queso, seis manzanas y seis latas de lo que yo eligiera. Quizás atún, peras o frijoles. Lo que yo elija.

Sherlock esperó a que continuara la lista. Cuando no fue así, dijo con voz ahogada: -¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, señor, eso es lo que me permitió el señor Wilkes. Nada más, ni siquiera té o una barra de chicle. 

-Dijiste por la semana. 

-Sí, señor.

El corazón de Sherlock latía con fuerza en sus oídos. Eso no fue suficiente. Eso no fue suficiente para un hombre adulto, durante una semana completa. ¡Demonios, no era suficiente para un niño! Seis manzanas, seis huevos, seis latas. Pan y queso. Y siete días. Dios mío, pensó. Sabía que John tenía bajo peso y estaba desnutrido cuando lo compró, pero la realidad de su dieta agudizó el horror de su estado de cuerpo. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-, preguntó. -¿Cuánto tiempo viviste así?

-Mucho tiempo, señor. 

-¿Cinco años?

-Casi, señor.

-¿Cómo podrías soportarlo?

John se encogió de hombros, su rostro se sonrojó como si estuviera avergonzado. -Lamento decir que no lo soporté muy bien. 

***

No comió el lunes por la mañana; no quedaba ni un bocado en el piso. En cambio, se llenó la barriga con agua del grifo y esperó a que llegaran las diez, cuando el sistema de seguridad automático en el temporizador abrió la puerta. Luego se puso sus deportivas de segunda mano (divididas a lo largo del arco de las suelas) y la chaqueta raída con la cremallera rota, revisó su bolsillo en busca de la tarjeta de transacción, colocó las pulseras y salió del apartamento. El Happy Mart más cercano era demasiado peligroso para regresar: el gerente sospechaba de él, y con razón. En los últimos meses, se había metido uvas en la boca mientras compraba y se había escabullido de la tienda con barras de maní en los bolsillos. Aunque nunca lo descubrió, sintió los ojos sobre él. Así que en estos días, caminó media milla más hasta un Happy Mart diferente y compró allí sus raciones semanales. De vuelta en el piso, con el estómago retumbando por el dolor, primero rompió el pan, un pan francés sin cortar de un día que comenzaría a moldearse al cuarto día, si no tenía cuidado de tostarlo todo primero. Pero se permitió dos tragos, para aliviar el dolor lo suficiente como para planificar su semana. Esa tarde se comió el primer huevo, la primera manzana y las judías verdes, frías y recién sacadas de la lata. Guardó el queso para más tarde, guardándolo en una nevera vacía. El martes, para desayunar, se comió un huevo frito sobre una tostada. Para el almuerzo, una manzana y un poco de queso en cubos. Para la cena, atún de lata. El miércoles, para el desayuno, se comió una manzana, cortando cada gajo muy fino para que pareciera que había más de lo que había. Para el almuerzo, tomates enlatados sobre tostadas. Para cenar, un huevo revuelto con queso. El jueves, para desayunar, se comió un huevo duro. Para el almuerzo, un bocadillo de queso. Para cenar, una lata de maíz. Y, como regalo especial, una manzana al horno de postre. El viernes comenzó a repetir su menú.

El sábado se comió el último huevo, la última lata de frijoles y el resto del pan y el queso. Solo le quedaba una manzana y la guardó en el refrigerador, fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente. Solo que no funcionó. A las nueve de la noche, estaba tan desesperadamente hambriento que se comió la manzana entera, con el corazón y todo, y bebió agua hasta que se sintió mal. El domingo, cuando se despertó y se levantó del catre en la sala de operaciones, se desmayó. Se despertó de nuevo de espaldas, dolorido por el colapso, luego se arrastró hasta el baño y bebió agua del fregadero. Una hora más tarde, salió del piso, aunque sabía que se suponía que no debía hacerlo. Había descifrado el código de seguridad semanas atrás, después de meses y meses de intentar, en secreto, varias combinaciones de cinco dígitos en el teclado numérico. La culpa era casi abrumadora, pero el hambre lo llevó a dejar el piso y rezar para que el señor Wilkes no apareciera inesperadamente. Fue al parque, miró y esperó a que alguien tirara los restos de un bocadillo. Hoy era un perrito caliente a medio comer. El joven bien alimentado lo tiró a la basura y se alejó sin pensarlo dos veces, e hizo su movimiento. Comprobando dos veces su lado izquierdo y derecho y determinando que era seguro, hizo una línea recta hacia el contenedor, hundió la mano en la basura y sacó lo último del perrito caliente. Si alguien lo veía, Ward Patrol o incluso un ciudadano libre que lo desaprobaba, se metería en problemas. En todo momento, esperaba que sus brazaletes parpadearan en naranja y anunciaran su violación. Así que, perrito caliente en mano, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de la papelera tan rápido como se lo permitió su pierna dudosa, empujándose la comida en su cara tan rápido que ni siquiera la probó, lo cual estaba bien. 

«Muerde, mastica, traga. Muerde, mastica, traga».

Luego se fue. Fue en busca de otro contenedor. Una vez, encontró una manga de galletas saladas y las escondió estratégicamente alrededor del piso. En otra ocasión, fue media bolsa de palomitas de maíz. En otra ocasión, fue un puñado de nueces. Le humillaba comer alimentos que habían sido tirados entre la basura. Ya nadie hizo eso. Pero el hambre lo impulsó a seguir adelante.

Robaba pequeños artículos (barras de chocolate, bolsas de frutas, frascos de marmita) de las tiendas de la esquina y se los comía en rincones oscuros de callejones podridos. Cuando se volvió más atrevido y más desesperado, comenzó a caminar por calles llenas de restaurantes, pubs y cafés, y robó comida de las mesas. Descubrió que había una pequeña ventana de oportunidad, entre el momento en que una fiesta se levantaba de la mesa y el ayudante de camarero llegaba a recogerla, de que podía entrar, agarrar patatas fritas sin comer o pan sobrante y salir de nuevo antes de que alguien hiciera un escándalo. Solo tomó unos segundos. Y, se enteró, si se movía lo suficientemente rápido y no hacía contacto visual y fingía que pertenecía (y escondía los brazaletes debajo de las mangas), incluso aquellos que lo veían no pensarían dos veces en lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Luego llegó el lunes y el gran juego de comer comenzó de nuevo.

***

-Una semana-, dijo John, -pensé que probaría algo nuevo. Un lunes comí porciones dobles de todo. Y pensé, tal vez si estoy lleno hoy, no necesitaré comer mañana. Así que eso es lo que hice. No fue fácil, pero no fue tan malo porque todavía tenía agua. Entonces pensé, eso es todo, comeré cada dos días. Pero fue una mala idea. No pude soportarlo, y un viernes me volví un poco loco y me comí todo en el piso, absolutamente todo. El sábado y el domingo, no tenía nada en absoluto.

Sherlock deseaba haber sabido todo esto al principio. Con un sentimiento de culpa creciente, repasó cómo John había llegado hasta él. No había estado comiendo en la perrera, presumiblemente dolor y depresión. Una vez en Baker Street, lo primero que debería haber hecho Sherlock, lo primero, fue conseguir algo de comida. En cambio, se había distraído con un caso, por lo que John tampoco había comido ese día. Luego, con la boca, fue papilla y yogures durante días. Y semanas después, era comida del Happy Mart. Bajo su propio techo, John no había estado comiendo mucho mejor que con Wilkes. Y Sherlock había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta.

-¿Dónde estaba Wilkes en todo esto?- Preguntó Sherlock, haciendo un buen trabajo, calculó, manejando su angustia por la triste historia. -¿No fue él testigo de esta lenta inanición o de tu escabullición un domingo por la tarde? ¿Qué pasa con sus armarios? ¿Cuándo comía? 

-Los armarios estaban vacíos-, dijo John. -Tenía un tenedor, una cuchara, un cuchillo, un cuenco, un plato, una sartén y una olla. Podría comprar el líquido Fairy una vez al mes, para limpiar después de mí. Pero vi muy poco al señor Wilkes. No vivía en el piso. 

Parecía que John no podía decir nada que no lo sorprendiera.

-¿No lo hizo?

-No, señor. No sé dónde estaba su propio piso. Nunca lo vi. 

Eso, quizás, tenía sentido. No era probable que un hombre rico y acomodado como Sebastian Wilkes fuera el anfitrión de un protegido en ningún sentido directo. Como él, tenía una propiedad, y si se le presionaba para que asumiera, Sherlock habría supuesto que tenía una custodia allí. Pero por la forma en que John estaba hablando, lo habían mantenido en un piso en la ciudad, no en una mansión rural. 

-¿Había otros? Viviendo contigo, quiero decir. ¿Otros protegidos, tal vez? 

-Solo yo.

-¿Estabas solo?

No hace mucho, Sherlock había vivido solo y le gustaba muy bien. Pero algo en la existencia de John en ese piso parecía lejos de ser paz en soledad. John parecía preocupado por la pregunta, sin saber cómo responder. Por fin, asintió lentamente.

-¿Wilkes no se dio cuenta de lo poco que tenías para comer? ¿Y si le hubieras llamado por teléfono y le hubieras dicho que te habías quedado sin comida? 

—No tenía medios para hacerlo, señor. No había teléfono en el piso.

-Pero si hubiera habido una emergencia…

-Me las arreglé bien-, dijo John en voz baja, porque era obvio que no. 

-¿No había nadie que te ayudara?- A pesar de todo el genio que era, le costaba imaginar una vida tan aislada. Ese era un tipo diferente de hambre. ¿Un ama de llaves o un propietario que pasó por ahí? Pensó en una señora Hudson. 

-Solo yo. 

Parecía un tipo de declaración inofensiva, pero al decirlo, la mano de John se levantó para cubrir sus ojos, solo por unas pocas respiraciones, como si estuviera luchando por mantener la compostura. 

-Al principio estuvo bien. Pensé que lo estaría… bueno. Mejor. Pero debería haberlo sabido cuando me trajo allí por primera vez. Pero nunca he sido un hombre inteligente.

*** 

Siguió al señor Wilkes hasta el piso mientras aún vestía el mono gris y el cuello de identificación de la venta. Era un apartamento modesto en una calle próspera del sur de Londres y, con mucho, el más bonito en el que había entrado. Al entrar por la puerta, se quedó instantáneamente impresionado por lo limpio que estaba, es decir, el olor de un trabajo de pintura reciente y los desinfectantes de un lavado a fondo lo inundaron. Desde la puerta principal había un pasillo largo que conducía a una sala de estar con grandes ventanales que daban a la ciudad y al Támesis, y estantes empotrados pero desnudos blancos. Dos sillas de madera y una mesa plegable de metal estaban en el centro de la habitación, pero por lo demás era un espacio vacío. En el otro lado había una puerta que conducía a la cocina, donde el señor Wilkes dio un recorrido rápido por una nevera casi vacía, armarios y cajones perfectamente vacíos y una lavadora. Parecía que el señor Wilkes acababa de mudarse de casa; el lugar no parecía estar habitado en absoluto.

-Equiparemos el lugar muy pronto-, dijo, -con platos y toallas, ese tipo de cosas. ¿Crees que te quedará bien?

Él asintió. 

-Oh, claro, no puedes hablar con esta maldita cosa puesta, ¿verdad?- El señor Wilkes se llevó la mano al cuello para soltar el cierre y quitar el collar. -Ahí tienes. ¿Mejor?

Primero tragó saliva y probó su voz con un pequeño zumbido.

-Sí señor, es muy agradable, señor-, respondió dócilmente. 

Su respuesta pareció complacer a su nuevo anfitrión, quien le sonrió con una prolija hilera de dientes muy blancos. Continuaron por el pasillo. 

-Este es el dormitorio principal-, dijo el señor Wilkes, poniendo una mano sobre una puerta cerrada. No debes entrar allí, a menos que yo te diga que puedes. Hay un baño, pero no lo usarás nunca. Es el baño del anfitrión, ¿entiendes? No es tuyo.

-Entiendo. 

-Bueno. Tu trabajo es simplemente mantenerlo limpio. Ahora, allí —señaló más adelante en el pasillo hacia una puerta que estaba entreabierta— está el baño del protegido, que también mantendrás limpio. Y aquí está la sala de operaciones.

El señor Wilkes abrió la puerta de una habitación pequeña, cuadrada y sin ventanas. Empujado contra una pared había un catre plegable de estilo militar, sin almohada ni manta.

-Eso fue todo. Como he dicho, todavía no estoy bien equipado. Recientemente adquirí el piso. Dame unos días y te conseguiré una cama, un armario y demás. Ah, y lámparas. Aquí no hay luz del techo, así que tiene que haber lámparas. Pero esto estará bien por un par de días, ¿eh? 

-Por supuesto, señor, no me importa-. Había dormido peor. 

-Bueno. Bien, entonces. Siéntete como en casa, Tiny. Era el nombre que el señor Wilkes le había elegido en la venta. Tampoco emitió ningún juicio sobre eso. Allí también había conocido cosas peores.

Pasaron un par de días y el señor Wilkes no regresó. Pero había dejado a su nuevo protegido con instrucciones. Primero, era libre de entrar y salir cuando quisiera (le enseñó el código clave para entrar y salir del piso de forma segura), siempre y cuando estuviera de regreso antes del anochecer y nunca descuidara las pulseras. Como Tiny ya había aprendido sus lecciones con respecto a Ward Patrol, no se sintió tentado. En segundo lugar, se le dio una tarjeta de transacción y se le dijo que se vistiera del Emporio de Segunda Mano hasta 100 libras. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había comprado su propia ropa y estaba nervioso. Pero una amable dependienta se apiadó de él y se vistió con jeans y camisetas y una chaqueta, media docena de calcetines y un par de zapatillas. Aunque un poco gastada y un poco maloliente, nada de lo que un buen lavado no se ocuparía, la ropa era buena y lo hacía sentir un poco más normal, que era algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Con permiso para vagar, eso fue precisamente lo que hizo. El piso, vacío como estaba, no le ofrecía nada que hacer. Así que pasó las horas del día bastante contento en las calles, caminando. Si caminaba muy lejos, le dolía el tobillo y descansaba, pero seguía caminando, explorando las calles alrededor de su edificio, y luego extendiéndose más, disfrutando de la sensación del sol en su rostro y el viento en su cabello. No le gustaba mucho el ruido o las multitudes, y evitaba activamente grupos de niños o reuniones de hombres, así como oficiales de todo tipo. Pero no estaba haciendo nada malo, caminando a la luz del día. Cuando sus brazaletes se encendieron, se detuvo y no se quejó cuando lo inspeccionaron. Nunca hizo contacto visual con otras protecciones, y si alguna vez alguna intentaba hablar con él, murmuraba sus disculpas y continuaba. Nunca se había llevado bien con otros protegidos.

Lentamente, con audacia, comenzó a imaginar una vida diferente. Quizás esto era todo, por fin. Un buen anfitrión, un hogar para siempre. No más Ward Sport, no más droguerías, no más trabajos forzados en la planta. Este fue su nuevo comienzo. Quizás pueda aprender cosas. Nada especial o intensivo, como una educación adecuada, pero cosas que otras personas sabían que él no. Aunque no se le permitía entrar ni siquiera en los museos públicos sin un anfitrión, disfrutaba de los artistas callejeros: los guitarristas, los pintores y los magos. Le gustaban los trucos de magia. Quizás uno de ellos lo dejaría ser asistente. No por dinero. A los protegidos no se les permitía dinero real. Y nunca preguntaría, nunca se presentaría. Pero disfrutaba fantaseando con que uno de ellos lo vería entre la multitud y lo invitaría a pasar y le pediría que fuera él quien sostuviera el sombrero mientras el mago sacaba un hurón. La multitud aplaudiría, y parte de ese aplauso sería para él. Pero eso nunca sucedió. Paseando por un parque, fantaseó con que algunos de los futbolistas en el parque se encontrarían con un hombre bajo y le rogarían que se uniera, y aunque tenía una pierna cobarde y nunca había jugado antes, sería bueno, y ellos estarían impresionados, y le pedirían que regresara para el día siguiente, y no les importaría que usara brazaletes porque aún podía anotar muchos puntos. Pero nadie lo llamó nunca. Y fantaseaba con que un anciano sentado solo en una mesa de ajedrez lo vería pasar y lo llamaría y le preguntaría si conocía el juego, y cuando dijera que no, el anciano le enseñaría, y jugarían y hablarían, y sería lo que hacía todos los días al mediodía, fiable como un reloj. Pero eso tampoco sucedió nunca.

Después de una semana, Tiny regresó al piso un día y encontró al Sr. Wilkes esperándolo. Algo fue diferente. La sala de estar estaba amueblada con un sofá y sillas, un televisor de pantalla plana, una hilera de libros en los estantes, lámparas de pie, jarrones y figuritas. Parecía un hogar real. ¿Era ésta realmente su nueva vida? Parecía demasiado maravilloso. 

-Veo que te estás instalando-, dijo el señor Wilkes. Levantó su teléfono y lo sacudió un poco. -He estado supervisando tus gastos. ¿En qué has estado gastando mi dinero? Siéntate Tiny. Se sentó en el sofá. Los cojines eran engañosamente más duros de lo que parecían. -La ropa y las cosas del Emporium están bien. Te dije que los consiguieras. Y la comida no es descabellada. Es decir, necesitas comer. Aunque tendremos que hablar sobre cómo presupuestar con más cuidado, ¿eh?<

Tiny sintió que los familiares rastros de vergüenza comenzaban a reunirse en su estómago y se extendían hasta la punta de sus dedos. Todavía no sabía qué había hecho mal, pero no había duda del tono de voz del señor Wilkes: había hecho mal. 

-Quiero decir, ¿siete plátanos?-, dijo Wilkes. -¿Sabes lo rápido que maduran? Vas a tirar la mitad de ellos antes de que termine la semana. Tiny no dijo nada. Le gustaban los plátanos. Los compró verdes y comió uno al día, y ninguno de ellos se echó a perder. Pero asintió con la cabeza. Le vendría bien uno cada dos días. -No me gusta el desperdicio-, continuó su anfitrión. -No llegué a ser el hombre que soy hoy por el desperdicio permanente. Así que encontraremos un mejor plan de compras, ¿no es así? 

-Sí, señor.

—La cosa es, Tiny, es posible que tus antiguos anfitriones no te lo hayan dicho, pero mantener un protegido es caro. Muy caro. Sí, todos tenemos que hacerlo, pero todos tenemos diferentes circunstancias, ¿no es así? ¿Y el dinero que nos dan por vuestro apoyo? Digámoslo: no llega muy lejos. *** 

Sherlock se levantó de la silla, sorprendiendo a John, pero tenía algo que demostrar. "Mierda, mierda", murmuró mientras hojeaba los papeles en el escritorio, tirando las páginas irrelevantes a un lado, por encima del hombro, al suelo, hasta que encontró el sobre adecuado. --¡Ahí! - declaró mientras arrancaba el contenido del sobre y le entregaba el talón de pago a John. 

-El estipendio mensual de CFCA otorgado a todos los hogares en Gran Bretaña por ayudar en el cuidado de un solo protegido. £ 65 por semana para un hombre adulto, que es £ 260 por mes y £ 3.640 por año. Creo que podría haberte dado plátanos.

John tragó. -Quizás, pero…

-¿Y desperdicio? Nunca ha tenido que escatimar y salvar un día en su vida. ¡Su familia es rica! ¡Tiene una finca! Esa historia del gallo y el toro que te dio es exactamente eso, el gallo y el toro, el pequeño avaro codicioso.

-Pero señor… 

-Si se sentía tan limitado, tal vez debería haber vendido el piso que te había amueblado y mudarte con él. Y cuidarte adecuadamente. ¡Como un ser humano decente!

La boca de John se cerró, sus labios apretados. Apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido por la angustia.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Sherlock, con un intento de bajar el volumen. -¿Qué dije?

-Él no era un… ser humano decente-. Luego se tapó la boca con la mano, como sorprendido por las palabras que acababan de salir.

Sherlock se apresuró a tranquilizarlo. -Está bien, John. Puedes decirlo. Porque tienes razón. Estás absolutamente en lo correcto. Es un pésimo ser humano. Los ojos de John se cerraron con fuerza. Respiró profundamente detrás de la mano, tranquilizándose. -¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres tomarte un descanso?-. Quizás a él también le vendría bien uno. Ir a golpear una pared. John negó con la cabeza. Quitó su mano. Su mirada se transformó en una férrea resolución.

-Por favor. Podemos simplemente… ¿Seguir? Sí, señor. Por favor.

-Por supuesto-. Sherlock respiró hondo él mismo. Más bien deseaba que él también tuviera algo que apretar. -Volvamos a donde empezamos, creo. 

-Nunca abordamos esa primera pregunta. Aunque creo que quizás lo entienda un poco mejor. El día que te pillaron escabulléndote del piso, el hambre te expulsó. Estabas escapando para conseguir más comida. ¿Está bien? 

John hizo una mueca. Su expresión nunca se había visto más avergonzada.

-No esa vez. 

Sherlock prosiguió con delicadeza: -¿Pero tú tampoco estabas corriendo?

-No, señor.

-¿Y qué?

-Está muy mal, señor.

-Puedes decírmelo, John. 

-Yo iba… Yo iba…- Su respiración tartamudeó como un motor que falla. -…iba a llamar a la policía.

Sombrío, y con toda delicadeza de sentimiento, Sherlock preguntó: ¿Y qué les ibas a decir? ¿Que te estaba matando de hambre?

—Por favor, señor Holmes, espero que lo comprenda. Guardo los secretos de mis anfitriones. Los he guardado todos, incluso después de que me hayan deshecho. Pero no sabía qué más hacer.

-Tú me puedes decir. No te meterás en problemas, te lo prometo.

-¿Y no le dirá al señor Wilkes que se lo dije?

Quería burlarse. ¿Cómo un hombre como Wilkes podía inspirar tanto miedo, incluso desde lejos? El control psicológico que todavía tenía sobre John era increíble. -Yo también guardaré tus secretos-. Pasó un largo rato antes de que John volviera a hablar. Parecía que se estaba preparando. Su cabeza se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y sus ojos se elevaron al techo, como si estuviera pensando en qué decir y cómo decirlo. Mientras tanto, trabajó para controlar sus inhalaciones, y sus puños apretados abrazaron la almohada aún más fuerte contra su estómago.

-Tenía una tarjeta-, comenzó, -con un número de teléfono. Me lo dio un oficial. De Ward Patrol. Para llamar si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda. Lo escondí en mi zapato, debajo del acolchado. Sabía que debía tirarlo, solo me metería en problemas. Pero no lo hice. Pero tampoco hice nada con él. No hasta… ese día-. Dejó de hablar y empezó a perder el valor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó ese día?

-Es solo…- Se encogió de hombros impotente -... -tiene que ser demasiado. 

-¿Qué ibas a decirle a la policía, John?-, Preguntó Sherlock pacientemente.

-Yo iba a… enseñarles algo. 

-¿Mostrarles qué?

Se humedeció los labios. -Fotografías.

-¿Fotografías de qué? 

John parecía incapaz de responder. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero siguió el silencio. Al final, se señaló a sí mismo. Pisando con más cuidado ahora, el terror floreciendo en la boca de su estómago, Sherlock preguntó:

-¿De dónde vienen?

-Yo las tomé. Muchas de ellas. Tiempo extraordinario. Y las escondí. Eran Polaroid. 

-¿Por qué te tomaste fotos?

-Pensé que necesitaría pruebas. 

-¿De que?

-Del tipo de cosas que me estaban haciendo. 

La sangre de Sherlock se heló. -¿Ellos?

La mano de John comenzó a temblar. -Huéspedes del señor Wilkes. Invitados.

La boca de Sherlock se había secado. -¿Estás diciendo…?

-No era el único protegido del señor Wilkes, señor. Aprendí tanto desde el principio. Tenía otro, en su finca, tal como dice. Uno que conocía la gente. Pero yo… Yo era un secreto.

Ante eso, Sherlock apretó su puño con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos crujieron. -¿Qué tipo de secreto?-, preguntó peligrosamente. 

-El señor Wilkes, no era tan rico como usted dice. Cometió errores. Lo había hecho…- La respiración de John se estaba volviendo superficial; hizo una pausa para tomar un gran respiro: -Deudas. Por eso me necesitaba. *** -Estos últimos años, he atravesado tiempos financieros difíciles-, continuó Wilkes. No te aburriré con los detalles. Difícilmente fue culpa mía. Pero a veces Lady Luck te da la espalda y, bueno, la lluvia cae sobre justos e injustos por igual, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Con cierta duda, Tiny asintió. Miró alrededor de la nueva habitación con su lujoso mobiliario, tratando de descifrar qué se sentía tan mal. -Estoy trabajando duro, Tiny, muy duro para volver a la cima. Pero necesito tu ayuda. Puede ayudarme a hacer eso-. El señor Wilkes se sentó con seriedad en la silla y le sonrió. 

-Harías eso por mí, ¿no? ¿Ayudar a tu anfitrión?

-Por supuesto, señor Wilkes.

¿Qué era? ¿Los muebles no encajaban bien? ¿Los libros del estante eran del color incorrecto? No podía señalarlo con el dedo. -¡Eso es lo que me gusta oír!- Le dio una palmada en la rodilla a Tiny y, con una breve risa, el señor Wilkes se recostó y suspiró. 

-Buen chico.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, señor?

El señor Wilkes hizo un gesto con el cuello hacia un lado, sonriendo a través de sus dientes muy blancos. Cavó debajo de la uña del pulgar y su pierna izquierda comenzó a rebotar. 

-Nada gravoso. ¡Nada como una división larga o cavar zanjas! 

Se echó a reír de nuevo, una risa corta y ladrido, pero incluso Tiny pudo ver que la jovialidad era falsa. Tiny no se rió. No sabía cómo hacer divisiones largas, pero sabía sobre excavación. El nerviosismo fue contagioso. -La cosa más fácil del mundo-. El señor Wilkes olisqueó y se pasó una mano por debajo de la nariz. -Verás, Tiny, hay ciertos… servicios… en este mundo que uno puede comprar. Como, oh, digamos, limpieza de la casa o pasear perros. O cuidando, ¿sí? Por ejemplo, una familia puede contratar a alguien para que se siente y hable con su madre anciana durante algunas horas durante el día. Compañía, ya sabes. A veces se paga por la compañía. Tiny lo sabía. Él también lo había hecho. -La compañía puede ser un bien valioso. Bueno, hay algunas personas a las que les gusta un tipo de compañía muy particular. Es decir, un compañero muy particular. Y tanto en temperamento como en físico, tú, Tiny…- El señor Wilkes frunció los labios, dudando, tal vez tratando de averiguar exactamente cómo decir lo que vino después. -Eres un compañero muy raro y muy apreciado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en la habitación. La luz. No había más luz natural. Las ventanas grandes y expansivas que daban a la calle ahora estaban cubiertas por cortinas que colgaban hasta el piso, pero detrás de ellas, las ventanas estaban tapiadas de negro. Entonces lo sabía, tan seguro como sabía cualquier cosa: otro truco, otro ardid, una falsa esperanza que finalmente demostró que era un tonto. De repente, sus esperanzas de un nuevo tipo de existencia se convirtieron en humo, intocables y desvanecidas, no más sustantivas que la memoria. Había sucedido de nuevo; estaba de vuelta; nunca se había ido. Estaba en una desventaja.


	15. Arriba - Abajo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precaución: este capítulo contiene contenido perturbador de naturaleza sexual y violenta. He hecho todo lo posible por tratar el tema con respeto y honestidad. Si bien no hay representaciones gráficas de agresión sexual, no hay ningún intento de endulzar los abusos o dejar ambiguo lo que sufre el personaje. Proceda con precaución.

-Detente.

El viento parecía haber sido succionado de la habitación y, por un momento, Sherlock no podía respirar. Era como si hubiera estado tropezando por el desierto con los ojos vendados, y alguien acabara de despojarlo de la ceguera, exponiéndolo a un sol amarillo brillante, y ardía. Pero en realidad, la fea verdad había estado ante los ojos de Sherlock todo el tiempo. Había visto y no observado y, de hecho, se negó a hacerlo. Pero era obvio: un nuevo protegido asustadizo que eludía el contacto pero permanecía inmutablemente desnudo para ser examinado, que nunca se quejaba cuando estaba herido, que temía la cama de su anfitrión pero no hacía ningún intento de rechazarlo cuando se creía a merced de Sherlock. Sabía lo que significaba, exactamente qué. La opción de ignorar o negar ahora le fue despojada. De repente, pensó que no podría manejarlo. Pero frente a él, era John quien se sentaba avergonzado. 

-Lo siento mucho, señor Holmes-, susurró. 

-Dios, no, John, no, yo solo…

¿Él solo qué? ¿Necesitas un momento? ¿Necesitaba un momento? Allí estaba John, a un metro de distancia, compartiendo algunos de los que deben haber sido los recuerdos más angustiosos de su vida, ¿y Sherlock necesitaba un descanso? Era tan injusto como para ser francamente cruel. John no pudo alejarse de esto, y Sherlock tampoco se lo merecía. ¿En serio?, «Holmes, no seas un tonto», se instruyó a sí mismo. Así que empujó su repulsión hacia abajo con fuerza y siguió adelante como un entrevistador desinteresado, aunque luchando por controlar la vacilación en su voz.

-Lo que me estás diciendo es que Sebastian Wilkes manejó un Topside-Downside-, dijo Sherlock.

John asintió con la cabeza lenta, dolorosamente, como si su confesión fuera la peor clase de traición contra su antiguo anfitrión imaginable. Ni siquiera podía hablar. 

-Eso es lo que me estás diciendo. Su carrera en el sector financiero, esa es su parte superior. Y su desventaja fue…

-¡Yo!-, Jadeó John.

Luego, volvió a cubrirse la cara, la vergüenza era tan profunda que se vio obligado a esconderse de la vista. Sherlock estaba aturdido por el horror. A lo largo de su carrera, Sherlock había tenido muchos tratos con Topside-Downsides, en los que ciudadanos aparentemente honestos con trabajos decentes e imágenes públicas positivas involucraron a sus protegidos en actividades ilegales. Los más comunes, y posiblemente los más benignos, especialmente entre las clases media y baja, eran los que estaban contratando a sus protegidos como trabajadores ilegales. Para aumentar los ingresos del hogar, un hombre que ya tenía un trabajo fue contratado en otro, pero envió a su protegido en su lugar, a obras de construcción, fábricas y plantas, mano de obra no calificada, trabajo duro, el tipo de ciudadano que no se respeta a sí mismo reclamaría. Se llamaba a los empleados de protegido, y como las leyes laborales de protegidos los prohibían, los salarios devengados iban directamente al anfitrión. Otras desventajas incluyeron solicitar a los protegidos que pusieran mercancías en el metro o en parques o debajo de puentes; ejecutar esquemas en el mercado negro; o comerciar con narcóticos y otras sustancias ilegales. El año pasado, Sherlock había estado involucrado en el descubrimiento de un laboratorio médico que probaba nuevos medicamentos para la ansiedad en los protegidos, pagando a sus familias más de tres mil libras por ofrecer los protegidos a su cuidado. En esa ocasión, los científicos y los anfitriones habían sido acusados de contravenir las leyes contra Downsides, y las protecciones habían sido retiradas de su cuidado. Sherlock no había prestado atención a lo que les sucedió después de eso. Pero también hubo quienes participaron en prácticas más nefastas. Sherlock sabía de ellos. Con Lestrade, había estado involucrado en la destrucción de no pocos burdeles disfrazados de salones de masajes, salones de bronceado y fachadas de bares donde habían tenido lugar asesinatos. La variedad más elegante llegó en forma de sastrerías de alta gama, joyerías y galerías de arte. Sherlock no se preocupaba por ese tipo de cosas, no a menos que un caso lo llevara allí, y rara vez lo hacía. Las salas de un burdel Downside eran principalmente mujeres, seleccionadas para atraer a una variedad de intereses y fetiches. Pero, supuso, los gustos tendían a variar.

Y ahora, sentado justo delante de él, estaba John, una víctima de ese mundo escuálido y de corazón negro. Por supuesto, también había un mercado para los protegidos masculinos. John estaba inclinado sobre sus rodillas, su rostro enterrado entre ambas manos. ¿Cuánto le dolía esta confesión? Sherlock quiso extender la mano y tomarlo en sus brazos. No lo hizo. No pudo. Sin saber, ahora, lo que sabía. El hombre era reacio a tocar, y ahora Sherlock entendía por qué. "John", dijo en voz baja, y los dedos de John pasaron de rectos a garras y se envolvieron alrededor de la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras se balanceaba sutilmente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

-Está bien. Ahora está bien. Estás a salvo aquí, y él ya no puede hacerte daño-. Se deslizó hacia el borde del cojín del asiento con seriedad. Dios, lo siento mucho. Que tal cosa te haya pasado alguna vez. No fue culpa tuya. No puedo imaginar... Es decir, esto nunca debería haber... Quiero decir, desearía poder...- No sabía lo que estaba diciendo. -No es necesario que continúes. Podemos detenernos, si quieres. 

Lentamente, John dejó de balancearse, bajó las manos y levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos húmedos y parecía incapaz de levantarlos. Así que, en cambio, miró a su propio regazo y dejó caer una lágrima o dos.

-Si no desea escucharlo, señor… 

No quería escucharlo, pero solo porque no quería que nada de eso fuera cierto. Pero era cierto. No era justo, entonces, que solo John sufriera su realidad. Era una carga de la que Sherlock deseaba aliviarlo, y si compartir el yugo era la única manera, que así fuera. 

-Creo-, dijo con delicadeza, -que tal vez tengas que hablar de ello. Y necesito escuchar. 

John no dijo nada, no hizo nada, solo esperó permiso para continuar. El corazón de Sherlock latía erráticamente, su sangre se calentaba. Necesitaba calmarse, por el bien de John. 

-Bueno. Estamos bien. Permíteme… déjame poner la tetera. ¿Hm? ¿Estás de humor para el té? 

Por fin, John levantó los ojos. -Gracias, señor Holmes.

Así que Sherlock salió de la sala de estar para poner la tetera a hervir. Se movió lentamente, dándole tiempo a John para recuperar su valor. Mientras sacaba el juego de té de su madre y preparaba la pasta para untar, mantuvo un ojo pegado a la nuca de John. Se estaba meciendo de nuevo, solo un poco, apretando la almohada contra su estómago y haciendo minúsculos gestos de autoconfort. Cuando esto terminó, pensó Sherlock, tenían que hacer algo para distraerse de todo. Tal vez dejar el piso, salir a caminar. Deseó poder llevar a John al mar, solo por un día. La playa reconfortante y reconstituyente que John anhelaba parecía lo ideal. Pero fue imposible. Cuando regresó, los ojos de John estaban secos de nuevo, pero su rostro estaba pálido como la luna. Dejó una taza caliente junto a su codo, la cuerda de un paquete de té cubría el borde. 

-¿Bueno?

John asintió de manera poco convincente. Durante casi un minuto, ninguno habló, solo sostuvo tazas humeantes en sus manos esperando que se enfriara lo suficiente para finalmente beber. Sherlock respiró hondo.

-Quiero asegurarme de entender. ¿Todo está bien?-John asintió de nuevo. -Wilkes ya tenía protegido, pero tenía deudas. ¿Sabes lo genial? ¿Alguna vez te dio una cifra? 

-No señor. Pero deben haber sido realmente malos. 

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Fueron cinco años, señor, y nunca les pagué.

Pero Sherlock tenía un agudo sentido para cuando algo andaba mal. Si no tenía sentido, probablemente no fuera cierto. Si Wilkes estaba decidido a pagar sus deudas, ¿por qué alquilar un segundo piso costoso en la ciudad y pagar facturas mensuales adicionales? Seguramente un solo protegido no podría traer tanto dinero sucio. Por otra parte, Sherlock no tenía idea de las tarifas vigentes para tal cosa, y tenía miedo de preguntar. Intentó otro ángulo. 

-¿Dijo cuánto tiempo tendrías que hacerlo?

Pero John ya estaba negando con la cabeza. -Sólo dijo, no mucho. No sería para siempre. Yo le creí.

***

-Lo sé, lo sé, parece que estoy pidiendo mucho-, dijo Wilkes, poniéndose de pie para caminar. Riendo nerviosamente, fue directamente a los estantes y agarró cuatro libros juntos, levantándolos fácilmente. Estaban huecos por debajo, revelando un paquete de cigarrillos y una pequeña caja de cerillas. Mientras encendía una cerilla, dijo con el cigarrillo entre los labios: -Pero confía en mí. No será tan malo. Y el día que salga del agujero-, acercó el cigarrillo a la llama y exhaló el humo-, dejaremos todo el asunto. ¿Qué dices, Tiny? ¿Suena a plan?

Al principio, no pudo pronunciar una sola sílaba.

Los libros eran huecos, falsos. También notó que el televisor de pantalla ancha estaba hecho de plástico, solo para mostrarlo. Las figurillas eran de plástico y estaban pintadas para que parecieran mármol. Nada en esta habitación era real. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -Preguntó.

-No mucho, no mucho. La deuda no es irrazonable. ¡Soy solo un hombre, no el estado de Nueva Bretaña!-, Se rió. Una vez más, dijo: -Confía en mí. No será para siempre.

-¿Q-qué tengo que hacer?

Wilkes se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca. Su mano cayó a su costado. Luego, con un gesto de la cabeza, dijo: -Déjame mostrarte el dormitorio principal. 

***

-¿Él hizo…?- Sherlock cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Lo siento-. Se aclaró la garganta. Lo hizo Wilkes, él mismo, alguna vez…

-Nunca me tocó, señor. 

-Así que fue todo para… el dinero. No era para su… disfrute.

Dios, estas palabras fueron difíciles de pronunciar. Por primera vez desde su reunión, fue John quien tuvo las palabras.

-Para el señor Wilkes, era un negocio, no un placer. Todo lo que traía al piso era para el negocio. El dormitorio principal estaba… bonito. El más bonito que jamás había visto. Cama grande, sábanas de seda, espejos enormes, sillas e incluso una chimenea. Pero no podía permitirse otras cosas bonitas. En la sala de operaciones, dormí en un catre, y mi manta era una que el señor Wilkes se había quitado de un avión porque no tenía tiempo para conseguirme una de verdad-, dijo. -No tenía mucha ropa, solo lo que compré esa primera semana en el Emporium. Pero en el dormitorio principal había un vestidor. Estaba lleno, de ropa y cosas. Para mí. Pero no fue realmente para mí. Fue para ellos. Nada que pudiera ponerme fuera del piso, solo artículos para ponerme cuando… cuando me decían. Y el baño principal tenía un jacuzzi y una ducha elegante y muchas cosas que olían bien, pero el baño del protegido tenía solo una toalla y una ducha muy pequeña que no siempre funcionaba bien, y si quería jabón, champú o pasta de dientes, Tuve que renunciar a una manzana durante la semana, o una lata de frijoles, para poder comprarla, y se suponía que siempre debía estar limpia y oler bien. El señor Wilkes dijo que cuando vinieran personas, debían quedarse en el dormitorio principal y nunca ver ninguno de los espacios del protegido. No debía quedarme con ellos a menos que me dijeran, y que cualquier cosa que sucediera en esa habitación, no importa lo que fuera, no debía decirlo. Solo para él, porque necesitaba saber que habían pagado bien. Pero estaba asustado. Yo nunca… antes de... Y no sabía qué hacer, o si sería malo. Doloroso, quiero decir. Pero el señor Wilkes, simplemente dijo, no que me lastimarían, que sea bueno y no me lastimarían. Pero… la primera vez que tuve que hacerlo… quiero decir, el primer cliente fue… fue una mala noche, señor. 

***

El señor Wilkes se había ido. Alguien más estaba en el piso. Tiny estaba tan nervioso que estaba sudando.

-No me importa-, dijo su invitado.

Así es como el señor Wilkes quería que los llamara. «Invitados».

El hombre se acercó y continuó: -Es por lo que pago, en realidad. Hay algo de verdad sobre el miedo. Algo honesto. ¿No estás de acuerdo? Por eso me gustan los vírgenes. Me gusta ser el primero. Y cuando muestras tu miedo, sé que lo soy. Con el tiempo, aprenderás a ocultarlo. En cuanto a mí, no me gustan los mentirosos. Pero esta noche, me dirás la verdad. ¿No es así?

El hombre era alto, mucho más alto que él. Tanto es así que tuvo que doblar un poco la cintura mientras alcanzaba la cara de Tiny, acariciaba con un dedo una mejilla y ahuecaba su barbilla para levantarla.

-Disculpas por la humedad. Tengo una condición. El mundo entero está húmedo a mi toque. 

Pero no retiró la mano durante varios segundos más. Los ojos de Tiny ardieron por el esfuerzo de mantener un contacto constante. Trató de sonreír, como le habían dicho. El hombre alto no le devolvió la sonrisa. Por fin, su invitado bajó la mano y dio un paso atrás. Caminó hasta el sofá frente a la chimenea y se sentó, estirando ambos brazos sobre el respaldo. 

-Quédate ahí. Frente al fuego.

Tiny se reposicionó, como se le ordenó.

-Honestidad. Desnudez. Son uno en el mismo. Entonces quiero verte. Todo. Desnúdate para mí.

Con el corazón latiendo salvajemente, Tiny obedeció. Primero, se quitó los zapatos, luego los calcetines, pero cuando fue a quitarse la camisa por la cabeza, su invitado dio más instrucciones.

-Despacio.

No le gustaba que lo observaran. No le gustaba cuando los demás lo miraban, cuando sus ojos rastrillaban su piel, cuando hacían muecas al notar sus genitales llenos de cicatrices. Su invitado también miraba, pero sin expresión, lo que de alguna manera era peor.

-Gira de vuelta. Despacio-. Tiny hizo una vuelta completa. -Ven aquí. 

Dio un paso adelante, resistiendo la necesidad de cubrirse. El hombre se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en las rodillas e inclinó la cabeza.

-Inclínate más cerca de mí. 

Él lo hizo. Entonces el hombre levantó una mano y le dio un golpe en la cara. Tiny se estremeció. 

-No te muevas. Ni siquiera te estremezcas. 

Un segundo movimiento, agudo y punzante. 

-Dije que no te muevas. 

Tiny no entendió. Varias veces más, lo golpearon en la cara, y cada vez, se estremeció, y cada vez el hombre le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero él comenzó a sonreír. Era algo horrible, la sonrisa de ese hombre, porque había risas detrás, risas a causa de Tiny, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Otro movimiento, otro estremecimiento. Esta vez en el ojo. El hombre rió entre dientes. 

-Me encanta hacer esto. ¡Podría hacerlo todo el día! Realmente fascinante. Intentas con todas tus fuerzas no estremecerte, pero no puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad? El cuerpo no puede ayudar, mover, pero retroceder. Flick-flinch. Pero es divertido verte intentarlo. Resistir. Sin embargo, al final, ¿qué opción tienes? Yo digo que lo tomes. Tú también. Veamos cuánto dura eso. ¿Te parece?

***

-Tuvo sexo conmigo-, dijo John, mirándose las manos. Su voz era tan baja que apenas era audible, pero Sherlock estaba fascinado con cada palabra devastadora.

-Por la mañana, cuando se fue, regresó el señor Wilkes y le dije…- John tragó saliva. Apretó la almohada contra su estómago, alcanzó la taza de té y bebió con cuidado. Su mano temblaba levemente, y Sherlock tuvo que reprimir el impulso de levantarse y ayudarlo. John dejó la taza en la mesa y continuó. -Le dije al señor Wilkes que no creía que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo. Fue demasiado.

-¿Qué dijo?- Preguntó Sherlock suavemente. Tuvo cuidado de no moverse: ya tenía el estómago bastante revuelto. 

-Me dijo de nuevo que no sería para siempre. Solo hasta que se pagaran las deudas. Pero dije que no creía que pudiera durar ni una noche más. Dolía más de lo que pensaba. Le rogué que me dejara hacer otra cosa. Para contratarme como trabajo de guardia. Haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, pero no eso, y nunca me quejaría.

-Pero él no lo hizo.

John negó con la cabeza con tristeza. -Dijo que podía trabajar todo el mes y no ganar ni la mitad de lo que ganaría una noche como acompañante.

Interiormente, Sherlock frunció el ceño ante el eufemismo. Pero mantuvo una expresión exterior cuidadosamente neutral por el bien de John. Y volvió a preguntarse qué cobraba Wilkes a la sórdida clientela que pervirtió el ya corrupto Programa Ward. Deben haber sido miles.

-Dijo que no estaría tan mal, la próxima vez. Y que llegaría el día en que no me importaría en absoluto. Eso podría incluso…- Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia arriba y lejos de nuevo muy rápidamente, avergonzado. -Querer hacerlo.

Sherlock no pudo morder su lengua lo suficientemente rápido. –Bastardo-, enfureció. John se encogió. 

-Pero yo… aprendí a fingir. 

La horrenda historia continuó desarrollándose. John le contó a Sherlock acerca de los invitados, tanto jóvenes como mayores, que venían solos o en grupos, de familias perversamente ricas o acomodadas, o de hombres pobres que habían tenido una racha de juego afortunada o que estaban gastando irreflexivamente los ahorros de su familia. Había hombres jóvenes, apenas más que niños, cuyos padres les invitaron a pasar una noche en un Downside como regalo especial o recompensa por sus altas calificaciones en la escuela. Había hombres solitarios de la industria de la tecnología cuya absoluta falta de habilidades sociales impedía cualquier relación, pero ese dinero podía comprar. Había hombres casados que querían escapar de la monotonía de sus propios dormitorios por algo secreto y escandaloso. Había hombres experimentales que querían probar algo nuevo pero no se atrevían a preguntarle a sus parejas, homosexuales en el closet que querían probar sus deseos y empresarios extranjeros que participaban del placer local. Había hombres violentos con dinero que gastar y frustraciones que saldar. Había mujeres ocasionales que amamantaban sus propias fantasías. Había mujeres que habían escuchado historias sobre lo que se necesitaría para despertar sexualmente a un cas y querían ver si eran ciertas. Al principio, hubo quejas: el protegido no tenía experiencia; su actuación carecía de habilidad; «no sonrió»; «hizo ruidos extraños»; «su vientre no era lo suficientemente plano»; «no entendía las solicitudes básicas». Así que el señor Wilkes dedicó tiempo y dinero a su reeducación; dinero, dijo, que se añadiría a su deuda. Se le puso una dieta baja en calorías y se le instruyó sobre el comportamiento, la vestimenta y la expresión, se le dijo cuándo sonreír y cómo reír y ofrecer cumplidos. Aprendió a dar masajes, realizar striptease, desnudar a sus invitados y brindar una experiencia sensual general. Una noche, el Sr. Wilkes trajo a un grupo de amigos, hombres para practicar, quienes brindarían orientación y comentarios. Uno a uno, se unieron a él en el dormitorio principal. Uno por uno, los complació. Toda la noche duró, duraron, hasta que aprendió a suprimir la necesidad de vomitar, hasta que memorizó los centros del placer, hasta que cada uno quedó satisfecho con su actuación. Solo el Sr. Wilkes no participó. Confió en las palabras de sus amigos. Cuando estaban felices, él estaba feliz y decidió que su protegido podría volver al trabajo.

Algunos los vio una vez y nunca más. Otros, eran huéspedes habituales, como el primero, que, a pesar de sus afirmaciones iniciales de quererlos frescos, de hecho parecían más interesados en quererlos asustados. Algunos fueron rudos y rápidos y terminaron y salieron por la puerta. Otros eran laboriosos y lentos porque no podían empezar con las cosas. Algunos vinieron preparados con sus propios juguetes y herramientas. Otros hicieron pedidos especiales de disfraces, juguetes o aromas, y el Sr. Wilkes obedeció. Algunos ni siquiera podían mirarlo mientras lo follaban. Otros no dejaban de mirar. Algunos se rieron por su propio nerviosismo. Otros lloraron y se disculparon por lo que le hicieron. Algunos lo alentaron y elogiaron cuando se venían en su boca o dentro de él una y otra vez. Otros le gritaron y lo reprendieron por lo que les estaba "obligando" a hacer. Algunos le dieron sus propios apodos especiales. Otros lo llamaron nada en absoluto. Y a pesar de todo, nunca se volvió insensible. El miedo nunca se fue. El dolor nunca disminuyó. Aun así, tenía fe en que llegaría el día en que se pagaría la deuda y el señor Wilkes diría que todo había terminado.

-No le gustó cuando le hice preguntas-, dijo John. -Le estaba molestando-, dijo. -Entonces, tuve que ser delicado. Le dije, espero que esté satisfecho conmigo y con mi trabajo, señor. Y él dijo que sí. Le dije, espero que le vaya bien, señor. Y él dijo que sí, muy bien. Le dije, algún tiempo después: ¿Estamos mucho más cerca de pagar la deuda, señor? Pero me castigó por preguntar. 

***

El señor Wilkes era un hombre orgulloso y, aunque severo, no solía ser violento. Pero habían pasado dos años desde el inicio, y Tiny, quien en su miedo y vergüenza había pronunciado muy pocas palabras de protesta o queja, por primera vez se aventuró a preguntarle a su anfitrión si, después de todo este tiempo, estaría cerca de pagar las deudas del Sr. Wilkes. 

-Todavía no hemos salido del agujero, Tiny-, dijo Wilkes mientras deslizaba un sobre lleno de billetes en un bolsillo interior de su abrigo y comenzaba a abrocharlo. –Asegúrate de fregar ese jacuzzi un poco más fuerte esta noche, ¿eh, chico? El último invitado dijo que vio un anillo alrededor de la bañera. Eso simplemente no sirve. 

-Sí, señor-, dijo Tiny. Luego, audazmente, continuó preguntando: -¿Es un agujero muy grande, señor? 

-Diminuto-. El tono del señor Wilkes era de censura. -No quiero hablar de mis asuntos personales. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, señor-, dijo dócilmente. -Es sólo que ayudaría, señor, si supiera qué tan cerca o lejos estamos del final. 

No hablaban mucho, no realmente, no así, y el Sr. Wilkes parecía distraído mientras se sacaba los guantes.

-¿Mm? ¿Fin de qué?

-El final de mi trabajo como acompañante, señor. Espero que algún día, señor, termine.

El señor Wilkes se quedó helado. Luego, su cabeza giró lentamente. Sus ojos eran más oscuros de lo que Tiny los había visto nunca.

-¿"Termine"?

—Sí, señor, como dijo, señor, cuando me trajo por primera vez, señor. Usted dijo -No lo hagas-, advirtió, levantando un dedo... -que no sería para siempre. ¿Su deuda es muy mala, señor? ¿Todavía necesitas tanto dinero?

El labio del señor Wilkes se contorsionó repentinamente en un gruñido, y en el segundo antes de arremeter, Tiny supo que había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos. El señor Wilkes lo agarró por la pechera de su camisa y lo sacudió brutalmente.

-¡No me hables de dinero! ¡Nunca más! ¡Tus deudas se liquidan cuando yo digo que se liquidan!

Tiny no sabía que las deudas eran suyas.

El señor Wilkes no le permitió ponerse de pie correctamente antes de arrastrarlo a la sala de operaciones y arrojarlo dentro. La puerta se cerró de golpe. Tiny pensó que eso era el final y decidió quedarse en la habitación hasta que oyera al señor Wilkes salir del apartamento y cerrar la puerta de entrada detrás de él. Pero después de solo un par de minutos, el señor Wilkes regresó y en una mano sostenía un collar de protección. En el otro, un cinturón de cuero. Después, Tiny no pudo trabajar. Tuvo que esperar a que las ronchas se encogieran y los moretones desaparecieran, porque nadie quería un jovencito con la piel estropeada y el labio partido.

-Eso sólo te costó dos semanas más-, dijo el señor Wilkes, todavía jadeando por el esfuerzo y limpiándose los nudillos en el costado de sus pantalones. -Cuando no trabajas, la arena se acumula más. ¿Entiendes?

Incapaz de hablar, de vocalizar incluso un murmullo de asentimiento, Tiny asintió. -Sí, lo entendí.

-Nunca me preguntes sobre mi negocio. Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿entiendes? Y tampoco me hables de detenerme. Estuviste de acuerdo con esto y no lo olvides. ¿No te gusta? Difícil. Esta fue tu elección. Dijiste que sí.

Fue la última vez que preguntó por el dinero. Pero estaba lejos de ser la última vez que lo golpearan. A veces era porque había disgustado a un huésped, otras veces porque lo atraparon en una mentira o lo encontraron con bienes robados escondidos en el piso. Pero Tiny no siempre supo lo que había hecho. Los estados de ánimo del señor Wilkes eran impredecibles. Un día, era todo sonrisas y elogios, y pasaban un par de días y lo más mínimo lo ponía en marcha, como cuando Tiny estornudaba sin pañuelo o no había limpiado bien los vasos, dejando manchas de agua. Las palizas no siempre eran malas, pero cuando lo eran, no podía funcionar. Y cada día que tardaba en recuperarse, sabía que era otro día en el que tendría que trabajar para pagar una deuda que no veía. ¿Era del tamaño de una casa o del tamaño de una montaña? ¿Estaba cerca de ver el final? ¿Estaba a semanas o años? ¿Y esos años fueron muchos o pocos?

A pesar de todo, frente a lo que le obligaban a hacer, creía que el señor Wilkes estaba de su lado, a su manera. Si un invitado pagaba por las jotas pero tomaba ases, se le indicaba a Tiny que lo dijera y, en consecuencia, el Sr. Wilkes reprendería al invitado y ajustaría el cargo. "No tolero a los mentirosos y tramposos", decía. Si un invitado dejaba heridas y marcas visibles, el Sr. Wilkes se enojaba y duplicaba la tarifa, y en raras ocasiones prohibía a un invitado volver a usar sus servicios. E hizo que todos, sin importar cuán frecuente fuera un visitante, sin importar cuán rico o poderoso, se sometieran a un análisis de sangre y a orinar en un vaso analizador, porque no quería que Tiny se enfermara. Bueno, a veces se enfermaba. Pero no con las cosas que temía el señor Wilkes. De esta forma, Wilkes demostró que le importaba.

Pero un invitado fue en particular, ¿cuál fue la palabra del señor Wilkes? «Enorme». El hombre pagó por adelantado, reyes y ases, pero cuando el señor Wilkes se fue a dormir, dejó entrar a cuatro de sus amigos, que no habían pagado nada. Cuando Tiny trató de explicar nerviosamente que su anfitrión no estaría complacido porque no habían pagado, le ataron la boca y las manos con cinta adhesiva y se salieron con la suya de todos modos. Por casualidad, el señor Wilkes regresó temprano, y al descubrir que los intrusos comenzaron a gritar y exigir una compensación por el engaño. Desde la cama, incapaz de moverse, Tiny observó con horror cómo los hombres rodeaban al Sr. Wilkes y lo empujaban contra la pared. Nunca había visto al Sr. Wilkes tan aterrorizado, y deseaba que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para detenerlos, para evitar que amenazaran o lastimaran a su anfitrión. Pero estaba indefenso, atado como estaba en la cama. Sorprendentemente, el señor Wilkes tartamudeó sus disculpas. "En la casa, en la casa", dijo, con la voz temblorosa de miedo.

Los hombres se marcharon riendo como si todo hubiera sido un juego. El señor Wilkes se tomó un momento para recomponerse, se echó el pelo hacia atrás, se ajustó la corbata y se puso la chaqueta del traje. Luego se acercó a Tiny y le quitó la cinta de la boca. Su voz todavía temblaba cuando preguntó: 

-¿Estás muy herido?

Él lo estaba. Los músculos de sus brazos estaban tensos y su cuello estaba en carne viva por el roce. Pero no había nada roto y no sangraba. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Esto no volverá a suceder-, dijo el señor Wilkes. Ayudó a Tiny a levantarse de la cama y lo acompañó a la ducha en el baño, que nunca antes le habían permitido usar. Fue una bondad rara. Al día siguiente, Wilkes regresó con una solución. -Es un Smith and Wesson, calibre treinta y ocho especial-. Se paró frente a su protegido como si estuviera dando un discurso. Con las manos presionadas entre las rodillas donde estaba sentado en el duro sofá, Tiny se quedó mirando la pistola negra y brillante que el señor Wilkes acababa de sacar del bolsillo de sus pantalones. 

-Pequeño, discreto, ligero. El arma perfecta para la autodefensa. Y por mostrar a cabrones como los de anoche que no debo dejarme intimidar-. Sus ojos brillaron y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. -¿Quieres sostenerlo?

-Oh, no, señor, será mejor que no-, dijo Tiny, que nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un arma. 

-No está cargado. Aquí-. Giró la pistola para sostenerla por el cañón y extendió la empuñadura hacia Tiny. Con cautela, mirando al señor Wilkes en busca de signos de desaprobación, lo tomó. Quizás era liviano, como dijo Wilkes, pero le parecía bastante pesado. -Eso es correcto, Tiny. No tendremos una repetición de anoche, te lo garantizo. Yo me ocupo de los míos. 

***

-¿Cuánto tiempo duró esto?-, preguntó Sherlock, -¿antes de…?

-Dos años. Quizás tres. Tuvo esa pistola durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Alguna vez lo usó como dijo que lo haría? ¿Conseguir que la gente pague?

John asintió. -Unas pocas veces.

-¿Y funcionó?

-Funcionó. Nadie volvió a ponerle problemas después de eso. Si alguien tomaba ases, pagaba por ases, no más mentiras sobre jotas y reyes. 

Sherlock se humedeció los labios, preocupado, sospechando y, a pesar de no querer confirmación, tuvo que preguntar. 

-Me temo que no estoy familiarizado con la jerga-, dijo con cuidado. 

-Es, eh -dijo John, sonrojándose un poco. —Los invitados eligieron su propio placer, señor. Formas de estimulación-. Levantó una mano. -Jacks- Se tocó la boca. -Reyes-. Su cuerpo se quedó quieto. -Y ases-. Levantó los ojos con aire sombrío y añadió: -Sólo las mujeres pueden ofrecer reinas. 

-Oh-. Sherlock sintió que su propio rostro se calentaba por la incomodidad.

No era de extrañar que surgiera un lenguaje tan codificado. Hombres como Wilkes, no era probable que hablaran en términos más vulgares, al menos no durante los negocios. No cuando la pura verdad les recordaría que estaban sometiendo a los seres humanos a algo decididamente inhumano.

-Al principio-, continuó John, -el señor Wilkes no prestó mucha atención a lo que tomaron, solo a lo que pagaron. Entonces lo hizo. Me hizo contar y les hizo pagar. No solo por servicios. Si me dejaban muy dañado, a veces usaba el arma para hacerles pagar una indemnización por los días que no podría trabajar. Algunas veces.

-¿Solo a veces?

John se frotó la nariz y frunció los labios, luciendo preocupado. -Algunas veces… lo permitió. Los dejó porque me había equivocado. Intenté no estropearlo nunca, pero a veces… fue como si me hubieran engañado.

*** 

Llegó un nuevo invitado en una calurosa noche de verano. Orinó en la taza y fue pinchado con la aguja antes de que Tiny lo viera, y el Sr. Wilkes, satisfecho, lo dejó entrar al dormitorio principal y se despidió para pasar la noche. Como se le pidió, Tiny lo estaba esperando en pijama de seda y una bata, de pie junto a la chimenea con una copa de vino en la mano del bar que el Sr. Wilkes tenía bien surtido. No se le permitió beber. Eso era para el invitado. El hombre era mayor, de unos cincuenta y cinco o sesenta años, con el pelo canoso y el pecho como un barril. Se llamaba a sí mismo Bob-puedes-llamarme-Bobby. Su sonrisa era amistosa y sus ojos amables, y si Tiny alguna vez sintió algún tipo de alivio, fue que este hombre no parecía ser el tipo de persona que se burlaría de él, lo abofetearía o le pegaría, o le pediría que usara disfraces vergonzosos. En cuanto a esta noche, imaginó que podría ser más ordinario, tal vez solo una vez, y eso sería todo. Bob apuró su vaso de una vez e invitó a Tiny a sentarse frente a él en el sofá junto a la chimenea. 

-Normalmente no hago este tipo de cosas, dijo.

No era una línea desconocida. Tiny lo había escuchado en docenas de interacciones antes: «nunca antes había estado en un Downside» , y «no soy el tipo de persona que hace este tipo de cosas» , y «espero que no te hagas una idea equivocada sobre mí» . Estaba bien entrenado para responder ahora. 

-Por favor, no se sienta avergonzado-, dijo amablemente. -Estoy aquí para hacerle sentir bien, y será nuestro secreto. Nadie necesita saberlo. 

Tiny había dejado de preguntarse si a alguien fuera del piso le importaría. Se sentó y escuchó mientras Bob hablaba de sus nervios. Tiny era un buen oyente. Él asintió, sonrió y tarareó en todos los lugares correctos. A lo largo de los años, había escuchado todo tipo de historias de los invitados, secretos y escándalos que sabía que nunca volvería a repetir. Resultó que Bob era un científico que trabajaba en proyectos ultrasecretos de grado militar en un lugar llamado Baskerville, del que Tiny nunca había oído hablar. "Nueva ciencia para cambiar el mundo", dijo Bob emocionado, perdido en sus propias cavilaciones, pero feliz de tener una audiencia cautiva en Tiny, que entendió menos de la mitad de lo que escuchó.

Habló durante casi una hora. Entonces su voz se desvaneció. Le sonrió a Tiny e inclinó la cabeza. 

-Eres especial, ¿no?

Fue un comentario inesperado, al que Tiny no tuvo una respuesta preparada. 

-No debería pensarlo, señor-, dijo. 

-No, tú lo eres. Puedo decir. Puedo decir este tipo de cosas. 

Bob se deslizó más cerca en el sofá y alcanzó la cara de Tiny. Sus grandes dedos eran sorprendentemente suaves mientras acariciaban su mejilla. 

-Eres hermoso. Precioso. No te merezco.

A esto, Tiny no tuvo ninguna respuesta. Los dedos se peinaron hábilmente por su cabello, a lo largo de su cuello, gestos largos, lentos y tranquilizadores. Solo su cara y cabeza. No hubo ningún intento de ir más lejos, ni siquiera de deslizar un dedo por debajo del cuello o poner una mano en su muslo. Tiny no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-No sé todo lo que has pasado-, dijo el hombre. -No debe ser fácil. Pero no soy como esos otros hombres. Sé cómo son, cómo te usan para sus propios fines. No es justo. No es justo, Tiny. No quiero hacerte daño. Solo el pensamiento…- Sacudió la cabeza malhumorado. -Tú también eres parte de esto. Necesitas saber eso. Te mereces tanto placer como yo. No importa lo que te hayan quitado.

Esto era nuevo. Tiny había escuchado muchas cosas en esta sala, muchos preludios, pero no éste. Era verdad ¿Su invitado realmente no quería lastimarlo? 

-Dime que quieres. Cualquier cosa. Esta noche no se trata de mí, ¿de acuerdo? No importa lo que pagué. Quiero hacerte feliz. 

Estupefacto, Tiny casi se ahoga. 

-¿De verdad, señor?- La mano seguía acariciando su cabello. 

-De Verdad. 

-Mmm. 

-Piensa. ¿Qué quieres de mí esta noche?

-Yo…

-Sigue.

—Si le place, señor…

-Lo que te agrada a ti me agrada a mí.

-Quizás…

-Sí, sí.

-Por esta noche, señor, ¿si no puedo desnudarme?

La mano se detuvo a un lado de su cabeza, ahuecando su cráneo en la parte posterior. 

-Quizás podríamos simplemente… acostarse juntos, abrazarte, y… estar en paz-. Bob parpadeó. La calidez de sus ojos pareció endurecerse.

-Acuéstate conmigo, repitió. 

—Si le agrada, señor. 

-Podría ser, eh, ¿agradable? No quieres tocarme. 

Demasiado tarde, Tiny se dio cuenta de su error.

-No señor, eso no es...

-¿No quieres que te toque? ¡No, no, olvídate de lo que dije! 

-Yo… ¿Puedo intentarlo de nuevo?

Pero Bob de repente retiró la mano, se puso de pie y se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta, agarrando su chaqueta del perchero. "Maldita broma", escupió mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba de golpe. Durante dos horas, Tiny caminó de forma irregular por el piso. Sabía que había hecho algo mal y la culpa le pesaba en el estómago como piedras. Se vistió con su propia ropa, arregló el dormitorio y guardó el vino, y cuando todo estuvo terminado, limpió y repitió la conversación una y otra vez en su mente. «Dime lo que quieres» , le había dicho su invitado. «Dime qué te haría feliz». ¿Había sido solo un truco? ¿Una trampa? ¿Qué pasaría cuando el señor Wilkes se enterara?

A medida que se acercaba la medianoche, obtuvo una respuesta a su pregunta. El Sr. Wilkes irrumpió en el piso, luciendo más enojado de lo que Tiny lo había visto nunca. Estaba tan asustado que retrocedió hasta un rincón y levantó las manos en defensa, diciendo: 

-¡Por favor, señor, puedo explicarme!

El señor Wilkes le dio un puñetazo en el estómago para que bajara las manos y luego le partió la cara. 

-¡Joven imbécil! ¡Que estabas pensando! 

-¡Lo siento, señor! 

Notó el sabor de la sangre en sus dientes. Agarrando a Tiny por el pelo de la cabeza, el señor Wilkes le tiró del cuello y lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Dijo que te negabas! ¡No puedes negarte!

Tiny se encogió en el suelo y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. 

-Perdóneme, señor Wilkes, dijo... dijo que yo podía elegir. Dijo lo que yo quisiera... 

El señor Wilkes se agarró la parte inferior de la mandíbula y levantó la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-¿Qué deseas? ¿Qué deseas? Te diré lo que quieres. Quieres un maldito duro y sucio pene, eso es lo que quieres. Quieres chuparlo toda la noche. Quieres sus dedos tan adentro de tu culo hasta que te haga cosquillas en la garganta. Quieres que se corran por toda tu cara hasta que te ahogues en esperma. ¿Me escuchas? Siempre lo quieres. Eso es por lo que pagan, pequeño hijo de puta, así que es mejor que lo entregues.

Los ojos de Tiny se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor.

-Dije, ¿me escuchas?

-¡Sí, señor, sí!

-Entonces, dime lo que quieres. 

-Yo quiero… Yo quiero

-¡Dilo! 

—Yo quiero un maldito duro y sucio pene, señor. Toda la noche. 

-Maldita sea, lo querrás. Porque el Dr. Frankland está regresando. Exigió un reembolso completo por lo que hiciste, pero no puedo permitirme una reputación manchada. Así que volverá mañana, con descuento, y tú —el señor Wilkes se apretó la cara con dedos enfurecidos y temblorosos— le vas a dar una gran noche. ¿No es así? 

El invitado regresó, y fue una de las peores noches de la vida de Tiny, bajo cualquier nombre. Cuando terminó, lo dejaron desnudo en el suelo, con los ojos vendados, amordazado con una pelota y las muñecas con grilletes a la espalda con cuerdas de cuero del cofre de accesorios. Su cuello se sentía magullado por el estrangulamiento, y pensó que podría estar sangrando por el trasero. Pero no se movió. Toda la noche estuvo allí, escuchando a Bob-llámame-Bobby roncando en la cama. La bondad que primero había confundido con el hombre había desaparecido por completo. Se había desvelado la venganza y una especie de salvajismo. En silencio, lloró. Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, y no se vislumbraba un final para los trabajos de Tiny. Los días se dedicaron a la búsqueda de comida. Por las noches, solo se desmayaba exhausto en su catre y se despertaba en la oscuridad temblando en una habitación mal calentada bajo una manta demasiado delgada, demasiado hambriento y miserable y con miedo de volver a dormirse. Así que encendió la lámpara solitaria, sacó una hoja brillante doblada del interior de su almohada y miró los acantilados blancos de Dover, esperando que todavía existiera, preguntándose si alguna vez lo había hecho. Noches en compañía, apenas dormía. Su cuerpo clamaba por alivio, alivio del hambre, del dolor, de la enervación. Su mente se enturbió con pensamientos oscuros de estar enjaulado para siempre, de los cuales el único escape era violento.

Pensó en correr. Pensó en caerse de los puentes. Más de una vez, casi se paró frente a un autobús en movimiento. Había dejado de fantasear con que un alma bondadosa de la calle se apiadaría de él y se haría amigo de él, aunque solo fuera por una hora. Ya no esperaba ser asistente de mago o futbolista en un equipo o aprendiz de un jugador de ajedrez. Quería convertirse en humo y volar con la brisa. 

***

Su historia se detuvo repentinamente cuando la voz de John se quebró y una oleada de pánico cruzó su rostro. 

-Yo...- vaciló, lo intentó de nuevo, la narración tomó un giro inesperado. -Le mentí, señor Holmes. Lo siento.

-¿Me mentiste?- Sherlock se inclinó hacia adelante con ansiedad. -¿Cuando?

-Me preguntó si vi algo, escuché algo.

Parecía asustado, pero a diferencia del tímido protegido que se le acercó por primera vez, John sostuvo la mirada de Sherlock. 

-La noche en que el protegido de la perrera se suicidó-. Las cejas de Sherlock se fruncieron. -Westie suspiró lentamente y cerró los ojos. 

-Lo viste, ¿no? Lo viste todo.

-Lo escuché. Todos lo hicimos. Todos los protegidos de ese piso.

John se tapó la boca con una mano mientras pensaba. El gesto le dijo mucho a Sherlock, quien entendió que este era otro de los secretos de John, que estaba a punto de liberar como un pájaro de su jaula. Tragando saliva, volvió a bajar la mano a la almohada. 

-Morir nunca es suave. Ruge. Incluso cuando está tranquilo, ruge. Lo escuchamos venir durante horas. Westie, ¿ese era su nombre final? Westie gritó. Todo ese día y hasta bien entrada la noche, lloró y supimos que lo haría. Y luego, cuando sucedió, la jaula traqueteó como un trueno. Estaba pataleando y luchando, no para vivir sino para morir, pero para mí sonaba como si la jaula se lo estuviera comiendo. Quizás no duró mucho, pero parecía que nunca se detendría. Y todo lo que pudimos hacer fue escuchar, hasta que finalmente… simplemente se detuvo. 

Sherlock casi podía oírlo él mismo, el traqueteo de la jaula, el rugido de la muerte inminente. 

-Todos lo oyeron. Cada uno de ustedes.

-Sí.

-¿Pero nadie pidió ayuda?

-John frunció el ceño. -¿Qué ayuda? 

Pero había algo más que tristeza en él, algo en sus ojos, una especie de dureza y rabia que destellaba y se desvanecía tan rápidamente que Sherlock dudaba de que incluso lo hubiera visto. Pero sabía que lo había hecho, lo había visto una vez antes, cuando John le impidió tomar esa píldora venenosa.

-No, no gritamos-, dijo John. -Westie sabía lo que nosotros sabíamos: era eso, o Storage. No le quitaríamos esa elección. No cuando tuvo el coraje de hacer lo que nosotros no pudimos. 

Lo que hicieron en cambio, se dio cuenta Sherlock, fue permanecer en silencio, antes del acto, y después, una forma tácita de camaradería entre extraños que habían conocido la misma desesperación. Ahora, todos compartían el mismo secreto. 

-¿Me estás diciendo que no te diste cuenta de que un hombre se estrangulaba hasta morir?

-No, señor.

-Y si lo hubieras hecho, ¿lo habrías detenido?

El protegido dijo en voz baja pero segura: -No, señor. Westie no quería que lo detuviéramos-, continuó John, más suave ahora. -Lo sé porque… Yo tampoco lo hubiera querido. Verá, con el señor Wilkes pensé mucho en ello. Pero tuve miedo. Miedo de que lo haría mal. Miedo de que no fuera necesario. No fui valiente, como Westie. Así que me quedé. Aunque me quedé… cada hora, cada día y cada noche, yo…- John tragó saliva, se humedeció los labios y Sherlock pudo ver que se estaba preparando para pronunciar la siguiente palabra… -lo odié.

-Sí-, dijo Sherlock enfáticamente. -Oh Dios, sí, John. Puedes odiarlo. Puedes estar enojado. Puedes ser humano, porque eso es exactamente lo que eres. 

Envalentonado, prosiguió John.

-Todo ello. Pero no sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo detenerlo. Se estaba poniendo peor, señor. Mis pensamientos se estaban volviendo cada vez más negros, como si ya no fueran pensamientos adecuados. Solo alquitrán. Me llenó la cabeza. Lo hizo pesado. Me hizo estúpido, porque era como si mi pensamiento se atascara. No sé cómo explicarlo. 

Depresión, pensó Sherlock. Depresión mayor o trastorno depresivo persistente. No lo sabía, no era médico. Sin embargo, se preguntó cuánto le quedaba a John incluso ahora. ¿Cuánto alquitrán todavía se adhirió a las paredes internas de su cráneo o se filtró entre los pliegues de su cerebro? 

-John-, preguntó, tratando de expresar esto con delicadeza, -¿provocaste a Wilkes para que te disparara? ¿Es eso lo que querías?

-No fue así, señor. 

-¿Me dirías?

John asintió. Ambos hombres tomaron un largo trago de té.

***

—Empezó, señor Holmes, con un invitado que no era invitado. 

Su invitado llegó a las diez en punto. Era como tantos otros. De mediana edad, alto, fuerte. Cabello debilitado, rayita en retroceso. Una tez rubicunda y profundas arrugas. Tiny lo saludó y tomó un brazo para comenzar a desatar las esposas del hombre; ya se había quitado la chaqueta y la había dejado en el respaldo del sofá. Después de todo, hacía bastante calor en la habitación. Pero el hombre retiró el brazo e incluso dio un paso atrás. 

-¿Debo entonces…?- Comenzó Tiny, alcanzando el botón superior de su propia camisa. 

-No, no-. El hombre retrocedió un par de pasos más, rodeó el sofá y se sentó. -Siéntate conmigo. Tiny, ¿no? 

-Como desee, señor.

-No me llames así. 

Tiny se mordió la lengua. A veces querían que los llamara por ciertos nombres de mascotas. Incluso cuando no lo hicieron, a nadie le importó que lo llamaran "señor". Le habían dicho que el hombre había pedido dos horas, ropa de calle desde el principio y sin accesorios. No estaba muy seguro de qué se le pediría más allá de eso, pero informaría y el señor Wilkes se aseguraría de que no lo hubieran engañado. Tiny se sentó y esperó, con el corazón acelerado y luchando contra el impulso de apartar los ojos del reloj o comenzar la cuenta regresiva mental hasta el amanecer. El hombre le sostuvo los ojos sin parpadear y comenzó a hablar con seriedad. 

-Quiero que me escuches con mucha atención y no digas una palabra, no hasta que te lo pida. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Tiny había hecho cosas mucho más difíciles y era bueno para seguir instrucciones. Así que asintió.

-Mi nombre es James. Yo soy uno de los DULUGE. Supongo que no has oído hablar de eso. 

Él negó con la cabeza. Pensó que un diluvio tenía algo que ver con fuertes lluvias o inundaciones, pero no sabía cómo se formaba parte de eso. Los emancipadores subterráneos de Londres de la parte baja al alza.

-Somos una organización oculta que se especializa en la eliminación de los protegidos de circunstancias desfavorables y su reubicación en lugares seguros. A menudo… de ultramar.

Algo parecía haberse quedado atascado en el cerebro de Tiny. Escuchó las palabras que le decían, pero era como si su cabeza no le permitiera entender. Sin embargo, le brotó un sudor frío en la nuca.

-Dime, hijo, ¿qué sabes de Noruega?

Lo que sea que se había quedado atascado ahora se soltó. Un pánico peculiar se apoderó del cuerpo de Tiny. Algo andaba mal. Esta conversación estuvo mal. No debería estar escuchando esto, se metería en problemas. ¡Oh! ¡El señor Wilkes estaría tan enojado! 

-Ahora, ahora, por favor, escúchame-, dijo el hombre, James, que debió haber visto en él la llamarada del miedo. -No digas nada, solo escucha. Estoy aquí para ayudar. Solo para ayudar. ¿Bueno? Mi gente, aquellos con los que trabajo, somos especialmente hábiles para reconocer a los protegidos en peligro y sacarlos. No tengas miedo, pero te hemos notado, Tiny, en la ciudad. Te hemos estado vigilando durante un tiempo y… y sabemos que tienes hambre. Aquí-. Metió la mano en una cartera que había traído consigo y sacó tres sándwiches envueltos. -Sé que no es mucho. Pero no quería despertar las sospechas de tus anfitriones. 

Dejó los bocadillos en el sofá entre ellos. Al instante, la boca de Tiny comenzó a hacer agua y su estómago gruñó, pero no se movió. Tenía miedo de moverse.

-Cuando descubrimos este inconveniente, sabíamos que teníamos que actuar rápido. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Los ojos de Tiny recorrían la habitación, tratando de no mirar al hombre ni a los sándwiches. Si no le daba al hombre lo que había pagado, estaría en problemas. Antes se había preguntado si el señor Wilkes escondía cámaras o micrófonos en el techo o en las paredes para asegurarse de que estaba haciendo su trabajo. ¡Oh! ¡Y si estuviera escuchando! ¿Y si estaba enojado, Tiny estaba escuchando a este hombre? ¿Debería echarlo? No, no, porque entonces no recibiría su dinero. ¿Asegurarse de que el hombre lo folle? Sí, esa parecía la única forma de salvarse. Con las manos temblorosas, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa y dijo:

-Creo, señor, que será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra.

-Oye, oye, detente. 

El hombre le tomó las manos para inmovilizarlo. Tiny agachó la cabeza, pensando que lo golpearían. Pero el hombre simplemente aguantó. 

-Te lo prometo, nadie está escuchando, nadie está mirando. 

Soltando las muñecas de Tiny, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá y sacó un pequeño dispositivo. 

-Este pequeño dispositivo detecta e interfiere con todas las señales de radio y dispositivos de grabación, dejándolos inertes. Pero mira, no hay señales. No hay nada con qué interferir. Por favor. Sé que esto es sorprendente y un poco aterrador. Escucha lo que tengo que decir. Hemos recaudado miles de libras para pagar por estar aquí esta noche y hablar contigo. No quiero tener sexo contigo. Solo quiero que me escuches. Porque estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Trémulamente, Tiny asintió. ¿Qué podía hacer sino conceder? Pero había oído hablar de gente así. En la escuela, habían enseñado a todos los protegidos: algún día, dijeron, vendrían hombres hablando esas palabras. Palabras como "ayuda" y "reubicar" y, la peor de todas, "Noruega". Eran hombres que prometían cosas que no podían cumplir, para atraer a los protegidos para que hicieran cosas estúpidas, como correr. La verdad, dijeron, esos hombres eran mentirosos. Eran hombres que intentaron usar a los protegidos, lastimarlos, secuestrarlos, asesinarlos y vender sus huesos para hacer joyas y su cabello para hacer pelucas y su piel para pantallas de lámparas, para venderlas a personas libres en países lejanos. Había un mercado para eso, y tonto era el protegido que se enamoraba de él. Eso es lo que le habían dicho, lo que siempre había creído.

Aunque había crecido con las historias, Tiny nunca antes había conocido a un hombre como este. Pero nunca dudó de que estuvieran ahí fuera. Había visto lo suficiente de los males del mundo para saber que existían.

-Continúa-, instó James. -Come. Tú comes, yo hablaré. ¿Bueno?

Siguió persuadiéndolo hasta que Tiny tomó uno de los sándwiches. Al principio tardó en desenvolver el celofán, pero una vez que sus dedos presionaron el pan blando y el aroma de jamón y queso rebanados le llegó, no pudo detenerse. Dio un gran mordisco, medio esperando que le arrancaran el sándwich de las manos o que le ordenaran escupirlo en el suelo. Cuando no sucedió ninguna de esas cosas, tragó saliva y dio otro mordisco codicioso. El invitado continuó.

Así que, con miedo, Tiny se sentó, comió y escuchó, con la esperanza de que el señor Wilkes regresara temprano y lo hiciera irse, o que pudieran simplemente follar y terminar. Pero el hombre, James, siguió adelante. Habló de otros, como Tiny, que habían quedado atrapados en malas circunstancias pero que deseaban una vida mejor. Habló de cómo él y su gente habían ayudado a cientos como él. Usó palabras como "refugio seguro" y "liberación" y "libertad" y, de nuevo, esa palabra desagradable que se retorció en el estómago de Tiny como una serpiente: "Noruega". "Es una mentira, Tiny, la mentira más grande que ha dicho nuestro gobierno. No tienes idea de cuán grande. James puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tiny. Luchó contra el impulso de retroceder; era un reflejo que casi había dominado. 

-Te lo explicaré todo, lo prometo. Cuando estés a salvo, te diré la verdad, toda. Pero el tiempo para nosotros no es un lujo. Así que escucha con atención. Estación de Finsbury Park en Islington. ¿Lo sabes?

Tiny negó con la cabeza.

-Toma la línea Victoria o Piccadilly hacia el norte. Bájate en Finsbury Park. Este viernes, 20.10, hay un autobús, número 511, que sale hacia Dover y le llevará en ferry a Dunkerque. Desde allí, mi gente te ayudará a llegar a Noruega. Pero debes estar allí a las ocho en punto. Me reuniré contigo y tendré tus papeles listos. No subas al autobús hasta que te haya dado nuevos papeles, eso es muy importante. Trae solo lo que pueda llevar a la espalda, una muda de ropa y un cepillo de dientes, por ejemplo, pero no lleves nada que no te pertenezca. Ni siquiera si sientes que te lo mereces. Y deja el piso con tus pulseras, pero tíralas a la basura antes de llegar a Finsbury Park. Tu tatuaje. ¿Dónde está?

Tiny mintió y se tocó la parte interna del brazo izquierdo. 

-Entonces, mangas largas. Haz lo que sea necesario para mantenerlo oculto. Si haces todo eso, y estás absolutamente en el lugar a las ocho en punto del viernes por la noche, te prometo que nunca más te encontrarás en un lugar como este. Serás libre, Tiny. Por el resto de tu vida, serás un hombre libre. 

James repitió la información. Hizo que Tiny lo repitiera hasta que consiguió memorizar todas las direcciones perfectas. No tomó mucho tiempo. Tiny siempre había tenido muy buena memoria.

-¿Puedes escaparte?

Tiny asintió.

-¿Sin ser visto?

Tiny asintió.

-¿Vendrás?

Más lento esta vez, para complacer al hombre, Tiny asintió. 

-Buen chico. Buen chico.

El hombre metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta Oyster. 

-Esto te llevará al metro, lo suficiente para llegar allí. Un viaje, ¿no? Así que recuerda. Victoria o Piccadilly. Mantén la tarjeta bien escondida hasta que te vayas y date al menos dos horas, solo para estar seguro. 

Se preparó para irse, se puso la chaqueta del traje y se abotonó como si fuera una persona muy importante. 

-Viernes a las ocho. Te estaré esperando con todo lo que necesitas, incluido un nuevo nombre. Entonces, buen hombre, comenzará su nueva vida.


	16. Las consecuencias del intento de libertad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precaución: este capítulo contiene actos de violencia.

Sherlock había creído durante mucho tiempo que eran materia de leyenda urbana. Había oído hablar de los salteadores de caminos cuando aún era un niño. Probablemente en la escuela. No era el tipo de cosas que aparecerían en la televisión, ni el material de conversación en la casa de Holmes, y él hizo poco en cuanto a socializar fuera de la casa. Así que debe haber sido la escuela, y trajo la pregunta a casa. "¿Son reales los bandoleros?" Los tenedores y cuchillos hicieron una pausa momentánea. Entonces el padre respondió: "Son solo historias, hijo". "Honestamente, Sherlock", agregó Mycroft, quien nunca perdió la oportunidad de aprovechar las afirmaciones de Padre, "deja de ser tan crédulo. Y aprende tu historia. Los salteadores de caminos eran ladrones de principios de la era isabelina y fueron ahorcados por sus crímenes. No existe un equivalente moderno y el término se ha aplicado incorrectamente. Los corredores son corredores. Eso es todo.' 

Sherlock frunció el ceño y picó su pollo. Esa no era una explicación satisfactoria en absoluto, no cuando las historias con tanta frecuencia tenían un elemento sobrenatural. Los salteadores de caminos, decían, eran espíritus de protegidos muertos, o al menos los antepasados de barrios muertos, asesinados en la Gran Guerra, que habían venido para llevar a sus hijos huérfanos a tierras libres. O en algunas versiones, los salteadores de caminos eran espíritus de soldados alemanes muertos que habían muerto antes de la oleada y nunca recibieron la nota de que la guerra había terminado. Estos vinieron a engañar a los guardias, atrayéndolos a la orilla y luego ahogándolos en el mar. En una versión, los protegidos se convirtieron en comida para perros; en otro, fueron secuestrados por extraterrestres y utilizados para experimentos extraños; en otro, se convirtieron en árboles, y algunos en leña, y otros en casas y otros en barcos. Los cuentos de niños eran estúpidos. Pero algo tenía que explicar las protecciones desaparecidas. "¿Has oído hablar de ellos?"

Era mucho después de la cena y se suponía que Sherlock se estaba preparando para ir a la cama. En cambio, se paró en la puerta de Barnaby, hablando en un susurro, para que Mycroft o sus padres no lo oyeran. Barnaby se rió entre dientes. "No sé mucho de mucho, de una forma u otra", dijo, limpiando sus gafas con el borde de su camisón. Lo único que sé es que si hay bandoleros, debería haber una autopista. Y nunca he visto uno de esos tampoco". Cuando entró en la edad adulta, Sherlock comenzó a preguntarse si los susurros de Highwaymen tenían sus raíces en algo real. Conocía la sabiduría predominante —que esas redes clandestinas eran las fantasías de los protegidos descontentos— y sabía que, con la vigilancia y la seguridad del Estado siendo lo que era, era poco probable que pudieran existir tales máquinas de liberación. Pero ¿y si lo hicieran? ¿Y si hubieran operadores secretos, agentes subversivos, en fin, bandoleros? Pero era una distracción de verano, no una búsqueda genuina, y había terminado con el descubrimiento de una guarida de drogas y un hermano mayor muy infeliz. No había vuelto a buscar. 

***

Se sentó aturdido. Estas no eran palabras que esperaba que salieran de la boca de John. No de John. Hablaba con sencillez, con palabras sencillas, pero oírle hablar de escapar ante la insistencia de este misterioso pseudo-patrón le subió un escalofrío, una parte de miedo, dos partes anticipación, y no pudo evitar exclamar: 

-¡Conociste a un salteador de caminos! 

-No se llamaba así, señor, dijo John. -Pero sí. Eso es lo que era. Lo que yo creía que era. 

Sherlock se sentó hacia adelante en su silla, las yemas de los dedos bailando con entusiasmo sobre sus rodillas. 

-¿Y no era un operativo solitario? ¿Tenía gente? ¿Una organización? ¿Todo un sistema? 

-Dijo que sí. 

-¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Quiénes son?

-Yo… no recuerdo. Lo siento, dijo John. -Dijo tanto y yo recuerdo tan poco. Estaba nervioso y pensé que no debería estar escuchando, pero lo hice… ¿Creo que tuvo que ver con el agua?

-¿Agua? Me gusta… ¿lluvia? 

-Lo siento, no lo recuerdo. 

Conmocionado por la decepción, pero al ver que John se avergonzaba de sí mismo, Sherlock hizo a un lado sus preguntas.

-No importa, no es importante. Sigue. Este hombre que se hacía llamar James. Dijo que podía sacarte de New Britain. 

Su mente estaba tratando de avanzar, conectando este momento en la historia de John con lo que llevó a Wilkes a dispararle, pero tenía que ser paciente. Todavía no podía ver la cadena de eventos por sí mismo. John frunció el ceño, como si dudara.

-Eso es lo que él dijo.

Sherlock ya sabía que John no debía haber ido a la estación de autobuses de Islington. Después de todo, todavía estaba aquí. Su corazón se rompió un poco al pensarlo. Había tenido la oportunidad de escapar y no la aprovechó. 

-Pero no fuiste. 

Un brazo se curvó alrededor de la cintura de John; la otra mano agarró el bíceps opuesto, sujetándose con fuerza. 

-Cuando se fue esa noche, era mi intención no hacerlo, dijo John lentamente. Si me atrapan tratando de correr de nuevo… O si el señor Wilkes se enterara de mi intención… Pero de cualquier manera, pensé, seguramente, era un truco. 

Suspiró, y Sherlock estudió el rostro de John mientras trataba de pensar en las cosas. 

-No me había tocado. Como había pagado por hacer. Él podría tomarme. Pero no lo hizo. Y cuando se iba, regresó el señor Wilkes. Era el final de las dos horas, así que regresó, y el hombre dijo que estaba muy satisfecho y le dio al Sr. Wilkes veinticinco libras de más, para tratarme de manera especial, dijo. Por supuesto, el señor Wilkes se puso el dinero en el bolsillo y el hombre se marchó, pero ¿por qué había hecho eso? ¿Dar más dinero por nada? Y, bueno, dijo que el autobús iba a Dover. Así que pensé… 

-Pensaste que valía la pena correr el riesgo. 

-Sí señor. No creía que llegaría nunca tan lejos como un ferry, pero si existía la posibilidad de volver a ver a Dover…   
Cerró los ojos, los cerró con fuerza y Sherlock imaginó que lo estaba viendo incluso ahora, los Acantilados Blancos. 

-No pude dormir esa noche, pensando en cosas. Lo pensé todo el miércoles y también el jueves. Una hora, estaba seguro de que no haría nada. Luego pensé en el Sr. Wilkes y los invitados y en cómo siempre estaba pensando en la comida, como si no hubiera nada más en lo que pensar. Me preguntaba, ¿cómo podría ser peor? Luego pensé de nuevo, tal vez podría ser. No sabía qué hacer. Pero entonces. John hizo una pausa, luciendo muy triste. -El jueves por la noche fue otro día malo. Muy malo. Entonces, cuando terminó, me dije a mí mismo, ya no tienes que hacer esto. Vamos. Solo vamos. Así que fui.

***

El viernes por la mañana, Tiny estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera tenía hambre, lo cual estaba bien porque todo lo que le quedaba era una manzana más y un poco de queso. El reloj se movía demasiado lento y demasiado rápido al mismo tiempo, lo que sabía que no tenía sentido, pero así era como se sentía. Como si estuviera atrapado y corriendo hacia el borde de un acantilado, todo a la vez. Se prometió a sí mismo dejar el piso a las seis, para asegurarse de llegar a las ocho en punto, tal como había dicho el hombre. Pero cuando llegó la hora, se sintió paralizado por el miedo. ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? Solo podía terminar mal, como siempre pasaba todo. Pero claro, ya estaba viviendo en la maldad. Pero claro, lo malo siempre podía empeorar. Pero entonces… Estuvo a punto de dudar demasiado y, cuando volvió a mirar el reloj, eran poco más de las siete. Si no se marchaba ahora, seguramente sería demasiado tarde. Tenía miedo de irse, pero más miedo de quedarse, y fue ese miedo lo que lo decidió. De repente, se estaba moviendo. Corrió a la sala de guardia donde había escondido la Tarjeta Oyster detrás de una sección sin fijar del rodapié, y miró a su alrededor desesperadamente en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar llevar. No había nada. Manta fina, ropa de repuesto, cepillo de dientes, estas cosas no eran importantes para él. Pero se sintió tonto al no traer nada cuando le dijeron que trajera algo. Así que se quitó la funda de la almohada, se apresuró a ir a la cocina a tomar la manzana y un trozo de queso envuelto en papel y los dejó caer en la funda de la almohada. La tarjeta Oyster la guardaba en el bolsillo derecho y los brazaletes identificativos que guardaba en el izquierdo. Nunca antes había salido del piso sin usarlos. Se sintió mal. Conteniendo la respiración, levantó la placa de seguridad junto a la puerta y marcó el código secreto. Con un alegre sonido, la puerta se abrió. Esto fue. No hubo vuelta atrás. Dover yacía al otro lado de la puerta, solo tenía que cruzar. Se secó los ojos y salió del piso.

Habían pasado años desde que usó el metro de Londres, y en ese entonces, había estado con un anfitrión y no había tenido que viajar él mismo. No recordaba que fuera demasiado complicado. Sube al tren, viaja y bájate. Pero cuando entró en la estación de Canary Wharf a poca distancia del piso, su ya vacilante confianza cayó de rodillas. La presión de la gente fue abrumadora. Siguió el flujo del tráfico durante un tiempo, con el corazón en la garganta, y observó sin parpadear cómo otros golpeaban sus tarjetas a un lector y cruzaban las puertas. Nervioso, buscó dentro de su bolsillo su propia tarjeta con dedos empapados de sudor. Luego se puso en fila, y cuando imitó lo que había visto hacer a otros, pensó con certeza que la máquina lo detectaría como un fraude, y los oficiales de la Patrulla de Distrito lo detectarían en segundos. No sucedió. La máquina sonó y las puertas se abrieron. Tiny se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo y continuó. Pero no sabía qué hacer a continuación, adónde ir. Algunas personas iban a la izquierda, otras a la derecha. ¿Qué pasaba si se equivocaba de camino? Se encontró de pie frente a un mapa gigante del Metro, su maraña de líneas de colores se cruzaban de un lado a otro como un plato de espaguetis. No sabía dónde estaba, y mucho menos adónde iba. Fue un error. Un gran error. Debería regresar al piso mientras aún tuviera una oportunidad, antes de que el señor Wilkes descubriera que había desaparecido. Pero no pudo moverse. No sabía qué hacer, más allá de mirar el mapa indescifrable, sus ojos ardiendo y los puños apretados alrededor del cuello retorcido de su funda de almohada mientras un centenar de personas pasaban por su lado.

-Perdóname, joven.

Un extraño le puso una mano en el brazo y casi saltó fuera de su piel. Pero cuando se volvió, vio, no a Ward Patrol, sino a una viejecita apoyada en un bastón, mirándolo con amabilidad. 

-No quise darte un susto, dijo con una risa amable. -Pero te vi y pensé, lel pobre parece un poco perdido. ¿Primera vez en Londres? 

Tiny no sabía qué decir o hacer. La gente no le hablaba en las calles. Eso simplemente no sucedía. Estúpidamente, se encontró asintiendo. 

-Pensé tanto. ¿A dónde intentas ir? 

Murmuró el nombre de la estación.

0¿Eh?" Se inclinó. Lo siento, hijo, mi oído no es el que solía ser. Inclinó la boca hacia su oído.

-Finsbury Park, señora. 

-Bueno, entonces echemos un vistazo '. Señaló un punto en el mapa. Estamos aquí, ¿no? Entonces querrás tomar la línea Jubilee hacia Stanmore. ¿Ves allí donde dice Stanmore? Señaló un cartel en la distancia. -Sube al siguiente tren y bájate en la estación Green Park, justo aquí. Su dedo trazó un camino en el mapa. -Luego, cambia de tren, toma la línea Victoria hacia Walthamstow Central y se baja en Finsbury Park. ¿Ves? No tan difícil. 

Se quedó mirando el mapa, tratando desesperadamente de entenderlo.

-Jubilee es gris", agregó. -Victoria es azul claro-.

-Gracias amablemente, señora, eso es de gran ayuda, señora. 

Ella le sonrió, pero sus ojos se posaron en sus muñecas; solo entonces recordó que no estaba usando las pulseras. ¿Lo llamaría ella?

-Mucha suerte, jovencito.

Siguió sus instrucciones y pronto se encontró en el tren, aguzando el oído para escuchar al conductor anunciar la próxima estación y luego la siguiente, hasta que llegó a la estación Green Park. Escuchó hablar de una pareja cercana sobre la transferencia a la línea Victoria y los siguió. Sintió que había estado viajando durante horas. Pero espió en los relojes de la gente, y aún no eran las ocho. Aunque no podía verlo por sí mismo, por miedo a mirar a alguien a los ojos, sintió que lo estaban observando. La gente se quedó mirando. Sabían que era un protegido. Sabían que estaba siendo desobediente. Tenía el aspecto de un corredor. En cualquier momento, pensó, se acabaría. Lo atraparían, lo encadenarían, lo arrastrarían. Entonces, ¿qué pensaría el señor Wilkes? ¿Qué haría él? ¿Cuánto mayor sería su deuda después de esto? Tiny apretó la funda de la almohada contra su cuerpo, como para protegerla. La dureza de la manzana presionó contra su estómago vacío. "Esta es la línea Victoria, servicio a Walthamstow Central. Siguiente parada, Finsbury Park. Cuidado con la brecha". Esto fue. Se puso de pie tembloroso.

Cuando salió, el sol se estaba acercando al horizonte, proyectando largas sombras. Ante él, cuatro autobuses se demoraron en un largo viaje. Uno más se estaba alejando. El reloj marcaba las 19.59. Lo había logrado. Se atrevió a mirar los rostros de los que iban y venían, pero aún no veía al hombre llamado James. Pero dijo que vendría. Tiny se sentó en un banco, sostuvo la funda de la almohada en su regazo y esperó. Otro autobús pasó. Detrás de él, la gente se saludaba y se reía. Al frente, una pareja saludaba y saludaba con un beso. Una madre empujó a un niño dormido en un cochecito. La bocina de un coche sonó a lo lejos. Cantaban los pinzones. Una gaviota graznó. Una campana de iglesia dio la hora. Aun así, esperó. El banco estaba caliente debajo de él, pero sentía frío. A menudo sentía frío, incluso bajo la luz solar directa. Se preguntó cuál sería su nuevo nombre. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en llegar a Dover. ¿Podría verlo en la oscuridad? Porque el mundo se estaba oscureciendo y nadie vendría. Y aún así, esperó. Incluso después de que las campanas de la iglesia sonaran a las nueve y luego a las diez, Tiny no se movió del banco. No soltó los dedos de la funda de la almohada. No hubo más autobuses. No hubo más gente. No pudo regresar a Canary Wharf porque no sabía cómo. No sabía dónde estaba y no tenía medios para llegar allí, y si caminaba, no sabía en qué dirección apuntar sus pies. Lo habían engañado. El hombre amable le había mentido, como le habían mentido antes. Lo engañó para que se fuera del piso en un día que no era lunes. Ahora había pasado el toque de queda y estaba varado.

Esperó todavía. Un coche de cuadros rojos y blancos avanzó lentamente por el camino que los autobuses habían abandonado hacía una hora. Cuando Tiny notó la patrulla, el pánico se apoderó de su estómago como agua en una olla caliente. Pensó que podría intentar correr. En cambio, se congeló. La ventanilla de un automóvil bajó y la oficial apoyó el codo en la puerta. 'Oye, amigo. ¿Estás bien?' Tiny no respondió. "El último autobús salió de aquí hace más de una hora". Aterrado, asintió con la cabeza. Fue una advertencia. Sólo levántate, pensó, y aléjate. Se levantó. Pero el oficial estacionó el auto y salió de él. Mientras se acercaba, se puso los pulgares en el cinturón y dijo: "Te ves un poco fuera de lugar. ¿Puedo ver alguna identificación, por favor? No sabía qué hacer. No podía huir de la policía. Tampoco podía mentirle a nadie. Era inútil pensar que había alguna salida. Lo atraparon, de una forma u otra. Así que metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo y sacó las pulseras que no había podido tirar. "Lo siento, señora", dijo mientras se los volvía a poner. La oficial le frunció el ceño. Ella alcanzó la varita a su lado, pero se detuvo. Luego levantó la mano hacia el comunicador de su chaqueta, pero de nuevo, se detuvo, pensando, midiéndole. Tiny se apartó de su mirada. No le gustaba que lo miraran así. Vamos, entonces dijo con un suspiro. 'Te llevaré a casa.'

Lo puso en la parte trasera de la patrulla y arrancó el coche.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?, preguntó unos minutos después, mirándolo a través del espejo retrovisor. 

-"Diminuto", respondió abatido.

Otro oficial lo estaba llevando de regreso al apartamento. No por robar esta vez. Por romper el toque de queda. Por intentar correr. Sería diez veces peor de lo normal y lo sabía. Hubo un largo período de silencio después de su respuesta, y no estaba seguro de que ella lo hubiera escuchado. Luego ella respondió: "Soy Sally". Ella no había escaneado su tatuaje ni activado las pulseras. Tampoco había preguntado dónde vivía su anfitrión, ni siquiera el nombre de su anfitrión. ¿Iba a llevarlo directamente a Storage, entonces? Nunca debería haber salido del piso. Se miró las rodillas y luego cerró los ojos, odiándose a sí mismo y luchando contra las lágrimas. No quería que ella lo viera llorar. No fue hasta que el coche redujo la velocidad, se detuvo y el motor se apagó que volvió a levantar la cabeza y vio que estaban en un pequeño aparcamiento. Ella estaba abriendo su puerta. "Deja las pulseras en el coche", dijo, "y vamos a comer". Sobresaltado, miró por la ventana. Las luces de neón de un restaurante abierto toda la noche parpadearon. 

***

-¿Sally Donovan?

Pero además de balbucear el nombre, Sherlock se quedó sin palabras. La mujer policía, dijo John, era el mismo oficial que lo había llevado a un lado en Brixton en su primer caso juntos. La agente Sally Donovan, la oponente de Sherlock durante mucho tiempo en los enfrentamientos verbales y los insultos generales. Donovan?

-Sí, señor. 

¡Donovan! ¿Ese aspirante a detective agrio, en escabeche, espinoso? ¿Recoger guardias callejeros y llevarlos a cenar? Esta historia tenía suficientes giros como para marearlo.

-Ella me pidió comida, continuó John. Un sándwich de pavo con patatas fritas, y cuando terminé, un batido de chocolate. Estuvo bien. Nunca antes había tenido uno. El cobre, sin embargo, solo tenía sopa. No dijo mucho, solo me miró comer y me preguntó si estaba bueno. Dije que sí, muy bien. Comí hasta saciarme. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces… desde que pude hacer eso. 

-Solo te vió comer, repitió Sherlock pensativo, tratando de darle sentido a todo. Al parecer, antes de unirse al equipo de Lestrade, ella había sido oficial de la Patrulla de Distrito, lo que lo sorprendió. No sabía que se podía hacer un movimiento lateral de los servicios de la Patrulla de Distrito a un oficial de policía adecuado del Met, no en el momento en que Donovan evidentemente lo había hecho. Todavía era tan nueva en eso, pero tan engreída, que se había sentido casi necesario aguijonearla por sus cuernos verdes. Por lo que él sabía de ella, ella era claramente sensata y estricta según el libro. Así que le pareció extraño que ella se encontrara con un protegido en un lugar y una hora en que él no debía estar, sin usar los brazaletes, y decidiera llevarlo a cenar. 

-¿No te habló en absoluto?

-Un poco. John negó con la cabeza, casi con remordimiento. -Ojalá hubiera sabido, entonces, qué decir. 

***

-¿Todavía tienes hambre?, preguntó la oficial. -¿Más patatas fritas, tal vez? ¿Sopa? ¿Café?

Los ojos de Tiny rozaron los bordes del plato limpio, queriendo presionar con las yemas de los dedos las migas y la sal y chuparlas, solo para saborearlo todo un poco más. Calculó que nunca en toda su vida había comido algo tan delicioso como ese sándwich de pavo y patatas fritas calientes, recién hechos, solo para él. Pero había comido demasiado, demasiado rápido. Le dolía la mandíbula, un dolor profundo en las encías, que habían estado creciendo durante semanas, y su estómago estaba a punto de estallar. No estaba acostumbrado a tanto. Si tuviera un mordisco más, podría enfermarse. Ya sentía que iba a vomitar todo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?, preguntó, y se tocó el cuello para indicar el de él.

Cohibido, cubrió el hematoma con una mano. No estuvo tan mal. Simplemente se lastimaba fácilmente estos días. 

-Nada, señora, murmuró.

-No parece nada.

-Un accidente, señora.

-¿De quién es el accidente?

-Mío.

-¿De Verdad?

No sabía qué responder a eso.

-Esta noche parecías terriblemente hambriento. ¿No comes tan bien en casa estos días? ¿Algo que quieras contarme sobre eso?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-No, ¿no estás comiendo bien? ¿O no, no quieres decírmelo? La habitación se sentía más cálida; se sintió más enfermo. -O tal vez puedas decirme por qué estabas en la estación de autobuses. 

-Yo… se perdió. 

\- 'Diminuto.'

Se arriesgó a mirar hacia arriba y vio a la oficial inclinada sobre la mesa, con la mano extendida a medio camino hacia él.

-Si algo anda mal, en casa, con tu anfitrión, necesitas ayuda. Puedo ayudar. Pero tienes que hablar conmigo. Tengo que oírte decirlo. 

Tiny deseó no haber salido nunca del piso. Deseó no haberle creído nunca al hombre llamado James. Todo fue un truco. Todo el mundo era un mentiroso. Ward Patrol se llevó las protecciones y las almacenó, y eso fue todo. Eso fue eso. Ella siguió hablando, haciendo preguntas, pero él no podía pronunciar una palabra por temor a que ella la usara en su contra, de alguna manera. Por fin, cuando su mesa estuvo despejada y los camareros comenzaron a barrer deliberadamente cerca, ella metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña tarjeta. Ella se lo tendió, enviando un mensaje de texto. Mira, no puedo obligarte a decir nada. Pero si las cosas van mal, o si se ponen muy mal, puedes llamarme. ¿Mira esto? Mi número de teléfono. Es una salida.  
Él la miró sin comprender, como el idiota que era.

-Algunos anfitriones son malas noticias, dijo, pero él no entendía cómo ella podía saber algo al respecto. -Así que por favor. Tómalo.  
No tuvo elección. Para complacerla, tomó la tarjeta. Luego, cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, ella lo recogió. 

***

-¿Por qué no le dijiste?

John ladeó la cabeza. -¿Decirle qué?

-Lo que te estaba haciendo. 

Suspiró y sus hombros se hundieron. -No se me ocurrió.

-¿Qué no?

-Que cualquiera se molestaría. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, señor Holmes. Ella era la patrulla de barrio. Ella me asustó. Quería que dijera cosas que no podía decir. Y no tenía sentido para mí.

John retorció un hilo suelto en el brazo de la silla. -Quería ser un buen protegido. Y un buen protegido guarda los secretos de su anfitrión.   
-No cuando son criminales, dijo Sherlock con los dientes apretados.  
-Sí, señor -dijo John, como castigado, pero no como si lo creyera. 

Para cualquier hombre o mujer de razonamiento lógico, el mundo de John tenía poco sentido. Parecía una paradoja que sintiera algún sentimiento de lealtad hacia alguien que lo había lastimado tanto, incluso en la hora en que estaba tratando de escapar de él. Que debería eludir una mano amiga extendida cuando, esa misma noche, la había estado buscando, desconcertado y consternado. Pero Sherlock estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ver el mundo a través de los ojos de John y seguir el razonamiento de una mente atribulada. En cierto modo, lo entendió. Pero no podía cerrar sus propias facultades intelectuales y sabía que todo estaba equivocado. Era un problema que no podía solucionarse en un día. 

-Así que ella te llevó de regreso, dijo, animando a John a continuar.

John asintió. 

-Esperaba que el señor Wilkes no estuviera esa noche. Si no hay invitados, no es probable que venga. Pensé que podría deslizarme y todo estaría bien. Nunca sabría que había intentado huir. 

-¿Pero?

John parecía abatido al recordar. 

-Él estaba ahí.

***

Mientras se acercaban al edificio en Tower Hamlets, la oficial se inclinó sobre el volante para mirar a través del parabrisas y emitió un silbido bajo.

-Su anfitrión debe estar bastante bien, murmuró. 

Tiny ocupó el asiento del pasajero, en lugar del respaldo, pero apoyó su cuerpo en la puerta, casi apoyando la cabeza en la ventana, mirando hacia el edificio alto y sus ventanas iluminadas, excepto por un cuadrado en la parte superior, donde la luz no podía entrar ni salir. Odiaba estar aquí. Casi había creído que nunca más tendría que cruzar esas puertas de entrada. En cualquier caso, estaba equivocada. El señor Wilkes no estaba nada bien. Pero no le habló de las deudas. Subieron juntos al decimocuarto piso. Tiny deseaba que no lo siguiera. En la puerta marcada como 1405, llamó con fuerza. Tiny contuvo la respiración, escuchando. Por un momento, todo quedó en silencio y pensó que lo había hecho, el señor Wilkes nunca lo sabría. Luego, pasos y el clic de una cerradura, y su visión se oscureció por un momento mientras estaba de pie con un miedo abyecto, esperando que se abriera la puerta. 

-Siento molestarlo tan tarde, señor, dijo la oficial. Mostró su placa en la rendija de la puerta. 

El señor Wilkes abrió la puerta de par en par, con la boca en un óvalo y las cejas levantadas.

-¡Ahí estás!, exclamó. ¡Dios mío, estaba muy preocupado! Gracias, oficial, estaba a punto de llamar e informar. Espero que no haya sido un problema. Extendió la mano para agarrar la muñeca de Tiny y empujarlo hacia adentro. Pero el oficial apretó el brazo de Tiny para mantenerlo a su lado. 

—No hay problema en absoluto, señor. El comportamiento de su protegido es irreprochable. Pido disculpas por su retraso, pero fue testigo de un accidente de tráfico esta noche, y lo mantuvimos cerca para darnos un informe. Simplemente tardé más de lo esperado y me ofrecí a acompañarlo a casa.

Los ojos del señor Wilkes se entrecerraron, su boca pequeña.

-¿Es eso así? ¿Eh? Estoy seguro de que tienes una gran historia que contar. 

-Sólo quería que supiera, continuó, -fue de gran ayuda. Tuvimos suerte de que estuviera allí. 

-Estoy seguro de que sí. Vamos, entra. Él sonrió mejilla con mejilla y abrió la puerta de par en par para que pasara Tiny.

-Parece bastante cansado, insistió. -Probablemente quiera enviarlo directamente a la cama…

-Puedo administrar mi propio protegido. Gracias. 

Y sin más palabras, cerró la puerta en la cara de la oficial. Pero esperó, mirando por la mirilla hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella se había ido. En ese momento, Tiny se dio cuenta de que había dejado la manzana y el queso en la parte trasera del coche. El señor Wilkes se volvió lentamente.  
-¿Un accidente, verdad?

-Sí, señor", murmuró Tiny. 

-Bastante mal, ¿eh?

-Bastante mal, señor. 

-¿Dónde estabas?

-No muy lejos, señor.

-¿Alguien está herido?

-El hombre fue atropellado por un autobús, señor, dijo Tiny, convirtiendo su fantasía a menudo considerada en una mentira fácil. 

-¿Murió?

-No lo sé. Se lo llevó una ambulancia, señor.

-Veo. El señor Wilkes se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla. -¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo fuera del piso? ¿Cómo diablos saliste? Había preparado esta mentira meses atrás.   
-Creo, señor, que la puerta no se cerró correctamente la última vez que se fue. Estaba abierto, y yo… me quedé sin comida, señor, así que yo…   
El señor Wilkes avanzó hacia él y, sin tocarlo, lo empujó contra una pared. 

-Será mejor que le des las gracias a tu estrella de la suerte esta noche, Tiny. ¿Sabes por qué? Sacudió la cabeza, mirando al suelo. -Porque me estás mintiendo.

El señor Wilkes envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de Tiny y apretó, no con fuerza, pero tampoco fue gentil. 

-Y te golpearía sin sentido por eso, si no fuera por el hecho de que tienes invitados esta noche. 

A Tiny le hubiera gustado recibir una paliza.

-Sí, señor, murmuró. 

-Tres chicos recién salidos de su año sabático. Pagaron por jotas y reyes, pero si te ponen un as, ayúdame Dios…

-Se lo diré, señor.

-Media hora. Ve a ducharte y prepara la habitación. Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

En otra vida, tal vez, en este mismo momento, Tiny podría haber estado sentado en un autobús, en las afueras de Londres, de camino a Dover. Si el hombre James hubiera venido, como lo había prometido. Si hubiera un Dios que se preocupara tanto por las protecciones como por los hombres como el señor Wilkes, que tenía deudas que pagar. En cambio, nada había cambiado. Tiny estaba de vuelta en el piso y otra noche lo vería de espaldas o de rodillas. Nada ha cambiado. Pero mientras se desnudaba, en su bolsillo encontró la tarjeta que le había dado la oficial. Era peligroso tenerla, como la tarjeta Oyster. Quizás más peligroso. Era algo de lo que era mejor deshacerse y nunca más pensarlo. Las esperanzas eran tontas. Los hombres eran mentirosos. En realidad, las mujeres también. Pero detrás del rodapié, lo escondió. En caso de que uno no lo fuera. 

***

—No había sido real, la promesa del Highwayman. Supongo que él tampoco. Pero tal vez no dejaría mi cabeza. John miró hacia el techo, como si estuviera tratando de pensar cómo decirlo. -Quizás había una salida-. Ya no quería vivir así. No iba a durar. No quería durar. Así no.

-Así que te quedaste con la tarjeta de Donovan, dijo Sherlock, asombrado. 

Era una pequeña cosa, pero estaba orgulloso de John e incluso de sus más pequeños actos de valentía.

-La miraba todas las noches. La sostuve, solo para saber que no lo había imaginado, solo para saber que era real. Cuando salía los lunes a hacer la compra, me lo llevaba. Veía a Ward Patrol u otros oficiales de policía y me imaginaba acercándome a ellos y entregándoles la tarjeta, y luego… bueno, tal vez sabrían qué hacer. O tal vez, podría dárselo a alguien en la calle y pedirle que me llame. Pero yo era solo un protegido. ¿Quién haría algo por un protegido que no fuera el suyo? ¿Y si la policía llamaba al señor Wilkes? O, ¿qué pasaría si la llamaran, pero ella no me recordaba, o tal vez nadie me creería después de todo sobre el Downside? No si dije una cosa y el señor Wilkes dijo otra. Pensé que necesitaría pruebas.

Sherlock se preguntó si eso era cierto. Seguramente una mera acusación sería suficiente para sacar a John de ese piso y lanzar una investigación, y el piso por sí solo proporcionaría pruebas más que suficientes para sustentar las afirmaciones de John. Seguramente. Pero se preguntó. Un hombre rico como Sebastian Wilkes, quién sabe qué espaldas se había rascado en el pasado entre la Policía Metropolitana.

-Así que reuniste pruebas tú mismo.

John parecía estar armándose de valor. Por fin estaba llegando a él, al quid de todo, y no le iba a resultar fácil hablar. 

-Había una cámara Polaroid en un cofre en el dormitorio principal, con los otros juguetes sexuales. A algunos invitados les gustaba guardar recuerdos, fotos y el señor Wilkes lo permitía, siempre que no mostraran mi cara. Los revisó antes de que se fueran, siempre, para asegurarse. Guardaba película de repuesto en la estantería, es decir, dentro de los libros huecos, para que los invitados no usaran todos los rollos. Pero sabía que estaban allí.

Por supuesto. John habría conocido cada centímetro de ese piso.

Procedió a explicar cómo lo hizo eso. Para empezar, guardó una bolsa de papel de un viaje de compras, la dobló y la guardó en un cajón de la cocina. No había nada sospechoso en una bolsa de papel marrón en un cajón. Pero estaba esperando su oportunidad. El dormitorio principal estuvo cerrado durante todo el día y solo el señor Wilkes tenía la llave. La única vez que lo abrió fue cuando un invitado era inminente y había que preparar las cosas. Después, se le permitió limpiar y la puerta se cerró de nuevo. Eso significaba que su única oportunidad de usar la cámara Polaroid era mientras el Sr. Wilkes estaba en el piso, y probablemente también como invitado. Le tomó una serie de noches conseguir lo que necesitaba. En medio de la noche, después de una ronda de follar y mientras un invitado estaba en el baño, hizo su movimiento. Se apresuró al cofre, extrajo la cámara y tomó fotos de la cama y las sábanas sucias, para comenzar, luego escondió las Polaroid entre el colchón y el somier. Otra noche, mientras el huésped dormía, tomó fotografías del contenido del cofre. Y otras noches, después de encuentros particularmente malos, se tomaba fotografías, sosteniendo la cámara en malos ángulos o frente a un espejo para mostrar los moretones, la piel hinchada, verdugones, mordeduras, rasguños en las uñas y huellas de manos que le dejaron en el cuerpo desnudo. A lo largo de las semanas, su colección creció, al igual que su paranoia. Había pocas posibilidades de que el señor Wilkes mirara debajo del colchón, pero ¿y si un invitado lo sorprendía tomando una fotografía o escondiéndola? ¿Y si se lo contaran? ¿Qué pasaría si el señor Wilkes contara los rollos de película y los comparara con la cantidad de Polaroid con las que los invitados salieron del piso? Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que comenzara a preguntarse qué había pasado con el resto. Mientras John contaba su historia, el corazón de Sherlock comenzó a acelerarse. Una respuesta a la creciente ansiedad, al parecer. Curioso. Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. John ya se lo había dicho. E incluso si no lo hubiera hecho, lo que sabía de las últimas horas de John como protegido de Sebastian Wilkes ya presagiaba un mal final. Pero no pudo evitar sentir el miedo creciendo en él, como si él también estuviera a punto de ser atrapado desafiando a un amo cruel.

-Decidí que no podía arriesgarme a gastar más película. El señor Wilkes no había revisado las estanterías durante un tiempo, lo que significaba que cada vez que venía al piso, era más probable que lo hiciera. Tuve que sacar las fotos del piso. Tuve que usar la tarjeta del oficial. Era sábado por la noche y el invitado se emborrachó. Realmente borracho. Cuando se desmayó, supe que no se despertaría. Con mucho cuidado, saqué la bolsa de papel de debajo del colchón. Ya no era plano, debido a todas las Polaroid. Lo llevé a la sala de operaciones. Lo escondí con la ropa sucia. Luego volví al dormitorio principal y fingí dormir hasta la mañana. El señor Wilkes llegó entonces, vio salir al invitado y se marchó. Pensé que no volvería a verlo ese día. 

¿Esto fue el domingo por la mañana? Preguntó Sherlock.

John asintió. -Sí señor. Fue el día en que me dispararon. 

***

Tiny había pasado semanas hablando a sí mismo, pensando en cada paso, para que cuando llegara el momento, no dudaría. Salir del piso. Buscar un rostro amable, tal vez el de una mujer mayor. Darle la tarjeta. Pedirle que llame a la oficial de la patrulla de barrio. Esperar. Si viene, darle la bolsa. No es necesario hablar ni explicar. Simplemente entregar la bolsa y regresar al piso. Si ella no viene… Destruir la bolsa. Sacó la bolsa de papel de la ropa sucia. Sacó la tarjeta de detrás del rodapié. Salir del piso, se recitó a sí mismo. Buscar una cara amable. Darle la tarjeta… Con el estómago apretado de hambre, esperó a que pasara la mañana. Nunca había suficiente gente en las calles un domingo por la mañana, y por mucho que lo pusieran nervioso, necesitaba la cobertura de la multitud. Se quedó junto a las ventanas ennegrecidas, deseando poder mirar hacia afuera. ¿Era un día lluvioso o brillaba el sol? No importa. Solo tenía una chaqueta. Salir del piso. Buscar una cara amable… Comprobó dos veces el contenido de la bolsa y luego lo comprobó tres veces más. Hoy se sintió más pesado. Tocó la tarjeta a través de la tela de su bolsillo. Luego, como cambio de último minuto, la dejó caer en la bolsa de papel. Salir del piso. Ya no es un recordatorio, sino una orden para mover los pies. El miedo lo detuvo. ¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si el oficial no hubiera querido decir lo que él pensó que ella quería decir, porque el señor Wilkes era el anfitrión y podía hacer lo que quisiera con su protegido?   
¿Y si le contaba al señor Wilkes lo que había hecho? Casi abandona el plan. Casi se convenció a sí mismo de destruir las fotografías. Pero luego pensó en su vida, y en cómo se veía, había sido así durante cinco años y se vería así durante más y más años, si nada cambiaba. No podía soportarlo. Si no actuaba ahora, nada cambiaría. Y oh, cómo anhelaba el alivio de esta existencia infernal. Sal del piso. Vamos.

Se armó de valor, se puso los brazaletes, abrió la puerta con el código de acceso roto y salió al pasillo con una bolsa de papel bajo el brazo. Vamos. Vamos. Vamos. Giró a la izquierda, caminando recto hacia el ascensor. Apretó el botón de llamada y esperó con los puños cerrados y abiertos. Paso dos, pensó, buscar una cara amable. Buscar un rostro amable, tal vez el de una mujer mayor… Las puertas golpearon, se abrieron y Tiny se encontró cara a cara con su anfitrión. Él se congeló. El señor Wilkes lo miró fijamente. El asombro abrió mucho sus ojos, como si estuviera mirando a un fantasma, algo imposible, el prisionero fuera de su jaula. Pero la conmoción se evaporó rápidamente, dejando solo furia. Sin una palabra, el señor Wilkes agarró a Tiny por la nuca, le clavó las uñas en la piel y lo llevó de regreso al apartamento. Presa del pánico, Tiny miró a su alrededor desesperadamente en busca de un lugar donde desechar la bolsa de papel. Pensó en meterlo dentro de su chaqueta, o tirarlo a un rincón, o destruirlo de alguna manera, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. El señor Wilkes abrió la puerta y lo empujó adentro. Perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó de rodillas, agarrando la bolsa de papel contra su pecho, incapaz de respirar. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él. 

-¿Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo?, gritó el señor Wilkes.  
Le dio una patada en el trasero a Tiny, dejándolo tumbado sobre la bolsa de papel. Las manos de Tiny se extendieron contra el suelo y cada músculo se tensó. Su mente estaba presa del pánico. 

-¡Contéstame, pequeño cabrón!   
El señor Wilkes le dio una patada en el costado, con fuerza contra sus costillas. Reactivamente, Tiny se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, dejando al descubierto la bolsa en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡N-nada! - jadeó, pero el señor Wilkes ya se había quitado la bolsa de papel medio escondida de debajo del cuerpo y había abierto la boca. ¡No es nada, señor! Algo que dejó un invitado, y yo… yo ... ¡me estaba deshaciendo de eso, señor, eso es todo!

Con un resoplido, Wilkes metió una mano dentro de la bolsa y extrajo las fotografías. Eran cuarenta y tres, y mientras los examinaba, su rostro pasó del rojo furioso al blanco más pálido. Tiny quería ponerse de pie y salir corriendo por la puerta, y correr, y correr, y nunca dejar de correr. Pero no había ningún lugar adonde ir. Lentamente, el señor Wilkes sacó del fondo de la bolsa la tarjeta del agente de policía. 

-Iba a botarlo, señor. Lo juro, lo juro.

-Tú… El señor Wilkes lo miró con la boca abierta. Su voz era apenas más que un susurro. –¿Tú estabas yendo a… exponerme?

-¡No!

Pero algo se había roto. Nada de lo que Tiny pudiera decir, ninguna súplica que pudiera hacer, detendría lo que sucedió a continuación. El señor Wilkes se enfureció. Gritó obscenidades incoherentes mientras pateaba a Tiny repetidamente en el estómago, las costillas y la mandíbula. Lo arrastró por el suelo, hacia la sala de guardia, deteniéndose a mitad de camino para caer sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cintura para golpearle la cabeza y estrangular su cuello hasta que su rostro se puso morado y sus ojos se hincharon. Solo entonces se detuvo y lo arrastró el resto del camino. Casi lo arrojó a la sala de operaciones, jadeando y escupiendo. 

-Quédate ahí, pequeño chiflado, enfureció. Quédate ahí y no te muevas. Entonces el señor Wilkes cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejando a Tiny en la oscuridad.

Mientras esperaba aterrorizado a que regresara el señor Wilkes, trató de curar sus heridas, pero no podía tocarse la cara sin enviar una descarga de dolor a lo largo de su mandíbula, o su costado sin jadear por la sensibilidad de sus costillas. Debería haber esperado un día más. No, para empezar, nunca debería haber tomado esas fotos y haber destruido la tarjeta. Nunca debería haber tenido pensamientos de irse, o haber escuchado al oficial de la Patrulla, o haber creído al hombre llamado James. Tantos errores, tantos. Justo cuando comenzaba a tener la esperanza de que el señor Wilkes no regresara, al menos no ese día, Tiny lo escuchó en la puerta. Se puso de rodillas y adoptó una posición penitente: la cabeza colgando, las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el suelo. Todo lo que podía ver eran los relucientes zapatos negros del señor Wilkes. De repente, un latigazo lo golpeó en el cuello. Un cinturón de cuero rígido, propio de su anfitrión. Retrocedió ante el golpe, pero cayó otro, y otro, dolorido como un látigo, hasta que quedó acurrucado de costado, con los brazos alrededor de la cabeza y el rostro doblado. 

-¡Di que lo sientes!

-¡Lo siento, señor, lo siento!  
-Eso estuvo muy mal. Muy mal, Tiny. Eres un mal, mal protegido. -Dos latigazos más- ¡Dilo!

-¡Soy un mal protegido!

-Haces cosas malas, tienes malos pensamientos. Es un milagro que no te haya arrojado a la basura antes. Eres una basura. Dilo.

-Soy una basura.

El señor Wilkes giró el cinturón que tenía en la mano y, cuando volvió a mover el brazo, la hebilla le dio en la espalda, en los nudillos y en la cabeza de Tiny. Tres pestañas metálicas. 

-No sé cómo los invitados pueden soportar tocarte. Apenas puedo soportar mirarte. Inmundicia. Dilo.

-Estoy sucio, señor, lo sé… Sollozó. 

El señor Wilkes dio un paso adelante, volvió a levantar el cinturón y Tiny se encogió, temblando.

-Patético. Ni siquiera sabes lo bien que lo tienes aquí, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¡Dios, Tiny, idiota ingrato! ¿Crees que te habría obligado a hacer esto por el resto de tu vida? ¿Qué, soy una especie de monstruo? ¡La deuda está casi pagada! ¡Un mes! ¿Sabías? Un mes más y habría terminado. La deuda se habría pagado en su totalidad, más intereses. ¿Todo esto? Se acabaría.   
Tiny bajó las manos lentamente de su rostro y miró al señor Wilkes con horror. 

-Y tenías que ir y arruinarlo. 

-No lo sabía, señor. J-juro por Dios que no lo sabía. 

-¿Pero tu pequeño truco? Eso vale al menos un año para mí. 

-Oh, por favor, señor, no. Por favor.

-Quizás dos. 

-Por favor, señor Wilkes. Tiny no pudo evitarlo, pero empezó a llorar. ¡No puedo hacerlo un año más, no puedo!

-Cállate. No quiero escucharte. Te quedarás aquí y estarás callado mientras yo pienso qué hacer contigo. 

Dejó caer un latigazo más, luego cerró la puerta de golpe, dejando a Tiny solo. Una hora más tarde regresó, ahora más tranquilo y con una especie de sonrisa compasiva. 

-No soy un mal tipo, Tiny, dijo, agachándose hacia donde Tiny estaba sentado en la esquina. Puso una mano sobre el muslo de Tiny y lo frotó para consolarlo. -He hecho mucho por ti a lo largo de los años, ¿no? Vives en la mejor parte de Londres, en un hermoso edificio. ¿Cuántos protegidos pueden decir eso? No tienes que trabajar en absoluto durante el día. ¿Cuántos anfitriones dejarían que sus protegidos fueran tan perezosos? Solo traté de tratarte bien, dado nuestro arreglo. Entonces, ¿por qué querrías lastimarme así?

El ojo izquierdo de Tiny estaba hinchado. No podía ver muy bien. Todo lo que podía ver eran los círculos que el señor Wilkes trazaba en su muslo con la palma de la mano. Trató de no inmutarse. 

-Así que tengo que decidir qué hacer contigo, ¿eh? ¿Después de lo que sacaste? Yo solo… Dio un gran suspiro. -Simplemente no puedo confiar en ti. Has perdido mi confianza, Tiny. Así que te has traído esto a ti mismo. En primer lugar, no habrá más salidas. Nunca. Te quedarás en esta habitación. Tendré que ponerle un candado, solo para estar seguro, porque no puedo confiar en que mantengas tu palabra. ¿Ves a lo que ha llegado? Así que permanecerás encerrado hasta que te necesiten. Tendré que contratar a alguien para que te traiga la comida ahora y te lleve a mear. No sé cuánto costará, pero tú también tendrás que pagar esa deuda. Lo siento pero… no sé cuánto tiempo te llevará salir de este. El agujero seguirá creciendo. Esa es la naturaleza de las deudas. Ojalá hubieras pensado en eso. Tiny se movió para hablar, aunque le dolía mover la mandíbula. 

-Si la deuda es tan grande, tal vez, señor… podría venderme a otro anfitrión para pagarlo.

La mano del señor Wilkes se detuvo pero no retrocedió. Luego se echó a reír. 

-¿De verdad crees que vales algo? 

Se rió más fuerte.   
-Tiny, deberías haber considerado tu valor de reventa antes de aceptar convertirte en una puta. No tienes valor de reventa. No podría conseguir ni cincuenta libras por ti. Tu único valor es como un trozo de carne que se puede follar.

Se frotó el cuello y luego se puso de pie, agitado. Tiny pensó que podría irse. En cambio, comenzó a caminar.

-¡Tienes que pensar bien estas cosas, Tiny! ¿Y si hubieras acudido a la policía? ¿Y qué? ¿Qué pensabas que pasaría después? No para mí, olvídate de mí. ¿Pero para ti? ¿Pensaste que te colocarían con una buena familia, en algún lugar del país, en algún lugar donde te dejarían quedarte despierto hasta tarde viendo la tele, darte un helado y llevarte de picnic? ¿Es eso lo que te imaginaste en esa estúpida cabeza tuya? Sé realista. Eres un pequeño protegido sucio, arruinado y desagradable que ha pasado los últimos cinco años de su vida con un pene en el culo. Nadie te querrá cerca de sus hijos, sus amigos. ¿Gente de buena calidad, enfrentando a alguien como tú? ¿Una amenaza en la que no se puede confiar para mantener seguros los asuntos de su anfitrión? ¡Ningún anfitrión te aceptará después de un truco como ese! ¡Te has arruinado, Tiny! Total e irrevocablemente. El señor Wilkes extendió la mano hacia atrás y sacó algo de la parte de atrás de sus pantalones. Una ola de frío lo atravesó cuando vio lo que era: la pistola negra brillante. El señor Wilkes dejó de caminar y miró el arma que tenía en la mano, pensando. Demonios, ¿después de lo que has intentado tirar? Sería un tonto si te retuviera yo mismo, ¿no? 

-Oh, por favor, señor, por favor, dijo Tiny, su voz tan pequeña como su nombre.

-¿Por favor, qué? Se volvió lentamente y levantó el brazo. Apuntando. ¿Por favor, dispare o déjeme vivir?  
Tiny jadeó en silencio. Se empujó más hacia la esquina. 

-Lo siento mucho, S-señor Wilkes. Simplemente y-ya no puedo hacer esto. Estoy tan…

-¿Lo sientes? ¡Intentaste arruinar mi vida! Sus ojos brillaron maniáticamente, y cargó contra Tiny, agarrándole la garganta y presionando su cabeza contra la pared. Empujó el arma entre los dientes de Tiny, y traqueteó en su mano temblorosa. Tiny gimió mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. ¡Pensaste que podrías enviarme a la cárcel! ¿Qué te pasaría entonces, pequeña mierda? Te alimento. Te albergo. 

El arma se retiró y presionó en su lugar contra el centro de su frente. ¡Te doy tu miserable excusa de un propósito en la vida! ¿Y tienes el descaro de decirme que no puedes quedarte ahí y tomarlo como la puta de mierda que eres? Debería hacer un agujero en tu maldita cabeza ahora mismo, eso es lo que debería hacer. Darle a los hombres algo nuevo para follar. 

Tiny cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó la explosión; primero, el clic de un gatillo, luego una interpretación ensordecedora cuando un dolor impío atravesó su estúpida cabecita, y luego tal vez, por fin, la bendita liberación de la nada. Quería ser nada. No pasó nada. Es una escoria repugnante y traicionera. El señor Wilkes le clavó la pistola en la piel y, de repente, la retiró, agarró a Tiny por la pechera de la camisa y tiró de él para apartarlo de la pared y colocarlo en el centro de la habitación. Tiny se acostó de lado y soltó un sollozo entrecortado.

-Dilo. Di que eres una escoria. 

Pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue llorar.  
-¡Dilo, perra! 

Volvió a patear a Tiny en el estómago.

-De rodillas, vamos. Mírame y dime qué repugnante y chupapijas eres. 

Con un gemido, Tiny se puso boca abajo y luego, con los músculos temblorosos, empujó hasta las rodillas. Tenía ganas de vomitar o desmayarse.

-¿Bien?

El arma temblaba en la mano del señor Wilkes a su lado. 

-Soy una escoria, murmuró Tiny.

-Más fuerte. 

-Soy una escoria, repitió, con lágrimas rodando por su rostro e incapaz de apartar los ojos de la pistola. 

-Di que nunca más me desobedecerás. 

-No lo haré, señor, lo prometo. 

-Di que eres mío para siempre.   
-Estoy… estoy…

-¡Maldito seas, dilo!

Tiny tembló. Las palabras no vendrían. No esas palabras.

-Yo… no puedo, señor. No puedo. 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Señor, por favor. No puedo… ¡Vivir más así! No puedo, no puedo, yo…

El señor Wilkes le agarró un puñado de la camisa y lo sacudió con brusquedad. Se partió un lado de la cabeza con la pistola y lo dejó caer de nuevo al suelo. Luego soltó un grito enfurecido, se paseó de un extremo a otro de la habitación, con la pistola en un momento colgando a su costado, al siguiente, golpeando el aire. Luego se dio la vuelta y apuntó de nuevo al pecho de Tiny, donde yacía en decúbito supino en el suelo. 

-Tienes una opción, y es la última. Vive o muere. Sigues haciendo lo que te dicen, y con una sonrisa en tu maldita cara, o no te serviré más. ¿Me entiendes? Entonces, ¿qué serás, escoria? ¿Vives o mueres?

-Los ojos de Tiny lloraban mientras miraba desde el rostro enloquecido de su anfitrión al cañón redondo de la pistola, donde residía su última esperanza de escapar. Al final, no fue realmente una elección. 

-Por favor, susurró. Mátame.

El señor Wilkes lo miró con incredulidad. Un silencio perfecto llenó la sala de oficiales. Tiny había dejado de respirar. El señor Wilkes se quedó tan quieto como una estatua. Entonces, una locura aterradora iluminó sus ojos, y fue lo último que Tiny recordaba haber visto antes de la explosión defensiva. Con un dolor indescriptible e indescriptible, fue arrancado de esa vida para siempre. 

*** 

En silencio pero con seriedad, John comenzó a llorar. Se tapó la boca, luego los ojos. Luego, ya sea por vergüenza o por una miseria abyecta, una vez más se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, envolvió sus manos alrededor de la parte posterior de su cabeza y comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Pero estaba inconsolable, y despreciándose a sí mismo, comenzó a golpearse con la palma de la mano, golpeándose una y otra vez con un sólido golpe. Sherlock no podía quedarse más tiempo. Se levantó de la silla y se encontró de rodillas frente a John. Por un momento, se tambaleó, sin saber qué hacer, dónde tocar o si debía hacerlo. Pero no podía dejar que esto se mantuviera. Se inclinó hacia adelante y cubrió la cabeza de John con sus manos de modo que la palma que golpeó cayó sobre el dorso de su propia mano. "John, John", lloró. ¿Era el recuerdo del dolor de recibir un disparo lo que lo acosaba? ¿El miedo a morir? ¿El deseo de morir? ¿O era la culminación de todo el horror por el que había pasado y un odio lo suficientemente fuerte como para intentar acabar con su vida? Durante tanto tiempo, lo había guardado dentro, sin decir una palabra a nadie. ¿Cómo podía Sherlock dejar que siguiera estando solo?

No sabía de dónde venía, o por qué ahora, pero lo que estaba en primer plano en su mente era un recuerdo de cuando era un niño, con solo doce años. El año escolar acababa de terminar, era fin de semana y todos sus compañeros de clase se estaban reuniendo para una celebración de fin de curso en una casa no muy lejos de la suya. Sherlock solo no había recibido una invitación. No se lo dijo a nadie y fingió incluso para sí mismo que no le importaba ser tan señalado y excluido. No fue tonto. Ellos eran tontos. No le importaba estar solo. Solo era lo que mejor sabía, solo lo protegía. Pero esa noche, mientras trabajaba en su modelo de planetario en su dormitorio, su padre fue a su habitación y le preguntó si le gustaría ir a la fiesta. Cuando Sherlock respondió enojado que las fiestas eran estúpidas, que sus compañeros eran estúpidos, todos y cada uno de ellos, su padre se sentó en su cama y preguntó: "Sherlock, muchacho. ¿Tienes amigos en la escuela? Y Sherlock no podía hablar. No podía contarle a su padre lo de las burlas y los escupitajos, de que se rieran de él en el gimnasio y lo ignoraran en el almuerzo, o de que lo golpearan en el baño. Pero ante el sondeo de su padre, había estallado en lágrimas enojado y mortificado, durante tanto tiempo había sido infeliz y sin amigos, y no se lo había dicho a nadie. Había pensado que su padre se avergonzaría de tener un hijo tan atrasado. En cambio, el señor Holmes se puso de pie y cerró la puerta del dormitorio. Luego regresó y tomó al niño en sus brazos. "Ya está", dijo. 'Déjalo salir. Continúa entonces, muchacho. Está bien llorar. Algunos días, todos necesitamos un buen, largo y fuerte llanto ". Sherlock había admirado a su padre en muchos aspectos, sobre todo porque no había sido un hombre blando, y una vez, Sherlock, como todos los hombres de Holmes, había tenido poca paciencia con la blandura. Pero este recuerdo, que sobresalía entre todos los demás como una anomalía de carácter, era uno que nunca había olvidado. Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionarlo, pero Sherlock lamentó no haberlo hecho. Ahora, su padre estaba muerto y nunca tendría la oportunidad. Sherlock se acercó más. 

-Está bien.

-¡Lo siento, señor Holmes!

-No, no, está bien llorar. Puedes llorar Esto está bien, está bien. Todo está bien.  
-Pero desesperado, fue como si John no lo hubiera escuchado. 

-Lo siento, lo siento, repitió mientras sollozaba. 

Sherlock tomó el rostro de John entre sus manos y lo acercó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, John? No tienes nada de qué lamentar.

Los ojos de John estaban llenos de rojo y brillaban como el agua. 

-No lo sabía, dijo con la voz entrecortada. –Yo… me compró y no sabía las cosas que hice. No se lo dije. No pude. Soy el tipo de avería que no puede arreglar. 

Sherlock retrocedió ante las palabras. John debe haber escuchado su conversación con Lestrade. Odiaba haber dicho alguna vez palabras tan horribles. Pasó el pulgar por debajo del ojo de John para enjugar las lágrimas, pero eran tan abundantes que todo lo que hizo fue untarlas. 

-Yo te elegí, dijo. -Y estoy tan feliz de haberlo hecho. ¿Saber porque? Porque si no lo hubiera hecho, me habría perdido algo maravilloso. La mejor decisión que he tomado. 

Los ojos de John estaban incrédulos. 

-¿No me odia? ¿Incluso sabiendo…?   
-No. Dios no, nunca, en lo más mínimo. Solo unos meses después y no puedo imaginar Baker Street sin ti. Yo deseo… Él sonrió, deseando tener las palabras adecuadas. Ojalá te hubiera encontrado años y años antes.

John hizo una suave exclamación de sorpresa, ahogada en medio sollozo. 

-¿De Verdad? ¿Yo, señor?

-Eres fuerte, valiente y bueno, John, muy bueno. Nada de lo que Wilkes te hizo cambia eso. Nada. Hay algo dentro de ti, algo a lo que nunca podría llegar, y ese es tu buen corazón. Nunca había visto un corazón tan bueno y puro como el tuyo.   
Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con tristeza, porque la expresión de John no era más que perpleja. No podía verse a sí mismo como lo veía Sherlock. Pero ahuecó su mano y tocó su pecho izquierdo con asombro, como si estuviera sosteniendo un estetoscopio en su corazón y escuchando para ver si lo que Sherlock estaba diciendo era cierto.

-Me pediste ayuda, ¿verdad?

John asintió. 

-Para convertirse en un buen protegido, señor, sí.

El tipo que no desechas, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que se refería.

-Te haré uno mejor. Te ayudaré a ver la persona increíble que ya eres. Y te ayudaré a sanar. Verás. La vida puede ser buena. Tu vida. Está lejos de terminar y tienes mucho por vivir. No te odio, John. Yo nunca pude. Te quiero.

Otro sollozo salió de la garganta de John, pero en realidad, era de un lugar mucho más profundo que ese. Era un hombre que solo había conocido el odio y el desprecio, todos los días de su vida. Ser amado era algo desconocido, un calor que quemaba más de lo que calentaba, y no sabía si rehuir o acercarse al fuego. Se debilitó y cayó de rodillas, uniéndose a Sherlock en el suelo. Sherlock lo tomó en sus brazos como un niño y lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sabía que nunca lo dejaría ir.

-Está bien. Está bien, lo tranquilizó. Algunos días, todos necesitamos un buen, largo y fuerte llanto.

Fin de la parte I


	17. Cómo empezó todo

Era casi medianoche y estaba borracho. Quizás un poco más que achispado. El ascensor sonó felizmente cuando llegó al vigésimo noveno piso, y utilizó la pared para guiarse por el pasillo. Cuando llegó a la puerta, colocó el pulgar sobre el lector y entró. Su cama lo llamaba, y esperaba disfrutar de los placeres de la noche: las mujeres bailando y la música palpitante y algunas caladas de un cigarrillo. —En sus sueños y dormir hasta altas horas de la mañana, deleitándose en su propia juerga borracha. ¿Rivalidad? ¿Rivivalidad? Riviviv… Se rió para sí mismo y encendió la luz.

Se congeló.

Allí, en su propia sala de estar, en su sillón de cuero negro de respaldo alto de £ 3200, vestido con un traje oscuro, una pierna cruzada, rígido como una estatua, plácido como una brisa de verano, estaba Sherlock Holmes. Sosteniendo una pistola. Y lo señalaba directamente como Sebastian Wilkes.

-Cierra la puerta, dijo Holmes.

Wilkes se quedó boquiabierto. Pero, como por su propia voluntad, su dedo del pie empujó la puerta para cerrarla.

-¿Cómo? Jo...? Tragó, su garganta repentinamente ardía y le picaba. Disminuyendo la velocidad, lo intentó de nuevo. -¿Cómo entraste?-

-Por favor -dijo Holmes con aire de condescendencia, como si la respuesta fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Quiero decir -se rió nerviosamente - ¿Un pequeño aviso, amigo? No estaba mirando… Tenía problemas para formar palabras a través del aguanieve del alcohol. De hecho, estaba teniendo problemas para formar pensamientos coherentes. -Tú, eh…- Se humedeció los labios resecos. -¿Estás pensando en aceptar la ganancia de ese caso?- Había pasado poco más de una semana y la policía no estaba ni cerca de averiguar quién había destrozado la propiedad del banco, y mucho menos cómo había entrado el perpetrador.

-No.

-Oh.

El arma no vaciló. Espera, ¿era esa su pistola? No, no pudo haber sido. Cerró la suya en una caja fuerte en el dormitorio. 

-Estoy aquí por culpa de John.

Sintió que un poco más de sangre se le escapaba de la cara. ¿No quiso decir…? No, esa pequeña liendre no se habría atrevido. 

-Oh, tu protegido, ¿verdad?

Dios, le dolía la cabeza. Esta no era la conversación que necesitaba tener, no esta noche. Apenas pudo pensar con claridad durante dos segundos juntos. 

-¿Se siente mejor? No sé, Sherlock, parecía un poco arriesgado, ese. No del todo bien en la cabeza. ¿Ya tu sabes? Yo, lo vigilaría. Podría ser un problema.

-¿Es por eso que trataste de asesinarlo? 

Los ojos de Sebastian se posaron en la pistola y luego de nuevo en la cara de Holmes. De repente, se sentía muchísimo más sobrio. 

-No lo hice. El sudor le corría por la espalda. 

Eres un mentiroso.  
-Mira, dijo Sebastián, tratando de ser severo, -no creas una palabra de lo que dice. Fue un problema, desde el principio. ¡Más problemas de los que parece! Él… él me provocó. ¡Básicamente lo estaba pidiendo!

Holmes se levantó de la silla y cargó contra él. Se sobresaltó hacia atrás y su cráneo ya palpitante golpeó la puerta, pero lo siguiente que supo es que Holmes lo tenía agarrado por el cuello y la pistola encontró un cuadrado en el centro de su frente. 

-¿Alguna razón por la que no debería volar tu maldita cabeza?

-¡Sherlock!, chilló. ¡Puedo explicarme!

-Estoy seguro de que es una explicación increíble, las cosas que le hiciste. 

Holmes lo agarró por la parte de atrás del cuello y lo arrastró por la habitación y por el pasillo, a través de su dormitorio (se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio la puerta de su caja fuerte colgando abierta) y luego a su propio baño principal. Allí, Holmes lo dejó caer sobre los azulejos dentro de su amplia ducha a ras de suelo. Luego, al girar violentamente la perilla, el agua fría brotó del cabezal de la ducha y se derramó sobre él. Gritó cuando la conmoción activó todos los nervios.

-Sobrio, dijo Holmes. 

Jadeó y dejó escapar gemidos agudos, retorciéndose bajo el agua. Después de unos segundos, Holmes apagó la ducha. Luego, como si fuera el rey del castillo, se sentó sobre la tapa cerrada del inodoro. Sebastian tragó saliva y parpadeó rápidamente, aclarándose los ojos, y notó dos cosas: una, había una bolsa de transporte a los pies de Holmes; y dos, un par de esposas colgaban de una barra de soporte de metal en la pared dentro de la ducha.

-Háblame de tus deudas, Seb.

-Por favor, Sherlock, esto es una locura. Insano.

-Hábleme de la tarifa actual para una noche con un protegido masculino.

Sebastian suspiró, su cabeza goteando cayó hacia la esquina de azulejos de la ducha. -Ese pequeño cabrón.

Holmes se puso de pie al instante y se cernió sobre su cabeza; Sebastian se encogió de miedo.

-Mira a quién llamas hijo de puta, idiota.

-¡Holmes! Estaba temblando de frío, de miedo. Sus manos se estiraron ante él como medida de protección contra los golpes. -¡No puedes lastimarme! ¡Nunca te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Tengo amigos, amigos poderosos! ¡Y la policía!

-Crees que no puedo engañar a la policía. ¿Yo? Agarró la muñeca de Wilkes y, con la velocidad de un mago de trucos de prestidigitación, la encerró con las esposas unidas al poste.

-Oh Dios, ¿qué me vas a hacer? Que vas a…

Pero Holmes no respondía a sus preguntas. En cambio, metió la mano en la bolsa de transporte y sacó un collar de identificación.

-No, no, por favor. ¡Por favor! ¡Holmes! 

Pero eso fue lo último que pudo hablar. Holmes se colocó el collar alrededor del cuello, presionó el botón de activación con su huella digital y dio un paso atrás. Las palabras de Wilkes se convirtieron en nada más que aire. Cada vez que iba a hablar, un pulso eléctrico relajaba las cuerdas vocales, inutilizándolas. 

-No puedo permitir que grites pidiendo ayuda una vez que me haya ido. 

Esto no estaba sucediendo. Había bebido más de lo que pensaba y estaba atrapado en una especie de pesadilla chillona. Esto no estaba sucediendo. 

-Tú y yo vamos a lidiar con esto. Pero no esta noche. Te quiero bien y sobrio cuando vuelva. Y no crea que nadie se pregunte dónde estás. Tu asistente personal cree que estás en Hong Kong por negocios y no volverás hasta dentro de una semana. Le dijiste que no te molestara mientras estás fuera. 

-¡Una semana! Wilkes murmuró alarmado.

-Mientras tanto —Holmes se inclinó hacia delante y sacó el teléfono de Wilkes del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta—, te quedarás aquí mismo, sin nada más que tus pensamientos para condenarte. Y esto.   
Aún sosteniendo a Wilkes a punta de pistola, Holmes pellizcó el fondo de la bolsa de transporte para volcarla. Manzanas derramadas, una barra de pan, un trozo de queso, seis latas de frijoles y una caja de huevos. 

-Yo mismo los herví, dijo Holmes, como si fuera una broma entre amigos. Todo eso debería servirle durante siete días, hasta que yo regrese. Te sugiero que lo raciones bien. 

Todo lo que Wilkes pudo hacer fue sacudir sus brazaletes de plata en señal de protesta. Sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente una forma de escapar. No sucediendo, no sucediendo. No tenía teléfono, ni voz, ni nada para pedir ayuda. Siete días, ¿aquí mismo? ¿Beber agua de la ducha, comer frijoles fríos directamente de una lata? ¡No podía hablar en serio! ¿Y el baño? ¡Ni siquiera podía llegar al baño! Al ver su mirada de pánico, Holmes la siguió. 

-Oh, probablemente quieras papel higiénico, ¿eh?

Sacó un rollo de la pared y se lo tendió a Wilkes. Con incredulidad y con las manos mojadas, Wilkes lo cogió. -Pero te costará una manzana-. Cogió una de las manzanas, le guiñó un ojo a Wilkes y le dio un gran mordisco. Luego, sin más preámbulos, promesas o amenazas, se despidió. 

***

Cuando Sally Donovan abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con Sherlock Holmes de pie con las manos cruzadas detrás de él y la barbilla levantada imperiosamente, sacó la mandíbula y puso una mano en su cadera; el otro agarró la puerta, dispuesto a arrojarla de nuevo a su marco. Sherlock ignoró el frío saludo.   
-Vi el calendario de pared, dijo rápidamente. 

Ella parpadeó estúpidamente. -¿Perdóneme?

Dios mío, ¿todos eran tontos? Estaba cansado de tener que trazar las líneas de razonamiento incluso para las declaraciones más obvias.

-En el Yard. Vi que tenías el día libre. 

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? No has estado en el Yard en semanas. Lestrade ha hecho hincapié en estar enojado por eso.

—Sí, pero verás, Sally —dijo con condescendencia—, los calendarios suelen mostrar el mes completo, no la semana. Estuve allí a principios de mes. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Me estoy tomando un día personal, Holmes. 

-Y estoy aquí por un asunto personal. 

Su confusión y curiosidad lucharon con su impulso de cerrar la puerta. Sherlock la esperó. Las cosas irían mucho mejor si ella realmente lo invitara a pasar. 

-¿Qué sucede? Preguntó finalmente, aunque aburrida, como si realmente no le importara.   
-John.  
Ella parpadeó. -¿Tu protegido?   
-Sí, su interés fue ciertamente despertado.

Interesante. Su expresión se había suavizado y, extrañamente, Sherlock sintió que se suavizaba, por el simple hecho de que había recordado que el nombre adjunto a su protegido era John, y no Jim. 

-Sí, mi protegido. 

-¿Qué hay con él?

Sherlock metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta de visita con el nombre del sargento Donovan y se la devolvió. 

-Tengo entendido que esta no es la primera vez que le das tu tarjeta. 

Solo había querido abrir la puerta al propósito de su visita: averiguar más sobre la noche en que Donovan encontró a John en la estación de autobuses de Islington. Así que se sorprendió cuando Donovan se enderezó y se puso a la defensiva. 

-Si estás esperando una disculpa..., comenzó.

-¿Para qué? Ella se burló. -Me estás tomando el pelo-. 

Se le ocurrió que ahora estaba siendo un tonto. Donovan pensó que estaba molesto con ella por sugerirle a John que tal vez tendría que llamarla si Sherlock lo maltrataba. Ajá Así que había asumido que Sherlock era capaz de abusar de su propio protegido. Hace cuarenta y ocho horas, esto lo habría irritado. Hoy, sin embargo, sabiendo ahora lo que hizo con el último anfitrión de John, sintió sólo —y extrañamente— gratitud. Hiciste lo que creías mejor. Vuelvo a preguntar: ¿puedo entrar?

Un poco atónita ahora, dio un paso atrás. Sherlock entró a su apartamento y vio que tenía compañía. En el sofá, poniendo una última capa de brillo en las uñas recién pintadas, había una hermosa mujer de ojos castaños oscuros, largos mechones negros y piel morena clara. Ella arqueó una ceja cuando Sherlock entró en la habitación. 

-Sherlock, Janine, Janine, Sherlock Holmes. 

La mujer llamada Janine soltó una carcajada abortada.

-El detective consultor, ¿verdad?

-Sherlock frunció el ceño. -Sí, de hecho. 

-Oh, he oído mucho sobre ti. Se puso de pie, soplándose las uñas. Perdóname si no te doy la mano. Uñas mojadas, ya sabes. 

-No se quedará mucho tiempo dijo Donovan, pero si pudiéramos tener la habitación...

-Bien, está bien -dijo Janine, pasando junto a él y echándole un vistazo, como si buscara su tercer apéndice, según se rumorea. De todos modos, iba a ir a las tiendas. Es un placer conocerlo al fin, señor Holmes. 

Él gruñó pero le prestó poca atención. En el momento en que ella salió de la habitación y la puerta principal se cerró detrás de ella, volvió al asunto que lo había llevado allí: 

-Me confundes, Sally, dijo en tono de conversación. 

-Un logro, creo, respondió secamente. 

Se pararon en medio de la sala de estar uno frente al otro. Ninguno se movió para sentarse. 

-La noche que conociste a John, ¿qué viste exactamente? Un protegido solitario más allá del toque de queda, claramente, pero ¿qué más? Como oficial de la Patrulla de Distrito, tu deber dicta que deberías haber escaneado su tatuaje, citarlo por violación y escoltarlo directamente a la casa, sino a una celda de detención. En cambio, lo llevaste a un restaurante, lo viste comer, te negaste a citarlo e incluso lo disculpaste ante su anfitrión. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué viste que te impulsó a mostrar tanta compasión por él? 

-Yo… 

-¿Era la piel cetrina y las mejillas huesudas? ¿Tenía acaso moretones o rasguños? ¿O era simplemente que parecía tan solo y asustado?   
Donovan se cruzó de brazos, pero no era una postura desafiante, como estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella. Por el contrario, parecía mantenerse firme y sus ojos parecían doloridos. 

-Sospechabas, entonces, continuó Sherlock, -que su anfitrión era un bastardo. John no tuvo que decir una palabra para que lo supieras. Entonces, ¿por qué lo devolviste? ¿Por qué no llevarlo a un santuario de protegidos? Ahí está el problema, Sally. No lo denunciaste. Una bondad, sí, pero pequeña. ¿Qué bondad había, en realidad, en devolverlo a un anfitrión abusivo? Como digo, me confundes.

Donovan cerró los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Cuando los volvió a abrir, retrocedió hacia el sofá y se sentó lentamente. Sherlock encontró una silla y, sin invitación, se sentó con ella.

-¿Qué tan mal?, preguntó. Su último anfitrión. ¿Qué tan mal estuvo?

-Muy Mal. 

Pero Sherlock no dio más detalles excepto para decir: 

-Intentó matarlo, al final. Bala en el hombro. Es una maravilla que haya sobrevivido. 

—Dios mío —murmuró Donovan, tapándose la boca.

-Ni siquiera estaba completamente recuperado cuando lo colocaron en una libra y establecieron la cuenta regresiva para su expiración, dijo Sherlock con amargura. -Ahí es donde lo encontré. 

-Lo sabía", suspiró. -Sabía que algo andaba mal con su anfitrión. Alejarme de esa puerta después de que se cerró de golpe en mi cara, sabiendo que él estaba en el lugar ...

\- ¿Por qué no hiciste algo? Gesticuló frenéticamente hacia la puerta, como si estuvieran justo afuera del piso de Wilkes y acabaran de entregarle a John.   
Si sabías que era malo, si tan solo lo sospechabas, ¿por qué no hiciste algo para detenerlo?

-¿Cómo qué? La cabeza de Donovan se levantó de golpe y sus ojos brillaron con enojo. ¿Para un protegido como John? Habría sido Almacenamiento, no santuario. 

-¿Qué quieres decir con un protegido como John?

-No sea obtuso, Holmes. Hay santuarios para protegidos de niños, santuarios para protegidos de mujeres, incluso santuarios para protegidos de ancianos. No hay santuarios para los machos adultos. Es un breve período en una perrera como un gesto simbólico de buena fe, luego se va a Storage, fin de la historia. 

Ella sostuvo sus mejillas y miró hacia el cielo, al parecer, pero Sherlock pudo ver que era solo para evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran. Cuando recuperó la compostura, dijo:   
-Es por eso que quería salir de Ward Patrol. Luché durante años para que me reasignaran. No pude soportarlo más. En protegidos como tu John, vi demasiados. Fue un gran alivio estar en el equipo de Lestrade, no tienes ni idea. 

-¿Prefieres los cadáveres a los vivos?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. -Prefiero los muertos a los moribundos, sí, eso es todo. Jesús. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, alisándose el pelo rizado. Los enviamos a Storage, y ninguno de ellos regresa. No es que lo haya escuchado nunca. Soy responsable de eso. Yo. Para docenas, tal vez cientos de ellos. Ya ni siquiera puedo soportar mirarme en el espejo.

-Sally.   
Sherlock se sentó hacia adelante, mirando con circunspección a las ventanas y la puerta. Estaban solos, pero bajó la voz de todos modos. 

-¿Qué es el almacenamiento, exactamente?

Aunque era parte integral del lenguaje común, era una palabra que usaba sin pensar mucho en la verdadera naturaleza de la cosa. Supuso que Storage era algo aburrido, asfixiante, como una mala residencia, de la que uno nunca salía. Pero él no lo sabía. Ella lo miró como si fuera un tonto.

-Refugio permanente para los protegidos no colocados, obviamente, se apresuró a decir. 

-Pero el título dice poco de lo que realmente es.

Ella continuó mirándolo, no desafiante, sino como si estuviera contemplando la posibilidad de responder. 

-No vamos a hablar de eso, dijo, aunque en voz baja, como un recordatorio para sí misma, una advertencia. Luego, un poco más fuerte, -No es que sepa nada. Realmente no. Nunca he estado. Pero firmé un maldito acuerdo de no divulgación cuando acepté el trabajo, así que realmente no hay nada que pueda... 

-No haré que te despidan, prometió. No te meteré en problemas en absoluto. Nadie tiene que saber que vine hoy. Tu amiga, Janine, ¿verdad? Inventa algo. Di que me echaste. Pero Sally. Por favor. Yo…tengo que saber más.

-¿Para qué? ¿Estás pensando en asaltar el castillo?

-¿Entonces es un castillo? -dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo todo lo posible por ser amistoso.

Ella olió y negó con la cabeza. 

-Diablos si lo sé. No sé si es un lugar o muchos, o un lugar en absoluto. Refugio permanente para protegidos no colocados es una forma amable de decirlo. Miró las ventanas y la cortina entreabierta. -Es un acrónimo.

-¿Qué es?

-Almacenamiento. Pensaste que era un apodo, ¿no? Todos lo hacen. Refugio permanente para protegidos no colocados es el término de relaciones públicas, pero en los documentos oficiales que no se encuentran al público, tiene un nombre diferente. A los gobiernos les encantan las siglas, ¿no? Herramientas útiles para administrar no solo sus términos verbales y difíciles de manejar, sino también para ocultarlos. Pero de una forma u otra, un eufemismo es un eufemismo. Usar palabras para disfrazar y oscurecer la verdad. Son buenos en eso, ¿eh?

-Vamos, entonces, ¿qué significa?

Término estatal para huérfanos y refugiados para la tutela de asilo hasta el vencimiento. 

Él la miró fijamente y ella se rió sin humor. 

-Te dije que era un bocado de tonterías. Terminus repitió. Final de la línea. Apropiado, ¿no te parece?

Sherlock frunció el ceño. -¿Qué les pasa allí?

-Eso, suspiró, recostándose en el sofá, estaba muy por encima de mi sueldo. Pero seamos honestos. Nada bueno.

Fuera lo que fuese, una cosa era segura: John se había dirigido allí. Y todas esas protecciones masculinas que habían estado en el suelo con él, a las que Sherlock apenas había mirado, lo más probable era que hubieran terminado allí al final.   
-Algunos días, dijo, -me pregunto qué se me ocurrió ese día, cuando vi a John en la perrera. Apenas pensé en eso. ¡Yo! Y pienso en todo. Si hubiera sabido todo lo que había pasado, y cuánto lucharía por eso…

Donovan entrecerró los ojos. -¿Te arrepientes de contratarlo?

-No.

Era una verdad que no necesitaba interrogatorio: no se arrepintió de John. 

-Pero me da escalofríos. 

-¿Qué hace? 

Se encogió ante la confesión. -Si hubiera sabido cuán dañado estaba, o cuánto de mí mismo tendría que dar para ayudarlo… Hubiera tenido demasiado miedo de enfrentarme a él. Lo habría dejado allí. Y si lo hubiera hecho, Sherlock, sin saberlo, ni siquiera lo sabría, ni me importaría, y solo pensar en eso le dolía el pecho, como si hubiera un agujero insondable tallado en él… 

-Estaría muerto por mi culpa. 

-Por el sistema, Holmes.

Luego, en voz baja, murmuró: -Necesitamos más gente para combatirlo. Su tono mordaz lo sorprendió, y antes de que pudiera siquiera considerar lo que estaba preguntando y a quién, le espetó: -¿Eres un salteador de caminos?

Ella palideció. 

-¿Qué? ¿O conoces alguno? ¿O dónde puedo encontrarlos? 

-¡Holmes! ¡Soy un oficial de policía!' ¡Y un simpatizante de protegidos! 

-No importa, olvide que te pregunté. 

-Perdería mi trabajo si alguna vez pronunciara esas sílabas juntas. Te das cuenta de eso, ¿no? 

-Y te dije que no estoy aquí para que te despidan. ¡Estoy aquí porque eres un aliado! Hubo un latido. -¿No es así?

Echó un vistazo a las ventanas de la parte trasera del piso; las cortinas estaban abiertas. De repente, se puso de pie, atrayendo a Sherlock hacia él y volviéndolo hacia la puerta. 

-Es mi día personal, Holmes, y ha gastado más que tu bienvenida.

-Sally.  
Abrió la puerta de un tirón y lo hizo pasar. Pero antes de que se lo golpeara en la cara, escuchó su siseo: -Maldita sea, lo soy-. La puerta se cerró con un estruendo.  
***

John se apresuró a agarrar el interruptor de la lámpara y estuvo a punto de volcarla en el proceso. Pero cuando la bombilla se iluminó, la atrapó por la base y la mantuvo en pie. Disparando en posición vertical, apretó la manta contra su pecho mientras sus ojos trazaban salvajemente los bordes de la iluminación. Mi cama, mi habitación, mi piso, pensó. Esta es mi casa, esta es mi casa. Le dolía el pecho a causa de respiraciones tan bruscas y rápidas, y la camisa se le pegaba a la piel caliente. A pesar de su cuerpo sobrecalentado, estaba temblando por todas partes. Cerró los puños, quitó las mantas y se sentó en el borde del colchón, frente a Dover. Un gemido aterrorizado escapó de su boca, y lo cubrió rápidamente con una mano. No estaría bien hacer ruido. No a esa hora. Los malos sueños no iban a desaparecer. Nunca lo hicieron, del todo, pero hubo momentos en su vida en los que fueron peores que otros. Y desde que vieron al señor Wilkes en el banco, habían estado muy mal. Después del tiroteo, había bloqueado gran parte de su mente. No era que no recordara lo que sucedió, simplemente le resultó más fácil no pensar en ese día en absoluto, en lo terrible que había sido, lo aterrador, lo doloroso. ¿El peor día de su vida? Posiblemente. Hubo contendientes. Como el día en que asesinaron a la mujer que le permitió llamarla "mamá", o el día en que esos hombres vinieron por él, lo sujetaron y lo cortaron. O incluso ese día en la encrucijada cuando se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de que no era querido en este mundo. Pero recibir un disparo de un anfitrión que lo odiaba tanto como el Sr. Wilkes lo había odiado había sido, sin duda, el mayor dolor físico que había conocido. A veces, al pensar en ello, le asombraba que todavía estuviera respirando. Debería haber muerto ese día. El señor Wilkes claramente creía que lo haría. Recordó estar tendido en el suelo de la sala de guardia, sintiendo todo su pecho como si estuviera en llamas. Apenas podía respirar por el dolor. La sangre saturó toda su frente, tanta que apenas podía creer que fuera la suya. Se estaba muriendo, y debería haber sabido que sería una prueba angustiosa.

El señor Wilkes estaba de pie junto a él, mirando hacia abajo, pero esa locura que se había apoderado de él y le había hecho apretar el gatillo se había desvanecido. En cambio, su boca se quedó boquiabierta ante lo que había hecho. Miró la pistola que tenía en la mano, volvió a mirar a su protegido moribundo, y tomó una decisión. Primero, frotó el arma con la parte delantera de su propia camisa, como si la estuviera puliendo, y luego forzó el arma en la propia mano de Tiny, enrollando sus dedos insensatos alrededor de la empuñadura mientras murmuraba: 

-Se hizo esto a sí mismo, quería esto. Trató de suicidarse. Se disparó a sí mismo, se disparó a sí mismo. 

Luego, con sorprendente decisión, el señor Wilkes huyó de la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de él, dejando a Tiny morir. No lo hizo. Con el poco sentido que le quedaba a través del dolor cegador y desconcertante, obedeció cualquier instinto que había en él y que luchaba por vivir, incluso después de tanto tiempo que había deseado morir. Así que soltó el arma de unos dedos que ya estaban sueltos, se arrastró por el suelo, creando una mancha de sangre detrás de él, y agarró su lamentable excusa de una manta, que amontonó en una bola. Luego se dio la vuelta, presionando el peso de su cuerpo sobre él para evitar el sangrado constante, sin darse cuenta de que también estaba sangrando por la espalda, donde la bala había dejado su cuerpo. Más allá de eso, no sabía qué hacer. No había más ayuda para él, y sabía que seguramente moriría. Entonces, ¿por qué se quedó? El tiempo pasó y él se debilitó, se enfrió. Las esquinas de su visión se estaban oscureciendo. Lo último que recordó fue un choque distante, una voz que gritaba: "¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? ', Y el ondulante pensó que había entrado en un lugar diferente donde no había más dolor, no más odio, y la presencia de alguien que alguna vez lo había amado, dándole la bienvenida a casa. Sí, pensó, pero no podía hablar, estoy aquí. Sin embargo, fue divertido. No soñaba con que le dispararan. Soñaba más a menudo con esperar a que le dispararan. Sus sueños estaban llenos de cuartos oscuros y espacios fríos, y a veces había otros en el cuarto, lastimándolo o atormentándolo, pero él siempre estaba esperando que una puerta se abriera y un hombre con una pistola lo matara de un tiro.

-¿Sabes qué son realmente las pesadillas, Twitch?, preguntó la señora Hastings, sentada a su lado en el colchón, donde yacía acurrucado y llorando. Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con cierta brusquedad. -Penitencia por las cosas malas que han hecho los niños pequeños, para advertirles que no las vuelvan a hacer. Los buenos chicos tienen buenos sueños, ¿entiendes? Allí ahora. Empiezas a ser bueno y las pesadillas desaparecerán. No tendré que venir aquí a la medianoche para calmarte más. ¿No será una bendición para los dos?

John dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Apartó los ojos de Dover y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. Sé un buen protegido, pensó, y los sueños desaparecerán.

Un ligero golpe sonó en la puerta y levantó la cabeza. Medio segundo después, escuchó la voz del señor Holmes al otro lado. '¿John?'

Olió y se frotó las manos debajo de los ojos, tratando de secarlos. Antes de que pudiera confiar en que su voz respondería, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y el señor Holmes asomó la cabeza. Tenía los rizos torcidos y los pliegues de la almohada marcaban un lado de la cara.

-¿Te importa si entro?

John se tensó. Todo lo que vestía era una camiseta y un pijama empapados en sudor, bastante impropios para estar en presencia del anfitrión, sin importar el estado de desnudez del anfitrión. Sí, el señor Holmes lo había visto en peores condiciones, completamente desnudo, pero eso no podía evitarse. Había necesitado ver el estado del protegido que estaba comprando (y todavía era una maravilla para John por qué, después de ver todo lo que veía, lo había aceptado de todos modos) y saber si había algún defecto de qué preocuparse. Desde entonces, sin embargo, John se había cuidado de estar siempre completamente vestido y presentable, y nunca mostrar los pies descalzos. Los pies descalzos en la casa de otra persona, había aprendido hace mucho tiempo, era el colmo de la mala educación.

Sus dedos de los pies se curvaron, avergonzado. Pero el señor Holmes estaba esperando permiso y, aunque no tenía por qué concederlo o negarlo, sabía que el señor Holmes estaba esperando una respuesta. Así que asintió tímidamente y su anfitrión entró en la habitación.

El señor Holmes llevaba un cuenco en una mano, el brazo cubierto con una franela y una botella de un litro de agua en la otra, una taza colgando de su dedo índice. Le dio a John una sonrisa con los labios cerrados y dejó estas cosas sobre el escritorio, luego fue al armario y sacó una camisa limpia para que se la cambiara. John estaba desconcertado. Habían pasado sólo dos noches desde su horrible confesión, y el señor Holmes no había sido más que amable. John apenas sabía qué hacer con eso. El señor Holmes le dio la espalda para darle un poco de privacidad a John, y mientras John se desvestía y se vestía, vertió un poco del agua de la botella en el cuenco y luego mojó la franela. En el momento en que se dio la vuelta, John estaba con ropa seca, pero seguía sentado inseguro en el borde del colchón, preguntándose por qué el señor Holmes había venido a su habitación a esta hora de la noche y qué pasaría después.  
-Pensé que podría tener sed-, dijo el señor Holmes, vertiendo agua en la taza.   
Tenía sed. ¿Cómo lo supo el Sr. Holmes? ¿Cómo supo siquiera que John estaba despierto? Luego se dio cuenta de que, después de todo, debía haber sido ruidoso. 

-Siento haberle molestado, señor Holmes dijo. 

-Tosh, dijo el señor Holmes, dirigiéndole otra sonrisa. Tomó la camisa sucia hecha un ovillo de las manos de John y le pasó la taza, luego tiró la camisa en el cesto de ropa. John estaba mortificado de que su anfitrión estuviera manejando su ropa sucia. Pero el señor Holmes no lo mencionó, ni siquiera se limpió los dedos en la bata. No es como otros anfitriones, se recordó John.

John tomó un sorbo de la taza. El agua fría alivió la sequedad de su boca y bebió con más avidez. El señor Holmes escurrió la franela y le indicó que debía presionarla contra su cara demasiado caliente para refrescarse. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Quieres saber lo que siempre decía mi madre sobre las pesadillas? —Dijo el señor Holmes, sacando la silla del escritorio y acomodándose. Parecía que se quedaría un rato y que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo la noche de John. John sintió que se relajaba y su curiosidad se despertó. ¿Era lo mismo que había dicho la señora Hastings?

-Un sueño es materia de sombras-, dijo. Tiene la forma de algo real y reconocible, pero al despertar vemos que no tiene sustancia. Es inmaterial. Hubo un latido cuando el señor Holmes sonrió con tristeza, luciendo él mismo poco convencido. -No es muy útil, ¿verdad? Pero entonces, ella era poeta y filósofa, y estudiante de Shakespeare. Así que tómalo por lo que vale.

La materia de las sombras, reflexionó John. Supuso que tenía sentido. Entonces otra vez… algo real tenía que bloquear la luz para formar la sombra. ¿Correcto? ¿Algo material? Pero era una estupidez pensar en esto, así que se guardó sus dudas para sí mismo.

-A veces la echo de menos -dijo el señor Holmes en voz baja, como para sí mismo. Estaba mirando los dedos entrelazados en su regazo, su sonrisa menos brillante.

-¿Ha fallecido, señor?

-Hace casi diez años, ahora.

-Lo siento.'

-Te hubiera gustado, John. Sus ojos se elevaron y el brillo de su sonrisa regresó. Le habrías gustado. Ella se habría preocupado por ti más que incluso la señora Hudson, si puede creerlo.

-¿Qué le pasó?

En el momento en que habló, jadeó, atónito de haberse atrevido incluso a hacer esa pregunta. Pero antes de que pudiera apresurarse a disculparse, el señor Holmes ya estaba respondiendo.

-Puente del Milenio. John jadeó de nuevo, pero ahora por una razón completamente diferente. -Horrible, ¿no? Mamá y papá estaban en la ciudad por Año Nuevo y, por supuesto, querían salir a ver los fuegos artificiales. Querían que Mycroft y yo fuéramos con ellos, pero yo estaba pasando por una fase especialmente hosca, y Mycroft usó el trabajo como excusa, como siempre lo hace, así que, bueno, salieron por su cuenta y eligieron el puente como su punto de vista. Me enviaron una foto de ellos dos, tres minutos antes de la medianoche. Cuatro minutos antes de que explotara el puente. 

El señor Holmes se aclaró la garganta. 

-Ese fue mi primer caso con el Yard, ¿sabes? Rastrear a los radicales que habían enviado a los terroristas suicidas. La única vez que Mycroft y yo trabajamos juntos en algo. Incluso ahora, todos estos años después… Me digo a mí mismo: deberías haber salido con ellos esa noche. ¿Por qué no fuiste? Sabía de mejores puntos de vista. Los habría llevado a los tejados, lejos de las multitudes. Por supuesto, apuntarían a multitudes, y en un día festivo, bueno, debería haber podido predecir… No importa. Todos han sido ejecutados ahora, ¿no es así? Y mamá y papá fueron solo dos de los casi dos mil que murieron esa noche.   
John recordó haber oído hablar del colapso. En ese momento vivía en Battersea, a unas cinco millas de donde habían ocurrido las explosiones. Aunque había estado acostado y tratando de dormir en lo que los otros trabajadores llamaban "el nido", pensó que podía escuchar los fuegos artificiales estallando sobre el Támesis. Pero esa podría haber sido su imaginación. No era fácil oír mucho más que el ruido de la maquinaria. Pero a la mañana siguiente, era de lo único que se podía hablar. Algunos culparon a los terroristas alemanes, otros a los radicales locales, otros a los irlandeses. Todo lo que John recordaba haber pensado, sin embargo, era que no sería una vergüenza, ¿verdad? Si el señor Wellerstein hubiera estado en ese puente. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. ¿Era posible que hubiera explotado con el resto de ellos? Pero luego regresó el señor Wellerstein. Él solo había estado en Gales para el Año Nuevo, dijo, visitando a la familia, y John, luego llamó a Boone, se sintió culpable de haberse permitido alguna vez pensar cosas tan desagradables. Había sido un mal protegido. 

-¿Cómo eran?, preguntó John.

-¿Quiénes, mis padres? -Sherlock estiró las piernas y flexionó los dedos de los pies. Tampoco llevaba calcetines. -Ah bueno. Buena gente. Ordinarios, quizás. Pero buenos. Un hombre duro, mi viejo papá, pero no cruel, y tenía a mamá para equilibrarlo. Pero ella era dura por derecho propio. Sin tonterías, severa, pero… bueno, tendría que estar criando a un diablillo como yo. Las cosas que hice, dijo que le volví el pelo gris a los treinta. -Le guiñó un ojo a John para mostrar que estaba bromeando, y todo fue afecto. -Hubo un día, era muy joven, fíjate, entré en la despensa y robé media docena de huevos crudos porque quería tener polluelos. Y no sabía lo que haría falta, así que puse uno en el cajón de mis calcetines y otro debajo de una lámpara en el estudio, y… uno debajo de la almohada de mamá. 

Al ver hacia dónde iba esta historia, John apretó los labios cuando una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro.

-Todavía puedo oír su vo, continuó el señor Holmes, animándose. -Las once de la noche, yo escondido en la cama, toda la casa está en silencio. Entonces, de repente: ¡Sherlock, canalla! Se rió entre dientes. -Tenía yema de huevo goteando de su cabello cuando entró pisando fuerte en mi habitación para gritarme.

-¿Se metió en muchos problemas, señor?, preguntó John, preguntándose si los niños pequeños libres serían castigados por su mala conducta de la misma manera que los niños de la protección.  
-Oh cielos, sí. 

-¿A menudo

-La verdadera pregunta, John, es ¿cuándo no lo hice?, se rió. Madre no soportó tontos. Podría burlarme de todos ellos, pero nunca de ella. Tenía un sexto sentido para cuando yo no estaba tramando nada bueno.

-Yo… John tuvo un repentino impulso de corresponder; fue una sensación extraña. -Una vez fui protegido de una mujer que tenía gallinas, dijo. -Mi trabajo era recolectar sus huevos.

-¿De veras? 

El señor Holmes parecía realmente interesado y le animó a continuar. 

-Yo también era bastante joven. Las gallinas vivían en un gallinero y pensé que no estaba bien atraparlas así. Entonces, un día, las dejé a todas libres. No sabía que las gallinas volaban tan mal. 

El señor Holmes echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír, y John, sintiendo que una calidez bastante separada del sueño comenzaba a hincharse dentro de él, sintió la risa como un contagio, y él también se rió, aunque sin sonido. Se sintió bien. Cualquiera que sea el miedo que se había apoderado de él hace solo cinco minutos, ahora apenas podía recordarlo. El señor Holmes se quedó un rato, contándole historias de su infancia, travesuras traviesas en las que se había mezclado o encabezado. Ante la insistencia de su anfitrión, volvió a acomodarse en la cama para escuchar, y en poco tiempo, sus párpados volvieron a pesarse. No se dio cuenta hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, pero se quedó dormido con esa voz y sus tonos profundos y calmantes, recitando cuentos de una infancia feliz, que John siempre había esperado que fuera real, sino para él, para alguien. 

***

Sherlock se le ocurrió, después de ver el anhelo en los ojos de John mientras lo escuchaba hablar sobre su familia, que había hecho exactamente lo incorrecto al alienar a la única persona que estaba tan cerca de una madre como John en su vida. Así que a la noche siguiente, por el bien de John, se tragó su orgullo como si fuera un limón entero y llamó a la puerta del 221A. Respondió vestida con su bata, pantuflas y las gafas que usaba por la noche para ayudarla a leer. Claramente, se estaba preparando para irse a la cama y no esperaba visitas, y mucho menos a su inquilino del piso de arriba que había sido tan frío con ella durante tantos días. Muy bien, semanas. Así que las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca no deberían haber sido una sorpresa. 

-¿Hay problemas con el agua caliente otra vez?, preguntó. ¡Lo juro, esa caldera me está dando ataques!

-No el agua caliente, no, dijo Sherlock. Se sintió herido de que ella pensara que era su única razón para visitarlo, y se sintió malhumorado de que fuera completamente su culpa. -Vine para invitarla a cenar mañana por la noche. 

Para su crédito, ella controló el impacto y respondió simplemente, -Oh. Gracias.  
Él suspiró. Y para decir…-¿Por qué la palabra perdón fue tan difícil de pronunciar? John te extraña.   
-Ya veo. Se alisó la pechera de la bata, aunque sólo fuera para hacer algo. Bien. Yo también lo he echado de menos.

-La he extrañado. Me equivoqué al enojarme. Me equivoqué al pedirle algo, especialmente algo tan grande como cuidar de otro ser humano. Entonces. Estoy… lo siento.

-Oh Sherlock, dijo con tristeza. -Por favor entiende. Con mucho gusto me ocuparía de John, si pudiera. Pero…

-Está bien, señora Hudson. Él es mi responsabilidad y estoy feliz de tenerla. Además, me vendría bien el incentivo extra para no quedarme incapacitado. Sonrió para demostrar que estaba bromeando. Pero hablaba bastante en serio. Lo que quiero decir es… 

Sus ojos pasaron de él al vestíbulo, comprobando si estaba vacío. -¿Está arriba?

-Crime Watch acaba de comenzar. Ahora es parte de nuestra rutina nocturna. Le gusta adivinar quién es. ¿Usted quiere…?  
Estaba pensando en invitarla a subir, pero ella lo tomó de la muñeca para acercarlo más, y cuando habló a continuación, fue en voz baja. 

-Tengo algo que decirte. Algo que debería haberte dicho. Es solo... no es fácil hablar.

Algo se retorció dentro de él, como una barra que alguna vez estuvo recta de repente golpeó y se vio obligada a enrollarse. La gravedad en su voz, sus ojos empañados, el miedo que le hacía temblar el labio inferior. De repente, pensó que sabía lo que estaba a punto de decirle, y sintió que una parte de sí mismo se encogía ante la objeción. 

-Se está muriendo, dijo aturdido.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Luego, para su asombro, ella se rió, como aliviada. 

-¡Dios mío, no! Bueno, al menos todavía no. Creo que quedan unos años en estos viejos huesos. El alivio lo inundó, pero lo dejó perplejo. 

¿Entonces…?

-Entra, amor. Por favor. No quiero que John me escuche. 

La siguió al interior y cerró la puerta, preguntándose vagamente si John lo echaba de menos. Se sentaron a su mesa, donde la Sra. Hudson procedió a abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, como si no pudiera hablar a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. 

-¿Está bien? No estaba del todo convencido de que ella no se estuviera muriendo.

-Estoy bien, querido, dijo, medio exasperada. -Es solo… Es decir… Sherlock, quiero que lo entiendas…

-Sea lo que sea, dígalo, dijo de repente.   
Ella comenzó: -Amo a John, de verdad. Y, oh, Sherlock, eres tan bueno con él. Está transformado. Estoy seguro de que lo ve. Y no solo a John, sino a ti también. Dios sabe que al principio tenía mis dudas, pero realmente lo has convertido en tu familia, tal como se merece. Quiero decir, así debería ser, ¿no? Francamente, nunca te había visto más feliz. 

Sherlock no esperaba la evaluación. Estaba extrañamente complacido de que ella aprobara la forma en que él no había arreglado las cosas en absoluto, pero sabía que todo esto era un preámbulo, porque ella aún no había llegado a su punto. Reprimiendo su impaciencia por el resto, la esperó. 

-Es algo de lo que soy… muy feliz de ser parte, aunque sea solo desde la línea de afuera. 

-No creo que esté parada en la línea de afuera, argumentó Sherlock. No podría haber hecho nada de esto por mi cuenta. Dijo que quería ayudar.

-Sí, y lo hago, Sherlock, de verdad. En todos los sentidos.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Por favor, sólo escucha. Sus dedos se entrelazaron nerviosamente. -El alojamiento es un deber de todos los británicos, ¿no? Uno de los deberes más importantes. Pero no todos los adultos son anfitriones. Hay exenciones. Y otros de nosotros estamos prohibidos.

Había llegado, pero en lo que a Sherlock se refería, todavía no había dicho nada en absoluto.

-Prohibido, repitió tontamente.

Sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada a sus dedos entrelazados. La postura de la vergüenza le resultaba familiar, ya que la había visto en John más veces de las que podía contar. ¿Pero en la Sra. Hudson?

-Está prohibido.

-Si.

-¡Desde cuando! Ha alojado antes.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

-Sí, lo ha hecho, me dijo...

-Nunca lo hice, Sherlock. Realmente no. Yo solo… te dejé asumir.

¿Era eso cierto? Podría haber jurado que ella había sido anfitriona antes, probablemente una mujer, pero buscando en su memoria, no, no pudo desenterrar ningún detalle sobre ningún protegido que hubiera vivido antes en Baker Street, ni ningún detalle del pasado de la señora Hudson. Dada su edad, simplemente asumió que había sido anfitriona hasta llegar a la edad de exención y… detenido.

-¿Nunca?  
-Nunca.

-Porque… Saltó a otra conclusión: ¿Es usted una ex convicto?

Ella suspiró. -No.

-¿Un tizón?

-No…

-¿Alemán?

-No.

-¿Está segura de que no se está muriendo?

-Sherlock, por favor.

-¡Entonces hágalo, señora Hudson!

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, que Sherlock observó eran mayores y más manchadas de lo que recordaba. Quería abrazarlos, calmarla y asegurarle que fuera lo que fuera, lo que fuera que ella hubiera hecho, no importaba. Cuando se las quitó, su cara estaba roja, sus ojos ya empañados.   
-Tenía treinta y cinco años, tan vieja como tú ahora…  
-Sí, instó. 

-Cuando me emanciparon. 

Era como si le hubiera echado agua helada por la espalda. Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

-Usted… él susurró. 

-Si.

\- "… fueron a…"

-Sí.

-"… ¿Protegida? -Ella asintió- ¡Usted! ¡Una protegida!

-Nunca quise que lo supieras, dijo miserablemente.-Tú o cualquiera. ¡Es una cosa tan horrible!

Luego, para su horror, ella se derrumbó y lloró. Su silla chirrió cuando comenzó a ponerse de pie. Había tenido algo de práctica ahora, esta alondra reconfortante, y ya no tenía vergüenza de abrazar a sus seres queridos. Lo hizo ahora. Pero a diferencia de John, ella fue completamente receptiva y recíproca, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el apretón.   
-¡Oh Sherlock!, sollozó. -¡Para que me veas así!  
No tenía palabras, simplemente la abrazó en un silencio atónito hasta que se recuperó lo suficiente para que él fuera a preparar el té mientras ella se secaba los ojos y se calmaba. Pero incluso cuando regresó con el té, se tambaleaba por dentro, estallaba con mil preguntas e intentaba encajar el rompecabezas de su pasado con lo que sabía, suponía y lo que acababa de revelar. Pero no encajaba.

Se sentó y le pasó el té, aunque todavía estaba demasiado caliente para beber. Le puso una mano en el brazo. -¿Mejor?

Ella asintió con tristeza.

Apretando su mano suavemente alrededor de su brazo, dijo: -Quiero que usted también sepa algo. No tiene nada, nada de qué avergonzarte.

-No se puede evitar. Hasta que no lo hayas vivido, no puedes conocer la vergüenza. La forma en que la mayoría de los demás te miran, te tratan. Realmente no puedes saber.

-Nada cambia. La adoro, lo sabe. Habló con total naturalidad y se sorprendió al verla parecer tan desconcertada. Seguramente, ¿siempre había sido obvio? (Sin tener en cuenta su comportamiento más reciente).

-Tengo preguntas, continuó, -pero si prefiere no hablar…

-Es difícil para mí, dijo. Pero quiero que lo entiendas. No por mi bien. Para John. 

Volvió a apretarle el brazo. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él. 

-Entonces ayúdame a entender. ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? Todo este tiempo, simplemente asumí… ¿Pero por qué no debería? ¡Tiene una familia! Una hermana, una sobrina y un sobrino. No pensé que los protegidos tuvieran familias.

-No somos sangre, dijo la señora Hudson con tristeza. -La mujer a la que llamo mi hermana, era la hija de mi anfitrión. Siempre hemos sido cercanos, Mona y yo. Ella me invita a Navidad con su familia todos los años. Los niños, creen… piensan que solo soy una querida amigo de la familia. No saben lo que fui antes.

-Entonces, dijo, -¿su familia anfitriona fue buena con usted?

-Ellos eran muy buenos conmigo. Ella lo miró muy seria. -Pero seguía siendo la vida de un protegido. 

-Así que nunca se alojó. Cuando me dijo que había encontrado un buen hogar en tu última protegida y que ella estaba más feliz por ello… estabas mintiendo. 

Ella suspiró. -Estaba hablando de mí misma. No podría decirte, Sherlock, que nunca antes había hospedado. Preguntarías por qué y, bueno. No podía enfrentarme a que supieras que tu casera alguna vez estuvo bajo la tutela del estado. 

Ella pronunció la palabra con tanta burla que él hizo una mueca de dolor.   
-Señora Hudson, comenzó a censurar.

-No me hagas caso. Ahora lo sabes. 

-Sí, pero si cree que me habría molestado, que mi opinión de alguna manera habría disminuido…

-¿Antes de John? 

Volvió a palmearle el brazo, pero no pudo mirarla a la cara. 

-No sé nada de eso. Siempre te has sentido incómodo con el tema. Hasta hace poco. No ves cuánto te ha cambiado ese hombre. 

Sherlock supuso que había algo de verdad en esto, pero rechazó la idea de que hubiera tenido una mala opinión de la Sra. Hudson, si hubiera sabido que una vez la habían protegido. ¿Durante treinta y cinco años? Una actriz en su propia vida, sin derechos de propiedad, sin poder de decisión en su propio nombre, incapaz de vagar fuera de los límites de su propio distrito de registro. ¿Cómo lo había escapado? 

-Nunca había oído que nadie se hubiera emancipado.

-Nunca fue común. 

-¿Entonces cómo...?   
-El Departamento de Atención Social del Protegido tiene sus disposiciones mediante las cuales los protegidos pueden obtener el estatus de ciudadanía, según lo dicta la CFCA. Pero lo desalientan a cada paso. En mi época, ya era bastante difícil. Luego, Lord Magnussen se hizo cargo, y desde entonces…

-¿Pero cómo lo logró? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Por qué lo harían tan difícil? ¡Es completamente contrario a la intuición! Emanciparlos significa un protegido menos que apoyar, un ciudadano más que pagar impuestos para financiar el programa. ¿Qué sabes –interrumpió- de la historia de la ACCP?

-Conozco las amplias pinceladas. Lo que nos enseñan en la escuela, supongo. Lo estudié poco más allá de eso.

-Entonces sabe poco de cualquier cosa.

La Ley de hogares de guarda obligatoria surgió como resultado de la oleada de 1956. Incluso los niños de la escuela primaria lo sabían. Pero, como se enseñó comúnmente, el Surge no habría sido necesario si la Vieja Bretaña no hubiera perdido la Gran Guerra. Tras el asesinato en 1914 del archiduque Fernando en la antigua Sarajevo, las potencias mundiales que alguna vez fueron estables se vieron envueltas en la guerra. Gran Bretaña se unió a los aliados en la lucha contra las potencias centrales, una guerra que duró once años. Muchos historiadores militares creían que si Estados Unidos, con todo su poder militar, no se hubiera mantenido neutral y hubiera entrado en la refriega como aliado, la guerra podría haber terminado mucho antes y no haber terminado en tal devastación. Otros culparon a los estados soberanos más cercanos a casa que se negaron a tomar partido, como el llamado Aliado Neutral, Noruega, la Nación Traidora. Pero eso era historia especulativa y no tenía nada que ver con lo que, de hecho, había ocurrido. Rusia se rindió primero, en 1919, y tanto Francia como Italia fueron derrotadas sumariamente y absorbidas por el Imperio Alemán en 1921. Mientras tanto, Estados Unidos tenía sus propios problemas: estaba en guerra con México para recuperar Texas, Arizona y Nuevo México que había sido anexado por México, sin darse cuenta de que Alemania estaba financiando los esfuerzos de guerra de México. Durante cuatro años más devastadores, Gran Bretaña luchó sola para mantenerse libre, pero eran un barco que se hundía y ganaban agua rápidamente. Los niños fueron enviados por su propia seguridad a tierras extranjeras a través de vastos mares, para nunca regresar; desertores y cobardes declararon su lealtad al Imperio incluso antes de la rendición oficial; y luego, en 1925, el entonces primer ministro David Lloyd George emitió lo que la historia llamaría la rendición más ignominiosa de la historia británica, y Old Britain murió oficialmente. Su monarquía se dispersó y huyó, algunos a Canadá, otros a India y Australia. Los que quedaron fueron asesinados sumariamente, hasta el último duque y conde. Durante los siguientes treinta y un años, las Islas Británicas fueron simplemente otro puesto avanzado del Imperio Alemán, y los británicos vivieron bajo la bandera alemana, aprendieron alemán en la escuela, cantaron canciones alemanas y honraron a su nuevo Emperador, Wilhlem II, hasta su muerte en 1941, seguido por su hijo, Wilhelm, príncipe heredero de Alemania, hasta su muerte en 1951, y por último, su nieto, Louis Ferdinand, que reinó solo cinco años. Fue entonces cuando las coaliciones clandestinas de los británicos, que se hacen llamar Highwaymen, entraron en acción. Esta vez, fueron apoyados por nuevos aliados en los Estados Unidos, liderados por un general llamado Eisenhower, quien inició la Oleada que expulsaría a los invasores alemanes de todos sus territorios conquistados, establecería nuevos países y nuevas fronteras, y devolvería a los británicos su patria. .

Pero el Surge, aunque tuvo éxito, no fue sin un gran costo. Las familias habían sido diezmadas. Las ciudades estaban en ruinas, desde Aberdeen hasta Plymouth. Irlanda había sufrido más cuando las bombas de fisión fueron lanzadas sobre Belfast y Cork, el cuartel general de los rumores insurgentes. La monarquía estaba en ruinas. Isabel II permaneció en el extranjero y escondida y no volvería hasta dentro de veinte años. Los pocos que recordaban cómo hacerlo tenían que empezar el Parlamento desde cero. Y uno de sus primeros cursos de acción fue cuidar de las decenas de miles (según algunas estimaciones, casi medio millón) de niños huérfanos. Las recomendaciones iniciales para los grandes orfanatos fueron rechazadas por la Cámara de los Comunes bajo la presión de los estadounidenses, cuyos científicos proclamaron los efectos dañinos del cuidado institucionalizado en el desarrollo infantil. En cambio, se propuso un sistema de acogimiento familiar, inspirado en el que opera en los Estados Unidos, asegurando que cada niño pertenezca a una familia británica para su manutención hasta los dieciocho años. Con la aprobación de la Ley de acogimiento familiar obligatorio, se convirtió en el deber de cada `` unidad familiar '' (así definida como una pareja casada) acoger al menos a un niño huérfano, llamado ``protegido del estado'', dado que había protegidos necesitando cuidados. Se instituyó un sistema de lotería y, en su primer año, aproximadamente una de cada doce familias sirvió como anfitriona de los niños del barrio. Pero la CFCA era un trabajo en progreso. Necesitaba supervisión, administración y un verdadero ejército de trabajadores para mantenerlo en funcionamiento, y en 1965 se estableció el Departamento de Atención Social de Ward. El público respondió, pero no de la manera que nadie predijo. Las madres solteras abandonaban a los recién nacidos en los hospitales; muchachos rebeldes del campo fueron llevados a Londres y abandonados allí, confiando en que el sistema se ocuparía de ellos; las hijas primogénitas fueron descartadas en el sistema a favor de mantener a los primogénitos. En dos años, casi el doble de familias sirvieron como anfitriones. Pronto, las 'unidades familiares' se ampliaron para incluir a los 'cuidadores adultos' voluntarios, y cuatro años después, los 'cuidadores adultos' se redefinieron como 'todos los adultos de medios', excluyendo solo a los pobres o aquellos con un exceso de niños (cuatro o más). Simplemente no había suficientes familias para satisfacer las necesidades de todos los barrios. Y la necesidad estaba creciendo.

Debido a las altas tasas de desempleo, falta de vivienda y suicidio entre los protegidos emancipados a los dieciocho años, el Ministerio de Barrios cambió la edad de emancipación a veinte años en 1972 para darles dos años más para madurar y ser autosuficientes; en 1975, la edad se elevó de nuevo a veinticinco años; y en 1980, de nuevo a treinta y uno. Para entonces, se había hecho, argumentado y aceptado la propuesta: que todos y cada uno de los británicos que no pudieran hacerse cargo de su propio cuidado deberían participar en el Programa de Atención Social de Ward. Las personas sin hogar, los desempleados, los discapacitados y los enfermos mentales se convirtieron en protegidos. 'Este es un día de orgullo para nuestro país', dijo la entonces primera ministra Margaret Thatcher, en un discurso ante la Cámara de los Comunes, 'porque hoy es el día en que nos aseguramos de que cada hombre, mujer y niño tenga un lugar al que llamar hogar y un pueblo a quien llamar familia. Nunca más un niño pasará hambre. Nunca más una mujer llorará hasta quedarse dormida porque no puede encontrar trabajo para cuidar de sí misma. Nunca más un hombre se preguntará dónde apoyará su cabeza al final del día. Somos una nación de personas preocupadas por el bienestar de nuestros vecinos. Hermano cuidando al hermano. Hermana cuidando a hermana. ¿Y no somos todos hijos de New Britain? En el año 1989, un "protegido" se redefinió oficialmente como una designación de por vida para garantizar "la provisión y el cuidado durante la vida del protegido". En ese momento, los protgidos fueron relevados de los derechos y responsabilidades de ciudadanía, incluidos votar, tener un trabajo, tener una cuenta bancaria, poseer propiedades, casarse, procrear o emigrar. Como recompensa, a los protegidos se les aseguró educación, atención médica y protección contra las dificultades y los abusos. El tiempo erosionaría esas promesas, hasta que el requisito de educación fuera mínimo porque era innecesario, la atención médica deficiente porque era costosa y todas las protecciones prometidas se aplicaron deficientemente.

Sherlock había nacido en 1995, después de que todos los deterioros del programa y el subsecuente estado desigual de los protegidos habían producido lo que los activistas describieron como una relación casi amo-esclavo entre anfitriones y protegidos, una caracterización de la que Sherlock siempre se había burlado de una hipérbole. Eso es, hasta hace muy, muy recientemente. Si hubiera prestado más atención, habría notado los signos de disparidad. Estaban en todas partes: no se permitían protegidos en lugares como bibliotecas públicas o restaurantes finos o tiendas de alto nivel, o cualquier otro lugar con un letrero que les prohibiera la entrada. Tenían sus propios autobuses y coches en los trenes, cuando no viajaban con un anfitrión. Tenían que identificarse en la calle a través de brazaletes visibles a la luz y estaban marcados, marcados con un tatuaje que se vinculaba a su archivo de registro. La justificación era la siguiente: "Ningún protegido tendrá que preocuparse nunca por quedarse sin agua. Tus anfitriones velarán por ti. Ward Social Care velará por usted. En todo momento, sabremos dónde se encuentra. Estás seguro.' Lo que planteó la pregunta: ¿dónde estaba el tatuaje de la Sra. Hudson? Sherlock miró su brazo y vio que usaba mangas largas. ¿Siempre había usado mangas largas? De repente se preguntó si alguna vez la había visto con los brazos desnudos.

-Nací en el 58, dijo, -sólo dos años después del Surge. Eso significaba que nací británica, no alemana, lo cual fue algo glorioso. También fue el mismo año en que se aprobó la CFCA. No sé qué les pasó a mis padres. Muchas cosas dejaban huérfano en ese entonces, pero yo nunca fui huérfana. Estuve bajo tutela desde el día de mi nacimiento. Y me colocaron con una familia casi de inmediato. La familia Sissons, de Leicestershire. Había una lista de espera para nuevos bebés. Nadie quería niños mayores, si podían evitarlo. Gente agradable, Sr. y Sra. Sissons. Ya tenían dos hijos, ambas niñas: Mona y Hannah, que eran un poco mayores que yo.

-Me trataron bien y siempre fui bienvenida y segura. Y feliz, en su mayor parte. Pero crecí sabiendo que era una protegida. Mona tomó lecciones de piano y Hannah tocaba el violonchelo, pero yo no tenía dinero para aprender esas cosas. Dijeron: ¡Puedes cantar con nosotros, Martha! ¡Tu voz es tu instrumento! Pero sabía que no era lo mismo. Fuimos a diferentes escuelas y usamos ropa diferente. Recibieron dinero de bolsillo, pero no me permitieron, y cuando trajeron dulces a casa, fueron amables y compartidos, pero no fue lo mismo, porque no me permitían comprar dulces para mí ni salir de excursión por mí misma, o ser amada como amaban a esas niñas. Cuando era niña, esperaba con ansias el día en que me emancipara. Pero a los catorce, lo recuerdo muy bien, la edad de la emancipación pasó de los dieciocho a los veinte. Oh, cómo lloré. Mi madre anfitriona me consoló y dijo que era lo mejor, pero pude ver que ella también estaba desanimada. No es que ella quisiera deshacerse de mí, exactamente. Yo era una chica de modales apacibles, nunca un problema. Pero yo era un gasto, y uno que ella y el señor Sissons no habían planeado financiar durante dos años más. El estipendio no era mucho en ese entonces, solo ocho libras a la semana, si mal no recuerdo. Luego tenía diecisiete años y la edad volvió a subir, esta vez a veinticinco. Me sentí como si estuviera persiguiendo al conejo blanco de Alice, y cuando tenía veintidós años, y debería haberme emancipado hace cuatro años, la edad volvió a subir, esta vez a los treinta y uno. El año en que cumplí treinta y un años, solo dos meses antes de mi cumpleaños, ser protegida se convirtió en una designación de por vida. Cuando eso sucedió, se introdujo el tatuaje de registro. Cada protegido de ocho años o más debía tener uno. Lo marcaron como una marca de honor, como si fuéramos niños preciados del estado. Pero para mí, era la marca de un prisionero. 

La Sra. Hudson tomó la manga de su brazo izquierdo y se la subió lentamente hasta el codo. Allí estaba, no un tatuaje circular como se convertiría más tarde, sino un código de registro alfanumérico: RM5693-91. Sherlock lo tocó con cuidado con la yema del pulgar.

-Estaba devastada. Ni siquiera puedo decirte lo devastada que estaba. Inconsolable, llorando día y noche, y mis pobres padres anfitriones, no sabían qué hacer conmigo. Hablaron con todos los que se les ocurrieron, buscando respuestas u opciones, y cuando no pudieron encontrar ninguna, intentaron convencerme de que mi vida con ellos era buena y que otros como yo la tenían peor. No ayudó. Había tenido tales sueños, Sherlock. En muchos sentidos, todavía era una niña, con las esperanzas de una niña para el futuro. Quería trabajar, enamorarme, tener una familia propia y sí, incluso ser anfitriona, como todos los demás. Y luego, de la noche a la mañana, así, todos esos sueños fueron robados. Como si no tuviera ningún derecho sobre ellos. Yo me convertí… abatida, supongo que es la palabra. Mirando hacia atrás, sé que estaba deprimida, pero no teníamos una palabra para eso en ese momento, no para nadie, especialmente no para los protegidos, como yo. Lo pensé muy seriamente… quitarme la vida.  
Sherlock le frotó el brazo. Prácticamente podía sentir el viejo dolor de su vida anterior emanando de ella. Casi podía ver a la joven que había sido una vez, atrapada en la vida de un protegido. Pero era una vida tan lejana a la que vivía ahora como mujer libre e independiente de tanta fuerza, tenacidad y humor.   
-Luego, en 1992, cuando tenía treinta y cuatro años, bajo la presión de ciertos grupos de activistas que ya no existen, el Parlamento aprobó la Disposición de Emancipación. Por fin, tuve la salida. Pero no fue fácil. No pretenden que sea fácil, ¿verdad? De hecho, fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. ¡Todas esas pruebas! ¡Todo ese papeleo! Y encontrar patrocinadores, realizar entrevistas y ser evaluado por todo tipo de médico. Hubo un momento en que pensé que debería dejarlo y vivir el resto de mis días como un protegido del estado, acogida para siempre. La mayoría lo hizo, ¿sabes? Aquellos que comenzaron el proceso, nunca terminaron. Pero mi familia anfitriona, que Dios los bendiga, nunca me dejaron renunciar. Sabían que lo quería más que nada en el mundo. Entonces me acompañaron hasta el final.

-Me concedieron el estatus de emancipación el 16 de julio de 1993. Me mudé de la casa de los Sisson y por mi cuenta. Por primera vez en mi vida, yo era responsable de mí y no era nada estimulante. Fue espantoso. Era tan vulnerable, Sherlock, no lo entiendes. Tenía un trabajo, pero uno no calificado limpiando casas, y no podía administrar el dinero. Tenía un piso compartido, pero le tenía miedo al propietario y temía que mis compañeros de piso se enteraran de que había pasado toda mi vida como protegida. Me estaba ahogando. No fue en absoluto como pensé que sería. Entonces, la primera persona que me mostró amabilidad, que dijo que me cuidaría… Me casé con él. Solo después de la boda, cuando descubrió quién era yo en realidad, supe qué clase de hombre era él en realidad.   
Sherlock frunció el ceño. Sabía algo de esta historia. Después de todo, fue el Sr. Hudson quien había sido la razón por la que conoció a la Sra. Hudson, cuando ella lo contrató para descubrir pruebas que aseguraran su condena por un doble asesinato en Florida. Sin embargo, solo ahora se estaba dando cuenta de lo poco que realmente entendía.   
-Te lastimó '', dijo Sherlock suavemente.   
Ella asintió sombríamente y parpadeó rápidamente, pero las lágrimas cayeron de todos modos.   
-Solo había cambiado a un opresor por otro. Cuando descubrió quién era yo, qué había sido, me odió. Estaba avergonzado, no quería que su familia lo supiera. Huimos a Florida. Se involucró en… cosas que no entendí. Se volvió malo. Había licor, drogas, mujeres. Y a pesar de que estaba aportando dinero, más dinero del que yo podía imaginar, no estaba satisfecho. Él también quería que yo trabajara, y lo hice. Estaba feliz de hacerlo. Encontré un trabajo como mesera en una cantina, trabajando por propinas, pero no fue suficiente, dijo. Entonces, me encontró un trabajo como bailarina. Sus ojos se elevaron brevemente, antes de apartarse, avergonzada. "Exótica", murmuró

-Lo siento mucho, dijo Sherlock, que quería decir algo útil pero no podía pensar en nada en absoluto. 

-Estaba tan infeliz. ¡Había pensado que ser una persona libre sería maravilloso! ¡Finalmente descubriría quién era realmente y todo lo que podía ser! Pero con Frank, era peor que ser un protegido. Al menos mis anfitriones nunca me golpearon ni me aterrorizaron. Y me sentí atrapada, de nuevo y pensé que había cometido el peor error de mi vida. Quizás debería haberme quedado en una sala. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer yo? No me atrevía a dejarlo; No habría sabido cómo, incluso si hubiera podido reunir el valor. Así que las cosas siguieron así, durante años y años. No tenía amigos y estaba indefensa, y cada vez estaba más desesperada.   
Suspiró profundamente.   
-Cuando le disparó a esas dos prostitutas en la cabeza y fue arrestado… Debería haberme molestado. Para esas dos chicas, al menos. Pero la realidad era que nunca me había sentido más aliviada.

\--Y luego trató de implicarla en sus crímenes, como cómplice, dijo Sherlock.   
Aquí era donde él entró. Había estado en Florida por mera casualidad. Un caso de contrabando internacional lo había llevado al norte de Texas, donde "profesionales" dijeron que el rastro se había enfriado. Demostró lo contrario. Su vuelo de regreso tuvo una escala en Miami antes de continuar a Londres, pero una tormenta inminente retrasó el vuelo, antes de cancelarlo por completo. Así que había salido a la ciudad en busca de una distracción. No esperaba que lo contrataran para otro caso, pero parecía que su reputación lo había precedido.

Ella tomó su brazo y le dio un apretón. 

-Marco el día en que te conocí como el día que cambió mi vida para siempre. Fue el día en que realmente comencé a vivir. Colocó su mano sobre la de ella y le devolvió el apretón. 

-Me imagino, agregó, que un día, John dirá lo mismo del día que lo trajiste a casa en Baker Street. Sin embargo, no es suficiente, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué no es? 

-Viviendo en Baker Street. 

-Quiero hacer lo correcto por él, pero… lo entiende mejor que nadie. Dijo que sus anfitriones eran buenos. Pero no era la vida que quería. Usted no era libre, ni tampoco John.

Ella suspiró. -No sé la respuesta, amor. Han pasado años desde que supe de la emancipación de un protegido. Simplemente ya no está hecho.  
-Tiene que haber una manera.   
La señora Hudson meneó la cabeza con lástima. 

-Perdóname, creo que el mundo de John, pero… lo conoces mejor que nadie. ¿Crees que podría salir adelante solo?

-¡No es como si quisiera lavarme las manos de él! Podría seguir hablando conmigo, solo, ya sabes. Gratis.

-Así no es cómo funciona. No como solía hacerlo, al menos. Para demostrar que soy digna de la ciudadanía, tenía que poder mantenerme. Se me pidió que encontrara y mantuviera un trabajo, me mudara de la residencia de mis anfitriones y encontrara la mía propia, nunca cayera en áreas, viviera de manera totalmente independiente. Lo único que no se esperaba que hiciera era ser anfitrión. De hecho, no se me permitió nada. ¿Y si no pudiera manejar todo eso? Volví directamente al programa, esta vez sin ninguna esperanza de emanciparme de nuevo. Es un trato de una sola vez. Vi que nos pasó a muchos de nosotros. De hecho, era una de las razones por las que tenía tantas ganas de casarme. No creo que pudiera haberlo logrado por mi cuenta, no en esos primeros años. Ahí ahora.

Debió haber visto la expresión de desánimo en el rostro de Sherlock. 

-La mía es solo una historia. John es otro. Sea lo que sea por lo que haya pasado, ahora es feliz. Puedo decir. Y tú eres una gran parte de eso.

-Usted también.

Nosotros dos, lo arreglaremos con él. Adelante, entonces. Probablemente se esté preguntando dónde estás. He visto cómo te busca en una habitación.   
Sherlock se apartó sorprendido. 

-Lo haces sentir seguro. Así que mañana, ¿puedo traer algo para cenar? 

Se levantaron juntos, Sherlock ayudó a la Sra. Hudson a ponerse de pie.

-Un pudín, si quiere. Pero en realidad, no es necesario. A John le gusta cocinar. Le gusta ver programas de cocina y reproducir recetas en la cocina. 

Ella se rió levemente, con cariño. -Muy inteligente de su parte. Hace un buen trabajo compensando, ¿no es así?

La mente de Sherlock estaba un poco borrosa, una parte considerando todo lo que había aprendido de la vida pasada de la Sra. Hudson, y otra reflexionando sobre su afición por la personalidad emergente de John, por lo que casi había dejado de escuchar mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal de la Sra. Hudson. Él asintió distraídamente ante su comentario cuando se instaló en su cerebro y le hizo pensar. 

-"¿Compensando?"

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Adaptando las herramientas de su caja de herramientas, por así decirlo, las formas en que se las arregla para sortear sus desventajas y se las arregla. 

Ahora se volvió hacia ella completamente, desconcertado por sus comentarios. -¿Desventaja?  
-¡Oh, no estoy siendo crítica! ¡Creo que es maravilloso! Mira, escucha, aprende, no es necesario abrir un libro de cocina. 

-¿Por qué no debería abrir un libro de cocina? ¿Debería conseguirle un libro de cocina? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Ella lo miró sin pestañear, y por un momento él se preguntó si de repente y misteriosamente había hablado alemán por la mirada de confusión y cautela en su rostro. Luego dijo: -Vamos, Sherlock, sé amable.

-¿Amable? Es posible que haya estado hablando con acertijos. -¿Estoy siendo cruel?

-¡Ha vivido contigo desde principios de diciembre!

-¿En qué está? 

-Sherlock, amor, me estás tomando el pelo. Quiero decir, ¡seguramente te habrás dado cuenta! 

Cuando él siguió luciendo perplejo, ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, exasperada. 

-John, no sabe leer.


	18. Un hombre de Letras

Antes de entrar al piso, Sherlock preparó sus pertrechos. Primero, guantes de látex. En segundo lugar, una mascarilla quirúrgica, ligeramente perfumada. En tercer lugar, una pistola Glock 26 negra y brillante. Pasó por el ático tan silencioso como un fantasma. No porque tuviera miedo de ser escuchado. Le gustaba el elemento sorpresa.

Hace siete días, había dejado a Sebastian Wilkes encadenado a la ducha con la luz encendida. Nada había cambiado en ese sentido: el hombre estaba en el piso de la ducha, con un brazo encadenado a una barra de soporte de metal. Su muñeca estaba enrojecida, su barba llena y espinosa. En algún momento, se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones, que estaban amontonados fuera de la ducha, dejándolo en calzoncillos y una camisa de 500 libras desabotonada. Había seis latas vacías en otra pila, con corazones de manzana y cáscaras de huevo en la pared.

Como Sherlock había anticipado, la situación del baño no era agradable. La habitación olía a pantano. Wilkes había orinado en el desagüe de la ducha, pero tenía otras necesidades. De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para estirarse lo suficiente para abrir la tapa del inodoro, y parecía que había estado recolectando sus excrementos en papel higiénico y arrojándolos a la taza del inodoro desde la distancia. No todos los disparos lo lograron, y estaba demasiado lejos para tirar. De ahí la máscara perfumada de Sherlock. Las lilas siempre habían sido las favoritas de mamá.

Los ojos de Wilkes estaban llenos de esperanzas e inquietudes a partes iguales. ¡Su torturador había regresado! Pero, de nuevo, su torturador había regresado. La pregunta era tan espesa como otros aromas desagradables: ¿qué pasaría después?

-No pelees, dijo Sherlock, usando el arma como un dedo. -Sacó una llave y abrió las esposas-. Tienes diez minutos para limpiar este lugar y eso te incluye a ti. Quiero que estés limpio y huelas bien. ¿Me entiendes?

Los ojos de Wilkes se agrandaron y Sherlock dejó que la suposición se mantuviera.

-El cuello permanece puesto. Estaré esperando en la sala de estar. Prueba algo divertido y veamos qué tan creativo puedo ser con la retribución, ¿eh? Ahora muévete.

Sherlock lo dejó así.

Durante los siguientes doce minutos y veinte segundos, escuchó mientras Wilkes trabajaba presa del pánico. El inodoro se descargó siete veces. La ducha duró cuatro minutos. Iba y venía entre el dormitorio y el baño. Por fin, apareció en la sala de estar con ropa limpia y el pelo mojado peinado hacia atrás, aunque no había tenido tiempo de afeitarse. Su expresión no había cambiado. En parte fue el hambre. 

-Siéntate.

Wilkes se dejó caer en el sofá. Sherlock se levantó y se acercó. Le dio una mirada de advertencia más, desafiando a Wilkes a intentar algo estúpido. Luego presionó su huella digital en el cuello y se la quitó. Le pasó una botella de agua de la nevera.   
-Bebe. Tararea un poco. Pon esas cuerdas vocales a cantar. Esta noche vas a responder a mis preguntas. Hasta la última. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí -dijo Wilkes con voz ronca. Giró el tapón del agua y tomó tres grandes tragos.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí.

-Bueno.

Sherlock se sentó en el respaldo de cuero, apoyó la pistola en una mesa lateral como si fuera un vaso de whisky y entrelazó los dedos frente a él. Él no dijo nada.

La botella estaba casi vacía cuando Wilkes decidió que tenía que empezar a hablar. 

-Lo entiendo, Sherlock. Lo hago. Lo que hice fue… incorrecto. Has dejado claro tu punto. ¡Pero sé sensato! ¿Dejándome encadenado así? ¿Como un animal? ¿Por una semana? ¿Y si hubiera muerto? Ni siquiera los presos son tratados tan mal. ¡Tenemos leyes en contra! ¡Casi me había quedado sin comida hace días! Y, y, y sé lo que estás pensando, pero seamos honestos, ¿no? Mido seis pies, soy un hombre adulto, ¡necesito las calorías! Tiny era, bueno, ¡lo has visto! ¡Comió como un ratón!   
\- ¿Así es como pasaste los últimos siete días, Seb? ¿Estás pensando en excusas?   
-¡Todo lo que digo es que, sea lo que sea que te dijo, está exagerando!

Se rió, como si recordara un viejo chiste y esperara que Sherlock se uniera. 

-Tal vez yo no era el mejor anfitrión, pero él no era exactamente el mejor protegido. ¿Te contó sobre el robo? ¿Hm? ¿La mentira? Le di todo a ese protegido. Vivía en el lujo. ¡Ya pues! ¿Un piso en Blackwall Way? ¿Todo para él? ¡No puedes vivir mejor que eso!

\- ¿Un piso en Blackwall Way, dices? Qué elegante. Y dime, en este piso de lujo que tenía que llamar suyo, ¿cómo era la vista? Tan alto, debe haber sido una vista bastante impresionante de la ciudad, ¿verdad?

La boca de protesta de Seb se cerró lentamente.

-¿Qué hay de su dormitorio? Durmiendo sobre seda egipcia, ¿verdad? ¿Quizás un sonido envolvente de primera línea con sistema de juegos, televisión, libros para mantenerlo ocupado? Dios, un lugar así, debe haberte costado un centavo.

Wilkes se humedeció los labios; sus dedos marcaron nerviosamente el plástico de la botella de agua casi vacía. 

-Probablemente necesitabas encontrar una manera de aportar un poco más, ¿verdad? Solo para pagarlo.   
-Estaba endeudado, ¿de acuerdo? Debía mucho dinero, y si no pagaba… Mira, era una situación desesperada, una que tenía que arreglar…

-¿Cuánta deuda? ¿De dónde vino?

-No importa ahora.

-Como el infierno que no es así. Vas a decirme todo lo que quiero saber, o no tendré ningún problema en meterte de nuevo en esa ducha con manzanas para otra semana. Una vez más: ¿cuánta deuda?   
Después de un hechizo, Wilkes respondió con tristeza. -Un punto seis millones de libras. 

Sherlock silbó. 

¿Cómo entraste en ese gran agujero, hermano? ¿Comprar un yate que no podías pagar? ¿Derrochar en un jet personal?

-Tuve un poco, tosió en su puño, -problema de juego. ¿Está bien? 

-¿A quién le debes dinero? 

-No es realmente pertinente...

-¿Quieres volver a la ducha?

-Magnates de los negocios. ¿Está bien? De todo el planeta. Nos reuníamos dondequiera que hubiera negocios (Milán, Dubai, Las Vegas, Río) a jugar a las cartas, mucho en juego. Soy un tiburón, ves. Siempre salía con el dinero de otros hombres. Pero una noche en Hong Kong, en el Landmark Hotel… No lo sé. La suerte no estaba de mi lado. Debería haberme marchado, lo sé, pero pensé, estoy bien, puedo recuperarlo. Pero el pozo que seguí cavando para mí se hizo cada vez más profundo. Luego lo supe…

-Más de un millón y medio, a la mierda.

-La regla es, continuó Wilkes, -tienes veinticuatro horas para pagar. Y yo no lo tenía. Tienes que entender, Holmes, tienes que pagar, o te perseguirán. ¿Me comprendes? ¡No tuve elección! Estaba desesperado, entonces yo pedí prestado.

-¿De quién? Pero vio la respuesta incluso mientras hacía la pregunta. -Oh. Le robaste dinero a Shad Sanderson.

Wilkes asintió con sentimiento de culpabilidad. -De las cuentas extranjeras. 

-¿Qué pasó con el banco de papá?

-¿Mi padre? Nunca me prestaría esa cantidad de dinero. ¡Habría dejado que me rompieran las piernas antes de ofrecerme un centavo! 

-Qué trágico.

Tú también lo habrías hecho si supieras que podrías. Mira, me entró el pánico. Hice lo que pude para, ya sabes, ocultar el dinero que faltaba. Desvié la atención de eso. Le pagué a uno de nuestros contadores para que ignorara el déficit hasta el final del año fiscal, y para entonces, estaba seguro de que podría recuperarme y reemplazar, y nadie lo sabría jamás.   
-¿Pero? 

-Pero… necesitaba un plan. Dios, era mucho dinero. Si saliera, perdería mi trabajo. ¡Iría a la cárcel por fraude comercial! Estaba tan asustado que no podía comer, no podía dormir. A veces, me sentaba aquí en la oscuridad, pensando. 

-Cuando una pequeña idea ingeniosa apareció en tu cabeza, dijo Sherlock con una mueca de desprecio. 

-Todo lo que quería era un préstamo. Sabía que había dinero en ese negocio, pero lo juro por Dios, cuando fui a verla, lo único que buscaba era un préstamo. 

-¿Ella?

-Te acuerdas de ella. De la univeridad. Irene Adler.

Sherlock sintió como si su interior estuviera hecho de serpientes, y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no enrollarse en sí mismo. En cambio, con la columna rígida y las manos dobladas en garras de modo que sus uñas se clavaron en su propia piel, dijo: 

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Tiene experiencia en… ciertos oficios. Ejecuta el Topside-Downside, más prominente en Londres. Lo sabía, por supuesto. Se corre la voz en círculos como el mío. Por lo que escuché, ella trae un montón de dinero con esas chicas. Pensé, retrocedemos, ella y yo, ella me prestará el dinero y sabrá que soy bueno para eso. Así que fui a verla   
-Soy una mujer de negocios, Seb. No presto dinero. Yo lo invierto. Cambio bienes y servicios por ella. Tú también eres un hombre de negocios. Así que hazme una propuesta.   
-¿Qué tipo de propuesta?, preguntó, tratando de no ser escuchado. Estaban uno al lado del otro en el centro de su galería, admirando a un gran Kandinsky, o al menos fingiendo hacerlo. Estaba horrorizado por la claridad con que hablaba, sin siquiera molestarse en bajar la voz.   
-De tipo fiduciario, obviamente. Necesitas dinero, tengo capital. Te ayudaré a establecer tu propia empresa, una subsidiaria mía, y me pagarás un porcentaje.   
-¿Un subsidiario? ¿Quieres que yo-?  
-En este negocio, el ROI está garantizado en cuestión de meses, no años. Pero necesitarás encontrar su propio nicho de mercado. No te permitiré competir con el mío.   
Ella le dijo poco más que eso, pero antes de que se separaran, le dio la tarjeta de presentación de un hombre al que llamaba su especialista en adquisiciones.   
-Llámalo o no, es tu elección, dijo. -Si encuentras un nicho adecuado, hablaremos de nuevo sobre cómo puedo, digamos, adelantarle el dinero. Como inversión. Esperaré un regreso. Wilkes lo pensó solo unas horas antes de llamar al número.

Conoció al especialista en adquisiciones, un tal Stephen Ewart, en una empresa de alquiler de coches donde trabajaba como gerente. Una parte superior, se dio cuenta Wilkes.

-Lo primero es lo primero, necesita una base de clientes.

La tienda estaba vacía, y gracias a Dios, porque a diferencia de Irene, el señor Ewart no hablaba con eufemismos y su voz retumbaba.

-El mercado femenino tiene la mayor demanda, pero está bastante bien aprovechado. No importa la forma, el tamaño o el color, Irene lo tiene cubierto, todos los problemas satisfechos. No querrás cruzarte con ella en ese frente, así que te sugiero que te conviertas en hombre. Más difícil de conseguir porque los machos se utilizan en muchas de las desventajas laborales, ¿no es así? Y terminará en Storage antes que la mayoría. Quizás menos clientes, pero también menos opciones para esos clientes. Pero creo que conozco un nicho perfecto para ti: los twinks. Pequeño, juvenil, suave donde cuenta. Obtienes un cas, se quedan pequeños, incluso a medida que envejecen. Saca mucho más provecho de ellos ", agregó, haciendo girar el volante de un modelo de Mazda en su escritorio.  
-¿Dónde encuentro uno? Preguntó Wilkes, quien apenas podía creer que estuviera teniendo esta conversación.  
-¿Mi mejor apuesta? Una arena subterránea.

-¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Sherlock.

\--¿Las arenas? Wilkes se movió incómodo. -Ya sabes, para Ward Sport".

Sherlock evitó un gemido y una mueca. Ward Sport. Era una forma despreciable de desventaja, donde los protegidos se usaban como entretenimiento deportivo. Nunca había estado en uno, en realidad solo había oído hablar de ellos a través de Lestrade, que había visitado bastantes que se habían convertido en escenas de homicidio. Algunos eran más benignos que otros: competir entre ellos a través de ridículas pistas de obstáculos, crear equipos para partidos de fútbol, hacer que los protegidos persigan cerdos en un pozo. Otros eran más peligrosos, como los combates de lucha y boxeo. Sherlock incluso había oído hablar de peleas con cuchillos, lo que pudo haber sido un rumor. Pero, de nuevo, tal vez no.

-¿John era un atleta? ¿Un luchador? Preguntó asombrado.

Wilkes se rió sin humor. Dios, no, lo has visto. Los hombres van allí para hacer apuestas, quieren que sus protegidos sean atléticos. Quieren competencia real, ¿sabes? No, Tiny estaba…

-Su nombre es John.

-No era su nombre cuando lo encontré. Era algo así como Marbles o Pickles o Toodles. ¿Te suenan como nombres de atletas? Tu John era un payaso.

El señor Ewart lo señaló.   
-Ése. Pequeño a la derecha con el letrero.  
Mientras la multitud esperaba que comenzara el próximo evento, el protegido en cuestión acababa de desfilar hacia el centro de la arena con otros cuatro como él, pero él era el que sostenía el letrero: Will Work for Laughs. Lo habían vestido con rayas amarillas y rojas y le habían pintado la cara de blanco y negro con una sonrisa chillona que se extendía literalmente de oreja a oreja. Mientras los demás comenzaban a dar volteretas y saltos mortales y jugar para el público entusiasta, el protegido con el cartel se mantuvo en el perímetro, caminando un poco divertido y haciendo rebotar el cartel sobre su cabeza. Parecía exuberante. Pero cuando se acercó, Wilkes pudo ver que, aunque su pintura facial sonreía, él no lo estaba.

-Aquí viene, esto es lo que quería que vieras, dijo el señor Ewart.

Segundos después, un miembro del público arrojó un tomate a la cabeza del protegido. Lo tomó en el hombro. Ante eso, dio la vuelta al cartel: Por favor, señor, ¿puedo tener otro? La audiencia estalló en carcajadas y, mientras continuaba caminando y con el letrero sobre su cabeza, fue arrojado con frutas, verduras y basura podridas.  
-¿Por qué querías que viera esto? ¿Por qué quiero comprar un payaso?  
Preguntó Wilkes consternado.  
-Porque no solo estás comprando su cuerpo. Estás comprando su temperamento. Eso, señor Wilkes, es un protegido dócil. Sumiso, perseverante, sin quejas. Puede que no parezca mucho, pero puedes empujarlo y empujarlo y empujarlo y nunca se romperá. Créeme. Es del tipo que nunca te dará problemas.   
Se quedaron para los juegos, los protegidos formaron un círculo para golpearse hasta sangrar y encerrarse en un corral. No era la taza de té de Wilkes, pero el público gritaba, reía y vitoreaba. Cuando un protegido dejó de moverse, fueron los payasos quienes se lo llevaron. Dos se quedaron atrás para realizar más trucos. El que tenía en el ojo se quedó con el protegido derrotado en el costado de la arena, dándole agua y absorbiendo la sangre.  
Después de los juegos fue la Venta, una subasta no autorizada en la que se negociaron acuerdos, se propusieron intercambios y se finalizaron las transacciones. En realidad, era parte de Ward Sport. Los ganadores y los perdedores de los juegos estaban a la venta o intercambiados, por los anfitriones que estaban decepcionados con sus protegidos y otros que querían tener en sus manos un premio mejor. También formaron parte de la Venta los payasos. El protegido que buscaba salió con un mono gris y con un cartel diferente alrededor del cuello: Lote No. 49. Su cara estaba limpia de pintura y parecía incluso más pequeño que cuando había estado en la arena esquivando huevos y tomates en un traje amarillo y rojo de gran tamaño. Aprendió poco sobre el protegido, solo que tenía poco más de treinta años y que podía pasar fácilmente por los veinte, que había estado con su anfitrión actual durante aproximadamente un año y que la caminata divertida era en realidad una cojera, un poco fiable pierna con el pie hacia adentro. El señor Ewart se quedó a su lado mientras le pedía al protegido que se quitara la ropa para poder verificar que era, de hecho, un cas.  
-¿Qué le parece?, le preguntó al señor Ewart, alejándose para tener una palabra de confianza.  
"Es perfecto", dijo el señor Ewart. "Un poco estúpido, tal vez, pero eso es bueno, eso les parecerá inocente e ingenuo a tus invitados, algo bueno para un jovencito. Y esa cojera se suma a su encanto, ¿no? Les gusta que sean vulnerables de alguna manera identificable. Estoy bastante seguro de que este también es virgen. Incluso si no lo es, puedes promoverlo como uno. La primera noche que lo vendes, cobra el doble o el triple por desflorar. Créame, hay un tipo que lo pagará. Te digo, Wilkes, este es el indicado.  
Esa noche, escribió un cheque para JW6462-11 por un monto de £ 3,000. El especialista en adquisiciones Stephen Ewart prometió completar todo el papeleo necesario en su nombre y evitarle el alboroto. En cuestión de minutos, el protegido se convirtió en suyo.

-¿Por qué Tiny?

-¿Hm? Wilkes se había hundido en un estado pensativo mientras su narrativa se apagaba. Pero Sherlock no había terminado con él.

-¿Por qué un nombre tan degradante? Minúsculo.

Wilkes se encogió de hombros. -Todo se trataba de la marca. Promociones. Los clientes a los que les anunciaba estaban buscando a alguien pequeño y juvenil. Su nombre era una promesa para sus invitados.

-Marca, dijo Sherlock con disgusto.

—Era un negocio, Holmes, y no se gestionaba de forma barata. También tuve que alquilar el piso, amueblarlo y dar una experiencia a los huéspedes. Vinos y whiskies, terciopelos y sedas, ¡estas cosas cuestan dinero! Tienes que gastar dinero para ganar dinero, ¿sabes? Irene había saldado mi deuda con Shad Sanderson. Ahora tenía que cumplir con su inversión. Tuve que devolverle el dinero, más intereses, además de mantener una casa lujosa, quiero decir, ¡estaba atado! Pellizqué cada centavo y cada libra y…

-Y, por favor, dime cuánto es el precio actual para una noche con un protegido. ¿Con un jovencito? ¿Qué tipo de dinero estaba sacando?

"Um. . . Sabes, dependía de la semana, el mes. No fue un ingreso constante y confiable ".

-¿Cuánto, Sebastian?

Respiró hondo. -Tienes que entender, dijo rápidamente, dejando salir todo el aire a toda prisa. Sabes tan bien como yo que los servicios que proporcionó Tiny…

-John. Llámalo Tiny una vez más y te patearé los dientes.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es un hábito! ¡Dios! Lo que quiero decir es que lo que hizo fue ilegal, así que…

-¿Qué hizo?

-¡Lo que hice! ¡Para qué lo compré! ¡Era ilegal y no podía correr el riesgo de que me descubrieran! Alto riesgo, alto costo. No podría tener a cualquier Tom, Dick o Harry allí. Los precios más altos hacen que la clientela sea más confiable. Ellos tampoco quieren que los descubran.

-¡Deja de esquivar, deja de justificar tu perversidad, solo responde mis malditas preguntas!

-Los gatos empezaron en 1.500 libras esterlinas y una ventana de dos horas, recitó Wilkes, "y los precios subieron desde allí. Cuanto más tiempo, más servicios y más clientes a la vez, mayor es la factura. Algunas noches, no traía más de 1.500 libras esterlinas. Pero por lo general era más. Algunas noches, eran más como tres o cuatro mil. En sus mejores noches, diez de los grandes. Pero no lo malinterpretes, no trabajaba todas las noches. Quizás tres, cuatro veces a la semana. Rara vez los siete. Lo máximo que me hizo fue para la desfloración… 20.000 libras.

-Dios mío, susurró Sherlock con horror.

-Pero mira, Irene, se quedó con el ochenta por ciento de todo hasta que su inversión se pagó con intereses. ¡Ochenta por ciento! Y luego se revirtió, y ella tomó el veinte por ciento de todas las ganancias en el futuro. No estaba siendo codicioso. Tuve que pagarle, tenía el alquiler mensual de un piso muy caro, tenía que mantener al protegido…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-¿Cuánto tiempo duró qué?

-¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que pague los 1,6 millones de libras esterlinas?

Wilkes parpadeó rápidamente, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un bacalao.

-Respóndeme.

-No lo sé. Un silencio zumbante llenó la habitación. -Un poco más de dieciocho meses".

El corazón de Sherlock latía erráticamente, pero mientras se preparaba para no atacar con puños voladores, calculó rápidamente. 

-Más de tres mil libras, dijo, sin aliento de rabia. ¿Qué es eso? Eso es £ 3,174 al día. ¡Un día! ¡Más de £ 22,000 a la semana! ¡Dios mío!

-Sé que se…" 

-¿Cuánto por ases? ¿Eh? ¡Dime cuanto!

Wilkes se estremeció pero respondió. "£ 7.000 por una ronda". Hizo una mueca un poco más. "£ 10,000 por la noche".

Sherlock apretó los puños en su cabello, sintiendo una extraña necesidad de seguir el ejemplo de John y comenzar a golpearse en la cabeza. Necesitaba golpear algo.

-Enfermo hijo de puta, respiró acaloradamente. Llevaste a los hombres…

-Las mujeres también, a veces. 

-… para violarlo. ¡Y pagaron por hacerlo! 

Wilkes estaba muy pálido. -Eso es una… caracterización errónea. No fue así.

-¡Dile eso a John!

-¡Nunca se quejó! No, no, escúchame, escúchame. Crees que estuvo mal, muy mal. No lo fue. La gente folla. Es lo que hacen. Ponerle una etiqueta de precio es inmoral, entrecomillas en el aire alrededor de la palabra, solo porque la gente dice que lo es. Eso no significa que sea así. Además, Tiny sabía que era especial, incluso adorado. ¡Y estuvo bien! Realmente muy bien. Repetió el negocio bueno. Quiero decir, mierda, ¡no te vuelves realmente bueno en algo a menos que lo disfrutes! 

Sherlock se puso de pie. 

-¡Mierda!

Wilkes se arrojó de nuevo al sofá para distanciarse de la ira de Sherlock y una posible paliza, pero no fue suficiente. Sherlock agarró la pechera de su camisa y lo levantó del sofá, sacudiéndolo como un muñeco de trapo. 

-¡Lo aterrorizaste! ¡Lo aterrorizó! ¡Por cinco años! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que disfrutó? ¿Porque nunca se quejó? Cuando lo hizo, ¡le sacaste la luz del día! 

-Lo arrojó de vuelta al sofá y se dio la vuelta. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de asesinar a alguien en su vida. ¡Oh, sería tan fácil, tan fácil! La pistola estaba allí.

-¡Eso no es cierto!, Tembló Wilkes, enderezándose en el sofá. Se puso de pie y retrocedió, aterrizando contra una pared y extendiendo la mano. -¡No soy una persona violenta! Claro, a veces lo golpeé, ¡pero eso fue disciplina, Holmes! ¡Estoy seguro de que tú haces lo mismo! ¡Los protegidos lo necesitan! Ese en especial. Por robar, mentir, reñir y desobedecer las reglas de la casa. ¡Se supone que los anfitriones deben disciplinar a sus protegidos! Cuando no lo hice, lo encerraron, ¡a costa mía! ¡Era mi deber educarlo para que fuera civilizado, para que no fuera una carga para la sociedad! Si alguna vez lo golpeo, si alguna vez tuviera que hacerlo, ¡le estaba haciendo un favor! 

Sherlock se giró. 

-¿Disparándole?

-¡Era él! Eso fue todo él, no importa lo que te diga. ¡Miente, Sherlock, miente y miente! Quiere que sientas pena por él. Es solo su forma de recibir un trato suave, debes saberlo. 

-¡Eres una serpiente! Siempre supe que eras un fanfarrón viscoso, ¡pero esto, esto! Eres un monstruo. ¿Crees que puedes engañarme? ¿Crees que no sé la verdad de lo que le hiciste? He visto los frutos de tu disciplina con mis propios ojos. No sé cómo sobrevivió a tu tiranía, a tu implacable brutalidad. Pero si crees que lo rompiste, estás completamente equivocado. Es extraordinario: resistente, valiente, incorrupto. Pasó el infierno viviendo contigo. Y se merece justicia.

Sherlock tomó la pistola. 

-¡Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¿Q-qué vas a hacerme? 

Wilkes se estaba empujando más abajo de la pared, pero no había escapatoria; la puerta principal estaba detrás de Sherlock. 

-Sé lo que quiero hacerte, respondió Sherlock sombríamente.   
Quiero hacerte sufrir, como él sufrió. Quiero que sepas exactamente cómo fue eso para él. Pero no puedo. Y no puedo desaparecerlos. Y no puedo matarte. Pero debes saber esto: quiero hacer todas esas cosas. Con mucho gusto pasaría el resto de mi vida en prisión si eso significara que tu lamentable trasero estuviera a dos metros bajo el cemento. Pero no dejaré a John con los dispositivos del sistema que te dio. Así que la buena noticia, Sebastián, es que vives. 

Se guardó la pistola en el pantalón y metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Wilkes se preparó. Pero si pensaba que Sherlock podría sacar una segunda pistola y dispararle entre los ojos, rápidamente se desilusionó de esa idea. Sherlock solo tenía una cosa en la mano: el teléfono móvil de Wilkes. 

-No creas que no hice mi tarea, dijo Sherlock. -Pirateé su teléfono, accedí a tus cuentas, miré tu historial de depósitos. Confío en que sepas cuánto te has gastado en tu negocio ilícito.   
-Vaya, espera sólo un…

\- Amas el dinero, Seb, no las personas. Fue el amor al dinero lo que te metió en problemas en primer lugar y te hizo hacerle cosas horribles a un prójimo para que pudieras obtener más de él. No se trataba en absoluto de deuda. Si lo fuera, habrías renunciado una vez que Irene fuera recompensada. Pero no renunciaste. Después de dieciocho meses, seguiste adelante. ¿No es así? Porque era un buen negocio. Entonces. ¿Cuánto valió para ti? ¿Cuánto dinero hay en tu cuenta ahora mismo, Seb? 

-Ese no es… ese no es mi salario, ese es el ingreso de Shad Sanderson, no...

-¿Cuánto? 

Cuando Wilkes no habló, abrió el teléfono y pirateó la aplicación bancaria correspondiente, leyendo la cifra en voz alta: "5.402.108,35 libras esterlinas". Silbó como si estuviera impresionado. "Diablos, chico. Son muchísimos ases.

Wilkes empezó a temblar.

-Por favor, Sherlock… sé que hice mal. D-devuélveme a la ducha una semana más. Es un castigo que merezco. Pero soy un hombre cambiado. Yo… yo nunca… no otra vez.

-Ya lo llené, continuó Sherlock, las súplicas de Wilkes no tuvieron ningún efecto en él. Cambió las pantallas del teléfono. "Solo está esperando tu huella digital".

Se acercó al tembloroso Wilkes para mostrarle la pantalla: un giro postal.

De: S. A. Wilkes, cuenta que termina **** 5603  
Para: Centro de rescate para protegidos masculinos abusados  
Importe: £ 5.402.108,00

-Es nuevo, dijo Sherlock. 

-El gobierno no lo financiará, pero los donantes privados lo harán. Está luchando un poco en este momento para despegar y vestirse, pero con una donación tan generosa de un donante anónimo, están a punto de comenzar a hacer mucho bien por muchos distritos y salvarlos de personas como tú. 

-No puedes hacer esto, dijo Wilkes con incredulidad. ¡Este es mi dinero, mi propio dinero! ¡Esto me va a limpiar! 

-Hasta tu próximo cheque de pago de Shad Sanderson, sí. No te preocupes, estarás bien. Esa es la verdadera lástima de la cosa. Sin embargo, no volvería a intentar jugar a las cartas. Eso no parece funcionar muy bien para ti. No obstante, si te preocupa cómo comerás durante los próximos días, no te preocupes. Te traje manzanas para otra semana.

-¡Sherlock!

-Confía en mí, Seb, te estoy mirando. Así que no pienses en volver con gente como Irene Adler en busca de ayuda. Ahora, coloca el pulgar aquí y presiona Enviar.

Wilkes miró incrédulo a Sherlock, como si le acabaran de pedir que se cortara el brazo. "Es mi dinero", dijo de nuevo.

Y es tu decisión. Dos opciones: enviar o voy a la prensa y les cuento todo.

Fue un engaño. No acudiría a los periódicos ni a las emisoras de noticias, no si corría el riesgo de exponer a John. Pero necesitaba forzar la mano de Wilkes. El hombre tenía dos cosas de valor para él: su dinero y su reputación. Estaba dispuesto a apostar todo lo que valía más la reputación de Wilkes. Era. Le temblaba la mano, pero plantó el pulgar sobre el lector y el dinero fue enviado con un alegre tintineo del teléfono.

-Si hay algún intento de detener el pago, volveré. ¿Lo sabes bien?

-Lo sé, dijo Wilkes, su voz tan temblorosa como su mano. 

Sherlock no se demoró. Había hecho lo que había venido a hacer. No fue la justicia que John merecía, ni el castigo que merecía Wilkes, pero fue un comienzo. Y si lo hacía bien, después de todo, conduciría a algo bueno en el mundo desordenado en el que vivían. Cuando se fue, Wilkes levantó los ojos solo una vez para encontrarse con los de Sherlock, y estaban llenos de odio. 

***

-Vamos a dar un paseo, dijo Sherlock, recogiendo sus chaquetas de la parte de atrás de la puerta donde colgaban de los ganchos uno al lado del otro.   
La tarde estaba nublada, gris y amenazaba con lluvia, pero no más que una llovizna. La semana había sido cálida, la promesa de un verano caluroso aún estaba por llegar, pero un viento fresco estaba atravesando, y Sherlock pensó que deberían salir del piso por un rato. Además, salir a caminar, solía decir su madre, era la oportunidad perfecta para sacar a relucir temas incómodos. Tu sangre ya está bombeando, dijo, y no hay necesidad de enfrentarte a tu compañero. 

-¿A dónde vamos?, preguntó John mientras pasaba los brazos por las mangas de una chaqueta impermeable más ligera que Sherlock le había comprado recientemente. Era verde y complementaba sus claros ojos azules.

-De Regent, creo. Si te queda.

—Me gustaría eso, señor Holmes. Cogió los brazaletes identificativos de la mesa de café y se los colocó en las muñecas. Sherlock los fulminó con la mirada, despreciándolos un poco más cada día, pero controló su expresión antes de que John pudiera captarlo y malinterpretarlo. Dada la llovizna, Regent's Park estaba escasamente poblado, excepto por los obligados paseadores de perros, los corredores dedicados y las madres jóvenes empujando cochecitos cubiertos con cúpulas de plástico. Caminaron en un agradable silencio durante un rato, y cualquiera que pasara podría confundirlos con nada más que viejos amigos, siempre que John mantuviera las manos en los bolsillos. Sherlock se entregó a la fantasía.

-Mi primer viaje a Londres, vinimos a este parque, dijo Sherlock después de un rato. Fue en un viaje escolar. Hicimos un picnic justo allí. Señaló un grupo de árboles. -Recuerdo que el pequeño Alfie Smeath se enfermó después de comer demasiadas moras, y las vomitó sobre Becca Horowitz.

John se rió suavemente. Era como una música hermosa y rara.

-No me apetecía mucho estar con otros niños", continuó Sherlock. -Una salida con tres clases de niños de seis y siete años no era mi idea de un buen momento. Se suponía que debía traer una canasta de almuerzo. En cambio, cuando mamá no estaba mirando, lo vacié y lo empaqué lleno de libros, y me planté allí, y leí todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Tenía amigos cuando era niño, señor Holmes?

-Los libros eran mis amigos. Estaba bastante contento con ellos. Creo que la mayoría de los niños experimentan la escuela con una mezcla de emociones cariñosas y dolorosas. Los míos eran principalmente los últimos, supongo. Quería aprender, exclusivamente, y no jugar juegos tontos o practicar sutilezas sociales. Por lo tanto, me temo que soy bastante deficiente en mis sutilezas sociales. No pude aprender.

Sonrió de reojo a John para demostrar que se estaba burlando de sí mismo. Pero había llegado a eso y necesitaba hacer la transición.

-Admito que no estoy familiarizado con el funcionamiento interno de las escuelas de protegidos. ¿Cómo encontraste el tuyo?

Las mejillas de John adquirieron un tono de rosa sin ninguna relación con los esfuerzos de caminar o el viento helado.

-Oh. Um. Estoy seguro de que estaban bien. Sherlock no dijo nada, ya que había aprendido que si dejaba que el silencio se alargara, John lo llenaría. -No me preocupaba mucho la escuela.  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Había encontrado un placer su educación, entonces? ¿La habías encontrado fácil? Si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué no podrías…?

-No iba a menudo.

Ajá Allí estaba.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿No pensará mal de mí?

-Nunca, John.

-No me gustaba ir. Entonces, si mi anfitrión me despidiera, solo fingiría. Aunque no todos me despidieron en absoluto.

Sherlock señaló un banco del parque. -¿Descansamos ese tobillo?

-Gracias Señor.

Cruzaron la hierba cubierta de maleza hasta donde un gran árbol de sombra colgaba de un banco para mantenerlo seco. Sherlock sacudió los escombros de los árboles de las apretadas tablas de madera y se sentaron juntos.

-¿Alguna razón por la que no te gustó ir a la escuela?

John se frotó la parte superior de las rodillas, un gesto nervioso que Sherlock había observado en él antes. Pero el movimiento no persistió y John dejó que su espalda tocara el banco y se relajara en él. Sherlock casi podía percibir el debate interno, el lado antiguo de John que siempre había ocultado sus sentimientos y mantenido en secreto sus recuerdos, y el lado nuevo que decía que era seguro darles una voz.

-Fui demasiado estúpido para aprender, dijo después de un rato. -Así que no les agradaba a los profesores.

Sherlock gruñó. -No lo creo ni por un segundo. Intentémoslo de nuevo.

John parecía asombrado por la franqueza inequívoca. -¿Señor?

-Tú, John, eres inteligente. Muy inteligente. Una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, y eso es decir algo.

Los labios de John se arquearon como si pensara que Sherlock se estaba burlando de él, y no estaba seguro de cómo responder a una mentira tan elogiosa.

-¿Crees que te estoy engañando? No lo soñaría. Créeme, sé de lo que estoy hablando. Tu memoria para los hechos y los detalles es asombrosa. ¡Rara vez tengo que decirte una cosa dos veces! Por ejemplo: puedes nombrar todos los huesos del cuerpo humano. Te puedo garantizar que nadie más en este parque puede hacer eso, salvo yo. Otro ejemplo: ves a un chef profesional en la tele hacer un soufflé aunque sea una vez, y puedes replicarlo a la perfección. Recuerdas conversaciones de hace muchos años con asombrosa precisión. Y haces todo esto sin ni siquiera abrir un libro, sin escribir nada. Eres brillante.

El rubor de John fue, esta vez, de un tipo diferente de vergüenza. Sherlock supuso que era algo bueno que un genio te dijera que eras inteligente. Solo los idiotas habrían pensado de manera diferente de John.

-No podía esperar un mejor estudiante, dijo Sherlock con un asentimiento brusco.

-¿Estudiante? ¿Yo?

-Así es. 

Le complació escuchar la intriga en la voz de John. Se trataba de un hombre sediento de conocimiento —probablemente incluso más sediento de lo que él mismo sabía— y estaba emocionado por la perspectiva de saber cosas que sabía. 

-Me gustaría servir como su maestro, para llenar algunos de los vacíos en tu educación.

-¿Cómo qué?, preguntó John con entusiasmo. 

-¿Te gusta el trabajo de detective?

Sherlock se rió. "Oh, ya estás aprendiendo eso, ¿no es así? ¡Eres mi asistente de buena fe! No, lo que quiero decir es, oh, no lo sé… historias de detectives. Libros.

El rostro de John decayó. Sherlock esperó.

-Pero, señor Holmes -dijo con voz apagada y la luz del entusiasmo apagada de sus ojos-, yo…

-¿Si?

-No puedo… es decir, nunca aprendí…

-¿A leer?

John negó con la cabeza, avergonzado. 

-Entonces, vamos a enseñarte. 

-Pero, señor, yo soy…

-¿Tú eres qué? Y no digas estúpido.

-Antiguo.

Sherlock se rió entre dientes. -Irrelevante. 

-Pero dijeron, señor, que sólo las mentes jóvenes pueden aprender a leer. Antiguas, como la mía…

—John, la triste verdad es que gente estúpida te ha dicho cosas estúpidas. Ven. 

Palmeó la rodilla de John, luego se puso de pie. 

-La Biblioteca Británica está a sólo una milla de aquí. ¿Qué mejor lugar para empezar? 

***

Antes de que entraran, Sherlock hizo que John se quitara las pulseras, que guardó en su propio abrigo Belstaff. John parecía inseguro, pero Sherlock solo le guiñó un ojo. Las protecciones no estaban prohibidas dentro de la biblioteca, aunque tenían que estar acompañadas por un anfitrión o un sustituto de anfitrión, pero él quería evitar las miradas, de todos modos. Sherlock pidió prestados papel y bolígrafos de un escritorio de servicio. Luego se dirigió a una sala de estudio privada donde la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Sentado uno frente al otro ahora, Sherlock sonrió de una manera que esperaba que se leyera como cero presión, esto es solo por diversión, mientras deslizaba el bolígrafo sobre la mesa hacia John, quien había pasado de tener dudas en Sherlock antes alaba al nervioso de la página en blanco frente a él, como si fuera un animal que podría morderlo si no lo acariciara correctamente. Torpemente, tomó la pluma.

-Realmente no soy bueno en esto, señor Holmes.   
-Nadie es bueno en nada en su primer intento. Estuve tocando el violín durante mucho tiempo antes de que nadie en la casa pudiera soportar estar en la misma habitación que yo, estaba tan mal. 

Funcionó, John sonrió. Sherlock continuó: 

-Solo quiero tener una línea de base de dónde comenzamos.

John asintió, como si hubiera tomado un trago de marmita y fingiera que le gustaba. Manzanas y marmita: a John no le gustaba ninguna. 

-Bien entonces. Empecemos de forma sencilla. ¿Aprendiste el alfabeto? 

-¿Algo de eso? Recuerdo que había una canción, pero normalmente estaba en la esquina cuando los otros niños la copiaban. 

Sherlock se abstuvo de fruncir el ceño. 

-¿Puedes escribir tu nombre?

-¿Mi nombre actual? ¿O mi nombre de entonces?

-Tu nombre. John.

-John se mordió el labio, tomó el bolígrafo con los dedos con garras extrañas de su mano derecha e intentó escribir su primera palabra desde que era niño. El bolígrafo se bamboleaba y la punta se rayaba, y cuando terminó, dejó el bolígrafo y esperó la evaluación. Sherlock dio la vuelta al papel y leyó la escritura inclinada y tambaleante: J O Ͷ 

-¡Oh! Dijo Sherlock, sin esperar la ortografía. 

-Es una basura, ¿no?

-Es un buen lugar para comenzar. 

Por lo menos, la actuación le dijo a Sherlock dos cosas. Tres cosas. Uno: John tenía algún conocimiento del alfabeto inglés. Dos: su habilidad ortográfica era estrictamente fonética. Y tres: tenían un largo camino por recorrer. Decidió empezar, entonces, desde el principio. A continuación, hizo que John escribiera todo el alfabeto, tanto como podía recordar. De las veintiséis letras, sabía, bueno, casi la mitad.   
A B C D L P G K J Ͷ S T K Z  
Sí, se había olvidado de la mayoría de las vocales, incluida la de su propio nombre. Y había repetido la K. Algunas letras se voltearon o se copiaron mal, y el orden era un poco inestable. Pero fue un comienzo prometedor.

-Si puedes recordar cigomaticus", dijo Sherlock, esto será muy sencillo.

Comenzaron con las letras mayúsculas. Copiaron las letras minúsculas. Cantaron la canción del alfabeto. Practicaron pronunciar cada letra, una por una, y pensar en palabras que comenzaran con esos sonidos. Sherlock encontró una aplicación de tarjetas didácticas diseñada para niños de tres a cuatro años. Levantó una B y pidió a John que la nombrara.

-Ahora dame tres palabras.

-Chico. Compartimiento. Escoba.

Levantó una H.

-Hola. Caliente. Cojear.'

A continuación, un J.

-Basura. Gigante. Germen.'

-Mmm no.

Se quedaron hasta que el estómago de John hizo un gruñido audible. "¡Cena!", Anunció Sherlock. Él mismo estaba ansioso por un respiro del ejercicio. Esto iba a ser más trabajo de lo que pensaba.

***

Veía el mundo a través de los ojos de John cada vez más. Había algo escrito en cada esquina de la calle, en cada escaparate, en carteras y camisetas, en las puertas de los coches, en las vallas publicitarias y en las paradas de autobús, y cada vez que uno se daba la vuelta, y John no entendía nada de eso. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Como había observado la Sra. Hudson, era bastante experto en "adaptar las herramientas en su caja de herramientas". Él conocía sus números, por lo que entendía cosas como el tiempo, los precios y los números de los autobuses. Se basó en imágenes y contexto para el resto. Y lo que no entendía, o no podía sonar con su conocimiento muy rudimentario del alfabeto, lo ignoró y se las arregló. Lo hizo tan bien que Sherlock ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, no hasta que su cabeza giró en la dirección correcta. Estaba asombrado. Por lo demás, también se entristeció: había tantas cosas de las que John estaba aislado al no poder leer.

Diecisiete anfitriones, y ninguno se había preocupado por corregir esto. Realmente fue despreciable.

-Hay dos clases de sustantivos, dijo Sherlock. Estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la sala de estar del 221B, John con un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo, Sherlock con un manual para instruir en la alfabetización de adultos. -Común y apropiado. Ambos nombran personas, lugares y cosas. Los sustantivos comunes nombran los objetos de manera ordinaria (niño, ciudad, libro), pero los nombres propios tienen nombres particulares que se les dan y están en mayúscula. Hizo una pausa y luego aclaró: Las letras grandes.

-Recuerdo en mayúscula, dijo John, habiéndolo aprendido el día anterior. 

-Mayúsculas. Así es. Bueno. Intentemos algunos ejercicios. Te daré dos palabras, una común y otra propia, y tú decides cuál es el nombre propio, escríbelo, haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo con la ortografía. 

-Está bien, dijo John, apretando el bolígrafo, sus ojos emocionados fijos en la página. "Dog or Spot". Estos ejercicios de muestra realmente dejaron algo de imaginación que desear. John hizo una pausa.   
-¿Eso es un truco?

-Bien… Maldición. Sí, ambos pueden ser sustantivos comunes, pero nombrarías un perro, no un lugar, entonces… Te acabo de dar la respuesta. Pruébalo de todos modos. Anota Spot.

\- John raspó en la página: Spot "Londres o ciudad". Se mordió el labio inferior mientras transcribía vacilantemente: Londin.

-Casi, dijo Sherlock. "Londres se escribe con dos O.

John tachó su intento y volvió a intentarlo: Loondin Sherlock no pudo evitar reírse y le dio la ortografía correcta. Basta de ejemplos insatisfactorios (necesitaba encontrar un libro más imaginativo o se volvería loco). "Detective o Sherlock". John miró hacia arriba con cautela y parecía menos seguro que antes.

-Esas son palabras largas. 

-Dale una oportunidad.

Sosteniendo el papel quieto con una mano izquierda aplastada, John escribió lenta y tímidamente SSelok. 

-No sé shh, dijo en voz baja. 

Sherlock sonrió y le quitó el bolígrafo, escribiendo su nombre en letras grandes y nítidas.

-S-H hace shh. Parece extraño, lo sé, dijo, devolviéndole el bolígrafo. 

Fue entonces cuando notó que John aceptó el bolígrafo con su mano izquierda y lo transfirió a su derecha para copiar el trabajo de Sherlock. 

-John, dijo, -cuando la tarea estuvo completa-, eres zurdo. 

John se miró las manos, como si esperara ver algo en particular en su mano izquierda para delatarlo. 

-¿Si? Quiero decir, es el más fuerte de los dos, supongo. 

-Entonces deberías escribir con la izquierda.

Ladeando la cabeza confundido, John dijo:

-Pero… la gente escribe con la mano derecha. ¿Correcto? ¿Por eso se llama mano derecha? 

A Sherlock se le ocurrió que John, al no haberlo visto nunca escrito, nunca había aprendido que eran dos palabras diferentes. Toda su vida había entendido la mano derecha como la mano que escribe, o la mano que escribe. Frunció los labios, encontrando esto increíblemente atractivo, pero no podía dejar que el malentendido perdurara.   
-Pruébalo con la izquierda, animó. 

Después de unos minutos de práctica con la mano con la que había nacido para escribir, el rostro de John se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción consigo mismo. Las cartas seguían siendo bastante descuidadas e infantiles, pero llegaban con mayor facilidad y Sherlock estaba orgulloso. 

-Así que ambos tenemos H silenciosas en nuestros nombres, reflexionó John, escribiendo su nombre correctamente por quinta vez, con deleite. Técnicamente, supongo. Aunque mi H es fundamental para alterar el sonido de la S. 

-¿Qué hay de sus otros nombres? ¿También tienen letras mudas?

-Echemos un vistazo. 

Sherlock deletreó su nombre completo: William Sherlock Scott Holmes. No había otras letras mudas, como tales, pero John estaba intrigado por la necesidad de letras dobles en William y Scott, y dos letras que suenan similares juntas para hacer un sonido en ck. Los dos juntos parecían, dijo, innecesarios. Sherlock solo se rió. Mirando hacia atrás a su propio nombre pequeño de cuatro letras, dijo pesadamente: 

-El mío es bastante simple, ¿no?

-John, dijo Sherlock con grandilocuencia, es un nombre audaz, seguro y serio. John es un hombre de rectitud, un hombre de estatura, un hombre de letras. John no necesita adornos ni letras dobles. No es un tapete de encaje.   
La barbilla de John se levantó un poco, mirando su nombre en la página. Luchó por mantener sus labios en línea recta. 

-Tengo que preguntar, me he estado preguntando durante algún tiempo, ¿de dónde viene? No sé, ¿conociste alguna vez a un John? 

Los labios se relajaron de nuevo en la forma pensativa que John siempre consideraba preguntas sobre su vida e historia internas. 

-No, respondió lentamente. -Era solo una historia. 

-¿Qué historia?

-No lo recuerdo bien. Yo era muy pequeño. ¿Seis años, tal vez?

-¿Tu anfitrión te contó historias? ¿Leerlos para ti? 

-No tenía un anfitrión, en ese momento. Me había enfermado. Pox, creo. Tenía manchas por todas partes y estaba tan enfermo que no podía comer ni levantarme de la cama. Yo era un peligro para los otros niños, dijeron, así que me despidieron. No para siempre. Quiero decir, prometieron no para siempre. Dijeron que regresarían cuando yo estuviera bien de nuevo, pero nunca regresaron. Así que estuve mucho tiempo en un, eh, era como una casa para niños con problemas. 

Manteniendo una cara seria, Sherlock llenaba los espacios en blanco en su base de datos interna en silencio y con entusiasmo: 1999-2000, Children's Asylum, Canterbury.  
-Me llamaron Abel. Yo recuerdo eso.

Insertó mentalmente el nombre después de la fecha.

-La casa era realmente grande, dos pisos y muchos dormitorios, aunque no muy bonita. Después de la enfermería, estaba en una habitación con otros siete chicos como yo. Teníamos que compartir camas, pero en realidad era como una cama grande, todos los colchones juntos, y no querías estar en el medio porque haría demasiado calor y no podías escapar, y a veces un niño mojaba la cama, por eso estaban allí, en la casa, sus anfitriones no querían mojar la cama, y todos teníamos que dormir en ella, porque una vez cerradas las puertas por la noche, estaban cerradas, y no podías levantarte por nada, ni por el baño o porque una rata te mordió el dedo del pie, nada. Y cuando eso pasaba, me refiero a mojar la cama, las monjas nos subían al techo y nos hacían tomar un baño en el cielo, incluso en invierno, porque siempre estaba lloviendo, y aunque no lo hiciera, estábamos despiertos allí con baldes y esponjas para bañarnos, y si nos atrapaban jugando, eran baldes y esponjas en la cocina, limpiando los azulejos, y era una cocina realmente grande, ninguno de nosotros quería eso…

John se calló, luciendo avergonzado de haber dicho tanto y no haber respondido a la pregunta.

-Bueno, de todos modos, dijo, frotándose la nuca, las monjas, nos contaban historias, y no recuerdo muchas, ni recuerdo bien, pero sí recuerdo… Había una historia sobre tres hermanos, y el menor de ellos se llamaba Juan, y era el más amado. Yo… eso es todo lo que recuerdo. Se sonrojó más fuerte y se encogió un poco en su silla. -Me gusta eso. Siempre pensé, ¿no sería bueno ser John? 

***

Fue lento, al principio, lo que fue desalentador para ambos. Las tareas simples, bueno, aquellas que Sherlock había considerado simples, a veces resultaban enormemente difíciles de realizar para John. Por ejemplo, leyendo en voz alta: 

-Yo… estaba enfermo. Enfermo un a dee… dee…

-Muerte.

-"…muerte w- wwwiii— ingenio—.

-Recuerda, t-h hace un th sonido. 

La voz de John vaciló con incertidumbre sobre el libro que Sherlock había sacado de sus estantes y puesto ante él. "Withhhh thhhathhh…"

-Ese.

-Ese. Lown— no, largo aaaaag… aaaag… en… por qué.

-Agonía.

En cierto modo lo fue. Afortunadamente, la Sra. Hudson participó activamente en la educación de John. Fue idea suya que John comenzara un diario.   
-Todos los días, escribe una cosa sobre ti o una cosa que hayas hecho ese día. ¡Será una buena práctica!

Su primer día de diario, produjo lo siguiente, que le llevó unos veinte minutos escribir: mi nombre es JohN hoy me desperté a las 6 teh lite en mis habitaciones 2 brite wrong homs seys its becus its suma winta is doka pero no por qué, no entiendo lo que estaba haciendo Fue solo una de sus muchas asignaciones nuevas. Cada mañana, John era responsable de leer los titulares de los periódicos en voz alta durante el desayuno. Sherlock le asignó la tarea de practicar su ortografía etiquetando los artículos de la casa con notas adhesivas, y después de una semana, el piso estaba cubierto de notas leyendo la mesa y la ventana y frij y klok. (Se quejó más de una vez de que la letra c no tenía sentido cuando ya había ak y s, lo cual Sherlock estuvo de acuerdo en que estaba intentando.) Cuando escribió mal una cosa u otra, Sherlock le hizo escribir diez veces de la manera correcta, y el pegajoso notas, con el tiempo, se corrigieron.

Para practicar aún más, cuando Sherlock salía de la casa o cuando John salía a hacer las compras, enviaban mensajes de texto constantemente en el nuevo teléfono de John:

-No olvide las naranjas.

-quieres hielo creem

-Puntuación, por favor. Y ¿Así está escrito en la caja

-¿Quieres helado?

-Eso sería maravilloso, gracias.

-Elige tu favorito.

:)

La Sra. Hudson le dio un libro de acertijos de palabras y, por las noches, mientras Sherlock discutía con la tele, él buscaba palabras, llenaba los espacios en blanco y crucigramas simples, y la Sra. Hudson revisaba su trabajo. Leía un libro al día, un libro ilustrado para niños que ella traía a casa de la biblioteca, y se le obligó a informar sobre él para comprobar su comprensión lectora. Él leyó lentamente al principio, y con algo de frustración, y tuvo que mostrarle a ella o a Sherlock palabras más largas para pedir ayuda, lo que la Sra. Hudson obedeció, pero Sherlock no.

-Dilo, puedes hacerlo. Una sílaba a la vez.

John suspiró. -Estafa. Stan. Estaño. ¿O Pul?

-¿Ahora todos juntos?

-¿Con-stan-tin-o-ple?

-Rápido esta vez.

-¿Constantinopla?

-Bravo.

-Pero eso no es una palabra.

Sherlock se rió. -Solía ser.

Cerca del final del mes, le llevó su diario a Sherlock al final de la noche, donde había escrito su última entrada:

A Mister Homes le gustan los tee whif huny y shooga. Me gusta la leche min wif no 2 mucho. A veces, la señora de la tierra Mz Hudsn trae biskits.   
Tal vez compraré bocadillos de brandy cuando vaya de compras a moro. Suelo aprender a perder dinero, pero no soy un bajo porque soy una palabra y palabras y palabras. Si lo hago, me pongo con acero y voy a hacer gelatina.

-Esto es maravilloso, lo estás haciendo muy bien, comentó Sherlock. ¡Oraciones completas y todo! Escribiste con mayúscula todos los nombres propios y el pronombre I, sin falta. Mañana quiero que prestes atención a tus contracciones. ¿Puedes marcar con un círculo las palabras en esto que son contracciones?

Eran una o dos cosas a la vez, no todas juntas. Llegaría, lo sabía. Con tiempo y práctica. Y aunque estaba feliz de señalar las diferentes grafías de los homónimos, como derecho y escritura, y dos y más, no se atrevió a decirle a John que su apellido no era Homes. 

***

Todas las mañanas, mientras el señor Holmes se estaba duchando y antes de que la señora Hudson se reuniera con ellos para desayunar, John bajaba a la esquina de la calle para comprar los periódicos matutinos con su ficha: The Guardian, The Independent, The Mirror y The British Standard que Holmes siempre había considerado una tontería propagandística sin disfraz. John no sabía muy bien qué significaba propaganda, así que intentó buscarlo en el diccionario. El problema era que no vio ninguna palabra que comenzara propo-.

-Maldita sea, ¿no, hijo? -Dijo el empleado, pasando su tarjeta de cuenta. 

John frunció los labios, inseguro de lo que se le pedía. Lentamente, asintió. Cuando no entendía algo, descubrió que, por lo general, lo mejor era simplemente estar de acuerdo. Aunque es cierto. Mantener la cabeza en alto. No es tan malo. Desconcertado, dobló los papeles bajo el brazo y regresó al piso. El señor Holmes acababa de salir de la ducha y entraba en la cocina, donde besó a la señora Hudson en la mejilla. La Sra. Hudson, sirviendo cafés, tarareó un buen día en respuesta. John se volvió para ocultar su sonrisa, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta. Hubo un hechizo en el que algo parecía estar mal entre ellos. Pero no sabía qué, y habría sido de mala educación preguntar. Fuera lo que fuera, había pasado, y John estaba viendo mucho más a la señora Hudson estos días, lo que le sentaba bien. Todos se reunieron en la mesa del desayuno y se acurrucaron, la Sra. Hudson comentó lo caluroso que sería el día y Sherlock hizo a la ligera su preocupación por la gente que paseaba a sus perros en el momento más caluroso del día. Sintiéndose audaz, John dijo que había visto perros nadando en los estanques de Regent's, y que parecía una buena solución para un perro sobrecalentado. Sherlock respondió que parecía una solución muy sensata. Cuando el desayuno terminó, Sherlock tomó el último trago de su café y dijo:   
-Está bien, John, escuchémoslo. Léenos los titulares.   
-Comienza con The Guardian", dijo la Sra. Hudson.   
-Me gusta digerir un poco antes de escuchar esas tonterías del Standard.

Éstas eran las partes favoritas del desayuno de John, y eso decía algo. Cogió los papeles, que había dejado en una pila en su silla, y se aclaró la garganta mientras desdoblaba The Guardian sobre su plato despejado. Sus ojos fueron primero al gran titular en negrita justo en la parte superior: palabras largas hoy; estaba emocionado por el desafío, pero se deslizó hacia la fotografía en color que lo acompañaba y se quedó sin aliento. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del papel y un escalofrío lo recorrió, dejándolo congelado y mirando la foto. 

-¿Problemas, querido? -Preguntó la señora Hudson. 

Por un momento, se preguntó si estaría dormido. Así es como empezaron, a veces. Estaría en Baker Street, en este mismo piso, en esta misma habitación, con el señor Holmes, la señora Hudson o ambos. Hasta que algo se entrometió y el mundo se puso más oscuro y más feo, y él estaba allí, atrapado, y Baker Street nunca había sucedido. Pero parpadeó, tratando de aclarar sus ojos, y la habitación no tembló ni se desvaneció. La señora Hudson le tocó el brazo y saltó. 

-¡Oh! -Exclamó, retirando la mano rápidamente y presionando los dedos contra sus labios. 

De repente, el señor Holmes se puso de pie y le arrebató el papel de las manos heladas. Sus ojos rozaron el titular antes de arrojarlo por encima del hombro y anunciar: 

-Qué desayuno tan fantástico. Sra. Hudson, sus huevos son casi tan buenos como los de John. Ahora, no deberíamos desear que no asista a su cita en el salón. Su cabello ha estado un poco encrespado últimamente. Será mejor que lo domestiques. 

-Modales, Sherlock, murmuró, pero pareció reconocer un rechazo.

\--John, con la cabeza dando vueltas, los ojos ardiendo, se sentía miserable, pero su lengua estaba pegada al paladar y si intentaba abrirla, podría vomitar. Oyó el suave clic de la puerta al salir, luego los pasos decididos del señor Holmes cuando rodeó la mesa. 

-Lo siento, lo siento, dijo John débilmente, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no estaban funcionando tan bien en ese momento, ni siquiera las buenas.

-No, no, siéntate, tómate un momento, dijo el señor Holmes. -Y sin disculpas. 

Fue mortificante. Solo una imagen, solo una imagen estúpida, no era real. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Por qué tuvo que estropearlo todo? Obedeció la orden y se hundió en su asiento, su rostro desapareció detrás de sus manos. Mientras tanto, Sherlock limpió rápidamente la mesa frente a él antes de acercar una silla y poner una mano en su espalda. Esta vez, solo se tensó y se despreció a sí mismo por eso. 

-Estas bien. Vamos a respirar primero, ¿no?, dijo el señor Holmes. Como practicamos. 

El señor Holmes se refería a después de las pesadillas. Había tenido más, desde que el señor Holmes lo sorprendió por primera vez y subió las escaleras, lo que llevó a su anfitrión a investigar técnicas para calmarse. Respirar fue el primer paso y pareció ayudar. Inspiraciones largas, exhalaciones constantes. A veces lo intentaba cuando estaba solo y lo necesitaba.

-Eso es bueno, dijo el Sr. Holmes. Sigue así.

-Pero John no pudo evitar murmurar otro perdón. 

-¿Sabes qué? Está bien. Está perfectamente bien estar molesto. Este es exactamente el espacio para enfadarse, ¿no? Estás a salvo aquí. Ni siquiera tenemos que hablar de eso, si no quieres. Dime lo que necesitas. ¿Agua? ¿Hielo?

John negó con la cabeza. 

-¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Prefieres estar solo? ¿Ve a tu cuarto? ¿Necesitas el baño? 

Una vez más, John negó con la cabeza. 

-Yo… quiero… mover. 

No sabía por qué lo decía. Solo que se sentía agitado, y si se sentaba allí un segundo más, podría necesitar ir al baño después de todo, y no quería enfermarse. Necesitaba moverse. El señor Holmes se hizo a un lado y John se apartó de la mesa. Después de un comienzo en falso, estaba de pie. Se acercó a las ventanas, como si fuera a salir volando por ellas, luego se volvió bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose antes del umbral, sin saber qué hacer. Se golpeó una vez en el costado de la cabeza, dos veces, sintiendo algo de alivio. Lo sé dijo el señor Holmes. "Tu almohada Union Jack". John dejó de golpearse la cabeza y miró hacia arriba, confundido. '¿La almohada?'

-Sácale el relleno. Ahórrate el cráneo.

John miró. Después de un segundo, se dio cuenta de que el señor Holmes estaba bromeando. La ligereza de la oferta rompió algo en el aire, como si cortara una nube que lo rodeaba, y se rió, aunque brevemente. Miró agradecido a su anfitrión. Pero el humor del momento se desvaneció rápidamente. 

-¿Quién es?, preguntó John. 

-¿OMS?

John señaló el papel desechado en el suelo. El hombre del periódico. ¿Quién es él?

El señor Holmes se acercó al periódico y miró a John con recelo por el rabillo del ojo. Pero lo recogió. 

-¿Leíste el titular?

-Las palabras eran demasiado largas, dijo John, olfateando. Necesitaba recuperar el control. Él podría hacer esto. -Acabo de ver la foto y…

-¿Reconoces a este hombre?

John asintió con gravedad. 

-John, ¿quién era él para ti? ¿Otro ex anfitrión? 

-No, señor. 

Pero el señor Holmes siguió mirándolo, preocupado. Jadeó unas cuantas veces y dijo: 

-Invitado. 

El color desapareció lentamente del rostro del señor Holmes. 

-Era uno de los invitados del señor Wilkes. Por favor, señor, ¿quién es él? Señaló con un dedo tembloroso. -¿Por qué está su cara en el periódico?

-El señor Holmes parecía no querer decir nada. Su nombre es Magnussen. Charles Augustus Magnussen. Es el actual Lord Comisionado de Emancipación. Y acaba de suspender el programa por tiempo indefinido. 

John tragó, parpadeando rápidamente. "Oh", susurró.   
Pero la palabra tardó en registrarse. Emancipación. Era una palabra grande, aterradora, una que siempre había temido. Cuando era niño, le habían enseñado que los protegidos emancipados eran protegidos profundamente infelices, abandonados en el mundo sin familia ni anfitrión ni cuidados, vulnerables al hambre, el abuso sexual e incluso la muerte, tanto violenta como accidental. Le dijeron que era terrible hacerle algo a un protegido, y él lo creía. Pero a medida que crecía, esos mismos temores se volvían cada vez más su realidad, y no veía ninguna diferencia entre los protegidos emancipados y él mismo, aunque no conocía ninguno.

A veces pensaba en cómo habría sido ser libre. Libre, no emancipado. Hubo una diferencia, ¿no? Libre como aquellos que nunca habían sido protegidos para empezar. La emancipación no fue libertad. Los protegidos eran protegidos de por vida; esa era la forma de hacerlo. Luego conoció a James. En el momento más oscuro de su vida, cuando la muerte parecía hermosa y deseable, captó un destello de otra forma y comenzó a preguntarse si se había equivocado todo el tiempo. Quizás los Highwaymen eran reales. Quizás Dover era real. Quizás la emancipación significaba escapar, no liberación. Quizás había otra salida. Ahora estaba confundido. ¿Cuál había sido el trabajo de ese hombre, realmente? 

¿Emancipación?, preguntó John. 

-Ese hombre… es su trabajo… salas de ayuda? ¿Para liberarlos? 

-Lo siento mucho, John. Pero... 

Sintió que su corazón, ese músculo tan importante que lo mantenía con vida, comenzaba a palpitar dolorosamente y le ardía la cara. Sus puños se cerraron a su lado.

-Pero él… ¡lastima a los protegidos! ¡Me dijo! Le gustaba hacerles daño, decía que quería ser el primero, siempre el primero, pero seguía volviendo. ¡Otra vez y otra vez! Él seguía regresando, y sabía que tenía miedo, sabía que me estaba lastimando, ¡y siguió regresando!

-Dios mío, John, lo siento tanto…

-¡Por qué! ¡Por qué hizo eso! Se supone que debe ayudar a los protegidos, ¡debería haberme ayudado a mí! Se golpeó en el pecho. ¡Él sabía lo que el señor Wilkes me estaba obligando a hacer, y también lo hizo! ¡Debería haberme ayudado a salir! ¿Cómo pudo él…? ¿Por qué...? 

Sentía que se estaba desmoronando. Jadeó y se inclinó por la mitad antes de enderezarse. Sus ojos estaban nadando. 

-Lo siento lo siento.

Se fue rápidamente a la mesa; necesitaba agua, algo de beber. Su garganta se estaba poniendo demasiado apretada, demasiado seca. Agarrando un vaso, se lo llevó a los labios, solo para encontrarlo ya vacío. Algo surgió de lo profundo de él, una rabia aterradora, y antes de que pudiera detenerse, gritó y arrojó el vaso a la chimenea. Se hizo añicos en una explosión de cristal.

John jadeó, horrorizado por lo que había hecho, lo que había pensado, lo que había sentido en su interior. Este no fue el deslizamiento del cuenco de arroz con leche, ni siquiera el accidente con la preciosa taza de té. Se volvió hacia su anfitrión, con el pesar y la humillación en los labios, cuando vio que el señor Holmes le ofrecía un segundo vaso.

-Eso vale al menos dos vasos. Asintió, indicando que John debería quitárselo.   
-¿No dirías?

Durante un largo momento, John no se movió. No parpadeó. Ni siquiera respiró. Entonces, John tomó el vaso de su anfitrión, ladeó el brazo y con todas sus fuerzas surgiendo de un profundo pozo de odio, lo arrojó a la chimenea, donde todo ardía.


	19. Verano para John (Parte 1)

La próxima vez que John tuvo una pesadilla sobre ser inmovilizado, torturado y violado, se enojó. No sabía si gritaba o simplemente jadeaba, pero se despertó sobresaltado con la boca abierta y la garganta seca por el aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones, y su rostro estaba húmedo de sudor. No, no, no, ¿por qué no podían dejarlo en paz? Golpeó el colchón, luego su frente, donde estaban atrapados los sueños. ¡Se acabó ahora, se acabó! ¡Solo andate! Se quitó el edredón demasiado caliente y se lanzó fuera de la cama, apuntando al interruptor en la pared, golpeándolo con un puño apretado. Presionó dos manos sobre su corazón y trató de respirar normalmente. Cinco adentro. Cinco afuera. Pero estaba luchando por respirar bien. Mientras lo sostenía, escuchó pasos en la escalera, pero se hizo el silencio. Quizás el señor Holmes no lo había oído. Quizás no vendría esta vez. John sintió una punzada en el pecho, bastante diferente a la respiración atascada. No quería estar solo, ahora mismo. Estaría bien, ¿no? Salir del dormitorio y, bueno, recuperarse en la sala de estar. El señor Holmes, aunque durmiera, estaría más cerca, entonces, y eso podría ser suficiente. Aún así, se sintió tonto. Debería tener una razón, un propósito, en caso de que lo atraparan. Entonces, ¿una bebida? Sí. Estaría bien ir a tomar una copa, incluso en medio de la noche. Se le permitió hacer cosas así aquí, en Baker Street. Consultó su reloj en la mesita de noche. Tres y cuarto. Entonces será mejor que se quede muy callado. Se puso la bata de rayas azules y las pantuflas y, dejando encendida una lámpara, bajó las escaleras. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, cuando llegó a la cocina, con la intención de conseguir un vaso de agua, el señor Holmes acababa de aparecer también, con los ojos entrecerrados y el pelo despeinado. Pero si su anfitrión también se sorprendió al ver a John a esta hora de la mañana, no dio señales de ello. Todo lo que ofreció fue una sonrisa soñolienta, como si fuera por la mañana y se reunieran para desayunar. Al pasar junto a John, le apretó el hombro y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde hizo clic en el televisor y bajó el volumen, dejando que John se tomara su tiempo y buscara lo que había venido a buscar.

John terminó el vaso rápidamente, lo llenó de nuevo y se bebió la mitad. Luego, todavía con el cristal en la mano, se dirigió a la oscura sala de estar y miró dentro. El señor Holmes estaba en el sofá, con su teléfono, y el brillo de la pantalla iluminaba su rostro. Sus pies descalzos estaban estirados sobre la mesa de café, flexionando los dedos de los pies. John no estaba seguro de qué hacer. ¿Regresar a la cama? ¿Pedir disculpas? ¿Ofrecerle un vaso al señor Holmes? Pero el Sr. Holmes, aparentemente notando su vacilación, dio unas palmaditas en el cojín a su lado sin siquiera levantar la vista de su teléfono. John miró sus pies calzados con pantuflas. Luego al Sr. Holmes, usando la mesa de café como una otomana. ¿Estaría bien si él…? John tragó saliva y se quitó las zapatillas. El suelo estaba fresco sobre sus pies descalzos mientras cruzaba la habitación. Se sentó junto a su anfitrión. Ninguno dijo una palabra. John tomó un sorbo de agua y miró la tele; El Sr. Holmes se desplazó por los sitios de noticias en su teléfono, leyendo más rápido que John, estaba seguro, nunca podría, incluso con mucha, mucha práctica. Poco a poco, se volvió a relajar en el sofá. Audazmente, estiró las piernas sobre la mesa de café, conteniendo la respiración, anticipando una objeción. No vino ninguno. Exhaló. Esto estuvo bien. Esto fue bueno. Eso era lo que significaba el hogar. De repente, el señor Holmes se echó hacia atrás. El corazón de John dio un brinco de miedo, pero el señor Holmes, al levantarse, le apretó la rodilla para indicarle que se quedara quieto. Lo hizo y observó con ansiedad cómo el señor Holmes desaparecía en la cocina. Oyó rebuscar en un cajón y el cierre del frigorífico. Segundos después, reapareció con una tarrina de medio litro de helado de caramelo con sal marina y dos cucharas de plata. Volvió a sentarse, abrió la tapa del pote y le entregó a John una de las cucharas. Vieron una vieja comedia en la tele, y cada uno se turnó para probar el helado. El programa fue divertido. El señor Holmes se estaba riendo, por lo que John también se echó a reír. El sueño se estaba disolviendo y la ira con él. Quizás fue por el Sr. Holmes. Cada vez más en estos días, John no pensaba en las cosas malas, cuando el señor Holmes estaba cerca. Fue como cuando las cucarachas se dispersan por la luz. El señor Holmes era como la luz. Pronto, los ojos de John se volvieron pesados de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó en su cama, aunque no recordaba haberse quedado dormido en ella. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido en absoluto. Durante algunos minutos, pensó que se había imaginado haber despertado en medio de la noche para empezar; creía que había soñado con salir del dormitorio. Pero había un vaso vacío en su mesita de noche, y su bata estaba colgada sobre el respaldo de la silla, no en el armario, donde solía guardarla, y sus zapatillas no estaban en la habitación por completo. Entonces, debe haber sucedido. Era la única explicación lógica, como diría el señor Holmes. Aún así, no pudo decir cómo había regresado a su habitación. Todo lo que sabía con certeza era que se sentía como el John de la historia, y eso era lo mejor que podía imaginar. 

***

Nadie sabía nada de ella. Llegó en un taxi y puso rígido al taxista, que en realidad no podía guardar rencor. No en una situación como esta. Al principio, pensaron que no hablaba inglés porque no respondía a ninguna pregunta, ni siquiera a las más simples, como '¿Cómo te llamas, amor?' O '¿Qué tan avanzado estás?', Por lo que la trataron como extranjera hasta que, en la octava hora de parto, delirando por las drogas, empezó a murmurar: 'Lo prometieron, lo prometieron… una tierra de sueños ". '¿Perder? ¿Señorita? Una enfermera se secó las huellas de sudor de su frente y mejillas, y le dio trocitos de hielo para chupar. "El doctor está en camino, señorita". Volvió la cabeza del hielo que le ofrecía. “Sin alegría, sin amor, sin luz. ¡Ahh! Después de eso, no dijo una palabra más. El bebé nació a término y sano, con pulmones fuertes y latidos cardíacos constantes. Estaba envuelto en blanco y se le presentó con felicitaciones, pero ella se volvió de lado y cerró los ojos, negándose a abrazarlo. Una enfermera lo cuidó esos primeros días. Ella lo alimentó, lo cambió, lo bañó y mantuvo registros cuidadosos de sus horas de sueño y vigilia. Hace apenas un año, Lucy se había convertido en madre por primera vez. Se enamoró fácilmente estos días de bebés recién nacidos. Este bebé ya era precioso para ella. Ella aspiró su esencia de recién nacido y tarareó sus canciones favoritas, y vistió sus pequeños pies con cálidos botines, sus delicadas manos en guantes, segura de que si la madre lo veía así, un adorable bulto con forma de muñeca, se sentiría menos asustada y más inclinada a abrazarlo como si fuera suyo. Pero cuando llegó al hospital una mañana, planeando, en primer lugar, volver a intentarlo con la nueva madre, fue interceptada justo afuera de la sala de maternidad. "Enfermera Watson, hemos tenido otro". '¿Otro que?' Pero ella ya lo sabía. Era demasiado común en estos días: madres en circunstancias difíciles, o madres que ya tenían demasiados hijos, o madres que dieron a luz al sexo equivocado, o madres abrumadas con la idea de criar a un hijo con deformidad o enfermedad… Ellos simplemente se alejaron. Los anuncios de noticias prometían cuidar de ellos, cuando las madres no podían, y desde la expansión del Programa de Barrios al de una designación de por vida, las tasas de abandono habían ido en aumento.

-¿Qué le pasará, preguntó Lucy. Sostuvo al pequeño bebé sin nombre en sus brazos mientras el gerente del hospital llenaba el papeleo de CFCA. --¿Este? La mujer se encogió de hombros, sin ni siquiera detener la pluma. "Otro para la investigación del Dr. Stapleton, supongo. Pero eso está por encima de mi salario. La tuya también, Lucy ''. Sacudió la cabeza y agregó su firma al pie del formulario. Pero es una pena. Este se ve tan saludable, tan normal. Ahora, dudo que llegue a su primer cumpleaños ''. Sacó el formulario del portapapeles, lo dobló y lo metió en un sobre para su entrega interna. "¿Quién sabe en qué se habrá convertido en otra vida?" 

***

En una misión para encontrar sus zapatillas, John bostezó en su puño mientras bajaba las escaleras, deteniéndose a mitad de camino. El olfateó. Era que… ¿tocino? Curioso, siguió bajando hasta la cocina, donde vio al señor Holmes en la cocina, dando vuelta al tocino con un par de tenazas. Había una pila de tostadas con mantequilla en un codo, junto a una jarra de jugo de naranja. 

-¡Ah! ¡John! -Dijo el señor Holmes cuando se dio cuenta de que John estaba detrás de él. Si notó el desconcierto de John, estaba eligiendo ignorarlo.   
-¡Buenos días!

-Está preparando el desayuno, dijo John, sintiendo que la culpa lo mordía. 

¿Se había quedado dormido? ¿Tenía hambre el señor Holmes? Su cabeza todavía estaba demasiado empañada por el sueño. 

-Estoy preparando el desayuno de cumpleaños, sí. 

John parpadeó para eliminar el cansancio. 

-¡Oh! Feliz cumpleaños, señor Holmes. 

El señor Holmes se rió entre dientes. Levantó el tocino de la sartén y lo colocó sobre papel de cocina para absorber la grasa. 

-Llegas unos seis meses tarde en ese sentido. Mi cumpleaños es el 6 de enero. El tuyo, metió dos rebanadas más de pan en la tostadora, es hoy.

Durante un largo momento, John se quedó mirando, sin comprender, como si las palabras hubieran sido pronunciadas en otro idioma, o al menos en un idioma inventado, como en ese poema que el señor Holmes le hizo leer para practicar su lectura a primera vista, el de la Jab. . . Jabbing. . . Wonky Jabber. Algo como eso. Luego se encendió una bombilla en su cabeza y John jadeó bruscamente. Se volvió hacia el calendario de pared, donde vio un gran círculo rojo alrededor del lunes 7 de julio y las palabras en el gran guión del señor Holmes: Cumpleaños de John. Eso no había estado allí antes, estaba seguro.

-¿De verdad?, preguntó.

-Sí.

-¿En serio en serio?

-Afirmativamente.

-¿No me está tomando el pelo?

-¿Haría eso?  
-¿07 de julio? ¿Cada año, el 7 de julio?

-Feliz cumpleaños, John.

John sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba encendido, hasta los dedos de los pies. Se sentía caliente por todas partes, como si fuera una olla hirviendo, un petardo a punto de explotar. ¡No podía creerlo, no podía creerlo! ¡Tenía un cumpleaños! ¡07 de julio! Lo repitió una y otra vez, asegurándose de que se le quedaba en la cabeza para no olvidarlo nunca, mientras el señor Holmes se reía entre dientes y servía tres tazas de café.

-¿Pero, como lo sabes? ¿Qué edad tengo?

-¡Está en tus registros! ¡Y John, ya sabes cuántos años tienes!

-¿Treinta y ocho?

-Sí, treinta y ocho.

-¡Tengo treinta y ocho años! ¡Hoy!

Entonces apareció la señora Hudson y John no pudo evitarlo.

-¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños, señora Hudson!, dijo, olvidándose de desearle buenos días.

Sus brazos se abrieron ampliamente.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor! 

Luego lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó. 

-No pensaste que lo olvidaría, ¿verdad? Sherlock ha estado hablando de eso durante un mes.

-Tengo todo el día planeado, dijo el señor Holmes, entregándole los platos a la señora Hudson para que pusiera la mesa.   
-Primero, desayuno. Entonces, ¿qué piensa, Sra. Hudson? Presenta después del desayuno, ¿o esperamos hasta el pastel esta noche?

-Oh, no me preguntes, no es mi día, dijo.

-¿John?

John se quedó boquiabierto como un pez.

\- ¿Presenta? ¿Pastel? Yo… no lo sé, dijo sin aliento.

-¿Por qué esperar?, dijo el señor Holmes con un guiño.

Era raro que John no tuviera apetito, pero estaba tan emocionado que su estómago estaba haciendo todo tipo de cosas divertidas, y digerir no era una de ellas. Aun así, se comió dos rebanadas de tostada con mantequilla y cuatro tiras de tocino, masticando hasta hacer una pasta. Aunque tradicional, el Sr. Holmes tuvo la amabilidad de excluir los huevos. En cambio, hubo naranjas.

Sin molestarse en recoger el desayuno primero, lo sentaron en el sofá y colocaron una pequeña pila de regalos en la mesa de café frente a él. Presenta plural, señaló. Realmente no quería nada. Es decir, no quería nada. Pero era la idea de un regalo en sí mismo lo que lo tenía fuera de sí de alegría. Podían envolver el periódico de la mañana y llamarlo regalo de cumpleaños y él se habría sentido igual de mareado, porque hoy era su cumpleaños y lo estaban tratando como tal.

Pero ni el señor Holmes ni la señora Hudson fueron lo bastante descuidados como para regalarle el periódico de la mañana. En su lugar, abrió el papel de regalo y encontró un calendario con tapa, como el que la Sra. Hudson le había sugerido comprarle hace tantos meses: un calendario diario de 24 meses con fotografías de las Islas Británicas, acompañado de citas inspiradoras. En este día, 7 de julio, la cita decía "Vea oportunidades, no obstáculos", que Holmes calificó de banal, un comentario que le valió una palmada en el brazo de la Sra. Hudson.

También recibió un globo del planeta Tierra, que giraba lentamente sobre su eje cuando se conectaba a la pared, con todos los países etiquetados en letra pequeña. Tardó alrededor de un minuto en encontrar el estado de Nueva Bretaña, pero lo hizo sin ninguna ayuda, porque sabía que era una isla, aunque había pensado que era mucho más grande y estaba mucho más cerca del medio. También había un libro sobre un asesinato en un tren que, según el Sr. Holmes, le hizo querer convertirse en detective y que creía que John disfrutaría. John lo hojeó. Tenía muchas páginas, muchas palabras, pero estaba emocionado por el desafío. Y la señora Hudson le había dado un libro de cocina francés, repleto de imágenes y palabras, y le aseguró que el libro en sí no estaba escrito en francés. Por último, abrió una caja grande y plana. --Su propia computadora portátil, dijo el señor Holmes. El hombre de letras moderno debe saber mecanografiar tan bien como puede escribir. 

Pasaron la siguiente hora preparándolo. Era mucho más complicado que el teléfono de John, y después del tutorial básico estaba seguro de que nunca lo entendería. El señor Holmes lo alentó a que, con el tiempo, sería un experto. Él lo esperaba. Era realmente elegante, al igual que el del señor Holmes, delgado, elegante y plateado, aunque con algunas restricciones más diseñadas para su uso en salas. "Preocúpese más tarde", dijo Holmes cuando la pantalla le pidió que configurara una cuenta de correo electrónico. De todos modos, ¿quién quiere pasar su cumpleaños encerrado en un piso viejo y sofocante? 

-¡Estamos saliendo!

A John le gustaba bastante el viejo y sofocante piso, pero también le gustaba salir. Especialmente si salía con el señor Holmes.

-¿A dónde vamos?

El señor Holmes se frotó las manos. 

-Le he estado suplicando durante semanas y semanas, y finalmente, finalmente dijo que sí, sí, que tiene un espécimen. John: ¿te gustaría venir conmigo al depósito de cadáveres de St Bart y examinar un cadáver entero? 

-¿De verdad?, preguntó John.   
Sintió un cosquilleo de anticipación en la punta de sus dedos. ¿No acabarían nunca las sorpresas de hoy? El señor Holmes asintió con un regocijo apenas contenido. 

-¿Puedo ver a dónde va el corazón? ¿Y un pulmón de verdad?

-Tracto digestivo desde la lengua hasta el recto, rasgos esqueléticos al descubierto, un cerebro, John, un cerebro humano. 

-¡Si!

-Oh, ustedes, muchachos, y sus juguetes, dijo la Sra. Hudson, sacudiendo la cabeza como si lo desaprobara, pero incluso John pudo ver que estaba divertida. —Lárgate, entonces. Pero no olvides que tengo pastel para ti esta noche. 

Con el visto bueno del Sr. Holmes, John corrió escaleras arriba para cambiarse. Era su cumpleaños. Su cumpleaños. Definitivamente tendría algo sobre lo que escribir en su diario esta noche. 

***

-Horrible, dijo la mujer, con las dos manos sobre el corazón, -simplemente horrible. 

Su nombre era Sra. Reynolds, pero él aún no lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que le tenía miedo. Sus caderas eran anchas y su pecho amplio, y sus pies se desparramaban por los lados de sus zapatos.   
-¿Vio que sucedió?

-La policía dice que lo encontraron en la habitación con ella.

La mujer que lo había traído lo mantuvo en su lugar con una mano sobre su cabecita amarilla. A veces lo acariciaba, pero sobre todo apoyaba la mano allí, como si él fuera una muleta.

-En realidad, no ha dicho mucho", continuó la mujer. Pero es joven. Lo olvidará. Dale un mes y te llamará mamá, supongo.

-¡Oh!, se rió la mujer. ¡Tengo suficientes ragamuffins que hacen eso como está!

-¿Seis, dices?

-Siete, sin embargo, el mayor se ha ido a la universidad. Mi esposo y yo, le dimos la última sala, empecemos con una que ella conoce. Ah, pero esta pequeña querida.   
La mujer grande se inclinó, con las manos en las rodillas, para alcanzar su nivel. "Casa grande, llena de niños". Nunca querrás tener compañía, ¿verdad?

Él no podía levantar la cabeza, no solo, así que ella la levantó por la barbilla con dos dedos regordetes pintados de un rosa impactante. Siempre lo recordaría. Sra. Reynolds con las uñas rosadas.

-Ya está, amor. No hay necesidad de llorar. ¡Ahora eres parte de la casa! Ella se rió, le pellizcó la mejilla manchada de lágrimas y se enderezó.  
-¿Dónde firmo?

La mujer que lo había traído se fue; nunca la volvió a ver, y nunca pudo recordar nada de ella, excepto por las hebillas de sus zapatos. Su nueva anfitriona, la señora Reynolds, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y alzó la voz para llenar la casa: 

-¡Ustedes! ¡Git aquí, rápido! ¡Es hora de conocer al nuevo protegido! 

Él saltó ante el estruendo de su voz, y su miedo se extendió a todos los miembros cuando una estampida de pies sonó sobre su cabeza y cayó por la escalera de madera. De repente, se vio rodeado de niños, algunos altos, otros bajos, algunos niños, algunas niñas y todos mayores y más grandes que él. Lo rodearon, acercaron sus caras a las de él, tocaron sus hinchadas mejillas rojas y tiraron del dobladillo de su camisa con la Tortuga Naranja puesta. 

-¿Qué nombre tiene, mamá? ¿Cómo lo llamamos? 

\- ¿Le gustan los dinosaurios?

-¡No se acuesta conmigo! 

-¿Dónde está el tatuaje, mamá, no veo su tatuaje? 

-No hasta los ocho años, amor. Éste es sólo tiene cuatro. Y su apellido es espantoso, simplemente espantoso. Lo nombraremos nosotros mismos. Quería encogerse, esconder su rostro o esconderse en un cubículo. Quería a mamá. Quería a Harry. Abrumado por el terror, sin entender qué había sido de él, comenzó a temblar y sollozar, y una calidez se extendió por su regazo y por su pierna. "¡Eww!", gritaban los niños a coro, saltando hacia atrás. ¡Mamá, ha hecho un charco!, gritó uno de ellos, y todos rieron. Más tarde, los niños lo llamaron Puddle. 

***

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que John había puesto un pie en un hospital de verdad, como el de San Bartolomé. Y no había puesto un pie dentro de uno. Lo habían llevado en una camilla y lo habían dejado nuevamente en una silla de ruedas. Pero el olor era familiar, el de antiséptico y limpiador de limón. Y era tan blanco. Cruzó las manos a la espalda mientras seguía al señor Holmes por los pasillos y los ascensores, con cuidado de no tocar nada. 

-El patólogo y yo nos remontamo, dijo el Sr. Holmes, presionando un botón con la etiqueta M. 

Fue agradable saber eso. M de luna, mapa, Sra. Hudson. Molly Hooper prosiguió el señor Holmes. M de Molly, pensó John. 

-Top en su campo. Por eso es la elección número uno de Yard para realizar autopsias a presuntas víctimas de asesinato. 

M por asesinato. Cuando llegaron al nivel inferior y salieron del ascensor, John leyó el letrero que los saludó. M para… Mor-gew dijo.   
-La U-E al final está en silencio. 

-Morgue.

-Perfecto.

-Gracias.

Pasaron a través de puertas batientes dobles de acero plateado y entraron en una habitación que fue una curiosidad instantánea para John. Toda una pared de gabinetes era plateada, como las puertas, pero cuadrada y apilada. En otra pared había una serie de lavabos, algunos de tamaño normal, otros lo suficientemente grandes como para bañar a un perro, y estantes de aluminio que llegaban al techo, cada uno con cajas de suministros e instrumentos que no habría podido nombrar… a menos que esté etiquetado, supuso. Y en la pared opuesta había más armarios, aunque del tipo habitual, y un largo mostrador lleno de botes, frascos y vasos de muestras, y un microscopio, como el que el señor Holmes guardaba en la cocina. Era un laboratorio y bastante elegante. En el centro de la habitación había tres largas mesas de plata, cada una cubierta con un mantel largo y blanco, aunque no había duda de qué escondían los manteles: los contornos eran distintivos. 

-¡Molly!, dijo el señor Holmes, avanzando con los brazos abiertos hacia el único ocupante vivo de la habitación, una mujer con una bata blanca de laboratorio y una larga cola de caballo, que ahora les daba la espalda. Luego se volvió y el señor Holmes se detuvo en seco, a mitad de camino de la habitación. '¡Oh!'

-Ahora Sherlock, por favor no digas nada, dijo, extendiendo una mano para mantenerlo a raya. -No necesito tus deducciones, opiniones o juicios, ¿de acuerdo? Y, por favor, no seas como todos los demás y trata de no tocar mi barriga.

Era un vientre que sobresalía con orgullo a través de la cortina rajada de su bata de laboratorio. Apoyó la mano allí como si fuera un estante. Siguió un largo, largo silencio, y John cambió su peso incómodo, sin saber dónde mirar, por lo que se quedó mirando un cadáver cubierto. Finalmente, habló el Sr. Holmes.

-Yo… no iba a decir una palabra. 

-Oh, cállate, lo veo en toda tu cara.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia el mostrador donde, enojada, sacó un puñado de guantes morados de una caja.

-La única razón por la que te invité aquí fue para sacarlo del camino, tu conocimiento de esto. Todos los demás lo hacen, pero tú ya no estás. Por lo tanto, allí. Hecho. Ahora sigamos con algo que te interese más. 

Hizo un gesto desganado en una mesa cercana. Entonces vio a John. 

-Entonces, dijo ella, calmándose un poco.

John luchó contra el impulso de encogerse. ¿Le había dicho el señor Holmes que iba a traer a su protegido? A la mayoría de la gente no le gustó eso. 

-Debes ser John. 

-Sí, soy, asintió.

-Sherlock me dice que estás interesado en la anatomía humana. 

Asintió de nuevo. 

-John ha memorizado la mayoría de las características anatómicas humanas a partir de imágenes en libros y muestras aisladas, explicó el Sr. Holmes, -pero como tú y yo sabemos, no es nada comparado con lo real en un cuerpo real. Se aclaró la garganta, todavía obviamente distraído por su vientre.

-Entonces, nunca has visto un cadáver real antes, le dijo a John.

-No, señora.

Le dio al señor Holmes una mirada que John interpretó como escéptico de sus intereses, o tal vez de su capacidad para manejarlos. No quería que ella lo reconsiderara, así que agregó: 

-No soy escrupuloso, señora. Y prometo no arruinar nada.

El señor Holmes, con las manos cruzadas detrás de él y la barbilla en alto, le levantó imperiosamente las cejas. 

-La promesa es una promesa, Molly.

Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero sonrió amablemente. 

-Tengo tres cadáveres aquí hoy, una mujer, de sesenta y nueve años, y dos hombres, de cuarenta y siete y ochenta y dos. Los estudiantes de medicina terminaron sus exámenes esta mañana y los cadáveres no serán recogidos hasta dentro de tres horas. Tienes hasta entonces. Guantes, por favor. Y una advertencia justa: olerás a formaldehído durante el resto del día.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener su entusiasmo, John aceptó los guantes de látex morados. Luego, la Sra. Hooper, de pie en el lado de la mesa frente a él y el Sr. Holmes dobló la primera hoja y comenzaron.

La Sra. Hooper fue maravillosamente informativa y dejó que John hiciera más que solo mirar. ¡Ella le dejó hacer todo a él mismo! Por supuesto, los cortes y las puntadas ya estaban hechas. Pero ella le permitió levantar la caja torácica y entregársela al señor Holmes para ver los pulmones y el corazón debajo. Incluso le permitió recoger los órganos mientras ella los describía y volver a colocarlos en el lugar correcto, corrigiéndolo cuando los colocó al revés.

-¿Cuándo es el turno, Molly?, preguntó el señor Holmes casualmente en medio de su instrucción, sin motivo alguno.

-Silencio, le siseó, luego continuó como si él ni siquiera estuviera en la habitación, haciendo que John encontrara ambos riñones y el hígado.

El segundo cuerpo había sido preparado de tal manera que dejaba al descubierto los músculos y vasos sanguíneos de brazos y piernas. Es decir, la piel se había eliminado por completo. John se quedó boquiabierto de asombro, y mientras ella describía la contracción muscular, flexionó su propia mano como si estuviera probando su propia contracción muscular por primera vez, o al menos como si estuviera tan profundamente consciente de ello. Su cerebro le permitió hacer eso, ¿eh? Es interesante que un cerebro pueda enviar una señal como electricidad a los músculos individuales sin apenas esfuerzo.

En un momento, ella se paró a su lado, para levantar un brazo y demostrar cómo flexionar un dedo estaba conectado al brazo, y él miró hacia arriba para ver que el Sr. Holmes, en el lado opuesto de la mesa, estaba enfocado con precisión de láser en su vientre protuberante, las cejas fruncidas.

-Déjame mostrarte dónde sucede eso en el cerebro, dijo, claramente inconsciente mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa hacia donde el hueso parietal desprendido descansaba como una tapa sobre el resto del cráneo. Los ojos del señor Holmes siguieron su vientre. John se aclaró la garganta. Los ojos del señor Holmes se clavaron en los suyos. Sus cejas siempre expresivas se arquearon en una indagación inocente. John negó con la cabeza en minúsculas medidas. ¿Qué? El señor Holmes articuló. Grosero, respondió John con los labios, luego volvió a centrar su atención de inmediato en los músculos expuestos de la mano. Su rostro se sonrojó y el corazón de repente latió con fuerza por lo que acababa de hacer. Miró hacia arriba con arrepentimiento, solo para ver al Sr. Holmes sonreír. 

***

Abigail Clearwater, la madre de la señora Reynold, era una mujer solitaria, medio ciega y al menos un cuarto de senil. Sus hijos mayores ya la habían hecho vender la cabra y ordeñar vacas, pero ella insistía en cuidar un jardín y criar gallinas. Debido a que Puddle no encajaba bien con los otros niños, y porque creían que sería bueno para la Sra. Clearwater tener un pequeño ayudante debajo de los pies, redactaron los papeles de transferencia después de solo un año de hospedaje, y decidieron ir, en cambio, con un bebe. Un bebé, razonaron, no tendría traumas pasados que manejar, y realmente, se estaba volviendo un poco demasiado, todos los llantos y rabietas. Un niño pequeño no debería ser tan recalcitrante, dijeron. Un poco de trabajo, dijeron, haría bien a Puddle.

-Ahora, hay una escuela de protegido a sólo media milla de aquí, mamá, le dijo la Sra. Reynolds a su madre. 

-Los chicos de Buitendorf pueden caminar con él de camino a su propia escuela. Ya lo hemos discutido con la Sra. Buitendorf, no será un problema. Téngalo listo a las siete y media. Lo está haciendo bastante bien, nos dicen. Cuenta hasta veinte, conoce el abecedario y sabe decir la hora. 

-Es demasiado pequeño, refunfuñó la señora Clearwater. ¿Cómo se supone que me va a servir este?

-Te traerá tu bastón, mamá, buscará tus pantuflas y traerá el correo… y los huevos ¿No sería una tarea inteligente? Sólo dale tiempo. Crecerá, se volverá más fuerte, más brillante. Muy pronto, supongo, podrá leerle el periódico. Sabes que la lectura es una carga para tus ojos.

—Demasiado pequeño —repitió la señora Clearwater, con los labios fruncidos llenos de saliva seca. Encajaría perfectamente en mi platillo. Entonces fue registrado con el nombre Teacup.

Teacup le tenía miedo a la anciana, cuya circunferencia solo rivalizaba con la de su hija. Su voz era como un ladrido cuando le gritaba, y cuando estaba disgustada con él le golpeaba los nudillos con su bastón. Pero tenía una cama propia y era bastante agradable no tener que luchar por una porción de su plato. Los días de semana, los muchachos de Buitendorf venían diligentemente a recogerlo para la escuela, pero en el momento en que dejaron la puerta principal, lo relegaron a caminar al menos diez pasos atrás, luego veinte, hasta que una mañana lo abandonaron por completo. Sabía que se suponía que debía doblar en la esquina con la pequeña valla roja, pero como todas las casas estaban construidas con el mismo ladrillo rojo, todas en una fila, no recordaba qué vino después. Debió haber tomado un camino equivocado, o no giró cuando debía, o dio un círculo, porque vagó y vagó y nunca encontró la escuela. Tampoco pudo encontrar el camino de regreso a casa de la señora Clearwater. Cuando sus pequeñas piernas se cansaron y el estrés de hacer el mal se volvió demasiado, se sentó en el medio de la acera y comenzó a llorar. Con el tiempo, estuvo rodeado de adultos, una mujer que lo había visto desde su ventana, y una pareja paseando a su perro por la calle, y otros, muchos otros, haciéndose preguntas sobre él, levantándolo para que se pusiera de pie, y agarrando sus hombros para mantenerlo en su lugar. 

-¿Dónde están sus padres?

-¿Por qué no está en la escuela?

-¿Alguien llamó a la policía?

Alguien lo había hecho, y pronto hubo oficiales uniformados, doblados por la cintura y acercándose la nariz a la de él, preguntando: -¿Cómo te llamas, amor?

Él les dijo, pero él mismo estaba confundido y dio el equivocado, el real, luego se corrigió y dio el último, luego se corrigió nuevamente y dio el nuevo.

-Ah, un protegido, ¿verdad?

-Entonces, ¿dónde están sus pulseras?

-¿Ves?, dijo uno de los vecinos. -Por eso deberíamos tatuarlos más jóvenes. ¡Para cuando se alejen! 

Inclinó la cabeza y gritó: -¡No quiero ser un protegido! ¡Quiero ir a casa!

El oficial suspiró. -Busquemos a su anfitrión.

Dejaron de hacerle preguntas y empezaron a hacer llamadas telefónicas. Después de un tiempo, lo escoltaron de regreso a la Sra. Clearwater, y tuvieron que tocar el timbre tres veces antes de que ella se dirigiera cojeando hacia la puerta principal. Luego lo llevaron adentro, lo sentaron en el sofá y le explicaron cómo estaban las cosas:

-Este es su anfitrión, Teacup. ¿Lo entiendes? Ocúpate de ella, haz lo que ella dice. Porque eres un protegido. Esa es la forma de hacerlo. No cambiará. Así que será mejor que crezcas y aprendas a apreciar eso, ¿de acuerdo? No más vagar por donde no deberías. Vas a la escuela, vuelves aquí. Sencillo. Tu vida es sencilla. Ahora diga: Gracias, señora Clearwater, por ser mi anfitriona.

Estaba sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha, avergonzado de estar llorando. Pero lo incitaron de nuevo. Finalmente, sin levantar la cabeza, murmuró "Gracias, Sra. Clearwater",para hacerlos felices.

La Sra. Clearwater lo odiaba. Él lo sabía. No le importaba si él iba a la escuela, no le importaba que no le gustara el pescado empapado, el repollo hervido, el hígado y las cebollas que ella preparaba para las comidas, no le importaba si él usaba la misma ropa durante una semana consecutiva porque su lavadora estaba rota. Ella nunca se quedaba sin tareas para él, solo para mantenerlo ocupado y fuera de su cabello mientras miraba la televisión a todas horas del día, y si él se acercaba demasiado, era probable que lo golpeara por hacerlas mal. Así que se quedó fuera de la casa tanto como pudo. No ir a la escuela. La escuela era aterradora. No tenía amigos, y todos los demás niños se burlaban de su nombre y de su ropa, y los maestros siempre lo sentaban en los pasillos de espaldas a la pared, y no se le permitía volver a clase hasta que no lo había hecho practicado estar callado.

En cambio, se escapó casi todos los días, pasando tiempo con los pollos que la Sra. Clearwater tenía en el gallinero. Los pollos eran como él, pensó. Encerrados, comiendo lo mismo todos los días, trabajando para su anfitrión sin recompensa para ellos mismos. Eran pájaros. Deberían poder volar. Así que un día los liberó.

Los vecinos tuvieron que ayudar a reunir a los pollos, todos menos tres: uno había sido atrapado por un zorro y los otros dos simplemente nunca fueron encontrados. Con los vecinos de pie en el jardín trasero y Teacup junto al gallinero restaurado, la Sra. Clearwater salió de la casa, apoyándose pesadamente en su bastón mientras se acercaba arrastrando los pies, los ojos ardientes y las mejillas temblorosas. Cambió el bastón para liberar su mano, echó hacia atrás su considerable brazo y le golpeó la cara con la palma con tanta fuerza que él cayó al suelo cubierto de mierda de pollo.

Nunca sería capaz de recordarlos a todos, en el transcurso de su vida, y nunca supo con certeza si había habido un incidente antes de este, pero era la primera vez que recordaba haber sido golpeado así.

-¡El estado dice, no puño cerrado, o eso es lo que obtendrás en su lugar, gritó.

Los otros adultos no dijeron nada, no hicieron nada, simplemente se quedaron mirando.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso. ¿Una semana? ¿Unos pocos días? La Sra. Clearwater lo puso en el asiento trasero de su auto y lo llevó al campo, un viaje que le pareció que tomó mucho tiempo, pero él no tenía forma real de saberlo. No reconoció nada. Era tierra de cultivo, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, con postes y cercas y árboles que cubrían caminos de tierra que lo empujaban de un lado a otro. Cuando llegaron a un lugar donde una calle se cruzaba con la de ellos, la Sra. Clearwater detuvo el automóvil y le dijo que saliera. La miró con miedo y confusión.-

-Abre tu puerta, ahora, amor. Sigue. Párate allí junto a ese letrero.

Usó su hombro para empujar la pesada puerta y la volvió a cerrar. Mientras se dirigía a la esquina donde estaba el poste, escuchó el coche retumbar de nuevo y dio media vuelta. Ella se iba. Ella lo estaba dejando allí. Se había equivocado y ahora ella lo dejaba.

No lloró. Estaba solo y asustado, y el sol se estaba poniendo, y pensó que los zorros podrían atraparlo como habían atrapado a las gallinas, y lo harían pedazos, y nadie lo encontraría jamás. Pero entonces… no había nadie a quien mirar. Él estaba solo. Todo solo. Él entendió eso ahora. Eso era lo que significaba ser un protegido. No tener a nadie que se dé cuenta de que te habías ido.

***

-¿Qué pasa con los protegidos cuando mueren?, preguntó John. 

Estaban de pie en la orilla norte del Támesis, debajo del Millennium Bridge Memorial, donde el señor Holmes había comprado una amapola roja a un vendedor ambulante para colocarla en su base con los demás. No solía bajar de esta manera, dijo, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre dejaba una amapola. Después de dejar St Bart's, habían ido a buscar el almuerzo, pero a medias. Fue un hermoso día para pasear, y había tiempo, dijo Holmes, para respirar en Londres antes del próximo evento, que no quiso revelar porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. Pasaron por un hermoso edificio blanco con un techo abovedado que el Sr.Holmes había llamado Catedral de San Pablo, y cuando John dijo que nunca lo había visto antes y que no sabía qué era, el Sr.Holmes decidió realizar una visita guiada improvisada en pie del Londres histórico, y su siguiente parada había sido el Memorial. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?, preguntó el señor Holmes. 

-Me gusta… ¿Los protegidos tienen alma? 

-No soy yo quien pregunta en ese frente, John. 

-Quiero decir, ¿nos entierran? ¿Nuestro nombre final está puesto en una tumba en un cementerio? ¿Nos desarman para que los médicos puedan estudiarnos, como los de la morgue? ¿Somos desechos médicos, como lo que decía la Sra. Hooper? 

El señor Holmes frunció el ceño. También le había sorprendido que uno de los cadáveres tuviera un tatuaje de registro en su brazo. La Sra. Hooper había comentado que el protegido había sido una donación de uno de los médicos del hospital. 

-No conozco ningún cementerio de protegido… Dijo el señor Holmes, aunque con algunas dudas. -Cuando murió Barnaby, lo hicimos incinerar. Se apresuró a agregar: -Perfectamente normal. Muchos británicos, custodiados o no, son incinerados. Pero hey. John. Es tu cumpleaños. ¿Por qué hablamos de la muerte en tu cumpleaños? 

John se encogió de hombros. -Usted fue quien me llevó a la morgue. 

Hubo un latido de silencio. Entonces ambos se echaron a reír. 

-Te gustó, dijo el señor Holmes, dándole un codazo en el costado mientras seguían caminando.

-Me gustó, me gustó, se rió John.

Mientras continuaban hacia el este hacia la Torre de Londres, tomaron hamburguesas de un camión de comida y comieron mientras caminaban. Las hamburguesas estaban jugosas y gotearon por sus dedos, que felizmente lamieron para limpiarlos cuando terminaron. Se detuvieron en el Monumento al Gran Incendio de Londres, pero se negaron a subir, apoyaron el tobillo de John en St Magnus The Martyr y se estaban acercando a la Torre de Londres cuando se vieron obligados a tomar otro respiro: los brazaletes de John brillaban en azul. John no era el único protegido de la calle. Al menos dos docenas de juegos de pulseras se encendieron, probablemente más. Pasaron casi veinte minutos antes de que Ward Patrol los autorizara y pudieran continuar su camino. Giraron hacia el sur, hacia el Tower Bridge, que John solo había visto desde la distancia y nunca cruzó a pie. Siempre había querido hacerlo. Pasaron por debajo de la primera torre y estaban a mitad de camino cuando sintió la mano del señor Holmes en su espalda, lo detuvo en el centro del puente y lo giró hacia el oeste con vistas al Támesis y la ciudad para describir lo que estaban viendo: en la orilla sur el fragmento; al norte, el Walkie-Talkie y el Gherkin, y a lo lejos, el Big Ben. Luego, el señor Holmes sacó su teléfono. 

-Este es un buen lugar, creo, dijo. Oi. Señaló a un peatón y le tendió su teléfono. -¿Te importaría hacernos una foto?-

-No hay problema, dijo.

John se quedó de pie estúpidamente frente al teléfono, sin saber qué hacer con las manos o dónde mirar. El señor Holmes le pasó un brazo por la espalda y lo sujetó por el hombro opuesto. 

-Sonríe, John. Es tu cumpleaños.

Sonrió tímidamente, feliz pero cohibido. Cuando la mujer le devolvió el teléfono, Holmes le dio las gracias y miraron la foto juntos. John no podía explicar por qué se sentía tan emocionado al verse en la fotografía junto a su anfitrión, pero la sensación era similar al momento en que le dijeron que tenía un cumpleaños.   
-No está mal, dijo el señor Holmes. -Lo enviaré a tu teléfono.  
Sonrió y levantó los ojos hacia los de John. 

-Tus ojos dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. John parpadeó hacia él, inseguro. -Son un poco sensibles a la luz del sol, ¿no? Te he visto entrecerrar los ojos todo el día.

John no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Siempre estaba brillante afuera, incluso cuando estaba nublado. Sus ojos siempre le duelen un poco.

-Vamos, arreglemos eso.

Salieron del puente y entraron en una tienda. El Sr. Holmes se acercó a un estante de gafas de sol y tomó un par. Se los dio a John para que se los probara.

-Oh, te quedan bien.

John enarcó las cejas mientras miraba al señor Holmes desde detrás de unas gafas oscuras. 

-¿Si?

-Oh, sí, sonrió el señor Holmes. -Muy genial.

Los primeros minutos, mientras continuaban hacia el oeste por la orilla sur, se sintió extraño con las gafas de sol. Extraño y transgresor, como si estuviera tratando de esconderse, haciendo algo mal. Pero también había placer: podía abrir los ojos por completo, sin entrecerrar los ojos, sin que le lloraran. Estaban cómodos. Se sintió cómodo. Es más, vio que nadie lo miraba raro. Nadie lo estaba mirando en absoluto. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta: podía mirarlos. Detrás de lentes oscuros, nadie sabía dónde vagaban sus ojos. No sintió la necesidad de enfocar sus ojos al frente, fingiendo que no había nadie más a su alrededor. En cambio, podría ser como todos los demás, una parte de la multitud. Como, normal.

Frío. Sí.

***

Se llamaban a sí mismos Sam y Sal. Sus acentos eran extraños, a diferencia de todo lo que había escuchado. Apenas podía entenderlos. Pero le prometieron pasteles y dulces, y sonrieron muy bien, y él estaba tan hambriento, cansado y asustado. Así que se subió al coche y se fueron.

Nunca supo los nombres de los otros protegidos. No se les permitió hablar entre ellos. No se les permitió hablar mucho en absoluto. Pero había aprendido a contar, así que les dio sus propios nombres: Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco y Seis. Eso lo convirtió en Siete.

Uno y Dos dormían en los armarios de la cocina y siempre eran los primeros en ser alimentados y los primeros en orinar en el jardín trasero por la mañana. Tres y Cuatro compartían la jaula más grande en la esquina de la tele que siempre estaba jugando programas de juegos con gente riendo, y Cuatro y Cinco ocupaban la jaula más pequeña detrás del sofá. Six estaba en el armario debajo de las escaleras con el candado morado. Y él, Seven, tenía su propia jaula en el baño, donde solía estar la bañera. También solía haber una puerta, supuso, pero ya no estaba, lo que le daba una vista clara de Cuatro y Cinco. El inodoro no funcionaba. En cambio, el cuenco estaba lleno de latas vacías, vasos de plástico, cepillos de dientes viejos y frascos de pastillas que se derramaban y cubrían el suelo. Debían defecar en una caja de cartón en el pasillo. Uno y Dos, su trabajo era enterrarlo en el campo. Primero, toda la casa olía a desechos humanos, pero con el tiempo, Seven no olía nada en absoluto.

No encajaba muy bien en su jaula, pero aprendió desde el principio a no quejarse. A Sam y Sal no les gustó cuando se quejaron, lloraron, gritaron o pidieron agua antes de la hora de regar. A veces, pensaba en el día en que se subió a su coche y deseaba haberse escondido entre los arbustos. ¿Moriría aquí? Sentía que iba a morir, a veces, cuando se olvidaban de él, y más a menudo cuando no lo hacían, cuando le golpeaban el pecho con el palo de una escoba para evitar que gritara, o le tapaban la cabeza con un balde cuando seguía preguntando para comer, o poner una barra entera de jabón en su boca cuando gritó ¡Basta! cuando golpean a los otros niños.

No recordaría mucho sobre este momento de su vida, ni siquiera lo suficiente para decir cuánto duró. Semanas, sin duda, y probablemente meses. Más tarde, después de reflexionar y conocer un poco más sobre las formas del mundo y su lugar en él, decidiría que había sido por el dinero. Cuantos más protegidos, mayor será el estipendio. Sin embargo, no entendía cómo les había sido de utilidad. Lo habían encontrado, no comprado. Pero no había nadie a quien preguntarle, para darle sentido a ese período oscuro de su vida. Todo lo que sabía con certeza era que se había enfermado. Su piel estalló con pequeñas manchas rojas que picaban y sangraban cuando se rascaba, tenía fiebre y no quería comer. "Los enfermará a todos", le dijo Sal a Sam, "entonces, ¿qué haremos?" -Entonces será mejor que te deshagas de él-le dijo Sam a Sal. Así que sacaron su cuerpo inerte de su jaula, y del Uno al Seis lo vieron irse, con ojos grandes y tristes, y se preguntó qué sería de ellos, y se preguntó durante muchos años, y supo que nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Sam y Sal le quitaron toda la ropa, lo envolvieron en toallas y lo llevaron lejos. Pensó que lo dejarían donde lo encontraron, al costado de un camino sin asfaltar. Pero lo llevaron, en cambio, a una ciudad. Era de noche, hacía frío y había pocas luces. Llegaron a una puerta y le dijeron que saliera y se sentara junto a la puerta hasta que alguien lo encontrara por la mañana. "No es para siempre", dijeron. "Cuando estés bien de nuevo, volveremos". Pero lo dejaron allí, y sería de mañana antes de que las mujeres con los vestidos negros y la cabeza cubierta lo encontraran, y él sabía, porque había sucedido antes, que los anfitriones que no eran realmente anfitriones no regresarían. Solo esperaba que del Uno al Seis se enfermara, como él. Parecía la única forma de escapar. 

***

-Clásico acto de escapología china", le susurró el señor Holmes al oído. 

Estaban en el circo, aunque no se parecía en nada al circo que John había conocido una vez. Se llamaba Yellow Dragon Circus y tenía una duración muy limitada. Al parecer, eran un circo ambulante y todos sus artistas eran chinos. Eso significaba que ninguno de ellos era protegido. Y no había payasos en absoluto. Se pararon alrededor de un círculo central bordeado de velas, y la actuación tenía lugar en el interior: un hombre estaba atado con cadenas, atado a una tabla, mirando hacia abajo una gran flecha emplumada del tamaño del arpón del señor Holmes. John no pudo evitar el aumento de los nervios. Imágenes, ¿reales o imaginarias? Parpadean ante sus ojos, y es como si él mismo estuviera atado, mirando hacia la flecha mortal y desesperado por escapar. Tal vez por eso el señor Holmes le sostenía el codo y le hablaba al oído en voz baja y despreocupada.

-La ballesta está en una cuerda delicada. El guerrero tiene que escapar de sus ataduras antes de que se dispare. Ha practicado esto muchas, muchas veces. Sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo.  
John asintió lentamente, confiando en lo que decía el señor Holmes. El señor Holmes no tuvo nada que ver con el acto en sí: no estaba a cargo de esa flecha, y no estaba sacando al hombre de las cadenas. Sin embargo, John sintió que el señor Holmes tenía el control total de todo. Entonces, si decía que el hombre estaría bien, él estaría bien. Así de sencillo. 

-Ella parte el saco de arena, la arena se derrama. El señor Holmes siguió susurrando. -Poco a poco, el peso desciende al cuenco. Es como un reloj de arena, para el fugitivo, pero también para el público, diseñado para aumentar nuestra anticipación y, por lo tanto, la emoción… cuando él… finalmente… ¡Se escapa! 

La multitud dejó escapar un suspiro colectivo de alivio y comenzó a aplaudir. John se unió a ellos en un aplauso entusiasta mientras el Sr. Holmes se rió entre dientes a su lado, soltando su codo pero permaneciendo cerca. La mujer dio vueltas lentas, dirigiéndose a la audiencia.

-Damas y caballeros, desde las lejanas orillas del río Yangtze a la luz de la luna, les presentamos, para su placer, ¡la mortal araña pájaro china!  
John fue el último en dejar de aplaudir. 

***

Las monjas dijeron que no estaría de más. Fue un privilegio, dijeron, un honor. Tenía ocho años y era hora de que recibiera su 'señal', un símbolo, un anuncio para todos y cada uno de los que lo vieran de que estaba bajo el cuidado y la protección especiales de New Britain, un verdadero hijo de la nación, un hermano preciado para todos los ciudadanos, y sería todos los días de su vida. Pero dolió. Una aguja grabada en la piel suave y sensible de la parte interna de su brazo izquierdo, cerca de la muñeca, y aunque no lloró, se enorgullecía de no llorar, le dolía todo el día y toda la noche, y ellos ni siquiera le daríann hielo para que se sintiera mejor. Pensó que dolería para siempre.

-Silencio, Abel, llorar no lo mejorará, dijeron. -¡Ésto es una cosa buena! Fue una pesadilla descubrir quién eras cuando te encontramos. ¡Ahora nunca más te perderás! 

Con el tatuaje, y después de dos años de que las monjas trabajaran duro para que volviera a vocalizar (así lo llamaban: vocalizar; querían decir hablar), estaba listo, dijeron, para ser debidamente protegido con una familia anfitriona. Presentaron su nombre y número de registro a las subastas locales. 

-¿Cómo está su temperamento?, preguntó un hombre alto, rodeándolo donde estaba parado en una silla y mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Una joya de niño, elogiaron las monjas, asintiendo con entusiasmo. -Nunca una pizca de problemas. 

Era mentira, pensó Abel. Había sido un niño ansioso y enojado cuando llegó por primera vez a ellos. Inestables, decían, arremetiendo ante las más mínimas provocaciones, tirando cosas por la habitación si alguien se acercaba demasiado a él, lanzando un ataque cada vez que intentaban bañarlo, hasta sacarlo a palos del diablo. Ahora lo llamaban sumiso, una palabra que creía entender pero que no le gustaba mucho. ¿Nunca una pizca de problemas? Pensaba que las monjas no debían mentir. "¿Y sus marcas?"

Dudaron en su respuesta. No lo llamaría estudioso… Dijo una.   
-Un poco tonto, para ser honesto, dijo otro, apresurándose a agregar, -pero ¿qué necesidad tiene de libros, en realidad? Él es un trabajador. Él hará todas sus tareas, sin problemas.

Realmente no habían probado libros con él, no después de que le pusieron el primero frente a él y él no hizo nada más que garabatear en las delgadas páginas de papel de seda con tinta negra. De todos modos, ya no podía recitar su abecedario y era bastante hábil para limpiar borradores y pizarrones. Las lecciones que realmente necesitaba eran las de disciplina y corrección de actitud. Aprendió que un anfitrión es un maestro y un protegido es un sirviente, como en las historias. La obediencia al maestro era la más alta de las virtudes. Otro investigador pidió ver sus uñas y el interior de sus oídos. 

-Nunca tuve uno masculino, dijo. -¿Es agresivo?

\- Oh no, dijeron las monjas. -Un chico pacífico, puedes estar seguro. 

-Tú dices eso ahora, pero de la forma en que lo escucho, en el momento en que llegan a la pubertad, las campanas del infierno, ¡se vuelven mirones y pirómanos!

Las monjas se rieron y Abel detectó una nota de nerviosismo. No sabía qué era un mirón o un… pi-rol-man-ic… pero sonaban mal, y lamentaba haberlo sido.

-¿Se le puede cortar antes de que eso suceda?

-Oh, bueno, eh, dijeron las monjas con incertidumbre. -Tienes que obtener permisos especiales para hacer eso. El estado tiene ciertas restricciones, como ve, y las prefiere que pasen primero por la pubertad, o puede conducir a otras complicaciones de salud. La mujer resopló. 

-Voy a juntar el dinero, entonces, ¿de acuerdo? Y me quedaré con una chica. 

Después de que hubiera pasado un verdadero desfile de compradores potenciales, llegó una pareja, un hombre y una mujer, ambos con el pelo largo hasta los codos y ropa holgada. La Sra. Hazel y el Sr. Horace, llegaría a conocerlos, dado que nunca conocería sus apellidos. También lo rodearon, pero en lugar de hacer preguntas, le pasaron los dedos por el pelo, le olieron el cuello y le presionaron el pecho con las manos, declarando que era suyo… ¿Chacras?... estaban bloqueados, pero podían hacer que su energía fluyera correctamente para que pudiera estar perfectamente equilibrado con el universo. Abel no entendió mucho de lo que dijeron, pero notó que las monjas ponían los ojos en blanco y negaban con la cabeza, como hacían cuando los niños decían tonterías. Pero no pusieron objeciones cuando el Sr. Horace dijo que lo llevarían, y la Sra. Hazel abrió su bolso tejido. Hicieron un trato por £ 3000: £ 2500 para el protegido y £ 500 para el problema de las monjas. Luego lo llevaron a casa en un taxi, el Sr. Horace tarareaba y la Sra. Hazel dibujaba una flor alrededor del nuevo tatuaje en el brazo de Abel con un bolígrafo verde. 

-Me gusta Moonboy, dijo la Sra. Hazel, aunque al Sr. Horace, no a Abel. 

-Pensé que nos habíamos decidido por Índigo o Dusk. 

-Moonboy, dijo soñadora. -Me habla. Siento el nombre tarareando en mi garganta, como música.   
Moonboy vivía en un pueblo llamado Lingfield, en un piso de dos pisos con la Sra. Hazel y el Sr. Horace, y el Sr. Guthrie y el Sr. Marley y la Sra. Sage y la Sra. Rain y la Sra. Prairie y el Sr. Ziggy, quienes tenían habitaciones propias, pero Moonboy se quedó con la Sra. Hazel y el Sr. Horace en uno de los dormitorios de arriba, en un colchón del piso. Dormía entre ellos, a excepción de las noches en que se quitaban la ropa y se rodaban uno encima del otro y hacían ruidos extraños. Dijeron que podía mirar y unirse a ellos en unos años, pero prefirió mirar hacia la pared y esperar a que terminara.

Les ayudó con su jardín, el interior, en una habitación con todo el plástico y papel de aluminio en las paredes. Hacía mucho calor y humedad en esa habitación, pero no le importaba tanto. Le gustaba trabajar con las manos, incluso metiéndose tierra debajo de las uñas. Ni siquiera tuvo que lavarse antes de la cena. ¡Las monjas hubieran odiado eso! Cuando no estaba cuidando las plantas, y mientras los adultos dormían durante el día, Moonboy cargó una mochila especial que la Sra. Hazel había hecho solo para él, con todos los hilos y cuentas brillantes, y se dirigió a las calles. Era su mensajero especial, un distribuidor de paquetes diminutos y un recolector de dosh. Nunca antes había tenido dinero y no sabía cuánto valía ni cómo contarlo, pero se sentía importante porque se le permitía llevarlo. Su trabajo era muy importante, dijo Horace, así que hazlo bien y mantente alejado de los bobbies, y él recibiría premios por un trabajo bien hecho. No siempre se acordaban de darle de comer, pero estaba bien, porque sabía cómo verter su propio cereal seco en un tazón y hervir agua para hacer fideos, y solo se quemaba unas pocas veces en la encimera, aunque a menudo lo hacía. Lo que comió lo hizo sentir increíblemente mal. La cocina nunca se limpió, sino que estaba cubierta de grasa y mugre, con basura por todo el piso. La sala de fumar estaba muy apestosa y oscura y le recordaba a Sam y Sal, con botellas vacías, bongs y ceniceros en todas las superficies, y la música no dejaba de sonar, lo que dificultaba el sueño. No sabía cómo lo lograban todos tan fácilmente. Entonces, siempre que podía, se escapaba de la casa para hacer su trabajo, sin pensar ni una sola vez que debería estar en la escuela. De todos modos, el Sr. Horace no creía en la escuela. Dijo que era una máquina de propaganda del establishment y otras palabras importantes. Hazel dijo que el universo era la única escuela que necesitaba. Tenía once años (pensó; nunca supo cuándo era su cumpleaños) cuando todo salió mal. Estaba en una entrega, en un parque, y había regalado dos paquetes y tenía tres más en su mochila, cuando un tipo nervioso, olfateando y frotándose la nariz, se le acercó.

-Hola, chico, dijo. Tú, eh… ¿tienes más?

-¿Más qué?, preguntó. 

Sabía que no debía venderle a nadie que no conociera al señor Horace y a la señorita Hazel por su nombre. Pero el hombre conocía sus nombres y fue persistente, persuasivo. Él también tenía dinero, mucho. Le mostró al niño su billetera, llena de billetes, y Moonboy quedó satisfecho. Sacó otro pequeño paquete marrón, pero cuando hicieron el intercambio, el hombre de la billetera abierta giró algo y vio un círculo plateado brillante. 

-Ese estás en problemas, hijo.

¡Un bobby! Se dio la vuelta y salió disparado por el parque, sus pequeñas piernas bombeando furiosamente. El hombre lo persiguió, y aunque había caminado tambaleándose y balanceándose cuando Moonboy lo vio por primera vez, demostró ser rápido y ágil, y luego Moonboy supo que estaba siendo derribado por la hierba, sus cráneos chocando dolorosamente. Él fue arrestado. Nunca antes había estado esposado, y aunque no sería la última vez, sin duda fue la más aterradora. No fue hasta que el policía lo subió al asiento trasero de su auto y comenzó a alejarse, cuando comenzó a sermonear a Moonboy sobre lo mal que lo habían criado, y ¿no estaría su madre orgullosa de verlo ahora? salió que Moonboy no tenía madre. Tenía un anfitrión. Él era un protegido. El plan cambió. El policía se detuvo y lo sacó del auto. Empujó su manga izquierda hasta el codo y escaneó el tatuaje. Equipado con nueva información, el policía hizo algunas llamadas en su radio. Luego esperaron a que lo que sintiera, Moonboy, fuera mucho tiempo. El policía no le habló, apenas lo miró. Luego, sin previo aviso, volvió a arrancar el coche y se dirigieron directamente a la casa. El policía estaba detrás de él, con las manos en los hombros y las muñecas aún esposadas, mientras que los otros oficiales uniformados, un enjambre completo, rodearon la casa y se acercaron a la puerta principal. Lo que sucedió a continuación lo asustó. Cuando se abrió la puerta, la policía entró por la fuerza, gritando, golpeando. Hubo gritos desde el interior, y Moonboy jadeó, impulsivamente hacia la casa, pero el agarre sobre sus hombros lo apretó y lo mantuvo en su lugar. Pronto empezaron a salir, la policía con el Sr. Ziggy y la Sra. Sage y el Sr. Guthrie y todos ellos. Y por último, la Sra. Hazel y el Sr. Horace.

-¿Qué has hecho, Moonboy?, gritó el señor Horace cuando lo vio.

-¿Qué nos has hecho? La Sra. Hazel estaba llorando. ¡Furtivo! ¡Furtivo! ¡Tienes mala energía! ¡Todo el tiempo fuiste malo! ¡Malo malo malo!

\- ¡Señora Hazel, lo siento!, gritó. ¡Lo siento! ¡No lo sabía! ¡No quise decir...! 

-¡Te odio!, le escupió a la cara mientras la arrastraban. ¡Niño malvado!

***

El sol se estaba poniendo pero no hundido cuando Sherlock mantuvo la puerta abierta para que John entrara al restaurante en Northumberland Place, justo en el borde de Notting Hill.

-Conocí a Ángelo hace tres años cuando le demostré a Lestrade que, en el momento de un triple asesinato particularmente cruel, Ángelo estaba en una parte completamente diferente de la ciudad, allanando una casa. 

-¿Lo liberó? 

-Algo como eso. Hola, -le dijo al maître d- ¿Está Ángelo aquí?

-Me temo que esta noche no, dijo el hombre. -Está libre los lunes. Te gustaría dejar un mensaje… Pero se apagó, mirando por encima del hombro de Sherlock a John, cuyas pulseras acababan de iluminarse en verde. 

-Oh, por el amor de Dios, dijo Sherlock. Fue la cuarta vez hoy. Dámelos aquí, John. Estamos en una propiedad privada, no hay necesidad de usarlos en el interior. 

John, con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, entregó las pulseras y Sherlock se las metió en los bolsillos. Se volvió hacia el maître. 

-Ah. Bien. No te molestes. Tengo una reserva con Holmes. Prefiero el banco junto a la ventana, como Ángelo sabe.

-Veo, dijo el maître d'. 

-No creo que esa mesa esté disponible. Quizás uno en la parte de atrás. 

Sherlock lo miró fijamente, la molestia comenzaba a hacer cosquillas en la parte posterior de su cerebro. Antes de entrar, había visto que la mesa estaba sin duda libre y, como había hecho la reserva con Ángelo personalmente, sabía qué mesa estaba reservada para él. Con un giro exagerado de la cabeza, declaró:

-¡Ajá! Un cartel reservado y todo. Justo como pensé. John, sentémonos. Dos menús, por favor. 

John tomó el banco contra la ventana, Sherlock la silla opuesta. Cuando el camarero vino a dejar los menús, aparentemente se olvidó de mencionar los vinos, y cuando se fue, hábilmente se llevó la vela candelita con él. Sherlock lo ignoró. Aunque era muy querido por el dueño del restaurante, la buena voluntad no se extendía necesariamente al personal. Algunas personas estaban resentidas con un cliente favorito. "Cualquier cosa en el menú", dijo Sherlock. 'Lo que quieras.'

-Nunca había comido en un restaurante como este, dijo John recogiendo el menú. 

Tenía esa expresión excitable que había estado apareciendo durante todo el día y calentó el corazón de Sherlock. Era más que probable que sus anfitriones anteriores nunca lo hubieran llevado a comer. Quizás lo más cerca que había estado era la cena con Sally Donovan. John leyó todo el menú y, lentamente, arrugó la frente mientras trataba de pronunciar el italiano más complicado. Pudo descifrar las palabras más simples comunes en inglés, como espagueti y risotto, pero tropezó con palabras como ñoquis y sciusceddu, y le preguntó a Sherlock qué eran. Parecía abrumado por las opciones, y probablemente se estaba olvidando de una tan pronto como pasó a la siguiente, hasta que llegó casi al final del menú.   
-¡Oh! ¡Tienen pizza!   
Para ser un hombre que tenía un gran paladar y talento en la cocina (Sherlock notó con cariño), John tenía un gusto especial por las cosas más simples. Cuando el camarero reapareció, Sherlock pidió dos Coca-Cola, bruschetta al pomodoro para compartir, una pizza rústica para John y ñoquis de nonna para él. El camarero anotó su pedido y se retiró. 

-¿Lo atrapó?, preguntó John. 

-¿Atrapé a quién?

-Al verdadero asesino del triple asesinato. 

-¡Oh! En efecto. Todo el rompecabezas, eso. Realmente, todo se redujo a una marca muy particular de calcetines… 

Y comenzó a relatar la historia con exquisito y técnico detalle. Por su parte, John estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras, asintiendo con la cabeza cuando era apropiado, abriendo los ojos ante las partes más sorprendentes, haciendo las preguntas correctas. Pero entonces Sherlock notó cómo los ojos de John se movían más allá de él, sobre un hombro y luego sobre el otro, y su postura y comportamiento comenzaron a cambiar. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, casi imperceptiblemente, y su sonrisa se desvaneció en una que parecía pintada. Sus hombros se curvaron muy lentamente hacia adelante, como si estuviera tratando de encogerse en su silla, o hacerse aún más pequeño para esconderse detrás de Sherlock. ¿Ocultar de quién? ¿De quién es la línea de ojos? John estaba parpadeando mucho, visiblemente incómodo, y Sherlock, aún hablando como si fuera una historia pregrabada, estaba desconcertado por lo que había cambiado. Hasta que, es decir, volvió a enfocar sus ojos en el cristal detrás de John. A través de la ventana, se podía asomar a la calle. Pero el cristal también reflejaba la habitación detrás de él, y allí, Sherlock podía ver a los otros clientes.

Mientras algunos estaban conversando con su grupo y otros tenían la nariz enterrada en el menú o en las pantallas de sus teléfonos, varios miraban en su dirección, sus expresiones estaban marcadas por desaprobación, o miraban repetidamente con enojo o fulminantes. ¿En John? ¿Para qué? 

-John, dijo Sherlock. -Solo la molestia más pequeña: los faros de los autos que pasan, están irritando mis ojos. ¿Te importaría cambiar de asiento conmigo? 

-Por supuesto, señor, dijo John, y se intercambiaron, colocando la espalda de John en la habitación y Sherlock a la vista de los imbéciles que no podían ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Sherlock continuó su narración, y en un momento, cuando percibió a John mirando hacia afuera, hábilmente se rascó la nariz con un dedo medio que sobresalía, un regalo para los espectadores. Luego los ignoró altivamente, dedicando su atención únicamente a su amigo. Las bebidas llegaron, pero con ellas, el camarero dejó caer discretamente una nota doblada en la servilleta de Sherlock. John se movió para tomar un sorbo, y Sherlock desdobló la nota sin llamar la atención, lo suficiente para leerla antes de esconderla debajo de la mesa. Ha habido quejas.   
La presencia del protegido está interrumpiendo el disfrute de las comidas de nuestros huéspedes. Por favor retírelo sin hacer una escena.   
Bebidas en la casa. Su corazón latía con fuerza; podía sentir la ira palpitando en sus oídos y curvándose los dedos. Sherlock miró al otro lado de la habitación y miró al camarero a los ojos. Luego movió su mano de debajo de la mesa y hacia un lado, fuera de la vista de John pero dentro de la del camarero, arrugó el mensaje y lo dejó caer intencionalmente al suelo. El rostro del camarero era de piedra y se volvió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sin saberlo, John comenzó a hablar sobre el acto de escapología, preguntándose cómo se hizo, y si alguna vez hubo algún error, y si algo salió mal. Sherlock volvió a la conversación, explicando la naturaleza de las restricciones y la contorsión y el arte de la ilusión y la actuación, un tema por el que él mismo había estado fascinado desde que era un niño. Quizás si no hubiera estado tan atrapado en su propia emoción y el interés recíproco de John, lo habría visto y, por lo tanto, habría actuado antes. Pero sucedió de repente. Una pareja, habiendo terminado de comer, se levantó para irse. En lugar de tomar el camino más directo hacia la salida, caminaron por una ruta tortuosa que los haría pasar directamente detrás de la silla de John, y cuando lo hicieron, el hombre decidió hacer una declaración audaz y sin ambigüedades. Agarró el vaso de John, todavía rebosante de Coca-Cola, y lo volcó sobre la cabeza de John. Mientras la bebida gaseosa helada le caía por el pelo, el cuello y la espalda, John apretó los ojos con fuerza con un grito ahogado. Sherlock se puso de pie cuando el hombre golpeó el vaso contra la mesa. 

-Es mejor irse a casa, limpiarlo, dijo el hombre. 

Detrás de él, un pequeño aplauso. Pero la mayoría de los clientes se quedaron atónitos. Una cosa era estar molesto, otra ser confrontativo al respecto. Sherlock marchó alrededor de la mesa, apretando los puños, listo para derrotar al bastardo. Pero, de repente, John se interpuso en su camino. Con gotas de bebida gaseosa todavía corriendo por sus mejillas y frente, y con los ojos apartados, avergonzado, sin embargo, extendió una mano para detenerlo.

-Señor, por favor. ¿Podemos irnos?

-Escuche a su protegido, amigo.   
El pecho de Sherlock palpitaba de ira. 

-¿Solo vamos? ¿¡Después de esta ofensa!? 

Miró hacia abajo y John hacia arriba, sus ojos suplicantes, parpadeando rápidamente, desesperado por desaparecer. ¡Maldita sea, y en su cumpleaños! Sherlock asintió secamente, giró a John y le señaló la puerta. Pero él mismo no dio dos pasos antes de que simplemente no pudiera soportar la injusticia de todo. De una mesa cercana, agarró las bebidas de la pareja sentada allí, se dio la vuelta y las arrojó directamente en la cara del idiota que había comenzado todo. El hombre aulló de rabia y Sherlock agarró una silla, colocándola entre ellos como una barrera. 

-¡Ve, John! ¡Vete!, ordenó. 

El hombre detrás de él arrojó la silla a un lado en medio de la conmoción de una habitación llena de gente que comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Salieron en erupción a la calle, cuatro o cinco comensales en persecución. 

-¡Ve, ve, ve, ve! Instó Sherlock.

John corría tan rápido como podía, pero la cojera le impedía la velocidad. 

-¡Toma mi mano!

Tomaron las manos, la derecha de John, la izquierda de Sherlock. Llegaron a un cruce de caja y cruzaron volando justo antes de que el semáforo cambiara, y Sherlock llevó a John a la vuelta de una esquina, a través de una calle peatonal adoquinada, bajó cinco escalones de piedra y entró en un callejón estrecho donde se escondieron detrás de un automóvil estacionado para recuperar el aliento. Segundos después, los hombres pasaron corriendo por su escondite.

-Creo", dijo Sherlock, jadeando, -los perdimos. 

Acurrucado a su lado, sintió los hombros de John inclinándose hacia adelante, un gemido en su garganta. Se volvió bruscamente hacia donde la cabeza de John estaba prácticamente enterrada entre sus rodillas.

-¿John? Oh Dios, yo…

John levantó la cabeza, torciendo los labios y brillando los ojos. No por angustia. Estaba tratando de no reír. --Eso fue --dijo John, incapaz de reprimir las risitas que estallaban en él--, la cosa más ridícula…que he hecho nunca.

Sherlock lo miró sorprendido. Luego él también se echó a reír. John se tapó la boca, temiendo hacer demasiado ruido, pero Sherlock no se contuvo. Su risa resonó por el callejón como un coro. Por fin, con sus abdominales doloridos y sus risitas disminuyendo, Sherlock empujó a John con el codo. 

-Creo que recuerdo a la Sra. Hudson diciendo algo sobre el pastel de chocolate. John, todavía sonriendo, asintió y Sherlock lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Mientras se alejaban, de regreso a Baker Street, John se inclinó hacia él con el hombro y lo empujó hacia atrás. 

***

El Sr. Depaul lo llamó Shitwad porque el día que lo acogió, tenía diarrea y mierda en los pantalones. Muchos niños de la perrera habían estado enfermos, pero se suponía que este estaba bien. Incluso el veterinario dijo que sí. Pero en el viaje en autobús a Epsom, ocurrió de repente: su estómago se apretó, su cara enrojecida por el calor, y necesitaba un baño de inmediato. Pero no lo logró. Disgustado, el Sr. Depaul lo obligó a desnudarse y dormir en la bañera esa noche, lo que molestó a la Sra. Depaul, porque era el único baño de la casa. Estuvo expulsando por ambos extremos durante toda la noche, llenando el aire con el hedor de sus entrañas y los sonidos de las arcadas. No fue una buena primera impresión. Pasaron las semanas y la señora Depaul dejó en claro sin lugar a dudas que no le agradaba: 

-No me gustas, dijo.

Le puso gruesas gotas de marmita en la tostada, la arrojó sobre un plato y le clavó el borde en el pecho.

-Come.

-Lo siento, dijo, porque no sabía qué decir. 

-No te arrepientas, no tiene sentido que lo sientas. 

Se volvió hacia el fregadero y empezó a limpiar, atornilló la tapa de la marmita y restregó la encimera.   
-Juro por Dios, si tengo que lavar tus sábanas una vez más porque no puedes controlar ese pequeño capullo tuyo, te frotaré la cara.   
\--Yo…   
Se mordió la lengua, con la cara caliente de vergüenza. No fue su intención. Simplemente no sabía cómo detenerse. Siempre estaba dormido cuando sucedía.

-Fuera de mi cara, dijo, poniendo toda su mano extendida sobre su cara y empujándolo hacia atrás.

Los Depaul habían querido una exención de ser anfitriones, debido a que habían nacido en el extranjero, pero su solicitud fue denegada. Siguiendo el consejo de sus amigos, fueron con un niño, no uno tan joven que requiriera atención y crianza especial, pero ninguno tan viejo que fuera recalcitrante y hormonal. Pero estaban descontentos de cualquier manera y estaban decididos a hacérselo saber.

Shitwad no pudo hacer nada bien. Era feo, ocupaba demasiado espacio, respiraba demasiado fuerte. Es más, estaba en la cúspide de un cuerpo cambiante, aunque uno no lo adivinaría al mirarlo. Era pequeño, pálido, frágil. Tal vez porque siempre se enfermaba. Quizás porque no estaba comiendo bien o porque no estaba recibiendo suficiente sol. Pero definitivamente estaba pasando por un cambio, y a la Sra. Depaul no le gustó nada.

-Sucio, asqueroso, me pone la piel de gallina solo de pensar en él. Mente sucia, cuerpo sucio, casa sucia.

Y limpió otro plato. Las cosas empeoraron con los Depaul. Mientras que el Sr. Depaul comenzó a ignorarlo casi por completo, la Sra. Depaul le quitó la cama y colocó cartón, llamándolo perro que necesitaba allanamiento de morada. Ella le dio marmita en cada comida, hasta que solo el olor le dio un vuelco en el estómago. Ella lo golpeó con el palo de una escoba y le arrojó polvo en la cara con el recogedor, y lo llamó mugre, a veces diciendo que las cosas serían mejores si simplemente quemaran toda la casa repugnante con él dentro. Él respondió, dijo que deseaba que ella se pusiera manos a la obra, si eso significaba que nunca más tendría que comerse otro sándwich de marmita, o escucharla gritarle por cosas que él no podía evitar. Para su salsa, lo obligó a tragar vinagre, valen vasos enteros. Una bebida desagradable para una lengua desagradable, dijo. Le provocó náuseas y le quemó la garganta. El cartero entregó todas las herramientas disciplinarias del catálogo, pero ninguna de ellas tuvo el efecto correctivo que deseaba la Sra. Depaul, por lo que se le ocurrieron muchas. Durante el día lo enviaron a la escuela. Desde que vivía con las monjas, había pasado muy poco tiempo con otros niños del barrio y no le gustaban ni ellos ni él. Todos se sentaron en escritorios mirando hacia adelante, apartando la mirada el uno del otro, excepto cuando uno de ellos comenzó a "portarse mal", como decían los profesores, gritando o arrojando cosas o atacando a uno de sus compañeros. Había un Rowdy Corner y una caja de Bad Boy y un armario de Naughty Girl. Shitwad solo fue enviado al Rowdy Corner un par de veces para pelear, pero pasó horas en la caja del chico malo, y una vez en el armario de la chica traviesa con la caja estaba llena. Se rieron de él por eso durante una semana, incluso las chicas. En el almuerzo, tenían que sentarse juntos, pero nunca se preguntaban sobre sus anfitriones ni comentaban las marcas y magulladuras de los demás ni emitían juicios sobre los nombres de sus protegidos. Sin embargo, ante la insistencia de los profesores, lo llamaron Wad. Su otro nombre era demasiado vulgar, dijeron, y si alguno de ellos era sorprendido diciéndolo, se lavaría la boca con jabón y un estropajo. No fue una amenaza vana.

Todos sabían que los hijos de la familia eran los favoritos, así que todos coincidieron en eso: odiaban a los hijos de la familia. Algunos de los protegidos olían a perros mojados, a ropa vieja o basura; otros vestían bonitos zapatos, cambiaban y guardaban dulces en los bolsillos. Algunos de ellos iban a la escuela con poca frecuencia, un par de veces a la semana. A algunos los vieron una semana y luego nunca más. Eran como los profesores de esa manera, en constante cambio. Uno de los maestros lo llamó "escuela de puerta giratoria", pero los niños nunca entendieron del todo lo que eso significaba, solo que a los maestros no parecían gustarles mucho, especialmente a los estúpidos. Shitwad fue uno de los estúpidos. Intocable, lo llamaban. Un idiota cuyo único uso era como escoba o esponja. Entonces lo pusieron a trabajar. Cuando lo atraparon haciendo garabatos en lugar de trabajar en su libro de trabajo, lo enviaron a limpiar baños o fregar baldosas en las cocinas o recoger basura del patio con los otros idiotas. El tiempo de Shitwad con los Depaul terminó abruptamente el día en que Sweet Pea llegó a la escuela con piojos, y todos los niños fueron enviados a casa temprano, antes del almuerzo, con instrucciones de que sus anfitriones revisaran y revisaran dos veces y tres veces su cuero cabelludo. Pero cuando entró a la casa, encontró bolsas en el pasillo y maletas abiertas en los sofás. De repente, la señora Depaul entró en la habitación con un montón de ropa doblada y se detuvo en seco al verlo. 

-¡Ve a estar en la escuela! Tiró la ropa en la maleta. ¡Moule à merde!

-Una niña tiene piojos, así que…

Ella rodeó el sofá y lo abofeteó. 

-No respondas. Luego levantó la voz para llamar al señor Depaul. ¡Louis! ¡La mancha de mierda ha vuelto temprano! ¡Ven con él!  
Los Depaul se iban. Moviente. El Sr. Depaul tenía una oferta de trabajo en Francia, o la Sra. Depaul tenía una hermana enferma que necesitaba ser atendida, o habían recibido una ganancia inesperada y ahora podían vivir como quisieran, y no querían vivir así. Shitwad nunca lo supo con certeza. Ni siquiera estaría seguro de si alguna vez supo realmente por qué se habían ido, o si se había inventado las razones en su propia cabeza después del hecho en un esfuerzo por encontrarle sentido a todo. Fuera cual fuese la razón, los Depaul tenían la intención de hacerlo rápidamente, sin molestarse en ocuparse de todos sus asuntos antes de partir, incluido el asunto de su protegido de once años, si es que él todavía tenía once. Recordó que hubo una pelea sobre qué hacer con él, alimentada por un pánico que no podía entender. Recordó haber intentado salir de la casa, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué, y haber sido tirado por los brazos y arrojado contra las paredes. También recordó que lo arrastraron a la cocina y los dos, incluida la Sra. Depaul, envolviendo sus manos en cinta adhesiva y asegurándolo a la puerta del horno. Ni siquiera podía preguntar por qué porque también le taparon la boca con cinta adhesiva. Lo recordaría especialmente, porque tenía tantas ganas de gritar, durante horas y horas después de que se hubieran ido, y no podía. En realidad, fue una suerte que el limpiador de ventanas contratado por el vecino de al lado se hubiera equivocado en la dirección. Así fue como lo encontraron, tres días después: atado al horno, hambriento y deshidratado, y sentado en su propia inmundicia, apenas vivo. 

***

John se dirigió directamente a la ducha para quitarse la Coca Cola pegajosa y seca de su cabello y su piel, luego se vistió con ropa recién lavada. Era tarde y tenía hambre; El Sr. Holmes dijo que ordenaría para llevar.

Mientras comían, John le contó a la Sra. Hudson sobre su día, cada parte del mismo, excluyendo el percance en el restaurante, que él realmente no creía que ella necesitara saber. Después, sacó el pastel de chocolate de dos niveles forrado con frambuesas y las palabras Feliz cumpleaños, John en glaseado de mantequilla de chocolate. Incluso encendió velas y el señor Holmes le tocó una canción de cumpleaños con su violín antes de que se acostaran.

Aproximadamente una hora después: el señor Holmes estaba ahora él mismo en la ducha y la señora Hudson había vuelto a su piso. John estaba solo en la sala de estar, en su silla, girando lentamente el globo terráqueo en su regazo, todavía no estaba listo para irse a la cama, no quería que este día terminara.

Un suave golpe sonó en la puerta abierta. Volvió la cabeza. Allí, entrando tentativamente en la habitación, estaba el detective de policía, el señor Lestrade.

John se apresuró a apartar el globo y se puso de pie. 

-Buenas noches, señor, señor Lestrade, señor.

No lo había visto en meses y meses, pero lo recordaba.

-John, ¿no es así? Dijo el señor Lestrade. -¿Está, erm, Sherlock en casa?

-El señor Holmes está indispuesto. ¿Es importante…? Es decir, ¿debo ir a buscarlo?

-Uh… El señor Lestrade cambió su peso de una pierna a la otra y viceversa, pareciendo incómodo. -Puedo esperar. Es solo que hubo un incidente esta noche… en un restaurante… un reclamo por asalto… no mi división, pero cuando escuché que involucraba a Sherlock, dije que me ocuparía de eso, y…

-¿Está el señor Holmes en problemas?

-No, no, nada de qué preocuparse. Bueno, quiero decir, están presentando cargos, pero… No importa. Yo solo… esperaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, señor.  
Pero el señor Lestrade no hizo ningún movimiento para sentarse, y él y John se quedaron de pie, incómodos, mirándose el uno al otro durante un largo rato. Finalmente, John dijo:

-¿Quieres un pastel de chocolate?"

-¿Pastel?

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Fue a la cocina, cortó una generosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate y se la presentó al detective.

-Gracias, dijo Lestrade con una media risa, como si no esperara terminar su día con un pastel de chocolate. 

Se sentó en la silla del señor Holmes para comérselo.

-Entonces. Bien. Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias.

-Venga. Tome asiento. 

-Gracias.  
John se sentó en su propia silla, preguntándose cuánto tiempo estaría el señor Holmes en la ducha. Sus dedos golpeaban nerviosamente sus rodillas. 

-¿Ha sido un buen día para usted, entonces?, preguntó el señor Lestrade, dando un gran mordisco. Con la boca llena, dijo: "Vaya, esto es bueno. 

-La señora Hudson me lo hizo, dijo John. -Y sí señor, muy buen día. 

Durante unos segundos más, se hizo el silencio mientras el detective de policía seguía comiendo. Entonces John dijo: 

-¿Es habitual, señor, que los protegidos tengan cumpleaños?

El señor Lestrade se rió brevemente. 

-Creo que sí. Tomó otro bocado. -¿El tuyo?- Todos los años. Pero luego el señor Lestrade aminoró la marcha, dejó el tenedor en el plato y el plato en su regazo, y miró a John con una expresión imperiosa y no del todo complacida que John no entendió del todo. -¿Esto está funcionando bien para ti, entonces, tú y Sherlock?

-Sí, señor, muy bien, señor.

-Eh. Quien lo hubiera pensado.

Estaba devorando el pastel como si no hubiera comido nada en todo el día. John pensó que debería ofrecer un vaso de agua o té o café, pero estaba demasiado distraído por los modales del detective de policía. Debatió, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, luego decidió arriesgarse a hacer una pregunta. 

-¿Es muy sorprendente?

El señor Lestrade se rió brevemente. -Un poco. La forma en que Sherlock estaba arrastrando los pies sobre reemplazar su protegido, y tú siendo de una libra y todo. Según tengo entendido, fue difícil al principio. Me alegro de que le esté funcionando. Luego murmuró, como para sí mismo: -Estoy a punto de encontrarme en el mismo barco. 

-¿Qué barco, señor?

-En el mercado para un nuevo protegido. Gruñó, un poco amargamente, cortando el último trozo de pastel y glaseado con el borde de su tenedor como si fuera tan duro como un bistec. -A fin de mes, el divorcio es definitivo y Ángela sigue su camino alegre, llevándose a Rayuela con ella. Volviendo a Birmingham, dice, de donde es. Tomando Rayuela. Entonces. No terminó el pastel, dejando el plato a un lado con un fuerte ruido metálico. -El primero de agosto, tendré treinta días para registrar un nuevo protegido. ¿Qué me recomiendas, John? ¿Crees que también debería probar la perrera? 

John frunció el ceño, avergonzado. -¿Extrañará a su protegido?

Durante un largo momento, el Sr. Lestrade lo miró como si tuviera un limón en la lengua, y John deseaba poder retractarse de la pregunta. No tenía por qué hacer preguntas. Con el señor Holmes, era una cosa, pero esta era la policía. No debería ser tan curioso.

-Déjeme preguntarle algo, dijo el señor Lestrade. -En enero, creo que sí, dijiste algo. Dijiste que no era bueno que los protegidos femeninos tuvieran anfitriones masculinos.

¿Vendría pronto el señor Holmes? No le gustó la forma en que esta conversación estaba girando. 

-Lo siento, señor, no quise decir nada.

-¿No? Debes haber querido decir algo con eso. -¿Por qué una mujer moribunda usaría su última cucharadita de fuerza para grabar el nombre de su protegida en las tablas del suelo con sus propias uñas? Pensaste que era una súplica para cuidar de Rachel, la niña de nueve años, que no estaba segura con su padre anfitrión. ¿Bien adivina qué? Usted tenía razón. Aparentemente, uno de mis agentes hizo que WSC lo investigara, y ¿no lo sabría usted? El esposo de Jennifer Wilson era un hombre abusivo. Estaba listo para volver a casarse rápidamente para poder quedarse con la tutela y seguir siendo un hombre abusivo. No entremos en detalles. No hace falta decir que la protegida fue removida. Así que sí, lo llamaste. Pero, ¿crees que sería yo también? Si yo fuera el que me permitiera quedarme con Rayuela, ¿crees que me convertiría en abusador?

-Señor, yo…

-Porque no es cierto. A veces, la pareja masculina es exactamente la persona adecuada para el cuidado de custodia de su protegido. Pero, ¿el tribunal del condado concede alguna vez la tutela de una mujer al marido en un proceso de divorcio? ¿Nunca? Por supuesto no. Y no hay nada que puedas decir, ningún argumento que puedas hacer, para que incluso lo consideren. Es una ley en los libros: la pareja femenina se convierte en la única anfitriona de un protegido femenino. -El macho es siempre un monstruo potencial, de lege lata. Así que simplemente…

El señor Lestrade estaba perdiendo fuerza; era como si una ira repentina e inexplicable se estuviera escapando de él.

-Me la quitaron. Así. Ida. Conozco a esa chica desde que tenía cinco años. Veintidós años, he estado allí para ella, casi toda su vida he estado allí, y ahora nunca la volveré a ver. No es como si un día fuera mayor de edad y decidiera venir a verme. ¿Es eso justo? ¿Es eso justo? Yo nunca la lastimaría. Ángela la trata como a una sirvienta, pero para mí es tan buena como una hija…

Se detuvo de repente. 

-¿Señor?

El señor Lestrade se puso de pie rápidamente y se puso la chaqueta del traje. 

-Un poco tarde para la fiesta, oyó John detrás de él. El señor Holmes caminaba por la cocina, con el pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha. -Aunque veo que de todos modos está disfrutando un poco del pastel de chocolate de la Sra. Hudson. 

Con el rostro rojo brillante, el señor Lestrade parecía nervioso y avergonzado. -Transmitirás mis cumplidos.

-Por supuesto. Supongo que estás aquí por el incidente en Angelo's.

-Así es.

Él estaba luchando por tragar, todavía recuperándose de su arrebato. John decidió que era hora de traerle ese vaso y cedió su asiento para que el señor Holmes y el detective de policía hablaran. 

-Perfecto. Porque me gustaría presentar cargos.

Los dos hombres discutieron el asunto en cuestión en tono profesional y corto. El Sr. Holmes relató lo que había sucedido y el Sr. Lestrade hizo preguntas y tomó notas, y todo terminó en cuestión de minutos.

-No me preocuparía por eso, dijo el señor Lestrade, guardando su bloc de notas y levantándose para salir.

-Estoy seguro de que retirará los cargos cuando tú lo hagas.

-No haré tal cosa, dijo el Sr. Holmes. -Gracias por pasar. 

-Sherlock. 

Los dos hombres se enfrentaron. John miró por el rabillo del ojo, desde su lugar en la mesa de la cocina. 

-No me gusta en lo que se ha convertido esto. Lestrade señaló entre ellos. 

-Hay una respuesta para eso", dijo el Sr. Holmes. 

-Algo tiene que cambiar. 

-Lo sé.

-Y ese algo no está en esta habitación. 

El señor Lestrade asintió lentamente. -Buenas noches.

***  
Lo llamaron Twitch porque estaba muy inquieto y nervioso desde el primer día. No sabía dónde estaba Beckenham. Solo sabía que estaba más lejos del mar de lo que nunca había estado. No es que pudiera recordar el mar. Realmente no. Pero había visto fotografías. Como los de las revistas. Cuando nadie miraba, arrancó las páginas y las metió en un bolsillo trasero para mirarlas más tarde, cuando estaba solo. No podía pedir la revista completa. Él era un protegido y los protegidos no necesitaban revistas. Los Hastings ya tenían un protegido, una mujer llamada Goldberry, pero ella era una adulta, y no una que pasaría a uno de los hijos de los Hastings cuando alcanzaran la mayoría de edad, por lo que necesitaban entrar en otro. Había dos. Hijos, no prptegidos. Catorce y quince años. Wendell y Peter. Wendell lo nombró. El nuevo protegido era, después de todo, su regalo de cumpleaños. Fue con los Hastings que las pesadillas, que siempre había tenido, se volvieron más serias. Se despertaba llorando algunas noches, otras noches gritando y despertando a toda la casa. La señora Hastings intentó consolarlo, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando. Wendell y Peter simplemente se burlaron. 

-Contracción nerviosa. Oye, Twitch. ¿Te pones rígido cuando duermes?, le preguntaron por la mañana, a través de la puerta, mientras usaba el baño de la sala que compartía con Goldberry. 

-¿Es eso lo que te asusta?

-Oye, Twitch, ese último anfitrión tuyo, dijeron mientras él arrastraba su equipo de fútbol al parque, -¿te tocó? ¿Te tocan los dedos? Lo hiciste, ¿no es así?

-Adivina qué, Twitch, dijeron cuando regresaron del cine. -La chica de la película tenía tetas así. Mantuvieron sus manos abiertas frente a los pechos y las rebotaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo. -¿Esto lo haces por ti? ¿Darle un cosquilleo a tu voluntad? 

Pasaron unos meses, con Twitch temiendo irse a dormir por la noche debido a las pesadillas, y temiendo el amanecer por lo que Wendell y Peter le dirían antes de irse a la escuela. Ya no iba, lo cual estaba bien para él. En cambio, pasaba sus primeras mañanas siguiendo a Goldberry en la cocina, aprendiendo cómo hacer un inglés completo y adecuado, sus últimas mañanas lavando la ropa familiar mientras Goldberry trabajaba en el jardín con cortasetos y azadas, y sus primeras tardes, antes de que llegaran los niños atrás, haciendo las tareas que la señora Hastings consideraba necesarias. Se le permitió jugar con los niños por la tarde, pero nunca le dejaron tocar los controles para jugar videojuegos. Solo podía mirar. Y no le dejaban jugar en equipos en el parque, solo llevaba el marcador desde la línea de campo.

Entonces, una noche, mientras Twitch se cepillaba los dientes antes de acostarse, ambos chicos aparecieron en la puerta del baño del protegido. 

-Hola Twitch, dijo Wendell, no sabes leer, ¿verdad?

Sabían que no podía. Se habían burlado de él antes, cuando lo engañaron para que untara loción en su pan de sándwich porque dijeron que era mayonesa.

-Bueno, si pudieras, tal vez sabrías qué es mañana. 

-¿Qué es?, preguntó.

-Es tu cumpleaños.

Twitch jadeó bruscamente. 

-Así es. Te vimos discos y hablamos con mamá. Te está planeando una gran sorpresa de cumpleaños mañana. Pastel y regalos, el lote. Pero… Wendell bajó la voz a un susurro y se inclinó hacia adelante, es una sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo? No se supone que te lo digamos. Así que actúa sorprendido, ¿de acuerdo? Esa noche, Twitch no pudo dormir, estaba muy emocionado. ¡Su cumpleaños! Nunca había sabido cuándo era, nadie se lo había dicho nunca. ¿Pastel y regalos y gente deseándole feliz cumpleaños? Esperaba poder apagar las velas. ¡Y tal vez conseguiría una bicicleta! O una pelota de fútbol. O una camisa nueva que nadie había usado antes. Tal vez se le permitiría jugar videojuegos, incluso durante media hora. Era demasiado maravilloso pensar en ello. Se contoneó en la cama toda la noche, por primera vez ansioso por que saliera el sol. Cuando llegó la mañana, se levantó de la cama como un tiro, usó el baño, se vistió y se apresuró a ir a la cocina. Goldberry estaba preparando el desayuno como de costumbre. El señor Hastings ya se había ido a trabajar. La señora Hastings andaba a gatas buscando sus llaves y sus zapatos. Nadie ni siquiera lo miró. Estuvo bien. Esta noche, cuando toda la familia estuviera en casa, sería cuando celebrarían. La señora Hastings fue la primera en llegar a casa y entabló conversación con Goldberry, prácticamente ignorándolo. Es una sorpresa, pensó. Ella solo está fingiendo. Los chicos regresaron a casa después, pero solo durante unos cinco minutos antes de irse a casa de un amigo. La cena fue su evento habitual, y Twitch se comió sus espaguetis en silencio, preguntándose si el pastel saldría de postre. Pero no hubo postre, y mucho menos un pastel. A las nueve en punto, su hora de dormir, nadie le había deseado feliz cumpleaños. Apenas le habían hablado. Los chicos, riendo entre ellos, se retiraron a sus habitaciones. El señor y la señora Hastings se quedaron mirando la televisión cuando notaron que Twitch todavía estaba en la habitación. Vete a la cama, Twitch dijo el señor Hastings. Se levantó de la silla, pero se acercó.

-¿El señor y la señora Hastings?

-¿Hm? No apartaron la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Tengo trece hoy?

-¿Hm? ¿Qué? La señora Hastings lo miró brevemente. -Doce, trece, ya sabes cuántos años tienes, no seas tonto. Ahora vete a la cama, no nos hagas decirte dos veces.

Entumecido, obedeció y se fue directamente a la cama sin siquiera lavarse los dientes. Pero después de una hora de estar allí, mirando al techo y escuchando roncar a Goldberry, la devastación se apoderó de él. No lloró. El llanto estaba liberando algo profundo en su interior, pero no le quedaba nada de lo que escapar. Más bien, sintió que se estaba hundiendo, hundiéndose, hundiéndose, hundiéndose, en un agujero negro de nada. Oía reír a Wendell y Peter, aunque no sabía si era a través de la pared o en su propia cabeza, y decidió no volver a ser el tonto nunca más. Dejaría de esperar cosas que nunca tendría. No les daría la satisfacción de creer que lo lastimarían. Lo encerraría todo. 

***

Antes de meterse en la cama esa noche, John se sentó en su escritorio y le quitó la gorra de su bolígrafo azul. Por primera vez desde que comenzó su diario, escribió la fecha en la parte superior de la página: 7 de julio de 2031 Hoy fue mi cumpleaños. Fue el mejor día de mi vida.


	20. Verano para John (Parte 2)

10 de julio de 2031 Mister Homes me llevó hoy a la obsevatría real en el sur de Londres. Lernté sobre mapas y estrellas de Cumpasis, así que le dije a los vendedores qué manera de decir que venden vendedores. Soy un telaskop gigante. También me paré en una línea de oro que golpea alrededor del planeta. Mister Homes tomó una foto de Pik. En el camino a casa hubo un axident bloqueando el tráfico. Mister Homes y yo estábamos en un taksy taxy por 3 owrs owers. Estaba muy aburrido. No me importa. Cada vez que pienso que soy más pashint ganar las cosas van mal. Él dijo que deberíamos jugar juegos para pasar el tiempo. Juegos de Debus Dedush Dedukshin. Todavía no soy muy bueno con ellos. Solo pude gess 3 cosas sobre el zapato shoo que encontramos en un contenedor para praktiss y Mr Homes gest 9. 

Es tan inteligente. John leyó su trabajo y suspiró. Tapó su bolígrafo azul y tomó uno rojo, rodeando con un círculo las palabras que sabía que no había acertado. Luego se dirigió al diccionario. El señor Holmes le había preparado un rincón de escritura maravilloso en la sala de estar junto a la ventana, frente a su propio rincón, donde guardaba su violín y su música. Era un espacio encantador, este, uno de sus favoritos en el piso, un espacio que no necesitaba despejar para las comidas y donde podía guardar todos sus materiales de estudio, y era el suyo. Tenía un escritorio para escribir de madera de cerezo, con todo tipo de cajones y cubículos; un soporte para bolígrafos y lápices de todos los colores; estantes para sus diarios de escritura, rompecabezas de palabras, libros de práctica, diccionario e historias; y diferentes papeles: rayados, en blanco y pegajosos. Finalmente, en un delgado cajón justo por encima de sus rodillas cuando se sentó en una silla giratoria azul que él mismo había elegido, una nueva computadora portátil plateada brillante. Estaba aprendiendo a mecanografiar. Fue mucho más difícil que escribir a mano. ¡Las llaves ni siquiera estaban en el orden correcto! Asombroso cómo el Sr. Holmes podía escribir tan rápido y ni siquiera mirar sus dedos mientras lo hacía. John descubrió que tenía que picotear cada letra, una a la vez, e incluso así cometió errores. Por eso prefirió escribir a mano. En realidad, era asombroso la facilidad con que su mano izquierda podía hacerlo. Al menos, en cuanto a comodidad. La ortografía todavía era realmente complicada. Era bueno con las mayúsculas, los puntos y los apóstrofos (en su mayoría), y como no entendía las comas en absoluto, las evitaba por completo, pero era la ortografía lo que lo hacía cada vez.

Pero estaba decidido a convertirse en lo que el señor Holmes ya le llamaba: un hombre de letras. Los miércoles por la mañana, John había decidido unirse a la Sra. Hudson en viajes semanales a la biblioteca para recoger sus propios libros para la semana. Le gustaban las historias, pero las que estaban dirigidas a su nivel de lectura eran demasiado infantiles para su gusto, por lo que se inclinó más por los libros educativos, todavía ricos en imágenes y grandes en texto, pero interesantes. Una semana, era un libro sobre insectos, otra semana sobre nutrición, otra semana, el cerebro humano. Esta semana, fue el sistema solar y, por lo tanto, la idea del Sr. Holmes de ir al observatorio. Devoró los libros. Podría leer un libro entero en un día, si se lo proponía, incluso los más largos. Cuando tuviera preguntas o quisiera saber más, podía preguntarle al Sr. Holmes o, como le enseñó el Sr. Holmes, podía preguntar en Internet. No es que eso siempre haya funcionado: ¿Son diferentes los cerebros de los protegidos? [Este contenido ha sido bloqueado] De manera decepcionante, descubrió que había algunas preguntas que no se le permitía hacer en Internet. "La respuesta, John, es no", dijo el señor Holmes cuando John le preguntó a él, sonando un poco exasperado. "Lo siento, señor", dijo John, temiendo haber preguntado algo magníficamente estúpido. "No estoy enojado contigo", le aseguró el Sr. Holmes, "sino con ellos". John no estaba del todo seguro de quiénes eran, o por qué el Sr. Holmes señaló al techo cuando lo dijo, pero ya había hecho una pregunta tonta ese día. Mejor no seguirlo con una segunda. El señor Holmes seguía diciendo lo inteligente que era y no quería demostrar lo contrario. Y había desarrollado un interés renovado en los estantes del señor Holmes. Trató de leer uno de los libros una vez, uno grueso con cubierta de color rojo oscuro y letras doradas brillantes, pero incluso la primera página había resultado demasiado desafiante. Aún así, el Sr. Holmes alentó su interés. 

\--¿De qué se trata este? - preguntó una noche, en la hora de bostezar antes de acostarse, sacando un libro de la estantería. 

-Ese es un compendio de crímenes sin resolver de mediados del siglo XIX. Me mantuvo ocupado mientras mi propia práctica despegaba. 

-¿Y qué es este? , preguntó John, pasando a su vecino.

-Oh, te gustaría. Se trata de un científico loco que reúne las diversas extremidades y órganos de cadáveres, reanima la materia tisular muerta con electricidad y devuelve la vida a la criatura. John miró, incrédulo. -Es una obra de ficción, John. 

-Oh. Por supuesto. ¿Y éste?

-Eso es un diario, en realidad, dijo el Sr. Holmes, acercándose para tomar el libro en la mano, con reminiscencias. -Muy famoso del siglo XVII. Samuel Pepys vivió la Guerra Holandesa, la Gran Plaga, el Incendio de Londres, eventos de interés histórico, y mantuvo un relato de primera mano de todo ello, junto con su vida personal. Lo leí en la escuela y lo encontré fascinante. Probablemente no tenía idea de la época en la que vivía y de la gran influencia que tenían las cosas que presenció en el futuro de este país. Guerra, enfermedad, devastación… Miramos hacia atrás en su tiempo desde nuestro día presente, sabiendo que las cosas malas iban a pasar, pero ¿a alguien que está viviendo todo eso? Debe haber sentido que nunca terminaría. 

John pensó en eso, todo el día y hasta la noche y también al día siguiente. Pensó en cómo el señor Holmes tenía en su estantería el diario de alguien a quien nunca había conocido, que había vivido hace cientos de años y todavía era recordado por las cosas que había escrito. Y empezó a pensar, ¿y si las cosas que escribía todos los días las leyeran más que el señor Holmes y la señora Hudson? Bueno, pensó, tal vez debería tener algo importante que decir. El único problema era, ¿qué? 

***

Maggie Steiner se promocionó a sí misma como Manejadora de Jóvenes de Barrio: una experta en entrenamiento de corrección y obediencia de protegidos descarriados en el reconocido Programa Know Your Place, dirigido por WSC. Ella le explicó a la Sra. Hastings por teléfono: “El proceso está certificado por CFCA y mis métodos están aprobados por la Comisión de Ética en el Bienestar del Barrio. Trabajaremos juntos para discutir los problemas de comportamiento que ha experimentado y establecer una rutina que se adapte de manera única a las necesidades de su protegido. Luego, firmaremos un documento de aplazamiento del anfitrión. Básicamente, lo que eso significa es que su protegido vendrá a vivir conmigo durante el proceso de reeducación, que generalmente dura entre seis meses y un año. Usted está exento durante ese tiempo de cualquier deber de hospedaje con el entendimiento de que se reanudarán una vez que se haya cumplido el contrato al final del período correctivo, y reciba de vuelta un protegido más tranquilo, más respetuoso y más obediente. 

-¿Y está garantizado?

-Mi tasa de éxito es del 100 por ciento, señora Hastings. Se lo aseguro, soy el mejor de la industria.

Unos seis meses después de adquirirlo, como si alguien hubiera accionado un interruptor, Twitch cambió. El Twitch Switch, Wendell y Peter empezaron a llamarlo, lo que les divirtió mucho. Pero para sus padres, los anfitriones, no era motivo de risa. Twitch se había vuelto rebelde y destructivo. Arrancó las cortinas de las ventanas de la sala que compartía con Goldberry, levantó piedras decorativas del jardín y las rompió en el pavimento frente a la casa, y las arrojó contra las ventanas, rompiendo una por completo. Empezó a replicar a sus anfitriones y se negó a venir cuando lo llamaban, a veces incluso negándose a comer. Cuando lo llevaron a su silla en la mesa de la cocina y le pusieron un cuenco de estofado de ternera frente a él, lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación y se tiró hacia atrás en su silla, chirriando sobre el linóleo y agitándose cuando intentaron acercarse. Un día, el día del incidente que finalmente los llevó a buscar ayuda, se acostó en el medio de la calle, negándose a moverse incluso cuando los automovilistas que pasaban le llamaban la bocina. Fue el claxon lo que llamó la atención de los Hastings. Había llegado el momento de buscarle ayuda. Firmaron los papeles y Twitch se mudó de Beckenham a Dulwich Village, donde se hizo conocido como Ash. 

-Llamo Ash a todas las salas bajo mi cuidado, explicó Maggie Steiner. ¿Sabes por qué? Ash negó con la cabeza. Se negó a mirarla. Ya no miraba a nadie, a menos que estuviera seguro de que no lo estaban observando.

-Porque eso es a lo que tengo que reducirlo. Entonces, te conviertes en un hermoso fénix, que se levanta de las cenizas, un ser más feliz y glorioso, listo para regresar con los anfitriones que se preocuparon lo suficiente como para enviarte a mí. 

Ese fue el año en que el gobierno actualizó las pulseras de identificación de una sola banda de cuero impresa con los números de registro de la sala a pulseras electrónicas duales. Eran gruesos, negros y pesados, sin el diseño elegante, liviano e indestructible del flexiglass más sofisticado que se produciría en otros quince años. Como nueva característica, también tenían dispositivos de rastreo GPS implantados en la carcasa y podían parpadear en rojo en situaciones de emergencia (los otros colores, junto con las capacidades de leve impacto, vendrían más tarde aún). Todos los protegidos recibieron los nuevos brazaletes de identificación; pero las pulseras no fueron el único dispositivo disciplinario nuevo del Protegido. Se introdujo un collar, diseñado principalmente como un instrumento punitivo, y todavía estaba en su fase de prueba piloto. Como Handler certificada, a la Sra. Maggie Steiner se le envió un prototipo para que lo usara y revisara. Ella colocó el collar alrededor del cuello de Ash con el mismo desinterés con que lo vistió con una corbata. Tampoco es que se hubiera puesto nunca uno de esos. Al igual que los brazaletes, era grueso, negro y pesado, y al menos resultaba incómodo para tragar. Lo cerró en su lugar con una llave diminuta y accionó un interruptor en la parte posterior. 

-Dime, mi nombre es Ash.

Ash la miró y se negó incluso a abrir los labios. 

-Voy a buscar el remo, advirtió. 

Se cruzó de brazos con fuerza y la desafió con los ojos. Tuvo que golpearlo bastante fuerte para que reaccionara. Estaba apretando los dientes y apretando los ojos, pero luego se volvió demasiado y dejó escapar un grito. Solo que no fue un grito. Era solo aire. Hubo una sensación alarmante en su garganta, un zumbido entumecido, como cuando sus piernas se durmieron después de estar demasiado tiempo sentado, y eso lo asustó.

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí vamos! Mira aquí, Ash. Yo soy tu anfitrión. Harás lo que te diga, cuando te lo diga .-- Se apartó el flequillo humedecido de la frente.-Entonces, te lo diré de nuevo: Dime, mi nombre es Ash.

Con los ojos llenos de ira, Ash se juntó los labios. Respiró ruidosamente por la nariz y se preparó para más. La vida con la Sra. Maggie Steiner solo empeoró. Lo mantuvo en el cuello durante horas, incluso días seguidos. No hizo nada para evitar que comiera o bebiera, por muy incómodo que fuera, por lo que no fue inusualmente cruel, dijo. Y ella solo lo golpeó usando métodos autorizados por CFCA, así que eso también estaba bien. Después de todo, era por su propio bien. Protegido dócil, anfitrión feliz. Anfitrión feliz, protegido feliz. ¿Ves? Todo fue por él. "El sistema de protegidos", le enseñó, "es la evolución moderna de una tradición británica muy antigua y honrada. Hace mil años, había señores y siervos. Hace doscientos años, amos y esclavos. Hace cien años, la élite y el trabajador. Ahora, tenemos anfitriones y protegidos. ¿Ves? Siempre una clase arriba, siempre una clase debajo. Es el orden natural de las cosas y necesitas saber cuál es tu lugar en él. El inferior respeta, sirve y obedece, el superior provee y protege. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, más feliz serás. Así que, de nuevo, repasemos las reglas de la casa. 

Lo sentó en una silla de madera en el centro de su estudio y le enseñó las reglas de la casa.

-Nunca, dijo, llames a un anfitrión por su nombre de pila. Eres inferior a él, y llamarlo por su nombre de pila es elevar tu estatus, asumir que eres tan respetable como él y no lo eres. Entonces. Dirígete siempre a tu anfitrión como señor o señorita o señora. Ella le sonrió. Aunque puedes llamarme Maggie.

-Sí, Maggie. Ella bajó un interruptor en su muñeca, que descansaba en su regazo. Puede llamarme Sra. Maggie.

-¿Sra. Maggie?

Volvió a bajar el interruptor. Le dolió tanto que pensó que estaba sangrando, pero cuando miró, la piel estaba simplemente llena de ronchas, no rota. 

-Puedes llamarme Margaret. 

-Gracias, señorita Steiner, no, dijo entre lágrimas. 

-Eso es mejor. Y recuerda: cualquier anfitrión que intente decirte lo contrario te está engañando, y obtendrás más de lo mismo.

Ella le enseñó que un protegido adecuado no ocupaba espacio a menos que se lo dieran a él: una habitación, una cama o un asiento a la mesa. No debía ingresar a los espacios del anfitrión, como dormitorios, ni usar la propiedad personal del anfitrión, como los teléfonos, ni manchar los espacios privados del anfitrión, como los baños. No debía estar inactivo y nunca se le debería pedir que se levantara de la cama por la mañana. Siempre debe comenzar sus quehaceres sin recordatorios ni quejas. Y si encontraba una hora desocupada, debía llenarla de laboriosidad, no de indolencia. Para construir su ética de trabajo, ella le hizo restregar cada centímetro de linóleo con un cepillo de dientes y vinagre, y cuando lo hiciera, que lo hiciera de nuevo, y cuando lo hiciera, que lo hiciera de nuevo, hasta que le dolieran las manos y las rodillas y los cortes en sus manos por el interruptor le escocían por el vinagre, y sus ojos ardían por frotárselos accidentalmente por el cansancio. Cuando él se quejaba, ella lo obligaba a beber, y luego volvía al cuello o lo golpeaban con el interruptor o la paleta. Para enseñarle disciplina, lo hizo pararse con los ojos vendados en medio de una habitación con una taza medidora llena de agua en la cabeza, durante horas, a veces todo el día, y si se movía un ápice, el agua se derramaba. La primera vez, cuando ella le dio la espalda, se lo bebió todo. Para eso, lo obligaron a usar zapatos de pellizco durante una semana. Siempre recordaría cómo una de sus uñas de los pies se ponía morada y cómo pasaban semanas antes de que volviera a verse normal. Nunca entendió cómo este ejercicio tenía la intención de enseñarle algo. Para frenar sus deseos naturales, ella le mostró fotografías gráficas de mujeres desnudas en posiciones explícitas, insistiendo en que mirara, y cada vez que lo hacía, el interruptor bajaba a sus manos.

-Recuerdas el pinchazo en tu mano, dijo, cada vez que piensas en una mujer como un objeto sexual, cada vez que piensas en tocarte a ti mismo. 

Ella lo hizo ducharse con agua fría todos los días y usar ropa interior hecha de arpillera.

Odiaba a Maggie Steiner, tal vez más de lo que odiaba a Wendell y Peter, y la culpa de odiar lo consumía, porque le enseñaron que odiar estaba mal. Estaba mal tener pensamientos desagradables sobre el anfitrión o la situación de uno. Estaba mal desear algo mejor de lo que uno tenía. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía evitar esos pensamientos, y solo odiaba más, lo que solo aumentaba su ira, lo que solo lo hacía arremeter más, lo que hacía que ella lo golpeara más, lo que lo hacía odiarla más. Habían pasado seis meses y todavía no estaba curado. Doce meses, había dicho, y luego lo enviaría de regreso a los Hastings. No podía soportar la idea. Seis meses más con ella. Volviendo a los Hastings. Ser custodiado por Wendell Hastings de por vida. Simplemente no podía soportarlo. Quería a mamá y estaba muerta. Quería a Harry y ella se había desvanecido. Todo lo que quedaba de ellos era Dover. Quería Dover. El mar y los dientes de león y los zapatos rojos que le pertenecían. Soñaba con ello tanto de día como de noche, con los ojos abiertos y cerrados, hasta que una noche, con el estómago vacío y las palmas de las manos doloridas, decidió que estaba cansado de soñar. El corrió.

***

Las calles estaban llenas de gente al mediodía cuando John se abría camino a casa desde una librería. Ésa había sido la sugerencia del señor Holmes. Las bibliotecas estaban muy bien, pero esos libros tenían que ser devueltos. ¿Y si realmente te gustara uno? ¿Y si quisieras conservarlo siempre? Un hombre de letras, dijo Holmes, debería tener sus libros favoritos en el estante de su propia casa, para leerlos cuando quiera. Entonces, insistió en que John comprara los libros que quisiera para los suyos y los cargara en la tarjeta de cuenta. Así que ahora, bajo un brazo, llevaba una copia nueva de un libro titulado Los tres mosqueteros. Él y el señor Holmes habían visto la película la noche anterior, que John había disfrutado bastante, pero que el señor Holmes se había quejado se desviaba demasiado del material original, y los intereses de John estaban aguijoneados. Quería conocer la verdadera historia por sí mismo. El libro era largo y la letra pequeña, pero estaba decidido a terminarlo algún día. Tenía la intención de regresar directamente a Baker Street, pero un vendedor en una esquina le llamó la atención y se detuvo. El quiosco era como los que vendían periódicos, libros de bolsillo y dulces, pero en lugar de libros, éste estaba vendiendo… ¿juegos? La atención de John había sido captada porque reconoció la caja de Acorazados, y cuando miró más de cerca, vio algunos otros que reconoció (Operación, Cluedo y el de los hipopótamos y canicas que tanto destrozaron al Sr. Holmes), pero la mayoría eran desconocidos para él. No tenía idea de que existían tantos tipos de juegos. 

-Pareces un hombre al que le gustan sus juegos. 

John asintió tímidamente. El vendedor salió de detrás del tabique, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Era un tipo corpulento con barba oscura y una camiseta negra que decía La razón por la que tengo amigos es para poder vencerlos en riesgo. John estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por saber eso. Le gustaba poder leer camisetas ahora. Ven, amigo. El hombre extendió un brazo, como para invitarlo a entrar en un palacio. 'Hablemos.' Veinte minutos después, John dejó al vendedor cargando una caja que era sorprendentemente pesada para su tamaño, su corazón latía con fuerza ante la compra impulsiva. El señor Holmes le había concedido específicamente permiso para comprar libros, comestibles y cosas por el estilo. ¿Pero juegos? ¿Cuarenta libras por un juego eran mucho dinero? Quizás debería haberlo consultado primero con el señor Holmes y volver más tarde. Solo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y de que el señor Holmes no se enojara.

¡Está bien, lo está! John se dijo a sí mismo mientras giraba por Baker Street. El señor Holmes no se enojó, no con él. Estaría bien. Y si no… No, deja de pensar de esa manera. Nunca te ha pegado, y no es de los que empiezan ahora, no por esto. Además, lo había comprado pensando en el señor Holmes. Todos estos meses y el señor Holmes le había dado tanto. No tenía nada que devolver a cambio. Pero un juego nuevo, bueno, era el tipo de cosas que hacían juntos, jugar. Sería divertido aprender uno que fuera nuevo para ambos. De hecho, cuando llegó a la puerta principal del 221, estaba tan convencido del inevitable deleite del señor Holmes que no podía esperar para entrar y compartir lo que había encontrado. Dejó que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él y se apresuró a subir las escaleras, pero en el primer rellano se detuvo. Hubo voces en la habitación. El señor Holmes, como se esperaba, pero también el de otra persona. 

-Todas estas tonterías de jugar a las casitas. No aguantará, ya sabes. Hubo una pausa. "Estás siendo ingenuo", continuó el extraño, si esperas un final de cuento de hadas. 

John subió las escaleras, preparado para ir directamente a su habitación si era necesario. 

-Sé que no estoy en un cuento de hadas, replicó el señor Holmes. 

-¿Sabes? Si lo fuera, imagino que le habrían dejado una casa mucho antes. 

De repente, la voz del señor Holmes retumbó. 

-¡Entra, John! Mi hermano se estaba yendo. 

John saltó, sin darse cuenta de que lo habían visto. Avergonzado, cruzó suavemente el umbral, pero no más. Al ver al señor Holmes mayor de pie en medio de la sala de estar con su traje de tres piezas, y al señor Holmes más joven, también, con chaqueta de traje y cabello cuidadosamente arreglado, de repente se sintió tonto por haber traído a casa algo tan infantil como un juego, y trató de esconderlo detrás de su pierna.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué tienes ahí? Preguntó el mayor.

-Juega bien, Mycroft, dijo el Sr. Holmes. 

Luego le sonrió a John y cruzó la habitación. Tener al señor Holmes más cerca, de pie entre él y el mayor Holmes, lo relajó. No había visto al hermano de su anfitrión desde Navidad y el encuentro le había preocupado mucho. El hombre era corpulento e importante y parecía no preocuparse por los protegidos como John, del tipo que viene de perreras. Es más, sabía cosas, cosas de su registro permanente. ¿Había venido para asegurarse de que se desharía de John? Su propio Sr. Holmes lo había desengañado rotundamente de ese miedo, pero verlo de nuevo puso a John de nuevo en el borde.

-¿Puedo ver? - preguntó el señor Holmes.

John tragó y le pasó el juego de mesa a su anfitrión. 

-Mayhap Mansion Murder Mystery, leyó el señor Holmes en voz alta. 

El juego de repente sonó increíblemente estúpido. 

-Pensé, -dijo John en voz baja, tímidamente, como si pudiera evitar que el señor Mycroft Holmes escuchara por casualidad-, que sería como resolver sus casos.   
La sonrisa del señor Holmes se ensanchó cuando John habló.   
-Bueno, bueno, bueno, dijo mientras giraba la caja en sus manos. -Qué inteligente de tu parte. Y mira eso. De tres a seis jugadores. Mycroft, te quedas a tomar el té. 

El mayor Holmes farfulló. ¿Perdón?

-Pondré la tetera. Tú y John, les devolvió el juego, aprenderán las reglas y prepararán el tablero. 

Mientras el señor Holmes preparaba el té y los sándwiches, John se sentó con el rostro enrojecido en la mesa frente al señor Holmes mayor para abrir la caja y sacar todos las piezas. Las instrucciones eran largas y complicadas, y tenía más partes que cualquier otro juego que hubiera jugado antes. Con cada segundo que pasaba, se arrepintió cada vez más de comprar el juego. Le tomaría toda la tarde leer el cómo hacerlo, y mucho menos jugar el juego en sí. El señor Mycroft Holmes se había encargado de abrir todas las bolsitas de plástico y clasificar las fichas y las tarjetas, pero John sintió los ojos condenatorios del hombre fijos en él y los suyos se nublaron mientras trataba de concentrarse en la página 1 del manual. No podía pensar. Las palabras eran onduladas y apenas podía pronunciar una oración. Era como si toda su práctica hubiera sido en vano. Lo estaba arruinando y ni siquiera habían comenzado. Esto no fue nada divertido. 

-Dámelo aquí, dijo el mayor, arrancando el manual de sus manos. "Clasifica las cartas".

Cuando regresó el Sr. Holmes, el otro Sr. Holmes se lanzó a una rápida explicación de las reglas. Hablaba tan rápido y con palabras tan grandes que John comenzó a entrar en pánico. Su propio Sr. Holmes nunca hizo que un juego pareciera tan imposible. No podía explicarlo, pero sentía que estaba siendo juzgado, y si no mostraba su propia inteligencia lo suficientemente pronto, habría problemas por parte del hombre importante. Entonces el señor Holmes lo miró a los ojos y le guiñó un ojo. Fue suficiente. Entendió: el señor Holmes lo ayudaría a salir adelante. Empezaron a jugar. El personaje asignado al azar de John, representado por una pequeña ficha verde, se llamaba Cornelius Forrester, un profesor de antigüedades que se especializaba en talismanes del antiguo Egipto (John no sabía qué era un talismán y esperaba que no resultara demasiado importante; si hubieran estado solos, habría preguntado, pero no con el mayor presente). El Sr. Holmes, la ficha azul, se convirtió en Luke Winters, un investigador paranormal con una propensión a comunicarse con los recientemente fallecidos. Y el Sr. Holmes el Viejo era una ficha amarilla llamada Suzy McGill, una niñera de quince años que conocía todos los chismes de la ciudad. Frunció el ceño ante su tarea, pero tomó su turno primero. El asesinato de un personaje no asignado (en este caso, una ficha púrpura apodada Hester Johannessen, curadora de artefactos antiguos) comenzó el juego, y después de cada ronda completa, los jugadores experimentaron peligros paranormales, contratiempos monstruosos y graves desgracias mientras maniobraban alrededor del tablero, recogiendo pistas, dejando atrás a los fantasmas, luchando contra demonios y burlándose unos de otros, cada uno con la intención de resolver el asesinato, atrapar al asesino y restaurar la mansión a un estado de paz. El señor Holmes el Viejo, ahora en la cocina del mayordomo, sacó una tarjeta. 

-Te caes por una trampilla y te golpeas la cabeza al bajar. Mientras estás inconsciente, los espíritus traviesos te transportan de regreso al principio. Mueve tu ficha y pierde un turno. ¡Oh, maldito infierno! ¡Este es el tercer turno que he perdido! ¿Quién barajó estos?

-Cállate, estás inconsciente, dijo el señor Holmes. John, tu turno.

John se había estado dirigiendo al ático durante tres vueltas ahora, para recoger Old Granny's Key, y todo lo que necesitaba era sacar un cuatro. Sacó un dos y sacó una carta de la desgracia.   
-Oyes un tum-tum… ul… tumultyooo—.

-Tumultuoso, dijo el señor Holmes el Viejo refunfuñó, con los brazos cruzados enfadado por la pérdida de su turno. 

-Inconsciente, le recordó el señor Holmes.

-Ruidos tumultuosos, continuó John, por encima de tu cabeza. De repente, nubes oscuras… Empezar a.. roll, no, r-roil? turbulencia… ¿Qué es roil? 

-Como girar y rizar, un movimiento giratorio. 

-¿No, como, real? ¿Como el rey?

Mycroft suspiró con impaciencia. -Se escribe de manera diferente, dijo Holmes, disparando dagas a su hermano.

-Oh. Roil en el. . . seeel—.

-Techo, intervino el señor Holmes el Viejo.   
El señor Holmes pateó al señor Holmes debajo de la mesa.

-… en el techo como humo. A continuación, sabes, hay un… aplauso de… t-, quiero decir, trueno… y luego es un d — de— delooo… ¿diluvio? Diluvio.

-Diluvio, afirmó el señor Holmes. Es como un aguacero. Lluvia suficiente para provocar inundaciones. Vamos, entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

-Perder un turno, espero, dijo el Sr. Holmes el Viejo.

Pero la atención de John había captado la palabra. Diluvio repitió. Luego hizo clic. 

-¡Eso es! ¡Señor, esa es la palabra! El señor James dijo que era del Del... 

De repente, se interrumpió. El señor Holmes el Viejo descruzó los brazos y se inclinó hacia delante con las manos en las rodillas. 

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, señor.

-Compañía equivocada, algo incorrecto que decir. 

Deseó haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para guardárselo para sí mismo, y recordarlo para más tarde, cuando estuvieran solos de nuevo.

-No, no, estabas diciendo… Los ojos del señor Holmes el Viejo estaban fijos en él como si fuera la primera vez que realmente miraba y notaba que John estaba en la habitación. Y que su rostro estaba lleno de cucarachas.   
-¿Qué sabes sobre el DULUGE?

-No sé nada, señor.

John inclinó la cabeza y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no encogerse en su silla.

-¿Quién es este James? Sherlock, ¿de qué está hablando? Hazle responder. 

-¿De qué estás hablando, Mycroft? - dijo el señor Holmes inocentemente, buscando los dados. "Ahora, para entrar en ese sótano para hablar con Spooky Spike." Sacudió los dados en su mano.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Haz que tu protegido me responda! 

El señor Holmes golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado. Todos los pedazos saltaron, y John con ellos.

-No le doy órdenes a John. No soy su amo. Sin embargo, lo apoyaré para que te eche del piso por ser tan irrespetuoso, si así lo desea. Esta es su casa, no la tuya, y un invitado no exige nada a su anfitrión —señaló a John con los dados— mientras está en su casa. ¿Dónde están tus modales? 

John palideció, mirando entre los hermanos, vacilando entre el terror y el asombro. ¿El señor Holmes acababa de llamar a John anfitrión?

-Ahora, desde donde estoy sentado, solo estás tratando de distraerte del hecho de que estás perdiendo, y John está a cuatro vueltas de resolver todo el asunto. ¿Realmente puedes ser tan infantil que no soportas perder?   
-Le has estado ayudando, acusó el señor Holmes, el mayor. 

-Apenas. No permitimos hacer trampa en esta casa. ¿Nosotros, John? John negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué pasa si uno de nosotros hace trampa?

-Tiene que lavar los platos, dijo John. 

-Así es. 

El señor Holmes miraba a su hermano desde todos los ámbitos. 

-No hay rey de este castillo. Somos gobernantes conjuntos. Entonces, juntos, hacemos las reglas. Cualquiera que esté bajo este techo debe respetarlos. Sin excepciones. Ni en esta mesa, ni en ningún lado. ¿Correcto?

-Bien, repitió John.

-Y tú, hermano mío, estás inconsciente. Y las reglas establecen, no hablar mientras estés desmayado. Página 9. Lo leíste tú mismo. Acepta tu penalización y devuelve un Chance Medallion a la pila. 

-El señor Holmes el Viejo frunció el ceño, pero tiró el medallón que había adquirido hacía tres turnos en la pila de donde lo había tomado.   
-Además, tú debes lavar los platos después del partido, agregó el Sr. Holmes, y lanzó los dados. 

Para su gran sorpresa, John ganó el primer juego. Nunca había jugado antes, nunca, ¡y había ganado! El Sr. Holmes el Viejo estaba tan molesto que insistió en jugar otra ronda, lo que el Sr. Holmes concedió, aunque solo después de que su hermano mayor lavara los platos. De hecho, era algo extraño estar en la sala de estar sin nada que hacer más que reiniciar el tablero mientras un invitado trabajaba en la cocina. Eso hizo que John se sintiera incómodo. Pero el señor Holmes siguió sonriéndole, y siguió adelante como si no pasara nada, y cuando el señor Holmes el Viejo regresó, volvieron a jugar y con mucho menos alboroto. El Sr. Holmes ganó ese. 

-Muy bien, me voy, dijo su hermano. Mientras se levantaba y se arreglaba la camisa, dijo: Juego de azar, eso es lo que era. Sin pensar realmente, solo elecciones afortunadas. 

-John, ¿ya te ha presentado mi hermano la diplomacia?

John vio al señor Holmes poner los ojos en blanco, pero sonreía con satisfacción mientras recogía las piezas para volver a la caja. 

-No señor. ¿Es un juego? 

-En efecto. Se basa en la estrategia. La próxima vez, jugaremos a la diplomacia. 

-Suena muy divertido, dijo el señor Holmes, sonriendo a su hermano. 

El señor Holmes el Viejo se limitó a gruñir. Se despidió y el señor Holmes estiró las manos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas delante de él. Él rió entre dientes.  
-Bien hecho, le dijo a John. 

-¿Señor?

-Le gustas.

-¿En serio?

-Es la forma más segura de conquistar a mi hermano: vencerlo en un juego de mesa. Aunque, para ser justos, basta con jugar. Mycroft tiene debilidad por los juegos.

John estaba perplejo. -No parecía gustarle mucho, señor.

El señor Holmes sonrió. –Es un poco de frío, te lo aseguro. Pero créeme, le agradas. El señor Holmes parecía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, pero añadió: —No hay ninguna obligación de tu parte. ¿Lo sabes bien? Siéntete libre de pensar que es un viejo barmpot gruñón.

John no estaba muy seguro de lo que pensaba. El Sr. Holmes mayor era muy afilado y tan pronto como te miraba te aplastaría. Eso parecía. Todo lo que sabía con certeza era que le gustaba ser querido. Era suficiente para agradar al señor Holmes, y también le gustaba mucho que la señora Hudson le agradara. En realidad, dos personas que lo querían eran más de lo que se merecía. Todavía. Pensar que él también podría gustarle a alguien más, aunque sea un poco, era como un poco de crema extra en su café. Sabía bien. Realmente bueno.

-Ahora bien, dijo el señor Holmes, acerca de este repentino diluvio.

***

Ash robó dos cajas de galletas, un frasco de aceitunas, otro de melocotones, media bolsa de patatas fritas y lo que quedaba de una barra de pan, lo echó todo en una funda de almohada, le torció el cuello y se lo echó al hombro. La puerta de entrada estaba cerrada con cerrojo y todas las ventanas tenían rejas, pero la Sra. Maggie Steiner se había olvidado de la pequeña ventana en el baño del anfitrión sobre la bañera. Mientras ella dormía, él se puso de puntillas en la bañera y abrió la pequeña ventana. Dejó caer su saco por la abertura. Luego se incorporó y salió. Él también era diminuto. Dover era un pueblo costero. Sabía eso. También sabía que Nueva Bretaña era una isla. Entonces, aunque no sabía exactamente dónde estaba o cómo llegar allí, razonó que todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir caminando en una dirección hasta llegar al mar, y luego caminar por la orilla hasta llegar a Dover. Seguro que lo reconocería. Lo vio con bastante frecuencia en sus sueños. Entonces empezó a caminar. En la medida de lo posible, se mantuvo alejado de las carreteras principales y se escondió en las sombras. Viajó por la luna, no por el sol. Era más fácil esconderse de miradas hostiles por la noche y, en cualquier caso, si no seguía moviéndose se congelaría. Durante el día, encontró lugares para esconderse y dormir, en montones de basura cuando todavía estaba en la ciudad, pero cuando la ciudad se hundió en campo abierto, durmió en los campos y bajo los árboles y una vez en un granero. Después de solo unos días, se había comido todo el contenido de su saco y comenzó a hurgar en busca de comida desechada de los contenedores detrás de los bares y una vez cortó una manga de galletas de una tienda.

Él tenía miedo. Sabía adónde iba, pero no cómo llegar ni cuánto tardaría. Tenía miedo de ser visto por la gente: la patrulla de barrio, los policías, las monjas, cualquiera que pudiera identificarlo por el barrio de fugitivos que era. Había dejado atrás las pulseras, pero seguro que solo había que mirarlo para saberlo. Pensó que podrían cazarlo con perros, o que podría ser atacado por zorros u osos, o que sería pisoteado por caballos o aplastado por automóviles o aplastado por trenes, si no tenía cuidado. A pesar de todo, sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido y que no podía expresar con palabras, pero que mantenía sus pies en movimiento. En cualquier momento, podría llegar a la cima de una colina o atravesar los árboles, y entonces lo vería: un amplio mar azul grisáceo de aguas tranquilas, un lugar al que una vez había llamado hogar. Lo atraparon cerca de Maidstone. Un vicario rural lo vio primero, acurrucado debajo de un arco de piedra en el cementerio de la iglesia temprano en la mañana. El vicario lo llevó a la cocina de la iglesia, lo hartó y llamó a las autoridades. No se lo devolvieron a la Sra. Maggie Steiner, aunque, por la forma en que lo escuchó, ella estaba solicitando que regresara y que lo aclarara. Pero él era un corredor, y los corredores tenían que ser tratados de otra manera. Lo llevaron a toda velocidad lejos del mar, a un lugar llamado Six Mile Bottom, donde una gran granja se convirtió en su nueva residencia. Allí, sujetaron ambos tobillos con ataduras acolchadas con una cadena recubierta de plástico que corría entre ellos, lo que le dio unos veinte centímetros de holgura. Lo llamaron cojear, lo que le impedía correr en absoluto. De hecho, no podía dar ni un paso normal. Todo lo que podía hacer era arrastrar los pies y saltar escaleras arriba y abajo.

-Tres meses, le dijeron. -Tres meses trabajarás en esta granja. Durante el día, usarás ese cojeo. Por la noche, sus piernas estarán restringidas a su cama y su puerta cerrada. Después de tres meses, evaluaremos si aún tiene riesgo de fuga. Era una granja de rehabilitación para protegidos descarriados, todos varones, de doce a diecisiete años, lo que lo convertía no solo en el detenido más nuevo sino, a los trece años, también en el más joven en ese momento. Para nombrarlo, sacaron un papelito de un frasco junto a la puerta de la casa principal. Teóricamente, el frasco contenía hasta cincuenta nombres. En el momento de su llegada, veintidós estaban en uso. Se llamaba Bruno. El último Bruno, dijeron, había mejorado lo suficiente como para enviarlo de regreso con su familia anfitriona, ¿y no era eso algo a lo que aspirar? El nuevo Bruno pensaba de otra manera, pero se guardaba sus oscuros pensamientos.

No todos eran corredores. Algunos de ellos eran destructores, otros luchadores, algunos ladrones y otros pervertidos. Si continuaban en sus caminos descarriados y hasta la edad adulta, se les advirtió, habría diferentes consecuencias por sus crímenes. No sabían qué. Solo podían especular. Pero sus castigos en la granja eran suficientes por ahora. Los corredores iban cojeando; los destructores tenían los ojos vendados; drogaron a los combatientes; los ladrones fueron encadenados; y los pervertidos fueron reprimidos. Durante sus primeros tres meses en la granja, las restricciones nunca se levantaron. Después de tres meses, hubo una evaluación, momento en el cual muchos de los niños fueron liberados de las restricciones y, en cambio, se les permitió simplemente trabajar. Todos trabajaron. Era una granja en funcionamiento, y había mucho que hacer: plantar y podar y cavar y ordeñar y alimentar y parir y cocinar y limpiar y construir y cavar; los muchachos lo hacían todo, bajo la atenta mirada de los capataces, de los cuales había eran pocos. El director rara vez estaba presente. Era un hombre de Oxford, decían, y pasaba la mayor parte de sus días en un mundo académico, lo que, para los chicos, lo hacía tan misterioso como un mago. Empezaron a llamarlo Oz, una referencia que Bruno no entendía. Para él, Oz era solo una palabra divertida. Los primeros tres meses de trabajo de Bruno se dedicó a alimentar, ordeñar y limpiar los desechos de las vacas. Cada mañana a las cuatro, se despertaba con el sonido de un reloj despertador, tocaba una campana para que lo abrieran de los postes de la cama y se dirigía cojeando hacia el establo donde dieciséis vacas esperaban a ser ordeñadas. Al principio, era lento y torpe y le tenía miedo a las vacas. El ordeño le llevó horas y horas y dejó sus manos entumecidas y doloridas durante horas más. Pero con el tiempo, se fue acostumbrando y lo que antes le tomaba toda la mañana ahora podía terminarlo en menos de cuatro horas, y descubrió que estaba bastante satisfecho con su tarea. El granero estaba en silencio y no le importaba el olor. Más bien, lo encontró abono terroso y dulce como el heno, casi agradable. A él también le gustaban las vacas. Fueron llamados por números, pero a él les dio el nombre de las flores que crecían en el invernadero: rosa, peonía, lila, amapola, tulipán, dedalera, diente de león, campanilla azul, madreselva, lirio, margarita, buey, muérdago, hiedra, lúpulo , y, su favorito, Cowslip (que pensó que era inteligente, una pequeña broma privada que solo él apreciaba). Las vacas lo saludaban todas las mañanas con un coro de mugidos. No lo juzgaron, ni se burlaron de él, ni lo odiaron. Les agradaba. Al menos, imaginaba que les agradaba, incluso lo preferían. Y él mismo le gustaba bastante.

Estaba tan satisfecho con su asignación en el granero que dejó de preocuparse por los problemas. Estaba acostumbrado. No se quejó. Incluso pensó que correr era lo mejor que había hecho en su vida, si eso significaba que terminaría aquí. Quizás, pensó, podría quedarse. Podría ser un protegido de granja, toda su vida, y cuidar de las vacas. Y si era muy bueno, tal vez algún día, los capataces lo llevarían al mar, solo para mirar y saber que era real. Los otros chicos se dieron cuenta de su satisfacción y estaban celosos. No era justo, se quejaban, que Bruno llegara a un lugar que le gustaba. Eso no fue un castigo. Y si los capataces no lo arreglaban y le asignaban tareas más duras (tal vez trabajando en el campo o construyendo cercas bajo el sol ardiente), entonces ellos mismos encontrarían formas de castigarlo. Entonces comenzaron a burlarse de él escondiendo su plato para que no pudiera comer, llamándolo Bungo o Bufter y golpeándolo cuando los supervisores no estaban mirando. Nadie levantó una ceja. Después de todo, no era raro que los chicos llegaran a desayunar con los labios partidos y los ojos negros. El trabajo agrícola era un trabajo duro y el trabajo duro dejaba marcas. Cuando eso no cambió nada, tomaron medidas más drásticas. Habían pasado casi tres meses y Bruno estaba a sólo cuatro días de su evaluación. Una mañana como cualquier otra, se despertó y tocó el timbre y un capataz lo abrió de la cama. Se vistió, le colocaron el cojeo y le dieron un panecillo para el desayuno, que comió mientras avanzaba lentamente por el campo segado hacia el granero. Solo unas pocas mañanas más, y se vería liberado del cojeo y volvería a caminar con normalidad. Se preguntó si las vacas notarían el cambio en su fortuna y se alegrarían por él. Agarró la gran puerta del granero y tiró, el familiar aroma del heno y el estiércol lo envolvió, y las vacas comenzaron su coro de saludo. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la luz, y mucho menos el taburete y el cubo, fue atacado. Los chicos cayeron sobre él y le taparon la boca con un trapo para ahogar sus gritos. Luego lo arrastraron pateando y retorciéndose a lo largo del granero. En un establo vacío, lo sujetaron, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas tan separadas como lo permitía el cojeo, un niño a cada miembro y otro a horcajadas para mantenerlo en el suelo cubierto de paja. Otro sostenía un hacha.

Pensó que iba a morir. Pero no le cortaron la cabeza. No, un chico mayor lo bajó con las cadenas entre sus piernas. Una vez más, el estridente sonido metálico del hacha de metal pesado contra el cojeo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¡Unos pocos días más! ¡Solo unos días más y estaría libre de eso! ¡Qué estaban haciendo! Lo sacaron del granero, lo sacaron por la parte de atrás y, en un grupo, lo llevaron a los árboles, más y más adentro del bosque. Estaban jadeando, sudando, jurando el uno al otro que se apresuraran, que se callaran, que lo callaran. ¿A dónde lo llevaban? ¿Por qué? Pero cada intento de preguntar y cada lucha se encontró con puños en la cara y el estómago y un desgarro en sus extremidades hasta que finalmente, lo que se sintió a millas de la granja, lo arrojaron al suelo del bosque. Aún estaba oscuro. Incluso si el sol estuviera saliendo, lo cual no era así, el bosque permanecería en la sombra. Pero tenían una antorcha y lo apuntaron. Arrugaron la manga izquierda de su camisa hasta su brazo e iluminaron su tatuaje de registro. Si decían algo, él nunca podría recordarlo, porque un pánico candente se había apoderado de su mente. Lo que siempre recordaría fue el fuego. ¿Quién iba a saber que una llama tan pequeña de uno de los encendedores de cigarrillos del supervisor podría doler tanto? Fue un dolor punzante, cortante y penetrante cuando sostuvieron el diminuto fuego en su muñeca para derretir el tatuaje. Vio su propia piel burbujear y gotear mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y sus dientes desgarraban el trapo que aún tenía en la boca. De repente, se detuvieron. Se bajaron de él y corrieron, el rayo de la antorcha rebotando entre los árboles. Unas horas después, los capataces lo encontraron con el uso de perros rastreadores. Vagaba por el bosque, perdido y sangrando. Arrastraba cadenas a su paso, enredadas con ramitas y hojas. El cojeo estaba roto y caminaba con paso pesado como si sus tobillos estuvieran hechos de fideos mojados.

Habiendo descubierto el hacha en el granero, lo acusaron de romper su propio cojeo. Habiendo encontrado el encendedor en el bosque, lo condenaron por quemar su propio tatuaje. El creyó que corría, de nuevo, y no quiso escuchar sus protestas ni sus defensas, pero lo castigó con el triple de su tiempo en un nuevo cojeo de acero. Lo marcaron con un nuevo tatuaje que no pudo ver, colocado en la parte posterior de su cuello. Ya no ordeñaba las vacas, sino que cavaba zanjas para drenar desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, de modo que le dolía la espalda y le ampollaban las manos, y todo el tiempo la cojera le agobiaba en mente, cuerpo y espíritu. 

***

El Sr. Holmes se sentó en su silla, sosteniendo su violín como una guitarra y tocando las cuerdas distraídamente mientras John, sentado frente a él, se desplazaba lentamente por su teléfono con intensa concentración. Los casos se estaban acumulando en la bandeja de entrada del Sr. Holmes en su sitio web. El Sr. Holmes ya había borrado los aburridos. El resto lo dejó para que John lo escogiera. John se pasó la lengua por los labios y leyó en voz alta el que le parecía más extraño.

-Mi marido son tres personas, leyó lentamente. 'Nosotros hemos estado… mar— casado por dos años, y he notado que tiene tres dis— dis… estaño… tinkt… patrones distintos de… lunares en su piel. Me voy… loco? Mir hacia arriba. ¿Qué piensa, señor Holmes?

-Trillizos, dijo el señor Holmes al instante. Idéntico, obviamente. Ocurre en uno de cada medio millón de nacimientos. ¿Se casó con trillizos? ¿Y ella no lo sabe? Evidentemente no. Esa es la parte fácil. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿por qué está mintiendo? ¿Qué tiene que esconder?

-No lo sé, señor.   
Los dedos del señor Holmes tamborilearon con entusiasmo en el violín.   
-¿Vamos a averiguarlo?   
Fue emocionante volver a ocuparnos de los casos con el Sr. Holmes. Después de la última, John se había preguntado si alguna vez lo volverían a invitar y temía que su mala gestión a raíz del revés en el banco hubiera arruinado la fe del señor Holmes en él. Pero solo esta semana, habían salido tres veces, entre lecciones de lectura y escritura, excursiones a museos y salidas al parque para ayudar a ejercitar su pierna, dijo Holmes, y resolvieron tres casos, y cada uno había sido increíble. El Sr. Holmes fue asombroso. Tan asombroso que John tuvo que escribir sobre eso esa noche en su diario:   
24 de julio de 2031 Mister Homes y yo resolvimos un caso hoy. Fue un esfuerzo. Me tenía perplejo, pero Mister Homes era brillante. Después de eso, me dijo que lo había solucionado incluso antes de que la mujer terminara de contar su historia. La dejó terminar como una kurtisy. Creo que fue amable. Aquí está lo feliz…

-Vamos a entrar a la casa, dijo el Sr. Holmes, tomando una esquina, sin que ellos sepan quiénes somos. Así que primero. Esposas.  
John ni siquiera lo cuestionó más. Cuando el señor Holmes le dijo que se quitara las pulseras, lo hizo. El señor Holmes se los guardó en el bolsillo.

-Bueno. Ahora. Golpéame en la cara. Y volvió la mejilla hacia John, una invitación.

John se sobresaltó. Retrocedió un paso. 

-¿Señor?

-Está bastante bien. Voy a tocar el timbre con el pretexto de necesitar atención médica menor y autoadministrada. Solo necesito un brillante para llevar a cabo la historia. Continúa entonces.

Pero John estaba horrorizado y solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

-Créeme, John, está bien. Sé cómo recibir un puñetazo. Aquí mismo, hazlo lo mejor que puedas ".

-No, señor, murmuró John, dando otro paso atrás. 

No podía creer lo que el señor Holmes le pedía que hiciera, no el señor Holmes. La gente golpea cuando está enojada, porque necesita dar una lección o castigar por sus malas acciones. Fue odioso, hiriente. No podía lastimar al señor Holmes. "No señor", susurró de nuevo. Sintió que podría simplemente llorar. ¿Por qué el señor Holmes quería que hiciera algo tan odioso?

-Oye, oye, dijo el señor Holmes, acercándose, descansando una mano en su hombro, luego tomando su mano, que John sostenía contra su propia mejilla, y apartándola de su cara para sostenerla. John ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había levantado el brazo. Pero pensó que podía sentir la sombra de un escozor en la mejilla. Su visión se nubló con los ojos húmedos.

-John, lo siento. No estaba pensando. Mira, olvidémonos de eso, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que me pegues. Porque no nos golpeamos, ¿verdad? Tú y yo, nunca hacemos eso.

John asintió, parpadeando rápidamente.

-¿Vas a estar bien?  
-Sí señor.

-¿Deberíamos hacer este caso otro día?

-No señor, estoy bien. Promesa.

-Bueno. Entonces —el señor Holmes dejó caer la mano—, propongamos un plan mejor. 

Al señor Holmes no le tomó mucho tiempo, no encontrar un camino para entrar a la casa (calambres de estómago), ni explorar la casa, después de haber pedido usar el baño y dejar que John hiciera una pequeña charla con el señor Liam Lindley, a quien habían apodado —Sólo entre los dos — el Hombre Topo. La señora Cynthia Lindley no estaba en casa, pero sí en la sala, un hombre adulto llamado Finn. El corazón de John latía con fuerza todo el tiempo, temiendo que pudiera decir algo estúpido o revelar su investigación, o dejar escapar que él también era un protegido. Pero una pequeña charla fue bastante fácil. Limítese al tiempo, había sugerido Holmes. Es lo que todos compartimos en común. Entonces, desde algún lugar de la parte trasera de la casa, escucharon un grito triunfante. Se apresuraron a una habitación trasera donde el señor Holmes había descubierto una puerta engañosa en la pared detrás de un armario, y a través de la puerta, una habitación entera donde residía. .. dos Mr. Lindleys más. Los trillizos. El Sr. Holmes anunció quién era realmente y nombró a John su asistente, sin nombrarlo también su protegido, lo que agradó a John. Luego hizo sus acusaciones de que los tres fingían ser un solo hombre, Liam, y se turnaban para dormir con la señora Lindley. Exigió saber por qué, y las confesiones salieron. Al principio había sido una broma, salir con ella de uno en uno, esperando ver cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba saliendo con trillizos. Pero se habían enamorado de ella, los tres, y no podían decidir entre ellos quién debía ganar. Entonces, acordaron compartir, alternando semanas. Era un plan mal pensado, una artimaña que no podía durar para siempre, dos de ellos siempre escondidos y jugando videojuegos en una habitación secreta, alimentados por el protegido, que era el único que conocía la duplicidad… o mejor… ¿triplicidad? Luego la Sra. Lindley llegó a casa y, al ver el triple, dejó las compras a sus pies.

Una hora más tarde, en el largo camino a casa, John dijo:

-Solía pensar que la gente libre es bastante inteligente. Pero eso no fue muy inteligente en absoluto, lo que hicieron esos trillizos. ¿Cómo pueden pensar que podrían mantener ese tipo de mentira?

-Descubrirás que la mayoría de las personas son bastante estúpidas una vez que las conoce, dijo Holmes. Sin embargo, es más fácil con las barreras. 

-¿Cómo es que? Manteniéndolos encerrados. Como secretos. 

El señor Holmes aminoró el paso. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Una vez me mantuvieron así. Como un secreto. En una casa.

-¿Quieres decir… con Wilkes? 

Por un momento, John se sintió confundido. Entonces pensó. -Correcto. Sí, supongo que también fue así con el señor Wilkes. 

-¿Pero hubo otros tiempos? Otras veces lo estabas… ¿secretamente guardado?

Asintió lentamente, un poco receloso de las cosas que estaba diciendo ahora. No había querido hablar de cosas que sucedieron antes. No es que pensara que el señor Holmes pensaría mal de él; ya sabía que estaba a salvo de tal juicio. Aún así, generalmente mantenía estas cosas tan cerca de su pecho. ¿Cómo se había deslizado tan fácilmente a hablar de cosas tan perturbadoras?

¿Y no te sientes particularmente molesto? 

-Había, comenzó, una casa. Lejos de otras casas. Una casa secreta, con hijos secretos. Y anfitriones que… que no creo que fueran anfitriones en absoluto   
Por primera vez en su vida, contó la historia de Sam y Sal, y el Sr. Holmes escuchó. 

***

Después de un año de estar cojeando, Bruno nunca volvió a caminar igual. Llevaba tanto tiempo arrastrando los pies, favoreciendo una pierna sobre la otra para moverlo, que los movimientos repetitivos y la presión en los lugares equivocados le habían torcido el pie de modo que los dedos apuntaban hacia adentro y el hueso del tobillo sobresalía hacia afuera. Tenía un dolor sordo y persistente en el pie, agravado si intentaba correr. Pero sus días de carrera, evidentemente, habían terminado. Había aprendido la lección. No más correr. Permaneció en la finca durante tres años. Los chicos iban y venían. Algunos meses, la granja se llenó de protegidos rebeldes y se vació el frasco de nombres; otros meses, estaba tranquilo. Bruno no era el único protegido a largo plazo, pero era uno de los pocos, y no fue hasta los dieciséis que vinieron a verlo un día, mientras estaba recogiendo manzanas en el huerto, y le dijeron que a continuación mañana, se iba. Alguien estaba pagando mil libras por él porque era un buen trabajador. Era hora de que siguiera adelante. Su acto final fue devolver su nombre al frasco y dejó la granja sin nombre. El señor Whittaker, su nuevo anfitrión, era un hombre rechoncho de cabello canoso y unas gafas tan gruesas como una botella de vidrio perfilada con pesados marcos negros. Fue el carácter distintivo de esas especificaciones lo que se grabó en su memoria y, con el tiempo, sería lo único que recordaría de este anfitrión en particular, porque el día que lo sacaron de la granja, el señor Whittaker lo llevó directamente a Londres y a un edificio macizo hecho de ladrillo rojo y agujas y torres y amplios prados verdes. Whittaker dijo que era una universidad para mujeres, pero que las cocinas necesitaban trabajadores de ambos sexos. 

-Estamos aquí para una entrevista de trabajo, dijo el señor Whittaker. 

No pudieron caminar por ninguno de los senderos elegantes ni pasar por la estatua blanca en el medio del patio, sino que pasaron por una puerta y bajaron unos largos escalones hasta que llegaron a un sótano, pasaron por varias puertas y en llegaron por última vez a una habitación donde fueron invitados a tomar asiento.

-Estoy aquí para solicitar trabajo como lavaplatos, dijo el Sr. Whittaker. El hombre al otro lado de la mesa asintió, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el protegido del Sr. Whittaker y viceversa. 

-Trabajo previo ¿historia?

-Trabajo agrícola, y muy bueno en eso. Soy un caballo de batalla, te lo digo. Dame todas las horas que puedas.

-¿Y eres de buen temperamento?"

-El mejor. Estoy muy tranquilo y respetuoso.

-¿Algún mal hábito? ¿Fumar, beber, algo de esa naturaleza?

-De ningún modo. No nos dejaron fumar en la granja.

-¿Necesitará alojamiento y comidas?

-Sí, gracias.

Al fin, el protegido se dio cuenta de que el señor Whittaker no hablaba de sí mismo, sino de su protegido, como si tuviera la voz de su protegido. Este era un trabajo para el protegido. Trabajo de protegido. Incluso el protegido sabía que tal cosa no era legal. Estrictamente hablando. La granja era una cosa, sancionada por el gobierno, rehabilitadora, no remunerada. Esto era otra cosa.

-Trabajará desde las seis de la mañana hasta las dos de la tarde, dijo el hombre al que llegaría a conocer como el señor Reid, el director de la cocina, -y de nuevo desde las cuatro hasta las once, siete días a la semana. Te pagaré a razón de cuatro libras la hora.

-Muy agradecido.

-Firma aquí.

El señor Whittaker firmó con su propio nombre y envió a su protegido a trabajar en su lugar. Todas las ganancias, por supuesto, fueron directamente a la cuenta del banco anfitrión.

El nuevo lavavajillas se llamó Scrubs.

Scrubs era un buen trabajador. Lavar los platos era fácil, nada como cavar zanjas. Ese había sido un trabajo agotador, hecho aún más difícil por su tobillo torcido, que había esperado que se arreglara a tiempo, pero nunca lo hizo. Aún así, cavar zanjas le había dado músculo y, aunque era pequeño, era fuerte. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el gerente de la cocina se sumara a su trabajo en la estación de lavado de platos para incluir docenas de sacos de papas y cajas de alimentos enlatados todas las mañanas desde el camión a las cocinas, rompiendo esas cajas por la tarde y arrastrando toda la basura a los contenedores por la noche.

Un día, la cocina se quedó sin huevos para el postre de esa noche, y el señor Reid se volvió hacia Scrubs y le dijo: "Ve a buscar huevos, seis docenas", y le entregó una ficha. Nunca antes había hecho compras, y mucho menos había usado una tarjeta de cuenta, y así lo dijo. "Lleva a Telma contigo".  
Así fue como conoció a Telma Whitehouse. La había visto, por supuesto, desde el otro extremo de la cocina. Ella también era trabajadora, aunque no como él. No es un trabajadora de Protegidos. El tipo ordinario. Trabajaba por las tardes y llegaba solo un par de horas antes del servicio de cena. Picaba verduras, en su mayoría, y a veces revolvía ollas. Era alta, delgada, morena y hermosa, con el cabello castaño rizado siempre recogido en una bola en la parte superior de la cabeza. Y cuando ella sonrió, él sintió que se sonrojaba, especialmente cuando esa sonrisa era para él.

-¿También te hacen dormir aquí?

Regresaban del mercado con los huevos, una bolsa en cada mano de Scrubs. Scrubs se sintió avergonzado, creyendo que se estaba burlando de él, así que sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es un sí?

-Sí, señorita.

-Ya te dije: llámame Telma. 

Pero sabía que era mejor no llamarla Telma. La voz de la Sra. Maggie Steiner todavía estaba en su cabeza, y su interruptor estaba en sus manos.

-¿Duermes en las cocinas? ¿De Verdad? ¿Y tu anfitrión?

-El señor Whittaker no vive aquí, señorita. No sabía dónde vivía su anfitrión, pero ciertamente no estaba aquí.

-¿Pero dónde duermes?

-En la parte de atrás, señorita.

-¿Me mostrarás?

Cuando se sirvió la cena y se lavaron todos los platos, la cocina cerró por la noche. Se suponía que Telma debía irse, como los demás, pero se escondió hasta que los demás se fueron, y Scrubs la llevó a una de las despensas, donde guardaron los sacos gigantes de papas contra una pared, y una almohadilla y una manta encima. Ella se rió cuando lo vio. 

-¡Oh! ¡Qué lugar tan horrible! ¡No deberías tener que quedarte aquí! No es civilizado. Vuelve al mío. 

Se sobresaltó y negó con la cabeza. Ella agarró su mano.

-Yo insisto.

Telma no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Así fue como se encontró siendo conducido de la mano a un edificio a varias calles de distancia, donde subieron sigilosamente tres tramos de escaleras, entraron en un piso oscuro y se escabulleron a una habitación trasera, que era su dormitorio. Ella le dijo que se quitara los zapatos y se metiera en la cama contra la pared, y ella se arrastró después. Tuvo cuidado de pegarse a la fría pared y no ser una molestia. Pero por la mañana, ella estaba acurrucada a su alrededor con la frente presionada contra su hombro. Llegó tarde a las cocinas esa mañana, pero nadie pareció darse cuenta. Telma era la persona más amigable que había conocido. Ella le sonrió, bromeó con él, le enseñó a picar verduras y revolver ollas. Nadie la detuvo. Mojó cucharas de madera en un caldo, se lo acercó a los labios y le hizo probarlo, preguntando: «¿Qué se necesita? ¿Más sal o más pimienta? ''. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, lo dejaban picar verduras y revolver las ollas a él solo, cuando ella ni siquiera estaba allí. Pero lo prefería cuando ella estaba. Ella era…bonita. Algunas noches, no todas las noches y no muchas noches, ella lo llevaba a escondidas a su habitación, para que pudiera dormir en una cama real que no oliera a papas rancias. El piso siempre estaba a oscuras, sus ocupantes siempre dormían, y él siempre iba y venía en secreto. Era muy tarde una noche cuando regresaron a su piso. Como antes, Scrubs se quitó los zapatos y se estaba preparando para meterse en la cama cuando Telma le puso la mano en el hombro y lo empujó lentamente hacia abajo hasta que estuvo sentado en el colchón frente a ella. Encendió una lámpara, iluminando débilmente su habitación. 

-Eres dulce. ¿Tú lo sabes?

Él se sonrojó.

-Sé que eres un protegido y todo. Pero incluso los protegidos sienten cosas. ¿No es así? Comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa. Scrubs bajó los ojos hasta las rodillas. El calor en sus mejillas quemaba desagradablemente. -Se que te gusto. Tú también me gustas. Y no tenemos que decirle nada a nadie. De hecho, no deberíamos. Este es nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo? 

Una mano le alcanzó la barbilla y la levantó. Había dejado caer la blusa al suelo y solo llevaba un sostén blanco forrado con un fino encaje. Lentamente, desabrochó el sujetador de la espalda y deslizó los lazos por sus brazos, tirándolo a un lado. Ella esperó a que él dijera o hiciera algo, pero su boca se había secado y se sentía paralizado por el miedo, incapaz de alejarse o protestar o incluso apartar los ojos de sus pequeños y atrevidos pechos. Telma tomó su brazo, su mano, la acercó a su pecho desnudo y apretó. Un latigazo atravesó su cabeza. ¡Mal, mal, mal! ¡Era un mal pupilo! Se puso de pie de un salto. La brusquedad la desequilibró y cayó sobre la alfombra. 

-¡Lo siento, señorita, lo siento!

Se atragantó, y salió por la puerta como un disparo, atravesó el piso, bajó las escaleras y salió a las calles oscuras. Luego empezó a correr a trompicones, su tobillo torcido protestaba a cada paso. Fue un milagro que no lo viera, ni por la patrulla de barrio ni por los bobbies, ni por nadie que pudiera ver a un corredor. Regresó a la cocina ya su despensa de papas, se acurrucó en la alfombra que era su cama y se tapó los hombros con una manta. Pero no pudo dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Telma sin su camisa, y el latigazo crujía una y otra vez a través de su cabeza. 

¡Mal protegido! ¡Mal protegido! Se golpeó a sí mismo en el costado de la cabeza para castigarse, como si pudiera evitar que el látigo cayera. ¡Mal protegido!


	21. Verano para John (Parte 3)

3 de agosto de 2031  
Alguien piensa en la mala felicidad de hoy. Mister Homes tenía otro caso. Estábamos buscando un perro secuestrado que estuvo desaparecido durante 4 días. Los polis dicen que era la razón por la que le gustaba tanto el perro. Yo diría que estaban divorciados. Así que exmujer. Entonces pensaron que ella lo tenía. Pero Mister Homes pensó que no podía ser por sus zapatos. Los de tacones lo que dijo Mister Homes era importante. Resulta que el tío era su compañero de bisness. Pero cuando fuimos a su garaje a buscar al perro hubo un mordisco y el señor Homes resultó herido.

John untó una bola de algodón, mojada con espíritu quirúrgico, suavemente contra la piel rota del Sr. Holmes, justo debajo del ojo en su lado izquierdo. El señor Holmes hizo una mueca y soltó un grito ahogado.

-Lo siento, señor. John retiró su mano rápidamente.

-No duele en absoluto. El Sr. Holmes indicó que continúe.

John arqueó una ceja con escepticismo. -¿Eres tú el que sabe cómo recibir un puñetazo?"

-Fue un tiro bajo, dijo el señor Holmes a la defensiva. -No lo vi venir, el eslizón. En una pelea justa, le habría dado mi frente.

John ladeó la cabeza, sin estar seguro de haber entendido. Por un lado, nunca había escuchado la palabra skink. Por otro… ¿su frente?

-La frente es un hueso duro, explicó el Sr. Holmes. -Cuando lo ves venir y no hay tiempo para agacharse o girar el hombro hacia atrás, mete la barbilla y deja que el golpe se conecte aquí mismo. Se tocó la mitad de la frente. "Hueso duro. Podría haberle roto la mano y dejarme apenas mareado.

Pensativo ahora, John dio un paso atrás e imitó lo que explicaba el señor Holmes, metiendo la barbilla y exponiendo la frente. 

-¿Así lo hago bien?

-Exactamente.

-¿Ha estado en muchas peleas, señor Holmes?

El señor Holmes se rió entre dientes. 

-Mi parte justa, supongo. De hecho, estudié boxeo como parte de mi, erm, rehabilitación. 

Tocó con cuidado el huevo de gallina que crecía en su pómulo, haciendo una mueca de dolor de nuevo por la presión. John, mientras tanto, fue por los yesos. 

-Me volví bastante bueno, si lo digo yo mismo. Fue una buena distracción de los incesantes antojos. Le di a mi cuerpo algo que hacer además de ansiar otro golpe de una solución al siete por ciento. Y además fue útil. Como dije, he tenido algunos problemas en los que saber cómo lanzar un puño y recibir un golpe ha demostrado ser útil.

-Ojalá supiera cómo hacer eso, dijo John en voz baja. También le habría resultado útil. -Me alegro de que esté bien-. Tuvo cuidado de no tirar o presionar la piel.  
Cuando terminó, el señor Holmes, quedándose donde estaba sentado, dijo: 

-Puedo enseñarte, si quieres. 

-¿Enseñame?

-Podemos agregarlo a la lista. Dos o tres días de lecciones de boxeo, todas las semanas.   
-¿Enséñame a recibir un puñetazo?   
-Y entregar uno. Pero el boxeo es más que solo golpear. 

El señor Holmes apretó los puños y los sostuvo en una pose de boxeo, dando un par de uno-dos, uno-dos restringidos.

-Es un ejercicio fantástico. Desarrolla músculo, aumenta la conciencia corporal y espacial, mejora la coordinación mano-ojo. Y sí, te da la confianza para participar en tu propia defensa personal. Si surge la necesidad. 

Interesado, pero inseguro, John dijo:

-¿Podría meterme en problemas sabiendo algo así? 

-¿En esta casa, John? Por favor.

John sonrió tímidamente e inclinó la cabeza. –Yo… Había comenzado a hablar sin saber qué iba a decir. Pero entonces llegaron las palabras, como las había planeado todo el tiempo. -Me gusta vivir aquí, señor Holmes. Con usted. Mucho.  
Al principio, Holmes pareció desconcertado. Al parecer, tampoco esperaba esas palabras. No tenían nada que ver con el boxeo. Pero se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro a John, apretándolo suavemente. Fue una presión que calentó profundamente a John. 

-Me gusta que vivas aquí. Mucho.

-Y será para siempre, ¿no?  
Asintiendo con gravedad, el señor Holmes dijo: -Para siempre. 

-Entonces, ¿me enseñará? ¿Para recibir un puñetazo? 

-Para tirar uno, John. Empezaremos con eso. 

*** 

Telma dejó de hablar con él mientras aplicaba las tiritas.

Él todavía la veía desde el otro lado de la cocina, pero cada vez que la miraba, ella se volvía como si no lo conociera. 

-Chica con problemas, dijo el Sr. Reid en voz baja mientras se acercaba a Scrubs con el pretexto de revisar el grifo de agua caliente donde Scrubs pelaba patatas en el fregadero grande. -No te preocupes por ella. Es mejor que te mantengas alejado del todo ¿Me escuchas?

Scrubs no sabía qué decir. No se había dado cuenta de que alguien había notado una especie de apego entre ellos, y mucho menos una pelea. Algunas semanas después, Telma finalmente le habló. Scrubs estaba limpiando un derrame —uno de los meseros había inclinado una bandeja y volcado cuatro tazones de estofado de carne— y ella estaba bordeando la pared del fondo. 

-Tengo novio, dijo, como si no le hubiera estado dando el tratamiento silencioso durante más días de los que él podía contar. -Él cree que yo soy hermosa. Con eso, y una espalda erguida, continuó su camino. Llegó el invierno y, con él, Telma enfermó. Al menos, eso fue lo que observó Scrubs. Levantaba una olla de la tapa y su cara se ponía verde, y corría hacia los baños para vomitar. La primera vez que no lo logró, sin decir palabra la limpió enferma de la pared y los azulejos. La segunda vez, le ofreció un ginger ale de la cabina para calmar su estómago, ya que sabía que a menudo ayudaba al suyo. Y la tercera vez, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras ella se agachaba sobre la taza del inodoro. Ella le dio las gracias. "No eres tan malo", dijo ella, sonriendo, y él no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Unos días después, el Sr. Reid llamó su atención desde el otro lado de la cocina (estaba cortando cebollas para una sopa de cebolla francesa) y torció el dedo. Sus ojos eran severos y su boca se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. Scrubs, nervioso, abandonó su puesto y siguió al Sr. Reid hasta su abarrotada oficina. 

-Toma asiento, Scrubs. 

El señor Reid también se sentó y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio frente a él. Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza mientras evaluaba a Scrubs, quien se encogió un poco bajo su mirada pero no sabía qué había hecho mal. 

-Tres años que llevas aquí, ¿no?

-Sí, señor.

-Diecinueve años ahora, ¿verdad?

-Sí, señor.' 

-Eres un buen trabajador. No solo ética de trabajo, hijo. Talentoso. Haces de un chef, me atrevería a decir. En otra vida, habrías sido alguien especial, apostaría. Suspiró. Te dije que era un problema. Pero supongo que no te lo dije lo suficientemente pronto.

-¿Señor?

-Tu compañera, Telma Whitehouse. Scrubs se sonrojó. -No sabía que eran compañeros. La idea le agradó. Te ha hecho mal, hijo. Ella te hizo muy mal. 

-La señorita Telma no me ha hecho nada, señor. 

El señor Reid volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez con lástima. 

-Telma está embarazada, dijo, -y ella está señalando con el dedo, el Sr. Reid señaló el suyo, -a ti. La sangre salió del rostro de Scrubs y sus manos se entumecieron. -Ella dice que la forzaste. Scrubs no podía moverse, no podía parpadear. -¿Escuchaste lo que te estoy diciendo, hijo? Dice que la violaste. 

-No, señor, susurró Scrubs, sin aliento de miedo. 

-Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé. Pero su padre está loco por eso. Por eso tengo que deshacerme de ti. Por tu propio bien, mira. No puedes quedarte. Lo siento, muchacho. Eres uno de los decentes. Pero no puedes quedarte. 

-Pero… ¿El señor Whittaker?

\- Viene a recogerte por la mañana y llevarte de regreso. Pero él tampoco te retendrá, no si sabe lo que es bueno para él.   
Fue una pena que nadie se detuviera a pensar en lo que era bueno para Scrubs, o podrían haberlo eliminado en esa misma hora. Era pasada la medianoche. Scrubs estaba tendido en la despensa de patatas por última vez, tratando de averiguar qué había hecho mal y cuándo, y preguntándose dónde pondría la cabeza mañana, y al día siguiente, y al día siguiente, cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo embaldosado… Se incorporó sobre los codos, alarmado, porque en los tres años que llevaba durmiendo en las cocinas cerradas, ni una sola vez había escuchado a otro ser vivo más grande que una rata. ¿Quién vendría a esa hora? De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe con un golpe resonante que sintió en sus dientes apretados, revelando las siluetas de cinco hombres, tal vez más. No hubo tiempo suficiente para contar. 

-¡Maldito bastardo violador!

Gritó cuando cayeron sobre él, allí mismo, en la estrechez y oscuridad de la despensa. Alguien le estaba golpeando la cara, alguien más tiraba de sus brazos en cualquier dirección y le inmovilizaba los hombros contra la alfombra. Entonces alguien le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta las rodillas, y el aire fresco de la noche rodeó sus genitales.

-¡Córtalo! ¡Quiero sus bolas en mi repisa! 

Un puño le apretó el pene como las mandíbulas de un bulldog, otro le agarró los testículos. Gritó, pero un puño le golpeó los dientes y notó el sabor de la sangre. Luego, la hoja. Perforó, luego cortó, luego cortó, su pequeño borde dentado rasgó la piel, los músculos, los vasos sanguíneos y los nervios. Atrapado detrás de una mano opresiva, gritó tan fuerte que ni siquiera se reconoció. Se retorció y luchó, y cuando la hoja perdió su objetivo, le cortó los muslos y las caderas. La sangre caliente brotó de él y empapó la alfombra de abajo.

-¡No puedo ver! ¿Dónde está la maldita luz?

-Cállate, cállate.

-¡Cállate, hijo de puta, cállate! ¡Te mereces algo peor que esto, mil veces peor! "

En una niebla de agonía, apenas se dio cuenta de los gritos en el pasillo, o de los hombres que se apresuraron a llevarse a los otros hombres. Creyó escuchar la voz del señor Reid, pero nunca pudo estar seguro de si el gerente de la cocina había venido a ayudarlo o su imaginación lo estaba engañando. Pero en un momento, estaba en el centro de una manada de animales salvajes que lo destrozaban salvajemente, y luego lo subían a un jergón y lo sacaban de las cocinas y lo llevaban a la parte trasera de una ambulancia. Pensó que se lo iban a llevar a morir.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar en una cama extraña, y con sus sentidos recuperados, supo lo que había sucedido.

Fue la señora Whitehouse quien se enteró por primera vez del embarazo y se enfrentó a su hija. Telma dijo que había sido atacada por un protegido en las cocinas donde trabajaba. Él la había dominado, asustado y forzado sobre ella en una despensa de patatas tres meses antes. Ella había estado demasiado avergonzada y asustada para denunciarlo, dijo. La señora Whitehouse llamó al señor Reid, creyendo que era el anfitrión del protegido descarriado, y amenazó con emprender acciones legales, no solo contra el protegido por haber agredido a su hija, sino también contra el propio Reid por emplear mano de obra en el barrio de Royal Holloway. El Sr. Reid lo negó todo, e incluso llegó a recomendarle a la Sra. Whitehouse que investigara un poco más el asunto de un novio secreto, diciendo que su hija no era la niña inocente que ella creía que era.

Se pusieron en marcha ruedas para retirar al protegido, pero no antes de que el señor Whitehouse se enterara de lo sucedido. No era el tipo de hombre que espera a la policía para arreglar las cosas. Reunió a una pequeña multitud de camaradas, incluidos dos hermanos, un sobrino, un compañero de trabajo y el compañero del compañero de trabajo, para tratar el asunto ellos mismos.  
Mientras yacía en una cama de hospital de color blanco, el dolor latía por todo su cuerpo a pesar de las drogas, Scrubs escuchó mientras un médico se lo explicaba en términos clínicos, no todos los entendía. Su cara estaba bastante rota, pero la nariz tenía una rotura limpia y se curaría bastante bien si la dejaban sola. Las contusiones arriba y abajo de sus brazos y torso eran feas pero no serias. Su escroto estaba cortado, pero no completamente desprendido, y aunque había perdido un testículo, el equipo quirúrgico pudo salvar el otro. Había sufrido algunas laceraciones menores en la parte interna del muslo, los huesos de la cadera y el pene, que requirieron cuarenta y dos puntos en total. La suya fue considerada una castración parcial e involuntaria, pero no fue clasificado como un cas, no con el testículo y el pene aún intactos, por lo que, estrictamente hablando, su función reproductora no se vio comprometida. Todavía podría producir gametos y secretar hormonas, y el ataque, con el tiempo, dijo el médico, no tendría ningún efecto negativo en su capacidad para orinar o lograr y mantener la excitación. No es que se le permitiera lo último, no a él. En última instancia, dependería de los tribunales, o de su próximo anfitrión, si la castración se completaba. Todo dependía de si fue declarado culpable de violar a la niña. Debido a que no estaba calificado para testificar en su propia defensa, simplemente tendría que esperar hasta que naciera el bebé, y una prueba de ADN podría determinar si él era, de hecho, el padre.

Con el informe entregado, el médico se fue. Estaba solo con sólo una máquina de pitidos como compañía. Nadie vino a verlo. El Sr. Reid y había sido arrestado, y el Sr. Whittaker también, pero él no lo sabía, y nunca lo sabría. No había nadie, en todo Londres, en todo el mundo, que pensara en él, preguntándose si estaba bien. Era un dolor de vacío que dolía más de lo que cualquier hoja podía hundir y que ningún medicamento podía eliminar.

***

-Jab, cruz. Jab-jab, cruzar. Bien, bien, mantén los dedos de los pies ligeros. Jab, bloqueo, jab-jab, cruzar.

John saltó sobre sus pies, los ojos fijos en el objetivo pintado en el centro del saco de boxeo. Se concentró en mantener los codos pegados a las costillas y las manos enguantadas en la barbilla, hasta que lanzó un jab o una cruz, tal como le había enseñado el señor Holmes. 

-¡Ahora engancha! 

Giró las caderas, giró los pies, dejó caer un talón, levantó el otro y metió el brazo en el costado de la bolsa. 

-Excelente. Está bien, tómate un descanso. Toma una copa. 

Fue su séptima sesión en unas tres semanas. El señor Holmes dijo que estaba mejorando. Se sintió bien. Increíble, en realidad, arrojar su peso en la bolsa, mantenerse firme o dejar que el impacto de un golpe lo atraviese como si fuera agua. Trabajó duro, incluso cuando le dolían los músculos, le faltaba el aliento y el sudor le caía por la cara como lluvia. Pero siguió pensando, soy agua, soy agua, y bebió y siguió hasta que el señor Holmes dijo que era hora de parar. Ambos estaban calientes y sudando cuando salieron del gimnasio donde el Sr. Holmes "conocía a un chico" y podía llevarlo sin problemas. El verano se acercaba a su fin y seguía siendo agradable, pero una agradable brisa atravesó las calles de Londres, refrescando el sudor de su piel. El sol se estaba poniendo, y podrían haber pedido un taxi, pero decidieron caminar y disfrutar de la noche, haciendo su lento y tortuoso camino de regreso. El señor Holmes contaba historias y John hacía bromas, y ellos hablaron y se rieron durante todo el camino a casa.

De regreso al piso, el Sr. Holmes dejó que John se duchara primero. Giró sobre el agua caliente y comenzó a desvestirse, se sacó la camiseta pegajosa de sudor por la cabeza, la dobló cuidadosamente y la puso encima de la tapa del inodoro cerrada. Estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones cortos de gimnasia cuando se vio en el espejo del baño y se detuvo. Sus brazos, su pecho, siempre lo habían sido… leve. Pequeña. Siempre había sido pequeño. Era una verdad sobre sí mismo que siempre había sabido. Era pequeño, estaba indefenso y lo que otros querían de él, se lo llevaban. Ahora, pensó que vio algo más. Un cuerpo que era… todo. No era más grande que antes. Sus brazos todavía estaban algo delgados, su pecho aún plano. Pero había una nueva definición en él, nuevos músculos, nueva fuerza. Durante un largo momento, se miró a sí mismo de una manera que nunca antes había podido obligarse a mirar. Vio manos capaces, no una muñeca llena de cicatrices. Vio hombros robustos, no la herida de bala. Vio piernas poderosas, no un tobillo deformado. Vio a un hombre, no a un cas. Se quedó mirando hasta que el vapor de la ducha oscureció su vista. Levantando su dedo índice izquierdo hacia el cristal, atravesó la niebla, escribiendo en letras grandes y en negrita la palabra que el Sr. Holmes seguía usando para describirlo: fuerte. Él sonrió. Se desnudó por completo y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el calor lo recorriera. El agua se encuentra a sí misma. 

***

Las matorrales ya se habían colocado por lotería con una familia en Stratford cuando llegaron los resultados oficiales de la prueba de paternidad. No era el padre. Whitehouse recibió la noticia mientras estaba sentado en una celda de la prisión, condenado por causar graves daños corporales con intención contra una persona protegida. Había sido condenado a dos años. El último protegido de los Visser se llamaba Tucker, a quien le tenían mucho cariño. Había sido un protegido grande con un espíritu amable y una afinidad por los perros, pero un trágico accidente que involucró a un camión que se pasó un semáforo en rojo mientras Tucker cruzaba la calle en un paseo con el perro de la familia resultó en su muerte, así como en la muerte del bulldog francés que tanto amaba. Los Vissers estaban desconsolados y decidieron que no intentarían reemplazar al perro. Sin embargo, no tenían elección sobre el protegido. Sabían que el nuevo protegido, llamada Little Tucker, había sido acusado de algo terrible y, aunque absuelto de cualquier delito, la señora Visser no se arriesgaría, no con sus sobrinas de visita con regularidad y las gemelas de la vecina de al lado que solo tenían trece años. Y ella también tenía que pensar en sí misma. Entonces, después de consultar con los médicos, los Vissers optaron por calmar sus temores de manera irrevocable, solicitaron la castración total y se les concedió permiso para seguir adelante con el procedimiento cuando Little Tucker tenía veinte años. Llegó a ellos un protegido taciturno, y lo fue aún más después de su cirugía. No era que fuera combativo o irrespetuoso, pero la maldita cosa nunca sonreía ni reía ni ofrecía flores y cumplidos como lo había hecho su tocayo una vez, y su actitud de pobre meado estaba afectando a toda la casa. La Sra. Visser se quejó de depresión a su terapeuta e irritación de su esposo, hasta que un día, el Sr. Visser regresó con una buena solución. Envíalo a realizar trabajo voluntario. Si simplemente brindaba un servicio y no generaba ingresos, técnicamente, no podrían ser citados por violar las leyes laborales de los protegidos. Lo enviaron a Stratford Garden Care Home, donde residía la madre del señor Visser, durante doce horas todos los días, de ocho a ocho. Allí, no se le permitió llevar comida a los residentes, ni fregar sus pasillos, ni limpiar sus ventanas, para que tales tareas no se interpretaran como trabajo de protegido y causaran problemas en la residencia. En cambio, se le pidió que visitara a los residentes y les hiciera compañía. Ni más ni menos.  
Al principio, les tenía miedo, recordando a la vieja y gruñona Sra. Clearwater, su bastón y su gallinero. Incluso comenzó a encogerse ante la palabra taza de té, pensando que lo estaban llamando. Pero día a día, su miedo se fue agotando. Se le pedía muy poco más que sentarse y escuchar las historias de los residentes, y ¡oh, tenían historias que contar! Historias de infancias lejanas, seres queridos y días felices, y encontraron en él un oyente infatigable. Solicitaron su compañía y dijeron que sus días eran mejores cuando los visitó. Algunos de ellos tenían mala vista y mal oído y mala salud, pero siempre sabían cuando entraba a la habitación para una visita, y sus rostros se iluminaban al verlo o escucharlo. No lo trataron como a un protegido. ¿Quizás ni siquiera lo sabían?

Sabía todos sus nombres. Les tomó las manos mientras lloraban de soledad o confusión, o cuando sus manos no dejaban de temblar. No podía llevarles la comida, pero podía ayudarlos a comerla, especialmente a aquellos que ya no podían manejar un cuchillo y un tenedor. Los animó a comer cuando casi habían perdido la voluntad. Y se sentó junto a sus lechos cuando estaban enfermos y mientras morían. Durante esos años, vio morir a muchos. A menudo, era uno de los pocos que asistían a la hora de su muerte, el que sostenía una mano seca y pronunciaba palabras suaves de consuelo.

Aunque rodeado de tristeza y muerte, él mismo no fue derrotado. Estar con los moribundos, tratar de hacer que sus últimos días fueran pacíficos, lo ayudó a olvidar su propio quebrantamiento y la mutilación. Esas cosas no importaban aquí. Cuando se fue por el día, contó las horas que le faltaban para regresar y estar con quienes estaban felices de volver a verlo. Se sentía útil, importante, incluso si los únicos que lo sabían pronto se irían del mundo.

No sabía cómo llegaría a su fin, pero desde el principio sospechó que lo haría. Así eran las cosas. No estaba destinado a tener cosas buenas. Todo era cuestión de tiempo. El final llegó cuando la salud de la anciana señora Lawrence cambió y su hija vino a verla. Fue entonces cuando la hija descubrió artículos que faltaban en el joyero de su madre: su alianza de boda, el reloj de bolsillo de oro de su difunto esposo, aretes de zafiro. La señora Lawrence, que apenas podía hablar, que apenas podía abrir los ojos, murmuraba sólo dos palabras, una y otra vez: Little Tucker, Little Tucker. Ella lo estaba llamando, como entendieron todos los miembros del personal. Pero no es así como su hija interpretó las cosas. Fue acusado de ladrón. Registraron su persona, los terrenos y la casa de sus anfitriones, que no estaban muy contentos de tener un ladrón como protegido. No se encontró nada y no se presentaron cargos. Pero los Vissers presentaron una solicitud de todos modos para la remoción inmediata del protegido, citando un comportamiento poco confiable. En solo veinticuatro horas, se había ido. 

***

13 de septiembre de 2031,  
Una mujer llamada Julia fue encontrada en su cama con extrañas manchas rojas por todo el cuerpo. Polese no sabía cómo murió. Mister Homes ve que es porque hay idiotas. Pero creo que es increíble porque este fue un rompecabezas.

Para gran deleite del Sr. Holmes, el Sr. Lestrade le pidió que saliera en un caso. Solo uno pequeño. Solo para examinar un cuerpo, dijo. Y sí, podría traer a John.

Llegaron a St Bart's antes que el inspector detective y se dirigieron directamente a los ascensores, donde John, recordando su primera visita, pulsó emocionado el botón M. M de Morgue. Ahora lo conocía y sentía la familiar emoción de poder hacer algo tan interesante e importante, e incluso la policía dijo que podía venir.

-¿Sigues trabajando, Molly? - dijo el señor Holmes a modo de saludo.

La Sra. Hooper era la patóloga a cargo y su estómago estaba más grande que nunca.

-Uno pensaría, continuó, tan cerca de su fecha de parto.

-Nadie me dijo que vendrías, interrumpió la Sra. Hooper, luciendo molesta y tratando de cerrar su bata de laboratorio sobre su estómago extendido.

-Nadie me dijo que estabas embarazada. Divertidas, sorpresas de la vida.

—Señor Holmes —murmuró John en voz baja. Eso le pareció muy descortés decirle a una mujer claramente desconcertada por su presencia allí, y ella en tal condición.

-No quisiera comentarlo -dijo el señor Holmes-, solo que parece que nuestra encantadora señorita Hooper parece haber ganado no menos de dos piedras, pero al examinar sus tobillos desnudos y sus pechos inusualmente pequeños...

-¡Señor!

-¡Sherlock! - protestó la Sra. Hooper, con la cara enrojecida. ¡Tengo la intención de echarte! ¡No crea que no puedo, o que no lo haré! "

-No quiere decir nada con eso, señora, se apresuró a decir John. Estaban en un caso y realmente no quería que lo echaran.

Pero si el Sr. Holmes tenía una réplica o la Sra. Hooper una objeción adicional, ambos fueron cortados cuando, justo en ese momento, llegó la policía: el Sr. Lestrade, por supuesto, pero también el agente, la Sra. Donovan. Ella disminuyó la velocidad cuando lo vio allí, le saludó un poco y sonrió. Levantó una mano y le devolvió el saludo. Le había dicho al señor Holmes que la conocía desde antes. ¿Estaría disgustada si supiera que él lo sabía?

Las personas libres se saludaron: la Sra. Hooper con el Sr. Lestrade, el Sr. Lestrade con el Sr. Holmes, el Sr. Holmes con la Sra. Donovan, la Sra. Donovan con la Sra. Hooper, y John no tenía ninguna expectativa de ser incluido, pero cuando la Sra. Hooper finalmente fue a descubrir el cuerpo Para su examen, el Sr. Lestrade se volvió hacia John y dijo: 

-¿Está bien, John?

-Sí señor, gracias, dijo John en voz baja, juntando las manos alrededor de la espalda. 

Sabía que no debería estar nervioso. Después de todo, había sido invitado. Además, el señor Holmes estaba allí y no dejaría que le pasara nada malo. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar entre ellos y preocupado de que quisieran que se fuera. Comenzó el examen, el señor Holmes sacó una lupa. Era el mismo que había usado para enseñarle a John sobre huellas dactilares. Habían entintado sus propios dedos y los habían pegado al papel, luego los escanearon en la computadora y los volaron para que el señor Holmes pudiera enseñarle sobre arcos, bucles y verticilos. Pasó mucho tiempo mirando los dedos del señor Holmes bajo esa lupa, luego los suyos y luego los del señor Holmes nuevamente, notando las diferencias. El Sr. Holmes le dijo que todos tenían un patrón identificable, único para ellos. Así que John, dijo, era único, distinto, especial. Diferente, y no de mala manera. Ahora, el señor Holmes estaba usando esa misma lupa para observar más de cerca las manchas rojas en la piel de la mujer muerta. La Sra. Donovan hizo preguntas a la Sra. Hooper. John estaba parado un poco más atrás, sin querer interponerse, especialmente con personas tan importantes en la habitación. Si hubieran sido solo ellos dos, él y el señor Holmes, habría pedido mirar a través de la lupa. Pero no con toda esta gente aquí. Será mejor que se quede callado. Pero el señor Lestrade se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que estuvieron uno al lado del otro. 

-Realmente te gustan estas cosas, ¿eh?

John tragó. ¿Estuvo bien decir que sí? ¿Fue extraño? ¿Pensaría el señor Lestrade que él no es normal, desviado, tal vez incluso un riesgo para su anfitrión si dijera que sí? 

-Es muy interesante, señor, dijo.

-Él te enseña todo tipo, ¿no?

-Me alegra saber lo que le plazca.

-No lo encuentras… ¿desafiante? ¿Difícil?

John se humedeció los labios, pensando. -Está bien, señor. Pero… el mérito de todas las cosas reside en su dificultad. Debería pensar.

Las cejas del señor Lestrade se elevaron, como si estuviera sorprendido por tal respuesta. John se sonrojó más profundamente y dejó caer la cabeza para mirar sus pies. Esas no fueron sus palabras. Eran las palabras de Aramis, de Los tres mosqueteros. Simplemente le gustó la forma en que sonaban.

-Tengo una nuevo protegido, dijo de repente el señor Lestrade. La cabeza de John dio la vuelta y descubrió que el señor Lestrade estaba sonriendo. -Pensé que te interesaría.

-Muy bien señor. ¿Es usted… satisfecho, señor?

El señor Lestrade se frotó la barbilla, pensativo. -Es algo gracioso, John. Estaba luchando contra esto. Sabía que tenía que pasar. Sabía que tardaría mucho en llegar, pero cuanto más estrictos eran mis plazos, más me resistía. Hasta que, un día, estaba conduciendo por el mismo refugio donde Sherlock te encontró a ti y a mí… Decidí entrar.

-¿Volvió a la perrera?

-Pensé, le funcionó bastante bien a Sherlock, ¿no? Ustedes dos, parecen… contentos. Honestamente, nunca había visto a Sherlock más feliz. Es como un hombre diferente. Se rió un poco. Así que entré, solo para echar un vistazo, sin hacerme promesas. Ni siquiera pasé de la planta baja. Iba de camino a las escaleras, pero miré a través de la ventana de la puerta del Santuario Infantil, y lo vi, sentado solo y haciendo rebotar una pelota entre sus rodillas, luciendo un poco solo, y yo solo… Mi corazón se detuvo. Mis pies se detuvieron. Yo solo…

-¿Un niño, señor?

-Sí. Solo un chico. Diez años de edad.

John recordaba tener diez años. No era el más solitario que había estado; sin embargo, no le gustaba mucho pensar en ello. Como los demás, no había terminado bien.

-¿Cómo le llama? 

-Bueno, le pregunté cómo lo habían llamado antes, en caso de que quisiera quedárselo, ¿sabes? Y el nombre que había tenido… Digamos que no podría llamarlo así. Fue como con Rayuela. No quería llamarla Rayuela. Quería llamarla Helena. Siempre me gustó Helena, y pensé, ya sabes, un hermoso nombre para una hermosa niña. Pero cuando era niña, Ángela había tenido este conejo llamado Rayuela y pensó que era lindo, un nombre lindo. Esa fue nuestra primera gran pelea, nombrar a la protegida, y perdí. De todos modos, eso ya no está aquí ni allá, ¿verdad? Se ha ido. El señor Lestrade se aclaró la garganta y siguió adelante. -Todo lo que sabía era que este chico se merecía un nombre mejor que el que había tenido. Se merecía un buen nombre. Pensé en ti, de hecho. Sherlock dice que elegiste tu propio nombre, ¿no? Así que me senté con él a la mesa de la cocina, escribimos todos los nombres que nos gustaban a ambos y él eligió su favorito: Michael. Su nombre es Miguel.  
John sonrió suavemente. -Es un buen nombre, señor Lestrade. 

-Lo soy, ¿no? Es un buen chico. 

-Me gustaría conocerlo. Estaba sorprendido por su propia franqueza y se apresuró a agregar: -Si me lo permite.   
El señor Lestrade se iluminó aún más. -¿Si? ¡Sí! Eso sería genial.

-¿Le gustan los juegos? Podemos jugar. 

-A él le gustaría mucho, creo. 

-Si ustedes dos han terminado de charlar, dijo el Sr. Holmes, querrán echar un vistazo a las heridas de doble punción en el tobillo derecho.

Al instante, el Sr. Lestrade volvió a contratar como detective y dio un paso adelante para ver las marcas por sí mismo. John, por su parte, fue reprendido hasta que vio el característico guiño del señor Holmes en su dirección. 

-Tú primero, John, dijo. A pesar de su exterior duro y su indiferencia fría, John sabía que lo que había debajo era solo calor. A veces, pensaba que solo él podía ver eso.

En el taxi de camino a casa, el señor Holmes lo felicitó.

-Me atrevo a decir que estás reconfortando los corazones de todos mis conocidos. Lestrade es un buen hombre, siempre lo ha sido, pero ha sido infeliz desde hace mucho tiempo. No lo vi antes porque no era diferente a él. Simplemente no sabía cómo ayudar. Lo hiciste.

-¿Yo hice?

El señor Holmes asintió con la cabeza, pero no dio explicaciones.   
-Debería conseguir que trabajes en Molly, a continuación.

-¿La señorita Hooper, señor? ¿Es infeliz? 

¿Y cómo podría ayudar John? Ni siquiera sabía qué había hecho para ayudar al señor Lestrade.

-La gente feliz no miente, John. No tienen necesidad de hacerlo.

John parpadeó. -¿Ella mintió, señor?

Evidentemente, lleva meses mintiendo. Tobillos delgados, senos hinchados, signos evidentes de engaño, si se piensa en mirar. La conclusión es ineludible. Molly Hooper, a pesar de todas las apariencias, no está embarazada. La pregunta, entonces, es por qué quiere que todos creamos que lo está.

***

Detrás de Clapham High Street había una casa de doss. No se suponía que existiera. No muchos lo sabían. Pero Bo lo sabía. Lo sabía porque su nuevo anfitrión, el Sr. Doyt, lo llevó allí para cuidar a los usuarios, como él los llamaba. Llenaron habitaciones grandes y destartaladas con tapetes, colchones y sacos de dormir. Las ventanas eran grandes y altas, pero la electricidad no funcionaba, así que por la noche encendían velas y usaban linternas a pilas. Era un lugar para drogarse y un lugar para dormir en el resplandor crepuscular. También era un lugar para enfermarse. Ahí es donde entró Bo. Él debía cuidar a los enfermos. Cuando se deshidrataron, les echó agua a la boca. Cuando no habían comido en días, les dio de comer sopas y frijoles, directamente de latas. Cuando vomitaban o se cagaban, él les limpiaba la suciedad, les lavaba la ropa y las mantas, los bañaba y los volvía a vestir. Cuando murieron, le dijo al Sr. Doyt, quien lo tomó de allí. Y cuando eso sucedió, sintió que les había fallado a todos. El señor Doyt nunca lo golpeó por eso, ni siquiera dijo una palabra al respecto. La mirada en sus ojos lo decía todo. Se movió entre ellos, un saco de agua embotellada sobre su hombro, distribuyendo. En una esquina, un hombre pasó un tubo amarillo alrededor de la parte superior de su brazo, flexionando y relajando su mano en un puño repetidamente hasta que la vena apareció cerca de la curva del codo. A lo largo de una pared, un grupo de usuarios rodeaba una mesa, cortando heroína con una navaja y esnifándola, gritando con cada rapé. Todavía no lo necesitaban. Se agachó junto a un recién llegado, que había estado colocado la noche anterior y ahora dormía boca arriba, pero a intervalos. Bo colocó suavemente el dorso de los dedos contra su frente, apartando los rizos oscuros para sentir la piel directamente. Hacía calor. No debería haber estado tan caliente. Levantó un párpado y vio que su iris azul brillante estaba lleno, sus pupilas reducidas a un pinchazo. Todavía alto entonces. Bo mojó un paño, lo apretó contra la frente del joven y lo puso de costado, por si acaso. Luego continuó con sus deberes.

Unas horas después, el hombre comenzó a moverse, y Bo volvió a levantarlo para que se sentara para que pudiera meterle un poco de agua. El joven gimió, probablemente con dolor de estómago, sus ojos nublados y enrojecidos, y trató de apartar a Bo durante sus primeros intentos de moverlo. Pero Bo fue persistente, levantó al joven y apoyó la espalda contra una almohada plana pegada a la pared. Desenroscó la tapa de una botella de agua, inclinó la cabeza del hombre y dijo: "Bebe". El joven bebió. Luego volvió a gemir, llorando un poco. "Esto no es para ti", dijo Bo suavemente. Se suponía que no debía hablar con ellos, pero a veces lo hacía. Por lo general, solo para decirles que el dolor pasaría, que todo estaría bien, y otras garantías vacías. Pero esto era nuevo. No sabía por qué lo decía. Era solo que el joven no parecía pertenecer aquí. Su ropa era más bonita que la de los demás usuarios. Sus zapatos eran más nuevos que los zapatos de otros usuarios. No pertenecía. El hombre murmuró algo entre dientes, algo que Bo no entendió del todo. Creyó escuchar la palabra hermano. 'Oye', dijo Bo. Lentamente, el hombre levantó los ojos. "No mueras en este lugar. Se miraron a los ojos durante mucho tiempo. Entonces los párpados del joven se volvieron pesados de nuevo, y Bo lo bajó de nuevo a la estera para dormir. A la mañana siguiente, él se había ido, y aunque a veces lo buscaba, Bo nunca lo volvió a ver en ese lugar. 

***  
La herida punzante en el tobillo de la rubia moteada tenía la intención de parecer una mordedura de serpiente. Eso, junto con el veneno encontrado en su sistema, tenía la intención de señalar al prometido de Julia Stoner, Percy Armitage, que tenía serpientes. La intención era solo la palabra. De hecho, no fue una mordedura de serpiente. El veneno no era veneno de serpiente. Julia Stoner había sido asesinada.

El rastro de evidencia llevó a Sherlock hasta el padrastro de Julia, un Doctor Roylott, quien desarrolló cosméticos en un laboratorio en Hampshire, en las afueras de Londres. Lo que significaba, para disgusto de Sherlock, que John no podía acompañarlo al arresto. También había sido bueno. El hombre estaba farfullando e indignado por haber sido sorprendido envenenando a su hijastra, que iba a heredar toda la fortuna de su madre terminal, a través de un baño de burbujas.

Era casi la puesta del sol cuando regresó a Baker Street. El aire otoñal de finales de septiembre era apropiadamente frío, y cuando se desenvolvió en la entrada, escuchó, por encima de su cabeza, dar palmaditas en los pies y grabar música. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, su cerebro registrando el adagio tres por cuatro de un dúo de violines de su propia colección, y los pasos para seguir el ritmo. Luego la voz de la Sra. Hudson.

-"Uno-dos-tres, uno-dos-tres, bien, bien, trata de no cuidarte los pies-dos-tres, uno-dos-tres. . . "

Sherlock se acercó de puntillas a la puerta abierta y miró dentro. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista que tenía delante. Todos los muebles se habían hecho a un lado para proporcionar el mayor espacio posible en el piso, y la Sra. Hudson sostenía los brazos de John en una pose de baile mientras se movían en un paso de caja. Ella le estaba enseñando a bailar el vals.

-… uno-dos-tres, uno-dos-tres, ¡lo estás consiguiendo!

John estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero aun así, Sherlock podía ver la intensidad de su concentración en la rigidez de su espalda y la tensión en sus brazos. Un boxeador más natural que un bailarín, pensó. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo para vigilar sus propios pies. Por su parte, la Sra. Hudson estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ser elegante con un compañero tan rígido.

Sherlock cruzó el piso y tocó el hombro de John. -¿Puedo interrumpir?

Ante la repentina aparición de su anfitrión, John se sobresaltó, su cara enrojeció. Obviamente, no había escuchado a Sherlock llegar a casa, tan concentrado estaba en esta nueva tarea. Incluso la Sra. Hudson saltó un poco. 

-¡Oh! ¡Sherlock! Entonces ella se rió, se volvió y le abrió los brazos.

Ella era liviana en sus brazos y siguió su ejemplo con gracia y precisión mientras lo miraba con adoración. -¡Eres bailarín!, exclamó con feliz sorpresa.

Dieron vueltas en círculos alrededor de la habitación, John mirando desde la cocina con estudioso asombro, observando sus pies muy de cerca como para memorizar cada paso. 

-Madre insistió, respondió. Y lo admito: era bastante bueno en eso. Tú misma bailas muy bien.

-Aprendí de niña", dijo la señora Hudson con reminiscencias. -Mi… hermanas me enseñaron. Cuando terminó la música, se separaron y la Sra. Hudson juntó las dos manos frente a su pecho, diciendo: -Oh, qué delicia, bailar con mis dos hijos la misma noche. Ahora Sherlock, John y yo ya comimos, pero te preparamos un plato en el refrigerador si tienes hambre. John hizo bolas de masa hervida y una ensalada de bok choy, muy sabrosa, pero ambos somos un desastre con los palillos, ¿no es así, John? No podíamos dejar de reír.

-Se las arregló mejor que yo, señora Hudson, dijo John alegremente. Luego, a Sherlock: -¿Resolvió el caso, señor Holmes?

-¡Vaya, John, qué pregunta, dijo Sherlock con fingida ofensa. 

-Estoy segura de que te lo contará todo, dijo la señora Hudson, pero en cuanto a mí, tendré que escucharlo en otra ocasión. Mi programa está a punto de comenzar.

-La veré en casa", dijo Sherlock. Era completamente innecesario, pero la Sra. Hudson era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para saber que algo estaba en su mente, por lo que regresaron a su apartamento juntos.   
-Creo que deberías decírselo a John, dijo una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él. 

-¿Decirle a John qué? 

Se acercó a la mecedora y se sentó lentamente. 

-Sabe qué. 

La Sra. Hudson suspiró con el control remoto en su regazo. Sherlock se paró frente a ella, bloqueando su vista de la televisión.

¿De qué serviría?, preguntó.

-¡De qué no serviría! Ha llegado tan lejos, pero en muchos sentidos todavía se ve a sí mismo como algo menor. Podemos arreglarlo. Si supiera cómo fue usted misma una vez protegida, se daría cuenta de que no está solo en su turbulento pasado. Vería cómo usted, alguien a quien admira y respeta como persona libre, ¡solías ser como él! Vería que no hay diferencia entre la dignidad humana innata de los protegidos y la de las personas libres, ni en el valor ni en la inteligencia ni en la dignidad de ser amado y respetado. Necesito que él vea eso. No puedo decírselo y convencerlo, tiene que verlo. Él la necesita para eso. No es menos persona hoy de lo que era en ese entonces, y si él puede entenderlo y creerlo, le daría esperanza... 

-¿Esperanza? - interrumpió la señora Hudson- Sherlock, escúchame. Admiro tu sentimiento… 

-No es sentimiento, es… 

-… y entiendo lo que quieres para él. Pero, ¿qué esperanza esperas impartir? ¿La esperanza de que algún día sea como tú?

-¿Por qué no?, se quejó. 

-Porque es imposible. No me mires así, Sherlock. Tienes que saber que es verdad. Se ha terminado la emancipación de los protegidos. Suspendido, dicen, pero lo sabemos mejor, ¿no? Puedes despegar cuando quieras y seguir un rastro de pistas a donde sea que te lleve, resolviendo casos en el otro lado del país, si es necesario. Pero esa nunca será la vida de John. Él nunca podrá perseguirte. Nunca verá a Dover. Nunca trabajará ni ganará dinero ni tendrá una familia. Y eso no es culpa tuya. ¿Lo sabes bien? No es tu culpa. Lo que puedes hacer por él es lo que ya estás haciendo. Le estás dando una vida feliz. Un hogar, una familia, seguridad, nuevas experiencias y él es feliz, ¿no lo ves? Está muy feliz. No creas que no estás haciendo lo suficiente. Lo estás haciendo está. Escúchame, amor, continuó enfáticamente al ver su desaliento, -¿Mostrarle las cosas que no puede tener, mostrarle lo que yo fui? Eso le romperá el corazón.

Sherlock la dejó sintiéndose desinflada. Sabía que John estaba bien y que estaba feliz. Lo veía en su rostro todos los días. Era como si fuera él… vivo. Pensando en el protegido sin nombre que había traído por primera vez al piso el invierno pasado, vivo era exactamente la palabra. Fue una transformación. Entonces, ¿por qué no fue suficiente? Sherlock quería darle a John más, mucho más. Quería darle el mundo. Y todo lo que pudo manejar fue un pequeño apartamento enterrado en una ciudad sin corazón. ¿Cómo podría eso ser suficiente? Cuando subió las escaleras por segunda vez esa noche, escuchó que la música se había vuelto a encender. Sonrió con tristeza y continuó hasta que encontró a John bailando solo en el centro de la habitación, sus brazos extendidos para sostener a un compañero invisible mientras sus pies trazaban una caja invisible. Escuchó a John contar en voz baja. 

-Uno-dos-tres, uno-dos-tres… 

-Lidera con tu torso, no con tus pies. 

John dejó de bailar y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su anfitrión, juntando las manos detrás de él, aunque lo habían pillado robando. 

-Pensé que tardarías un poco más, dijo, sonriendo de vergüenza. 

Sherlock ignoró eso y cruzó la habitación. 

-Permíteme mostrarte.

Levantó la mano de John y la colocó en su bíceps, su brazo se elevó para formar un círculo entre ellos. Colocó su propia mano plana contra el pecho de John. 

-Lidera desde aquí.

Suavemente, empujó hacia atrás el pecho de John mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, y John dio un paso atrás. Sus brazos permanecieron unidos, los ojos cerrados.   
-¿Ves? Tu corazón lidera. Donde va tu torso, tus pies lo siguen, no al revés.   
-¿Si?, John asintió sombríamente.

-Bueno. Entonces, puedes empezar… a girar. 

Sacó a John del escalón de la caja y, lentamente, dieron un vals en círculo alrededor de la habitación. Sherlock quitó su mano del pecho de John y tomó su mano en su lugar. Se pasó la otra mano por la espalda y se tocó el omóplato.

-Tienes esto, eres natural, elogió. 

El rostro de John se iluminó con una sonrisa. Fue la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. No había nada tímido en esta sonrisa, nada retenido, escondido, avergonzado o incierto. Fue abierto y confiado y… contento. La Sra. Hudson tenía razón en eso. Y Sherlock pensó, ¿cómo podría alguien, al ver esto, verlo, querer lastimarlo? ¿Cómo pudieron todos esos anfitriones antes que él no… amarlo? ¿Acaso lo amo? Los ojos de John, tan azules, como el recuerdo de un océano, sostuvieron los suyos y no lo soltaron. Sherlock no quería que lo hicieran. Y tampoco quería dejarlo ir, ni ahora, ni nunca. Quería abrazar a John, así, para siempre. Era lo más precioso que había tenido en su vida. Atrajo a John más cerca ahora, sus pies todavía se movían, pero sus manos unidas se apretaron y se sostuvieron entre sus corazones, hasta que la música se desvaneció y se quedaron parados en el centro de la habitación en silencio, abrazándose aún más, sin dejarse caer. Fue entonces cuando Sherlock lo supo con certeza, algo que había sido cierto durante mucho tiempo. No sabía exactamente cuándo había comenzado a sentirlo, pero se aclaró. Estaba enamorado. Estaba enamorado de John. Y también supo, al soltar las manos de John y dar un paso atrás, mientras su corazón estallaba dentro de él, que enamorarse era lo peor que podía haber hecho en su vida.


	22. Autor del final feliz

Una mañana de principios de octubre, el señor Holmes entró en la cocina, completamente vestido, y anunció que se marchaba de Londres. 

-Un caso, explicó. -Puede que me vaya por unos días.

-Oh. Está bien, dijo John. 

Estaba de pie junto a la hornilla, friendo tocino, todavía en pijama y bata. Había estado deseando sentarse a desayunar juntos y estaba desconcertado por la brusquedad de esta partida, y un poco decepcionado por no poder ir. Pero al parecer, no había tiempo para desayunar, porque de repente el señor Holmes estaba agarrando su gran abrigo negro de la parte trasera de la puerta, y sin mirar atrás, se había ido. John comió solo, planeando tranquilamente su día. No quería cosas que hacer: estaban sus libros, por supuesto, y ahora también había comenzado a aprender matemáticas, y estaba trabajando en sus ejercicios de multiplicación. Entonces estaba en eso. También había tenido la intención de intentar hacer macarons, desde que vio una demostración en la tele. Y si preguntaba, estaba seguro de que la señora Hudson lo llevaría a sus viajes a museos, o tal vez volvería a practicar el baile con él. Había sido un placer, la primera vez, y había querido intentarlo de nuevo. Con tanto que hacer, se puso a trabajar de inmediato, almacenando en su cabeza sus simples éxitos y acontecimientos divertidos para contarle al Sr. Holmes cuando regresara. Se mantuvo tan ocupado, de hecho, que a medida que se acercaba la noche y miró su reloj, se sorprendió al ver que era la hora de la cena, solo había logrado la mitad de lo que había planeado, y en su lugar estuvo distraído por un libro. (A estas alturas, casi había terminado Los tres mosqueteros y estaba tan emocionado de llegar al final que no podía detenerse). Debería dejarlo a un lado y preparar la cena en el horno. Pero cuando cerró el libro y se deslizó hasta el borde de su silla, pensó, no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar esta noche. Y se quedó paralizado en el acto de levantarse. Realmente debería comer algo. Eso significaba cocinar. Pero no tenía ganas de cocinar. Quería seguir leyendo.  
No, no, tenía quehaceres. Y era su trabajo cocinar. Si uno quería comer, tenía que trabajar.

Pero. No tenía ganas de cocinar. No esta noche.

Él simplemente… no tenía ganas.

Lentamente, se hundió en su silla, golpeando el libro cerrado sobre sus rodillas y mordisqueándose el labio inferior bajo los dientes. Más lento aún, dejó el libro a un lado, buscando en cambio su teléfono.

Lo haré… ordena una pizza. Sólo para mí.

Hizo una pausa, teléfono en mano. Esto estuvo bien. Sí, el señor Holmes no lo detendría. No me importaría. Probablemente pondría los ojos en blanco si John le pidiera permiso. Sí. Esto estuvo bien.

Solo para mí, pensó, mientras se desplazaba por su libreta de direcciones.

El Sr. Holmes había copiado todos sus propios contactos en el teléfono de John durante el verano, incluidos sus comentarios favoritos. Encontró al que estaba buscando, se humedeció los labios, respiró hondo e hizo la llamada telefónica.

-Buscetti’s Pizza Parlour, ¿cómo puedo ayudar?

-Hola, dijo John. ¿Una pizza, por favor? ¿Para entrega?'

-Claro, amigo, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte?

-Erm, de tamaño mediano. Hongos… y cebollas… y piña, afirmó. -Por favor.

-¿Algo más?

-No.

-Nuestro sistema está registrando esta orden para la residencia de Sherlock Holmes, y esta llamada se está realizando desde un teléfono móvil emitido por el distrito. ¿Quieres cargarlo en la tarjeta de la pestaña de host? "  
¿Fue tan fácil? ¿Otros protegidos lo tuvieron tan fácil? 

-Sí por favor.'

Hubo una pausa y, por un momento salvaje, John pensó que todo había salido mal, que sospechaban que no tenía el permiso de su anfitrión o que había una ley que no sabía que estaba infringiendo. Contuvo la respiración, pero al momento siguiente, escuchó: -"La carga ha pasado. Tu pizza debería llegar en los próximos treinta o cuarenta minutos".

Una hora más tarde, estaba felizmente masticando su segunda porción de pizza en la mesa de la cocina, ni siquiera usando un plato, solo comiendo directamente de la caja con su mano izquierda, su derecha sosteniendo su libro abierto y plano sobre la mesa. D'Artagnan acababa de ser arrestado y lo llevaban ante el cardenal Richelieu, y se moría por saber qué pasaría después. ¿Sería ejecutado, como Milady de Winter? ¿Athos, Porthos y Aramis acudirían en su ayuda? Sus ojos querían adelantarse más rápido y devorar la historia, pero no podía leer tan rápido. Cumplió concienzudamente cada frase, deleitándose con cada palabra.

Era casi medianoche cuando terminó. Se había trasladado al sofá, acostado de espaldas, apoyado en todas las almohadas del piso y con una manta en la cintura. Cerró el libro con el ceño fruncido… ¿decepción? No había sido así como había terminado la película, con un emocionante juego de espadas y todos los mosqueteros corriendo al final, para vencer al Cardenal y salvar al rey y para apoyar a d'Artagnan, ¡declarando uno para todos y todos para uno! En el libro, D'Artagnan había estado solo. Se había enfrentado al hombre que estaba seguro de que lo condenaría a muerte y aceptó con calma su destino, solo para que le concedieran el cargo de teniente. ¡Lo que siempre había querido! ¿Pero a qué precio? Había perdido a su amante y a sus amigos. Al final, estaba solo. ¿Qué tipo de final fue ese? Si hubiera escrito el final, reflexionó John, apoyando el libro cerrado en su pecho mientras sus ojos se ponían pesados, habría escrito uno más feliz, el que se merecía d'Artagnan. Todas las historias merecen un final feliz. No como en la vida real. Aunque, continuó reflexionando, su propia historia era bastante feliz, ahora, después de todo lo malo que había sucedido. Quizás los finales felices también eran parte de la vida real, a veces. Se quedó dormido en el sofá esa noche, sin siquiera darse cuenta hasta la mañana cuando el sol se abrió paso entre las cortinas. El señor Holmes todavía estaba fuera, lo que significaba que John tenía otro día para él. Como antes, hizo un plan. 

***

El señor Holmes había dicho que John podía ayudar. No sabía cómo. Pero pensó que era importante que lo intentara.

Sus nervios se encendieron cuando tocó el timbre marcado como 2A. Había encontrado la dirección en su teléfono y la había mapeado, tal como le había enseñado el señor Holmes. Sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de qué autobús tomar, por lo que había caminado más de una hora para llegar a él. Ahora, su tobillo le estaba molestando mucho. Descansarlo tendría que esperar.

Contuvo la respiración, pasó la bolsa de una mano a la otra. Hasta ahora, se había sentido bien con esto, incluso inteligente. Pero mientras persistía el silencio al otro lado de la puerta, esperaba que no se rompiera. No quería que esa puerta se abriera. Le daría la excusa perfecta para irse y fingir que nunca vendría. Esto fue estúpido, estúpido. ¿Por qué le había parecido alguna vez una idea inteligente?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido, lentamente, y solo una pulgada cuando la mujer del otro lado lo miró por la rendija. Luego abrió la puerta un poco más y asomó la cabeza.

-¿John?'

-Hola, señorita Hooper, dijo, avergonzado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Sus ojos escanearon por encima de su hombro, luego su cuello se estiró más hacia la puerta para mirar hacia la calle. ¿Sherlock está contigo?

—No, señora, hoy está fuera de Londres… nosotros… Yo… queríamos darle esto, terminó apresuradamente, luego empujó la bolsa de papel amarilla con la jirafa de dibujos animados hacia ella. -Para el bebé.

Su boca se convirtió en una forma de O, y por un momento, pareció congelada en la puerta. -¡Oh! Gracias John. Que pensativo. Erm. Dio un paso atrás y abrió más la puerta. -¿No quieres entrar?

John inclinó la cabeza amablemente y cruzó el umbral hacia un apartamento con poca luz. A mediodía, todas las cortinas estaban echadas y todas las puertas cerradas. La barriga de la señorita Hooper era tan grande y redonda como siempre, y John se obligó a apartar los ojos y no buscar ninguna señal que probara que la teoría del señor Holmes era correcta… lo cual dudaba mucho y se sentía culpable por ello. Pero no se pudo evitar. Ciertamente parecía embarazada.  
Y la evidencia estaba en todas partes, de verdad. Un cochecito nuevo junto a la puerta con sus etiquetas aún colgando del capó; una pila de cajas de pañales escondidas debajo de la mesa de la cocina, encima de las cuales había pilas de baberos y ropa de bebé doblada; y las partes de un catre aún sin montar apoyado contra la pared del fondo. Si la Sra. Hooper no se estaba preparando para un bebé, entonces John era más tonto que un bacalao.

Esperaba no ser más tonto que un bacalao.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Hooper?, preguntó.

Ella se rió un poco a la fuerza. -Ah, bueno, dijo, dándose unas palmaditas en la parte superior del vientre con suavidad, -ya casi llegamos, ¿sabes? Estoy tan bien como se puede esperar. ¿Debo abrir esto ahora? O…

-Si usted quiere.

-Toma asiento. ¿Puedo llevarte una botella de agua? La tetera necesita un lavado.

John miró hacia la cocina y vio el montón de platos sin lavar que casi se derramaban del fregadero.

-Señorita Hooper, ¿puedo ayudarla? Puedo lavar los platos.

-Oh no, no.

-No sería ninguna molestia. Tengo mucha práctica en eso.

—No, John, no podría pedírtelo… Oh, bueno, ¿no es tan precioso? "

Había sacado de la bolsa de regalo un pequeño elefante de peluche y un libro de ilustraciones para niños llamado Elephant Ears, que a John le había parecido divertido. No sabía mucho sobre bebés y no estaba acostumbrado a dar regalos. Había estado tan desconcertado en la tienda, rodeado de ropa de bebé, muebles, juguetes de todos los colores, pañales, chupetes y biberones, que simplemente gravitó hacia lo que sabía, y eso eran libros. El elefante de peluche suave parecía un acompañamiento apropiado.

-Gracias. Muchas gracias, John, esto es encantador. Ella le sonrió. ¡Pues! ¡Supongo que será mejor que te vayas!

Se sorprendió un poco por la despedida abrupta (casi tan abrupta como la repentina partida del señor Holmes el día anterior), que ella debió haber visto en su rostro, porque continuó diciendo: —Muy amable por venir, pero estoy segura que tienes cosas que hacer, y realmente debería descansar. Tú entiendes.

-¿Estás segura de que no puedo ser de ayuda?

-No, no, no… 

Ella estaba comenzando a levantarse, una mano extendida hacia la puerta como para guiarlo hacia ella, cuando desde el pasillo, una voz diminuta y gorjeante gritó angustiada: "¿Molly? ¿Muchacha?' La señorita Hooper se quedó paralizada en el acto de levantarse, y John se volvió para mirar hacia el pasillo donde vio, acercándose a ellos, una mujer joven y menuda con una mano sobre su propio vientre extendido, arrastrando los pies hacia ellos, con el rostro contraído por la consternación. Debajo de su camiseta de gran tamaño llevaba unos pantalones deportivos grises, que estaban oscurecidos en un amplio círculo en la entrepierna, como si se hubiera mojado. Cuando vio a John, jadeó y se detuvo, luego comenzó una rápida retirada. 

\--¡Sunny! - la llamó Molly, entrando en acción para perseguirla por el pasillo. 

¡Qué tonta, pensé que estabas durmiendo! 

Pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta del dormitorio y se dio la vuelta, señalando a John con el dedo.   
-¡Fuera!, gritó. ¡Sal ahora!  
-¡Lo siento, señora, lo siento! 

Podía sentir que su rostro se enrojecía y se dirigió hacia la puerta. ¡Este había sido un terrible error! Había visto algo que no debería haber visto, y ahora sabía algo que nunca debería haber sabido. Debería haber tomado la palabra del señor Holmes. Llegó a la puerta, pero para su mayor sorpresa y consternación, fue empujado lejos de ella antes de que pudiera tocar el pomo de la puerta. La Sra. Hooper bloqueó su escape. Ella se lanzó en su camino y lo empujó hacia atrás por el pecho. 

-¡Detener! ¡No vas a ninguna parte! No hasta… hasta…

-No le diré nada a nadie, juró John, alarmado. 

Sus ojos eran salvajes, disparados, de él a la parte trasera del piso donde ambos escucharon a la mujer llamada Sunny gemir largo y fuerte.

-¿Sobre qué?, lo desafió la Sra. Hooper. 

-Que su protegida va a tener un bebé, señora, no usted. 

-¡Maldición!, maldijo. Luego agarró a John por el cuello para arrastrarlo lejos de la puerta y lo tiró al sofá. -¡Lo siento!, gritó. Realmente lo estoy, pero tú... ¡Nadie puede saberlo! ¡Ninguno! ¡Así que te quedarás aquí hasta que decida qué hacer contigo! "

Todo el giro de los acontecimientos fue un poco loco, y no un poco alarmante. En cuestión de minutos, John se encontró atado a una silla de la cocina con medias y la Sra. Hooper estaba corriendo por el piso, sacando toallas mojadas del lavado y colocándolas sobre los muebles para que se secasen, agua corriente y trozos de hielo de un lado a otro entre la cocina y el dormitorio y murmurando sus disculpas a John cada vez que pasaba por su lado, pero no sin agregar: 

-¡Meses de planificación cuidadosa, meses! ¿Y te presentas hoy? ¿Y te dejé entrar? ¡Maldito Sherlock Holmes! 

-El señor Holmes no sabe que estoy aquí, trató de razonar, pero ella continuó como si no lo oyera. 

Había abandonado su vientre de silicona falso, dejándola con una camisa de gran tamaño que colgaba de sus huesudos hombros y la hacía parecer extrañamente hundida. Mientras tanto, desde el dormitorio, John escuchaba a la pobre Sunny jadeando y llorando, y a la Sra. Hooper enseñándola a respirar a pesar del dolor. Cuando volvió a aparecer en la cocina, más de una hora después, para rellenar los trozos de hielo, John, cada vez más preocupado por su situación, dijo:

-¿Señorita? ¿Lo está perdiendo? No podía hacer contacto visual. 

-No puedo lidiar contigo en este momento, dijo. -¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

-No puedo sentir mis manos, señorita.

Su cabeza giró bruscamente para ver las manos de John, atadas a las barandillas de la silla, hinchadas de sangre. Ella se echó a llorar.  
¡Lo siento!, gritó. Se tapó la boca con una mano, luego se cubrió los ojos con las manos y luego se pasó los dedos por el cuero cabelludo, donde se agarró el cabello con los puños y lo soltó de la cola de caballo apretada. -¡No era mi intención que esto sucediera! Desde que descubrí que estaba embarazada, tuve que esconderla, tuve que fingir que era yo. ¡No ha salido de casa en meses! ¡No he salido de casa a menos que lleve ese maldito bulto! ¡Las mentiras que les he dicho a todos! ¡No te imaginas el estrés! ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué? ¿Dejar que se la lleven? He hecho todo lo posible para prepararme para esto y esconderlo del mundo. ¡Qué planificación tan cuidadosa! Le he dado atención prenatal, he estudiado cómo dar a luz a un bebé, ¡todo por mi cuenta! ¡Ni siquiera llegará hasta dentro de dos semanas! Así que cuando apareciste y ella estaba durmiendo, no pensé… Ella se dobló, sollozando. 

-Puedo ayudar, señorita.

¡Todo ha terminado!, continuó, como si no lo hubiera escuchado. -Si te dejo ir, se correrá la voz. Si no lo hago… La gente vendrá a buscar. Por supuesto que lo harán. ¡Sherlock maldito Holmes! No puedes guardarle secretos, simplemente no puedes. Fui una idiota al pensar que podía engañarlo. Sunny está condenada. ¡Ese bebé no tiene ninguna posibilidad en el infierno! ¿Cómo pensé que podría salirme con la mía? Comenzó a darse la vuelta, a dejar la cocina y a John en la silla con un destino incierto, pero John insistió.

-El señor Holmes no le causará problemas, señorita. Yo tampoco. No tiene que tener miedo. 

-Por favor, John, ¿qué sabes al respecto?, dijo enojada. -Ese bebé será protegido, Sunny será llevada. Luego irán tras la sala de Buffington, una vez que lo averigüen. Será almacenamiento para los dos. Su espalda cayó contra la pared. Estoy… lo siento. No puedo dejarte ir. No hasta que me dé cuenta… Pero ella no pudo completar el pensamiento. Derrotada, negó con la cabeza y regresó con Sunny. 

Quería que el señor Holmes volviera a Londres, que se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal y que usara su cerebro de detective para encontrarlo en el de la señorita Hooper y hablarle con sentido común. ¡Si pudiera alcanzar su teléfono! Pero ella se lo había quitado cuando lo ató a la silla. Que no cunda el pánico. Que no cunda el pánico. Ella no te hará daño. Ella no es tu anfitriona, no tiene el derecho. Que no cunda el pánico. Poco tiempo después, unos veinte minutos tal vez, la señorita Hooper volvió pisando fuerte a la cocina. Pasó por alto a John por completo, abrió un cajón y sacó un cuchillo. Su corazón se detuvo, una protesta asustada en sus labios, hasta que sintió el borde dentado de la hoja aserrando los nudos de nailon que ataban sus muñecas, luego sus tobillos, y de repente se liberó. 

-Vete dijo con cansancio, señalando la puerta con la hoja. 'Sal de aquí. Sólo… danos un día. ¿Por favor? Antes de que digas nada. Eso nos dará la oportunidad de hacerlo…

Ella se detuvo a sí misma para terminar. John se levantó de la silla con las rodillas temblorosas y se frotó las muñecas con los dedos entumecidos, primero uno, luego el otro, tratando de recuperar la sensibilidad. Pero no fue a ninguna parte. 

-¿No me escuchaste? Sal de aquí, dije. 

-No, señora. El señor Holmes dijo que podía ayudar. Y quiero hacerlo, si me deja. Sus ojos se agrandaron. 

-¿Sherlock te envió a ayudar?  
-Para ser justos, no creo que esto sea lo que él tenía en mente. 

Ella se rió, incrédula y dijo con sarcasmo. -¿Qué, nunca has dado a luz a un bebé?

-Sólo animales, señora. Caballos y vacas.

La Sra. Hooper se quedó boquiabierta. -¿En serio? 

-Trabajé en una granja, señora. Una vez.

-¿Sherlock te trajo de una granja?

-Esto fue hace un tiempo, señora. Pero por favor déjame quedarme. Déjame lavar los platos, para empezar. ¿Y si necesita algo lavado, ordenado o ensamblado? Yo también podría hacer eso. Vi que era necesario montar el catre. Yo podría…

-No. Nada de eso. La Sra. Hooper lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia el dormitorio. -Voy a necesitar tu apoyo allí. Sunny también lo hará. Ninguno de los dos había hecho esto antes . Luego, arrastrando a John en su estela, entró en la habitación, donde la hora de Sunny estaba cerca. 

***

En total, según los relojes de la Sra. Hooper, la pobre Sunny trabajó durante once horas y cuarenta y dos minutos, lo que significaba que la niña nació en el mundo mucho después de la medianoche. Sunny la llamó Hannah. Sobre el papel, figuraría como la hija primogénita de Margaret Louise Hooper. John pasó la noche. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Sin su anfitrión, no se le permitía salir a las calles después del anochecer. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se había puesto el sol. Distraído mientras sostenía la mano de Sunny y la instruía para que se mantuviera callada, para que los vecinos no lo oyeran, no había pensado en la hora, no hasta que sonó su teléfono minutos después de la puesta del sol: la Sra. Hudson estaba preocupada. 

-Lo siento mucho, Sra. Hudson, todo es culpa mía, dijo la Sra. Hooper, hablando por teléfono en su nombre, saliendo de la habitación para que la Sra. Hudson no oyera algo que no debería escuchar. -Sabía que Sherlock estaba fuera de la ciudad hoy, así que invité a John a casa de Bart para otra lección de anatomía. Nos dejamos llevar por el examen de los tumores cancerosos, y luego supe. Bueno, ya sabes cómo te va cuando estás escondido en una morgue. Y mira, la cosa es que vivo bastante cerca del hospital, y en lugar de arriesgarme a intentar llevar a John a casa sin una escolta verificada, le dije que podía sentarse en el sofá. Lo siento, debería haber pensado en llamar. 

Ella era una mentirosa suave. Pero entonces, supuso John, había estado en eso por un tiempo. Como había dicho el señor Holmes. En las primeras horas de la mañana, Sunny durmió y la Sra. Hooper, aunque también agotada, tomó una larga ducha caliente. John se quedó sosteniendo a la pequeña Hannah, toda limpia, envuelta y durmiendo en sus brazos. Se balanceaba suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás en la nueva mecedora que se había instalado en la habitación de Sunny. Quedó cautivado. Desde su diminuta nariz hasta sus imposiblemente diminutas uñas, no podía apartar la mirada, ni podía creer que había estado presente para un milagro tan imposible como esta niña, que nunca debería haberlo estado, todavía lo estaba, y la estaba abrazando… crecería como todos los niños libres: nutrida y nutrida. Amada. Ella nunca usaría las pulseras, el collar, el tatuaje. Sería adorada por dos mujeres: su propia madre y la mujer que finge serlo. Quizá fuera una tragedia en sí misma, pensó John. Que nunca conocería a Sunny por quién era en realidad.

Como si nunca conociera a su propia madre. En realidad, nunca pensó en ella, la mujer que le había dado la vida. Ni en su padre. Era como si estas personas nunca hubieran existido en el mundo y, sin embargo, incluso John sabía que era un pensamiento estúpido. Habían vivido y respirado, como él, y tal vez todavía lo hacían. Tal vez se cruzó con ellos en las calles y ni siquiera los conocía, ni ellos a él. Era algo terrible, no saber cómo había llegado a existir. Solo estaba. Un día dejaría de serlo. Y el mundo continuaría como si no importara que él alguna vez hubiera vivido en él. Inexplicablemente, se dio cuenta, por primera vez en dos días, de que extrañaba al señor Holmes. Y mientras miraba al bebé, que solo tenía unas horas, se le ocurrió un pensamiento que nunca había resonado con tanta fuerza, que nunca se había formado tan plenamente: esa pequeña Hannah, esta misma niña que sostenía en sus brazos, estaba parada en la bifurcación de dos caminos, uno en el que llevó una vida como ciudadana libre y otro en el que estuvo bajo la tutela del estado. Fue solo por la gracia de la Sra. Hooper que ella caminaría por el camino libre, y no por el protegido. Pero ella no nació de uno u otro. Ella no era inherentemente libre, como tampoco estaba inherentemente protegida. Ella era humana. Ella era igual a cualquier otra. Eso era lo que el señor Holmes había estado intentando enseñarle. John también era humano. En las circunstancias adecuadas, podría no haber sido protrgido en absoluto. Podría haber sido libre. Libre como este niño.  
Pero ahora… esto era lo que era. Esto.

Se volvió a colocar las pulseras en las muñecas.

-Tiene que irse en silencio, dijo la Sra. Hooper, guiándolo hacia la puerta. Y mantente alejado unas semanas, ¿no? No sabes nada. John. Ella le cogió del brazo. No dirás nada. ¿Podrías? ¿No a nadie?

Por milésima vez, le prometió que sus labios estaban sellados, y cuando el Sr. Holmes se dio cuenta (como ambos sabían que lo haría), John le aseguró que también la mantendría en secreto. Era un buen hombre. Por supuesto que lo haría.

Dejó su piso y regresó a Baker Street. Al no haber dormido la noche anterior, John agradeció el aire fresco de la mañana, que despertó sus facultades. Estaba atravesando Russell Square Gardens, camino a casa para un merecido sueño, cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre:

-¿John? ¡John de Sherlock!

Como siempre ocurría cuando sufría un susto de lo inesperado, su corazón dio un vuelco y volvió la cabeza bruscamente, pero fue solo para ver a un hombre corpulento con una gabardina marrón claro, sentado con otros en un banco del parque, saludándolo… John redujo la velocidad al reconocer al hombre, que se estaba poniendo de pie.

-Pensé que eras tú, dijo el hombre sonriendo.

John asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo. -Dr. Stamford, sí, hola.

No había visto al médico desde su caída por las escaleras y se había sentido bastante avergonzado por todo el asunto. El señor Holmes dijo que él también había sido a quien había llamado la primera noche, cuando le dolía mucho la boca debido a la extracción del diente, pero, sinceramente, no recordaba que el Dr. Stamford estuviera allí, había estado tan delirando con dolor. En cualquier caso, el Dr. Stamford lo había visto solo en momentos muy bajos y, en ocasiones, realmente prefería no recordarlo. Lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor ahora. Deseaba poder borrar los recuerdos que el Dr. Stamford tenía de él y comenzar de nuevo, si es que lo hacía.

El médico le dio una palmada en el hombro. 

-Te veo salir temprano. Buen día para un paseo dominical. ¿Por tu cuenta?

-El señor Holmes se ocupa de los negocios, señor.

-Tienes buen aspecto, continuó el Dr. Stamford. Sí, definitivamente estaba pensando en el diente, en la caída. John cambió su peso y miró a sus pies. ¿Todo bien en casa?

-Sí señor, muy bien, señor.

El Dr. Stamford le apretó el hombro, luciendo complacido como un puñetazo, que John no entendió del todo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello antes de que el Dr. Stamford lo guiara hacia el banco del parque donde había estado sentado, junto con un pequeño grupo: dos adultos y tres niños, uno en una silla de ruedas eléctrica.

-John, no creo que hayas conocido a mi familia. Esta es mi esposa, Alice, dijo, extendiéndole una mano. La mujer amable, cuyo brazo descansaba sobre el brazo de un niño en la silla. -Y nuestros hijos, Philippa, Heidi, Joey y Sam. 

John asintió amablemente a todos, sin dejar de notar que dos de ellos, Philippa y Sam, usaban brazaletes, al igual que él. Eran protegidos. Sin embargo, el Dr. Stamford los había reclamado como sus propios hijos. 

-Estaba a punto de correr por unos cafés y chocolates calientes para los niños. ¿Únete a nosotros?  
Así fue como John se encontró, inesperadamente, tomando café y paseando por el parque con el Dr. Stamford y su familia, como si fueran viejos amigos. Fue una sensación extraña, y no del todo cómoda, al principio. No sabía qué decir, ni por qué lo habían invitado a caminar con ellos, ni siquiera por qué había dicho que sí. Durante los primeros diez minutos más o menos, trató de averiguar qué querían de él. Lentamente, sin embargo, esas sospechas empezaron a desvanecerse. No hubo demandas de él. El Dr. Stamford y su esposa hablaron sobre los niños, principalmente, y lo que querían hacer para Halloween. Finalmente, llegaron a una mesa de picnic en el medio del parque y descansaron un rato, terminando sus cafés. Los adultos hablaban y los niños jugaban.

\--¿Qué hiciste este verano, John? - preguntó la señora Stamford. 

-Oh, dijo tímidamente, avergonzado de estar hablando de sí mismo. Pero sintiendo que necesitaba dar una respuesta mejor que esa, dijo: -Iba mucho a la biblioteca. Y museos. Cuando no se rieron, no le preguntaron por qué debería necesitar una biblioteca cuando un protegido de su edad no tenía necesidad de aprender nada, y mucho menos a leer, sino que le preguntó qué le gustaba más, de repente se encontró yendo una y otra vez sobre sus libros favoritos y los artefactos egipcios del museo y sobre casos con el Sr. Holmes. Escucharon con interés e hicieron preguntas inquisitivas, y él se sintió reconfortado por ellos, de modo que cuando llegó el momento de continuar con los niños, y él sabía que debía continuar en casa, se sintió un poco triste por irse.

-Te invitamos a cenar alguna vez, dijo la Sra. Stamford, reajustando el sombrero en la cabeza de Samuel.  
-Me gustaría eso, gracias, dijo, y se despidió de todos. 

Revivido por la cafeína y ligero de espíritu, John continuó su camino otros diez minutos, cuando escuchó su tono de llamada. Su primer pensamiento fue que debía de ser el señor Holmes, y buscó el teléfono en su bolsillo. Quería compartir este sentimiento de felicidad. Pero cuando vio el nombre de la persona que llamaba, se sintió decepcionado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo. 

-¿Sr. Lestrade? --¿Hola? ¿El inspector detective se había enterado de alguna manera del hecho de que no había regresado a casa anoche? ¿Estaba en problemas por ayudar a la Sra. Hooper? No pudo comprender ninguna otra razón para este contacto sin precedentes, y la feliz burbuja comenzó a desinflarse.

-¡John! ¡Buenos días!

-Erm, buenos días, señor.

-Lamento estar llamando tan temprano y de la nada, pero dime, ¿estás ocupado hoy? ¿En la próxima hora más o menos?

-Erm, ¿no?

-¿No? ¡Oh! Bien, bien, eso estaba pensando. Dijiste que podrías, es decir, que estarías interesado, ¿no? ¿Al conocer a Michael? 

¿El nuevo protegido del señor Lestrade? Inesperado, esta llamada, pero no desagradable. Qué curioso.

-Sí señor, lo hice, respondió. 

-¡Excelente! Sí, la cosa es que tengo el día libre y le dije a Michael que iríamos al parque, jugaríamos con el viejo fútbol y le enseñaríamos un par de cosas sobre el juego. Mencionaste que te gustaría enseñarle algunos juegos, ¿verdad? Entonces… ¿Quieres venir?

Con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, John dejó de caminar y miró a su alrededor, como si no supiera dónde estaba.

-¿Yo, señor?

-Por supuesto. Sherlock también, si quiere venir. 

-El señor Holmes no está en Londres, señor.   
Pero… No había querido decir deporte. Había estado hablando de juegos como los que jugarían él y el señor Holmes juntos. Además, no sabía nada de fútbol. Nadie le había dejado jugar jamás. Debería decírselo al señor Lestrade, realmente debería. Al final, sin embargo, no quería que se le pasara esta oportunidad.   
-Me gustaría ir. Sí puedo.

\- ¡Entonces baja aquí! Hyde Park, extremo norte. Encuéntrenos en Marble Arch.   
Emocionado, cambió de rumbo. ¡Se iba a jugar al fútbol! El sueño podía esperar. 

***

Estaba exhausto. Su tobillo lo estaba matando. Su estómago estaba vacío. Pero cuando salió de Hyde Park, despidiéndose del señor Lestrade y del pequeño Michael, John no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. No había sido un juego real, solo algunas prácticas, como un juego de pies elegante y correr el balón por el campo. Para un principiante, Michael era bueno y nunca se cansaba, un niño alegre y ansioso por impresionar a su anfitrión, algo con lo que John podía simpatizar. Y el Sr. Lestrade no se contuvo en sus elogios. John deseaba que el señor Holmes también hubiera estado allí. Había sido divertido. Ahora, sin embargo, añoraba su cama, la pizza que le sobraba, la tele de mierda (como diría el señor Holmes). La caminata de veinte minutos hasta Baker Street nunca le había parecido tan lejana. Pero apenas había salido del parque, acababa de cruzar la calle, cuando un coche negro reluciente se detuvo a su lado y bajó la ventanilla. 

-Me gustaría verte aquí, John. 

John retrocedió un paso. También podía sentir su rostro caer. El señor Mycroft Holmes le indicó que se acercara. Durante unos segundos, los pies de John se sintieron pegados al pavimento. Tuvo que esforzar sus piernas para acercarlo más. Sin embargo, solo dos pasos. Desconfiaba de más. -De hecho, estaba de camino a Baker Street-prosiguió el señor Holmes. Aquí está. Abrió la puerta del coche y dejó al descubierto un interior espacioso. -Te llevaré el resto del camino-. John vaciló. A pesar de que estaba cansado, no le apetecía mucho la idea de subirse a un coche con el señor Holmes. Por otra parte, este era el hermano de su anfitrión, y además un hombre del gobierno. No estaba en condiciones de negarse. Aún así, lo intentó.   
-El señor Holmes no está en casa, señor. 

-Soy consciente. Le diré que llamaste. 

-No hay necesidad. Prefiero caminar, señor.

El señor Holmes ladeó imperiosamente la cabeza y dijo: —De verdad, John. No seas difícil. Llevas veinticuatro horas fuera del piso, manejando tu pequeño…recado. Hizo un pequeño giro de sus dedos y sonrió a John. Claramente, estás muerto de pie. Sube. Es a ti a quien iba de camino a ver, en cualquier caso. Se acercó a él y levantó una caja de cartón larga y plana. Un juego de mesa. -Como fue prometido--, Sintiendo que no tenía otra opción en el asunto, John se subió nerviosamente al asiento trasero del lujoso automóvil y el Sr. Holmes le dijo a su conductor que continuara. En ese momento, llegaron a Baker Street y, como si estuvieran pasando por un sueño, John llevó al señor Holmes al interior y a la sala de estar, donde se sentaron uno frente al otro a la mesa y el señor Holmes comenzó a desempacar el juego llamado Diplomacia y a explicar sus reglas. ¿Era esto realmente por lo que había venido? ¿Para jugar el juego? 

-Este juego no se trata de casualidad, dijo el Sr. Holmes, poniendo un énfasis burlón en la palabra, -se trata de tácticas y negociaciones. Veamos qué tienes. 

El tablero era un mapa de Europa de 1914 y era complicado. Implicó una fase de negociación, una fase de movimiento, alianzas e intercambio de inteligencia y adversarios y centros de suministro, y mucho más de lo que John podía mantener en su cabeza a la vez. El Sr. Holmes tuvo que repetirse muchas veces, lo que John pudo ver que encontraba aburrido. No fue en absoluto como jugar con su propio Sr. Holmes, quien habló con claridad y se aseguró de que John entendiera antes de continuar. No era la primera vez que ese día deseaba que el señor Holmes volviera a casa. Hizo otro movimiento estúpido y perdió otro centro de suministros. El señor Holmes resopló. 

-Cosas para recordar siempre, John. Desinformación. ¿Qué es? Te lo dije.

-Algo que no es cierto, señor.

-Mentiras. Significa mentir, John. Es información falsa diseñada para engañar. Te sigo alimentando con desinformación y tú sigues engulléndola. Ese es tu error. Hizo un gesto con la mano sobre el tablero. -Sigo diciendo que estos lugares son refugios seguros. España, Italia, Bélgica. Sus ojos se alzaron. Noruega suspiró. -¿Alguna vez han probado serlo? John sacudió la cabeza con cansancio, deseando que este juego terminara. Ya había pasado más de una hora y todo en lo que podía pensar era en su almohada.

-No estás escuchando. El señor Holmes parecía enojado ahora. 

-Lo estoy escuchando, señor, protestó. 

-Me estás escuchando, pero no estás escuchando. Ves, pero no observas. El señor Holmes lo había dicho él mismo. Su propio Sr. Holmes. Muchas veces. "Sherlock necesita hacerlo mejor contigo", murmuró el Sr. Holmes.

-Eso es cierto.   
Se encendió un pequeño fuego dentro de John. Solo uno pequeño. No apreciaba la reprimenda del señor Holmes hacia su hermano, en nada, y ciertamente no en lo que concernía a John. Gracias al señor Holmes, a John le iba tan bien estos días. Se estaba convirtiendo en un buen protegido. ¿Cómo podría alguien decir que debería hacerlo mejor? Quizás si no hubiera estado tan cansado, lo habría cuestionado antes. 

-Señor, ¿sabía que el señor Holmes estaba hoy fuera de Londres? El señor Holmes mayor tarareó afirmativamente. -Vino a ver… yo.

-Eso es lo que te dije.

-Pero usted no quería al señor Holmes aquí cuando lo hizo.

-¿Es divertido, preguntó el señor Holmes con sarcasmo, jugar al detective?

John frunció el ceño y se elevó su sensación de incomodidad por estar a solas con el señor Holmes. El señor Holmes suspiró y se reclinó en su silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y dirigiéndole a John una mirada imperiosa, dos partes de regaño, una parte condescendiente y una parte… ¿lástima? Miró fijamente larga y duramente, y John hizo todo lo que pudo para no encogerse en su silla bajo esa mirada. Se sentía como si estuviera bajo una lámpara caliente y que el señor Holmes podía leer la mente, lo que parecía una perspectiva peligrosa. Así que trató de concentrarse en el partido de fútbol que él, el señor Lestrade y Michael habían jugado en el parque, y no en el bebé de la sala de mujeres que había tenido en sus brazos esa misma mañana. Luego, el Sr. Holmes sacó su teléfono, deslizó, hizo clic, se desplazó y colocó la pantalla frente a John sin decir una palabra.  
John miró. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Casi había olvidado esa cara. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio? ¿Un año? No, más de un año, seguro. Era verano cuando este hombre entró en el piso con bocadillos escondidos y una tarjeta Oyster. El invitado que no era invitado.

-Su nombre era James Sholto, dijo el Sr. Holmes. ¿Lo conoces?

Congelado en su silla, con los dientes apretados, la mente de John se aceleró. ¿Qué sabía el señor Holmes? Que su nombre era James, por ejemplo. ¿Qué más? ¿Y qué sabía John que no debería saber? Este hombre, James, que le había hecho promesas y las había roto, era un extraño para él, podía decirlo. Lo había conocido una vez y nunca más. ¿Por qué le importaba al señor Holmes? ¿Qué había hecho?

-Por supuesto que sí, dijo el señor Holmes, respondiendo a su propia pregunta. Verás, yo también puedo jugar al detective. Dijiste dos cosas al mismo tiempo: DULUGE y James. No fue un gran desafío juntar dos y dos.

-No lo conozco, señor.

-No creo que eso sea cierto. Puede que no sepas mucho, pero sabes algunas cosas, y quiero que me lo digas. ¿Cómo llegaste a él? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo llegó a ti? Los DULUGE son infamemente enigmáticos, hasta el punto de que algunos ni siquiera creen que existen, o en cifras significativas. Entonces dime, John. Todo.

-No tengo nada que contar.

-Mentir no es útil a menos que puedas hacerlo de manera convincente. Tú, John, eres un mentiroso terrible.

Más que nunca, John deseaba que su propio Sr. Holmes irrumpiera en la habitación para interceder. O que la señora Hudson apareciera sin previo aviso. Pero estaba solo y tenía miedo. No podía explicarlo del todo. No sabía lo que sabía, o por qué era tan importante hablar de ello, solo que sentía que era un error hacerlo. ¿Pero no fue un error mayor negarse a hablar? Este Sr. Holmes no fue tan amable como su hermano. Tenía poder en los lugares altos.

Pero las palabras de Holmes volvieron a él.

Este es mi apartamento. Esta es mi silla. Esa es mi puerta de entrada.

-Señor, ¿es usted del gobierno?, dijo en voz baja.

El señor Holmes parpadeó. -¿Soy del gobierno? Que pregunta. Tengo un puesto menor en el gobierno británico, sí. ¿Lo que de ella?' 

-Luego… ¿Conoce a Lord Magnussen, señor?

No hubo reacción inmediata, pero John reconoció la expresión: era la misma que había visto muchas, muchas veces en el rostro de su señor Holmes. El hombre estaba pensando, y rápidamente.

-Naturalmente -dijo finalmente el señor Holmes. -Es uno de los hombres más poderosos de Gran Bretaña. Ciertamente en Londres. ¿Por qué?

El corazón de John estaba acelerado, pero siguió adelante. -¿Es un buen hombre?  
El señor Holmes entrecerró los ojos. -¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No estoy aquí para hablar de Charles Magnussen, estoy aquí para…  
-¿Es un buen hombre?  
Preguntó John de nuevo, incapaz de hacer contacto visual. Acababa de interrumpir al hermano de su anfitrión y se preguntaba si las repercusiones serían rápidas y dolorosas o lentas y nauseabundas. Pero el señor Holmes respondió. 

-No se puede decir de otra manera: es un gran hombre.

John levantó los ojos. Quemaron. Parpadeó para evitar que se desbordaran. 

—Si esa es su opinión sobre él, señor, entonces yo… me temo que ya no es bienvenido en esta casa. 

Se produjo un horrible silencio, que terminó sólo cuando el señor Holmes balbuceó: -"¿Perdón?" 

No podía retractarse ahora. John se puso de pie y dio dos pasos hacia atrás de la mesa, extendiendo su brazo hacia la puerta. 

-Puede irse, señor. 

-¿Me va a expulsar? El señor Holmes estaba asombrado. -¿Tú? ¿Expulsarme? 

-Este es mi piso, dijo John, y estoy a cargo de quién entra en él.

Su brazo permaneció extendido, audazmente, aunque sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el suelo. La silla chirrió con fuerza cuando el señor Holmes se levantó de la mesa y avanzó lentamente hacia John. Cuando estuvo junto a su hombro, se detuvo y John levantó lentamente la cabeza para hacer contacto visual. Le dolía el aliento en el pecho

-Fascinante, susurró el señor Holmes con fiereza. Luego, sin más comentarios inconexos, salió por la puerta, dejando atrás su juego.

***

John anticipó las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. No sabía qué ni cuándo, pero parecía tan inevitable como la noche siguiente al día. Habría problemas, sin duda en su mente. Tenía la intención de afrontarlo con valentía.  
Aún así, cuando el teléfono de John se encendió solo una hora después y leyó el nombre de Sherlock Holmes en la pantalla, se acobardó. Seguramente su hermano le había contado lo que había hecho John, y era inaceptable. Estúpido, estúpido, pensó, armándose de valor mientras respondía a la llamada.

-¿Señor Holmes?"

-¡John! Ahí estáss, viejo amigo. He echado de menos… erm, Londres. ¿Todo bien? No es demasiado tranquilo tener el lugar para ti solo durante unos días, ¿eh? Tú… ¿cómo estás?

Las dudas que había estado abrigando se derritieron como la escarcha de la mañana. Aunque había pasado poco tiempo, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos la voz del señor Holmes. Era como un poco más de leche en su té, o calcetines de lana extra gruesos cuando tenía los pies fríos. De repente, quiso contarle al señor Holmes todo lo que había visto, oído y hecho durante los últimos tres días, no como una confesión, sino como un extraño impulso de compartir y escuchar al señor Holmes reaccionar ante sus aventuras. Instintivamente, se volvió hacia la puerta principal con un nostálgico deseo de que el señor Holmes entrara por ella.  
Pero su naturaleza reservada ganó. 

-Estoy bien, señor, gracias. ¿Ha resuelto el caso, señor?  
Una pausa larga.

-John, tengo algo que decirte, algo importante, entonces… ¿Estás en casa ahora mismo?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Nada en la encimera, nada en el horno, nada que atender?

-Nada, señor.

-Bien, bien. Y estas solo ¿Nadie más contigo? ¿La señora Hudson o alguien?

-No señor, estoy solo. ¿Está todo bien, señor?

-Sí, sí, todo está organizado. Solo pienso… quizás deberías sentarte para esto.


	23. Los Watson

-Quizás deberías sentarte para esto.

El señor Holmes sonaba extraño, no del todo él mismo, y eso puso nervioso a John. Siguiendo la recomendación, se hundió lentamente en su silla y se humedeció los labios con nerviosa anticipación mientras se hacía el silencio. Por un momento, pensó que había perdido la llamada, y miró su pantalla pero vio que los segundos seguían corriendo.

-¿Señor? Estoy sentado.

-John, estoy en Dover.

La palabra no se registró. Al principio no. Era una palabra imposible, un lugar imposible, y ¿cómo podía el señor Holmes estar en un lugar imposible? Pero luego se asentó en sus oídos y resonó en su cabecita divertida, y cuando lo hizo, el corazón casi se le sale del pecho. Jadeó y se tapó la boca con una mano.

-¿Sigues ahí? ¿John?

Se agarró la pechera de la camisa en busca de algo a lo que agarrarse. –  
-Dover. ¿Está en Dover, señor Holmes?

-Estoy en Dover.

-¿Mi Dover?

Escuchó una suave risa vibrar a través del teléfono. -Ese es.

A John le daba vueltas la cabeza. Se sentía casi mareado, como aquellos momentos en los que no había comido en días. -Es real. Es realmente real.

-Tan real como Londres, te lo aseguro.

-¡Cómo es! ¿Qué ve?

-Es brillante, John. Hermoso.

-¿El mar? ¿Puede verlo? ¿Puede ver al otro lado? ¿Y los acantilados? ¿Son blancos como en las fotos? 

-Más blanco. He tomado unas cien fotos para mostrártelas cuando llegue a casa y, mientras tanto, te enviaré algunas. Pero John, necesito decirte por qué he venido a Dover. 

John todavía sentía que su cabeza se levantaría de sus hombros y el resto de él colapsaría, pero tenía los medios para decir: "Para un caso, señor, ¿no es así?" Otra pausa. "Para tu caso, John". Se sintió sobresaltado. Su mundo dejó de girar y se enfocó como un láser. '¿Mi caso?' 'Así es. Vine a buscar a Harry ". Menos mal que el señor Holmes le había dicho que se sentara. John sintió como si el suelo se hubiera caído debajo de él. La sensación se le escapó de las extremidades y brevemente su visión se apagó. Agarró el teléfono con ambas manos ahora y lo presionó contra su oído como si estuviera acunando su cabeza. Su respiración era aguda en su pecho. Su corazón. Su corazón estaba en llamas. "Harry", susurró. La encontré, John. La encontre.' "Harry", dijo de nuevo, sin creer las palabras que estaba escuchando. Su garganta se estaba cerrando y toda su cabeza comenzó a zumbar. 

-Me costó un poco de trabajo, pero me diste la primera pista, y ese fue Dover. Ella todavía está aquí. 

-¿Está bien? ', Dijo John, y un sollozo repentino se liberó de él. 

-Oh, John, es brillante. Está sana, es feliz, tiene una buena familia. 

Fue demasiado para soportar. Llorando, John se pasó la mano por la nuca y se enroscó sobre las rodillas. Harry. Ella estaba viva, en Dover, y bien. Todos los años que había pasado esperándola, temiendo por ella, todas esas noches de insomnio… ¡Ella estaba feliz!

El señor Holmes le dio tiempo, tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento y preguntar:

-¿Ella?, Jadeó y se secó los ojos, ¿se acuerda de mí?

-Oh sí. Ella te recuerda muy bien. No ha dejado de pensar en ti en treinta y cuatro años. Ella es… ella está aquí conmigo ahora. ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

John empezó a temblar.  
-¿Ella está allí?  
-Sí.

-¿Con usted? ¿Ahora mismo?

-Está aquí mismo, John. Aquí, déjame cambiar al teléfono de video. Puedes verla. 

John jadeó. Una repentina carga de adrenalina le disparó a sus pies. Apresuradamente, se enjugó la cara con la manga, pero no hubo nada que hacer. No pudo detener las lágrimas. Sostuvo el teléfono con el brazo extendido, esperando a que se girara la pantalla. Unos segundos de oscuridad, y luego apareció el rostro del señor Holmes. Él sonrió. 

-Ahí los tienes -dijo el señor Holmes cálidamente. No dijo nada de las mejillas enrojecidas de John ni de los ojos grandes y húmedos. "Déjame que te pase". Pasaron otros pocos segundos que le detuvieron el corazón, John en perfecta quietud. Entonces, de repente, después de treinta y cuatro años de extrañarla, allí estaba. 

***

La noche que Sherlock bailó con John, no pudo dormir. No podía pensar. No como lo necesitaba. Su cerebro parecía haber sido secuestrado. No dejaba de pensar en John, y él no podía dejar de pensar en que pensar en John era un problema, y no trivial. Caminaba. Recordó cada vez que John había sonreído, y cómo él, Sherlock, había trabajado activamente para provocar cada una. Amaba esa sonrisa. Lo hizo más feliz de lo que podía decir, más feliz de lo que jamás recordaba haber sido. Incluso cuando estaban separados, él estaba obsesionado con las cosas que podía hacer o decir para traer esa sonrisa a la cara de John. También pensó en la cercanía que habían estado disfrutando últimamente: la franqueza de pensamiento y sentimiento, la facilidad de la proximidad física, este repentino y extraño anhelo de tocar y ser tocado, aunque solo sea con una mano en el hombro o con los pies rozando debajo de la mesa. Corrección: lo había estado disfrutando. No se atrevería a entrar en la cabeza de John e imaginarse que disfrutaba del mismo modo que Sherlock. Esto fue culpa suya. Toda su culpa. Porque recordó algo más: Lucy Harrison. Ella había amado a su protegido. Ella lo había amado demasiado. Al final, su amor los había matado a ambos. Sherlock estaba aterrorizado de una manera que no había creído posible. Preocuparse tanto por otro ser humano, y saber que un sentimiento tan intenso podía resultar tan catastróficamente peligroso, lo enfermaba físicamente. Dos veces esa noche fue al baño, esperando enfermarse. No pasó nada. Pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo. No podía quedarse en esta casa. No podía estar cerca de John. No solo ahora. No hasta que se las arreglara solo. No hasta que se le ocurrió un plan para garantizar la felicidad y la seguridad de John.  
Por la mañana, tenía uno.

Salió por la puerta como un disparo, apenas mirando en dirección a John, ya que no confiaba en sí mismo más allá de un rápido saludo matutino. Luego se apresuró a ir al metro, que lo llevó a King's Cross, y de allí tomó un tren a Dover. Tenía la misión de encontrar a la familia de John.

Tenía poco para empezar: una anfitriona, mujer, asesinada en 1997 en una residencia privada en Dover. Desde la comodidad de su piso, ya había buscado lo que podía en bases de datos en línea sin éxito. Sospechaba que Lestrade tenía razón. No se le concedería amablemente el acceso a los archivos de casos antiguos si apareciera en la comisaría de policía de Dover, incluso si mostraba una de las insignias que le había robado al inspector detective. Su primera parada, entonces, fue la biblioteca local de Dover.

Se necesitaron tres horas para revisar los periódicos diarios (cinco locales, dos de los cuales ya no estaban impresos) en microfichas. Trescientos sesenta y cinco números cada uno. Esperaba que apareciera un titular extenso: MUJER LOCAL ASESINADA o APUÑALADO DE MUJER LOCAL LIDERA POLICÍA EN MANHUNT. Pero, por supuesto, no tuvo tanta suerte. Enero, febrero, marzo, y cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en la palabra asesinado o asesinado, la víctima casi con certeza no era la mujer que estaba buscando: estaba el anciano cuya esposa le había golpeado la cabeza con un teléfono de disco, o la chica de dieciocho años estrangulada por su novio, o la treintena de un disparo en la cabeza durante un viaje en coche, o el envenenamiento por asesinato-suicidio de gemelos. La mayoría de las víctimas eran hombres y la mayoría de los asesinatos no estaban relacionados con el cuchillo. Las edades estaban equivocadas, los lugares, las circunstancias. Continuó hasta abril, mayo, junio, leyendo todos los titulares, hojeando cada historia, julio, agosto, septiembre… Sus ojos estaban cansados por el esfuerzo de leer la letra pequeña.

A veces, anotaba notas de titulares para investigar más a fondo, si su búsqueda inicial no arrojaba resultados probables: 'La batalla por la custodia de dos niños bajo tutela continúa' y 'propiedad en venta después de la muerte del propietario' y 'la policía sigue buscando fugitivo', aunque las historias ellos mismos parecían improbables.  
Pero luego, en un número tardío de octubre de 1997, se encontró con un artículo titulado simplemente "Mujer local muere en casa". El artículo era breve, menos de cuarenta palabras:

20 de octubre: una mujer local fue descubierta muerta en su residencia de Castle Street el lunes después de que su hija informara a los vecinos que algo andaba mal. No se ha revelado ninguna causa de muerte. Los miembros de la familia se han hecho cargo del niño.

Sherlock lo anotó como una pista potencial junto con los demás.

Al final de su búsqueda, volvió a su lista corta, y fue el artículo sobre la mujer de Castle Street lo que más le molestó. Por un lado, la víctima no había sido identificada, aunque la información habría sido de dominio público, dado que había muerto dentro de su propia casa. Cualquier periodista que se preciase habría podido conseguir un nombre, fácil. Tampoco se proporcionó ninguna edad, ni de la víctima ni del niño. No se mencionaron los protegidos y no aparecieron informes de seguimiento en los periódicos hasta finales de 1997, que eliminaran por completo la causa de la muerte en una madre presuntamente sana.

Llevó su investigación a Castle Street, una calle corta de un solo sentido bordeada de tiendas en un extremo y casas en el otro, todo bajo la colina sobre la que descansaba el castillo de Dover. Allí, eligió el pub de aspecto más antiguo con el propietario de mayor edad.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que recuerde algo que sucedió hace más de treinta años? '  
El hombre corpulento estaba con las manos en jarras, un delantal atado alrededor de su estómago, que se movía con su risa. Aparentemente, pensó que la solicitud de Sherlock de información sobre una mujer que había vivido en la calle en 1997 era divertida. Sherlock habría estado más molesto, si su acento no le recordara tanto a John. 

-Lo siento, amigo, mi memoria no es tan buena.

-Fue un homicidio. La mujer fue apuñalada repetidamente. ¿No te acuerdas de eso.

El rostro del anciano decayó. -Oh. Estás preguntando por Lucy.

Sherlock se afiló como un sabueso. -Lucy, ¿quién?

-Señor, déjame pensar. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿eh, amigo? La joven Lucy era enfermera, su marido la había dejado, tenía un hijo, si no recuerdo mal. Lucy… Winston. Walston. Watson Eso fue todo. Lucy Watson.

-"Watson", repitió Sherlock. -¿Qué casa era de ella?

-Trece. Jesús, ¿cómo te vuelven estas cosas, eh? Sí, eran trece. La gente siempre ha sospechado de los trece. Por aquí, por una buena razón.

-El asesinato no se informó en el periódico, observó Sherlock.

-Supongo que no. ¿Pero una pequeña ciudad como esta? Se corre la voz. Nunca escuché nada del quién o el por qué, por supuesto. Dime, ¿eres detective? ¿Estás haciendo una de esas cosas de casos abiertos?

Sherlock se dirigió hacia la puerta. -Guárdalo bajo tu sombrero, ¿verdad?

Con un nombre y una dirección, el mundo ahora estaba abierto para él. El primer día había llegado a su fin.

***

Lucy Watson nació como Lucy Christine Stafford en 1963 en Canterbury, se bautizó ese mismo año en St Martin's y se casó con Hamish Watson en 1985 en la misma iglesia. Todo eso era un registro de la iglesia, que Sherlock se enteró el segundo día de su búsqueda. Durante su visita, se enteró, además, que en 1989, ella había dado a luz a una hija, Harriet Lucy Watson, bautizada en la misma iglesia que su madre. Lucy tenía treinta y cuatro años cuando murió. Fue enterrada en el cementerio detrás de la iglesia.

Sherlock visitó la tumba, colocando flores en la base de la lápida.

No fue solo una visita para honrar a los muertos. Su tumba estaba sola, señaló. Allí no enterraron a nadie llamado Hamish Watson. La iglesia no tenía registros del hombre, más allá del registro de matrimonio.

El segundo día, Sherlock también recopiló el registro público de su educación y más allá. Había sido enfermera en la sala de maternidad del Hospital Buckland de 1988 a 1995. Había comprado una propiedad en Castle Street en 1990. Había servido durante un año en un comité de recaudación de fondos para el hospital. Más allá de eso, pudo encontrar muy poco sobre ella. No tenía parientes consanguíneos, además de Harriet, que había sido protegida tras la muerte de su madre. Cualquier registro de la niña después de eso había sido sellado.

Entonces Sherlock dirigió su atención al esposo de Lucy, Hamish Watson, y descubrió un hermano, un gemelo, llamado Rory. Aunque Hamish había desaparecido de los registros, Rory Watson llegó con un certificado de defunción, habiendo muerto en un choque de motos. Sherlock habría pensado que esto era un callejón sin salida, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que Rory Watson había muerto el 19 de octubre de 1997.

El mismo día que Lucy Watson había muerto.

Sherlock no creía en las coincidencias. El universo rara vez era tan vago.

Era una nueva pieza del rompecabezas, una nueva cuerda a seguir, y el tercer día, lo llevó a la puerta de la viuda de Rory Watson, una mujer llamada Charlotte Wright.

***

La señora Wright, de sesenta y cuatro años, casi le cerró la puerta en la cara, y tal vez lo habría hecho si hubiera tenido al menos un hueso malo en el cuerpo, cosa que no hizo.

-No hablamos de Rory en esta casa, dijo. Ahora, por favor…

-¿Es porque fue asesinado? Preguntó Sherlock con tono indiferente, pero tuvo el efecto deseado. La cara de la Sra. Wright decayó y sus labios se fruncieron. 

-Fue un golpe y fuga, dijo débilmente. O más bien, un golpe. Dio un paso más hacia la puerta, moviendo un dedo del pie más allá del umbral para que ella decidiera, después de todo, cerrar la puerta. Puede que los informes policiales lo hayan llamado un atropello y fuga, simplemente otra estadística fatal de motocicletas, pero usted y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. ¿No es así? 

-¿Usted?, desafió la señora Wright.

-Por supuesto. Porque murió el mismo día en que mataron a puñaladas a su cuñada, un detalle convenientemente dejado fuera de las noticias. Conclusión: un encubrimiento. Lucy Watson fue asesinada por una razón, probablemente la misma razón por la que se llevaron a su esposo, cuyo hermano gemelo había desaparecido más de dos años antes. O había desaparecido. Puede ayudarme a encontrar respuestas, Sra. Wright, si me dice lo que sabe. Todavía podemos ver que se haga justicia para su familia. 

-Ahora tengo una nueva familia, una a la que quiero proteger. Pero parecía preocupada. Bueno. Ella estaba considerando dejarlo entrar. ¿Quién eres? ¿Policía?

-No.

-¿Reportero?

-No.

-¿Gobierno?

-Dios nos libre. Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes. Soy un amigo. Un amigo de la familia, por así decirlo. Por favor, ¿puedo pasar?

La casa de la Sra. Wright tenía la estética rural ordenada, desordenada y longeva que Sherlock asociaba con la Sra. Hudson. Había plantas en macetas en cada rincón y en cada alféizar y estante; platos decorativos, paisajes enmarcados con puntos de cruz y obras de arte kitsch superpuestas casi cada centímetro de un papel tapiz chillón; y muebles retapizados que claramente databan de una época pasada llenaban la sala de estar en tonos malvas apagados y azules desvanecidos. El aire olía a pino y humo de pipa, lo que Sherlock encontró bastante hogareño, y un gato sobre la alfombra en una franja de luz solar levantó la cabeza cuando Sherlock pasó, pero al no encontrar nada de interés o amenaza en él, volvió a su siesta. 

Por favor, dijo la señora Wright, señalando la mesa de la cocina. Él se sentó y ella puso a hervir la tetera.

-El agua está bien, dijo.

-Es para mí.

Mientras esperaba a que hirviera, comentó: -Eres joven. No podrías haber conocido a Rory.

Juntó las manos sobre la mesa. Eludiendo la pregunta, dijo: -Debe haber sido un shock terrible. Perderlos a los dos en un día.

-No te lo podías imaginar. Nunca podrías saber. El dolor de es.

-Espero no hacerlo nunca. Lo siento.

Ella asintió sombríamente.

-¿Su marido tenía enemigos?

Ella resopló. -¿Quieres decir, además del estado de Nueva Bretaña?

La ceja más excitable de Sherlock se movió. Confirmación. Dos miembros de la familia mueren violentamente la misma noche; la muerte de uno se hace pasar por un atropello y fuga; la del otro ni siquiera está etiquetada como asesinato, la forma de muerte borrada por completo de los registros. ¿Y quién controlaba las palancas de los medios de comunicación que publicaban la historia y la policía, que era la primera en llegar a la escena? Quien de hecho.

-Rory Watson era un títere, concluyó.

La señora Wright parecía mordisquearse la lengua.

-¿Cuál fue su causa? Presionó Sherlock. Pero cuando ella siguió dudando de él, decidió encender un fuego en ella. -¿Era un radical? ¿Era del tipo que pone bombas en lugares históricos para enviar un mensaje al gobierno que odiaba?

Sus ojos brillaron con enojo. -¿Cómo se atreve, señor Holmes?

-Terroristas locales mataron a mis padres, dijo sin pedir disculpas. -Solo quiero saber de qué tipo de hombre estamos hablando. La causa de Rory era la verdad. No era un hombre violento. Lo que le hicieron fue inconcebible. Para él y para Lucy.  
La Sra. Wright se puso de pie de repente, y por un momento Sherlock pensó que estaba a punto de ser expulsado de la casa. En cambio, marchó hacia la cocina. La tetera había comenzado a hervir a fuego lento. Cuando regresó con el té untado, dos tazas, leche y la tetera, estaba mucho más tranquila. 

-Siento lo de tus padres. Le sirvió una taza de té.   
-Gracias, respondió. -Parece que ambos hemos sufrido pérdidas en esta guerra invisible.

-Guerra, dices. ¿Quién es realmente, señor Holmes?

-Sólo alguien que intenta corregir algunos errores. Hizo una pausa para dar efecto. 

-Y viaja por la autopista correcta. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Eres uno de los suyos. ¿No es así? 

-¿Uno de quién qué?

-No juegues conmigo, debes saber que nunca estuve involucrado en nada de eso. La autopista del metro de Londres, como sea que la llamen. Diluvio, o alguna tontería por el estilo.

Sherlock sintió la emoción correr por sus venas pero controló cuidadosamente su expresión. ¡Ella sabía sobre el DULUGE! Pero… ¿uno de sus? ¿Con qué se había tropezado? Está bien, Holmes, se entrenó a sí mismo, tómatelo con calma. -Digamos que mis condolencias son profundas.

-No se puede hablar abiertamente de una cosa así, dijo en un susurro siseante.

-Nadie está escuchando. Necesito saber dónde empezó. ¿En qué estaba involucrado exactamente Rory?

La señora Wright miró preocupada a las ventanas, a la puerta, como si alguien estuviera mirando y desaprobando lo que veían. Su gesto hizo cosquillas en un recuerdo en su cerebro, pero antes de que pudiera ubicarlo, ella había comenzado a hablar.

-Si te digo lo que sé, debes prometer que te irás y nunca me mencionarás, y nunca volverás aquí".

-Lo prometo.

-Rory fue un fundador.

-¿Del DULUGE?

-Sí.

-Dios. No se lo esperaba. Un rebelde, un agitador, un radical de algún tipo. ¿Pero un salteador de caminos? Fascinante. -¿Cómo empezó todo?

-Con un profesor.

Rory Watson había estudiado historia en la Universidad de Sussex, un alumno favorito del profesor Martin Endersby, cuya investigación la universidad más tarde denunciaría como infundada, parcial e incendiaria, no apta para un académico, a pesar de sus décadas de publicación y docenas de elogios de sus compañeros. Los intereses académicos del profesor Endersby incluían la Gran Guerra, la ocupación alemana y el Surge, pero a principios de la década de 1980, su atención se centró en las ramificaciones del período de reconstrucción. Fue durante este tiempo que Rory comenzó a sentarse en sus conferencias y a empaparse de todo.

-Estaba en la universidad para estudiar asistencia social, dijo la Sra. Wright. Nuestros caminos se cruzaron en una fiesta y pensé que era lindo. Gracioso. Un poco franco, para ser honesta, aunque esa puede haber sido la bebida. Bebió, no mentiré. Podría tener que ser un problema real, si tuviera la oportunidad de envejecer. Pero nos enamoramos y me propuso matrimonio el verano después de la graduación.

Fue solo en la boda que Charlotte descubrió que el hermano de Rory, que había sido mencionado pero nunca presentado formalmente, era, de hecho, su gemelo, lo que Charlotte consideró una cruel omisión de hecho. Sin embargo, a ella le agradaba. Los hermanos habían acogido conjuntamente a un protegido de su edad que había crecido con ellos y que ahora iría a Hamish, ya que Charlotte estaba trayendo al matrimonio a un protegido propio, una mujer lo bastante mayor para ser su madre, llamada Gwen. Un protegido de herencia, en realidad, ahora que su propia madre tenía la edad de exención. La nueva Sra. Watson consiguió un trabajo en Kent, de donde era, pero había poco valor de mercado para alguien con calificaciones en historia. Entonces, mientras Charlotte trabajaba y mantenía a su nueva familia en números negros, Rory tomó trabajos temporales y comenzó a estudiar para convertirse en asistente legal. Lo que Charlotte no sabía era que había abandonado sus cursos. En cambio, pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en bibliotecas, como si sus estudios de licenciatura nunca hubieran terminado, leyendo todas las obras de la historia del siglo XX que pudo conseguir y manteniendo correspondencia con el profesor Endersby. Como parte de su trabajo de atención social, Charlotte frecuentaba hospitales locales, desde Dartford hasta Dover, y fue mientras visitaba el Hospital Buckland en Dover cuando conoció y se hizo amiga de una joven enfermera llamada Lucy Stafford. En una cita para almorzar en la que comieron ensaladas César y analizaron los acontecimientos más recientes en Coronation Street, Lucy lamentó su vida de soltera y afirmó que no había buenos hombres en todo el sur de Inglaterra. Fue entonces cuando Charlotte decidió jugar a la casamentera.

-Mi marido tiene un hermano soltero, dijo. Una copia al carbón con un carácter más dulce… ¡y un trabajo de verdad! Hamish Watson y Rory Watson, aunque idénticos en apariencia, eran bastante opuestos en temperamento. Mientras que Rory era celoso, terco e intelectualmente motivado, Hamish era apacible en sus pasiones y estable en su estado de ánimo, y prefería trabajar con las manos. No era poco inteligente, sino más tranquilo, manteniendo sus pensamientos principalmente para sí mismo, a menos que se lo pidieran. A pesar de todas las diferencias, eran mejores amigos, siempre interesados en la buena opinión del otro, siempre cuidándose las espaldas, incluso cuando no se solicitaba ayuda o no era bienvenida. Sabiendo que Hamish se opondría a cualquier cosa como una trampa, Charlotte y Rory conspiraron para que Lucy y Hamish estuvieran en la misma habitación como si fuera una casualidad. Así que un encuentro casual en un pub tendría que ser durante una reunión informal de amigos y conocidos. Para su deleite, Hamish gravitó hacia Lucy de inmediato, y al final de la velada, no tenía ojos y oídos para nadie más que para ella. Cuando salieron juntos del pub más tarde esa noche, Hamish guió a Lucy hacia la puerta por la parte baja de la espalda, Lucy lanzó una última mirada por encima del hombro a Charlotte y le dio las gracias. Los Watson se felicitaron por un trabajo bien hecho con una ronda más y un acto de amor de celebración cuando llegaron a casa. Lucy y Hamish estaban casados. Su vida en común transcurría de la forma habitual: él trabajaba como trabajador ocasional y le iba muy bien, según la época del año; trabajó en el hospital local como enfermera de maternidad; el pupilo, que había aprendido mucho de su anfitrión, hacía trabajos de mantenimiento en la casa; y poco tiempo después, habían ahorrado lo suficiente para comprar una casa en Castle Street. Al poco tiempo, Lucy quedó embarazada y, en la primavera de 1989, dio a luz a una niña. La llamaron Harriet.

-En aquellos días, todos éramos muy buenos amigos. Lucy se volvió como una hermana para mí. Los cuatro, siempre estábamos pasando el rato en la casa del otro. Rory y yo estábamos a tiro de piedra en la calle en West Hougham. Cenábamos, o simplemente bebíamos, o hablábamos toda la noche. No sobre nada importante, por lo general, pero después de una copa o dos, Rory comenzaría con su investigación. Solíamos bromear al respecto, lo llamábamos su "¿sabías?". ¿Sabías que en 1965 un pueblo entero en Essex simplemente desapareció, gente y todo? Justo fuera del mapa, no se puede llegar por carretera o tren. ¿Sabías que ningún británico vivo ha conocido a un noruego? Piense en ello, diría, ¿ha conocido alguna vez a alguien que lo haya hecho? ¿Conoce uno usted mismo? Qué extraño, ¿no te parece? ¿Sabías que la esperanza de vida media de una persona protegida, incluso sana, es un setenta por ciento de la de una no protegida? Sonaba como un loco de la conspiración. Escuchábamos y reímos, pero semana tras semana, él venía a nosotros con estas historias, y después de un rato, dejamos de reír. A Hamish no le gustaba ese tipo de conversación, en realidad no le gustaba, y cuando Rory se puso en marcha, las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas entre ellos. Pero Lucy… ella se aferró a cada palabra. Con el tiempo, empezó a salir por la noche con sus propias historias, cosas que presenció en su trabajo de enfermería. A veces, dijo, un anfitrión con una protegida embarazada entraba a los ocho, nueve meses y se marchaba horas después sin el bebé. Las protegidas nunca se quedaron con bebés, dijo, y esto fue antes de que se promulgara la ley que a ninguna protegida se le permite ni siquiera tener un bebé. No lo creímos cuando nos contó lo que les hicieron a las protegidas, a los bebés. Cualquiera se habría escandalizado, en ese entonces, al escucharlo. Pero luego se convirtió en ley, eres demasiado joven para recordarlo, y ahora todo el mundo lo da por hecho. Pero Lucy estaba bastante alterada por eso. Ella se dedicaba a dar a luz bebés sanos, no interrumpir embarazos en contra de la voluntad de la madre. Sin embargo, supongo que esa era la cuestión, ¿no? Las madres no tenían voluntad de ejecutar. A los protegidos no se les permitía, no se les permitía ser padres.

-Nos contaba sobre todas las madres libres que llegaron, dieron a luz y dejaron al bebé. Sucedía todo el tiempo, dijo. Mayormente madres solteras, pero no siempre. A veces eran mujeres de buenos hogares con buenos maridos que simplemente no querían la responsabilidad, o solo querían una niña y no un niño, o lo que sea. Así que así. Abandonado. Warded. En los años setenta y ochenta, era tan común que el número de distritos se duplicó, se duplicó, en menos de una generación. Se suponía que íbamos a eliminar el programa. Eso es lo que solían decir. Debíamos cuidar a los niños que perdieron a sus familias en el Surge hasta que pudieran cuidar de sí mismos. Ese era el plan. Ser un pupilo del estado nunca se suponía que fuera una designación de por vida, ya sabes. Pero una vez que el gobierno asumió la responsabilidad del cuidado, nunca lo devolverían. Escúchame. Ahora estoy sonando como Rory. Mi querido Rory. La señora Wright miró con nostalgia por la ventana, como si viera el mundo en una época diferente, hace mucho tiempo. 

-¿Qué les pasó?, preguntó Sherlock. 

-Lucy vino a mí un día llorando. El estrés de su trabajo la estaba afectando, pensé. Había habido otro. Otro niño abandonado. Desde que se convirtió en madre, su corazón se había vuelto especialmente tierno hacia todos los niños, pero había algo en este niño. No podía sacarlo de su mente, no podía dejar de seguir hablando de la crueldad con la que lo estaban tratando. Para ser honesta, yo… le pedí que dejara de hablar de eso. Me molestaba el tema de lo que hablaba. Especulaciones, pensé. Ella realmente no lo sabía, no estaba al tanto de nada. O tal vez no le creí. Nuestras reuniones ya no eran divertidas. Eran solo Lucy y Rory intercambiando historias de terror y, finalmente, puse mi pie en el suelo. No quería escucharlo más. No estaban ayudando en las cosas, solo se quejaban de ellos, y yo no… simplemente ya no pude.

Respetaron mi demanda. Seguíamos saliendo, pero las cosas no eran iguales. Me di cuenta de que Rory estaba enojado y Lucy estaba distraída. Así que empezaron a hablar entre ellos, en privado, a mis espaldas y detrás de Hamish. No fue una aventura ni nada. Pero ambos estaban obsesionados con la difícil situación de la clase protegida, como la llamaban, y necesitaban una salida, alguien con quien obsesionarse. Rory no quiso hablarme de eso porque no se lo permití. Ojalá, mirando hacia atrás… No sé lo que deseo. Ojalá nunca hubiera seguido ese camino para empezar. Seguro que no conduciría a nada bueno. No me di cuenta, en ese momento, de que Rory y Lucy habían dejado de hablar de cosas. Hablar sin acción es solo labios agitando al viento, recuerdo que dijo al principio. Hablar era una cosa, pero ¿escribir? Escribir era acción. Puso en marcha un boletín. No sabía mucho sobre eso en ese momento. No era como hoy, con Internet, donde se podía encontrar una audiencia con unos pocos clics del mouse. Este boletín, se convirtió en su trabajo de tiempo completo. Cuando se suponía que iba a trabajar como asistente legal, estaba investigando y escribiendo, gastando nuestro dinero en impresión y sellos postales para enviar a su pequeño grupo de pensamiento. De todos modos, pensé que era pequeño. Realmente no tenía idea de su verdadero tamaño. Y Lucy también quería actuar, pero de otro tipo, y todo tenía que ver con ese niño. Había pasado más de un año desde que nació, pero, según tengo entendido, nunca había salido del hospital. Él todavía estaba ahí. Para investigación. Para estudiar, pensé, pero Lucy pensó que era una especie de experimento. Había otros niños, una docena o más, no lo sé. Supongo que no pudo salvarlos a todos, pero sí a uno, y él era el indicado. Y Lucy estaba decidida.

Nunca lo supe con certeza, y no sé cómo, pero creo que Rory debe haber ayudado, aunque solo sea al poner el pensamiento en su cabeza. Una cosa que sí sé, sin embargo, es que Hamish no se dio cuenta. Un día, acaba de llegar a casa y está Lucy con un niño de catorce meses llorando en su regazo, inconsolable. Ella dijo que era legal, completamente legal y que tenía la documentación del protegido para probarlo. Y no era como si nadie fuera tras ella. Pero ella nunca podría decir legal y mirarte directamente a los ojos. Niña tonta. Odio decir que selló su propio destino, pero hubo problemas desde el momento en que trajo a ese niño a casa. Ella lo invitó a su puerta. Verá, al día siguiente… Fue entonces cuando Hamish desapareció. “Completamos un informe de personas desaparecidas, colocamos volantes, llamamos a todos los que conocíamos, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pensar, incluso hablamos por radio. Pero la policía… Nunca lo encontramos. Nunca obtuvimos respuestas. Ninguno que nos ayudara a dormir por la noche, de todos modos. Pero estoy convencida, hasta el día de hoy estoy convencida, de que se lo llevaron. Arrebatado de la calle. Sin embargo, la cuestión es que no estaba destinado a ser Hamish el que desapareció. Se suponía que era Rory. 

Los ojos de Sherlock se entrecerraron. -Crees que Rory fue blanco de redacción política. Para ayudar con el traslado del niño del hospital. Y que confundieron a Hamish con Rory.

La Sra. Wright asintió. 

“Como le dijimos a la policía, Hamish había llamado ese mismo día y dijo que pasaba por la casa. No dije por qué. Sé que estaba molesto por el niño del barrio, probablemente necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto junto a su esposa. Tomó el autobús, estamos seguros. Siempre lo hizo. Usaba la camioneta solo para trabajos. Y Rory también tomó el autobús, yendo entre West Hougham y Dover. Ellos lo sabían. Quienquiera que lo hubiera estado mirando, vigilando la casa, sabía que Rory siempre tomaba el autobús. Creemos que vieron a Hamish bajar en la parada de West Hougham y pensaron que era Rory. Era de noche. No había nadie alrededor. Creemos que lo atacaron antes de que llegara a la casa. Lo tomaron. Lo desaparecieron. Eso es lo que creemos que sucedió. Es la historia que me he estado contando durante treinta años. Porque Hamish, sin importar lo que sintiera acerca de que Lucy trajera al niño a casa, nunca jamás habría dejado a su familia. Harriet tenía solo tres años en ese momento, la niña de los ojos de su padre. Y amaba a Lucy desesperadamente. La policía se equivocó. Mentirosos, quizás. No dejó a su familia. Fue apresado.  
“Después de perder a su esposo, Lucy finalmente sintió un verdadero miedo. Había terminado con Rory y su charla de revolución. Pensó en vender la casa y mudarse al norte, pero solo llegó a vender al protegido. El protegido de Hamish, quiero decir. Le diría a cualquiera que le preguntara que era porque era una viuda joven, y ya no estaría bien tener a un hombre de su edad en su casa con ella. Pero creo que fue porque ese protegido fue un recordatorio y ella no pudo lidiar con eso.

En cuanto a Rory, sintió… desierta, por así decirlo. Estaba de luto por su hermano, pero estaba tan enojado que era difícil lidiar con él. No le hablaría de la esperanza de un levantamiento del barrio y Lucy no le hablaría de la liberación. Ya no. Tenía la esperanza de que la desaparición de Hamish lo hubiera calmado, le hubiera hecho darse cuenta del peligro en el que se estaba poniendo él y su familia. Pero hizo lo contrario. Se volvió vengativo. Su corazón estaba roto y derramó toda su ira y desesperación en algo nuevo. Escuché la palabra salteador de caminos de su boca solo una vez porque, estoy profundamente avergonzada de esto, señor Holmes, porque en el momento en que pronunció esa palabra, le di una bofetada en la cara. Le prohibí hablar tal cosa en nuestra casa. Estuvo de acuerdo, aunque pude ver que le molestaba. Sin embargo, ¿de qué sirvió al final? Podría cerrar su boca, pero no pude evitar que pensara, planificara y desarrollara su pequeña red de tizones de ideas afines. Y no tenía absolutamente ningún poder… para esconderlo de los ojos de quienes lo observaban demasiado de cerca.

No sé qué inclinó la balanza, o por qué decidieron actuar cuando lo hicieron, o por qué también fueron tras Lucy. Quizás fue un castigo por lo que había hecho. Habían pasado tres años desde que trajo a ese niño a casa y lo trató como si fuera suyo. Tal vez no les gustó que se hubiera salido con la suya. Es algo terrible, señor Holmes, tener tantas preguntas y solo especulaciones para responderlas.

"Nunca olvidaré cuando la policía llamó a mi puerta. Eran las once de la noche y estaba esperando a que Rory volviera a casa. Él llegó tarde. Demasiado tarde y sin llamadas telefónicas. Eso no era propio de él. Entonces, cuando escuché el golpe, ni siquiera necesité ver que era la policía. Sabía que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Dijeron que Rory había estado involucrado en un atropello y fuga. Había estado en su motocicleta. Estaba muerto en la escena, sin testigos. Me derrumbé. Llamé a Lucy, pero ella no respondía, y no fue hasta la mañana siguiente que me enteré de que lo había hecho… Dios, duele hablar de todo esto, incluso ahora. Ella había sido asesinada. Una escapada. Un robo convertido en asesinato. La habían apuñalado veintidós veces. Veintidós veces, Sr. Holmes, y no se llevaron nada de la casa. Su bolso estaba allí mismo, sobre la mesa de la cocina, y no se llevaron nada. Policía idiota, tratando de persuadirme de lo contrario. Sabía que no era un robo desde el principio. Pero al igual que con Rory, nunca encontraron quién lo hizo. Pero yo sé quién. No sé el nombre ni la cara, pero sé lo que sabía Rory: que el gobierno lo quería muerto. El estado de Nueva Bretaña mató a mi marido, mató a mi cuñada, mató a mi cuñado, al igual que ha matado a tantos otros de su propia gente, gente para la que fue creado para proteger. Y el mundo sigue girando, como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Ninguna marca en el mundo, solo en mí. De todos modos, eso es lo que se siente. La mayoría de los días.

“Había perdido a toda mi familia. Casi. Todavía quedaba la pequeña Harriet, de apenas seis años. La policía la había trasladado a un refugio y la WSC estaba comenzando el papeleo para clasificarla como huérfana y bajo tutela del estado. Luché con uñas y dientes. Ella no estaba sin familia. Yo era su familia, ella todavía me tenía. Ella me necesitaba. No escucharon. Contraté a un abogado y presenté peticiones, y mientras tanto, los relojes se estaban agotando. Dijeron que porque no era sangre, no era realmente una familia. Si Rory todavía estuviera vivo, habría sido una historia diferente, pero en lo que respecta al consejo, yo no era un verdadero pariente. Después de treinta días, perdí. Harriet estaba oficialmente protegida. Así que hice lo mejor que podía hacer y me convertí en su anfitrión. Estuvimos solo Harriet, Gwen y yo durante cinco años. Harriet era como una hija para mí, aunque sé que nunca podría ser su madre. Casi no recordaba a su padre, pero recordaba a Lucy demasiado bien y estaba obsesionada por lo que le había sucedido. Aún así, hice todo lo posible para hacerla feliz y completa. Sin embargo, a medida que crecía, la realidad de que era una protegida realmente comenzó a apoderarse de nosotros. Ella nunca saldría de mi casa, nunca se enamoraría, nunca tendría una familia propia. ¿Feliz y completa? No para protegidos como Harriet. Vio a Gwen envejecer, enfermarse y morir en una sala sin haber conocido ninguna de esas cosas, y supo que ese era su destino. Lo siento. No es necesario que me oigas hablar de eso. Estás preguntando por Rory. Aproximadamente cinco o seis años después de su muerte, tuve dos encuentros, con un par de meses de diferencia. El primero llegó a la casa. Un hombre que nunca había conocido antes llamó a mi puerta, como tú. Quería hablar de Rory, como tú. Dijo que continuaban con su trabajo. “Ellos” se estaban organizando en Londres. “Ellos” estaban creando un ferrocarril subterráneo, inspirado en el de Estados Unidos, ¿y yo quería ser parte de él? Necesitaban a alguien en Dover, una ciudad portuaria, y ¿quién mejor que la viuda del hombre que empezó todo? Lo eché. Le grité en la cara y lo eché de mi casa. Nunca quise oír una palabra más al respecto, ni sobre Rory, ni sobre organizaciones secretas, nada. Lo eché.  
Luego hubo una mujer. Un extraño de cara amable que conocí en una cafetería mientras hacía mi ronda de trabajo. Ella entabló una conversación conmigo y nos pusimos a hablar, no pensé nada de eso. No hasta que empezamos a hablar de vidas personales, le mencioné que no estaba casada y ella me preguntó si alguna vez me había casado. Entonces tuve la clara impresión de que ella estaba dirigiendo la conversación. Dije que sí, hace años, pero no ofrecí detalles, y cualquier mujer normal se habría dado cuenta de mi renuencia a divulgar más —y a un completo extraño, nada menos— y retroceder. Eso es lo que hacen las mujeres normales. Pero ella me preguntó: ¿qué le pasó? No lo que pasó con el matrimonio. Lo que le sucedió. No puedo explicarlo del todo, señor Holmes, pero sabía que si seguía hablando, ella sacaría de mí lo que quería saber: ¿simpatizaba yo con la difícil situación de los protegidos, como mi marido? ¿Estaba llevando a cabo su trabajo, como hacían otros? ¿Fui una amenaza? Salí de allí y prometí que nunca más volvería a decir una palabra, ni a nadie, ni siquiera cuando me volviera a casar. Solo Dios sabe por qué estoy hablando contigo. ¿Amigo de la familia, dices? Un amigo de Rory es un salteador de caminos, pero tú tampoco lo eres, ¿verdad?

-No, dijo Sherlock, no lo soy. Soy más un amigo de Lucy.

Como dije, está muerta. Treinta y cuatro años muerta. Hubieras sido solo un bebé, si estuvieras vivo.

De alguien que la conoció y la recuerda. Él miró por la ventana.

-Señora Wright, ¿su esposo está informado de esta historia?

-¿Stephen? Es un buen hombre. Ha sido bueno con Harriet. Pero le he contado muy poco de Rory, y nada de lo que él estaba involucrado. Ambos estamos envejeciendo ahora y su salud es mala. Harriet lo cuida bien. Ella nos cuida a los dos. Me preocupa lo que le pasará cuando nos vayamos. No tenemos hijos ni nietos que la cuiden. La señora Wright negó con la cabeza, impotente. Harriet ha llevado a Stephen a su cita con el médico y, cuando vuelva, señor Holmes, le ruego que se marche.

-Entonces me temo, dijo Sherlock, que ya me he quedado más tiempo que mi bienvenida. 

Y asintió con la cabeza hacia la ventana donde dos figuras se acercaban a la casa: una, un anciano con cabello gris ralo y una inclinada prominente, sosteniendo el brazo de una mujer más joven y más fuerte, de cuarenta años, con el pelo rizado, color arena y ribetes rectangulares de aspecto elegante que enmarcaban sus ojos. Para el observador ignorante, parecía perfectamente normal. Pero Sherlock, sabiendo lo que ella significaba para la persona más querida para él, casi no podía creer que ella fuera real. 

-¡Oh!, la señora Wright se puso de pie. No digas nada de lo que te he dicho. Por favor, señor Holmes. 

Apartó los ojos de la ventana. -No diré nada de Rory ni de las carreteras, prometió. -Pero permítame presentarme. 

La puerta se abrió y Sherlock se puso de pie para recibirlos con la mano extendida.

-Un amigo de la familia, dijo con una sonrisa, estrechando la mano manchada pero firme del Sr. Wright. Luego se volvió hacia la mujer. 'Tarde. Estoy muy contento de conocerte.' 

La mujer pareció sorprendida y miró a la señora Wright como si buscara una idea o una dirección.

-Y usted, señor -respondió ella. 

-Estoy aquí en nombre de alguien, dijo, tomando discretamente la medida de ella. 

Aunque no estaba segura de él, estaba segura de sí misma, y su cortesía nació de la buena educación más que de la sumisión. Por la insensibilidad que sintió en su dedo índice cuando se estrecharon la mano, supo que a ella le gustaba la costura, y las obras de arte enmarcadas con puntos de cruz en las paredes que ahora sabía que eran suyas. Llevaba poco maquillaje excepto rímel para resaltar sus finas pestañas detrás de las gafas, y se vestía de manera juvenil para una mujer de su edad. 

-Alguien que solía conocer.   
Mientras la Sra. Wright miraba nerviosamente y su esposo sin sentir la gravedad de todo, Harriet simplemente ladeó la cabeza con perplejidad. '

-¿OMS?' Lo conociste de niño. Un niño con zapatos rojos que te llamaba Harry.

Cuando la mano de la Sra. Wright voló a su boca, Harriet jadeó tan violentamente que todo su cuerpo tembló como si acabara de ser electrocutada. 

-¡Hamish!, gritó. Tú… ¿Conoces a Hamish? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Sherlock comenzó a sonreír y asentir, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, se volvió hacia la Sra. Wright y gritó: -¡Tía Charlotte, escuchaste! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Hamish! Se arrojó a los brazos de la señora Wright y la abrazó con fuerza. Sin embargo, con la misma rapidez, se apartó de nuevo y se volvió hacia Sherlock. -¿Está bien? ¡Oh, por favor, dime que está bien! 

-Está bien, te lo prometo, dijo Sherlock, sintiendo que se le hacía la garganta más gruesa. Tragó saliva. -Y nunca te ha olvidado. Él te extraña.

-Oh, Dios mío, dijo de nuevo, las lágrimas fluían libremente, las manos cubrían su rostro. El señor Wright la abrazó ahora. 

-¿El niño del barrio?, le dijo el señor Wright a su esposa en voz baja, asegurándose de seguir la conversación. La Sra. Wright asintió, luciendo aturdida. 

-Lucy lo llamó Hamish, reflexionó Sherlock solemnemente. 

-Sí, confirmó. 

-Después del hombre que amaba. 

***

Harriet y John hablaron solo un rato. Ambos estaban demasiado conmocionados al principio y luego abrumados por demasiadas emociones, para tener una conversación adecuada y para hacer las cosas más incómodas, eran prácticamente extraños que no sabían qué decirse el uno al otro. Sherlock y los Wright trataron de darles algo de privacidad, moviéndose a la sala de estar, pero Sherlock no pudo evitar escuchar. John seguía preguntando si ella estaba bien y Harriet seguía preguntando dónde había estado todo este tiempo. Todo lo que le respondería sería Londres. Mientras tanto, la señora Wright repitió:

-No puedo creer que lo haya encontrado. No puedo creerlo. 

Cuando se despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos, Harriet le devolvió el teléfono a Sherlock, todavía encendido. 

-Estaré en el tren de regreso a Londres esta noche, dijo. 

John, con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas rojas, asintió. -Esta noche, dijo. Gracias. Gracias, señor Holmes. 

Cuando colgó, Harriet estaba expectante a su lado.   
-¿Vas a volver a Londres? ¿Ahora mismo?

-Sí, dijo mientras se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo. -Es hora de que vuelva a casa. 

-¿Le llevarías algo a Hamish? Lo siento. John, quiero decir.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué es?

Salió corriendo de la habitación y subió las escaleras. Cuando regresó momentos después, llevaba una vieja caja de zapatos en sus manos. Sus ojos aún brillaban. 

-Recuerdo el día en que se lo llevaron. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, o que nunca lo volvería a ver. Cuando lo hice, me preocupé que se olvidara de mí.

-Nunca lo hizo, dijo Sherlock.

-Le escribí cartas. No tenía dónde publicarlas, pero las escribí de todos modos. Las he estado guardando, aquí, en esta caja. 

-¿Le has estado escribiendo todo este tiempo?

-Todos los años. En su cumpleaños. 7 de julio. Durante años, creí que nunca llegaría a leerlos. Pero… estos son para él. ¿Se los llevarías por mí? Quiero que por fin los tenga.   
Sherlock aceptó la caja, cargada de treinta y cuatro años de cartas de cumpleaños.

-No tienes idea, dijo, cuánto significará esto para él. Ni idea.

-Tengo una idea, dijo, sonriendo y conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Siempre que quieras llamar, dijo, por favor. Llama. Haz que tu tía llame a mi teléfono y ustedes dos pueden hablar cuando quieran. 

Harriet miró entre la señora Wright y Sherlock, y ambos asintieron.

\- ¡Oh, gracias, señor Holmes! Gracias por encontrarme. Dile a Hamish... John, quiero decir… dile que volveré a hablar con él. Muy pronto.

Dejó la casa de los Wright con la caja de zapatos sostenida con reverencia por dos manos enguantadas. No miró atrás. Justo ahora fue demasiado difícil. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo. El plan estaba funcionando y sabía que acababa de encontrar a John su próxima casa. 

***

Sherlock tomó el tren de regreso a Kings Cross y Circle Line hasta la estación Baker Street. Mientras se acercaba al piso, estaba a oscuras de la ciudad y pudo ver la luz en la ventana del piso de arriba. Aceleró el paso y cruzó la calle trotando, ansioso por ver la expresión del rostro de John cuando le mostrara la caja de zapatos que cargaba obedientemente bajo el brazo. No consideraba que John hubiera sido igualmente obediente, mirando la calle desde la ventana de la sala de estar. Así que Sherlock fue tomado por sorpresa cuando John salió volando por la puerta principal para recibirlo.

-¡Señor Holmes! ¡Señor Holmes!

John se detuvo en seco en la acera a pocos metros de él, su rostro iluminado en la oscuridad, luciendo la sonrisa pura que hizo que el corazón de Sherlock ardiera profundamente dentro de él.

-La encontraste -jadeó John. 'Usted-'

Dudó solo un momento e hizo dos salidas en falso, pero luego, su entusiasmo lo venció y se lanzó hacia adelante, lanzando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sherlock. Si Sherlock no lo hubiera visto llegar a tiempo para prepararse, estaba seguro de que los dos se habrían caído al pavimento.

El abrazo fue inesperado, proveniente de John. ¡Qué muestra tan abierta de afecto! En el pasado, John había permitido que Sherlock lo abrazara en momentos de angustia emocional particular, pero no había sido exactamente recíproco. No es que Sherlock buscara reciprocidad. Siempre, Sherlock había tenido cuidado de no invadir su espacio personal, sintiendo que no sería bienvenido, sino inapropiado. Si alguna vez hubo contacto entre ellos, fue suave y poco frecuente, y siempre se anunció, como durante el boxeo o la terapia interna, y en casi todos los casos, Sherlock había sido el iniciador, observando de cerca las señales de disgusto, por si acaso necesitaba tomar una señal y retroceder.

Pero esto. La euforia de John era tan cálida como su abrazo, y qué otra cosa podía hacer Sherlock sino envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y apretarlo con fuerza. No pudo evitar reírse suavemente y decir: "Eso hice, muchacho". Entonces John pareció darse cuenta de su franqueza. Se puso rígido y se echó hacia atrás, el rostro enrojecido y los ojos desviados mientras sonreía tímidamente. Fue entonces cuando Sherlock lo leyó correctamente, midiéndole desde el zapato hasta la corona. 

-Hey, dijo Sherlock, tomando su rostro en su mano y levantándolo para examinarlo más de cerca. -No dormiste anoche.

-Erm, no señor, dijo John. 

-¿Fueron pesadillas?

-Yo… no puedo decírselo, señor. No todavía.

-Oh. 

Por unas cuantas respiraciones más, se quedaron parados con los ojos cerrados, la mano de Sherlock debajo de su mandíbula, hasta que Sherlock, dándose cuenta de cómo podría verse esto para el transeúnte, quitó su mano y metió la caja de zapatos en ella para mantenerla apropiadamente ocupada. Se aclaró la garganta. 

-Vamos a entrar, hace mucho frío aquí, dijo. 

El sol se había puesto y el aire de octubre estaba especialmente frío. John había salido del piso sin abrigo. John se volvió hacia la puerta principal y Sherlock se detuvo para guiarlo hacia adelante con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda. Necesitaba aplastar el resurgimiento de los mismos sentimientos de los que había huido en primer lugar. Una vez dentro, Sherlock vio instantáneamente tres cosas notables: una caja de pizza vacía apoyada contra el cubo de basura en la cocina, una nueva pila de libros sacados de los estantes de la mesa junto a la silla de John y un juego de mesa en la mesa principal: Diplomacia… Sus ojos se abrieron alarmados. ¿Mycroft había estado aquí? Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntarle a John al respecto, John se lanzó a sus propias preguntas: ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Cómo era ella? ¿Ella realmente, realmente lo recordaba? Quería la historia completa, de arriba a abajo, y Sherlock lo complació. Llevó a John por el camino de las pistas y le contó la historia de un detective. Pero las cosas que la Sra. Wright le dijo en confianza, él no las compartió. Solo las partes que hablaban de la familia que John había conocido una vez. John se aferró a cada palabra, literalmente en el borde de su asiento, con los ojos vidriosos y los labios entreabiertos de asombro.

Cuando Sherlock llegó al final, levantó la vieja caja de zapatos que había dejado a un lado y dijo: 

-Ella nunca abandonó la esperanza de volver a verte. Ella nunca dejó de preguntarse dónde estabas, cómo estabas. ¿Ella te recuerda? Oh sí. Cada año, el 7 de julio, te escribía una carta. Todos los años, John. Le entregó la caja. -Ella quiere que los tengas ahora. 

Los labios de John se cerraron y su mandíbula se tensó, sosteniendo la caja en su regazo. Parpadeó rápidamente y quitó la tapa. En el interior, docenas de sobres, largos y cortos, blancos, amarillos y azules, cada uno lleno de letras, cada uno con la etiqueta Feliz cumpleaños Hamish y el año: 1995, 1996, 1997, hasta el último, 2031. 

-Hamish, susurró John, levantando la primera carta y leyendo el sobre.  
-Tu nombre, dijo Sherlock. "Tu primero. ¿Puedes oírlo?  
John cerró los ojos y los labios recorrieron la palabra mientras su oído se elevaba hacia el cielo como si escuchara un sonido llevado por el viento. Luego, tristemente, negó con la cabeza. 

-¿Me puso el nombre de su marido?

-Sí. Después de ti… bueno, tu padre. 

-¿Padre? En boca de John, sonaba como una palabra extranjera.

-Es un apellido, dijo Sherlock. Eso es lo que hace la gente cuando ama a alguien. Les dan nombres especiales, nombres de los miembros de la familia que han amado. Cuando John no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando la carta sin abrirla, Sherlock agregó: Tómate tu tiempo y piénsalo.

La cabeza de John se levantó. -¿Pensar en qué?

-Cambio de nombre. Si lo prefieres. 

-¿Podría hacer eso?

-Estoy seguro de que es sólo una cuestión de papeleo.

-Oh. Se encogió un poco en su asiento. -¿Tengo que?

-Cielos, no.  
-Bueno.

-Excelente, dijo Sherlock, quizás un poco demasiado rápido. 

Se miraron de frente y, comprendiéndose, se echaron a reír. Fue bueno estar en casa. Por ahora, dejó de lado sus planes. Aún quedaba tiempo. Y lo que le quedaba, tenía la intención de disfrutarlo. 

***

John leyó las cartas al menos una docena de veces cada una, a veces escondidas en secreto en su habitación, a veces en su silla junto a la chimenea crepitante, a veces en su escritorio, donde estaba sentado con una hoja de papel nueva, golpeando la punta de un bolígrafo contra su templo

-¿Señor?, dijo, volviéndose en su silla.

Sherlock levantó la vista del periódico matutino.

-¿Me ayudaría a escribirle?

Aunque John y Harry habían hablado por teléfono de video varias veces durante las últimas semanas, Sherlock sabía que esas cartas eran un tesoro especial para John. Era una prueba tangible de un pasado y una familia, y de un amor que había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

Había compartido algunas de las cartas con Sherlock. Cuando era niño, la letra de Harry era grande y descuidada, su ortografía atroz y, a veces, difícil de entender, lo que resultaba extrañamente reconfortante para John. Las cartas eran breves y hablaban de las preocupaciones de un niño: nombrar al nuevo gatito, verse obligada a comer judías verdes, sus colores favoritos. Ella escribió que esperaba que estuviera comiendo pastel de chocolate en su cumpleaños.

Pero a medida que crecía y su escritura se convertía en un apretado garabato que cubría letras cada vez más largas, sus preocupaciones también se volvieron más sofisticadas.

Querido Hamish: Hoy tienes trece años y temo que te hayas olvidado de mí. Ya nadie me llama Harry, aunque les pido que lo hagan. La tía Charlotte dice que no es correcto y no el nombre que me dio mi madre. Pero mamá también me llamó Harry, como tú. No creo que la tía me crea...   
Querido Hamish: Hoy tienes dieciocho años. ¡Espero que tus celebraciones vayan bien! Me gusta pensar que hoy estás en el cine con amigos o disfrutando de una fiesta con tu familia anfitriona. ¿Tienes muchos amigos? Tenía más amigos cuando estaba en la escuela, pero en estos días, es solo Lulu al lado. Ella también es una protegidla y de mi edad. No creo que haya tenido nunca un amigo que no fuera de otro barrio. A veces es molesto. No me siento como uno en casa, pero en el momento en que salgo de la casa, lo recuerdo. Tal vez sepas cómo es eso...   
Querido Hamish: Hoy tienes veinticinco años. ¡A veces, no puedo creer que seamos tan viejos! O que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Me pregunto cómo te ves o si te reconocería. Pensé en incluir una fotografía mía con esta carta, pero parece una tontería, ya que lo único que voy a hacer es ponerla en una caja de zapatos. Aún así, quiero darte un regalo. No creo que tengas uno de estos, así que de todos modos voy a poner una foto. Somos tú, mamá y yo, unos meses antes de que todo saliera mal...   
La fotografía mostraba a una mujer de cabello largo y rubio arenoso recogido por el viento. Llevaba vaqueros y un jersey de rayas, y estaba sentada en el umbral de la puerta del número 13 de Castle Street. Su hija estaba a su lado con una mano en su hombro, la cabeza ladeada tan dramáticamente que era casi paralela al suelo, y un pie extendido en una especie de acto de equilibrio. En la rodilla de la mujer había un niño con zapatos rojos, la mano extendida como si buscara la cámara, la boca abierta en una sonrisa de alegría. La fotografía estaba ahora enmarcada y colgada en la pared del dormitorio de John, junto a la pintura de Dover y justo encima de otra fotografía de Sherlock y John en el Tower Bridge.

-¿Por qué necesitas ayuda? Preguntó Sherlock. -Eres un excelente escritor. 

-No tan bien como ella, dijo John. Escribo mal y arruino las comas y…no quiero que ella piense que soy estúpido. 

Sherlock no había estado escuchando deliberadamente las conversaciones de John con Harry. Pero a veces, no se pudo evitar. Los teléfonos de los protegidos se programaron para restringir todas las llamadas salientes dentro del distrito de registro. La única excepción fueron las llamadas de protegido a anfitrión y de anfitrión a protegido. Esto significaba que John tenía que usar el teléfono de Sherlock para todas las llamadas y Harry tenía que usar el de la Sra. Wright. John se sintió mal por esto (a pesar de que Sherlock insistió en que no le molestaba), y nunca se alejó mucho, a pesar de que Sherlock dijo que podía atender sus llamadas en cualquier lugar, en la privacidad de su habitación, en un paseo por el parque, lo que sea a él le gustaría. Pero normalmente significaba que John se quedaba allí, en la sala de estar, y nunca más allá de la cocina. Harry era del tipo locuaz y parecía dispuesta a compartir todos los detalles de su vida que John se había perdido. John, de manera típica, era más un oyente y estaba contento de serlo. Pero cuando ella trató de sacarle historias, cuando le hizo preguntas sobre su infancia y las familias anfitrionas, él se volvió evasivo o vago o, en algunos casos, mintió abiertamente. Por lo que ella sabía, la infancia de John había sido tranquila, se había mudado bastante, pero sus anfitriones siempre habían sido buenos con él y había tenido varios amigos sin nombre en su camino. Todo era una invención, y Sherlock entristeció escucharlo construir una narrativa falsa de la historia que hubiera deseado tener, para pintarse a sí mismo y a su vida como un personaje que pensó que Harry admiraría. Desde sus antiguos anfitriones hasta su habilidad de escritura actual, John deseaba algo mejor para sí mismo. Harry fue el lienzo de su reinvención. 

-Te ayudaré, prometió Sherlock, y los hombros de John se hundieron con alivio.

A medida que pasaban las semanas, John también. Sherlock sabía sobre Molly, Sunny y la pequeña Hannah (había visto el cargo en la tarjeta de cuenta de un elefante de peluche y lo había deducido todo), e hicieron visitas juntos. Fueron invitados a cenar a casa de Mike Stamford, y aunque Sherlock no lo acompañaba a menudo, John pasaba tiempo jugando al fútbol en el parque con Lestrade y Michael. Continuó con el boxeo, la terapia, las lecciones de escritura y los ejercicios de matemáticas, mientras conversaba con Harry y escribía sus cartas, que Sherlock le envió. Las cosas iban bien y Sherlock estaba haciendo esfuerzos deliberados para mantener el barco estable. Hasta que un día, John le indicó a Sherlock que necesitaba hablar. 

\--¿Tienes algo en mente, John?, preguntó Sherlock, entrando en la sala de estar y colocando a Billy de nuevo en la repisa de la chimenea.

Acababa de encontrar el cráneo, por segunda vez, frente a la puerta de su dormitorio. John estaba sentado a la mesa con el periódico matutino, luciendo ansioso. 

-Sí señor.  
Sherlock apartó una silla, se ajustó la bata y se sentó con él. 

-Señor, ¿recuerda la primera vez que me preguntó por Dover? ¿La noche que rompí el plato de la señora Hudson? 

-Recuerdo que la Sra. Hudson rompió ese plato, pero continúa.

\--Bueno, señor, dijo que Dover no estaba tan lejos. ¿Ochenta millas? 

-Tu memoria es tan aguda como siempre, dijo Sherlock, pero los censores de advertencia en su cerebro comenzaban a cobrar vida. 

-¿Y dijo lo fácil que sería? ¿Ir? De ida y vuelta en un día, ¿dejar atrás las pulseras? Lo hemos hecho antes, más o menos, quitándonos los brazaletes y no pasó nada malo. Podría estar bien, solo por un día. En realidad, unas horas. Nadie lo haría ni siquiera… saber.

Sherlock estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que John terminara, y se apagó, con los ojos doloridos, sabiendo ya cuál sería la respuesta. Tenía que ser. 

-Lamento haber dicho eso, dijo. De verdad, John. No estaba pensando con claridad. La Sra. Hudson tenía razón: es demasiado arriesgado. La última vez que fui, ¿sabe cuántos puntos de control tuve que atravesar? Subir al tren, salir del tren, pasar por las puertas de la ciudad. Y luego tuve que hacerlo todo de nuevo volviendo. Si hubiera tomado un automóvil, habría tenido que mostrar mi identificación en los puntos de control del viajero en M2, A2 y A256. Olvídate de la falta de pulseras: no tienes papeles de viaje. Irían a buscar el tatuaje de inmediato.   
-¡Pero podríamos encontrar otra manera!, insistió John. Es usted tan inteligente, señor Holmes, que estoy seguro de que se le ocurre algo. Solo por un día. Ni siquiera un día entero. 

Sherlock sintió la decepción de John como un dolor en el pecho. 

-Es demasiado peligroso, John. Si nos atrapan, te acusarán de huir. Dover es una ciudad portuaria, lo sabes. Y el castigo no sería una granja de rehabilitación, no para un adulto, especialmente para un adulto con antecedentes de intentos en su historial. Te llevarían lejos y me citarían por ser cómplice de un corredor. Eso es más que una multa; es tiempo de cárcel. Se toman estas cosas en serio y nunca debí haberlo tratado con tanta ligereza. Lo siento. Lo que quieres, es bastante inocente. Pero simplemente no es posible. 

Los ojos de John estaban empañados y su cara enrojecida. 

-Está tan cerca, señor Holmes dijo con voz ronca. Puedo verla y hablar con ella, pero… No es real. No es realmente ella. Es como Dover de nuevo. 

Sherlock quería llegar a la mesa y tocarlo. Mantuvo los dedos juntos bajo la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es como… John estaba luchando por encontrar las palabras; Sherlock podía ver la batalla en su rostro. -Durante tanto tiempo, fue solo la imagen en mi cabeza. La memoria. Luego lo vi en la revista y supe que no me lo había imaginado. Mis recuerdos no eran malos y Dover era real. Entonces significaba que ella también era real. Simplemente no pude acercarme lo suficiente. Pero si me aferraba a las fotos, era como si casi pudiera tocarlas. Aun así, tuve que esconderlas. Y luego trajo el cuadro, y ya no tuve que esconderme mirando. Y luego, señor, fue a Dover y supe que era real. Hablando con Harry de nuevo, es como si estuviera casi allí. Pero… No lo estoy, ¿verdad? Es como están diciendo, puedes llegar hasta aquí, pero no más. Paso a la línea, pero no cruce. Habla con ella, pero no es su voz real, es una máquina. Mírala, pero no es su rostro real, es una pantalla. No es real, nada de eso. 

Su voz se quebró en la última sílaba.

-Lo siento, John, no sé qué…

-No es justo, dijo con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño por la frustración. ¿Qué daño haría, solo dejarme verla? Si decían que tenía que esperar, esperaría. Esperaría un año, o diez años, si supiera que algún día, finalmente me dejarían ir. Pero dicen que no, ¿nunca? ¿Nunca? Desde ahora hasta que muera, ¿esto es todo? ¿Hasta aquí y no más? ¡No es justo, señor Holmes!

-No es. Estás absolutamente en lo correcto. No es justo, no está bien.

No sabía qué más decir. O más bien, sabía exactamente lo que debía decir, pero no quería decirlo. Desde que regresó de Dover, había estado buscando el momento adecuado, la puerta abierta. Pensó que tendría que crear la oportunidad. No estaba preparado para que John lo hiciera por él. Ahora, aquí estaba la puerta y no estaba listo para cruzar el umbral. Tratando de mantenerse unido, incluso cuando sintió que se rompía por dentro, Sherlock dijo:   
-Hay una manera.  
John se congeló, pero el brillo adquirió la luz de la esperanza. 

-¿La hay?

-Una forma legal. 

-Oh, señor, susurró John. 

-Sea lo que sea, sea lo que sea, lo haré. Sherlock se estremeció, luchando contra la terrible sensación de ardor en su pecho. -He hablado con los Wright. Están a bordo, si tú lo estás . 

-Sí señor, ¿qué? ¿Qué es?

\- Puedes vivir en Dover, John. Puedes irte a casa. Estar con Harry y nunca más tener que añorar esa vida. Finalmente puede ser real. 

Cuando sus palabras penetraron, el rostro de John se vació lentamente de sangre, dejándolo pálido como una sábana. 

-¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Puedo… 

-Sherlock ya no podía mirarlo- …solicitar una transferencia de registro. Los Wright son buena gente, los he conocido. Serían buenos anfitriones para ti. Y lo que es más importante, estarías con Harry.   
Hubo un largo silencio. La boca de Sherlock se había secado por completo, y cuando se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba de nuevo, vio que John, en lugar de parecer encantado, parecía como si le hubieran cortado en la carne.

-¿Me va a enviar lejos? 

Sherlock se sintió sacudido. -Eso no es lo que yo…

-Pero dijiste", interrumpió John, -no hagamos diecinueve. 

-Yo lo hice. Lo sé. Pero John, te visitaría. Todos los fines de semana, si eso es lo que querías.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, los ojos brillando con enojo, los puños de John se apretaron sobre la mesa. 

-Dijo que esta era mi casa. ¡Para siempre, lo dijo!

-¡Lo es, John! No se detuvo esta vez de estirar la mano sobre la mesa y poner una mano sobre el brazo de John. -Durante el tiempo que quieras, lo juro. Solo pensé, tal vez, preferirías estar con tu familia. 

John apartó el brazo, echó la silla hacia atrás y se apartó de la mesa, con el dolor grabado en cada línea de su rostro. 

-Pensé… tartamudeó, jadeó, se agarró el estómago. -Dijo que eras mi familia. Se apartó, su respiración entrecortada y los hombros encorvados, en espiral hacia el pánico. Sherlock prácticamente tiró su silla al otro lado de la habitación en su prisa por llegar a John, dándole la vuelta y tomando su rostro entre las manos. 

-Estoy. Oh Dios, John, lo retiro, lo retiro todo. 

-¿Pero no me quieres en Baker Street?

Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla y pasó por el pulgar de Sherlock.

-¡Lo quiero! Por favor, escúchame, lo quiero. Eres mi mejor amigo, John, mi familia, y lo digo en serio. Nunca lo había significado más en toda mi vida. Todo lo que quiero es verte feliz. Lo quiero más que nada. Más que mi propia felicidad. Este asunto de ir a Dover, de tener que ver a Harry con tus propios ojos, es un problema que estoy tratando de solucionar, y no sé cómo. Te amo y no sé cómo parar… pensé… cometí un error. Pensando que podría protegerte de mí, cuando sé que tú también me necesitas. Pensé que preferirías estar en Dover. Es lo que ha deseado durante tanto tiempo y hay una manera de lograrlo. Pero… ahora veo tu corazón romperse frente a mí.

John movía la cabeza con miedo. 

No lo dije en serio, señor, lo siento, le juro que no fue en serio. Por favor, no… no puedo... no tenemos que encontrar un camino a Dover. No debería haber dicho eso. Yo nunca haría nada para meterlo en problemas. Permítame quedarme, por favor, señor Holmes. 

No servía de nada tratar de transmitir cuánto lo sentía, o sus razones para decir lo que había dicho, por muy bien intencionadas que fueran. John estaba fuera de sí y solo necesitaba escuchar una cosa. 

-Puedes quedarte, puedes quedarte, dijo Sherlock con vehemencia. -Por supuesto que puedes. Esta es tu casa. Aquí es donde perteneces. Para siempre. 

Acarició un lado de la cabeza de John. 

-¿Me crees?

John asintió y trató de forzar una sonrisa, que fue desmentida por las lágrimas que aún brillaban en sus ojos. 

-Le creo. Gracias, señor. 

Pero en el fondo, Sherlock vio algo que no había visto en John en mucho tiempo: duda. Durante todos esos largos meses, Sherlock se había esforzado por generar confianza entre ellos, por reforzar la confianza de John en su nueva vida y en sí mismo… En un instante, se había deshecho. En ese momento, Sherlock habría dado cualquier cosa por hacer retroceder el reloj. Nunca habría dicho lo que dijo. Tal vez nunca hubiera ido a Dover para empezar. La Sra. Hudson tenía razón después de todo. Mostrarle a John lo que no podría haber tenido el poder solo de herir y destruir. 

***

No volvieron a hablar de Dover. A veces, por el rabillo del ojo, veía a John mirando un mapa en la pantalla de su computadora. Ahora que sabía dónde estaba Harry, exactamente dónde y su antigua dirección en Castle Street, pasó mucho tiempo mirando el mapa. Sherlock no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba pasando dentro de la cabeza de John y preocuparse. Sin embargo, en muchos sentidos, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. John todavía leía, escribía sus cartas, conversaba por video con Harry, veía sus programas de cocina, experimentaba en la cocina, salía a caminar con la Sra. Hudson, jugaba con Sherlock, se reunía con Lestrade y Michael en el parque, visitaba a Molly y al bebé, planeaba salidas a museos, se reía de los divertidos espectáculos de la tele, se mantenía al día con sus lecciones de matemáticas y solicitaba interpretaciones de violín. Era una buena vida y Sherlock tenía la intención de que siguiera así. No más interrupciones. No más soluciones inteligentes. Sherlock manejaría sus sentimientos como debería haberlo hecho desde el principio y se preocuparía por John como se merecía. Si esta era la vida a la que John estaba relegado, entonces sería una buena vida, tan buena como Sherlock podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo. Le preocupaba, todavía, que no fuera suficiente. Sherlock no fue suficiente. Baker Street no fue suficiente. No fue una verdadera felicidad. Como dijo John, estaba a uno o dos pasos de distancia de lo real. Estuvo cerca. Pero había una línea: hasta aquí y no más. Y John lo sabía. Sherlock pudo verlo en sus ojos cuando colgó el teléfono con Harry, o terminó otro libro, o le dio las buenas noches a Sherlock al final del día. No fue suficiente. Luego, a principios de diciembre, un año desde que llegó a Baker Street, John se puso el abrigo y salió de la casa. Para hacer las compras, dijo. Pero no regresó. Cayó la noche y John se fue.


	24. Retirada del Anfitrión

Sherlock no se molestó con ni siquiera un golpe superficial: irrumpió directamente en el piso abierto de la Sra. Hudson, llamándola por su nombre. Un momento después, salió sobresaltada de su dormitorio, todavía en camisón y luchando con los hilos de su bata abierta. Solo era un amanecer gris y todas las cortinas corridas, por lo que el piso estaba tan oscuro como la medianoche. 

-¡Sherlock!, gritó, buscando el interruptor del todo. El diablo.

Sherlock encontró la placa de luz antes que ella, y cuando la habitación se iluminó, volvió a gritar. 

-¡Dios mío, parece un susto! ¿Qué pasa? 

Se vio a sí mismo en el espejo del pasillo, más pálido que de costumbre, con los ojos vidriosos y el pelo en espiral, pero no perdió el aliento para asegurarle que no debía preocuparse por él. 

-John no volvió a casa anoche. 

Ella parpadeó y miró fijamente, como si él le hubiera dicho que los dinosaurios habían resucitado y estaban representando a Shakespeare en el parque. 

-Ayer se fue a hacer las compras alrededor de las cuatro, y él... no lo hizo... nunca... Respiró jadeante, tratando de calmarse. -No puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado. No responde mis llamadas o mensajes de texto, y no puedo rastrear su teléfono, lo que significa que está apagado o que la batería se ha agotado. Luego encontré estos. Buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo Belstaff y sacó un par de brazaletes identificativos. -Rastreé los chips de GPS en mi teléfono. Fueron arrojados a un contenedor cerca de la estación de Euston. Sin embargo, no puede haber subido a un tren porque no hay nuevos cargos en mi cuenta, ni siquiera por las compras. Sra. Hudson, he estado fuera toda la noche buscándolo. No puedo encontrarlo. No puedo…

No pudo continuar. El miedo asfixiante que había estado amenazando con apoderarse de él toda la noche volvía a chocar contra él. Enmudecida por la conmoción, la señora Hudson le quitó los brazaletes de las manos y se los acercó a los ojos, como si buscara pruebas de que en realidad no eran de John. Cuando encontró su voz, todo lo que pudo decir fue: 

-No. No, no correría. Sherlock, no lo haría. 

-Lo sé.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. 

-Tal vez… tal vez se perdió ¿O herido? ¿Has revisado los hospitales? ¿Los veterinarios? Dios mío, ¿no crees que fue recogido por Ward Patrol? ¡Pero entonces te habrían llamado! ¡Oh! Ella lo agarró del antebrazo. Tienes que informar sobre la desaparición de un protegido dentro de las veinticuatro horas, Sherlock. Esa es la ley.

-Si denuncio su desaparición, lo tratarán como un fugitivo. No puede tener eso, ya tiene un récord, ¿y quién sabe qué le pasará entonces? ¡No podemos correr ese riesgo!

-¡Te estás arriesgando, Sherlock, si no reportas su desaparición!

-Por eso tengo que encontrarlo antes que ellos. Pero he estado en los hospitales, he revisado a los veterinarios, he ido a todas partes donde puedo pensar, a todas partes. En todas partes en Londres.

\- ¡Entonces no debes estar mirando bien! 

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. 

-¡Está ahí fuera, Sherlock! ¡Vuelve allí y encuéntralo! ¡Tienes que encontrarlo!  
La tomó por los hombros para estabilizarla. -Necesito tu ayuda.

-Solo dime cómo. 

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia su sala de estar. -No salga del piso. Deja la puerta del pasillo abierta. En caso de que vuelva, eres la primero en saberlo y me llama de inmediato. Mientras tanto, mantenga la tele encendida, noticias de Londres. Si alguien llama a la puerta, la policía o la patrulla de barrio o la CSM… No sabe nada. ¿Bueno? No sobre Dover, no sobre Harry. Nada. Asumes que él y yo salimos por el día, eso es todo. No sabes nada.

Los ojos húmedos de la señora Hudson se agrandaron. -¿Crees que fue a Dover?

-Creo que lo intentó. Voy a bajar allí yo mismo, ahora mismo. Forzó una sonrisa, pero no pudo aguantar. -No se preocupe, lo encontraré. Lo encontraré. Soy un maldito detective, eso es lo que hago.  
Se apartó de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero no pudo evitar golpear la jamba con la mano al pasar. ¡Maldita sea, John! él pensó. ¿Por qué tuviste que correr? ¿Por qué lo hiciste solo? 

***

Sin duda, alquilar un coche sería más rápido. Pero si John había ido a Dover, lo más probable era que fuera en tren. Si había tenido la intención de ir allí y regresar en un día, esa era la única manera. Entonces Sherlock siguió el camino más probable. Aun así, sus propias dudas lo irritaban. Por un lado, ¿cómo había pagado John por un boleto? Sherlock no notó nuevos cargos en sus cuentas, ni siquiera por una botella de agua, y John no tenía otros medios para comprar un boleto. Más importante aún, Sherlock dudaba que John hubiera pasado los puntos de control para empezar, no sin revelar que era un protegido rebelde. Puede que haya abandonado las pulseras, pero no tenía otros papeles y un registro corporal revelaría el tatuaje. Sin embargo, Sherlock no había recibido notificación alguna de que su protegido había sido detenido. ¡Seguramente se habrían puesto en contacto con él sobre tal cosa! Incluso si no lo llevaron a casa, incluso si lo llevaron a una perrera, a un centro de detención o a cualquier otro lugar, ¡al menos habrían informado al anfitrión! ¿No es así? A menos que estuvieran esperando que el anfitrión hiciera un informe. Veinticuatro horas, ese era el tiempo permitido para informar sobre una sala perdida. Cada minuto que pasaba, lo cambiaba, lo cambiaba. El tic-tac del reloj se parecía más a una guillotina a punto de descender.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, sabía muy bien que John no había tomado el tren. Probablemente, había ido a pie. Quizás ciento cincuenta kilómetros no parecían tan distantes para un hombre desesperado por reunirse con su hermana de la que estaba separado. En cualquier caso, lo había hecho antes, incluso había llegado hasta Maidstone. Pero había sido un niño, y en los años transcurridos desde entonces, las medidas de seguridad solo se habían intensificado, no disminuido. Siguió revisando los papeles de la policía de Londres a Kent hasta que vio que estaba agotando la batería del teléfono. Afortunadamente, había una caja de carga junto a su asiento, y tiró su teléfono en ella, restaurando su batería a casi el 100% para cuando el tren llegó a la estación de Dover. Mientras hacía cola para salir de la estación, envió un mensaje de texto rápido. ¿Visitas? Un minuto después, la Sra. Hudson respondió: Ninguna. Si habían atrapado a John, se lo dirían. Así fue como funcionó. Él lo sabría. Estuvo bien. Todavía estaba bien. Fue directamente a la casa de Wright, donde quedó claro en menos de un minuto que John no estaba allí, ni lo había estado nunca. La Sra. Wright fue cordial pero recelosa de su afirmación de "simplemente venir a saludar", especialmente porque no se quedó a tomar el té. Harry estaba encantada de verlo y solo mencionó lo maravilloso que era hablar con John con regularidad y que ella estaba deseando que llegara el fin de semana en el que volverían a charlar. Sherlock murmuró algo acerca de que John estaba un poco enfermo y que no se sorprendiera si no estaba dispuesto a charlar. Su esperanza de que John estuviera a salvo y feliz en el piso para el fin de semana comenzaba a desvanecerse, su pánico aumentaba.

Pasó el resto del día en Dover, temiendo dejarlo, medio convencido de que en el momento en que regresara a la estación se perdería alguna pista vital. Su cuello se tensaba cada vez que los brazaletes de un protegido se iluminaban en las calles, cada vez que escuchaba a alguien pronunciar el nombre de John o cualquier cosa que sonara remotamente similar, cada vez que veía por el rabillo del ojo a un hombre con altura y complexión de John. Se estaba engañando a sí mismo. John no estaba en Dover. Si estaba en alguna parte, estaba fuera de los caminos trillados. ¿En camino? ¿O Sherlock estaba completamente equivocado? Había dado un salto de lógica y había perdido un día entero persiguiendo un rastro falso. Aficionado. Necesitaba empezar por el principio. Con el corazón pesado, regresó a Londres.   
/  
***

Lo que necesitaba eran recursos. Acceso a bases de datos de vigilancia, CCTV, vigilancia de la CSM, ese tipo de cosas. Pero no pudo ir a Lestrade. Lestrade era un buen hombre, un hombre comprensivo, pero incluso Lestrade no se doblegaría para ayudar sin hacer preguntas, y no era de los que rompían las reglas y permitían que Sherlock no denunciara la desaparición de su protegido. Además, el acceso a CCTV y todo lo demás requeriría una orden judicial, que involucraría a un magistrado, que alertaría a Ward Patrol. Entonces Lestrade estaba fuera. Habían pasado tres días y John seguía desaparecido y no había sido denunciado. Había perdido su ventana para denunciarlo, convirtiéndose en un infractor de la ley. Sin embargo, se preocupaba poco por sí mismo. Su mente seguía dando vueltas a escenarios terribles, reviviendo historias de tragedias que habían sucedido en el pasado sobre protecciones perdidas: John había sido atacado y arrojado a un contenedor; John había intentado escapar del agua y se ahogó en el Támesis; John había sido sacado de contrabando en la parte trasera de un camión y asfixiado antes de llegar al puerto; John había sido secuestrado y arrojado a una jaula, por Dios sabe por qué. Sherlock no pudo regresar al piso. Gritó una ausencia y lo dejó frío y jadeando por el miedo de no volver a ver a su querido John. Desesperado, desesperado, Sherlock recurrió a su último recurso.

***

-Bien, bien. Hola, hermano pequeño —dijo Mycroft, de pie desde la silla de cuero de la oficina detrás de su impresionante y grandioso escritorio de madera maciza de cerezo, manijas de hierro antiguas y molduras de ancanto. Mycroft siempre había tenido gustos ornamentados. -Qué placer inesperado. 

-Yo…  
Los ojos de Mycroft se entrecerraron, mirándolo. Luego hizo un gesto con los dedos hacia la mujer sentada en el borde de una silla con un diario abierto. Ella interpretó el gesto como una despedida inmediata y salió de la habitación de inmediato. 

-No pareces asustado, continuó Mycroft con fuerza, dando la vuelta al escritorio. -Déjame ver tus brazos. Ambos. Y tomó la manga de Sherlock. Sherlock apartó el brazo de un tirón. 

-No estoy usando nada. Maldita sea, Mycroft.

Pero Mycroft lo agarró por debajo de la barbilla y dirigió su rostro para que estuvieran casi nariz con nariz.

-Ojos inyectados en sangre. Pupilas dilatadas. Apestas a olor corporal y aguas residuales de la ciudad. 

-Conclusión equivocada, espetó Sherlock. Empujó a Mycroft hacia atrás, adivinando su decisión de venir en primer lugar. -Mis ojos están rojos porque no he dormido en tres días. Mis pupilas están dilatadas porque la iluminación de esta habitación es demasiado tenue. Y lo has adivinado, he estado deambulando por las alcantarillas de la ciudad y los callejones y, diablos, incluso salta. No me he cambiado de camisa desde el miércoles. 

-Dios. Mycroft resopló de nuevo, esta vez con burla. Uno de tus casos, ¿verdad? Nunca se cuidó cuando se distrajo con un acertijo que no pudo resolver. Hubiera pensado que albergar a tu John te había convertido en un adulto adecuado. Mi error.   
-No vine a ser regañado, dijo Sherlock, fulminando con la mirada. Vine porque necesito… 

-Mi ayuda, ¿verdad? Qué gracioso. El gran Sherlock Holmes, perplejo. Mycroft se inclinó hacia atrás, colocando dos manos detrás de él para apoyarse en el escritorio, y cruzó un tobillo sobre el otro. Él sonrió. –Dime. 

-Primero debes prometerme algo. 

-Oh adelante.

Sherlock levantó un dedo de advertencia. -Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. 

-Oh, una intriga. 

-Nadie, Mycroft. Lo digo en serio.

-Estás en un pequeño problema, ¿no? Tal vez un gran problema. Suspiró dramáticamente. 'Muy bien. Lo prometo. No te causaré ninguna medida adicional de dolor, si puedo evitarlo. Pareces ser lo suficientemente bueno para crearlo todo por tu cuenta. 

Sherlock dio vueltas a esto en su cabeza, sin estar seguro de que la garantía fuera lo suficientemente seria o vinculante como para merecer su satisfacción.   
-Oh, vamos, Sherlock, fuera con eso, se quejó Mycroft. El rompió el silencio.   
-John no está". La expresión de Mycroft se congeló. -Ha estado desaparecido durante tres días. Necesito tu ayuda para encontrarlo. Ante la policía. Antes de Ward Patrol. Antes que nadie. 

Mierda. Mycroft se apartó de él y se pasó una mano por la cara. 

-Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Maldita sea, Sherlock! Se dio la vuelta. Te dije que era corredor. Ésta es precisamente la razón por la que deberías haberme dejado elegir tu protegido. Pero no, solo tenías que ir con un rescate. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que tuvieras un lío en tus manos. ¿Qué ha sido, apenas un año? ¡Mierda!

Sherlock sintió que todo su cuerpo crepitaba. 

-¿Podrías prescindir de los-te-dije-sos y ayudarme? Está en peligro y... 

-¿Tres días, dices, y no lo has denunciado? ¿Dejaste ir a un corredor? ¡Dios! Se enteran de este Sherlock, y tu negligencia se reflejará mal en mí. ¡Arruinarás todo por lo que he trabajado! 

Temblando de ira, Sherlock apretó los puños a los costados. 

-Mi error. Pensé que se trataba de salvar a John. Debería haberlo recordado: el único hombre que te ha importado un carajo eres tú mismo. Se volvió para irse. No debería haber venido en absoluto.   
¿Qué había esperado? ¿Mycroft jadear, agarrar sus perlas y entrar en acción para salvar a algún guardián que ni siquiera el suyo? Ridículo. Un tigre no cambió sus telas a rayas. Era un burócrata, hasta la médula, al diablo con la familia. 

-Tú no eres el único que afligió a Redbeard, ¿sabes?  
Sherlock se detuvo en la puerta, sorprendido por la aparente falta de sequitur de Mycroft, y también molesto por eso. Volvió la cabeza pero no miró hacia atrás. 

-¿Qué?

-Él también era mi familia. Su muerte fue devastadora, para todos nosotros, no excepto para mí.

Frente a él ahora, Sherlock negó con la cabeza, confundido. 

-¿Qué quieres decir con su muerte? Redbeard fue enviado a vivir con una nueva familia. Nunca volvimos a saber de él. ¿Cómo?

-Realmente no puedes ser tan ingenuo. Cuando eras un niño de siete años, por supuesto, eso es lo que te hicimos creer. Pero eres un hombre adulto, Sherlock. Todos estos años, ¿nunca te diste cuenta? Redbeard era un corredor. Lo atraparon. Y lo ejecutaron. Lo derribaron cerca de Brighton.

Era como si Sherlock se hubiera transportado al pasado, a la finca, sentado en un sofá entre su madre y su padre con su sombrero de pirata. Barbarroja no volverá, había dicho su padre, mientras que el corazón de su pequeño hijo se partía en dos. Estaba sucediendo de nuevo, el dolor era tan real como la primera vez. Pero en la iteración, el recuerdo se reescribió a sí mismo como si se hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio: lo mataron.

-Yo lo maté, susurró Mycroft.

La boca de Sherlock se había secado con su respiración corta y aguda, pero cuando miró a los ojos de su hermano en la penumbra, vio el brillo de las lágrimas. 

-¿Cómo? Preguntó, apenas audible. 

Pero Mycroft no estaba acostumbrado a ser visto en una posición tan vulnerable. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el armario donde guardaba sus bebidas. Era un hombre de brandy. Hoy, sin embargo, alcanzó la botella de whisky. Vertió dos dedos en dos vasos. 

-¿Por qué le dispararían? ¿Por correr? ¿Lo mataron por correr? ¡Por qué! ¡De qué tienen miedo!

Mycroft pasó por alto estas preguntas con una propia.

-¿Sabías alguna vez su nombre? Me refiero a su nombre real. Debió haber aceptado el silencio de Sherlock como respuesta suficiente, porque continuó: Era Cian. Su padre había sido Brian, su madre Deirdre. Le pasó un vaso a Sherlock y tomó uno para él. 

-¿Cómo sabes esto? Bebió un sorbo del vaso.   
Le pregunté. Lo conocía más tiempo que tú, Sherlock. Cuando era pequeño, solía leerme cuentos antes de dormir. Fue a mí a quien enseñó a jugar a las damas y al ajedrez y todo lo demás. Crecí, y tú llegaste, y fuiste tú quien se hizo cargo del tiempo de juego. Pero por la noche, después de que él te acostó, me escabullí a su habitación y hablamos. Hice preguntas. Eras un chico curioso, pero me atrevo a decir que yo lo era más. Supe cómo lo habían convertido en huérfano a los diez años. Fue durante el Surge, cuando la bomba cayó sobre Belfast. Le pregunté sobre su primer anfitrión, protestantes que condenaron su bautismo católico como ilegítimo y lo hicieron unirse a su propia fe. Le pregunté por qué no se había emancipado cuando cumplió los dieciocho años. Hubo una serie de razones, todas físicas. Tejido cicatricial, deformaciones, queloides, cicatrices en la retina por la ceguera repentina experimentada cuando era niño, la radiación que había matado a sus padres. En resumen, se le había considerado un inválido, que necesitaba cuidados de por vida. La emancipación nunca había sido una opción para él. 

-¿Cicatriz? ¿Deformación? Nunca vi nada de eso.

-No, no lo harías, ¿verdad? Tal vez con el tiempo te habrías dado cuenta de que un ojo estaba un poco más nublado que el otro por las cataratas, pero el tejido cicatricial y los queloides estaban ocultos debajo de su ropa, debajo de la barba. Me lo mostró una noche. Mycroft se pasó dos dedos por el pecho izquierdo. Aquí. Y luego a través de su estómago. Y aquí. También tenía problemas de salud. Cuando era más joven, le habían diagnosticado cáncer de tiroides. Había sufrido otros crecimientos malignos. La atención médica de los protegidos había sido de primera clase en ese entonces, y lo había logrado. Pero todavía lidiaba con la anemia mientras vivía con nosotros. Tomó medicación para ello. La mayoría de las veces, cuando mamá lo llevaba a una "excursión", como ella lo llamaba, era para una cita con otro médico. 

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, no con incredulidad sino asombrado. Nunca supe nada de esto. El whisky comenzaba a calentarse en sus manos.  
-Eras un niño. Tu prerrogativa era jugar. Pero no te sientas exclusivamente excluido. La única razón por la que sabía algo de eso fue por el tiempo que pasé con él detrás de una puerta cerrada. Solo lo llamé por su verdadero nombre, Cian, como si fuera un secreto entre nosotros. Sabía que mi padre no lo aprobaría. Era un hombre justo, como recordarás, pero tradicional, y conocía la jerarquía de las cosas. Entonces, si nos hubiera escuchado susurrar nuestras quejas por los cambios hechos a la CFCA desde su inicio, o refrito de las filosofías de Thomas Paine y John Locke, o teorizando la existencia de Highwaymen, le habría puesto fin, yo estoy seguro.

Las cejas de Sherlock se crisparon. 

-Eras un niño. ¿Qué sabías de los salteadores de caminos? Poco más de lo que hiciste al principio. Rumores de juegos, en su mayoría, del tipo que luego te dije que ignoraras como historias fantásticas inventadas para entretener. Pero fui a buscar. Leí compulsivamente todo lo que pude conseguir hasta que me convencí de que los salteadores de caminos eran reales, y compartí todo lo que sabía con Barbaroja hasta que él también lo creyó: que había una salida de Nueva Bretaña y un refugio en un lugar lejano, una tierra llamada Noruega. Era mi intención llevarlo allí. 

-Dios mío, dijo Sherlock. Encontraste la autopista. 

-No. Nunca lo hice. No sabía dónde buscar. En cambio, me imaginé a mí mismo como un Highwayman. Pensé que podía hacerlo yo mismo. 

Con el ceño fruncido, Sherlock dijo: -Eras un adolescente. 

-Sólo catorce. Aunque, para ser justos, tenía catorce años bastante inteligente. Simplemente no uno sabio. Planeé todo: la ruta que tomaría, cuánto tardaría, qué provisiones llevaría, qué identidades asumiría. Dios, pensé que era tan inteligente. Pensé que podía salvarlo. Con un movimiento, se bebió el resto del vaso y regresó al armario para servirse otro. 

-¿De nosotros?

-De esto. Mycroft levantó la botella de whisky hacia el cielo. -Bretaña. Una vez un comerciante de esclavos, ahora un fabricante de ellos. Su brazo cayó. Fui un tonto. Fue un tonto por creerme. Sirvió otros dos dedos. -Padre fue informado después de que sucedió. No creo que alguna vez lo entendiera, por qué Barba Roja huiría. ¿No proporcionó un buen hogar? ¿No había sido un anfitrión generoso? Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Redbeard, tan viejo como era cuando murió, siempre había soñado con ser… libre. Tampoco podía imaginar que era su propio hijo quien había alimentado el deseo y tenía la culpa de su desaparición final. Nunca podría decírselo a él, ni a nadie. Así que viví solo con el terrible secreto… toda mi vida. Barba Roja había sido mi amigo y lo envié a la muerte. Porque era ignorante. Porque era idealista. Vi al monstruo por lo que era, pero no respeté su poder, y por eso murió un buen hombre. Fue una lección difícil y aleccionadora para un niño.

-Entonces, ¿qué, te diste por vencido? Sherlock estaba incrédulo. -Te uniste al gobierno que odiabas, el gobierno que sabías que era corrupto, para convertirte en parte del mismo… No. No, no es así, ¿verdad? Las cosas se estaban aclarando. Su hermano, el hombre al que había conocido toda su vida como un autómata lógico frío e insensible en sí mismo, estaba empezando a enfocarse de una manera casi irreconocible. Nunca se había tratado de sí mismo. -Todavía los estás buscando, ¿no? La forma en que reaccionaste durante el juego, tu interrogatorio a John mientras yo estaba fuera… Todos estos años después, todavía estás tratando de encontrar a los bandoleros.   
Mycroft regresó a su silla de cuero y se sentó pesadamente. –Sí.   
-¡Entonces por qué estás siendo tan difícil!, explotó Sherlock, la bebida chapoteando en su mano. Lo dejó de golpe sobre el escritorio. -Si quieres ayudar a los protegidos, salvarlos, ¿por qué has sido tan idiota con John? Desde el principio, desde el día en que lo conociste, no ha hecho más que intimidarlo y acosarlo, amenazando con enviarlo, aunque solo sea a la finca.

-Sí, me pareció excesivamente duro, yo… disculpas. Se encogió al decirlo, como si las palabras en sí fueran ácidas en su lengua. No era un hombre que se disculpara por nada. -Estaba molesto contigo, no con él. Necesitaba que no te involucraras en el asunto de las protecciones. 

-¡Por qué!

-¡Porque te conozco! Yo sé cómo estas Perder a Redbeard te rompió el corazón. Nunca tomaste a Barnaby de la misma manera, y fue lo mejor. Distancia emocional, ahí es donde brillas. Con un protegido en la finca, eras libre de dedicarte a tus pequeños pasatiempos y no lastimar a nadie más que a ti mismo. Pero involucrar a un protegido en tu vida y te estarás buscando problemas. Trae un escándalo sobre ti, pero no sobre ti y tu protegido. ¿Te quieres drogar? Bien, pero no traigas un protegido a tu mundo de adicción. ¿Quieres resolver asesinatos? Hazlo, pero no traigas a un protegido a la escena del crimen. Quieres compañía, sal a buscarla, pero no la encuentras con un protegido. Te comprometes, Sherlock, cuando te preocupas por alguien. Te vuelves estúpido. Y como mi hermano, tu estupidez atrae una atención que no puedo permitirme. He pasado años, toda mi carrera, llegando a donde estoy ahora, un lugar donde podría estar atento sin levantar sospechas. Tengo el dedo en el pulso de la nación, tengo planes… Y John era exactamente del tipo que… Cerró la boca. Respiró. Empezó de nuevo. -¿Tienes alguna idea, Sherlock, qué es lo que hago? 

-¿Hm?   
Sherlock ni siquiera abrió la boca. La verdad era que nunca había preguntado. Nunca le había importado. Era un hombre que sabía cosas, que se entrometía, que podía hacer las cosas y ser un idiota mientras lo hacía. ¿Pero específicamente? No. No tenía idea.

-Pensé que no, dijo Mycroft con un suspiro de cansancio. Sacó su teléfono del abrigo interior de su bolsillo y centró su atención en la pantalla. -Pero ahora tengo que arreglar esto, ¿no? Porque no puedo arriesgarme a ser cómplice de un corredor, ni siquiera por negligencia, tú tampoco. Tengo que ayudarte a encontrarlo, o los dos estamos en problemas. ¿No es así? Sin levantar la vista de la pantalla, preguntó: -¿Cuál es su número de registro?

Sherlock se tragó el nudo en la garganta. -Erm, JW6462-11. 

Mientras continuaba escribiendo, Mycroft dijo: -Las cosas son demasiado sensibles para que me involucre en la forma en que a ti le gustaría. Si todo esto va mal, nunca viniste aquí, y nunca supe que John huyó. ¿Me entiendes? No puedes entender, pero hay asuntos más importantes en juego que la seguridad y el bienestar de un solo protegido. Pero quizás pueda indicarte la dirección correcta comprobando su registro para ver si ha cruzado algún punto de control o ha sido señalado… Eh. 

Sherlock comenzó a avanzar, con las manos plantadas en el escritorio e inclinándose hacia adelante, estirándose para ver la pantalla. 

-¿Qué? ¿Que ves?

-Ward registrado como JW6462-11 recibió un retiro de host hace tres días a las 16.10 horas. Mycroft miró hacia arriba. -¿A qué hora salió de tu piso?  
-A las cuatro, hace tres días. Sacudió la cabeza con irritación. -Recuerdo del anfitrión, ¿qué es eso?

-Es un sistema de alerta. En una emergencia, si un protegido está fuera de casa, un anfitrión puede emitir un llamado a revisión de su protegido. Ward Patrol recoge al protegido y lo escolta a casa de inmediato. Los retiros no son muy comunes, no desde los teléfonos móviles. A menos que el protegido sea recalcitrante. 

-Nunca emití un retiro. Debes haber escrito mal el número. 

-No lo hice. 

-Debiste haberlo hecho, protestó. 

-Este es tu John, ¿no? Mycroft volvió a leer: -Hombre, de 38 años, de origen británico, el anfitrión aparece como… Oh. Quizás estaba equivocado después de todo. ¿Dime el número de nuevo? 

-JW6462-11. Hubo una pausa larga y fuerte. -¿Qué? Mycroft, ¿qué? ¿Quién dice que figura como su anfitrión?

-No tú. ¡OMS! Esto es extraño. Sherlock, archivaste el papeleo, ¿no? Su nombre ni siquiera figura en el historial. Este protegido está registrado a nombre de alguien llamado Sebastian Wilkes.


	25. Cartas coleccionables

Hacía frío de nuevo. Otro invierno en Londres estaba invadiendo rápidamente, pero John estaba bien equipado para el frío. Llevaba el abrigo negro que el señor Holmes le había comprado el invierno pasado y uno verde nuevo con capucha desmontable para el tiempo más húmedo, que era lo que llevaba ahora, sin capucha. Llevaba bufanda, sombrero y botas (aunque hoy había optado por un par de zapatos marrones), y guantes también, aunque los había dejado en casa. Calculó que no tardaría mucho en irse, y a menudo encontraba engorrosos los guantes, con las pulseras y todo eso.

Había redactado una breve lista de artículos que necesitaban para abastecerse —leche, pan, uvas, té, miel, biskits, lavavajillas— que llevaba en la billetera, en el bolsillo, junto al móvil. Era una cosita, tal vez, pero disfrutaba mucho escribiendo su lista, en lugar de memorizarla. Dedicó tiempo a escribir cada letra con líneas rectas y cuidadosas, en caso de que alguien más lo viera, sabrían que era bueno en la caligrafía y tal vez lo admirarían por la pulcritud de sus letras.

Hasta el momento, no había nevado, pero a los chicos a los que les gustaba arrojar bolas de nieve también les gustaba hacer que las barreras se tropezaran caminando demasiado cerca y pisando los tacones de sus zapatos. Cuando estaba solo, se divirtieron al caminar muy cerca y cruzar una pierna por delante para que tropezara. Así que cruzó la calle rápidamente y tomó la primera a la izquierda para alejarse de ellos, ya planeando hacer un amplio círculo para evitarlos cuando regresara.

La tienda no estaba lejos, pero de todos modos se tomó su tiempo. El aire fresco le ayudó a pensar, una práctica que Holmes aprobó activamente. Pensar ejercitaba la mente, dijo. Animó a John a escribir las cosas que pensaba, incluso si no parecían demasiado importantes o inteligentes. A veces, dijo Holmes, si tenía un problema que debía resolver, escribir era una forma muy útil de encontrar una respuesta. Pero primero, reconoció John, antes de escribir una palabra, tenía que pensar. Últimamente, había estado pensando en Harry. El señor Holmes dijo que era su hermana, e incluso Harry habló de lo increíble que era que después de tanto tiempo hubiera encontrado a su hermano pequeño perdido hace mucho tiempo. Hermana, hermano, eran palabras hermosas, las que deseaba tomar, tragar, retener dentro de sí mismo, haciéndolas parte de sí mismo. Pero por mucho que lo deseara, sentía que era… incorrecto… decir que tenía una hermana, llamarse hermano. Falso, inmerecido, inmerecido. Entonces, si lo decía, sería un mentiroso, y los mentirosos eran malos y debían ser castigados. Una vez escribió la palabra hermana y le tenía tanto miedo que tuvo que tacharla, tachar-tachar-tachar, hasta que la línea quedó tan negra que no pudo distinguir la palabra en absoluto. ¿Cómo podría reclamarla? De hecho, ¿cómo podía ella decir honestamente que lo amaba? Ella ni siquiera lo conocía. Pero entonces, ¿era amor lo que sentía por ella? ¿Amor? ¿Qué significaba eso? Las cosas que sentía lo aterrorizaban de una manera en la que nunca antes había estado aterrorizado, porque la quería, pero al mismo tiempo temía conseguir lo que quería porque ¿qué pasó, entonces, cuando se fue? ¿Cuándo se lo llevaron o desapareció? ¿Qué quedaría de él? Eran grandes pensamientos, más grandes y más complicados de lo que sabía escribir. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ellos. Y cuanto más pensaba en ellos, más le dolía por dentro.

Se estaba acercando a la tienda de comestibles cuando sintió un ligero zumbido alrededor de ambas muñecas. Sobresaltado, se detuvo y miró hacia abajo. Sus brazaletes estaban encendidos y brillaban de color púrpura. Por un momento, se limitó a mirar. ¿Púrpura? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué iba a hacer? En toda su vida, nunca había visto las pulseras, ni las suyas ni las de nadie más, destellar en cualquier color que no fuera verde, azul o rojo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que otros peatones lo estaban mirando con una mirada divertida en sus ojos. Un hombre que pasaba murmuró: "¿Qué es todo eso, entonces, eh, amigo?", Y continuó su camino. Momentos después, vio acercarse a un oficial de la Patrulla de Distrito, se dirigió directamente hacia él y su estómago dio un vuelco extraño. Está bien, se tranquilizó a sí mismo. No has hecho nada malo. Solo una verificación al azar. Pero no pudo evitar el abismo de terror en sus entrañas. ¿Luces moradas? ¿Por qué luces violetas? `

-Pulseras, por favor, dijo el oficial, sacando su lápiz-varita.

John presentó sus brazaletes y las luces se apagaron. Respiró. El oficial parecía poco preocupado, por lo que debería seguir su ejemplo. 

-Correcto. Tatuaje, por favor.

John se volvió para dejarle escanear el tatuaje. Se permitió una pregunta, y una simple. 

-¿Estoy bien, señor?

-Oh, claro, dijo el oficial. 

-Lo que esto es, es una alerta de retiro de host. Ha surgido algo y su anfitrión necesita que regrese a su residencia sin demora. 

-¿Él está bien? Lo acabo de ver, dijo John.

Nunca antes había experimentado un retiro de host, ni siquiera sabía para qué era uno. ¿Estaba el señor Holmes en problemas? ¿Por qué no llamó?   
-Me iré a casa de inmediato.  
-Es mi deber acompañarte. Ven entonces.   
Condujo a John alrededor y hacia un vehículo patrullero, llevándolo por el codo. Podía sentir los ojos de los londinenses mirando su espalda, preguntándose qué había hecho. 

-De verdad, señor, no está nada lejos. Puedo ir por mi cuenta. 

-No es así como funciona. Ahora, no me vas a dar ningún problema, ¿verdad, Tiny? Seguimos el protocolo y todos están felices. 

Los pies de John se detuvieron fríos. El oficial tiró de él, pero él retrocedió y se mantuvo firme. 

-Ese no es mi nombre, gruñó. 

-No es un asunto gracioso. Ven conmigo, dije. 

-Pero ese no es mi nombre. No soy…

-La citación es inequívoca. El señor Wilkes lo llevará a casa de inmediato. 

Un escalofrío de terror pasó de los pies de John a través de su estómago y su corazón, y se echó hacia atrás, soltando el brazo del agarre del oficial por completo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dio un paso atrás de nuevo, luego otra y otra vez.   
-Hey, dijo el oficial en tono de advertencia. -No me hagas arrastrarte, ¿me oyes?  
John se volvió y corrió. Sus pies apenas tocaban el pavimento. El viento silbaba junto a sus oídos y le picaba en las mejillas. Corrió tan rápido y tan recto que la gente se agachó de izquierda a derecha para evitar su vuelo en forma de flecha. 

-¡Es un corredor! ¡Es un corredor! 

El oficial lo perseguía, pero no podía arriesgarse a mirar atrás. Salió disparado a la calle. Los coches pisaron los frenos de golpe, los neumáticos chirriaron, las bocinas sonaron. Todo lo que podía pensar en hacer era correr, rápido y lejos. Necesitaba volver a casa, volver con el señor Holmes, volver a donde estaba a salvo. Pero iba en la dirección equivocada. Su tobillo ya le comenzaba a doler. Y luego, las pulseras, destellaron en rojo. Se apretaron automáticamente alrededor de sus muñecas, cerrándose. Y luego, el shock. Jadeó, tropezó, pero siguió adelante. Fue un cosquilleo, en realidad, poco más que un cosquilleo. Pero luego sucedió de nuevo, un pinchazo alrededor de sus muñecas que envió escalofríos calientes a sus brazos. Gritó y su paso se hizo más lento. Trató de quitarse los brazaletes, pero ahora estaban tan apretados que no podía agarrar ni un dedo debajo de ellos. Un golpe final y sintió como si sus brazos estuvieran en llamas.

De repente, con la fuerza de un toro, el Patrullero lo abordó y lo condujo hasta la acera. Aterrizó con tal fuerza que el viento se le escapó de los pulmones y la piel de la barbilla se desoló contra el cemento. Sujetándolo por el cuello, el oficial de patrulla le ordenó que no se moviera. John no sabía de dónde venían, pero en ese momento estaba rodeado por otros dos, tres, tal vez cuatro oficiales más. Tenía las manos atadas detrás de él y lo levantaban y lo llevaban lejos. Encontró su aliento y gritó a cualquiera que lo escuchara: 

-¡Ese no es mi nombre! ¡No es mi anfitrión! ¡No es mi anfitrión!   
Ignoraron sus protestas. La puerta trasera de la patrulla se abrió y lo llevaron adentro. 

-¡No es mi anfitrión! ¡Por favor, escúcheme! En su pánico, se retorció los hombros y pateó con los pies. -¡Mi nombre es John! ¡Vivo en Baker Street! Mi anfitrión es... 

-Sedarlo, dijo uno de los oficiales. Lo siguiente que supo, fue un pinchazo agudo en el costado de su cuello, y un ardor incómodo, y el mundo comenzó a nadar fuera de foco hasta que todo se convirtió en oscuridad. 

***

La conciencia vino lentamente, como un carbón que brilla suavemente y que necesita más oxígeno. Eso era algo que el señor Holmes le había enseñado. El oxígeno puede apagar una llama o mantenerla encendida. Para John, esto sonaba como una paradoja, pero el Sr. Holmes lo explicó con más detalle. 

-Considere este vaso de agua, John. Necesitas agua para sobrevivir, ¿verdad? Demasiado poco, te deshidratas. Pero demasiada agua puede ahogarte. Se trata de equilibrio. Se trata de control. Tú tienes el control. Ahora inténtalo de nuevo y enciende el fuego. 

Se humedeció los labios. Seco. Garganta también. Agua. Necesitaba agua. El tragó. Parpadeó. Trató de aclarar su mente. Pero no se movió. Al principio no. Cuando abrió los ojos, no vio nada. Luego comenzó a sentir el dolor. Le latía en la cabeza, le dolía por todo el cuerpo. Lentamente, se tocó la cara con las yemas de los dedos, y un dolor punzante se extendió por su mejilla debido a la piel en carne viva y raspada y al hueso magullado. Siseó, queriendo volverse negro, pero tenía miedo. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Dónde estaba el señor Holmes? Con cautela, se sentó en el suelo frío, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero aún así, sin luz, ni siquiera una astilla lo suficiente como para ver su propia mano frente a su cara. Se palpó los bolsillos del pantalón, pero le faltaba el teléfono y la billetera. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que su abrigo también había desaparecido. Y… ¿sus zapatos? Sí, solo llevaba calcetines. Ahora sintió el frío y se estremeció. Lamiendo sus labios resecos de nuevo, buscó su reloj de pulsera y presionó un pequeño botón a lo largo de la esfera del reloj para iluminarlo. Leyó la hora, las 19.23, y frunció el ceño. Haciendo una mueca de nuevo, bajó la frente en una mano y trató de respirar, trató de recordar lo que había sucedido…

Con un jadeo lo suficientemente agudo como para lastimarle las costillas, levantó la cabeza, volvió a iluminar el reloj y lo mantuvo allí. La poca luz que proporcionaba la utilizó como linterna y aguzó la vista para observar lo que le rodeaba. No tomó mucho tiempo. A través de la penumbra verde, distinguió un catre desnudo apoyado contra la pared de un espacio muy pequeño y una manta de avión. Su escalofrío se convirtió en temblor. Se puso de pie, se llevó una mano a la boca y se apartó del catre como si estuviera en llamas, pero sólo dio dos pasos antes de que su espalda golpeara una pared. La habitación fue arrojada de nuevo a la oscuridad, pero ahora lo sabía, sus dimensiones precisas, cada rincón, cada centímetro del lugar. ¡No, no, no! ¡No podía estar aquí, no podía! ¡Esto no era real! Se arrojó a la puerta, desesperado por escapar, irrumpir y encontrarse en el 221B, donde el señor Holmes lo estaría esperando en la sala de estar, tocando su violín, listo para calmarlo y hablar una vez más sobre la naturaleza de las pesadillas, persuadiéndolo de que todo estaba en su cabeza y que estaba a salvo, a salvo y en casa. Hogar. Pero la puerta estaba cerrada. ¡¡No, no, no!! La pateó, fuerte, otra vez, otra vez, lo suficientemente fuerte como para astillar la madera pero no romperla. Fue entonces cuando escuchó pasos al otro lado, viniendo desde el pasillo. Aterrado, maldiciendo su pánico, se alejó rápidamente de la puerta y se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación, más lejos de la puerta, pero no lo suficiente. La puerta se abrió de golpe y la luz se derramó hacia adentro. Perfilado contra la luz del pasillo estaba el señor Wilkes.  
Quieres una follada dura y sucia toda la noche. Dilo. Di que eres una escoria. Dilo, pequeño hijo de puta.

\--Pequeño hijo de puta --dijo misteriosamente el señor Wilkes.

La cabeza de John se movió violentamente y, por un momento, no supo si estaba aquí o allí, entonces o ahora. No hubo tiempo para resolverlo. De repente, el señor Wilkes avanzaba hacia él en la habitación oscura y no podía retroceder lo suficiente, no podía derretirse contra la pared o convertirse en piedra o despertarse en casa.

-¡Por favor no! ¡No!

Con un puño tan duro como el hierro, el señor Wilkes le cruzó la cara.

Su cabeza rebotó contra la pared. No gritó, solo se desplomó, pero tampoco cayó al suelo. El señor Wilkes lo agarró por la garganta y lo inmovilizó allí.

-Dios, eso se sintió bien, dijo con los dientes apretados, y dejó escapar un gran suspiro, como solían hacer sus invitados, una vez que habían terminado. -He querido hacer eso durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Se suponía que debías mantener la boca cerrada. ¿Recuerda eso? Tú, rata. Mancha de mierda. Me has cruzado por última vez, Tiny. Ahora te callamos para siempre.

***

Algo había salido terriblemente mal. En su cabeza. Tenía que ser. Algo que había visto, oído u olido en la calle le había provocado un mal recuerdo. Había sucedido antes, pero por lo general no se mantenía. Ahora estaba atrapado. Esto no era real. No podría ser real. Estaba de nuevo en el mundo de Tiny y no sabía cómo escapar. Mi nombre es John. Mi nombre es John. Lo habían dejado en la oscuridad. Él estaba frío. Él estaba hambriento. Y cuanto más tiempo permanecía sentado, acurrucado en un rincón, temblando y llorando y tratando de no llorar, comenzaba a dudar si algo de eso había sido real para empezar. Quizás se había vuelto loco. Había oído historias de guardias perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Y si era él? ¿No había sido esto precisamente lo que el señor Wilkes había dicho que le pasaría? No habrá más salidas. Nunca. Esta habitación, esta oscuridad, esta frialdad. ¿Nunca lo había dejado? ¿Había seguido todo como antes? A veces, cuando un invitado estaba allí y estaba atrapado en el dormitorio principal, y mientras lo reclamaban, hacía un pequeño truco en el que apagaba su mente y se imaginaba a sí mismo en otro lugar, solo hasta que terminaba. ¿Y si hubiera hecho eso de nuevo, y esta vez, simplemente le tomó más tiempo regresar?   
Permanecerás encerrado hasta que te necesiten.

¿Cuándo volverían a necesitarlo? Se sentó con las rodillas a la barbilla, los brazos abrazando sus piernas. Él se balanceó. Se golpeó en un lado de la cabeza. Pero no pudo emitir un sonido más allá de eso. El señor Wilkes le había puesto un collar en el cuello. Podía llorar, pero sin voz. Recordó que le dispararon. Pero había sobrevivido. Y encontré un nuevo hogar, un hogar mejor, con un mejor anfitrión. Un anfitrión que fue más que un anfitrión. Un amigo. Su…  
¿Qué pensabas que pasaría después? ¿Pensaste que te colocarían con una buena familia? Sé realista. Estás sucio… Te has arruinado, Tiny. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Su nombre era John! ¡Era John! ¡El nombre que siempre había querido! ¡Lo había elegido él mismo!   
El señor Holmes se lo había dejado. El señor Sherlock Holmes de 221B Baker Street, donde había vivido durante los últimos doce meses, su casa. Su familia. ¡Era real, todo había sido real! Pero su miedo abrumador hizo vacilar la convicción. ¿Qué prueba tenía? Toda la verdad estaba respaldada por pruebas, eso es lo que dijo el señor Holmes. Y el hecho de que tal pensamiento estuviera en su cabeza era una prueba en sí misma, ¿no es así? Por supuesto que lo fue. Y algo más.   
Mi nombre es John, pensó. JOHN. Vivo en Londres, pensó. LONDRES.  
¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Sabía leer, había aprendido a escribir! ¡Su cerebro no había podido hacer eso antes! ¡Todo lo que sabía ahora, sobre anatomía, astronomía, química y física, eran cosas que le había enseñado el señor Holmes! ¡Estaba aprendiendo matemáticas y recitando los países del mundo y leyendo poesía! Porque era un hombre de letras. Su anfitrión lo había hecho así.  
Mi anfitrión se llama Sherlock Holmes. S-H-E-R-L—   
¿Era esa la puerta de entrada? ¿Estaba de regreso? Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, ese músculo suave y cansado que había estado trabajando tan duro durante tanto tiempo para mantenerlo con vida. A veces pensó que podría estallar. Se esforzó por escuchar, pero no había nada más. No más sonidos. Un truco de su mente, tal vez, u otra puerta en otro piso del edificio donde nadie había cuestionado sus idas y venidas, o se había preguntado qué pasaba detrás de la puerta cerrada marcada como 1405.

Consultó su reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana. Se suponía que estaba en casa hace muchas horas. ¿Estaba preocupado el señor Holmes? ¿Sabía lo que había pasado? ¿Entendió que fue un error y que no fue culpa de John, y sería capaz de corregirlo? ¿Venía por él, para llevarlo a casa? ¡Oh, cómo quería irse a casa! Ajá Había una cosa más. Alguien le había quitado el abrigo y los zapatos, pero todavía tenía el reloj de pulsera que el señor Holmes le había regalado por Navidad. Su brillo era suave pero real. Cuando sintió que se deslizaba, cuando el pánico comenzó a resurgir, cuando luchó por recordar su nombre, presionó el botón y la sutil luz verde fue suficiente para recordarle la verdad. Su nombre era John. El señor Holmes era real. Y todavía estaba ahí fuera. Encuéntreme, señor Holmes, susurró, su rostro suavemente iluminado por un tenue resplandor verde. 

***

-De pie, perro.   
John se despertó sobresaltado. A pesar del miedo y el dolor, el frío y el hambre, su cuerpo había sucumbido al agotamiento. Había dormido a intervalos, pero había dormido. Antes de que su mente pudiera disipar adecuadamente la neblina del sueño, las manos del señor Wilkes estaban apretando la pechera de su camisa y arrastrándolo hacia arriba antes de sacarlo de la sala de operaciones. Sus pies lucharon para sostenerse cuando lo llevaron por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio principal, donde el Sr. Wilkes lo dejó caer al suelo. Alerta y alarmado, John se puso de pie y se alejó de su atacante, aunque la puerta estaba bloqueada y no tenía adónde correr. Desesperado, miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera servir como barrera, o como arma, solo descubrió una habitación que ya no reconocía. Estaba desnudo. El sofá que se había colocado antes de la chimenea se había ido, la alfombra se había ido, las cortinas se habían ido. La cama todavía estaba de pie, pero la habían despojado del colchón y faltaban todas las mantas y sábanas. El cofre que había estado al pie de la cama, desapareció. Los espejos desaparecieron. Los estantes donde una vez habían estado velas e incienso, desaparecieron. Sobre la cama había una bolsa de papel marrón con la etiqueta Wolf and Badger. El señor Wilkes no prestó atención a su angustia. 

-Quítate la ropa y ponte esto, dijo tranquilamente, señalando la bolsa. 

John no se movió. Se quedó mirando el modesto bolso, temeroso de lo que pudiera haber dentro. 

-No te lo diré dos veces. 

-¿Por qué?  
Todo lo que pudo manejar fue un susurro. El collar le robó la voz con cada pulso eléctrico. 

-¿Por qué? No puedes hacer preguntas. Simplemente haz lo que te dicen. 

-No eres mi anfitrión, dijo John. 

La mandíbula de John se cerró con un clic y se preparó, sin poder creer el descaro de hablarle así al señor Wilkes. Los ojos del señor Wilkes se oscurecieron, perforando a John con la mirada más odiosa que John había recibido en toda su vida. Sin apartar los ojos de John, metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó lo que parecía ser algo así como un manillar negro. Pero un movimiento repentino de su muñeca y el bastón expansible cobró vida. Para su mayor consternación, el rostro del señor Wilkes de repente se quebró con una sonrisa.

-Ahora ves, Tiny, ahí es donde te equivocas. Soy absolutamente tu anfitrión. Es mi nombre en el registro. Yo soy quien emitió la alerta de retiro del anfitrión, ¿y a quién te llevaron? A mí. 

Golpeó a John en la frente con la punta del bastón. Luego sonrió, complacido con sus intimidaciones. Devolvió la batuta a su forma compacta y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Caminó hasta la cama y le dio la vuelta a la bolsa de papel, su contenido se derramó. 

-No tengo ningún interés en recibirte, créeme", dijo Wilkes mientras levantaba la primera prenda: una camisa de corte sencillo, manga larga, de color blanco puro, sin cuello y con botones hasta la mitad. -Eras una pesadilla. Pero fuiste lucrativo. Me hiciste rico. Dobló cuidadosamente la camisa y la dejó en la esquina del colchón. De hecho, me hiciste millones. John palideció, sin comprender. Pero… ¿la deuda…? Había estado cerca de pagarla, pero no lo suficiente. ¿Correcto? Eso era lo que le habían dicho. Y luego llega Sherlock Holmes y me roba a ciegas. ¿Te lo dijo él? Cuando se dio cuenta de lo rentable que había sido, quiso ese dinero, dinero que habías ganado para mí, para él. El bastardo total. Me robó el dinero, Tiny. Él lo robó. Con el clic de un botón, eran cinco millones de libras más rico, el ladrón. Cinco malditos millones de libras. ¿Él te dijo eso? Y me deja desamparado. ¿Crees que iba a soportar eso?   
Luego se levantó un par de pantalones, igualmente blancos, igualmente lisos, hechos del mismo tejido suelto, que se ceñían a la cintura con un cordón. La tela de la camisa y los pantalones era tan fina que John podía ver claramente el contorno de la mano del señor Wilkes en el otro lado. 

-No te creo, dijo John débilmente, con la garganta ronca por el leve pulso eléctrico que hizo que sus cuerdas vocales se aflojaran. El señor Wilkes se rió sin humor.

Pero simplemente no podía creerlo. El señor Holmes se lo había prometido. Dijo que no le diría al señor Wilkes que le había dicho lo que le habían hecho hacer, que no se lo diría a nadie. Además, el señor Holmes no era ningún ladrón. Una vez había reprendido a John por robar un plato. ¡No había forma de que hubiera robado cinco millones de libras! No el señor Holmes. ¡Y no podría haber cinco millones de libras debido a la deuda! ¡Esto era imposible! Era estúpido y no sabía mucho sobre dinero, ¡pero nada de esto tenía sentido! 

-¿Crees que Sherlock estaba por encima de la codicia? Nadie lo está. Ves una vaca de efectivo, la ordeñas, simple y llanamente. Pero cree lo que quieras, tonto, para mí no importa. Tengo la intención de estar completo. Esa es la única razón por la que estás aquí ahora mismo. Así que deja de mirarme como un pez y vístete.  
-No, señor -dijo John, intentando valientemente evitar que temblara su voz susurrante. 

-Minúsculo. No me desafíes. 

-Mi nombre es John. 

Los ojos del señor Wilkes se oscurecieron de nuevo y dio un paso al frente amenazadoramente. Sobresaltado, Tiny se estremeció. (No Tiny. John. John.) Sus hombros se encorvaron, pero se mantuvo firme. Fue entonces cuando los ojos del señor Wilkes se posaron en sus manos: uno sostenía al otro por la muñeca, cubriendo el reloj. 

-¿Qué es eso? Agarró la muñeca de John y, con un fuerte tirón, extendió el brazo. ¿Un Tag Heuer? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Sherlock te compró un Tag Heuer? ¿A ti? 

Giró el brazo de John para alcanzar el cierre. John trató de tirar de su brazo hacia atrás, pero el señor Wilkes le dio una bofetada. 

-Quédate quieto. 

John no conocía el valor del reloj, no en cifras. Pero sabía lo que valía para él. Por lo que recordaba, había sido el primer regalo que le habían hecho y fue el último recordatorio físico de su vida en Baker Street. El señor Holmes se lo había dado. Era una prueba, una prueba tangible, de que él era importante para alguien, que le importaba a alguien. Y no iba a dejar que alguien se lo llevara. Volvió a apartar el brazo, lo que atrajo al señor Wilkes a su círculo. Con apenas un pensamiento consciente, sus pies pivotaron, las caderas giraron y enganchó el puño opuesto en la mandíbula del Sr. Wilkes. 

El señor Wilkes dejó escapar un grito doloroso y se tambaleó hacia atrás. No había tiempo para sorprenderse por lo que acababa de hacer. Aprovechó la oportunidad y salió disparado de la habitación. Llegó hasta la puerta principal, solo para encontrarla cerrada. Presa del pánico, levantó la placa de seguridad, tratando desesperadamente de recordar la contraseña que había descifrado hacía tanto tiempo. Pero podía oír al señor Wilkes apresurarse tras él, y no había tiempo, no había tiempo en absoluto. Así que empezó a golpear la puerta, con ambos puños golpeando, esperando que un vecino lo escuchara y llamara a la policía. Lo agarraron por la parte de atrás de su camisa y lo arrojaron al centro de la habitación ahora desnuda. El señor Wilkes cayó encima de él. Sintió unas manos alrededor de su garganta sobre el cuello, apretando con fuerza. Agarró los brazos del señor Wilkes, tratando de desalojarlo, sintiendo que su rostro se ponía morado mientras se hinchaba de sangre. Dejó que sus brazos se relajaran, cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Luego, con un movimiento rápido, ahuecó las manos, movió los brazos hacia arriba y los aplastó contra la cabeza del señor Wilkes, una taza alrededor de cada oreja. El hombre gritó de dolor, y John sospechó que había logrado exactamente lo que el Sr. Holmes le había enseñado una vez durante sus lecciones de boxeo y defensa: había creado un cambio repentino en la presión del aire con sus manos ahuecadas, y estalló una, si no las dos, del Sr. Los tímpanos de Wilkes. Con un rugido de ira, el señor Wilkes estalló en un torrente de golpes. El dolor llovió sobre él como granizo, y aunque trató de patear, agitar, golpear y arañar, al final recurrió simplemente a tratar de protegerse del diluvio. Por fin, el señor Wilkes se agotó. Gimiendo y escupiendo, se sentó, se puso de pie y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta. 

-Podría matarte, jadeó mientras John rodaba de costado, sosteniendo sus costillas juntas como si se hubieran astillado en mil pedazos. -Debería haberlo hecho el año pasado. Pero te necesito vivo y completo. No vales nada para mí muerto. Pero solo conócelo. Podría matarte, Tiny. Se puso de rodillas y se sentó sobre los talones. Podía sentir la sangre goteando por su rostro desde su nariz y un labio partido. Escupió sangre en el suelo y miró al señor Wilkes.

-John, dijo.

El señor Wilkes sacó el bastón, formó el arma y echó el brazo hacia atrás. John nunca sintió el golpe. Lo tendieron frío en el suelo.

***

Estaba hambriento. El señor Wilkes le proporcionó agua, una botella al día y nada más. Según sus cálculos, había estado detenido durante cuatro días. Cada vez que el señor Wilkes entraba en la sala de operaciones para entregarlo, se aseguraba de que John viera que llevaba puesto su reloj de pulsera. De lo contrario, tenía poco que ver con John.   
El señor Holmes no había venido. Él vendrá. Él te encontrará. El Sr. Holmes te llevará de regreso a Baker Street. HOGAR.   
Lo deletreó en el suelo con un dedo, en la oscuridad. Era como un talismán invisible que alejaba el mal de la locura. Fue un recordatorio de quién era realmente. Se prometió a sí mismo que este no era el final. Había tanto que quería hacer, mucho que aún tenía que aprender. Y solo había encontrado a Harry. Acababan de empezar a conocerse de nuevo. El miedo a no volver a verla nunca más, después de haberla encontrado, fue suficiente para confirmar lo que realmente era para él. HERMANA. Si nunca regresaba, nunca podría ayudar a la Sra. Hudson a volver a empapelar la cocina. Nunca volvería a jugar al fútbol con Michael y el señor Lestrade. Nunca llegaría a ver crecer a la pequeña Hannah. Nunca volvería a cenar con el Dr. Stamford y su familia. Lo peor de todo es que nunca lo haría… Es decir, tenía esos planes con… su vida estaba destinada a estar con él… fue el más amado por… S-H-E-R-L…   
Alguien venía. Los pasos del señor Wilkes se detuvieron al otro lado de la puerta. John esperó, con la respiración atascada en el pecho y un nudo en el estómago. Estaba conservando su agua, tratando de repartirla poco a poco. Tenía el buen sentido de cómo hacer que durara un día y todavía le quedaba la mitad de la botella. Si había sido por la mañana cuando lo recibió, y no podía estar seguro de que fuera, eso significaba que ahora era de noche. La puerta se abrió. El bastón se expandió con un chasquido. 

-No más negocios divertidos, gruñó el señor Wilkes. De pie. Muévete.

John se agarró a la pared y se puso de pie. Con cansancio, salió de la habitación. El señor Wilkes lo condujo al dormitorio principal, donde la ropa blanca todavía estaba tendida sobre el colchón desnudo junto a una toalla doblada.

-Tienes cinco minutos para ducharte y diez para vestirte. Hazlo.

Demasiado débil para pelear, discutir o cuestionar, John fue arrastrando los pies hacia el baño, pero cuando se movió para cerrar la puerta detrás de él, el Sr. Wilkes agregó: 

-La puerta permanece abierta. 

Tembló, de frío, de miedo, de vergüenza, y se quitó la ropa. Entró a la ducha donde encontró una pastilla de jabón. Se lavó el cuerpo y el cabello con él. Cada segundo que pasaba, esperaba estar a solo otro segundo de que el señor Holmes se estrellara contra la habitación para detener esto y lo que fuera a suceder a continuación. Pero sus cinco minutos expiraron y todavía estaba solo con el señor Wilkes. Mientras se duchaba, el señor Wilkes había tirado su ropa en una bolsa de basura. Todo lo que le quedaba para vestirse era la fina ropa blanca. No le dieron ropa interior. Una vez vestido, el señor Wilkes lo sorprendió quitándose el cuello. 

-La última vez podré oír cantar a este canario, dijo. ¿Listo para ir a casa?

John no pudo detener su jadeo; su filo era como un cuchillo en el pecho. 

-He hecho un trato. Hoy me pagan. Eso es todo lo que quería, Tiny. Restauración. Hemos llegado a un entendimiento, ¿ves?, y tan pronto como te entrego, recibo lo que me debes. ¿Bien? ¿Dónde está la sonrisa? ¿El agradecimiento? Tiny, te envío a casa. 

Se quedó mirando, incrédulo, sin atreverse a tener esperanzas, pero incapaz de detener el flujo de emoción ante la mera idea de volver a ver a su señor Holmes. Apretando el hombro de John de manera paternalista, el señor Wilkes se inclinó hacia él. 

-¿Que decimos?' 

-Gracias, señor. 

El señor Wilkes dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla hinchada de John de una manera casi afectuosa, pero el toque fue doloroso de todos modos. 

-Creo que no le agradará demasiado esto. Pero dale unos días. Se desvanecerá. Él sonrió. Te lo dije antes. No soy un mal chico. Simplemente no me gusta que se aprovechen de mí. Vamos. Hagamos el intercambio.

John estaba aturdido por la conmoción. ¿Eso fue entonces? Lo habían retenido para pedir un rescate, y ahora que estaba pagado, ¿podía irse a casa? Estaba tan feliz que casi lloró, pero no lo creería por sí mismo, no hasta que viera al señor Holmes con sus propios ojos, no hasta que se sintiera seguro en los brazos del señor Holmes. Siguió al señor Wilkes fuera del piso. 

-También vendo este lugar, dijo Wilkes mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos.

John se atrevió a mirarlo de soslayo, notando la bola de algodón metida en su oreja derecha. Su labio superior lucía un bulto y una ligera decoloración. 

-Me han dicho que debería generar más de medio millón de libras. Mejor de lo que pagué por él. Excelente ubicación. Solo debe asegurarse de que los posibles compradores no sepan sobre la mancha de sangre en la sala de operaciones. ¿Sabes que tuve que reemplazar ese piso por completo? La maldita cosa no se limpiaría, ni siquiera con lejía. Maldita pesadilla, eso fue.

Entraron en el ascensor y el señor Wilkes seleccionó -1. John sabía que era para el aparcamiento debajo del edificio, aunque nunca había estado allí antes, salvo una vez, cuando el señor Wilkes lo llevó al piso por primera vez. El señor Wilkes fingió comprobar la hora en su nuevo reloj. 

-Creo que ya debería estar esperándonos. Párate derecho, Tiny, y trata de sonreír. 

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y John sintió una ráfaga de aire frío arremolinarse dentro del ascensor. Se encogió de hombros para protegerse del frío, la tela se agitó contra su estómago y piernas, pero el señor Wilkes lo tomó del codo y lo condujo hacia el aparcamiento subterráneo. Estaba bien iluminado, aunque no muy ocupado, pero había una docena de coches aparcados entre sus filas. Y uno más, un coche de la ciudad negro brillante, en el centro frente a ellos, sus faros brillando intensamente y apuntando en su dirección.

El corazón de John dio un vuelco. Ese era el coche del señor Holmes, lo reconoció. No su señor Holmes; de su hermano, Mycroft Holmes. Él mismo lo había montado cuando el señor Holmes el Viejo lo recogió en la calle hacía unas semanas. La puerta se abrió y dos figuras salieron a cada lado. Pero las luces eran tan brillantes en sus ojos que John no pudo distinguirlas. El señor Wilkes se acercó a él y los dos hombres, altos y delgados, se acercaron a ellos. Pero algo estaba mal. Conocía la silueta de su señor Holmes: la rectitud de sus hombros, la agilidad de su andar, la corona de rizos alrededor de su cabeza. Estos hombres… estos no eran su familia. Su corazón comenzó a hundirse, su presión arterial se elevó y, a medida que aumentaba su tensión, también lo hacía el agarre alrededor de su codo. 

-No te muevas, gruñó el señor Wilkes en voz baja. 

Por fin, como un cuchillo cortando las luces altas, Lord Magnussen apareció a grandes zancadas. Un escalofrío de terror recorrió todo el cuerpo de John como una descarga eléctrica que continuó reverberando. 

-No…, susurró.

Cuando comenzó a comprender completamente lo que estaba sucediendo, el pánico se apoderó de él.   
-¡No! ¡No, por favor, señor, por favor! Se volvió hacia el señor Wilkes. ¡Haré cualquier cosa, lo juro! Por favor, no me venda a él, no a él. ¡Por favor, señor Wilkes, por favor!

El señor Wilkes lo agarró por la nuca con dedos tan fuertes como las mandíbulas de un lobo y lo sacudió con brusquedad. 

-¡Cállate!, siseó. ¡Ciérralo!

\--¿Problemas, Sebastian? - preguntó Lord Magnussen. 

-No en lo más mínimo, respondió el señor Wilkes. 

Sus uñas se hundieron tan profundamente en su piel que John supo que le había sacado sangre. 

-Lo callaré. 

-Oh, no me importa que sean combativos. Ese es un lado de este que aún no he visto. 

John trató de retirarse, empujándolo hacia atrás con los pies, pero el señor Wilkes lo mantuvo en su lugar mientras Lord Magnussen se acercaba lentamente. Vestía un traje gris bien hecho a medida, camisa azul y corbata negra, y zapatos negros relucientes. Sus anteojos estaban bordeados con plata fina y descansaban ligeramente sobre su nariz. No era un hombre que sonriera; nunca sonrió. Pero mirando a John ahora, sonrió. John se quedó paralizado, su cerebro sufrió un cortocircuito. Había aprendido sobre esto en un libro. Cuando estaban amenazados, los animales tenían una de tres respuestas: huir, luchar o congelarse. Para su horror, se quedó helado. 

-Déjame echarle un buen vistazo. 

Para mantenerlo en su lugar, el Sr. Wilkes agarró un brazo y el segundo hombre el otro, manteniéndolo tenso mientras Lord Magnussen caminaba a su alrededor y realizaba su inspección.

-Ha cambiado un poco, ¿no? Crecido enjuto. Más carne, pero también… músculo. Se detuvo detrás de John, quien lo sintió por encima del hombro como una nube de tormenta a punto de romperse. De repente, la mano cubrió su nalga derecha y la apretó. -Firme, pero lujoso. John se retorció. 

-No me toques. 

-Ohh, lord Magnussen respiró con una risita, manteniendo la mano donde estaba y acercándose por detrás, su cabeza girando sobre el hombro de John. Tocaré lo que es mío. Se deslizó la mano alrededor de sus delgados pantalones y agarró a John por delante. 'Mío.'

-¡No lo soy!, jadeó John. 

Pero atravesando su mente había visiones de este hombre desnudándose junto a la chimenea, de un avance constante, de una gran figura que se cernía sobre su cuerpo desnudo y vulnerable. Manos por todas partes, cubriendo su boca, cerrándose alrededor de su garganta, cavando entre sus piernas, retorciéndolo, desgarrándole las extremidades, volteándolo, golpeando su piel hasta que se puso roja. Duraría toda la noche, lo sabía. Y otra noche, y otra. Se sentía pequeño e impotente, diminuto en un mundo de monstruos. 

-Señor Wilkes, por favor suplicó Tiny. No él, cualquiera menos él. ¡Por favor! El Sr. Holmes pagará, sé que lo hará. ¡Por favor!

-Te diré una cosa, dijo Lord Magnussen, dando vueltas y doblando la cintura para llevar su nariz a solo unos centímetros de la de Tiny. ¿Quieres un anfitrión diferente? Quiere volver a esto, ¿cómo se llama, señor Holmes, verdad? Tiny asintió trémulamente y articuló un patético por favor. Te haré un trato. Tú y yo, vamos a jugar a un juego antiguo. Voy a mover tu cara. Y si puedes quedarte quieto, hombrecito, y no retroceder, ni siquiera parpadear… luego te lo prometo, mano a Dios—levantó el brazo derecho en un voto solemne— Te enviaré de vuelta con él. 

Una lágrima caliente se deslizó por su mejilla. Como si no fuera más que una marioneta, como si otra persona estuviera controlando el movimiento de su cabeza, asintió. No había más remedio que ceder. Esa fue la única opción que había tenido.

Lord Magnussen levantó la mano hacia el rostro de Tiny, su dedo medio listo para mover. Estate quieto. Estate quieto. ¡Estate quieto! 

\- Aquí viene, dijo Lord Magnussen. Tu única oportunidad. No la jodas. ¡Estate quieto! ¡Estate quieto! Movió su dedo. Un dolor agudo golpeó a Tiny en el ojo. Él se estremeció. Los hombres que lo rodeaban echaron la cabeza hacia atrás y se rieron. --¡Entonces eso lo arregla! - declaró Lord Magnussen. Sacó su teléfono. Coronel, consiga el papeleo para el señor Wilkes. Hagamos esto oficial.   
El segundo hombre dejó caer su brazo y regresó al auto. Mientras tanto, Lord Magnussen accedió a sus cuentas en su teléfono. —Un cuarto de millón de libras, según lo acordado, y dispongo de nuestra mutuo… problema.

-Mi más sincero agradecimiento, dijo el señor Wilkes. 

-En papel, como comprenderá, se registrará como £ 2500. Cualquier cosa más que eso levantaría una ceja. Así que solo entre amigos, llamemos al resto una compensación por sus problemas. Tarifas de buscador, tarifas de almacenamiento, ese tipo de cosas. Mueva el dinero a una cuenta en el extranjero y nadie lo buscará. 

El hombre al que Lord Magnussen había llamado "Coronel" regresó con un cuaderno de cuero, que abrió en una página antes de entregarle un bolígrafo a Lord Magnussen. Con una floritura, firmó y le pasó la pluma al señor Wilkes, quien hizo lo mismo. 

-¡Está hecho! Se volvió hacia Tiny y lo acarició debajo de la barbilla con un dedo frío y húmedo, largo y lento. Coronel, ponga nuestra nueva mascota en el coche. Es hora de llevarlo a casa. Señor Wilkes, es un placer hacer negocios con usted. 

Se dieron la mano y, sin siquiera mirar atrás, el señor Wilkes se marchó. El coronel agarró la parte de atrás de la camisa blanca de Tiny y lo llevó hacia el auto negro que lo llevaría lejos de un amo cruel a otro.   
No te desesperes. Vendrá el señor Holmes.

No. Lo habían dejado atrás, descartado. Era un protegido, nada más. Los resguardos fueron fácilmente eliminados, reemplazados, olvidados. Usado, abusado, golpeado, convertido en nada. No era nada, nada.   
Eres familia. Eres amado. El señor Holmes se lo dijo él mismo. Él te ama. Él te ama. Eres amado. 

Sacudió la cabeza, las lágrimas brotaron, el coche negro se cernió como un coche fúnebre. No deseado. Inadvertido, desprevenido, despreciado. Tiny lo sabía, tan seguro como él sabía cualquier cosa. No fue amado.   
¡No! ¡Tu nombre es John! Recuérdalo. ¡Eres John!


	26. El flujo y el reflujo turbio

Mycroft Holmes rara vez se involucraba en asuntos personales. Desde que cometió el error más grave de su juventud, se había distanciado decididamente de tales cosas, incluso y especialmente en lo que se refería a la familia. Ya no era así. Sentimental, eso es. Afortunadamente, uno podría clasificar los asuntos de un protegido familiar desaparecido como negocios, y a eso se dedicó de todo corazón. Por un lado, necesitaba tener a Sherlock bajo control. Mycroft apenas había terminado de pronunciar el nombre de Sebastian Wilkes cuando su excitado hermano pequeño soltó un torrente de improperios antes de salir volando de la habitación como un murciélago, dejando a Mycroft mirándolo estúpidamente. Sacudiendo la sensación de desconcierto, se puso en modo de investigación para descubrir quién era exactamente este hombre llamado Wilkes. Sus primeros resultados, el más superficial de ellos, no fueron en gran parte impresionantes. Wilkes era banquero de profesión en Shad Sanderson. Mycroft encontró una dirección en un vecindario elegante y una lista de familiares más cercanos y una fecha de nacimiento… Hm. Nacido el mismo año que Sherlock. Unos cuantos clics más en el teclado, y descubrió que tanto Sherlock como Wilkes habían asistido a Oxford juntos y, por lo tanto, probablemente se conocían allí. Conociendo la falta histórica de amigos de cualquier tipo de su hermano, Mycroft razonó que las posibilidades de que se llevaran bien eran escasas y, dada la reacción de Sherlock al nombre, tal vez incluso habían albergado un poco de animosidad el uno por el otro. Eso sería algo más sobre lo que interrogar a Sherlock, una vez que tuviera la oportunidad. Mientras tanto, sin embargo, estaba el asunto entre manos. Menos de una hora después de su abrupta partida, Sherlock llamó. 

-¡Él no está aquí, ninguno de ellos está aquí, el piso está vacío, hijo de puta!

-Sherlock, cállate, baja el tono y habla conmigo". 

-Esta ni siquiera era la dirección, ¿verdad? Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me detuviste? ¡Por supuesto, no habría traído a John aquí! ¡John me lo dijo! Nunca antes había puesto un pie aquí, ¡ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía Wilkes! ¡Estaba atrapado solo en Blackwall Way! 

-Sherlock.

Sherlock dejó de hablar. Una respiración ruidosa marcó el silencio antes de que comenzara de nuevo, más profundo, más enojado. 

-¿Cuál era la dirección en el retiro de host? ¿Fue Blackwall Way? Dime el número, dime qué piso.

-Primero, dime esto: ¿qué quiere Sebastian Wilkes con tu protegido?

-No hay tiempo para esto, Mycroft. ¡La dirección!

-Necesitas hablar conmigo. Necesito una imagen clara de lo que está pasando, y debes reducir la velocidad y pensar racionalmente. ¿Cuál es el plan, Sherlock? Digamos que lo encontrarás en la próxima hora. ¿Qué harás? ¿Derribar la puerta y secuestrar a tu John? 

-¡Secuestrar! ¡Wilkes no es su anfitrión! ¡Yo lo soy! Por todos los derechos legales, Mycroft, ¡John es mío! Presenté su registro hace un año, ¡y nunca lo firmé! 

-Lo sé, Sherlock. Yo mismo escaneé su tatuaje cuando lo conocí. Por supuesto que estaba registrado a su nombre. Pero a día de hoy, no lo es. Entonces. ¿Qué concluyes? 

-Alguien manipuló el registro. 

-¿OMS?

-Wilkes no, es un idiota y ni siquiera tiene suficiente dinero para hacer un soborno. Entonces alguien… con poder. Luego susurró, como para sí mismo. Oh Dios.

-Precisamente. Si vas cargando, las cosas podrían terminar muy mal para ti y también para John. La ley no estará de tu lado. Tenemos que pensar en esto. Tenemos que planificar. 

Otra pausa larga. Luego, -¿Cuál es la dirección, Mycroft?

Suspirando, Mycroft consultó sus notas y las leyó por teléfono, pero no era una dirección en Blackwall Way. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, dijo: 

-¿Sherlock? ¿Aún conmigo?

-Esa es la dirección de su casa, dijo Sherlock. Ahí es donde estoy ahora. Él no está aquí. John no está aquí. 

Pensó Mycroft. -No te gustará escuchar esto, Sherlock, pero no hay nada más que puedas hacer por él esta noche. Reúnete conmigo en mi piso en treinta minutos. Pensaremos esto juntos. 

***

Amaneció y Mycroft sabía que estaban en una fila, a menos que jugara bien sus cartas. Tomando un sorbo de su café matutino, miró hacia el sofá, donde Sherlock aún estaba desmayado, con un brazo colgando a un lado, los nudillos rozando su alfombra de tablero de ajedrez a medida. La noche anterior había sido larga y tensa. Sherlock no había querido estar allí. Quería estar ahí fuera, buscando, pero no tenía sentido. El siguiente paso tuvo que esperar hasta la mañana. Lo irritaba terriblemente, y estaba más alterado de lo que Mycroft lo había visto nunca. Caminaba mientras hablaba con alocadas gesticulaciones, aunque conseguir que dijera muchas cosas era un desafío. Las preguntas de Mycroft fueron breves y al grano, pero las respuestas de Sherlock fueron breves y evasivas.  
¿Qué historia tuvo Sherlock con Sebastian Wilkes? Nada, simplemente no nos llevamos bien. ¿Por qué Wilkes secuestraría a un protegido? ¿Qué estaba tratando de lograr? Venganza. Dinero. No ha habido demanda de rescate. No es un rescate. No es un rescate. ¿Por qué John sabía o no sabía dónde vivía Wilkes? No lo hizo. No lo sabía. ¿John conocía a Wilkes? Nada. ¿Wilkes conocía a John? El registro manipulado afirma que Wilkes es su anfitrión desde 2025. Eso fue hace seis años. Oh Dios, John, oh Dios, oh Dios.   
Pero Mycroft fue implacable. Se negó a dejar que Sherlock cayera en una angustia ininteligible y no toleraría sus evasiones. Finalmente, comenzó a salir. De hecho, Wilkes había recibido a John, justo antes de que lo hiciera Sherlock. Wilkes le había disparado. Así fue como John terminó en la perrera. Luego el golpe: Wilkes había operado un Downside, pero nadie lo sabía. La policía no lo sabía. Pasaron semanas y semanas antes de que John pudiera encontrar el valor para decírselo a su nuevo anfitrión. 

-¿Qué tipo de desventaja, Sherlock?, preguntó, aunque temía saberlo ya. 

-Un burdel, susurró Sherlock con disgusto. 

-Buen señor.

-Durante cinco años, Mycroft. No te lo puedes imaginar. . . Deberías haber visto la expresión del rostro de John cuando me lo contó. Lo poco que pudo soportar para contarme, claro. No tienes idea de lo que le hizo. Lo que le costó hablar de eso. Tenía tanto miedo. 

-Estoy… lo siento. Lo siento, no estaba… más consciente de él. Yo lo traté… mal.

Sherlock dejó de caminar.   
-No hables de él como si se hubiera ido. Lo recuperaré, y entonces puedes disculparte.   
El espíritu vengativo estaba regresando, y avivar su ira seguramente lo vería huir nuevamente a las calles sin un plan viable y terminar haciendo algo increíblemente estúpido. Así que Mycroft no se arrepintió de haberse drogado el dedo con whisky y de haber obligado al hombre sobrecargado a dormir. Ahora, se estaba moviendo. Mycroft esperó pacientemente, y con mesurada indiferencia, mientras Sherlock parpadeaba, bostezaba para estirar la cara y flexionaba los dedos de los pies. Con una expresión de desconcierto, como si lentamente se preguntara dónde estaba, se sentó y se frotó los ojos. Luego se dio cuenta cuando vio a Mycroft mirándolo con una taza de café. 

-Tú-Tu tarea, dijo Mycroft, extendiendo una hoja de papel doblada.

-¿Qué?

-Ducha. Come tostadas. Entonces sospecho que quieres volver a salir. Esta - agitó el periódico - es tu primera parada. 

Con los ojos llorosos, Sherlock cruzó la habitación arrastrando los pies y tomó la página. 

-Mason Brite, leyó. 

-El oficial de la Patrulla de Distrito que respondió al retiro del anfitrión, dijo Mycroft. Supongo que tendrá algunas preguntas para él. 

***

-Sí, lo recuerdo, dijo el Sr. Brite. No obtengo demasiados recordatorios de anfitriones, por lo que tienden a sobresalir, ¿sabe a qué me refiero, señor Lestrade? 

Sherlock se guardó en el bolsillo sus credenciales robadas e ignoró la pregunta. -¿Algún problema con este?

-Bueno, el protegido intentó ponerme un corredor. Ellos hacen eso, a veces, los alborotadores. Luego tenemos que atropellarlos nosotros mismos, sedarlos, a veces, cuando se ponen peleadores. ¿Por eso me habló? ¿El protegido hizo algo? ¿Robar algo? Sabes, no es mi trabajo buscarlos. Solo transporte, eso es todo. 

De modo que John había intentado huir. Solo pensar en eso hizo que algo se retorciera en el interior de Sherlock. Debe haber estado muy asustado, y no a diez minutos de su propia puerta. 

-¿A dónde lo transportaste?

-Residencia de acogida. A menos que se especifique lo contrario en el retiro, ahí es donde siempre los llevamos. 

Sherlock frunció el ceño. -¿Recuerdas la dirección?

-Er… En algún lugar de Canary Wharf, ¿no? Dirección realmente elegante. 

-¿Blackwall Way?

-No, no fue ahí. Era… One Park Drive. 

Esa era la residencia principal de Wilkes. Pero John no había estado allí. ¡No tenía sentido! 

-¿Lo llevaste al piso tú mismo?, preguntó. 

-No era necesario", dijo el Sr. Brite. El anfitrión nos estaba esperando en la calle. Solo necesitaba ayuda para llevar al protegido al asiento trasero de su coche. 

Los ojos de Sherlock se entrecerraron. -¿Para qué?

-¡Dijo que tenía que llevarlo al veterinario!, se rió el señor Brite. A veces hacen eso. Los protegidos, luchan contra sus anfitriones por las visitas al veterinario. Tratan de evadirlos, manteniéndose alejados de la casa durante el horario comercial y regresan a casa solo por la noche. Así que los anfitriones recuerdan el problema, y ahí es donde entramos nosotros. Este protegido, realmente no debe haber querido que se le clavara una aguja. ¡Lástima que tuvimos que sedarlo! ¡Ese es él atrapado al menos dos veces al día! 'Se rió de nuevo. 

A Sherlock le costaba respirar, estaba tan enojado. Todo lo que había aprendido era que este hombre había aterrorizado y maltratado a John y lo había entregado en manos de un monstruo. Más allá de eso, no había aprendido nada. Nada útil. Wilkes había llamado a John a su propia residencia y luego lo había llevado a otro lugar. ¿Hacia Blackwall Way? Tal vez tal vez no. Pero incluso si es así, había cientos de pisos en decenas de edificios. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Llamar a cada uno? ¿O tal vez, solo el que tiene las ventanas oscurecidas? Mientras se alejaba, para tomar un taxi a Canary Wharf, llegó un mensaje de texto de Mycroft.

W ha comprado un  
billete a Bangkok, listo para partir  
a las 0010 de esta noche. Te sugiero  
no le dejes subir a ese avión.

***

Caminó arriba y abajo de Blackwall Way, los ojos se volvieron hacia el cielo. Los edificios se elevaban sobre él, docenas de ellos. Examinó sus ventanas. Por lo que había deducido de la narración de John, el piso tenía varios pisos. Pero cuanto más alto subían, más difícil era distinguirlos con claridad. El sol se reflejaba brillantemente en sus superficies de vidrio. Para la mayoría era imposible saber si había una cortina o algo más opaco que bloqueaba a las viudas.   
John, pensó, ¿estás aquí?  
No había ningún lugar donde pararse para ver las idas y venidas de cada puerta principal. Necesitaba más ojos y solo tenía dos. 

-Necesito que estés viendo CCTV arriba y abajo de esta calle, le dijo a Mycroft. -Necesito ojos en las entradas. 

-Estoy en eso. Pero con los pies en el suelo, es hora de empezar a hablar con los lugareños.   
Hizo precisamente eso. Detuvo a la gente que abandonaba sus edificios:   
¿Recuerda haber oído hablar de un tiroteo por aquí hace aproximadamente un año? ¿Conoce a un hombre llamado Wilkes? ¿Algún rumor de que una desventaja esté operando en esta vecindad? No, no, ¿y en qué tipo de barrio crees que vivo?   
Llamó a la oficina de Wilkes y habló con la secretaria. No estaba hoy, dijo. Él había estado ausente por negocios desde principios de la semana, y cuando preguntó adónde iba, ella preguntó quién llamaba y él terminó la llamada enfadado. Las horas iban pasando. Sintió que estaba cerca, tan cerca y sin embargo… Quizás no estaba cerca en absoluto. Tal vez John no estaba a un viaje en ascensor. Pero si lo fuera… si estaba allí, ahora mismo… si Wilkes o alguien lo estaba lastimando, abusando de él, haciéndole las cosas que todavía atormentaban sus sueños…   
No sabía si estaba cerca en absoluto, pero no podía irse, no cuando había la más mínima posibilidad de que su partida significara abandonarlo. Su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo.   
Heathrow. Ahora. No hay trenes.   
El estómago de Sherlock se retorció un poco y sus pies se rebelaron. El sol se había puesto y había estado buscando un cuadrado sin iluminar muy por encima de su cabeza. Pero estaba resultando una búsqueda visual infructuosa. Sabía que su próxima parada era Heathrow, pero se sentía tan mal. Un paso en la dirección exactamente incorrecta.   
Llámame cuando llegues en un taxi.   
Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, se alejó de Blackwall Way. 

***

-Una alerta: un automóvil registrado a nombre de Sebastian Wilkes fue marcado en la A1203, en dirección oeste. Está de camino al aeropuerto, obviamente. Estoy monitoreando las banderas cuando cruza ciertos puntos de control, asegurándome de que no se desvíe del rumbo.

-¿Hace cuánto fue la alerta?

-Seis minutos. Rastreando tu ubicación, estás nueve minutos detrás de él.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia adelante. -Un poco más rápido, por favor.

El taxista se encogió de hombros y puso el gas.

-¿Hay cámaras? ¿Alguna CCTV? ¿Está John con él?

-No hay forma de saberlo en esta coyuntura. Pero al rastrearlo, el automóvil ciertamente vino de un garaje subterráneo. No hay forma de que lo hubieras visto, parado donde estabas.

-Pero él estaba allí. En Blackwall. Definitivamente estaba allí.

-Parece que sí.

-Hijo de puta. Mycroft, necesito volver. No puede llevar a John al aeropuerto y sabemos que compró solo un boleto. ¡Lo dejó en el piso! ¡Y ahora sabemos qué edificio! 

-Concéntrate, Sherlock. Debes interceptar a Wilkes antes de que pase por seguridad. Necesitas obtener información de él. ¿Lo entiendes?

-¿Que información? Mycroft, lo escucho en tu voz. Sabes algo más. Dime.

Solo hubo una breve pausa.

-El registro… Ha sido cambiado. Wilkes ya no figura como anfitrión.

La columna vertebral de Sherlock se enderezó como si alguien lo hubiera levantado por la garganta. -'¿Qué?'

-Hubo una transferencia...

-¡Cuando!

-En los últimos veinte minutos, parece.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡OMS! ¡OMS!

-Si hubiera sabido eso, no te habría enviado a perseguir a Wilkes, Mycroft frunció el ceño a través del teléfono. -Hay un bloqueo en la cuenta. Clasificado.

-¡Pero tú eres el gobierno británico!

-Soy solo un hombre. No tengo espacios libres ilimitados, idiota, y este tardará algún tiempo en romperse. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Para que me tome mi tiempo? ¿O vas a interceptar a Wilkes y sacárselo?   
-Dios mío, Dios mío. ¿Es esto en serio lo más rápido que puede ir? El taxista miró a través del espejo retrovisor. -¿Por qué se clasificaría? Debes tener alguna idea. 

-Un individuo de alto perfil, tal vez. Las celebridades a menudo mantienen sus protegidos en la lista de confidenciales como cuestión de privacidad. A menudo, oficiales de policía o militares de alto rango, por razones de seguridad. Estoy investigando las conexiones de Wilkes. Dada su dirección, supongo que es un hombre rico. Debe pertenecer a algunos círculos bastante exclusivos. 

Sherlock pensó en todos los hombres que habían traficado con Downside que podían pagar el costo de una sola noche o un solo acto. John había nombrado a muy pocos de ellos. Probablemente, no sabía quiénes eran la mayoría de ellos, incluso si había grandes nombres entre ellos. Políticos, magnates de los negocios, funcionarios públicos, magnates del entretenimiento, gigantes de la tecnología, atletas, ¿cuántos de ellos? O tal vez no fue ninguno de ellos. Un nuevo nombre, una nueva cara. ¿O qué pasaría si, una chispa de esperanza iluminara el alma desesperada de Sherlock, y si el DULUGE lo hubiera encontrado de nuevo? ¿Y si no hubiera sido una nueva transacción de protegido, sino una misión de rescate? ¿Y si John estaba a salvo? 

***

Heathrow estaba pululando y los ojos de Sherlock bailaban. Su cerebro era una máquina que filtraba los perfiles y las estaturas incorrectas, las mujeres y los niños, los ancianos y los de piel más oscura. Se quedó junto a la línea de seguridad, mirando y esperando. Había llegado al aeropuerto dos minutos detrás de Wilkes. Razonó que, dado el boleto de ida, tendría equipaje para registrar. Así que confiaba en haber llegado a la línea de seguridad antes que él, donde cada pasajero tendría que someterse a los controles de autorización iniciales, sin excepciones, sin importar cuánto dinero tuviera en su cuenta corriente. Esperó durante casi veinte minutos y, a medida que cada uno fallecía, sus esperanzas comenzaron a desvanecerse. Entonces, de repente, allí estaba, en medio de una multitud y mirando su teléfono mientras caminaba, arrastrando un maletín de mano negro detrás de él. El resto del mundo se volvió negro a su alrededor, y Sherlock sintió una oleada de ira viajar desde su estómago hasta la punta de sus dedos. Quería estirar la mano y agarrar su garganta con tanta fuerza que el cuello se partiera como un tallo seco y hueco de maíz. Sherlock dio un paso adelante y se plantó firmemente frente a la horda que se acercaba. Se dividieron y fluyeron a su alrededor, pero para Sebastian Wilkes, quien, ocupado con su teléfono, no había mirado hacia arriba, no hasta el último, cuando Sherlock, inmóvil, dijo: 

-Vuelo cancelado, Seb.

La cabeza de Wilkes se levantó de golpe y sus pies se detuvieron fríos. Sus labios se contrajeron como si estuviera a punto de maldecir, sus hombros se torcieron como si estuviera preparado para correr, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Sherlock agarró la pechera de su abrigo y lo atrajo hacia sí. 

-Debería haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad, dijo, con un escupitajo aterrizando entre los ojos de Wilkes. 

Wilkes abrió la boca como para pedir ayuda a gritos. Sherlock fue más rápido. Su mano voló hasta la nuca de Wilkes. Les dio la vuelta a ambos y al mismo tiempo golpeó el centro de su pecho, justo en el esternón, justo así: se le cortó el aliento. El brazo de Sherlock encontró su camino alrededor de sus hombros y se rió como si solo fuera un amigo saludando a otro. Comenzó a caminar, guiando a Wilkes con fuerza.   
-Te advertiré que no hagas una escena, siseó Sherlock mientras acercaba a Wilkes cada vez más hacia la salida.  
-Está cometiendo un error, Holmes -graznó Wilkes. 

-El único error que cometí fue dejarte vivir".

-Y esto. Wilkes levantó su teléfono, la pantalla se iluminó con una imagen. 

Sherlock casi no miró. No quería distraerse. Quería salir del aeropuerto con Wilkes a cuestas, llevarlo directamente a Mycroft, y juntos, los dos hermanos exprimirían hasta la última gota de información de él, como exprimir un limón. Pero miró. Y lo que vio lo cambió todo. Era una foto de John, desnudo salvo por su ropa interior, sentado en una cama con una venda en los ojos alrededor de la cabeza y una mordaza de bola en la boca. Su cama. De Sherlock. Irene. Su sorpresa había aflojado su control sobre Wilkes, quien de repente se apartó. Sherlock lo arrebató de regreso, pero en la confusión y refriega que siguieron, terminaron contra una pared, el tráfico del aeropuerto pululando detrás de ellos. 

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?, preguntó estúpidamente, porque, por supuesto, ya lo sabía. 

-Sabes donde. Este es tu piso, ¿no? 

-Hijo de un... 

-No parece un entorno muy saludable para un protegido. 

-¡Eso no fue obra mía! ¡A diferencia de ti, yo nunca le haría algo así! Esa mujer.  
-Me lo vendió como seguro. Así es. Tú vienes tras de mí, me causas algún problema, se lo filtré a la prensa. Si me pierdo o me pasa algo, lo hará ella misma. Olvídalo, Holmes. Has perdido. ¿Pensaste que podrías venir a por mí, robar mi dinero, manchar mi nombre? Me codeo con algunos de los hombres más poderosos de Nueva Bretaña. ¿Tú? No eres nadie. Tú no eres nada. ¿Y Tiny? Tiny no es más que carne de perro. 

Sherlock apretó la parte delantera de la camisa de Wilkes con dos puños.

-¿Dónde está John?, preguntó. 

-No es mi problema. Y a menos que quieras que te arrojen a una habitación de seis por ocho, tampoco lo convertirás en tu problema. 

Wilkes de repente lo empujó hacia atrás. Los dos hombres se enfrentaron el uno al otro, respirando con dificultad, el odio grabado en cada línea de sus rostros, cada músculo preparándose para una pelea. 

-¿Problema aquí?

Se habían acercado dos agentes de seguridad, mirando a los hombres con desconfianza. Wilkes dejó caer el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se tiró de la camisa hasta enderezarla. 

-Para nada, oficiales", dijo, controlando su jadeo. Miró directamente a Sherlock. -Mi amigo acaba de venir a despedirme.

Dio un paso adelante y abrazó a Sherlock. Mientras sostenía sus hombros, giró la cabeza y le susurró al oído: -Advertencia final. Apártate. Luego dio un paso atrás, sonriendo triunfalmente. Cogió el asa caída de su equipaje de mano. -Será mejor que me vaya, ¿eh? Miró su reloj de pulsera. -No querría perder mi vuelo.

Y Sherlock vio exactamente lo que Wilkes quería que él viera. El reloj Tag Heuer que le había dado a John. Llevaba puesto el reloj de John.

Sherlock quería asesinarlo.

Con un guiño, Wilkes dejó caer su brazo. "Nos vemos, amigo", dijo. Por fin, bajo la auspiciosa mirada de los agentes de seguridad, Sebastian Wilkes se marchó libre.

***

El piso estaba oscuro, frío. Podía sentir la ausencia como una herida de cuchillo, como un vacío, como un calor opresivo y el más profundo escalofrío. John era como un fantasma, siempre más allá del borde de la visión, imposible de ver. Aquí y en ninguna parte. Sherlock vagó de habitación en habitación como si él mismo fuera un fantasma. Vio las sombras de su equipo de laboratorio escondido en las esquinas y abarrotando las superficies de la cocina, máquinas que estarían en otra parte si John nunca hubiera venido a Baker Street, máquinas que John tomó como un hecho mientras maniobraba alrededor de ellas para hacer té o desayuno. Los platos se limpiaron y guardaron, organizados como le gustaba a John, de la forma en que tenía más sentido para él. Y la nevera estaba llena, bien surtida, porque así era como John hacía las cosas. En la sala de estar, su espacio de escritura limpio y ordenado, sus libros ordenados alfabéticamente, sus bolígrafos organizados por colores y su computadora portátil descansando en su cajón. Estaba tan orgulloso de ese escritorio y de todo lo que había en él. Hizo listas y las guardó en un cuaderno. Listas de los libros que había leído de cabo a rabo; listas de las películas que él y "Mr Homes" habían visto juntos, con estrellitas junto a las que quería volver a ver; listas de los museos que había visitado y sus pinturas o artefactos favoritos en cada uno; listas de los juegos que había aprendido a jugar y pequeñas marcas de control de cuántos juegos había ganado al lado de cada uno; listas de las personas que conocía y amaba. Bajo el título "Amigos", nombró nueve: Mr Homes, Mz Hudson, Mr Lestrad, Michal, Dc Stamferd, Mz Stamferd, Mz Hooper, Sunny y la última incorporación, Harry.

Arriba, su habitación también estaba ordenada, pero vivía en ella. La pintura de Dover colgaba con orgullo en la pared junto a las fotografías de su antigua familia —Lucy Watson, Harry y él mismo— y su nueva familia: Sherlock y John en London Bridge, John y la Sra. Hudson alimentando a las palomas en el parque, Sherlock tocando su violín, Sherlock y John en un lado de la mesa en la casa de Mike, John sosteniendo a la pequeña Hannah en sus brazos, toda envuelta y durmiendo, luciendo aterrorizada y encantada a la vez. Al verlos ahora, Sherlock se lastimó físicamente. Nunca había sido de los que tomaban fotografías. No hasta John. No había hecho ni sentido muchas cosas hasta John. El espacio debajo de la cama de John estaba despejado. Había dejado de acumular comida; había dejado de esconder las vendas. Se había instalado, cómodamente, de buena gana, en su casa. Esta era su casa. ¿Cómo se atrevía Wilkes a robárselo? ¿Y por algo tan mezquino como la venganza? ¿Por dinero? ¿Haber hecho lo que hizo durante cinco años y luego darse la vuelta y acusar a Sherlock de lo mismo? Si alguien lo creyera… se terminó. John estaría perdido para siempre. El pensamiento era insoportable. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de John, perfectamente quieto, su mente era una niebla negra. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo encontrarlo y tenía miedo de lo que sucedería si lo hacía. Y si no lo hizo. Sobre todo, si no lo hizo.

Ya voy, John, susurró en la oscuridad. Pase lo que pase, no te dejaré en la boca del infierno. 

***

-Así que se ha ido, dijo Mycroft.

Los hermanos no podían soportar enfrentarse entre sí. No directamente. Mycroft se paró en la ventana de su espaciosa sala de estar y miró hacia las calles de abajo. Sherlock se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas entre las rodillas abiertas.

-El se fue.

-Y esta mujer, Irene Adler… ¿Qué amenaza representa?

-Lo mismo. Ella fue quien tomó la foto después de agredir a John y dejarlo para que yo lo encontrara. Ella me ha amenazado antes. Ella tiene… amigos en las altas esferas, digamos. Y ella hará lo que pueda para protegerse. Esa es ella.

Ellos guardaron silencio. Decirle a Mycroft que había fallado había sido bastante malo. Decirle cómo había fallado había sido una pura tortura. Ya se había reprendido a sí mismo por no proteger a John de ella antes. Había sido culpa suya por ir a su galería en primer lugar. Solo se podía culpar a sí mismo por permitir que ella lo atormentara todos estos años sin terminar su asociación. Nunca había imaginado que lo llevaría a esto, pero era su culpa, de todos modos. Y era John quien estaba sufriendo por ello.

Pensando que el silencio de Mycroft era un juicio, agregó: -No importa. Lo encontraré. Y me aseguraré de que quien lo tenga sufrirá. No importa lo que me pase, John estará a salvo. Lo encontraremos y lo pondremos a salvo.  
-Sherlock", dijo Mycroft con un suspiro. Algunas cosas… no es un pensamiento agradable. Pero el mundo en el que vivimos no es un lugar agradable. Me temo que… he ido tan lejos como puedo contigo en esto.

Lentamente levantando la cabeza de donde colgaba tan bajo, Sherlock dijo:   
-¿Perdón?

-Existen… complicaciones. Planes puestos en marcha que no pueden, no deben, detenerse.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

Mycroft se apartó de la ventana. Su expresión era de dolor, algo que Sherlock no había visto antes en su hermano. 

-He revisado las imágenes. Los coches que entran y salen del garaje. Visiblemente se armó de valor. -Conocí a uno de ellos.

-¿Tú qué?

-Había un automóvil emitido por el gobierno. Se fue poco antes que Wilkes. Lo reconocí porque yo mismo uso uno. La placa de matrícula tiene un sello de las armas reales; es bastante distinto.

Sherlock estaba de pie. -¿Uno de los tuyos? ¿Un diputado? ¿Canciller? ¿Qué? ¡OMS!

Mycroft negó con la cabeza sombríamente. -Lo siento, Sherlock. Realmente lo siento.

-¡Quién, maldita sea!

-Mi superior directo. Charles Augustus Magnussen. 

Era como si el suelo se hubiera caído debajo de él, o la habitación cabeceara como un barco en el mar, o sus rodillas se hubieran derrumbado. Sherlock tropezó hacia atrás como si lo hubieran golpeado. 

-Él es el Lord Comisionado de Emancipación. El brazo derecho del Departamento de Atención Social del Protegido y Jefe de la Comisión de Ética de Bienestar del Protegido. 

-Oh, Dios mío", suspiró Sherlock, sintiéndose enfermo. Tu… ¿superior? ¿Tu jefe?

-Todos respondemos a alguien, murmuró Mycroft. -No soy una excepción. Y Magnussen, lo es… Es un hombre poderoso. 

-Es un hombre malvado, dijo Sherlock con fuerza. Estaba cada vez más enojado a cada segundo. -Así que trabajas para el hombre, ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo? ¿Te envió a espiar a John? ¿De eso se trataba todo esto? ¿Vienes a ver a John, jugando tus pequeños juegos de mesa e interrogándolo? ¿Qué estabas haciendo realmente? ¿Lo estabas buscando para tu jefe?   
Los ojos de Mycroft se entrecerraron. -No seas absurdo.   
Pero Sherlock no había terminado. -No podía esperar para poner sus sucias patas sobre él de nuevo, ¿verdad? ¡Dios! ¡Y ayudaste!

-¡No hice nada de eso! ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Qué quieres decir de nuevo? 

-¡Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero!

-No, Sherlock, no es así. 

-Lord Magnussen era uno de los clientes de Wilkes. Uno de los peores. John estaba aterrorizado de él. 

-Yo… El rostro de Mycroft se puso pálido. -No lo sabía. 

-¡Tu sabes todo!

-¡No lo sabía, Sherlock! Fui a John solo para aprender sobre los Highwaymen, ¡eso es todo! ¡Me echó! Cuando me preguntó si conocía a Magnussen y le dije que sí, me echó, no dijo una palabra de por qué. Supuse que, como protegido, desaprobaba el trabajo de Magnussen en la comisión. Revocar los privilegios de los protegidos de izquierda y derecha molestaría a cualquiera de la clase protegida. No tenía ni idea de que John lo conocía personalmente.

-¿Sabías? ¡El maldito hombre lo violó! ¡Más veces de las que yo sé! - gritó Sherlock. ¡Y lo tiene de nuevo, lo tiene! ¿Por qué estamos aquí parados? ¡Tenemos que recuperarlo! Si lo conoces, debes saber dónde vive. ¡Deberíamos ir allí ahora mismo!   
-Sherlock, baja la velocidad y piensa. No tienes idea de lo que propones. Magnussen, es un hombre peligroso. Es un hombre con el que no se enfada. 

-¡Tiene a John! Y por lo que yo sé, tiene todos los derechos legales sobre él. 

-¡No, no, para! ¡Alto ahí! Lo que estoy diciendo es que esto no es un asunto sencillo. Lejos, muy lejos de eso. Así que no puedes simplemente cargar allí, donde sea que esté, y exigirle su protección. No puede secuestrarlo y no esperar un recurso. Piensa, Sherlock. Si Magnussen es uno de los hombres que patrocinó el Downside, que violó la ley para dormir con un protegido, ¿crees que no se protegerá contra el escándalo? ¿Crees que no hay otros, hombres como él, tan poderosos como él, que no harían todo lo posible para encubrir su contravención? Ve tras ellos y te denunciarán por los delitos que ellos mismos han cometido. Seré arrastrado a la refriega junto a ti. ¿Y qué puedes decir o hacer entonces, cuando no hay pruebas en su contra? Tu mejor testigo ha volado, nadie más dará fe de que la desventaja haya existido jamás… 

Sherlock se adelantó enojado. John es mi prueba. John es mi testigo. 

Mycroft se burló. -La palabra de un protegido vale la palabra de un perro, en lo que respecta a los tribunales. 

-¿Y qué? ¿Hacer nada? ¿Dejarlo a los lobos? Si me escucha, sabrá que no propongo nada por el estilo. 

-Solo te digo que asaltar el castillo es una forma segura de evitar volver a ver a John. Roma no se construyó en un día, ni cayó de la noche a la mañana. Estas cosas toman tiempo. Es una fea verdad, hermanito, pero una verdad de todos modos. Estas cosas toman tiempo.  
Lentamente, Sherlock dio un paso atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza. 

-Tienes miedo.

-Maldita sea, lo tengo, sí. 

-¿Por qué?'

-Porque he estado peleando esta pelea más tiempo que tú, y sé de lo que esta gente es capaz. No fue solo lo que le pasó a Redbeard. No fue solo la tragedia que les sucedió a mamá y papá. He visto a los que se oponen a ellos de repente… desaparecer. Sé la mentira que es Noruega. Todo lo que he hecho, todo por lo que he trabajado… Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Hay mucho en juego, para toda Nueva Bretaña, para que yo arriesgue todo por lo que he trabajado. Todavía no he llegado, pero estoy cerca. No puedo ser visto para ayudarte. No en esto. Necesito que confíes en mí, Sherlock. Solo esta vez.  
-Pero-.   
-Vamos. Salva a John. Él asintió bruscamente. Y déjame el resto del mundo a mí. 

***  
Se sintió derrotado. Increíblemente, estaba aún más indefenso de lo que había estado hace solo veinticuatro horas. En aquel entonces, creer que John estaba a merced de Sebastian Wilkes había sido un pensamiento intolerable. No había imaginado la posibilidad de que pudiera ser peor.

Mycroft tenía razón. Necesitaba pensar. Había una solución para esto, simplemente tenía que haberla. Mientras caminaba a casa, consideró todas las vías posibles: tal vez era tan simple como proponer un trato, una transacción comercial, y Sherlock estaba dispuesto a gastar hasta el último centavo que tenía y algo más; pero no fue un curso de acción realista en absoluto. Magnussen no necesitaba la pequeña fortuna que Sherlock pudiera reunir, y la terrible verdad era que a los ojos de hombres como Wilkes y Magnussen, John era un problema. Él no sería simplemente entregado.

Su mente estaba abrumada por el miedo y la desesperación, y no podía pensar. A pesar de cada impulso que le prohibía hacerlo, necesitaba descansar su cerebro. Se obligaría a dormir y, al llegar la mañana, se refrescaría.

Trató de no pensar en dónde estaba John esta noche, o lo que soportó.

Perdóname, John, pensó mientras colocaba la llave en la puerta principal del 221.

-¡Sherlock, oh! ¡Oh!

Al escucharlo entrar, la Sra. Hudson, que parecía haberlo estado esperando en ascuas, salió corriendo de su habitación y se encontró con él al pie de las escaleras. Estaba a punto de darle algunas palabras vacías sobre cómo se estaba acercando, que John estaría a salvo y en casa de nuevo pronto, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, ella estaba hablando presa del pánico.

-Sé que dijiste que no a la policía, y lo siento, Sherlock, no sabía qué más hacer. Se trata de John, ¿no? Ella miró hacia las escaleras.

-¿La policía está aquí?, dijo preocupado.

-Sólo arriba", susurró ella, como para minimizar el daño. -No me iré.

-¿No es Lestrade?

-¿Se atreve a tener esperanza?

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Vaya a casa. Yo manejaré esto.

-Lo siento..., comenzó.  
Le apretó el hombro. -Está bien. Es lo que es.

Apretando la mandíbula y preparándose para una pelea, continuó arriba. Allí, se detuvo en su propia puerta. Sally Donovan lo estaba esperando.

No tuvo tiempo para esto.

-Perdóname por no invitarte a sentarte a tomar el té, dijo con fuerza, haciéndose a un lado para dejar la salida libre y despejada. Pero el alguacil no movió los pies. Ella miraba más allá de él, hacia las escaleras, expectante.

-No me apetece mucho terminar en Urgencias, replicó. ¿Dónde está John?

-Dormido.

-No lo creo. Ya llevo aquí tres horas. Ahora ha pasado el toque de queda y vuelves a casa solo. ¿Donde esta el?

-¿Tres horas? La miró con atención. Llevaba ropa de civil, no su uniforme, por lo que no estaba en el reloj, y algunas de las cosas de su escritorio estaban fuera de orden, por lo que se había ocupado de hurgar en sus pertenencias personales. ¿Pero no en asuntos policiales oficiales? Podría hacer que la arrestaran por eso.

Pero él no tenía una respuesta preparada para ella. Su pequeña violación de allanamiento no sería nada en contra de citarlo por no reportar un protegido desaparecido. O dormir con uno.

Caminó hasta el escritorio. 

-Tu casera subió el correo. Supongo que se ha ido acumulando. No pude evitar notar este. Cogió un sobre roto y se lo tendió.

¿Había estado leyendo su correo? Sherlock le arrebató el sobre. Para su consternación, vio que la dirección del remitente era de los Servicios de la CSM. Sacó la carta y la leyó rápidamente.

Estimado Sr. Sherlock Holmes:

Nuestros registros indican que actualmente no está desempeñando sus funciones de hospedaje como ciudadano libre del estado de Nueva Bretaña. Depende de usted registrarse para el cuidado de un nuevo protegido dentro de los 30 días posteriores a la emisión de esta carta. Tenga en cuenta que si no inscribe a un protegido aprobado por el estado antes de la fecha límite especificada, se le impondrá una multa y su nombre se enviará a la lotería.

Respetuosame

-¿Te deshiciste de él?, preguntó con un tono de acusación mordaz. 

Levantó la cabeza de golpe. ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí? Ella ya no era una oficial de la Patrulla de Distrito, no estaba afiliada a WSC. Ella no había visto esta carta antes de venir aquí. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba ella aquí? 

-¿Qué es esto, un chequeo de bienestar? No es tu división, Sally. Dime por qué estás realmente aquí. 

Se puso de pie con las manos en jarras, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla y sacudiendo la cabeza, pero no hacia él. Parecía un gesto dirigido a ella misma, un castigo silencioso por algo que estaba a punto de decir o hacer. La siguiente vez que habló, su volumen era tan bajo que Sherlock casi no entendía las palabras, y de no ser por la forma de sus labios en su última palabra, se habría perdido por completo. 

-Tú me preguntaste, dijo lentamente, -acerca de los bandoleros. 

Sherlock entró de lleno en la habitación y cerró la puerta rápidamente detrás de él. -Dilo de nuevo, dijo. Ella parecía nerviosa. La puerta abierta había sido una ruta de escape. 

-Me escuchaste.

-Quiero escucharlo de nuevo. 

Cerrando los ojos, respiró, estabilizándose. Los abrió de nuevo y dijo, más claramente esta vez: -Estoy en la autopista. 

De repente, su cerebro se despertó y se disparó a toda máquina. Cruzó la habitación y la tomó por los hombros.   
-Esto no es un truco, dijo. Realmente eres uno de ellos. Eres un salteador de caminos. 

-Nos llamamos DULUGE. 

-Oh, Dios mio. Ahora le apretaba los hombros, como si no pudiera creer que ella fuera real. -Te encontre.

Ella arqueó una ceja. -¿Es una victoria encontrar a alguien que te buscó primero?

-He estado bordeando los bordes de este durante años, pero el DULUGE ha sido como una alucinación visual, una sombra y un escalofrío que se pierde de vista, fuera de la luz del sol. Dios mío, eres uno de ellos. Sally.

-Cálmate, estás hecho un desastre. 

-Tienes que contarme todo. ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Cuántos de ustedes están ahí? ¿Quien esta a cargo?  
-No lo sé.  
-¿No lo sabes?

-Soy un engranaje en una rueda, no el relojero. Ella suspiró, exasperada. Mira. Se supone que no debo estar hablando de esto. Ni a ti ni a nadie. Entonces lo que les digo te lo digo con absoluta confianza. Porque… eres un aliado. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? 

Casi gritó, pero se contuvo. -Maldita sea, lo soy.

Ella inhaló, pero terminó en una sonrisa. Una pequeña. El DULUGE es una red subterránea compuesta por agentes encubiertos. Puede que seamos decenas o cientos. No lo sé, no podemos vernos.

-¿Su misión?

-Libertad. Ese es el objetivo final. No el bienestar de los protegidos: la erradicación de ellos. Destruyes el programa, liberas a sus prisioneros. Entonces ya no se les puede llamar prisioneros, ¿verdad? Pero es un objetivo que no se puede lograr con un solo acto. En menor escala, nosotros… intervenir en nombre de los cautivos individuales.

-Cautivos.

-No los llamamos protectores. Ella lo miró fijamente con dureza. -Eso no es lo que realmente son.

-Sigue.  
-Queremos liberarlos a todos. Pero hasta que se pueda lograr a gran escala y de forma permanente, damos prioridad. Buscamos especialmente a aquellos que se encuentran en circunstancias extremas, aquellos que no lo lograrán a menos que se tomen medidas drásticas. Actuamos para conseguirles ayuda o para sacarlos. Algunos de nosotros somos los Cerebros, los que planifican y coordinan. Algunos de nosotros somos las Manos, los que actúan, interceptan. Algunos de nosotros somos Pies, caminando por la Carretera, guiándonos hacia la luz. Algunos de nosotros somos los Oídos, escuchando los peligros de aquellos que se infiltran en nuestro número u obstaculizan nuestros esfuerzos. Algunos de nosotros somos los Ojos, que observamos atentamente las señales de sufrimiento y nos informamos. Se indicó a sí misma. Ese soy yo.

-Y no conoces a los Brains. Las manos.

-Ni siquiera conozco a los otros Ojos. Somos discretos unos de otros, por nuestra propia seguridad y la de los demás. No puedo darte nombres. No los tengo. Cuando uno de nosotros es atrapado, el resto mantiene la cabeza baja.

-¿Cómo te comunicas?

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Un gesto inconsciente pero protector, observó Sherlock. Indicó que deberían sentarse. Sería más cómodo para ambos.

-Hay una aplicación. Se llama The Lamppost. Cualquiera puede encontrarlo, descargarlo. Para los no iniciados, funciona como una aplicación meteorológica. Pero si tiene el acceso correcto, los códigos correctos, es un sistema de mensajería.

Sacó su teléfono y se lo mostró. El icono tenía un diseño modesto: un fondo gris con una lámpara de gas en forma de farol en el centro.

-Cuando los Ojos ven algo sospechoso, publican lo que se llama una bengala. Las Manos investigan e informan. Los Cerebros elaboran un plan de acción. La llamarada es visible solo por un corto período de tiempo y luego se autodestruye y se vuelve irrecuperable. Para mí, al menos. Todo lo que sé es lo que tengo al final de las cosas. Rara vez me contactan, porque no soy una Mano, ni un Pie, ni ninguno de los agentes que actúan. Soy solo un Ojo.

Pero la semana pasada, estaba revisando los Flares en Londres. Otro ojo trabaja como oficial de la patrulla de barrio. Escribió que respondió a una alerta de corredor, junto con otros cinco oficiales. El protegido que capturaron dijo que se llamaba John y que quienquiera que hubiera emitido la alerta no era su anfitrión. Capturaron y sedaron al protegido y lo devolvieron al anfitrión que lo esperaba con un automóvil para llevarlo a los veterinarios. El incidente lo perturbó. Algo se sintió mal, dijo, y lo encendió para que otros lo investigaran.

Como dije, no soy una Mano. Pero yo también sospechaba, y no podía sacar la Llamarada de mi mente, incluso después de que había desaparecido. John es un nombre bastante común, pero no entre los protegidos. Así que busqué el registro de tu protegido y fue entonces cuando vi que no recibías a nadie, y mucho menos a un protegido llamado John. Envié una bengala propia, entonces, para echar más leña al fuego e impulsar una mayor investigación, si aún no estaba en marcha. No lo sabía con certeza, pero me parecía que John estaba en peligro. Hoy recibí mi primera Antorcha, una tarea. Para hablar contigo y averiguar si el tuyo era el John que estamos buscando y si la amenaza de peligro es real. Esta noche, soy tanto Ojos como Manos. Sherlock se sentó hacia el borde de su silla, con urgencia en su voz.   
-Es real. El peligro es real, Sally, y quiero entrar. Hazme un Highwayman, un agente del DULUGE. Ayúdame a salvar a John. 

-Así no es cómo funciona. No tengo tal poder. Lo que necesito que hagas, para ayudar a John, es que me cuentes todo lo que sabes. 

Así lo hizo. Habló con franqueza, más francamente que con Mycroft, sobre quién era realmente Wilkes y lo que John había sufrido en sus manos. Explicó su participación en la incitación a la ira del hombre y de la mujer que presuntamente había orquestado el complot y proporcionado material para el chantaje. Pero cuando mencionó a Lord Magnussen, Sally, que había estado escuchando con atención absorta pero estoica, se estremeció de repente.

-¿Qué?, preguntó emocionada. 

Ella sabía algo. Pero ella estaba de pie. Su corazón dio un vuelco, temeroso de que ella hiciera lo mismo que Mycroft y dijera que ya no podría estar involucrada. Sally Donovan lo sorprendió una vez más. 

-Ven conmigo.

***

-Dame dos minutos, dijo Donovan, dejando a Sherlock parado en medio de su sala de estar iluminada por una única lámpara tenue en la esquina. Desapareció por el pasillo y entró en un dormitorio. Escuchó con atención el crujido de la puerta y un murmullo suave y femenino cuando Donovan despertó a alguien del sueño. Momentos después, ella regresó, y tras ella estaba la mujer que había conocido brevemente antes, Janine, subiéndose una bata por los brazos para cubrir los hombros desnudos mientras parpadeaba hacia la luz. Sherlock Holmes dijo. 

-¿A qué debo los disturbios de medianoche?

Vio el tatuaje en su brazo, un poco más allá del dobladillo de su manga mientras ella se apartaba el cabello oscuro y despeinado de los ojos para medir su tamaño. 

-Eres un protegido, dijo. 

-Y un agente del DULUGE dijo Donovan con aspereza. Siéntense los dos. Tenemos que hablar.

Tiraron de las sillas para quedar frente a frente. 

-No quiero ofender, dijo Sherlock. Supongo que no se me ocurrió en nuestro primer encuentro. 

-¿Porque no tomé tu abrigo ni te ofrecí una taza de té? Ella sonrió amargamente. 

-Porque me miraste a los ojos y te reíste en mi cara. 

-Hm. Y eso es nuevo para ti, ¿verdad? ¿Una protegida que no raspa y adula?   
-Sí, de hecho. John, él… Su espíritu se había roto mucho antes de que yo lo conociera. Ha sido un trabajo delicado y minucioso, intentar reconstruir todo eso de nuevo. Espero mucho que algún día… él sea tan libre de espíritu como parece ser.

-Sigo cautiva, dijo Janine, sin sonreír más. 

-Y ella ha tenido sus propios demonios que vencer, dijo Donovan. A Janine le dijo: -Lo traje aquí por una razón. Quiero que le cuente sobre Charles Magnussen.

Janine palideció. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se puso visiblemente molesta.

-¿Demonios? Miró a Donovan con dolor y acusación en los ojos. 

-Su John fue secuestrado el miércoles pasado y ahora está en posesión de Magnussen. Por favor. Sé que es difícil. Pero esto es a lo que nos apuntamos. Lo que sabes podría ayudarnos a salvarlo. 

Janine resopló enojada y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Sherlock quería disculparse y perdonarla, pero no se atrevía a disculparla de decir lo que necesitaba que dijera. Miró a Donovan en busca de alguna señal sobre qué hacer, solo para encontrarla esperando pacientemente. Por fin, Janine bajó las manos. 

-Charles Magnussen es una repugnante serpiente de ser humano, escupió. Entonces comenzó su historia: Nací en cautiverio, como la mayoría de nosotros, supongo. Fui custodiada por una familia hasta los trece años. Decidieron mudarse a Estados Unidos y no pudieron traerme con ellos. Así es como terminé con él. 

-¿Dónde?, preguntó Sherlock. ¿Aquí? ¿En Londres?

Ella frunció. —Señor Holmes, en los cuatro años que me retuvo, nunca salí del piso. Ni una sola vez. No recuerdo haber llegado y no recuerdo haberme ido. No podría decirle dónde está si lo intentara. Todo lo que sé es que está aquí, en Londres, muy por encima de las calles. Cuatro años. Su piso, si se puede llamar así, es enorme. Cuatro pisos, que yo sepa, los pisos enteros, ningún otro piso ni vecinos. Tenía habitaciones, cocinas, baños, una piscina y un gimnasio con una cancha de bádminton, bicicletas estáticas y una pista, una sala de entretenimiento para los huéspedes y un sauna, todo lo que se pueda imaginar, todo lo que pueda necesitar. Y no estaba solo. Fui uno de al menos una docena de protegidos al mismo tiempo. Algunos de ellos estaban allí para cocinar o limpiar o para cuidar las flores y las plantas en macetas o limpiar la piscina o lavar la ropa o hacer las compras. Todos tenían un trabajo. Algunos podían ir y venir cuando quisieran. No yo, pero algunos. Pero cuando estábamos en el interior, todos teníamos que vestirnos de blanco. De la cabeza a los pies, blanco. Las cejas de Sherlock se juntaron. 

-¿Por qué?

-Le gustaba la limpieza. Pura, limpia y sin tocar, excepto por él. Se estremeció y sus manos comenzaron a frotarse como si las estuviera limpiando bajo un grifo abierto. Mi trabajo -continuó, pero vacilante- era como su… juguete. Yo y algunas de las otras chicas. Todas intactas, cuando llegamos por primera vez. Compartimos una habitación. Cada uno tenía una cama. Cada una de nosotras fuimos relevadas de cualquier deber, no trabajar, ni siquiera levantar una escoba, sino bañarnos y acicalarnos y… ven cuando te llamen.   
-Tenía una chica diferente cada noche, dijo Donovan.   
-Las rotaba como camisas. Y cuando una se agotaba…

-Cuatro años, susurró Sherlock de nuevo. 

-Duré más que la mayoría, dijo Janine en voz baja. 

-¿Y qué? El solo… ¿te vende?

\- ¿Y arriesgarse a incriminarse a sí mismo? Donovan se rió sin humor. 

-Es un canalla. No soy un idiota. 

-Traería a un médico, dijo Janine. El médico lo declararía incurablemente enfermo, o peligroso, o de alguna manera médicamente delincuente. Luego te autorizó para el almacenamiento. 

Sherlock jadeó. Miró entre las dos mujeres, un escalofrío de pánico lo recorrió. 

-No entiendo, dijo. Pensé que nunca lo habías estado. Pensé que no sabías lo que pasa allí. 

-Yo no, dijo Donovan. Ninguno de los dos lo hace. Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia Janine.   
Sigue. Cuéntale lo que pasó.   
-Tenía diecisiete años y quería suicidarme. Había visto a tantas chicas ir y venir, algunas jóvenes como yo, pero no todas. Algunos eran mayores. Cada forma y tamaño, cada color. Le gustaba la variedad. 

-¿Algún hombre?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Nunca. De todos modos, no mientras estuve allí. No creo que le gusten los machos. Cuando se volvió demasiado para mí, cuando no pude soportarlo más, siendo tratada tan despiadadamente, comencé a insultarlo. Llamé a su cuerpo grotesco y a su actuación patética. Todo lo que pudiera para hacer que se enojara. Quería que me estrangulara hasta la muerte o me golpeara hasta que me desmayara y muriera en un charco de mi propia sangre. Realmente lo hice. Quería morir. En cambio, me programó para Storage.

No me llevó él mismo. En cambio, me envió con un sirviente. No un protegido, una persona libre, como un guardaespaldas. También tiene un ejército de esos para mantener a raya a los cautivos. Dejé el piso por primera vez desde que llegué y estaba aterrorizada. Me llevaron a una estación de tren con documentos de viaje y me subieron a un tren con mi escolta. El tren empezó a moverse. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, quizás una hora, y Londres muy atrás, cuando pedí ir al baño. Me llevó allí y montó guardia afuera. Yo… No sé cómo lo logré, mirando hacia atrás. No sé si podría hacerlo de nuevo. Fue un momento de oportunidad, no planeado. Pero cuando terminé y abrí la puerta, estaba de espaldas a mí y vi que estaba hablando con otra persona y sin prestar mucha atención. Así que no le dije que había terminado. Giré en la dirección opuesta, bajé por el carruaje y me perdí de vista. Bajé otro vagón, y otro, y seguí adelante hasta que llegué al final del tren, y una puerta más, y la puerta se abrió. Salí, subí a una plataforma y desde allí… salté. Aterricé mal. Fui herida. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer, qué pasaría, si me vieran huyendo del tren? Así que corrí hacia una zarza de arbustos y me escondí. Y luego, después de recuperar el aliento, me mudé a otro escondite, y luego a otro. Dormí afuera en el frío. Comí de los contenedores y de las sobras que se tiraran a los perros. Me mantuve en movimiento, constantemente asustada, sin tener adónde ir y sin saber qué sería de mí. Pasaron semanas antes de que me vieran. Sonrió tristemente a Sally Donovan, quien retomó la narración.

-Tenía veintiún años, dijo, un oficial de la Patrulla de Distrito recién nombrada. Y cumplí con mi deber. La recogí, la puse en la parte trasera de mi vehículo patrullero y la deposité en un refugio y centro de detención de protegido. 

Sherlock asintió con simpatía. -¿Y cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que volvieras por ella?

-Veinticuatro horas. 

Compartieron una mirada de, ¿qué fue eso? Amistad. Solidaridad. Sherlock se sentía más comprendido ahora — y por Sally Donovan, de todas las personas — que por nadie, incluida la Sra. Hudson. 

-Ella estaba muy mal. Muñeca rota, costillas rotas, medio muerta de hambre. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que recuperara la salud y más antes de que confiara plenamente en mí. 

-Después de todo, estabas en la patrulla de distrito, dijo Janine. 

-Pero, honestamente, me sentí afectuosamente contigo desde el principio, aunque no pude demostrarlo. Eras una mujer. Después de todos esos años siendo abusada por un hombre… fue bueno para mí estar con una mujer.   
-En cualquier caso, continuó Donovan, -pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se sincerara conmigo sobre lo que le había sucedido, e incluso más antes de que nombrara al hombre que la había abusado. Ya me sentía en conflicto acerca de las cosas relacionadas con las protecciones, pero tener a Janine aquí lo aseguró. Necesitaba salir de Ward Patrol. Y déjame decirte que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Once años de petición, eso fue lo que hizo falta. 

-¿Y cuándo te uniste al DULUGE? Preguntó Sherlock. 

-Alguien se había fijado en mí en algún lugar del camino. Me observaron durante veinticuatro meses, dijeron, para determinar mi carácter y mis lealtades, y para medir mi utilidad. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que recogí a un protegido de una estación de autobuses y lo devolví a su anfitrión, que alguien se acercó a mí. Me informaron quiénes eran, qué hacían y me invitaron a unirme. No lo dudé ni un momento. Fue entonces cuando me convertí en sus Ojos. Supe que ellos también habían estado vigilando a John. Ya había habido un intento de llegar a él, pero había fallado. El agente enviado para llevarlo por la autopista había sido descubierto. Lo alcanzaron. 

James Sholto, pensó Sherlock. -¿Quién se acercó a él?

-¿Quién crees? Los bandoleros son enemigos del estado. El crimen es traición. ¿El castigo? Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos. 

-Ejecución. 

Se aclaró la garganta, luciendo incómoda. -Los Cerebros estaban haciendo planes para un segundo intento en el protegido, en John, pero nunca supe de eso, y luego supe algo… bueno, lo vi contigo. Eso no me pareció correcto. En lo que a mí respecta, para entonces debería haber caminado por la autopista, así que parecía que algo había salido mal. Pero los ojos informan; no hacemos preguntas. La comunicación no es tan abierta como nos gustaría. Es muy peligroso. Así que me quedo con mi papel y Janine con el suyo. Ambos somos Ojos. 

-¿Dejaron que los protegidoos se convirtieran en agentes?

-¿Por qué no deberían? Los protegidos tienen más interés en la misión del DULUGE que nadie. Se les debería permitir luchar por sí mismos. Y ayudar a otros en el camino, como puedan. 

-Pero no enviaste a Janine por la autopista. 

-Lo ofrecí, dijo Donovan, mirando a Janine con admiración. Ella quería quedarse y luchar. 

Ellos guardaron silencio. Sherlock pensó en John. Y pensó que, si hubiera recordado mejor la historia de John, habría pensado en la noche en que Donovan lo encontró en la estación de autobuses. Ella lo había devuelto al piso de Downside. Sabía dónde estaba todo el tiempo. Y no había pensado en pedirle ayuda. Si lo hubiera hecho, Sherlock lo habría encontrado hace días, antes de que cayera en la trampa de Magnussen. 

-Necesito salvar a John, dijo. Suplicante, se volvió hacia Janine. Pero no sé dónde está. Cualquier cosa que puedas recordar, cualquier cosa. Dijiste que el piso estaba en un edificio alto, muy alto, ¿no? ¿Recuerdas lo que viste por las ventanas? Si pudieras describir la vista, podría ser capaz de averiguar la parte de la ciudad, al menos.   
Pero ella estaba negando con la cabeza. 

-La seguridad allí es hermética. Nadie entra. Nadie sale. 

-No es por eso que te traje aquí, Holmes -dijo Donovan. No tienes ninguna posibilidad de entrar en ese edificio. 

-Pero…

-Magnussen no lo mantendrá allí. Por lo que me dijiste, John es un lastre, un problema del que deshacerse, y te garantizo que no esperará mucho para hacerlo. No. No vas a asaltar el castillo. Tenemos que meterte en ese maldito tren.


	27. Solo en el cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene actos de violencia y violación. Proceda a su propia discreción.

Honestamente, no esperaba verlo. No en público, no en su galería, y no desde que las cosas por su parte se habían desenredado de manera tan espectacular. ¿Qué había pasado, un año desde que ese pozo en particular se había secado? Pero aquí estaba, pavoneándose a través de la puerta como si fuera el dueño del lugar y echando hacia atrás un mechón de cabello suelto mientras se quitaba los guantes de los dedos.

-Irene, cariño, ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Ella frunció. "Sebastián".

-Eso es precioso --señaló con la cabeza al tríptico por encima del hombro de ella. ¿Qué es eso, un Pollack?

-Damien Hirst. Dime que estás aquí para comprar.

Le mostró sus dientes blanqueados. 

-Ajá, tengo una propuesta de negocios para ti. ¿Debemos…? 

Se puso de pie, listo para retirarse a la puerta con ella para dar un paseo y hablar por la ciudad, pero igualmente preparado para pasear por su galería.

Ella anticipó un intercambio desagradable, uno inadecuado para la exhibición pública. Entonces, en cambio, lo llevó a su oficina para tener privacidad. Ella no estaba del todo feliz de verlo. Ella siempre lo había encontrado bastante irritante, más recientemente, y ciertamente no estaba dispuesta a entrar en otro acuerdo fiduciario con él. No después del último.

Lo primero es lo primero. Se desabotonó la chaqueta y, sin invitación, se sentó en su sofá art deco de media luna. Cruzó una pierna y estiró un brazo sobre los cojines del respaldo. 

-Una confesión: la última vez fui un socio comercial poco inteligente. Cometí errores. Hice concesiones. Y al final, perdí el control. Mi falla. Lo tengo. He aprendido mejor. Por ejemplo, no debería haber ido con el primer jovencito que vi. La próxima vez, haré mi tarea.

-La próxima vez. Su ceja se arqueó con escepticismo.

-Entiendo el negocio ahora. Entonces no lo sabía, era un novato, pero ahora sé qué buscar. Así que estaré en mejores condiciones, desde el principio, justo en el proceso de selección. 

-Quieres volver. 

-Quiero ser socio. Sin anticipos, esta vez, nada que devolver, ni subsidiarias. Asociación plena.   
Ella rió.   
-Lo digo en serio, Irene. ¿El dinero que saqué antes, durante cinco años y usando solo un jovencito? Fue sustancial. Piensa en lo que podría hacer con dos, cuatro, una docena de panaderos. Conozco el mercado de los jóvenes, mejor que tú, ese no es tu nicho. ¿Pero los dos trabajando juntos? Esta empresa valdría millones. Sería una locura no entrar conmigo en eso. 

-Tienes tanta confianza, ¿por qué no lo haces tú mismo?   
-Por un lado, técnicamente no tengo permitido ser anfitrión. No hasta dentro de cuatro años. Pero pensé, si estuvieras involucrada en el juego y presentaras en mi nombre, con tu credibilidad como filántropo, te involucraría en parte de la acción. Como socios, es compartir y compartir por igual, ¿eh? Manejo al protegido y el día a día, pero te doy una parte del negocio. Manejarías otras cosas. Como, digamos, seguridad. Y bienes raíces. 

De nuevo se rió.   
-Alguien que mantenga tus protecciones en línea para que no tengas que dispararles, quieres decir. 

Aunque su sonrisa no perdió un centímetro, su mandíbula se tensó. Ella lo había picado con eso. Pero se estaba recuperando. -Como dije. Errores. 

—Tu historia en el negocio no me es recomendable, Seb. Un protegido, un error colosal. ¿Lo convertirás en un patrón? Puedes convencer a las autoridades de que un protegido se disparó solo una vez. 

Él olfateó. -No es como si hubiera muerto. 

Irene estaba preparada para lanzarse a la multitud de otras razones por las que nunca se asociaría con él. Por un lado, ella no lo necesitaba. Su negocio funcionaba a la perfección y no necesitaba expansión. Además, una desventaja podría crecer hasta cierto punto antes de arriesgarse a cierta exposición. Y en cualquier caso, era una tontería en la dirección. La frugalidad era una cosa, pero ¿pellizcar un centavo? Como un buen caballo, las protecciones requerían un cierto nivel de cuidado y cariño para garantizar la longevidad, sin mencionar una dieta adecuada, y por lo que había escuchado, su protegido se había deteriorado tanto que probablemente no habría durado mucho más de todos modos, independientemente de recibir un disparo. Calidad, eso era lo que ella valoraba. Lealtad. Cuidó de forma excelente a sus protegidos y todos respetaron su autoridad, sin lugar a dudas.

Pero ella no dijo nada de esto. Con su último comentario en voz baja, sus pensamientos se desviaron. 

-¿Qué dijiste?

El se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué? Dije que no es como si hubiera muerto. 

-¿OMS? El protegido. ¿El protegido que disparaste?

-Eso es lo que dije.

-Dijiste que se había ido. 

-Correcto. No me dejaron quedármelo. Jesús.

-¿Así que está vivo? ¿Lo que le sucedió? ¿Dónde esta el?

Wilkes levantó las manos. 

-¿Que importa? Le dispararon, me multaron por poner en peligro al protegido y se metió en una perrera. Fin de la historia.   
Casi. Ella estaba horrorizada. -¿No fue enviado a Storage?  
¿Yo qué sé, verdad? ¡Eso es lo que pensé que pasaría!, resopló, arrojándose de nuevo al sofá. El pequeño cabrón se sale de esto de alguna manera. Y nunca adivinarás con quién terminó, de todos los tiradores de Londres. Viejo amigo de la uni. Sherlock Holmes.

Irene nunca fue de los histriónicos. Se enorgullecía de tener un temperamento tranquilo y una reacción fría incluso ante las personas más desagradables. Pero cuando escuchó el nombre de Sherlock Holmes, sintió como si su sangre se hubiera congelado literalmente en sus venas. El protegido de Wilkes Downside, el llamado Tiny, que había atendido a innumerables británicos de sangre roja por su propia referencia, había sido el mismo John que ella había usado como zanahoria para bromear con Sherlock sobre sus preferencias sexuales indefinidas. ¿Como demonios ocurrio eso? Su mente estaba corriendo. Clientes de Wilkes, no habían sido unos cabrones al azar de las calles. ¡Estos eran socialites prominentes! ¡Eran estadistas influyentes! ¡Estas eran algunas de las personas más poderosas de Nueva Bretaña! Todo lo que se necesitaría era que solo uno de sus rostros apareciera en la televisión en la sala de estar de Sherlock Holmes, y el protegido hablaría. Era posible, arriesgado, pero posible, que si el anfitrión del protegido hubiera sido un tipo cualquiera, no importaría, nadie escucharía y la chispa potencial parpadearía y moriría. ¡Pero este protegido vivía con el maldito Sherlock Holmes! ¡Y quién era el hermano de Holmes, sino el enigmático y sospechoso Mycroft Holmes! Con el encendido adecuado, esa chispa podría convertirse en una tormenta de fuego. Dejar vivir a ese protegido lo había comprometido todo. El gobierno estaba en el negocio de mirar para otro lado cuando se trataba de desventajas de una variedad en particular, pero el público no lo estaría. ¿Si la prensa se apoderó de esto? ¿Si Irene y sus clientes estuvieran expuestos? No solo sería el fin de sus profesiones y sus medios de vida, sino también de su propia libertad. Y todo por culpa de un protegido. El protegido de Sherlock Holmes.

-Vete.

Wilkes negó con la cabeza, perplejo. ¿Qué?

-Vete de este lugar, ahora mismo, no puedo soportar mirarte un minuto más. Con cautela, se levantó del sofá. 

-Irene…

-Ni una palabra. No digas nada, no hagas nada. Tu estupidez puede muy bien llevarnos a todos a la cárcel. 

Finalmente, una mirada de verdadero miedo apareció en sus ojos. Bueno. Necesitaba entender que esto era serio. 

-Voy a limpiar esto. Así que hasta que vuelva a contactar contigo, mantén tu nariz limpia y no hables con nadie. Y ni siquiera piensas en iniciar otro Downside. Y oh-ho, cómo me lo vas a deber después de esto. 

***

Por lo que había deducido, Sherlock era, ¿cuál era una palabra adecuada? ¿Aficionado? Al menos. Quería mucho a su protegido. Le compró regalos caros y fue violentamente protector. No podía decir con certeza si el afecto podía describirse como el de un padre por un hijo, un niño por su perro o un amante suspirando. Pero ella había cometido el error de subestimar a Sherlock antes, y no volvería a apostar que él estaría menos que furioso si ella lo atacaba directamente. Ella, en cambio, iría inclinada hacia él. Ella siempre había sido del tipo subrepticio. Sabía cómo hacer las cosas. Las herramientas de su oficio incluían conocer a las personas adecuadas. Eso, y saber lo que les gustaba. Para eliminar el protegido por completo y limpiamente, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien con una mente tan conspiradora como la de ella. Al recibir su mensaje, Lord Magnussen la invitó a su club privado en el centro de Londres. La llevaron a un salón donde lo encontró holgazaneando en un sillón de orejas de cuero, haciendo girar una copa de coñac. 

-¿Le sirves una copa? - preguntó sin levantarse. 

-Querrás otro, dijo, -una vez que hayas escuchado lo que tengo que decirte. 

Lo expuso todo de forma limpia y concisa, prescindiendo de su habitual dicción delicada. No tenía miedo de que la escucharan en el salón privado, pero aun así, era bien sabido que lo que se decía en el Club Diógenes estaba a salvo dentro de esos muros impermeables. Además, la mitad de los hombres aquí eran sus clientes. Escuchó con poco interés exterior y no interrumpió. Cuando ella terminó de exponer el problema, él asintió y tomó un sorbo de la copa. 

-Ese protegido. Todo el espécimen. Lo conocí con frecuencia. Un polvo inusual para mí, un hombre, pero lo disfruté bastante.

-¿Es eso lo que les dirás a los magistrados durante tu deposición?, preguntó secamente. 

-¿O a la BBC?

-No llegará a eso. Nos desharemos de él y eso será todo.   
Pasaron la noche planeando, trabajando en varios escenarios, descartando soluciones poco prácticas y aterrizando en un curso de acción. Comenzaría con un secuestro. Cuidadosamente orquestado, por supuesto. Dio la casualidad de que Irene conocía al encargado de los registros, un hombre que trabajaba para el Departamento de Registro, a quien persuadiría para que modificara los registros de la sala, borrando a Sherlock Holmes como el anfitrión actual y reinstalando a Sebastian Wilkes, quien lo haría, en el registro quedará absuelto del cargo por peligro de custodia. Parecería, al menos en el papel, que nunca lo habían relevado de sus deberes de anfitrión de JW6462-11. A partir de ahí, fue solo una cuestión de transferir el registro a Charles Augustus Magnussen, campeón del bienestar del protegido y anfitrión filantrópico. Entonces, todo lo que necesitaría era un favor del profesional médico más confiable de Magnussen. En poco tiempo, el protegido llegaría a su destino final y su problema se resolvería. Habría agujeros, por supuesto, Sherlock era el más grande de ellos. Él, como una cuestión de orgullo, armaría un escándalo. Intentaría presentar pruebas contradictorias con el papeleo de Wilkes y exponer esos agujeros. A menos, por supuesto, que pudiera ser disuadido. El chantaje era poco elegante, pero efectivo. Pero si persistía de todos modos, estaría bien. Con un diseño cuidadoso, todos los documentos falsificados se remontarían, no a Irene o Magnussen, sino a Wilkes. El encargado del registro testificaría que fue Wilkes quien lo había sobornado para cambiar los registros. Los extractos bancarios lo probarían. Una cuenta en el extranjero revelaría un exceso de fondos, lo que sugiere sus negocios turbios en curso. Magnussen, participando en una transacción legal, diría que había comprado al protegido de buena fe y se marcharía con las manos limpias. Sebastian Wilkes, se decían el uno al otro, había demostrado ser un riesgo demasiado grande. Y en su negocio, no tenían más remedio que neutralizar todos los riesgos. Entonces, era necesario prepararlo para que se cayera. 

***

Estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Su nuevo anfitrión lo asustó. Este lugar lo asustaba. Nada le haría querer volver con el señor Wilkes, pero al menos con el señor Wilkes, sabía exactamente a qué temer y cuánto podía doler. Pero una vez más, estaba entrando en lo desconocido y, como siempre iban las cosas, lo desconocido siempre era peor. Siempre. Así que mientras subía laboriosamente las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas, cada paso enviaba golpes de dolor a través de los músculos, los huesos y la piel, pensó, no por primera vez, cuánto mejor sería caerse y romperse la cabeza y nunca sentir o temer nada nunca más. 'Correcto. Entonces. Eso es todo.' Trató de no temblar mientras sus ojos vagaban vacilantes por la habitación. Solo quería encogerse, hacerse más y más pequeño hasta que no fuera nada en absoluto. Pero no pudo evitar mirar. Había mucho que ver. Ventanas altas con luz entrando, libros llenando la pared de estantes y colocados en torres alrededor de la habitación. Su anfitrión los rodeó, hablando en tonos suaves en este momento, pero sabía lo rápido que una voz suave podía convertirse en ira. Ya había oído el filo, en el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos: la impaciencia, el enfado, el disgusto. Una palabra incorrecta de su parte, un acto incorrecto, ¿y qué tan pronto llegaría a conocer la rabia del hombre?

Luego, con una alarma de infarto, vio algo en la habitación. Un cráneo humano. 'Amigo mío.' Era extraño, su anfitrión. Desde su nombre hasta la forma en que revoloteaba por su piso como un pájaro excitado. En esos primeros días, su anfitrión no pasaba mucho tiempo en el piso, si podía evitarlo, se iba temprano y regresaba tarde y gritaba a su protegido por sus errores, como cómo se bañaba mal y cómo comía mal y cómo se comía. Tenía tan mal sueño. Su voz retumbaba cuando estaba enojado y, a veces, el protegido pensaba que su anfitrión estaba a punto de golpearlo. Pero nunca lo hizo. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué su anfitrión no le dio un nombre, sino que le hizo elegir uno él mismo? ¿Por qué puso una cama tan bonita y suave en la sala de operaciones, y el armario, la ropa y las cosas bonitas? ¿Por qué le permitió usar el baño del anfitrión? ¿Por qué se enojó tanto por haber estado comprando alimentos para protegidos, cuando era un protegido? Sí, su anfitrión era realmente extraño. Y lo extraño siempre había sido aterrador. No fue hasta esa noche, a finales de diciembre, que el protegido sintió algo diferente. No pudo explicarlo, entonces, porque no tenía las palabras. Se sentía cálido en un lugar profundo en su interior que no podía nombrar, un lugar que nunca había conocido tal calidez, o luz, o… ligereza. Esa música. Un hombre malo nunca podría hacer una música tan hermosa como la que hizo el señor Holmes con ese violín. Era como si su alma estuviera cantando. Eso significaba que solo una cosa podía ser verdad. El señor Holmes era un buen hombre. John no podía creerlo. Había encontrado uno. Un buen hombre fue su anfitrión.

Pero ya, el pensamiento lo perseguía. ¿Cuánto tiempo se le permitiría quedarse?

***

El piso era enorme y se sentía pequeño, como si se lo hubiera tragado entero una bestia gigantesca. No había muros exteriores. Más bien, estaban hechos de vidrio. Una sólida pared de ventanas, mirando hacia afuera y hacia abajo, muy abajo, hacia la ciudad de abajo. Los pisos eran tan blancos y brillantes como la porcelana, y todo lo que se veía parecía estar hecho de acero, vidrio y piedra blanca. John siguió a su nuevo amo, acompañado por el que llamaban Coronel. Ninguno de los dos habló, ni con él ni con los que pasaban, que vestían de blanco, de la cabeza a los pies, como él. ¿Quiénes eran? Se quedaron inmóviles, como si estuvieran firmes, como si John fuera parte de una procesión o desfile, un espectáculo para ser contemplado y luego susurrado. Pero Lord Magnussen no les prestó atención. Caminó con determinación, atravesó la casa y subió un tramo de escaleras, más alto de lo que subirían los ascensores, y entró en un gran dormitorio con otra pared larga de vidrio y un Londres soñoliento y centelleante más allá.

-Eso es suficiente, coronel, dijo su anfitrión, caminando hacia la ventana, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de él.   
John observó su expresión en el reflejo de la ventana y vio que Lord Magnussen lo estaba mirando. El coronel se marchó y la puerta se cerró suavemente con un clic. 

-Ven a verlo dijo. Manteniendo la distancia, John se acercó con cautela a la ventana y a su propio reflejo asustado. -Hermosa, ¿no es así?

El cuello de John estaba rígido. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la izquierda, mirando a Lord Magnussen mirar directamente al horizonte oscuro. 

-Puedo ver todo Londres desde aquí. Desde cada rincón de esta casa, mira por cualquier ventana, y verás Londres, Londres, Londres… Ella no puede esconderse de mí. La conozco. Cada pulgada. Cada grieta oscura y cálida. Ella es mía. Yo soy dueño de ella. Toda ella. Me gusta mirarla mientras me follo a uno de ustedes contra la ventana. También puedes mirarla y pensar para ti mismo: yo soy parte de todo eso. Ese soy yo. Y cuando eso sucede, simplemente… trasciendes.

John quería darse la vuelta y correr. Pero no había ningún lugar adonde ir. Una lágrima errante recorrió su mejilla. 

-Te llamaré Tiro. 

Lord Magnussen acortó la distancia entre ellos. Agarró la barbilla de John y la levantó. Se inclinó más cerca. El pulso de John comenzó a acelerarse, pero el miedo lo arrastró al suelo. Entonces, la lengua larga, parecida a un gusano, de Lord Magnussen fue subiendo por un lado de su cara, lentamente, bebiendo sus lágrimas y dejando un rastro viscoso de saliva. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.   
No. No, no, esto no, no otra vez. Por favor, no esto de nuevo.

Pero su espalda estaba pegada a la ventana y estaba enjaulado por todos lados por la alta figura de su captor. Una mano rodeó su garganta y una boca se posó sobre la suya, labios peleando con sus labios, una lengua como una daga buscando entrar, más dura ahora, más insistente, presionando, empujando, empujando, y no era solo Lord Magnussen, sino John ahora también, empujando, empujando y con un grito, adelantó los brazos y lord Magnussen saltó hacia atrás. Los ojos de Lord Magnussen estaban muy abiertos de asombro y se tocó el labio inferior con delicadeza. John saboreó la sangre en su propia boca. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que debía haberlo mordido. 

-Como te atreves.

De un paso, y con la velocidad de una cobra, Lord Magnussen se le acercó, lo agarró por el cuello y golpeó con todo su cuerpo contra la ventana. John trató de jadear, pero solo pudo agitarse, sus manos rascaban los brazos que lo sostenían y sus pies luchaban por agarrarse, pero solo los dedos de los pies tocaban el suelo. Entonces, de repente, Lord Magnussen le soltó la garganta, lo agarró por los hombros y lo hizo girar. John lanzó un grito abortado, pero el puño que agarraba su cabello por la coronilla le rompió la cara contra el cristal. 

-Wilkes dijo que te habías vuelto loco. Rebelde. Parece que necesitas un poco de reeducación. Dime, Tiro, ¿qué eres? 

-Soy un w-ward, señor. 

-¿Y yo qué soy para ti?

Su respiración jadeante empañó el cristal. "L-lord Magnussen". 

-¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Las manos de John estaban extendidas sobre el cristal. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. 

-N-nada. 

-Tu anfitrión, imbécil. Soy su anfitrión. 

-No, señor, no, esto es un error, señor, le engañaron, ¡esto no está bien! ¡El señor Holmes es mi anfitrión, el señor Sherlock Holmes! El señor Wilkes me robó, no tenía ningún derecho, le mintió, esto está mal, todo mal… 

-Tranquilo.

Lord Magnussen ahuecó la parte de atrás de su cabeza con su gran mano extendida y la apretó contra el cristal. 

-Vamos a hacer cosas como antes, lo que significa que estarás callado. Tiembla todo lo que quieras, pero mantén la boca cerrada. 

-¡Dije que no!

John lanzó el codo y, aunque enervado, la fuerza que empujó hacia el costado de Lord Magnussen fue suficiente para que el hombre lo soltara. Se fue corriendo. La habitación era lo suficientemente amplia como para que Lord Magnussen no pudiera alcanzarlo, no sin perseguirlo, lo que John sabía instintivamente que no haría. Hombres como él, hombres poderosos, mandaban, no cazaban. 

-Llamaré a mi hombre, dijo lord Magnussen con una mueca de desprecio, -y él te pondrá en tu lugar. 

-Llama a tu hombre, desafió John, -y dile que me alimente, como haría un anfitrión adecuado. 

Las cejas de Lord Magnussen se alzaron con sorpresa en su mejilla. Lo que fuera que había planeado decir, cualquier retribución que tuviera reservada para su recalcitrante protegido, estaba a la espera. 

-No he comido en cuatro días, dijo John. -Estoy deshidratado. Estoy cansado. Necesito comida, agua, descanso. Si eres mi anfitrión, como afirmas, me cuidarás como a uno. Ese es su deber, ¿no es así, señor comisario? 

Lord Magnussen levantó la barbilla y lo miró desde el otro lado de la habitación. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró fijamente, y en contra de su mejor juicio, John le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose qué pasaría después. 

-Sebastian Wilkes nunca te trató bien, dijo Lord Magnussen. Luego ladeó la cabeza y gritó: -¡Coronel! ¡Ven!  
Casi de inmediato, como si estuviera esperando con un oído pegado al otro lado de la puerta para escuchar, el coronel abrió la puerta abruptamente y entró.

Llévalo a la cocina. Aliméntalo. Levantó un dedo hacia John. -Una noche, para recuperar fuerzas. Pero dormirás aquí esta noche. Este es tu dormitorio ahora, Tiro.

El coronel señaló bruscamente la puerta y John, sin atreverse a creer que le permitían salir del dormitorio, se dirigió de inmediato a la salida. Casi esperaba que fuera un truco. En cualquier segundo ahora, sería rechazado y castigado por su audacia. Pero Lord Magnussen ya le había dado la espalda, para volver a mirar las luces de Londres.

***

John se sentó en una mesa grande en un banco bajo que lo hizo sentir como un niño, llevándose a la boca una cucharada de crema de champiñones. Se sintió enfermo. Pero entonces, así era como se sentía siempre después de largos períodos de hambre. Los músculos de su estómago estaban en desuso y amenazaban con rechazar los nutrientes que ahora estaba introduciendo. Tendría problemas para digerir. Él lo sabía. Así que había pedido algo ligero, algo agradable para el estómago, no ácido. El coronel, sin embargo, no era cocinero y no dejaba que John hiciera nada por sí mismo. Llamó al cocinero, un viejo protegido llamado Loco, que abrió una lata de crema de champiñones y la calentó en la encimera antes de salir sin decir una palabra. La adrenalina había comenzado a retroceder, dejándolo tembloroso, nervioso. Apenas podía saborear la comida. Pero el pánico de antes también había disminuido, dejándolo con la mente más clara y la capacidad de evaluar su situación y el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba. Aun así, parecía imposible. No debería estar aquí. Esta era una pesadilla de la que seguía intentando despertar. Había escapado de Lord Magnussen solo temporalmente, y si no se despertaba pronto, no creía que tuviera tanta suerte la segunda vez. Anhelaba su hogar, Baker Street, de una forma que nunca había anhelado Dover. Porque Baker Street era real, y estaba cerca, muy cerca, ¡y si el señor Holmes supiera cómo encontrarlo! Su querido Sr. Holmes, su verdadero anfitrión, su verdadero amigo. Un pensamiento oscuro se apoderó de su mente, uno demasiado feo para considerarlo: que había visto lo último del señor Holmes. Que nunca volvería a ver esa sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del señor Holmes a primera hora de la mañana cuando se veían, o esos extraños pero cautivadores ojos verdín que se iluminaban cuando tenía una idea. Temía no escuchar a ese barítono profundo pronunciar su nombre de mil maneras diferentes: ¡John, ven y mira esto! y John, ¿has visto mi móvil? y John, oh John, qué inteligente eres.

¿Y si el señor Holmes lo hubiera dado por perdido y no vendría nadie? Otro capítulo de su vida se había cerrado, para no volver a abrirse jamás. No, eso no es verdad. Vendrá el señor Holmes. Él vendrá. El me ama. Él vendrá. Pero, ¿cómo lo encontraría el señor Holmes? Un detective necesitaba pistas, pistas que pudiera armar como un rompecabezas, pistas como migas de pan que pudiera seguir a través de un bosque sin caminos. ¿Qué pistas lo llevarían aquí? El coronel no lo vio comer, pero tampoco salió de la cocina. En cambio, se quedó en la despensa, comiendo patatas fritas de una bolsa, galletas de una caja y aceitunas de un frasco. Ahora, era desigual de un bote. Masticaba en voz alta, con la boca abierta y sin comportamiento, desmentiendo la elegancia del traje que vestía. Pero entonces, todo sobre él desmentía la verdad subyacente, y John se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Me recuerdas? La cabeza del coronel se volvió bruscamente, como si recién ahora recordara que no estaba solo en la cocina. -Conozco tu cara-, continuó John. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero lo recuerdo. Eras un luchador. Lo mejor que hubo. Limpié la sangre de tu cara después de tus peleas, un par de veces. Una vez, te ayudé a reubicar tu hombro. 

El hombre lo miró fijamente y John no estaba seguro de si se enojaría o negaría todo. Luego dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo: -Bamboleo. Resopló. Un payaso, ¿no? No te reconozco mucho sin todos los… -Hizo un círculo en su propio rostro- refiriéndose al maquillaje.   
-Mi nombre es John.

-No es lo que escuché.

-Bueno, eso es lo que es.   
Bajó la cuchara al cuenco, tratando de no sentirse intimidado. -Te llamaban coronel, incluso entonce. 

-Sí. ¿Qué hay co eso?

-Te llaman así ahora. Pero… no llevabas brazaletes. De vuelta en el garaje. No eres un protegido. Ya no. 

El coronel dejó la lata sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia el frigorífico, sacando una botella de agua. 

-¿Te emanciparon?

El coronel asintió y chupó el agua. 

¿C-cómo? - tartamudeó John. ¿Cuando?

-Hace cinco años. Después de una pelea. Me quedé inconsciente. Faltan dos dientes, nariz rota. Daño cerebral, sospechaban, pero yo estaba bien. Cuando me desperté, estaba Lord Magnussen, de pie junto a mi cama. Había visto la pelea, dijo. Le gustó lo que vio. Así que me compró directamente, me trajo aquí, me curó y me ayudó a fortalecerme de nuevo. Luego me dio un trabajo   
-¿Esto es un inconveniente?

El coronel resopló. -Todos tenemos trabajos. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Todos tenemos un propósito. Cocineros tontos, Gallo limpia, Flora compra… Todos tenemos trabajos. El mío es mantener a los demás a raya. Señaló a John con la botella de agua. -Eso te incluye a ti. 

-Pero ya no eres un pupilo.

-No. Me emanciparon la primavera pasada. El último, por lo que escuché. 

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

El coronel lo miró como si fuera un estúpido. -¿Dónde se supone que debo ir?

Se miraron el uno al otro y John sintió algo que le costaba nombrar. Era un tipo particular de tristeza para este hombre, no porque estuviera sufriendo, como duele un protegido, sino porque no tenía que estar aquí y todavía… Él estaba. Lástima, pensó John. Sintió lástima. Sin embargo, de repente, el coronel miró hacia otro lado, incómodo, y esa incomodidad se convirtió en ira. 

-Has terminado, declaró. Luego agarró el cuenco de sopa, que estaba medio agotado, y lo arrojó al fregadero, donde resonó ruidosamente, la sopa salpicando los lados del fregadero. -Ahora a la cama.  
Agarró a John por la nuca de su camisa completamente blanca y medio marchó, medio lo arrastró de regreso al dormitorio. Lord Magnussen se había ido. Y cuando el coronel también se fue, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

***  
John estaba de pie junto a la ventana, con las palmas y la frente pegadas al cristal, imaginando el mundo de abajo levantándose para recibirlo. Si no hubiera vidrio, podría simplemente… un paso adelante. Tan fácil como eso. Un paso y una ráfaga de viento, y luego nada en absoluto. Como encontrarse con un autobús o caerse de un puente. El agua se encuentra a sí misma.

Estaba solo en el cielo. El edificio más cercano era varios pisos más corto que este, y el más alto estaba demasiado lejos para ver a sus habitantes, solo un cuadrado de luz amarilla o negra. Había pasado la noche solo, con ganas de pasar la mano por el cristal y ser visto. Pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue apagar y encender la luz, apagar y encender, como un barco enviando una llamada de socorro, un marinero abandonado enviando una bengala. Pero nadie respondió. Dudaba que alguien siquiera lo viera.

Era media mañana cuando se abrió la puerta. Su estómago se apretó por el miedo, su última comida, la mitad de un plato de sopa, ya era un recuerdo lejano. Lord Magnussen había regresado y, con él, un extraño con un bolso de cuero negro, como el del doctor Stamford. ¿Un médico?

Un nuevo anfitrión significó una nueva evaluación médica. Él lo sabía. Con el señor Holmes, había sido el veterinario, con el señor Wilkes un médico en una habitación trasera en la arena, el mismo que lo había autorizado para Ward Sport. Así que no debería haberse sorprendido, y el miedo era normal ahora. Pero esta vez, desde el principio, por la forma en que el médico lo miró y la forma en que lord Magnussen no lo hizo, algo se sintió mal y el miedo en su estómago se desplegó como humo que amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

-Tiro, ven dijo lord Magnussen. No se movió. "Éste es un poco beligerante", dijo Lord Magnussen al médico. 

-No importa, dijo el médico. Él mismo se adelantó sonriendo. Sosteniendo la bolsa frente a él con ambas manos, ladeó la cabeza y dijo: -No estoy aquí para lastimarte. Solo quiero ayudar. Para asegurarme de que estás bien y saludable, ¿no?

La respiración de John se aceleró. Sus ojos se movieron entre Lord Magnussen y el médico, y de repente, las palabras se derramaron de su boca como agua de un grifo. 

-Estoy en peligro, señor, se supone que no debo estar aquí. El señor Holmes, el señor Sherlock Holmes, es mi anfitrión adecuado. Me robaron, y este hombre, me ha lastimado antes, y tiene intención de hacerlo de nuevo. Por favor, tiene que ayudarme, ¡tiene que decírselo a alguien! 

-Dios mío, dijo el médico, levantando las cejas hasta la línea del cabello. Se volvió a medias para mirar por encima del hombro. -Lord Magnussen, creo que es peor de lo que temía.

-¿Lo cree usted así, doctor?, dijo lord Magnussen con fingida preocupación. 

-Delirios, histeria, me temo que no se ve nada bien, suspiró con fingida lástima. -Sin embargo, es mejor hacer un examen completo para conocer la historia completa. Quítate la ropa, pequeño, y vamos a verte bien.   
Lo obligaron a desnudarse, dejar la ropa blanca a un lado, cada puntada, y para consternación de John, Lord Magnussen se sentó en una silla para mirar. Sintió que el temblor en su mano, largo tiempo inactivo, comenzaba a actuar cuando el médico le realizaba las pruebas, le tocaba la piel y lo hacía inclinarse, alargando el tiempo y tocándolo más íntimamente que cualquier médico. Y mientras lo hacía, vio, por el rabillo del ojo, que Lord Magnussen se frotaba el muslo, la entrepierna y lo miraba con precisión. Pensó que se desmayaría de terror. Entonces se acabó. El médico le pidió que se vistiera. Con las piernas temblorosas, caminó hasta la cama donde habían tirado su ropa y allí, junto al maletín del médico, notó el móvil del hombre. El médico estaba tomando notas finales en su tableta. 

-Señor -dijo John, y miró por encima del hombro a Lord Magnussen-, ¿puedo vestirme en el baño? 

Sabía que a lord Magnussen le gustaban las cosas limpias. Lord Magnussen agitó los dedos con desinteresado permiso. El médico comenzó a transmitir los resultados al anfitrión. Con el corazón palpitante, John recogió su ropa y metió el móvil entre el bulto. Caminó despacio, desesperado por no llamar la atención, con paso firme, directamente hacia la puerta del retrete. La cerró detrás de él con un suave clic. En el momento en que estuvo solo, buscó el móvil y casi lloró cuando descubrió que la pantalla estaba desbloqueada. Frenético, pulsó la aplicación del teléfono, pero luego se quedó paralizado. No conocía el número del Sr. Holmes. No de memoria. Siempre acababa de seleccionar su nombre de su libreta de direcciones, uno de los pocos que había recopilado. Pensó, ¿tal vez debería llamar a la policía? Pero la policía sería como el médico, ¡como Ward Patrol! No protegían a los protegidos, no a los protegidos como él. No le creerían en absoluto si dijera que lo habían secuestrado. ¡Lord Magnussen tenía el papeleo y todo! ¡Qué iba a hacer! Entonces recordó: el sitio web. El sitio web del Sr. Holmes. La ciencia de la deducción, ¡la recordaba! Rápidamente, abrió un navegador de Internet y con dedos temblorosos intentó escribir: el siense… No. los cielos… ¡No! la ciencia de de… duc… sh… ción! ¡Allí estaba! Hizo tapping y movió su dedo frenéticamente por la pantalla hasta que lo vio: Contácteme con un caso interesante. Hizo clic en eso también y esperó con creciente frustración a que se cargara la página. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, escuchó al médico decir: "¿Has visto mi… ? " Había un cuadro de comentarios donde los clientes del Sr. Holmes podían dejar un mensaje. 

-¡Ese pequeño chivato! ¡No hubo tiempo, no hubo tiempo! ¡Qué podía decir! Pasos corriendo hacia él. Dos hombres en la puerta.

Tenía los dedos acalambrados y la visión borrosa. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Lo encontraron todavía desnudo, acurrucado de rodillas en la esquina, tratando de escribir. Con un grito de rabia, el médico le arrebató el móvil y Lord Magnussen lo arrastró fuera del baño. 

***

Fue alimentado, pero le dolía la mandíbula y la nariz estaba hinchada, por lo que le dolía comer. Lo regaron, pero no regularmente, y sus labios estaban agrietados y la garganta seca por la sed. Lo obligaron a bañarse, pero no solo: el coronel montaba guardia al otro lado del cristal empañado. Luego se vistió de nuevo con ropa blanca limpia (los que estaban ensangrentados fueron llevados para lavarlos) y regresó al dormitorio y fue encerrado adentro, esperando el anochecer cuando su anfitrión regresara. 

-Quítate la camisa.

John se paró al otro lado de la habitación y se negó a mover un músculo. 

-No me desafíes, Tiro. Quítate la camisa y acuéstate en la cama. 

-No respondo a ese nombre, dijo John. No es mio.

Era martes por la noche. No había estado fuera de casa ni una semana, pero Baker Street ya se sentía como un sueño. Tenía poco a lo que aferrarse para convencerse de que había sido real. Todo lo que le quedaba era un nombre. Y él no se rendiría. Lord Magnussen estaba disgustado.

-Te llamas Tiro y eres mío. Quítate la ropa o te la arrancaré del cuerpo. 

-Eso es ilegal, señor, dijo John tranquilamente. 

-No en mi casa.

-¿Estamos tan por encima de Londres aquí que la ley ya no se aplica?

-Tiro -dijo lord Magnussen con aspereza- No me des descaro, o te haré desear no tener uno.

-Solo tengo curiosidad, señor, me gusta aprender. Señor, ¿qué significa la emancipación? 

Un destello de ira atravesó el rostro de Lord Magnussen, animó sus ojos y curvó sus labios. Para ser un hombre tan odioso, John nunca antes había visto de él un odio tan desnudo. Un escalofrío de terror lo recorrió, pero era como electricidad, y estaba tarareando y vivo.   
-¿Significa darse cuenta de que los pupilos no son perros y no deben mantenerse con correas o encerrados en jaulas? ¿O significa amarrarlos a una cama e intentarlo, porque eres el perro, estás en celo y no puedes controlarte?

El rostro de Lord Magnussen se había vuelto de un púrpura oscuro. 

-Creo que debe ser el segundo, porque eres el Señor de la Emancipación, y solo te he conocido por ser el perro. 

-¡Coronel!   
Como antes, el coronel estuvo en la habitación en un instante.   
-Castiga al pequeño cabrón". 

John observó cómo los músculos del coronel se apretaban en el hombro y sus manos se cerraban en puños mientras avanzaba. Era un hombre corpulento, tan alto como el señor Holmes pero más grueso, tan moreno como los rasgos del señor Holmes pero sin la luz que brillaba desde dentro. Había estado allí, una vez. John lo sabía porque lo había visto. Pero se lo había quitado a golpes hacía mucho tiempo. Se agachó, evitando el primer golpe en la cabeza, y cuando el segundo se precipitó hacia él, gritó, metió la barbilla y le dio al coronel la frente. Por un momento, el mundo se oscureció y, cuando se orientó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, mitad de rodillas, mitad de cadera, apoyándose en las manos. Le dolía la frente por el golpe, pero era el coronel el que gritaba. El señor Holmes tenía razón. Su frente era de huesos fuertes. Y con eso, acababa de romperle la mano a un hombre. 

***

La noche en que le presentaron por primera vez a Lord Magnussen, John había aprendido una verdad importante sobre el hombre. Le gustaba cuando sus protectores tenían miedo. Limpio, intacto y asustado. Pero en ese entonces, John no había entendido lo que quería decir. No como lo hizo ahora. Un protegido temeroso era sumiso y podía ser controlado. Ahí fue donde Lord Magnussen encontró su poder. Y una población llena de temibles protegidos lo convirtió en el hombre más poderoso del país. John todavía tenía miedo. Pero si fingía ser valiente, si simplemente actuaba sin miedo, Lord Magnussen no tenía ningún interés en él. Quería un protegido sumiso y temeroso. Entonces John se negó a ser cualquiera de esas cosas. El miércoles por la noche, Lord Magnussen regresó, y aunque estaba aún más magullado y roto que la noche anterior, John continuó desafiándolo. Esta vez, cuando le dijeron que se desnudara y se tumbara en la cama, se colgó de la ventana y dijo:

-Llámame John. 

-Estás caminando sobre terreno peligroso, Tiro. Tu tiempo aquí está llegando a su fin, pero si no me obedeces ahora, haré que te golpeen, haré que te mueras de hambre, yo… 

-El señor Holmes siempre me llamaba John. El Sr. Holmes nunca me pegó. El señor Holmes compartió su mesa conmigo. El Sr. Holmes me enseñó las constelaciones y los sistemas del cuerpo y me dijo que estaba hecho de los mismos átomos que las estrellas. El Sr. Holmes…

-Ya basta de su señor Holmes. 

-El señor Holmes me dio un reloj, un globo terráqueo y una casa. El señor Holmes conocía mi cumpleaños. El señor Holmes tocaba el violín...   
Obtuvo más de lo mismo, pero de un coronel cuyo corazón no estaba en los latidos. O tal vez era solo que su mano dominante estaba enyesada. John soportó. Sabía cosas peores. Y en última instancia, esta fue su elección. Entre ser golpeado por un hombre que estaba tan enjaulado como él y someterse a un monstruo, elegiría la golpiza cada vez, y con orgullo. En cierto modo, se sintió como una victoria. 

***

El jueves por la noche regresó Lord Magnussen. John se preparó para más moretones y más sangre. Había pasado sus únicas horas practicando los movimientos de boxeo del Sr. Holmes, así que tal vez esta noche le daría algunos golpes y causaría algunos moretones. Sabía que no podía ganar, no contra un hombre como el Coronel, que realmente había sido el mejor luchador de los juegos. Así que sí, esperaba la derrota por completo. Simplemente no de la forma en que finalmente llegó. 

-Tiro, me gustaría que conocieras a alguien. 

John se volvió y, a través de la puerta abierta, vio a Lord Magnussen escoltando de la mano a una joven. Doce, tal vez trece años, una criatura menuda con el pelo largo y lacio castaño que le caía sobre los hombros y le cubría los senos, si era que había tenido la edad suficiente para tener alguno. Como John, vestía completamente de blanco. Parecía perdida y aterrorizada. 

-Esta es Cici. 

No. No podía hacer esto. Fue injusto, estuvo mal. Como si el miedo de la niña fuera el de John, sintió que comenzaba a temblar, su corazón estallar.   
-Ella es virgen. Sin tocar. Sabes cómo me gustan. Sabes que me gusta ser el primero.

La niña no sabía dónde mirar y cerró los ojos, como si pudiera esconderse. 

-Esta noche, si continúas negándome, ella será mi premio. 

Magnussen le acarició la coronilla. 

-Tiro. Yo no ruego. Yo nunca he rogado. Tampoco me obligo. Pero me he cansado de mi paciencia y no se me negará una noche más. ¿Lo entiendes?

-La boca de John se secó, pero sus ojos se humedecieron. 

-No la toques, susurró. 

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso, Tiro, muchacho? No te escuché del todo. 

-Déjala ir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Que me darás?

John supo entonces que el juego había terminado. No podía dejar que le hiciera eso a ella, ni a nadie, y Magnussen lo sabía. Así que lo habían atrapado, como un zorro en una trampa, y no había nada que pudiera hacer, no quedaba más batalla por librar. Había perdido la guerra y se había convertido en su botín. Y por su propia palabra.  
-Yo, dijo. 

-Dilo otra vez.

John se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que casi se hizo sangre. Pero el dolor lo calmó lo suficiente como para no llorar y, aunque le temblaba la voz, dijo: 

-Déjala en paz. Por favor. Toma… Tómame. 

-Agarrando el hombro de la chica, Lord Magnussen avanzó hacia él, con los ojos oscuros y la boca húmeda. 

-Si te resistes, si te quejas, si me disgustas de todos modos…" 

—No lo haré, señor, no lo haré.

-… La llevaré de todos modos. Y te ataré a una silla y te haré mirar. 

-Yo… 

Sintió que se iba a desmayar. Toda la sangre salía de su cabeza y se acumulaba en su pecho. Era como si su corazón se estuviera ahogando, jadeando por subir a la superficie de un mar tormentoso y jadear por aire. Pero lo estaban hundiendo. No podía mirar a la niña, que estaba llorando. Miró a Lord Magnussen a los ojos.   
-No pelearé, dijo sin aliento.   
Lord Magnussen hizo girar a la niña y la envió de regreso a la puerta, donde el coronel la esperaba para llevársela. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella, el coronel le dio a John una última mirada. Era el mismo que John le había dado días antes, uno de lástima por un compañero de prisión, pero frío y resignado por un destino que compartían.   
***

Parecía que la mañana nunca llegaría. Como si el amanecer fuera algo de ayer, ahora extinto, y John nunca volvería a ver el mundo a la luz. Pero más allá de las enormes ventanas, fríos rayos grises atravesaban la pared de nubes en el horizonte, allí donde el Támesis fluía hacia el mar, y cortaban entre los párpados entreabiertos de John, quemando el azul de sus iris como apagando su color. El mundo permaneció gris. Detrás de él, movimiento. Él mismo estaba acurrucado en el borde del colchón, con las rodillas colgando y una muñeca magullada colgando. No podría alejarse más si lo intentara, no sin caerse de la cama. Temía que se acercaran más, pero no tenía más fuerzas para prepararse para ello. Una mano grande en su hombro dolorido, los dedos apretándolo como masilla. Y una lengua pútrida y caliente lamiendo desde la mandíbula hasta la sien. Aun así, no se movió. No pasó nada más. Lord Magnussen rodó en la dirección opuesta. El colchón se tensó, luego se relajó mientras se levantaba y John lo escuchó vestirse. Una cremallera, una hebilla, una tela que se encoge de hombros, el clip de los zapatos. 

-Vístete rápido, dijo el hombre. Te vas en veinte minutos. 

Él estaba solo. Lentamente, moviendo sus músculos doloridos con gran cuidado, John apartó las sábanas y miró su cuerpo desnudo, marcado por arriba y por abajo con un púrpura intenso y un rojo furioso. Cuando abrió los muslos, pudo ver la leve huella de una mano entre la piel escarlata e irritada. Casi había olvidado lo malo que podía ser. Algo dentro de su divertida cabecita había silenciado esos recuerdos, una promesa de que nunca más volvería a suceder. Y aquí estaba él. Una víctima de esa mentira. Se tapó los labios magullados con una mano y apretó los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no dejar escapar los sollozos histéricos.  
Sr. Holmes… prometiste… Dijiste que estaba a salvo…  
Se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas y, apretando los dientes contra un profundo dolor interior, se dirigió al baño donde encontró ropa doblada. No blanco. Pantalón marrón, jersey azul y chaqueta gris. Encima de todo, identificando brazaletes. ¿A dónde iba? Se duchó y bebió el agua del pico. Se secó y se vistió, y cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación, el coronel lo estaba esperando. 

-Los zapatos están junto a la puerta.

Eran mocasines, como los que había usado en la perrera. Se los puso. 

-¿Dónde-?

-Soy tu acompañante. Quédate cerca.

Caminaron juntos hasta el ascensor, pasando junto a los otros protegidos de blanco, incluida la niña, que estaba sentada en el sofá junto a otra sala de mujeres, mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos y asustados. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, John dijo: 

-No voy a volver, ¿verdad?

-No.  
-¿La perrera?' El coronel no respondió.   
-¿Un nuevo anfitrión?

Una vez más, se encontró con el silencio. Solo podría significar una cosa. Lord Magnussen le había quitado lo que quería, sólo una vez, y ahora… era desechable. No deseado. Despuesto. Solo había un lugar para un protegido como él: Almacenamiento. Una oleada de pánico se despertó en él. Al momento siguiente, se volvió hacia el coronel, suplicándole. 

-Tienes que hacer algo para salvar a esa niña. No puedes dejar que se la lleve. No puedes dejar que la toque. Por favor. Por favor, tienes que intentarlo. Él la tomará y la arruinará, y ¿qué esperanza tendrá ella entonces? ¡Por favor! ¡No dejes que se vuelva como nosotros!

El brazo del coronel salió disparado a la velocidad del rayo, y golpeó a John contra el costado del ascensor con su mano sin yeso, inmovilizándolo en el pecho. 

-Nosotros no, escupió. No soy un jovencito sin piedras, ¿me entiendes? Soy libre. 

De repente, soltó a John, pero se volvió hacia el frente de nuevo, como un soldado en posición de firmes. John puso una mano sobre su pecho, tratando de respirar. El ascensor casi había alcanzado su destino de subnivel. 

-Pero estás aquí, dijo. Trabajas para él. Coronel, ¿no lo ves? Estás tan atrapado como siempre.   
Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo. El coronel agarró a John del brazo con un apretón vengativo, parecido a un vicio, y lo llevó hacia adelante, a otro garaje y hacia otro coche negro. Empujó a John al asiento trasero donde Lord Magnussen lo esperaba. 

-Una despedida, dijo Lord Magnussen, frotando el muslo de John mientras el coronel se sentaba en el asiento del conductor y arrancaba el coche.

John trató de alejarse, pero Lord Magnussen le rodeó el hombro con un brazo y lo acercó más, con una mano todavía en el muslo.

-Te echaré de menos, en cierto modo. Es decir, echaré de menos esto. Eras único en tu clase, Tiny. Tiro. 

John estaba demasiado ahogado para pronunciar su verdadero nombre en corrección. Pertenecía a una época mejor, a un lugar mejor. Pertenecía a un hombre mejor. 

—Vaya de camino, coronel. Y mantén tus ojos en la carretera. 

Cuando empezaron a rodar, Lord Magnussen tomó la mano de John y la colocó en su entrepierna. -Una vez más con sentimiento.

John apartó su mano, pero fue en vano. De repente, Lord Magnussen tenía una mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello y estaba arrastrando la cabeza hacia abajo, arrastrando la cremallera hacia abajo. John luchó, se retorció, mantuvo sus labios sellados, incluso cuando Lord Magnussen estaba expuesto. El coche salió a las concurridas calles y entró en pleno día. Pero detrás de las ventanas oscuras, el mundo estaba ciego ante la difícil situación de John. Dedos apretados le pellizcaron la nariz, cortándole el aire. Una mano enorme lo sujetó. Se sintió como si estuviera bajo el agua, ahogándose, ahogándose. Esperaba desmayarse, tal vez morir. Cuando pensaba que no podía sufrir más degradación, cuando se creía despojado de toda dignidad y valor, siempre había otro insulto. Estaba débil. El mundo era fuerte. Jadeó y se rindió, porque ¿qué más podía hacer? Había perdido la pelea hacía mucho tiempo. 

***

El coche redujo la velocidad frente a la estación de King's Cross y se detuvo junto a la acera. Lord Magnussen terminó de limpiarse las manos con una toallita húmeda con aroma a limón y la arrojó al suelo de su prístina cabina interior. John solo tenía la manga de su chaqueta para limpiarse la boca.

-Prepárelo, dijo Lord Magnussen con un suspiro cansino. 

No miró a John. En cambio, miró desinteresadamente por la ventana. El coronel aparcó el coche y dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta del lado de John y se subió. Llevaba un collar. No el del catálogo. Esto no fue diseñado para guardias en absoluto, sino para perros: una correa de cuero marrón con una hebilla, sujeta a una correa delgada. John se quedó quieto mientras el coronel se lo ajustaba al cuello. 

-¿Tiene los papeles de viaje? - preguntó lord Magnussen, todavía sin mirar. Estaba examinando sus uñas. 

-Sí señor. Y sus papeles de comisión. 

-Muy bien. Informe mañana.  
El coronel agarró la correa con la mano buena y arrastró a John hasta la acera, pero lo mantuvo cerca y la correa se aflojó para que nadie pudiera ver. La puerta se cerró. Un conductor nuevo, que evidentemente había estado esperando a que llegara el automóvil, tomó el asiento del conductor y, así, Lord Magnussen se había ido. 

-Dicen que eres un corredor, le dijo el coronel. No esta vez. Le mostró a John un bastón plegable que colgaba del interior de su abrigo. Ahora, caminamos. Esto no sale mal. Cuando estamos en el tren, te sientas cerca de mí. No hablas con nadie, ni siquiera miras a nadie. ¿Entendido? Mira. -Se acercó, tan cerca que John no podía mirar hacia arriba, incluso si hubiera tenido la fuerza para hacerlo- ¿Todo esto? ¿Tu vida miserable? Está casi terminado. Consuélate con eso, al menos. Todo terminará pronto.

Caminaron hacia la estación, viejos ladrillos amarillos y altísimas ventanas arqueadas. John estaba entumecido, vacío. No sintió el pavimento bajo sus pies, ni el cuero alrededor de su cuello. Pensó en Harry. Al menos ella estaba a salvo. Al menos ella estaba feliz. Ella nunca sabría qué había sido de él, nadie lo sabría, pero en general, tal vez no importaría. Vivió una buena vida, con un buen anfitrión. Ella se había librado de los horrores de una vida despreciada, una vida no amada. Esperaba que ella no pensara mal de él y se fuera sin decirle adiós. Esperaba que el señor Holmes todavía la visitara.  
Sr. Holmes… Sr. Holmes. ¿Por qué no me encontraste? Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa. Dijiste que eras mi amigo, pero… ¿No me amaste después de todo?   
No había dudado de su señor Holmes, ni una sola vez. No hasta este mismo momento, cuando él y el coronel entraron en la estación, y el estruendo de voces se convirtió en papilla dentro de ese enorme hueco. Se dio cuenta de que, mientras languidecía en la antigua sala de operaciones y temía el regreso del señor Wilkes, y mientras sufría bajo el poder arrebatador de Lord Magnussen, todavía había creído que el señor Holmes vendría. Sr. Holmes… su amigo… Pero la devastadora verdad era que estaba solo. Como antes, estaba solo. Se detuvieron en el puesto de control. El coronel presentó sus papeles de viaje. Renunció a sus brazaletes de vidrio flexible negros por unos blancos. Autorizados para viajar, se les permitió la entrada. Sujetando su brazo, dejando que la correa colgara floja alrededor del cuello de John, el coronel lo acompañó hasta los mostradores de boletos, los bancos de espera y los mostradores de café. Lo hizo marchar hasta que llegaron a las escaleras mecánicas, y abajo, a los andenes donde la gente se reunía, esperando sus trenes, y las vías debajo incluso de eso. Quizás todavía quedaba esperanza. Quizás, a medida que el tren se acercaba, avanzando, miles de toneladas sobre ruedas de acero, pudiera dar un paso hacia la vía… y cae…  
Sonó el móvil del coronel. Sacó a John de la escalera mecánica, permitiendo que el tráfico pasara sin obstáculos, y buscó su teléfono en su bolsillo con su mano envuelta torpemente. El otro todavía agarraba a John por el bíceps. Pero cuando el estruendo de la emisora lo distraía demasiado, soltó el brazo de John para tapar un oído. La correa estaba atada a su muñeca.

John no pudo escuchar la conversación que siguió y no le importó. Se volvió para mirar las plataformas y las vías, y los cuerpos pululando como escarabajos, todos ellos con lugares adonde ir y cosas que hacer y familias y amigos que los extrañarían por el poco tiempo que estuvieran fuera. Se acercaba un tren. Demasiado tarde. No tendría oportunidad de caerse cuando entrara a la estación y cubriera las vías. Observó cómo se acercaba, imaginando, no obstante, lo rápido que sería. Quizás ni siquiera dolería.

Y entonces… lo vio. Un truco de la vista, pensó primero, o un vano deseo hecho visible. Pero no. No es un truco. No es una esperanza. Un abrigo negro ondeando, empujando frenéticamente a través de la multitud, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro como si buscara algo… o alguien. Corriendo por la plataforma, alejándose cada vez más. John lo conocía, la silueta afilada, el paso frenético, el cabello salvaje, pero estaba desapareciendo, cada vez más lejos.

Lejos.

Vio algo, y rápidamente, o todo se perdería. John se volvió para mirar al coronel, para ver si estaba siendo observado. El coronel lo vio mirar, vio el brillo en sus ojos, y los suyos se ensancharon con la amenaza de comportarse. John no hizo caso de la advertencia. Se arrojó a la barandilla que daba a la plataforma. La correa se tensó y el cuero tiró de su garganta. Pero antes de que pudieran apartarlo, antes de que pudieran detenerlo, se llenó los pulmones, se inclinó mucho sobre la barandilla y gritó tan fuerte que las palomas alzaron el vuelo y el estruendo de voces en toda la estación se redujo a un silencio: 

"¡SHERLOCK!"


	28. Estación de King's Cross

Había una entrada trasera, a través del piso de la Sra. Hudson. La salida era obligatoria por ley en caso de incendio y conducía a un callejón detrás de la hilera de pisos. Apenas un callejón. Era un punto de acceso para mantenimiento y reparación, no peatones. Pero fue así como Sally Donovan se deslizó inadvertida en el 221 de Baker Street. No había CCTV en los callejones traseros, y no serviría de nada levantar sospechas si alguien extraño estuviera monitoreando las idas y venidas del hermano pequeño de Mycroft Holmes. 

-Me han atado las Manos, dijo Donovan, aceptando la taza de té preparada de su antiguo rival. -Oficialmente. Supongo que puedo decir que me ascendieron. 

-Excelente, dijo Sherlock, forzando una sonrisa.  
No se veía bien, pero Donovan no podía culparlo. Sin duda, apenas había dormido. Pero estaba inquieto, si su pie rebotando era algo por lo que pasar. Era un milagro que no se hubiera derramado el té por todos los pantalones, que, notó, no se había quitado desde ayer. Ahora era lunes y se había reportado enferma en el Yard. En cambio, se había pasado el día informando, a través de canales discretos, todo lo que sabía sobre el secuestro de John y su captor. Por primera vez desde su incorporación como Highwayman, alguien había venido a verla, alguien de carne y hueso, y se le había otorgado permiso para hablar con Sherlock y asegurarle que se estaba formando un plan y que la ejecución sería rápido. 

-Ha habido un desarrollo, dijo. -Estamos monitoreando el estado de John. Aparentemente, en algún momento de esta tarde, tuvo su evaluación médica, la obligatoria para todas los protegidos recién adquiridos. Sus resultados fueron positivos para el trastorno, un incurable de clase A, y ha sido autorizado para almacenamiento. 

-¡Trastorno!, gritó Sherlock enojado. 

-Es una tontería, ambos lo sabemos, dijo Donovan, aunque simpatizaba con el disgusto de Sherlock. Pero también sabíamos que esto estaba en el plan todo el tiempo, ¿no es así? Un anfitrión no puede simplemente aburrirse o enfadarse con un pupilo y solicitar la transferencia a Almacenamiento. Ningún anfitrión tiene ese tipo de poder. Por un lado, tiene que haber una causa justa. Así que Magnussen necesitaba tener una razón, y parece que se confabuló con un médico para hacerlo. Como hizo con Janine. Pero seamos honestos, estas son buenas noticias.   
Significa que John tiene un temporizador, y podemos interceptarlo en el tren.

Sherlock asintió, como para tranquilizarse, pero parecía un poco apaciguado. -¿Que tan pronto?- Janine dijo que las niñas, incluida ella misma, siempre eran despedidas los viernes. Partieron de King's Cross. Estamos trabajando con esa inteligencia.   
Pero Sherlock estaba negando con la cabeza rotundamente. 

-No. No, no lo suficientemente bueno, no. Faltan cinco días. 

-Cuatro. Hoy se acabó. Y la historia de Janine sucedió hace más de una década. ¡Una década! ¡Salida! ¿Crees que nada ha cambiado en todo ese tiempo? ¿Crees que Magnussen es tan predecible? 

-Yo también tenía mis dudas, pero no soy los Cerebros. Saben más que yo. Solo te estoy comunicando el plan. El viernes.

-Cuatro días, cinco días, por mucho que sea, ¿qué le sucede a John mientras tanto, entonces? ¿Magnussen simplemente lo dejará en paz? ¿O lo desnudará y lo atará a una cama y…? Sherlock se tapó la boca con un puño, luciendo como si fuera a enfermarse. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era tranquila, ahogada. Le prometí. Que estaba a salvo, que nunca volvería a ser herido, le prometí. Y ahora… 

Al verlo así, en un estado tal que nunca se había imaginado, sus propios ojos ardieron y se nublaron. Los recuerdos de sus largas y dolorosas conversaciones con Janine resurgieron: noches interminables abrazándola mientras sollozaba su confesión, incontables días asegurándola de que todo había terminado y que no había sido su culpa, incontables horas investigando cómo ayudarla a sanar. Y con el tiempo, lo hizo. Sin embargo, era imposible comunicarle eso a Sherlock. No ahora. Aun así, trató de ayudar a modo de distracción.   
-Viernes significa que tenemos cuatro días más para elaborar estrategias, para hacer un plan hermético. Todo estará bien, Sherlock. Esto es lo que hacen los Cerebros.  
Estaba poco consolado. Ya hicieron un intento por salvar a John. Y fallaron.

Ella suspiró, arrepentida.

De repente, Sherlock se puso de pie. -Gracias a Dios que esta vez me tienes.

-Ahora espere un momento, Holmes -dijo, levantándose para unirse a él. Se me permite mantenerte informado, ya que los altos mandos han determinado que eres amigable con nuestra causa, pero no eres un operativo".

-No es un salteador de caminos, quieres decir. No uno instalado, al menos. Pero aclaremos una cosa. John es mi causa. Lucharé por él hasta el amargo y sangriento final. Si esto no funciona, lo descartarás como un intento fallido más. Si nos atrapan, me atrapan a mí, y el resto de ustedes se desvanecen en el fondo como si nunca les importara un comino. 

Al ver su ofensa, hizo un gesto con la mano desdeñosamente y continuó: 

-Lo entiendo. No puede arriesgarse a la exposición. Créeme, ya he sufrido el sermón. John es solo un peón en el tablero, y si necesitas sacrificarlo para ganar el juego, eso es exactamente lo que harás.

-No lo hemos dado por perdido, dijo. 

-No lo haremos.

-Entonces, pongámonos a trabajar. Desde que comenzamos esta tediosa conversación, se me han ocurrido seis ideas estratégicas para la interceptación. Siete. ¿Cuántos tienes?

Continuaron hablando. O mejor dicho, Sherlock lo hizo. Su mente era una maravilla, ella no podía negarlo, y habló tan rápido que la propia Donovan se quedó sin aliento. Le hizo prometer que compartiría todo lo que estaba diciendo con su gente, le hizo prometer nada menos que cinco veces, le hizo repetirlo todo. Por fin, ambas partes exhaustas, anunció que había sobrepasado su tiempo allí y necesitaba regresar. Él asintió secamente.

Así que Sally Donovan se fue, escabulléndose por donde había venido, y Sherlock se sentó aturdido en su silla, frente a la de John. Lo que no daría por ver a John sentado allí de nuevo, escucharlo hacer preguntas y ver sus ojos iluminarse con nuevos conocimientos. Ansiaba prepararle el té a John, preguntarle sobre el último libro que estaba leyendo, sugerirle un juego de borradores, reírse de, bueno, cualquier cosa. Nada en absoluto.

Se sentó durante horas. Finalmente, sacó su teléfono, desplazándose sin propósito para ocupar sus manos mientras su mente estaba en sus propios asuntos. Debe haber sido la memoria muscular lo que lo llevó allí, al sitio web que había estado descuidando durante días. Había docenas de mensajes nuevos y no leídos. Sin pensar, hizo clic, se desplazó, hojeó. Pero sus manos y su cerebro volvieron a alinearse cuando llegó al final, el mensaje más nuevo. Dos palabras. Ni siquiera dos completos, de Anon. Ayudame 

***

En primer lugar, solo era cuestión de exponer la dirección IP del remitente anónimo, que era bastante simple, y con un software básico, Sherlock pudo limitar la ubicación a todo Londres. No es muy útil. Pero estaba convencido de que el mensaje de alguna manera había venido de John. Quizás no era muy lógico. Cualquiera podría haber comenzado un mensaje y accidentalmente presionar enviar. Pero entonces, ¿dejarlo sin terminar? Razonó que el mensaje había sido enviado apresuradamente. ¿Por qué apresurarse? Un límite de tiempo, una necesidad de apresurarse, porque… porque el escritor tenía miedo de ser atrapado. Entonces. No se le permitió al escritor del mensaje estar en una computadora. O en un teléfono. Pero se las había arreglado para hacerse con uno. No es el suyo, claramente. Y… si el escritor hubiera estado actuando apresuradamente, entonces habría habido poca consideración para poner en mayúscula la primera palabra, no a menos que se autocorregiera de esa manera, en cuyo caso… el teléfono era un candidato más probable. Y… el escritor podría haber proporcionado información más útil, como una dirección, a menos que no supiera dónde estaba, o el pánico lo dejó sin hacer nada más que pedir ayuda. Y… era alguien en problemas quien se había acercado a Sherlock, y no a la policía. Eso significó algo. Significaba que, si el mensaje realmente se envió desde un teléfono (y Sherlock creía que tenía razón en esa deducción), entonces la opción de tomar la ruta engorrosa y encontrar su sitio web en lugar de llamarlo a él o a la policía fue porque había desconfianza en la policía, y sin acceso al número de Sherlock. Este era John. Este tenía que ser John. Estaba llorando pidiendo ayuda y Sherlock no tenía forma de responder. Estaba ahí fuera, vivo, sufriendo, y Sherlock no podía hacer nada para salvarlo. Le envió a Donovan la dirección IP. El acceso de ella era evidentemente más útil que el suyo, teniendo acceso no solo a los recursos policiales sino también a los Cerebros. Ella respondió en menos de una hora. El mensaje había sido enviado desde un móvil, como sospechaba, perteneciente a un tal Karl August, médico.

-Supongo que fue él quien marcó el paquete para su eliminación, dijo Donovan. Su voz llegaba débilmente a través del teléfono y estaba hablando en código.   
-Eso se ajusta a la línea de tiempo, respondió Sherlock. El aviso se entregó el lunes por la tarde, cuando cambiaron los registros. ¿Tiene una dirección para él? 

Hubo una larga pausa. -No. Y no vayas a buscar.

Respiró hondo para replicar. Si August había estado con John, entonces sabía dónde vivía Magnussen, ¡y solo era cuestión de exprimirle la información! Pero ella lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera despotricar. 

-Comprometerás la operación. No les avisamos, o podrían mover el paquete antes de que estemos listos. Sigue el plan. Solo era martes. 

***

Había comenzado a llamar a la operación All Hands on Deck. Era exactamente en lo que insistía: Manos. 

-Tres ubicaciones, dijo Sherlock. "King's Cross, Paddington, Victoria. Quiero Manos en cada uno, no menos de una docena, y Ojos, no menos de veinte pares, y ¿por qué no estamos involucrando a los Pies? 

-No podemos tener toda la red en las estaciones de tren, se quejó Donovan.   
Estaban parados en la esquina de una calle, compartiendo patatas fritas calientes de un embudo de periódico. Ella estaba de servicio, técnicamente, y él se dirigía a King's Cross, recién llegado de Paddington.   
-He trazado ubicaciones estratégicas para cada miembro y quiero que difunda la imagen de John, teniendo en cuenta que pueden tenerlo disfrazado. Sombrero, anteojos, tal vez ropa de gran tamaño, pero es poco probable que cambien su altura. Tiene un metro sesenta y cinco, aplanó la mano y la sostuvo hasta justo debajo de la barbilla y es pequeño, lo has visto…

-Ya hemos enviado una bengala, dijo. 

-Los agentes deberán integrarse, por supuesto. Pero debe haber una señal si alguien lo ve, una forma de marcarlo y seguirlo para que podamos interceptarlo antes de que se suba al tren. 

-Los Cerebros han estado ideando estrategias en ese punto. Donovan hizo estallar un chip. Masticando un lado de su boca, habló por el otro. Los auriculares para tantos agentes no son prácticos, no somos agentes secretos. Quiero decir, lo somos, pero… ya sabes. No somos la CIA. Así que están tratando de encontrar algo eficaz, práctico, pero subrepticio. 

-Simple, dijo Sherlock.

Se ajustó la gorra de béisbol en la cabeza. Durante todas las horas que pasó en las estaciones de tren, explorando y escaneando, no estaría bien parecerse a Sherlock Holmes. 

-Móviles. Todo el mundo los usa, no hay nada sospechoso en ello. Lo ves, levantas el teléfono para tomar una foto con el flash. Otras Manos, otros Ojos, sabrán buscarlo, verán al operativo y la dirección en la que está mirando, y será como una flecha apuntando al objetivo. Nadie más se inmutará.  
-Ese… podría funcionar.

-Por supuesto que podría. Va a funcionar.

-¿Dónde estarás?

-Cruz del rey. Si su inteligencia es precisa, ese es el lugar más probable al que lo llevarán. Te quiero en Paddington, ya que parece la siguiente ubicación más probable. Si lo llevan a Victoria, bueno. Suspiró. 

-Uno de los Manos tendrá que abordar el tren y enviar una bengala para hacernos saber cuál. 

-Esto funcionará, Holmes. 

Sí. Había pensado en todo. Mientras todos estuvieran en su lugar, mientras cada engranaje de la rueda girara correctamente, encontrarían a John. Los Brains estaban seguros en un noventa por ciento (según sus propias palabras) de que la transferencia a Storage se llevaría a cabo el viernes. Pero en caso de que estuvieran equivocados, si había una probabilidad del uno por ciento de que estuvieran equivocados y John fuera trasladado antes, Sherlock estaría allí. Por eso regresaba a King's Cross. El miércoles terminó tranquilo como un atardecer. 

***

La señora Hudson no dormía, eso estaba claro. Su preocupación la mantuvo despierta y le quitó el apetito, y fue solo por insistencia de Sherlock que comió algo. Estaba cansado de asegurarle que todo saldría bien. Quería creerlo y seguía diciéndose lo mismo. Pero esta semana se había sentido como un año, un año entero de angustia y miedo. Quería que terminara. Quería a John en casa. Le resultaba cada vez más difícil desanimar a Harry. Ella siguió llamando. Siguió mintiendo. A estas alturas, estaba seguro de que sospechaba que algo andaba mal. Ella no era tonta. Ella se preocupaba por John. Sherlock no podía soportar decirle que lo había perdido. Lestrade llamó. También había estado intentando localizar a John. Mike había estado preguntando por él, pero no contestaba su teléfono. Sherlock quería contarle todo. No pudo. Había demasiado en juego, y Donovan, cada vez que se separaban, le recordaba que cualquier palabra dirigida a cualquiera, incluso a los amigos o familiares más dignos de confianza, podía comprometer a toda la organización, y mucho menos a la operación. No comprometería a John. Así que también le mintió a Lestrade. Molly envió un mensaje de texto. ¿Les gustaría venir? ¿Cenar? ¿Ver a la bebé? Él la desanimó. En otra ocasión, prometió. Pronto. Fantaseaba con formas de matar a Sebastian Wilkes. No pudo evitarlo. Y quería llamar a Mycroft. Su pulgar se posó sobre el nombre de su hermano en su teléfono varias veces, pero cada vez se detuvo para no presionar el botón. Él tuvo su batalla y Mycroft tuvo la guerra. Como una rama flotando en un río inmóvil, el tiempo pasaba a un ritmo agonizante. El jueves parecía que nunca terminaría. 

***

Era viernes. La estación de King's Cross estaba realmente llena de actividad, una verdadera colmena de viajeros, turistas y fines de semana, corriendo como drones o parados exasperantemente quietos y en el camino. La estación se llenó de un zumbido cacofónico. Las bolsas rodaban, los teléfonos tintineaban, la gente se reía, las máquinas zumbaban y, por megafonía, se anunciaban las llegadas y salidas de trenes con una voz resonante que sonaba como una mujer hablando dentro de una lata. Los horarios parpadearon en lo alto, se formaron largas colas en las líneas de boletos, y en medio de todo el caos estaba Sherlock. Estaba de pie como con una flecha amartillada y el arco tensado, tenso y alerta. Sus ojos se lanzaron en busca de su presa. Sabía dónde estaba cada una de las Manos, cada uno de los Ojos. Estaban fuera de la estación, vigilando los coches y los peatones y marcando las entradas. Estaban debajo de la estación, divisando los torniquetes. Estaban en los andenes, como si esperaran la llegada de un tren. Él vio. Él esperó. Desde antes de las seis de la mañana había estado allí. Tenía su teléfono en la mano, en caso de que Donovan lo contactara desde Paddington o anunciara que había caído en Victoria. Pero hasta ahora nada. Son las ocho y nada. Nueve en punto y nada. Diez en punto y… Por el rabillo del ojo, captó un destello de luz. Su cabeza dio vueltas y esperó un segundo. Nada. Tres minutos después, en la otra dirección, otro destello. Su cabeza se partió. Entonces ahí, en la distancia hacia los andenes, un segundo destello respondiendo a la señal del primero. Dios mío, Dios mío, pensó. Levantó los pies, se lanzó, esquivó, se dirigió directamente hacia la luz, pero sus ojos bailaban salvajemente de un punto a otro, buscando más luces, buscando la pequeña figura de un hombre bajo guardia. ¿Había sido uno de los bandoleros? ¿O algo más? Se paró en lo alto de la escalera mecánica, mirando hacia abajo, buscando más destellos, una cabeza clara. Pero las plataformas estaban llenas de gente y, a pesar de su mirada aguda, no podía filtrar las distracciones en la multitud. ¡Pero hay! Al final de la Plataforma 8, ¡otro destello! ¿Estaba él ahí? ¿Lo había visto una Mano o un Ojo? ¿Se había enviado la señal?

Sherlock bajó corriendo las escaleras mecánicas, empujando a mochileros, padres sosteniendo a sus hijos y empresarios hasta que llegó a la plataforma. Se acercaba un tren. ¿Fue eso? ¿El tren que llevaría a John? ¿El tren que fue a Storage? En el nivel inferior, ya no podía ver el final de la plataforma, no por la presión de los cuerpos, los ansiosos por abordar. Con el corazón acelerado, buscó.  
Él estaba aquí, tenía que estar aquí. ¡Rápido rápido! ¡Antes de que llegue el tren! ¡Antes de que se abran esas puertas! ¡Antes de que pueda desaparecer por dentro! ¡John, John! ¡No puedo verte! ¡John! ¿Dónde estás? Ya voy, John, estoy...   
De repente, como si el aire se partiera en dos, un grito atravesó la conmoción abrasadora de la estación y detuvo su corazón.  
"¡SHERLOCK!" 

Sus pies patinaron sobre la plataforma. El silencio cayó como una cortina. El eco de ese grito se arremolinaba a su alrededor incluso mientras giraba, como en cámara lenta, para mirar hacia atrás por donde había venido. Se hundió en su corazón y reverberó en sus huesos. Su nombre. Esta voz. Los dos nunca antes se habían combinado, pero en su unión estaba el cumplimiento de una promesa, una resolución y un triunfo, y sin embargo… estaba lleno de una desesperación tan absoluta que casi hizo que Sherlock se arrodillara. "John", susurró. Luego más fuerte.  
'¡John!'

Comenzó a abrirse paso a empujones, con los ojos buscando frenéticamente, pero no podía ver de dónde había venido el grito. Gritó en voz alta:  
¿De dónde vino? ¡Dónde!  
La gente, gente común, vio su pánico, escuchó su pregunta y comenzaron a señalar. Arriba. Subiendo la escalera mecánica. Le sujetaron los dedos, guiándolo hacia adelante mientras pasaba a su lado, histérico, desesperado.   
-¡John!, gritó.  
La escalera mecánica de arriba a la izquierda estaba llena de gente, pero la escalera de abajo solo estaba escasamente, así que fue a la derecha. Jadeando, corriendo, esquivando y saltando, subió corriendo las escaleras mecánicas, más rápido, más alto, hasta llegar a la cima, y allí, a su derecha, vio una multitud reunida, un círculo de espectadores, teléfonos en alto y grabando algo en la mitad del anillo. Sherlock vio, desde ese centro, un bastón negro elevarse en el aire y caer. Levantarse y caer. Y con cada aterrizaje, un grito de dolor. Atravesó los cuerpos, empujándolos a un lado, y luego, por fin, lo vio. John yacía acurrucado en el suelo. Tenía las manos levantadas sobre la cabeza y las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Su cuello estaba clavado al piso donde una bota estaba sujeta con una correa atada a un collar. La bota pertenecía a un hombre de pie junto a John, empuñando un bastón, golpeando, golpeando con abandono, con rabia, golpeando costillas y caderas, piernas y brazos, y con cada golpe, John retrocedía y gritaba. Sherlock sintió que su corazón se rompía como cristal.

No sabía por qué lo hizo. Incluso años después, no podría decir por qué no atacó al hombre que le lanzaba golpes sobre su amigo, por qué no se apresuró a agarrarlo por los hombros y arrojarlo a un lado, o con los puños y los dientes lo destrozan. Lógicamente, era precisamente lo que debería haber hecho. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, Sherlock se lanzó a la refriega. Se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de John, se envolvió en la espalda y lo cubrió como una manta, tratando de proteger cada parte. Cubrió la cabeza de John con la suya y apretó sus brazos alrededor de los brazos de John y se convirtió en su segunda piel, así que cuando cayó el siguiente golpe, cayó sobre él. No deseaba que se detuviera el golpe, solo pensó: "Golpéame en su lugar". Por mucho que durara el asalto, sería él y solo él quien soportaría el dolor. Gruñó cuando el bastón se estrelló contra su hombro, le lastimó la espalda, chocó con los huesos de su muñeca. Estaba en todas partes, a su alrededor. Apretó su agarre. En algún lugar del caos del dolor, sintió una mano deslizarse dentro de la suya. Entonces, de repente, todo se detuvo. La gente gritaba. Sonaron los silbatos. Sherlock no movió un músculo, solo para abrir los ojos y ver los pies moviéndose a su alrededor, los uniformes y los pies de los oficiales de policía, creando una barrera entre él y los espectadores reunidos. Debajo de él, John tampoco se movió. Sus caras estaban juntas, mejilla contra mejilla, y cuando John parpadeó, sintió las pestañas mojadas revolotear contra su propia sien. Sintió los dedos de John curvarse alrededor de los suyos. De repente, alguien lo agarró por los hombros y comenzó a llevarlo lejos. Apretó la mano de John, pero no pudo sostenerse, y de repente se puso de pie, dos oficiales lo sostenían por los brazos como para estabilizarlo. 

-¿Está bien, amigo?, le dijo uno. 

Aturdido, Sherlock miró a su alrededor. El atacante había sido derribado al suelo, le rodearon la espalda con los brazos y le pusieron las esposas en las muñecas. Ahora lo estaban arrastrando a sus pies. Un ejército de teléfonos estaba más allá de él, sin dejar de grabar. Y John permaneció acurrucado en el suelo, inmóvil.

-Ayúdalo, dijo Sherlock. Alguien… alguien llame a una ambulancia. Está herido. 

Sabía que era verdad. Había sufrido comparativamente pocos de los golpes —sus propios receptores del dolor estaban enviando señales de enojo a su cerebro sobreexcitado— y John se había llevado la peor parte.

-Ese protegido está trastornado, declaró el atacante. Ha sido autorizado para almacenamiento, pero se estaba portando mal, actuando salvajemente. ¡Se iba a arrojar por la barandilla! Soy su cuidador, su anfitrión me ha autorizado a... 

-¡Soy su anfitrión! Gritó Sherlock. 

Una mujer oficial se acercaba a John, le daba la vuelta y lo convencía de que se pusiera de pie. Ella se agarró a su codo mientras él se ponía de pie. Estaba temblando, cualquiera podía verlo, y de su cuello colgaba una correa de perro. Al verlo, al ver su estado general, la multitud reunida jadeó y murmuró de desaprobación, sosteniendo sus teléfonos aún más alto. 

-Su nombre es John", dijo Sherlock, con la voz ahogada por la emoción. Fue secuestrado y vendido ilegalmente. Adelante, pregúntale. ¡Es mío, pregúntale!   
-Eso es mentira, dijo el atacante. Estoy aquí a instancias de Lord Magnussen. Charles Augustus Magnussen, Lord Comisionado de Emancipación, y yo nunca había visto a este hombre, asintió secamente a Sherlock, antes en mi vida. 

Furioso, Sherlock metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó su billetera, y de su billetera su tarjeta de identificación de anfitrión. 

-¡Ahí! ¿Ves?, jadeó. Ese soy yo, ese es mi protegido: JW6462-11. Mírame, John. Por favor mírame. Se acabó, estás a salvo, estoy aquí. 

-Escanee su tatuaje, le dijo un oficial a otro. Fueron por la manga izquierda de John. 

Su cuello, está en su cuello, dijo Sherlock. 

-A partir de esta mañana, dijo el atacante, este protegido era propiedad de Lord Magnussen.   
Otro murmullo atravesó la multitud. Era una torpeza llamar propiedad a un protegido.

Tuvieron que quitarle el collar para escanear el cuello de John. Mientras buscaban a tientas la hebilla, John se quedó perfectamente quieto, a pesar de la dificultad para respirar. Pero sus ojos se levantaron. Y se fijaron en los ojos de Sherlock. Sherlock le devolvió la mirada.  
Se acabó, se acabó. Vuelves a casa.   
Quería correr hacia él y abrazarlo, y decirle cuánto lamentaba no haberlo hecho mejor. Quería quitarle los moretones como si no fueran más que manchas de tierra. Esos moretones. No estaban frescos. Las contusiones de la paliza que acababa de sufrir tardarían otra hora en oscurecerse, pero ¿esas? Tenían varios días.   
Dios, John, lo siento mucho. Siento mucho no haberte encontrado antes. ¿Qué más soportaste?   
No fue el único que se dio cuenta. "Su cara", le susurró un espectador a su compañero. Dios santo dijo otro. Un oficial mostró la pantalla de la tableta a otro. "Autorizado para almacenamiento", dijo. 

-¡No! Sherlock trató de avanzar, pero un oficial lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo. Lo recibiré, lo recibiré. ¡No puede enviarlo si alguien está dispuesto a recibirlo en Storage! 

Los oficiales intercambiaron miradas, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Sherlock quería gritar. Pero no quería empeorar las cosas para John. John, que se quedó callado en medio de la tormenta, todavía mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos y ansiosos en medio de una nube de moretones, confiando en él para hacer que la pesadilla desapareciera, para que todo volviera a estar bien y lo llevara a casa. No miró a ningún lado más que a Sherlock. 

-Este es un asunto legal, dijo finalmente uno de los oficiales. Tendrás que arreglarlo con los tribunales. Mientras tanto, el protegido viene con nosotros.

Los dos agentes que agarraban al atacante por los codos lo giraron y comenzaron a marcharlo hacia las salidas. Al momento siguiente, la mujer oficial puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de John para alejarlo. Con un destello de pánico, John miró hacia atrás. 

-¿Señor Holmes? - llamó. Extendió una mano que llevaba un brazalete blanco, pero el oficial lo mantuvo. ¿Sher… Sherlock? ¿Señor Holmes? 

-¡Está bien, John!, gritó, extendiendo su propia mano hacia atrás. ¡Estarás en casa muy pronto, lo prometo! ¡Te llevo a casa! 

***

Algo había sucedido. El metraje se volvió viral en una hora. En veinticuatro horas, toda Gran Bretaña conocía el nombre de John. Los presentadores de todas las estaciones de noticias del país encabezaron la hora con la noticia principal del día. La BBC estaba inusualmente animada:

"... Un protegido del estado llamado John fue atacado hoy en King's Cross Station mientras se sometía a un traslado de anfitrión..." SkyNews: "... Imágenes virales muestran la brutal golpiza del protegido ya en curso. Lo que instigó el ataque aún no se ha publicado, pero lo que hizo que todos hablaran es el momento en que un ciudadano libre, Sherlock Holmes de Londres, entra en la refriega. Mira aquí ''. La grabación se detuvo y, cuando volvió a reproducirse, fue a la mitad de la velocidad. "El señor Holmes se arroja encima de la sala para protegerlo del instrumento contundente..." Guardian Live: "... El perpetrador, ahora sabemos, es un protegido emancipado llamado Coronel Moran. Ahora, para que quede claro, Coronel no es un título militar, sino el nombre de pila del antiguo protegido; su apellido fue asignado en el momento de la emancipación. También hemos sabido que el señor Moran estaba empleado por el mismísimo Lord Comisionado de Emancipación, Charles Magnussen, y que fue el propio protegido de Magnussen quien fue víctima de este asalto... " Daily Mail TV: "... En todo el país, los británicos están atónitos por la paliza pública, y las primeras encuestas indican que el 87% de los espectadores estaban molestos por las imágenes. Las preguntas adicionales de la encuesta arrojaron los siguientes resultados: el 38% dijo que dicho castigo corporal era aceptable si se merecía, el 44% dijo que todos los castigos deberían mantenerse en privado y el 55% estuvo de acuerdo en que era inaceptable en cualquier circunstancia, lo que ha reavivado el debate sobre los castigos aceptables para los protegidos de adultos que se portan mal... ' BBC: "... La tutela del protegido está actualmente en disputa. Esto se perfila como una batalla por la custodia larga e interminable... " 

***

El tribunal tuvo que tomar una decisión rápidamente: qué hacer con el protegido mientras las partes enfrentadas presentaban sus solicitudes al tribunal, contrataban los servicios de abogados y presentaban sus argumentos ante un magistrado. Inicialmente, la respuesta parecía obvia, y el protegido con el número de registro JW6462-11 fue trasladada a un Refugio de Protegidos y un centro de acogida en el centro de Londres. Pero después de dos noches allí, el personal determinó que sería mejor trasladarlo. Todos, desde los reporteros hasta los activistas y los propios peticionarios, intentaron verlo, como si fuera un espectáculo en un zoológico. El personal del refugio estaba sobrecargado al lidiar con la avalancha de atención y, por la propia seguridad del protegido, lo sacaron del tribunal de magistrados y lo mantuvieron allí en una celda de detención. Aquí fue donde lo encontró Greg Lestrade. Vio a John a través de la pequeña ventana de la pesada puerta de acero con doble cerradura. Parecía pequeño sentado en el borde de un catre, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, mirando al suelo. Lestrade había visto el metraje; diablos, toda Inglaterra lo había visto; parecía estar en un bucle constante en la televisión, por lo que no le sorprendió la cara negra y azul, pero aún así se estremeció al verla en persona, y su propia cara le dolió en respuesta. Había venido en nombre de Sherlock. Como una de las partes en disputa, al propio Sherlock no se le permitía acercarse a John, y en este mismo momento estaba reprendiendo a su nuevo abogado por no asegurar una fecha de corte más oportuna. Se estaba volviendo loco sin saber qué había sido de John y le rogó a Lestrade que interviniera, de hecho le rogó. Lestrade podía hacer poco, legalmente hablando. Pero su puesto le dio la ventaja de entrar al juzgado. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y los ojos de John se abrieron de golpe, pero solo sus ojos. El resto de él permaneció perfectamente quieto, aunque reforzado, como en una posición defensiva. Pero cuando vio quién era, la tensión se desvaneció y toda su cabeza se levantó, los ojos muy abiertos e inquisitivos.   
-¿Señor Lestrade?

-Hola, John, dijo, tratando de sonreír. 

Dios, todavía estaba tratando de entender todo esto, no solo las imágenes alarmantes del ataque, sino más significativamente, todo lo que Sherlock le había dicho y lo que más había insinuado. Lestrade le había gritado a Sherlock por no llamar a la policía desde el principio, aunque ahora entendía sus razones, y tenía la intención de ayudar en cualquier capacidad limitada que pudiera. Sin embargo, esta no era exactamente su división y no estaba asignado. Pero tenía que venir. Micke había llorado hasta quedarse dormido anoche, preocupándose por su nuevo amigo. John miró más allá del hombro de Lestrade. 

-¿El Señor Holmes? ¿Es él…?

-No tengo permitido verte. Al ver caer la cara de John, se apresuró a decir: Por ahora. Hay algunas cosas que necesita resolver, pero… De cuánto te han contado… ¿todo esto?

-Nada señor.

-¿Nada? ¿Por qué diablos no? 

Entonces, ¿qué había estado imaginando John que estaba pasando allá afuera, más allá de estas paredes, donde todo el mundo hablaba de él? Ya era bastante repugnante que lo mantuvieran en una celda; no tenían que tratarlo como a un prisionero. Pero el lobby de Sherlock para al menos alojarlo en un hotel o con un anfitrión sustituto había sido denegado.  
Todo se arreglará muy pronto, siguieron prometiendo, pero ¿qué diablos significaba eso? ¿Para Navidad? ¿Antes del año nuevo? ¿Antes del siguiente?

John negó con la cabeza. -¿Diga?

Lestrade abrió su abrigo y se sentó con John en el catre. 

-Sherlock está luchando por ti. Luchando para que vuelvas a casa. Pero hay… complicaciones. Lord Magnussen, está solicitando que se lo devuelva. Los ojos de John se agrandaron de miedo. 

-Eso está mal. No me quiere. Me estaba enviando lejos. ¡Me estaba enviando a Storage! 

-Créeme, estamos haciendo todo, todo, para asegurarnos de que eso no suceda. Irás a casa. Con Sherlock. Es posible que lleve algún tiempo. 

Pero John estaba atrapado en la idea de regresar a Magnussen. 

-¡No me quiere, no me quiere, me estaba enviando lejos!

Lestrade no sabía cuánto decirle. Todo lo que quería hacer era tranquilizarlo, no llenar su mente de dudas. Deseó que Sherlock hubiera venido a ayudarlo a navegar por estas aguas. Conocía a John mucho mejor que Lestrade. Pero tenía que intentarlo.   
-La reputación de Lord Magnussen está en juego, dijo con cuidado. Es un hombre destacado, especialmente cuando se trata de asuntos de Protegidos, por lo que debe ser acusado de maltrato… Digamos que está construyendo una defensa. Hoy dio una conferencia de prensa y dijo que estaba actuando por recomendación de un médico que lo evaluó como, bueno, incurable. Dijo que te estabas haciendo daño y mostrabas signos de inestabilidad mental, y que esa era la única razón por la que accedió a enviarte a Storage. Ahora dice que quiere una segunda opinión, y quiere mantenerte a salvo y bien cuidado y... 

John estaba negando con la cabeza enfáticamente: -No, señor, no. Me lastiman. ¡Ellos... ellos...! 

-Déjame terminar. Todo se reduce a esto: dos partes se están nombrando su anfitrión adecuado. Ambos tienen reclamos legítimos. Ahora necesitan demostrarlo. Sherlock no hizo todo bien, legalmente hablando, y necesita responder por ello. Tal como están las cosas, las acusaciones contra Lord Magnussen no están probadas y parece que tiene derechos legales sobre ti. 

-¡Pero, pero! 

Vio que la mirada de sorpresa y horror llenó los ojos de John y necesitaba tranquilizarlo. 

-Pero los tribunales escucharán las defensas de ambos lados, y parte de eso será discutir quién puede brindarle un mejor ambiente hogareño.

-No lord Magnussen, dijo John tenso. 

-Por supuesto no. Pero tiene que probarse en los tribunales. Así es como van las cosas. El problema es que los tribunales no escuchan los testimonios de los protegidos. Por tanto, necesitamos pruebas de otro tipo. Testigos, si podemos encontrarlos, y pruebas contundentes. Algo científico, mensurable, verificable. Sherlock está trabajando en eso. Pero quiere que te pregunte algo. Algo de lo que no es fácil hablar. Él… Tomó un respiro profundo. Era difícil hacer esta pregunta a los vivos. De alguna manera, era más fácil trabajar con cadáveres. —La semana pasada en el piso de Lord Magnussen. Él… ¿Él mismo te agredió? Él hizo… Lo que estoy preguntando es ¿Él te violó? 

John se quedó helado, petrificado. Pasó un largo momento antes de que pudiera responder: un asentimiento sutil, una mirada hueca. Lestrade quería estirar la mano y tocarlo, consolarlo de alguna manera, pero se sentía torpe e intrusivo. 

-Lo siento, dijo en voz baja. Luego, cuando te sacaron de King's Cross, John, ¿fuiste atendido por personal médico?

-Ellos, se detuvo para aclararse la garganta, pero su voz aún temblaba, me dieron una bolsa de hielo para mi… -Se tocó el lado magullado de su cara- Y paracetamol. Me aseguré de que no se rompiera nada. 

-¿Tomaron fotografías de tu cuerpo?

-No señor.

-¿Te preguntaron si te habían violado sexualmente?

Las manos de John se retorcieron. -No señor.  
-Bastardos poco profesionales. Definitivamente fue una violación del protocolo. Era justo lo que Sherlock había temido. Probablemente significaba que estaban bajo instrucciones de brindar solo una atención mínima. La pregunta era, ¿y era realmente una pregunta? ¿De quién era la instrucción?   
-Bueno. John, lo primero que voy a hacer cuando me vaya hoy es enviar a alguien para que tome fotografías de todas tus heridas, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitamos un registro de eso. Y también voy a hacer que alguien tome una declaración. Es inadmisible, pero le dará a Sherlock algo con lo que trabajar. Lo haría yo mismo, pero como te conozco, necesito recusarme. Ni siquiera se supone que sea yo quien te esté hablando ahora. Pero voy a enviar a un médico para que te revise y me asegure de que estás bien. ¿Bueno?

-Intenté decírselo al médico, dijo John, secándose una lágrima. Dijo que estaba delirando. 

-Entonces él era un charlatán, dijo Lestrade, tratando de controlar su ira. 

-No quiero… John cerró los ojos con fuerza, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Seguir. Está bien. No quiero que la gente me mire. Tocandome. Yo no… Se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, ocultándose incluso de Lestrade, lo mejor que pudo. 

-Entiendo, John, pero… lo entiendes, ¿no? Necesitamos asegurarnos de que estés bien. Y tenemos que demostrarlo… Es decir, necesitamos pruebas de que Magnussen es un hombre muy, muy malo. 

Aunque John estaba de espaldas a él, Lestrade pudo ver que se estaba tapando la boca con una mano, un brazo sujetándose por la cintura. Toda esta situación se sintió tan surrealista para Lestrade. Este protegido, el hombre, según todos los informes, parecía un hombre tan bueno. Lestrade no había pensado mucho en él, al principio. Más que nada, había estado perplejo por la selección de Sherlock y su trato inusual hacia él. ¡Llevando un protegido a la escena del crimen! Pero desde el verano, desde que se sentó y habló con él, se había encariñado mucho con John. ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido algo así en su pasado? ¿Cómo podría estar pasando todo esto ahora? 

-¿Señor? - dijo John sin volverse. 

-¿Si?

-El señor Holmes me enseñó cosas sobre su trabajo. Cosas de detectives. 

Lestrade no sabía adónde iba John con esto, o qué tenía que ver con el asunto en cuestión, pero animó a John a continuar de todos modos. El temblor había desaparecido de su voz. Ahora, era estable, aunque suave. 

-Dijo que a veces las personas dejan cosas atrás, partes de sí mismas. Como cabello, piel, sangre. ADN.

-Sí.

-No tiene que ser fresco. 

-No.

-Puede ser… ¿seco? ¿Viejos días?

-Sí. Puede tener años. Años y años.   
Lentamente, John se bajó la cremallera de la chaqueta y empezó a quitársela de los hombros. Lestrade se puso de pie, desconcertado. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

John se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo la chaqueta para que Lestrade la tomara. "Evidencia", dijo. 

***

El día después de que el Sr. Lestrade se fuera, John recibió la visita de dos extraños que se identificaron como trabajadores de Ward Social Care. Todos eran sonrisas. Extendieron sus manos, llevándolo fuera de la habitación, por el pasillo y hacia una habitación vacía con una sola mesa y un gran espejo que llenaba toda una pared. Preguntó si le iban a hacer preguntas y tomar fotografías, como había dicho el señor Lestrade. Aunque algunos se estaban desvaneciendo, muchos de sus moretones aún estaban bastante oscuros, y todavía tenía bastante dolor, así que tal vez eso sería útil para probar lo que necesitaba ser probado. También se había armado de valor para hablar de las cosas malas que habían sucedido, las cosas realmente malas, con tanto detalle como necesitaban, si eso significaba que no tenía que volver allí. Había estado despierto en el catre toda la noche, pensando en lo que diría, cómo lo diría, y lo repitió una y otra vez en su mente para que cuando llegara el momento, fuera más fácil pronunciar las palabras. 

-Estamos aquí para hacerle algunas preguntas, dijeron. Asintió, se humedeció los labios y se preparó. -¿Alguna vez te tocaron de manera inapropiada?, Separó los labios y respiró hondo, ¿Sherlock Holmes? Jadeó con fuerza. Está bien, dijeron, puedes decirlo. Sacudió la cabeza, pronunció la palabra no, trató de nombrar a otros anfitriones, pero estaban en el camino equivocado y se negaron a ser movidos. ¿Alguna vez te abrazó cuando no pediste que te abrazaran? ¿Alguna vez te llevó a su dormitorio? ¿Alguna vez te acostaste en su cama? ¿Alguna vez te desnudó?  
¡No no no no! ¡No fue así! No era lo que pensaban, ¡nada de lo que decían! ¡No el señor Holmes! ¡Así no!   
Trató de decirles, trató de discutir, pero estaba agitado, y eso no les gustó, no quisieron escuchar. Seguían preguntando, preguntando y no escuchaban una palabra de él porque sus palabras estaban mal, no las palabras que querían escuchar. El se pusó enojado. Él gritó. Le advirtieron que se portara bien, o las cosas le irían mal. Lo decían inestable, y cuando se volvía insoportable, cuando no podía detenerse, perdió el control y se golpeó en un costado de la cabeza. Luego dijeron que se estaba volviendo violento. Lo devolvieron a su celda, y cuando se fueron, todos estaban fruncidos. 

***

-¿Señor Holmes?

Se puso de pie de golpe en el momento en que escuchó el chirrido de la cerradura, y su siguiente impulso, al ver al hombre que atravesaba la puerta, fue retroceder. Pero en esta celda pequeña y apretada, no había ningún lugar adonde ir. Mycroft Holmes gruñó. 

-Ni siquiera una ventana, dijo. Esto es bastante inaceptable. Era como si el señor Holmes estuviera en medio de una conversación con alguien que John no podía ver. -¿Cómo pasa el tiempo? El señor Holmes miró alrededor de la celda y descubrió que no había nada que mirar. ¿Sin periódicos, sin libros, nada de eso?

-No, señor. 

-¿Te están alimentando bien?

-Me están alimentando. El señor Holmes suspiró. Ven conmigo. 

La última vez que había visto al señor Holmes, habían jugado juntos a un juego de diplomacia, poco antes de que John le hubiera retirado la invitación del piso. Le preocupaba que el hombre todavía estuviera dolorido por eso. Más preocupante, sin embargo, era la creencia de John de que ese señor Holmes sentía simpatía, no por él, sino por el gran hombre Lord Magnussen. En cualquier caso, la última vez que se fue, lo habían engañado. 

-Estoy muy bien aquí, señor, dijo John. 

—No, John. No es así. 

El señor Holmes lo evaluó de la cabeza a los pies, una inspección que John había soportado antes. Esta vez, sin embargo, había una dulzura en él que John no entendió. 

-No estarás ni cerca de estar bien hasta que regreses a Baker Street. Necesito tu ayuda para que eso suceda. Así que, por favor, ven conmigo. Fue la mención de Baker Street lo que lo enfureció. Tal vez pudiera aprender algo sobre el Sr. Holmes, su Sr. Holmes. Quizás este Sr. Holmes incluso tenía un mensaje para él, o estaría dispuesto a entregar uno. Quizás tenía papel en ese maletín que llevaba y dejaría que John escribiera una carta. Quizás un par de cartas. Tal vez ayer había sido un error y WSC se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado y el Sr. Holmes había venido a arreglar todo.

El señor Holmes lo condujo por el pasillo, más allá de los guardias de seguridad, hasta una pequeña habitación con una mesa larga. No había espejo. En cambio, más allá de la mesa había tres grandes ventanales. El señor Holmes cerró la puerta tras ellos. 

-Está oscuro, comentó John mientras se sentaban uno frente al otro en el extremo de la mesa. 

-Es casi medianoche, respondió el señor Holmes. Supongo que tampoco tienes idea de la hora. John se tocó la muñeca desnuda pero no respondió. Lo primero que quiero que comprendas, dijo el señor Holmes, es que se supone que no debo estar aquí. Vengo de noche para evitar el escándalo. Ni Sherlock ni Lord Magnussen deben tener contacto con usted, ya que se consideraría que influye indebidamente en el resultado de la audiencia. Mi relación familiar con Sherlock y mi asociación profesional con Magnussen me convierten en un visitante especialmente problemático. Pero, como estoy a punto de ser culpable de un subterfugio mayor que este, decidí arriesgarme. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí y ruego que no lo menciones.

-No entiendo, dijo John. ¿Por qué estás aquí? 

-Hace dos días le regaló su chaqueta a cierto inspector detective. Esa chaqueta ha sido llevada a un laboratorio, y mientras esperamos que lleguen esos resultados, y creo que ambos sabemos cuáles serán los resultados, debemos hacer el mejor uso de nuestro tiempo para que cuando lo hagan, ataquemos mientras el hierro está caliente. 

-Todavía no entiendo. 

-Tu historia se está reescribiendo incluso mientras hablamos; tenemos que recuperar la narrativa.  
-Yo-

-Lord Magnussen es la personificación misma de la corrupción gubernamental y la deplorable situación humana. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, aunque yo mismo lo sé bastante bien. Es un violador, John, y un amo de esclavos, y no es el único.   
El señor Holmes abrió su maletín y extrajo una carpeta negra. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se acercó a John. Sacó un elemento más: una pequeña libreta de pegatinas, puntitos rojos, veinticinco en una página.   
-He estado esperando esto durante mucho, mucho tiempo, John, pero necesito tu ayuda. Si voy a exponer a estas personas, necesito saber quiénes son. Tantos como recuerdes. 

-¿Como lo recuerdo…?

-Abre la carpeta.

John levantó la tapa. Debajo, página tras página de nombres y caras debajo de la laminación.

—Esa, John, es una lista de todos los diputados, pasados y presentes, que aún viven, y los que trabajan para ellos. Son todos los magistrados y jueces, todos los alcaldes y concejales, y todos los hombres de negocios influyentes, miembros de la alta sociedad, celebridades y atletas en los que he estado vigilando durante dos décadas. Quiero que mires estos rostros y, cuando reconozcas uno, lo marques con una pegatina.

-Reconoce, susurró John para sí mismo. Su respiración se había vuelto superficial, su garganta se había secado. Quiere decir, si yo… ¿si fuera uno de los clientes del señor Wilkes?

-Precisamente.

Dejó escapar una ráfaga de aire.

-Sé que esto es difícil", continuó el Sr. Holmes.

-Pero lo haré… ¿me cree?'

-Sé que has sido herido y lo siento. Lamento que el sistema te haya fallado tan gravemente. No puedo volver atrás y deshacer eso. Lo que puedo hacer es… derribarlo desde dentro. He estado esperando mi oportunidad. ¿Tu evidencia? Esa es mi oportunidad. Es irrefutable, o lo será. Y ahora puedes ayudarme a asegurarlo.

John se sentía fuerte. ¿Qué pasa después? Cuando está a cargo, ¿qué hace? 

-No tengo ningún deseo de estar en una posición de poder. Solo me refiero a interrumpir el poder tal como está y dejar que otros lo desmantelen.

-¿Eso?

El señor Holmes ladeó la cabeza sorprendido.   
-Porque, el programa de atención social de Ward. Todo ello. Necesita ser abolido, en todas partes. 'Levantó la barbilla, casi como desafiante. ¿No te parece?  
John lo miró asombrado. Nunca había oído a nadie hablar así, nunca, en toda su vida. Cogió las pegatinas y empezó a hacer sus marcas.

***

Había editoriales diarias en el periódico, publicaciones en blogs, videos y las secciones de comentarios estaban llenas de cientos, a veces miles de británicos enojados:   
¡Las personas que tratan a sus protegidos como animales deberían ser sacrificadas como animales!   
Honestamente, hermano, todos tenemos nuestros días en los que nuestros protegidos de mierda nos vuelven locos con ellos, mi pregunta es, ¿qué hace él? No lo entiendo. Para empezar, ¿por qué había un protegido en la estación de tren? Si iba a Storage, ¿por qué ahora se pelean por él? Solo otro protegido masculino que busca atención cuando son las mujeres las que debemos preocuparnos. ¿Por qué no estamos hablando de todos los abusos que sufren las mujeres? Es mil veces peor que esto, y todos ustedes se están volviendo locos por algún protegido masculino problemático que probablemente estaba tratando de huir de todos modos.   
Escuché que es un corredor, pero ni siquiera a los corredores les pegan así. Ninguna de las partes debería atraparlo. Debería acudir a otra persona por completo.   
Lo llevaré, lo trataré bien. Me disgusté mucho cuando vi lo que le pasó a ese pobre protegido. Ustedes cabrones son desalmados. ¿Por qué tomó tanto tiempo para que alguien interviniera? Lo que hizo ese tipo Sherlock fue exactamente correcto. Nunca había visto algo así antes, alguien arrojándose en la línea de fuego para proteger un protegido, pero es lo que todos deberíamos haber hecho, y toda esa gente, parados con sus teléfonos sin hacer nada. Vergonzoso.   
Deberían enviarlo a Storage y olvidarse de todo. Consíguete otro.   
¡Gané £ 10,000 el mes pasado trabajando desde la comodidad de mi hogar! Haga clic en el enlace y descubra cómo puede triplicar sus ingresos.   
Quizás deberíamos traer de vuelta la emancipación para protegidos como este.   
Mientras el público lo analizaba con información limitada y una fuerte dosis de presunción, los periodistas de investigación llegaban a sus propias conclusiones:   
Londres - La conciencia de la nación se conmovió el viernes pasado cuando se publicaron videos en línea de la golpiza desenfrenada de un protegido (número de registro JW6462-11) en la estación de King's Cross mientras se dirigía al Refugio Permanente para Protegidos Desubicados, después de haber sido declarado incurable por causa de la autolesión y el engaño, y ya no es apto para un anfitrión. El próximo lunes, unos diez días después del incidente, el destino del protegido se decidirá ante el Tribunal de Bienestar del Barrio de Londres.

A pesar de la designación de JW para el Refugio Permanente por un profesional médico, dos partes están compitiendo por la devolución de la custodia, cada una de las cuales fue anfitrión del barrio en cuestión: Lord Charles Magnussen, Comisionado de Emancipación y destacado defensor del bienestar del protegido, y Sherlock Holmes, un detective consultor de New Scotland Yard. El señor Holmes perdió la custodia de JW cuando no informó de su desaparición el 2 de diciembre. Según Holmes, un anfitrión anterior de JW y un antiguo socio de Holmes, Sebastian Wilkes, un comerciante financiero, emitieron erróneamente a JW un retiro de host con Shad Sanderson. No está claro qué motivo habría tenido el señor Wilkes para supuestamente secuestrar al protegido, ni la acusación explica por qué el señor Holmes se negó a informar a las autoridades. Sin duda, estas son algunas de las preguntas que el Tribunal planteará al Sr. Holmes durante la audiencia. Sin embargo, se informa que Wilkes está en el extranjero y no ha refutado las acusaciones formuladas en su contra. No está claro, en este momento, si será citado o, si se presentan cargos en su contra, si será extraditado a Londres. Mientras tanto, Lord Magnussen sostiene que adquirió a JW de buena fe y ha presentado documentos de emisión como prueba. Lord Magnussen, es bien sabido, ha sido un firme defensor de la seguridad y el bienestar del protegido durante toda su carrera. Según los registros públicos, actualmente alberga nueve distritos en Londres y quince en su finca en Sussex, un número que excede con creces su deber cívico. En el pasado, ha albergado hasta treinta y dos distritos a la vez, lo que le ha valido la reputación de un humanitario en toda Gran Bretaña. El señor Holmes, por el contrario, ha acogido dos protegidos desde que alcanzó la mayoría de edad, la primera un protegidos de sucesiones, que expiró hace aproximadamente un año, y la segunda esta última, a la que el señor Holmes no informó como desaparecido. El Tribunal de Bienestar Social del barrio determinará cuál de las dos partes es más adecuada para servir como anfitrión del pupilo no colocado.

***

-Mi apartamento, aquí en la ciudad, tiene cuatro pisos, cuatro mil pies cuadrados, y contiene todas las comodidades imaginables.   
Lord Magnussen estaba de pie en el estrado de los testigos, y era tan alto que su cabeza estaba casi a la altura de la del magistrado, que estaba sentado en su banco, presumiblemente, pero no demostrablemente sobre todo. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro impecablemente hecho a medida, y en el habla y el comportamiento se mantenía en alto como el hombre más majestuoso de la habitación. "Y tu piso alberga varios protegidos, ¿es cierto?" Para Sherlock, la audiencia se sintió como un espectáculo. Históricamente, ninguna audiencia de custodia había atraído tanta atención, pero ese video había causado un gran impacto en el público.   
-¿Esa era tu gente? Preguntó Sherlock a Donovan. Sabía que el DULUGE (después de todo, era su sugerencia) había estado armado con teléfonos móviles.  
-Algunos de ellos, respondió. No todo. No la mayoría, de hecho. Esos eran los británicos.  
-Suenas emocionada. ¿No es así?

Era difícil sentir algo más que miedo en estos días. No se permitieron cámaras o grabaciones de video de ningún tipo dentro de la sala del tribunal, pero una caja para la prensa se alineó en la pared trasera, y afuera, un enjambre de reporteros esperaba detalles para transmitir al público siempre curioso. Los respectivos procuradores estuvieron presentes, pero no para argumentar, solo para brindar asesoría. Sólo el magistrado haría las preguntas, interrogaría a ambas partes sobre su derecho a la tutela y, en última instancia, decidiría: uno, si la tutela se otorgaría a cualquiera de las dos; y dos, si se presentarán cargos más graves. Si lo fueran, el asunto se convertiría en asunto de un tribunal superior. 

—Oh, sí —dijo lord Magnussen—, me he propuesto como misión personal proporcionar el mayor número de protecciones que pueda. Los protegidos que traigo a mi hogar a menudo provienen de circunstancias menos afortunadas, incluso solitarias. Pero allí, entre otros tipos de protegidos, encuentran una familia. Reciben atención médica de primer nivel, son bien tratados, persiguen intereses y son trabajadores. En resumen, prosperan. 

El magistrado era un anciano con calvicie, papada inestable y ceño severo. Era un hombre imposible de leer. Habló desapasionadamente y tomó notas con mano temblorosa cuando el testigo respondió.   
-Con tantos protegidos bajo tu cuidado, ¿por qué elegió encargarte de otro?  
-Lo confieso -dijo lord Magnussen, sonriendo suavemente-, no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Fue una especie de reacción instintiva. Verá, conocí a su anfitrión, Sebastian Wilkes, es decir, a quien me hicieron creer que era su anfitrión, en un evento privado en una galería. El señor Wilkes me pareció un joven profesional honrado, sino sobrecargado, y se quejó del protegido a su cargo, afirmando que estaba teniendo tantas dificultades con él que temía tener que enviarlo a Storage.

-¿Aclaró la dificultad que mencionó?

-Fue vago, y tal vez debería haberlo presionado sobre el asunto. Me hizo creer que el protegido era indisciplinado y sin escrúpulos. Mi propia impresión fue que el Sr. Wilkes simplemente no había hecho el tiempo ni el esfuerzo para enderezar al protegido, y creía que lo haría mejor bajo mi propio cuidado. Antes incluso de haber terminado con este pensamiento, me estaba ofreciendo para asumir la carga del protegido, a quien creía que podía ayudar. Como he dicho, pagué el registro de buena fe: creía que el señor Wilkes era su anfitrión legítimo y mis intenciones de rehabilitar al protegido eran puras.

-¿Habías tenido experiencia con este tipo de protegido antes?

-Mucha experiencia, durante muchos años.

-¿Y cuál fue su impresión del protegidoo una vez que lo adquirió?

Lord Magnussen frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza con lástima. -No se encontraba bien. Fue evidente al instante.

-¿Malestar de qué manera?

-Creí que lo habían abusado. Tenía moretones en la cara, que eran los más evidentes, pero durante su examen médico, el médico descubrió contusiones en todo el cuerpo. De temperamento, era un tipo nervioso, nervioso y desconfiado y, bueno…

-Lord Magnussen, si sospechaba abuso del protegido, específicamente por parte del señor Wilkes, ¿por qué no presentó una denuncia ante Ward Social Care?"  
Durante medio segundo, Lord Magnussen pareció nervioso, pero sólo por medio segundo.   
-Tenía la intención de hacerlo. De hecho, tenía la intención de enfrentarme personalmente al Sr. Wilkes e interrogarlo en mi calidad oficial de Lord Comisionado. Pero permítame ser honesto: dudaba de mis sospechas.

-¿Porqué es eso?

-Por lo que presencié. El protegido, en mi propia casa, casi de inmediato se autolesionó.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Se golpeó a sí mismo. Con sus propios puños, y con todo lo que pudiera conseguir. Se arrojó contra las paredes. Golpeó su propia cabeza contra el suelo. Fue sorprendente, inquietante. Cuando mi hombre trató de contenerlo, para evitar que se lastimara, la violencia de él solo aumentó. Rompió la mano de mi hombre, de hecho, como puede ver por sí mismo, y de lo que mi médico y mi testigo pueden testificar. El protegido era claramente peligroso.

-¿Entonces sospechaba que el mal estado del protegido a su llegada era autoinfligido?

-Absolutamente. Entonces comprendí las quejas del señor Wilkes. Consulté con el médico y, en última instancia, con pesar, determiné que el curso de acción que Wilkes había tenido la intención original de tomar era el correcto.

-Usted consintió en enviarlo al Refugio Permanente.

-Lo hice. Por su propio bien. Y por el bien de mis otros protegidos. Había demostrado ser peligroso y no podía arriesgarme a que les hiciera daño.

-Entonces, señor, ¿por qué desea ahora reanudar la custodia? Si cree que JW es peligroso, ¿por qué no enviarlo al estado, o incluso al señor Holmes?

-Dos razones: una, en mi conmoción por su comportamiento, y bajo el consejo de un profesional médico, creo que mi decisión se tomó apresuradamente y sin tener en cuenta un factor muy importante.

-¿Qué factor?

-Que el auto-abuso, la deficiencia mental y la falta de respeto a la autoridad pueden muy bien ser el resultado de traumas pasados, y necesita ayuda, ayuda especializada, que yo, con todos mis recursos, podré brindar. Aún puede vivir una existencia tranquila y pacífica conmigo. Y dos, ahora creo que el trauma que experimentó, asintió con la cabeza al hombre que estaba sentado con los puños cerrados en la mesa de la defensa, fue a manos del mismísimo señor Holmes que desea reclamarlo.

***

-Deseo empezar por el final: señor Holmes, ¿por qué no informó de su protegido como desaparecido el 2 de diciembre de este año?

Sherlock hizo todo lo posible para ser respetuoso al dar sus respuestas al magistrado y no volver su mirada de odio hacia Lord Magnussen. No pudo decir cómo había soportado el testimonio del hombre, y nunca podría hacerlo. Odiaba al hombre más de lo que odiaba a nadie, más de lo que odiaba a Wilkes. El hombre era un tiburón. Esa cara plana, esos ojos muertos. Eso es lo que era, un tiburón. Se había ocupado de asesinatos, psicópatas, terroristas, asesinos en serie. Ninguno de ellos le revolvió el estómago como Charles Augustus Magnussen. 

-Dos razones, dijo Sherlock. Pero primero esto: reconozco que mi negligencia en informar sobre su desaparición fue una falta de juicio, y lo lamento. Con la ayuda de las fuerzas del orden, incluso ahora podría estar en casa con él, y Sebastian Wilkes estaría tras las rejas. Pero en ese momento, creí que informarlo solo le causaría problemas a John. 

-Se le recuerda, señor Holmes, que se refiera al protegidoo en disputa como JW.

-Disculpas. Creí que le causaría problemas a JW. Como sabe el tribunal, tiene un historial de ejecución, uno justificable, debo agregar, si solo escuchara su historia, y temía que otro recuento de su historial resultaría en su traslado a Storage. No podía soportar ver que eso sucediera. Estaba seguro de que podría encontrarlo por mi cuenta, que era mi segunda razón. Después de todo, soy un detective. Pero como dije, fue una locura, y lo reconozco. Sin embargo, no se sigue que no sea apto para ser su anfitrión. Solo pretendo protegerlo. 

-¿Y exactamente cuánto tiempo ha servido como anfitrión de JW?

Se sentía acalorado y con comezón. No era costumbre de Sherlock llevar traje y corbata. Lejos de ahí. Las corbatas eran pesadas y no se las había puesto desde que asistió al funeral de un tío cuando tenía diecisiete años. Se había convertido en un motivo de orgullo. Pero el abogado había insistido. Lord Magnussen llevaría corbata, y Lord Magnussen ya tenía el respeto de los tribunales en virtud de su noble título. Cualquier cosa que Sherlock pudiera hacer para elevarse a sí mismo como un anfitrión respetable, confiable y no excéntrico de igual calidad era exactamente lo que necesitaba hacer. Por John, haría cualquier cosa. 

-Un año el 2 de diciembre, respondió Sherlock. 

Se propuso mantener el contacto visual con el magistrado y no dejar que su atención se desviara hacia el villano sentado en la mesa o el público que estaba más allá. A la única persona que debería haber estado presente, el propio John, no se le permitió asistir a la audiencia. Su presencia aquí podría influir indebidamente en los procedimientos, le había explicado su abogado. Una muestra de preferencia, un arrebato emocional, cualquier cosa que pudiera causar una distracción en cualquiera de los demandantes o cualquier intento de persuadir al magistrado fue estrictamente prohibido. Sherlock estaba decididamente en desacuerdo con este razonamiento. Si se debe tener en cuenta la preferencia de alguien, es la de John. Pero el estado no confiaba en la mente o el corazón de un protegido.   
-¿Cómo describiría su residencia, señor Holmes?

Como había hecho Lord Magnussen el día anterior, Sherlock comenzó a exponer los detalles del 221B. Sabía que ya se estaban haciendo comparaciones en la mente del magistrado. Su casa no se acercaba en absoluto al tamaño del grandioso ático que Magnussen había descrito, pero todavía había mucho para elogiarlo. John tenía su propia habitación, que estaba bien equipada y era cómoda. John tenía su propia llave y podía entrar y salir cuando quisiera. Sí, compartían un baño, pero cada uno tenía privacidad. Pero luego las preguntas se desviaron de las que caracterizaron el interrogatorio del Señor de la Emancipación. 

-¿Ha invitado a JW a su dormitorio, señor Holmes?

Sherlock se mantuvo quieto, imperturbable, aunque sabía adónde iría la línea de interrogatorio desde aquí. Se había preparado para esto. Mentalmente, se había preparado. 

-Mi habitación no era territorio prohibido, dijo. 

-¿Ha invitado a JW a su cama, señor Holmes?

-No. 

Había cambiado de cama con John durante un par de noches, eso era todo. No habían compartido cama. Eso era lo que implicaba la pregunta. Así que respondió que no y no se consideró mentiroso.   
-Señor Holmes, conoce el testimonio y la evidencia que sugiere que su relación con su protegido había cruzado una línea…  
-Sí, y me gustaría abordar eso... 

-... y se aventuró en lo indecoroso.

-Y tengo mis propias acusaciones para… 

Pero la letanía de acusaciones siguió avanzando: 

-Se le ha visto abrazando íntimamente a su protegido en una calle pública. Si eso es lo que está dispuesto a presentar al público, ¿qué sucede a puerta cerrada? Los testigos afirman haberlos visto a usted y al protegido tomados de la mano mientras huían de un altercado en un restaurante. ¿No es inusual, señor Holmes? Tiene una orden de comportamiento antisocial en su contra por un incidente que involucró a su protegido que ocurrió el 7 de julio de este año. ¿Cree que esto es un modelo de buen comportamiento para un protegido rebelde a su cargo? Tiene un historial de abuso de drogas, ¿no es así, señor Holmes? ¿Estás sobrio ahora? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sobrio? “El tribunal tiene aquí un informe médico de registro público con respecto a una lesión sufrida después de una caída por las escaleras. Señor Holmes, ¿tiene mal genio? 

-Él lo hizo. Podía sentirlo subir. No importaba lo que respondiera, cuán racionales fueran sus respuestas o cuán tranquilas fueran sus modales; seguían llegando, acusaciones de la naturaleza más vil, y el magistrado no escuchaba, no le dejaba explicarse por completo. Y estaba ignorando, ¡simplemente ignorando! ¡Al verdadero diablo en la habitación!

-John se cayó por las escaleras porque su tobillo deforme cedió. Me molesta la implicación de que lo empujé. Mi temperamento, dijo tranquilamente, es por la causa de la justicia. Lo que estoy viendo aquí, hoy, no es justicia, no para John. Y diré John, porque ese es su nombre. No se lo di, así es como se llama a sí mismo, y lo respetaré. Este tribunal le niega a John la justicia porque no tiene voz en él. Si lo hubiera hecho, le diría cómo ha sufrido a manos de hombres como Sebastian Wilkes y, sí, el “estimable” Lord Magnussen. Él le diría...

-Señor Holmes...

-Que esos moretones que vió en su cuerpo, en todo su cuerpo, no fueron autoinfligidos. No se engañe. Lo he conocido por ser un hombre brillante, curioso y reflexivo. Más que eso, él es el más valiente y amable y… el ser humano más sabio que jamás haya tenido la suerte de conocer. Y si sólo le prestara dos minutos de atención, si sólo lo dejara hablar por sí mismo, usted también lo sabría.

Tras esta diatriba, la sala del tribunal se quedó en silencio. La siguiente pregunta no llegó de inmediato, ya que el magistrado lo miró con aire inescrutable. Luego:

-Señor Holmes, ¿le encanta este protegido?

Sherlock lo miró perplejo. No era una pregunta que le hubieran planteado a Lord Magnussen. Tragó saliva y respondió con sinceridad. -Más que yo mismo.

-¿Está enamorado de este protegido?

Era un terreno peligroso para caminar, un verdadero campo minado. Había jurado decir la verdad, algo que no había temido hasta ese momento.   
-Señoría, dijo, nunca le haría daño, de ninguna manera. Nunca lo llevaría a mi cama, porque eso lo lastimaría, y porque… sí, lo amo. John es mi familia y lo amo con todo mi corazón. Pensé… Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus dedos temblaban. Hizo una bola con las manos para mantenerlas quietas. Pensé que ese era el punto. 

***  
Había sido un día emocionante y agotador. Sherlock se sintió deshilachado en los bordes y desinflado en el medio. Obsesivamente, mientras el magistrado se retiraba a su cámara para deliberar, repasó mentalmente todo el procedimiento. Una y otra vez, escuchó el testimonio adulador de Lord Magnussen, las mentiras que le lanzaron a él y a John. Se escuchó a sí mismo, argumentando una causa en oídos sordos, incapaz de presentar pruebas contundentes para respaldar sus afirmaciones, incapaz de dar un testimonio completo de lo que sabía que John había sufrido a manos de Magnussen. ¿Por qué no habían vuelto todavía las pruebas de ADN? ¿Magnussen sabía sobre la chaqueta? ¿Había intervenido de alguna manera? ¿Lo reprimiste? Fue como temió desde el principio: el sistema fue manipulado contra ellos desde el principio. Lestrade nunca debería haber perdido la chaqueta de su vista. Debería haberle pedido a Molly que realizara las pruebas ella misma. Debería haber filtrado la evidencia a los periódicos. Nunca debería haber dicho que amaba a John. Debería haberlo hecho, debería haberlo hecho, debería haberlo hecho…

El magistrado regresó y la sala del tribunal se quedó en silencio.

-El testimonio que he escuchado hoy, comenzó, tanto de Lord Magnussen como del Sr. Holmes, me ha dejado inquieto. Ambos hombres se acusan mutuamente de abuso contra este protegido. Ambos hombres defienden la superioridad de sus respectivos domicilios y la idoneidad de su propio alojamiento.

Oh Dios, pensó Sherlock. Prácticamente podía escuchar las palabras antes de que fueran pronunciadas. El magistrado determinaría que, en presencia de duda, ninguno de los dos sería un anfitrión adecuado para John. Acudiría a un tercero. O lo enviarían para una evaluación y, en última instancia, lo enviarían de regreso a ese tren. Oh Dios, oh Dios…

Y me encuentro insatisfecho. Por lo tanto, he decidido no emitir mi decisión en este momento. En cambio, aplazaré esta audiencia hasta mañana. En ese momento, aunque muy inusual, escucharé a dos testigos más: el pabellón emancipado, llamado Coronel Moran, quien ha sido arrestado por cargos de agresión; y Ward Reg. No. JW6462-11. Este tribunal se levanta.


	29. Martillo y Piedra de afilar

Martillo y piedra de afilar

La televisión no dormía y Harry tampoco. Cuando todas las lámparas se apagaron, solo la televisión y las luces de colores del árbol de Navidad aún brillaban, y cuando el señor Wright le dio un beso de buenas noches a Harry en la frente, ella apenas le respondió con un murmullo de buenas noches. Estaba envuelta en una manta en el sofá, con una taza de té enfriándose en sus manos, esperando noticias.   
-Cariño, vete a dormir, dijo la señora Wright, acariciando su cabeza desde detrás del sofá. Extendió la mano por encima del hombro de su sobrina y le quitó la taza de las manos.

-No.

-Es medianoche.

Harry no respondió. 

El control remoto permaneció en el reposabrazos, sin tocar durante horas. Ya había descubierto que la BBC publicaba historias antes que cualquier otro canal, por lo que en la BBC se quedaría. 

-No pasará nada hasta la mañana. Consiga unas horas, al menos, amor. Puedes levantarte temprano, incluso antes de que se reanude la sesión. 

Cuando se encontró de nuevo con un muro de silencio, intentó una táctica más. 

-Estoy segura de que ahora también está durmiendo.

-No lo está, dijo Harry. 

-Estoy segura él es…

\- No lo está, tía. 

¿Cómo podría dormir esta noche sabiendo lo que debe hacer mañana? Diez días antes, estaba preparando la cena para la familia cuando vio las imágenes por primera vez, pero no lo comprendió. Todo lo que sabía era que había habido algún tipo de ataque en una estación de tren de Londres. Siempre había malas noticias de Londres, así que nada de particular interés. Luego se enteró de que había sido un protegido, uno de los suyos, el que había sido la víctima, y fue entonces cuando llamó su atención, dejó a un lado el cuchillo de queso y se volvió hacia la tele.  
Fue al señor Holmes a quien reconoció primero, cuando los agentes de seguridad lo sacaron del cuerpo acurrucado en el suelo. Al principio, pensó que el agresor era el señor Holmes, lo que la alarmó. El trabajo de la cámara era inestable (móviles de mano) y, en su sorpresa al ver al señor Holmes, casi no se percató del rostro roto de su querido hermano menor, John. Su grito hizo que la tía Charlotte corriera, pensando que Harry debió cortarse un dedo mientras preparaba la cena.

Más tarde ese día, el Sr. Holmes la llamó. Estaba llorando fuera de sí y tuvo que devolverle el teléfono a su tía, quien habló con el señor Holmes durante unos veinte minutos. La tía Charlotte le contó todo lo que el señor Holmes le había dicho, sobre un antiguo anfitrión vengativo y un secuestro, y las reiteradas garantías del señor Holmes de que todo iría bien al final. Ahora comprendía por qué John había sido inalcanzable, por qué el señor Holmes seguía posponiéndola. Había estado buscando a su protegido perdido. Se sentía como si se estuviera marchitando por dentro, como los bordes de un papel en llamas, porque eso era precisamente lo que John había sido para ella durante demasiado tiempo: un protegido perdida.

Miró cada segundo de las imágenes en línea que pudo encontrar (en la computadora portátil de su tía cuando encontró los videos bloqueados en la suya) al menos una docena de veces. Leyó todos los artículos de todos los periódicos que publicaban una sola palabra sobre John y se negó a apagar la televisión. Cuando se anunció la audiencia, se sintió aliviada, creyendo que los tribunales lo arreglarían todo y que John la llamaría esa misma noche para explicarle que todo había sido un grave malentendido. Pero luego, los informes: el magistrado estaba indeciso; tenía más preguntas y quería interrogar a John directamente.

Los medios entraron en un frenesí. Algunos denunciaron la orden como ilegal. Comentaristas más conocedores explicaron que, aunque no es ilegal per se, interrogar a los protegidos en una sala del tribunal era una mala práctica. No se podía confiar en que los protegidos dieran testimonio veraz. Desde los casos de los gemelos, ambos ocurridos en el mismo año en 1976, cuando un protegido, poseyendo un espíritu amargo y vengativo, hiló mentiras escandalosas contra su amable anfitrión con el objetivo de ver a la mujer en prisión; y cuando otro protegidoo obsequioso dijo mentiras de un tipo diferente, fabricando todo tipo de declaraciones de testigos y coartadas para asegurarse de que su anfitrión incendiario-asesino no viera el interior de una celda de la prisión. En cualquier caso, la protesta pública había sido que se había ofrecido demasiada credibilidad al testimonio del protegido y, debido a ello, se habían emitido veredictos incorrectos. Desde entonces, el testimonio de protegido de cualquier tipo en cualquier tipo de caso había sido rechazado en juicios y audiencias, aunque no, estrictamente hablando, por ley. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el magistrado? Y además, ¿qué podía hacer el público con el testimonio ya ofrecido? La gente estaba contando los puntos, sopesando un anfitrión contra el otro y discutiendo sus resultados. Lord Magnussen era claramente el favorito, dijeron algunos. Era rico, obscenamente rico, mientras que los ingresos de Holmes eran impredecibles y sospechosos; Magnussen ocupaba un puesto importante en el gobierno británico, mientras que nadie entendía realmente lo que era un "detective consultor"; El piso de Magnussen era grandioso, ricamente amueblado, con todas las comodidades imaginables, mientras que Holmes ocupaba un piso comparativamente pequeño que ni siquiera tenía un cuarto de baño. Con Magnussen, el pupilo tendría la compañía de otros protegidos, mientras que con Holmes estaría solo. La respuesta fue obvia.

Pero luego, estaba esto: el metraje editado. Los carteles habían ampliado, recortado, resaltado y ralentizado los diversos videos de la estación de tren. Allí estaba Sherlock Holmes, en una desconcertante demostración de defensa, cayendo sobre el protegido para salvarlo de los golpes del bastón. Allí, en la sombra debajo de ambos cuerpos, alguien lo había visto, las dos manos juntas, la del anfitrión y la del protegido. Y cuando los oficiales sacaron al Sr. Holmes, lo último que se separó fueron esas mismas dos manos. Luego estaba el metraje del propio protegido. Mientras la multitud zumbaba a su alrededor, los anfitriones discutían y los oficiales debatían, los ojos del protegido permanecieron fijos en Sherlock Holmes. Nadie pudo describir la expresión. Asombrado, algunos decían, mientras que otros afirmaban Necesitado y Esperanzado y Anhelo y Telepático y Enamorado. Sherlock Holmes había declarado su amor por el protegido en la sala del tribunal, pero la naturaleza de ese amor era tan debatida como cualquier otra cosa. El significado de esa mirada, igualmente. Sin embargo, lo único que no estaba en duda era a quién había mirado el protegido. Eso fue tan claro como el cristal. 

-Las cosas saldrán bien, Harriet, dijo la señora Wright, sentada junto a su sobrina. Pero sus palabras eran una seguridad vacía, y Harry no pudo contener el flujo de lágrimas. 

\- ¿Y si no es así, tía?, gritó.   
La Sra. Wright la tomó en sus brazos.   
-Si lo envían a Almacenamiento, si el Lord Comisionado lo lleva de regreso… ¿Qué le pasará entonces? Lo acabo de encontrar. ¿Cómo puedo soportar perderlo de nuevo? 

***

Esa misma noche, uno de los agentes asomó la cabeza por la celda. 

-¿Tú lees?

John, que había estado tumbado de espaldas, estudiando las grietas del techo, se apoyó en un codo.   
-¿Si?

-Tengo aquí algunas cartas para ti. El sargento dice que no tiene sentido retenerlas más.   
Entró en la habitación y John vio que sostenía tres grandes montones de sobres, cada uno atado con una banda elástica. 

-Las luces están encendidas durante una hora más, dijo, pasándolas. 

Luego se fue. Al principio, John estaba perplejo. ¿Qué eran todas estas cartas? ¿Letras? ¿De quién? Su corazón dio un vuelco, pensando que uno podría ser del Sr. Holmes o de Harry, pero después de ojear rápidamente cada remitente, su corazón dio un vuelco. Todos eran extraños. Eso solo se sumó a su confusión. ¿Quién le estaría escribiendo? Pero estaba emocionado. Durante días y días, no había tenido nada que leer, y sentía que su cerebro se estaba poniendo rígido, como un músculo sin trabajar. Esta hora fue un regalo. Entonces comenzó a leer y quedó atónito por lo que leyó. Eran cartas, todas dirigidas a él y llamándolo John, cartas de apoyo y aliento, deseándole lo mejor, esperando lo mejor. Eran de todo el país y algunos del extranjero —Nueva Francia, Estados Unidos, Japón— todos decían que estaban pensando en él, oraban por él y amenazaban con hacer un ataque si las cosas no salían bien para él. 

Estoy escribiendo mi MP…

Si lo envían a Storage, yo personalmente conduciré un camión hasta el juez…

Desde que vi el video, no he podido dormir. Ese podría haber sido yo. Mañana, muy bien podría ser yo…

Wards. Algunas de estas cartas, al menos una docena, fueron escritas por otros protegidos. El se maravilló. Lloró. Deseó tener un bolígrafo y poder escribir.

Luego llegó a este:

Era un sobre blanco, anodino excepto por las instrucciones en la solapa:

A quien corresponda, lea esta carta en voz alta al protegido.

Curioso, rasgó el sello con un dedo.

Querido John,

No estoy seguro de que esta carta sea bienvenida y entiendo que si no lo es. Aunque temo que sea demasiado poco, demasiado tarde, me siento obligado a ofrecer una disculpa. No puedo evitar sentir que es culpa mía, y culpa de mi familia, que te hayas encontrado en esa estación de tren. Siento mucho lo que te pasó allí. Las palabras nunca pueden compensarlo, lo sé, pero las ofrezco de todos modos, con la esperanza de que, con el tiempo, pueda ser perdonado por la crueldad que te infligí cuando eras niño.

Ahora te llamas John y me alegra que tengas un nombre tan bueno. Me alegraría creer que has olvidado que una vez te llamaron Twitch, aunque dudo que puedas olvidarlo. Mi hermano mayor y yo solíamos burlarnos de ti sin descanso. No, supongo que bromear no es la palabra correcta. Tormento. Eso es lo que hicimos. Lo supe entonces y lo sé ahora. La forma en que te tratamos, un niño, fue inconcebible, desde cómo te hablamos y no te hablamos, hasta las bromas que hicimos y la forma en que te intimidamos y menospreciamos. Estaba mal. Estaba equivocado. No merecías tanta crueldad de aquellos que se suponía que eran tu familia.

Miro hacia atrás al chico que era con disgusto, y he vivido durante mucho tiempo con la vergüenza de mis acciones. Ahora soy un adulto, como tú. Yo tengo mi propia familia. Mi esposa es una buena mujer y me ha convertido en un mejor hombre. Tengo dos hijos y un protegido de su edad, y todos los días trato de tratarlo también como a un hijo, tan fiel como cualquiera, como si pudiera compensar la forma en que te traté.

Mis padres fallecieron. Mamá murió de insuficiencia cardíaca, papá fue atropellado por un automóvil. Wendell se quitó la vida hace cinco años después de perder su batalla contra la depresión. Goldberry fue autorizada para el almacenamiento cuando comenzó a perder la memoria. Soy el único Hastings que queda y me temo que mi legado será el de la malicia. Como puedes imaginar, no lo hicimos mucho mejor con el protegido que lo reemplazó. Le he perdido la pista ahora, y quiero disculparme con él también, si puedo encontrarlo.

Estaba emocionado y consternado de encontrarte, John. Por fin, tengo la oportunidad de decir que lo siento. Tenía la esperanza de que tu vida hubiera mejorado después de dejarnos, pero lo que vi me muestra que todavía estás sufriendo a manos de aquellos que se suponía que debían hacerlo mejor contigo.

He presentado una solicitud para convertirme en tu anfitrión, si el magistrado considera que las partes contendientes no son adecuadas. Es decir, si tuvieras algún deseo de volver a mí. No quiero que acabes en Storage. Lo prometo, no soy la misma persona que ese chico de hace veinte años. Haría bien por ti. Mi familia te amaría. Serías bienvenido con nosotros, todos los días de tu vida. No espero una respuesta a esta carta y, como dije, entiendo si no te agrada tener noticias mías de nuevo. Seguramente tus sentimientos contra los Hastings son muy profundos. Pero que sepas que lamento profundamente mis acciones y cualquier impacto duradero que puedan haber tenido en ti, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para corregir las cosas.

Su hermano,  
Peter Hastings

***

Habían apagado las luces, pero John no podía dormir. Solo unas horas antes le habían traído la cena y no tenía apetito. Estaba pensando más pensamientos a la vez de los que había pensado antes. Sentía más emociones de las que pensaba que podía contener. Al día siguiente, lo llevarían a la sala del tribunal y el magistrado lo interrogaría. `` Te hará algunas preguntas '', había dicho el secretario, `` y tú responderás con sinceridad. Bastante fácil, ¿no? '' Pero no parecía nada fácil. ¿Qué tipo de preguntas? ¿Quién estaría escuchando? ¿Y si decía algo mal? Siempre decía cosas incorrectas y era castigado por ello, incluso cuando pensaba que decía la verdad. Solo el señor Holmes había escuchado alguna vez. Sólo el señor Holmes sabía cuándo dejar de preguntar.

¿Fácil? Nunca había sido nada fácil.

Sé valiente, John. Sé valiente.

La cerradura chirrió. John, acostado de costado frente a la pared, comenzó a girar, cuando de repente se sintió inmovilizado por los hombros contra la losa de concreto que servía de catre, y la luz brillante de una antorcha irrumpió en la oscuridad, resplandeciendo en su rostro y cegándolo.

-No te muevas, le siseó una voz profunda.

Él se congeló. Sus ojos brillaron contra el brillo de la luz, más allá de la cual todo era negro. No podía ver los rostros de sus atacantes.

-Escucha cuidadosamente. Mañana, en la audiencia. Di una palabra contra Lord Magnussen y obtendrás lo que te espera. Di una palabra que lo incrimine y habrá un derramamiento de sangre, ¿me entiendes?

¡Sé valiente!

John tembló y asintió.

-¿Qué dirás mañana? Preguntó el otro hombre.

-Lord Magnussen n-nunca me hizo daño.

-¿Qué más?

-Lord M-magnussen fue un buen anfitrión.

-Hazles creerlo. Porque, Tiro, ¿no es así? 

Una mano oscura le rodeó el cuello y apretó. Duró solo un segundo. Luego, la luz desapareció, los pasos se retiraron y la cerradura volvió a chirriar, cerrándolo. Se incorporó y se sentó, sujetándose la garganta y jadeando en busca de aire. Manchas negras nadaban ante él en la repentina ausencia de luz. Se acurrucó sobre sus rodillas, todavía jadeando, deseando ser fuerte pero sintiendo que se rompería. Agarró su cabello con ambos puños y tembló. ¿Por qué no puedes ser valiente?

***

La sala se calló cuando se abrieron las puertas y dos agentes de seguridad escoltaron al prisionero hasta el estrado de los testigos.

El coronel Moran era un hombre alto con un torso como un triángulo y una cara como un dóberman que había perdido su manada. Estaba encadenado por las muñecas, pero vestía traje y corbata, el otorgamiento de Lord Magnussen, supuso Sherlock, ahora observándolo correctamente. Tenía al menos siete piedras sobre John, lo que hizo que los dedos de Sherlock se curvaran con tanta fuerza que sus uñas dejaron huellas profundas en sus palmas. Sus propios moretones se habían desvanecido, pero todavía se estaba resentiendo por los golpes de la porra de este hombre.

-Diga su nombre y ocupación, dijo el magistrado.

-Coronel Moran. Soy el hombre de Lord Magnussen .

-Ser hombre no es una ocupación. ¿Qué haces por Lord Magnussen?

El coronel, así llamado, volvió la cabeza hacia su antiguo anfitrión como si pidiera ayuda.

-Señor Moran -dijo el magistrado-, me mirará a mí y a mí solo. Se dirigirá a mí y solo a mí. ¿Estamos claros?  
-Sí señor.

-Estás en un tribunal de justicia y en este tribunal has jurado decir la verdad. ¿Lo entiendes?

El coronel asintió.

-Hable, señor Moran, para que el tribunal pueda oír.

-Entiendo, señor.

-Muy bien, entonces intentemos esto de nuevo, más lentamente. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que trabaja para Lord Magnussen?

—Desde la primavera, señor. Principios de Mayo.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. Estaba sentado un poco detrás del coronel, que miraba al magistrado y podía ver menos de una cuarta parte de su rostro. El hombre miró al frente, pero su piel alrededor de las sienes había comenzado a brillar. Él estaba nervioso. Su discurso carecía de desafío y su tono era dócil, muy diferente de lo que había esperado de un hombre que podía llorar en una sala indefensa como él.

-¿Y antes de eso?

-Antes de eso —su mentón en alto cayó unos grados—, fui enviado a Lord Magnussen, señor.  
-Pero estabas emancipado".

-Sí señor.

-¿Y se quedó con su antiguo anfitrión? El magistrado frunció el ceño. ¿Sabe que un protegido emancipado está obligado por ley a abandonar la residencia de su anfitrión y mantenerse a sí mismo?

-Ya no vivo en el piso de Lord Magnussen, señor. Tengo mi propio lugar.

-¿En efecto? ¿Dónde?

-Un dormitorio, un par de paradas de metro.

-¿Y cuántas horas a la semana trabaja para Lord Magnusse?

El coronel frunció los labios, luciendo problemático. Bajó la cabeza y Sherlock observó que sus dedos golpeaban el aire, uno a la vez.

Responderá a la pregunta, señor Moran.

-Estoy tratando de contarlos, señor.

-Pruébelo de esta manera: ¿cuántas horas al día trabaja?

-Todas… ¿todos ellos? ¿Veinticuatro? 

-¿Trabajas todo el día?

-Trabajo cuando me necesitan, señor. Trabajo duro. Soy buen trabajador, no tengo quejas ni nada. Me alegro de trabajar.

Dios, pensó Sherlock, sonaba como John, tan desesperado por complacer, por hacer las cosas bien, por valer algo para alguien. Lanzó una mirada furtiva a la mesa opuesta a donde estaba sentado Lord Magnussen, reclinado en su silla, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo. Parecía que acababa de tragar un limón.

El magistrado también parecía disgustado, su primera muestra de expresión real, ya sea fría o caliente, desde que comenzó la audiencia. -¿Cuál es su salario?

-Alquilar.

-¿Perdón?

El coronel habló más lento esta vez, como si se diera cuenta de que había dicho algo mal. -¿Alquiler, señor?

-¿Su empleador paga su alquiler? Al asentimiento del testigo, el magistrado se resistió. -¿Está diciendo que no gana ningún salario?

-No necesito ninguno.

-Entonces, su empleador paga el alquiler, paga la comida, paga la ropa y paga todas las demás necesidades. No administra nada de su propio dinero.

-Sí, señor, es un muy buen jefe, señor.

El magistrado se mantuvo muy serio, pero su bolígrafo se movía rápidamente en la página frente a él. -¿Y cuál es la naturaleza de tu trabajo?

-Yo manejo a los protegidos bajo el cuidado de Lord Magnussen, señor.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que los gestionas?

-Yo… manejo la disciplina en el piso, señor. De acuerdo con los estatutos y directrices de la CSM, señor, y para cualquier infracción en el hogar, señor, mantengo la paz, señor, por el bienestar y el estado feliz de los protegidos que residen allí, señor.

Dijo todo esto muy rápidamente, y en la forma de quien ha memorizado sus líneas.

-¿Alguno de los protegidos bajo su cuidado requiere mano firme?

—Todos los protegidos se portan muy bien, señor. Solo Tiro me dio algún problema. Era un protegido violento, señor, y me rompió la mano cuando intenté aplacarlo. Levantó su mano derecha enyesada como prueba.

Placate, pensó Sherlock, no es una palabra nativa del vocabulario de este hombre. Definitivamente ha sido entrenado.

-¿Cómo sucedió eso, precisamente, esta rotura de tu mano?

-El protegido se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo. Se había arrojado a una ventana. Lo agarré para detenerlo, perdí el equilibrio y caímos. Él se levantó primero y me pisó la mano.

Sherlock no sabía cuánto de esto era cierto, si es que era cierto. John no se habría lastimado de esa manera. Pero la idea de que él había sido el responsable de romper la mano de este hombre hizo que la comisura de su boca se levantara. Rápidamente, educó su expresión, para que el magistrado no se diera cuenta de su placer y malinterpretara su causa.

-¿Y fue esta violencia la que llevó a Lord Magnussen a aceptar enviar al pupilo al Refugio Permanente?

-Yo no participé en esa decisión, señor, dijo el coronel.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo el protegido en residencia antes de que se tomara esta decisión?

Con dos codos plantados en la mesa frente a él, Sherlock se inclinó hacia adelante, escuchando atentamente. La línea de tiempo no estaba en disputa. Los registros eran bastante claros con respecto a cuándo se había registrado a John y cuándo se había presentado la solicitud de colocación permanente. El magistrado tampoco lo habría olvidado, por lo que debe haber otro propósito en la pregunta.

-Erm, fue… uno o dos días. No estoy seguro.

-Eso es bastante rápido, ¿no crees?

El coronel murmuró su respuesta. -No lo sé.

-¿Cuánto observó del protegido en ese tiempo?

-… Solo un poco.

-¿Porqué es eso? Si representaba una amenaza, si era un peligro constante para sí mismo, ¿por qué no lo perseguías todo el día? Ese era tu trabajo, ¿no?

-Yo…Volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia Lord Magnussen, pero ante la reprimenda del magistrado regresó mirando al frente. Sus hombros se levantaron con una larga inhalación. -Tiro no estaba contento. No… Se tambaleó un poco. 'No era peligroso.'

-¿Oh?

-No lo parecía. A mí. Cuando me habló, él estaba… cortés.

-¿Hablaste con el protegido?  
-Solo un poco.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sherlock vio a Lord Magnussen moverse en su asiento. Su mano descendió sobre el apoyabrazos, como si se estuviera refuerzando. Claramente, esta línea de interrogatorio no se había anticipado, y mucho menos planeado. Tal vez ni siquiera sabía que su hombre había compartido una conversación privada con su protegido robado. 

¿De que hablabas?

-No mucho. Solamente… bueno, teníamos… de los que se conocen… antes de.

Sí, Lord Magnussen definitivamente estaba ansioso ahora. Su mano se convirtió en un puño alrededor del borde del sillón. Incluso Sherlock estaba asombrado por esta inesperada revelación. 

-¿Lo hizo ahora?, dijo el magistrado con interés. 

-¿Cuándo?

-Yo… no creo que deba estar hablando de esto.

-¿Por qué no? Es un hombre libre, Sr. Moran. ¿No es así? 

Durante un largo momento, el silencio en la sala del tribunal se prolongó mientras el magistrado, y todos los asistentes, contuvieron la respiración y esperaron una respuesta. Por fin, habló el coronel. 

-¿Voy a ir a la cárcel, señor? ¿Por lastimar al protegido y al hombre libre? 

-Esa es una decisión de la corte de la corona. Esta es una audiencia civil. Pero puedo decirle esto: incluso si lo declaran culpable de agresión, el juez sopesará muchas cosas al tomar una decisión: la gravedad del delito, su nivel de culpabilidad, las condenas anteriores y las declaraciones de las víctimas. El tiempo en prisión es una posibilidad, no una conclusión inevitable. En cambio, puede ser multado y dado una orden comunitaria. Espero que todo esto te haya sido explicado.

-Si no voy a la cárcel, ¿volveré a trabajar para Lord Magnussen?

El magistrado frunció el ceño, un poco triste. 

-Eso depende de usted. No hay ley alguna que te obligue a trabajar para nadie. Una pausa. -¿Quiere volver a trabajar para él?

El coronel no respondió. 

-Por favor, responda a la pregunta, señor Moran.

-Yo… Yo no… creo que prefiero ir a la cárcel, señor.   
La sala del tribunal no pudo contener sus murmullos; se agitó como una tormenta hasta que el magistrado restauró el orden. Sherlock, sin embargo, estaba fascinado con el rostro enrojecido de Lord Magnussen. Por el contrario, su barba nunca le había parecido tan blanca. 

-¿Por qué, señor Moran? Preguntó el magistrado. 

-Porque, señor… Ya no quiero lastimar a los protegidos. No debería haber lastimado a Tiro. No quiero lastimar a Cici. No quiero llevar más protecciones a Storage. Lo siento. Lo siento. No sé lo que voy a hacer. No sé… lo que soy.

El coronel ya no pudo reprimirse. Inclinó la cabeza y lloró. 

*** 

Más allá del juzgado, y así más allá de la atención de cualquiera de los magistrados en el estrado, los dos demandantes se sentaron en sus mesas, el testigo en el estrado, la prensa en la galería o el protegido en la celda de detención, se estaba difundiendo una noticia. La emoción en la voz del reportero apenas se disimuló.   
“Los científicos del Laboratorio de Ciencias Forenses de la Policía Metropolitana acaban de confirmar que una chaqueta, la que usaba el protegido JW, que se ve aquí en las imágenes virales del 12 de diciembre, ha sido probada y se encontró que tenía trazas de semen en la manga. Una prueba de ADN revela que el semen analizado es positivo para Charles Augustus Magnussen, Lord Comisionado de Emancipación y anfitrión de la sala en cuestión. Todos los servidores públicos, como todos los ciudadanos privados y las personas bajo custodia, tienen su ADN archivado como un asunto de registro, y aunque se requiere una orden para que el científico coteje la evidencia con un ciudadano privado, ni los servidores públicos ni las personas bajo custodia tienen permitidas tales protecciones legales. Los resultados de la prueba se filtraron en la última hora por una fuente anónima, pero podemos confirmar que estos resultados son precisos. Lord Magnussen está, en este mismo momento, sentado en una audiencia sobre la custodia del protegido y, hasta donde sabemos, no es consciente de que tales pruebas se estuvieran llevando a cabo. Aún está por verse qué hará la policía con esta información, pero es casi seguro que desearán interrogar al Lord Comisionado sobre cómo terminó su semen en la chaqueta del protegido…" 

***

Cuando se llevaron al coronel Moran, fue porque no estaba en condiciones de responder más preguntas. Su rostro estaba hinchado y rojo, sus ojos llenos de confusión y miedo. ¿Qué había dicho que no debería haber dicho? ¿Qué sería de él? Sin duda, Sherlock no fue el único en esa habitación que sintió la angustia del hombre. Había tropezado con una crisis de conciencia, una crisis del yo, presenciada por toda una audiencia de observadores críticos, sobre todo por el hombre que lo había causado. Sherlock miró a Magnussen desde el otro lado del pasillo, indignado de que compartieran el mismo aire. Se sintió muy diferente hacia el Sr. Moran en ese momento de lo que se había sentido solo una hora antes.

El magistrado se excusó y se fue a su habitación, pero no había excusado la habitación. Así que allí esperaron, maravillados, reflexionando. Pasaron diez minutos, luego veinte. La galería estaba cada vez más inquieta. Sus susurros aumentaban en volumen, hasta el punto de que, si se concentraba lo suficientemente bien, Sherlock podía distinguir y seguir media docena de conversaciones al mismo tiempo. Algunos simpatizaban con Moran; otros se desanimaron por él; otros todavía se preguntaban por qué lo habían interrogado. Nadie mencionó a Lord Magnussen. Después de todo, todavía estaba en la habitación.

Luego, el magistrado regresó y la sala se silenció de inmediato. Volvió a sentarse en el banco, saludó con la cabeza a los agentes que estaban en la parte de atrás y se abrieron las puertas dobles. Todos se retorcieron en sus asientos para verlo: el protegido, JW, siendo escoltado a la sala del tribunal.

Su cabello estaba cuidadosamente separado y su camisa, una camisa de cuello a cuadros azul suave que Sherlock no reconoció, estaba abotonada hasta la barbilla y cuidadosamente metida en sus pantalones. Sherlock había visto esto antes. Esto fue lo que hizo John cuando se esforzó por decir algo importante, pero difícil. Mantuvo los brazos rectos a los lados, pero sus puños estaban cerrados. Miró hacia adelante, sin ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Sherlock, aunque Sherlock trató de mirarlo a los ojos, aunque solo fuera para comunicar que estaba ahí. Lo llevaron directamente al estrado de los testigos y lo dejaron allí.

Puedes hacer esto, John. Este es el último tramo, luego nos vamos a casa.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada más a Lord Magnussen, quien, desde que el coronel había sido llevado, había recuperado el dominio de su expresión.

Ante la indicación, John juró decir la verdad y el magistrado comenzó.

—Ese juramento que acabas de hacer, JW, significa que dirás la verdad, y solo la verdad. ¿Está bien?   
El magistrado le habló como a un niño, su tono un poco agudo, sus palabras un poco más lentas y con palabras simples. 

-No significa que me digas lo que crees que quiero escuchar, o que digas algo falso para proteger a alguien.  
-Sé lo que significa la verdad, dijo John. Puedo deletrearlo y todo.

Sherlock jadeó por la nariz, y detrás de él, la sala del tribunal se rió. El magistrado frunció el ceño. El tono cayó instantáneamente.

-¿Estás siendo descarado?

-En absoluto, señor -dijo John sin inmutarse. Digo eso solo porque estoy orgulloso de ello. Verá, hace apenas un año, no sabía deletrear nada. No podía leer ni escribir ni mi propio nombre, que es John, por cierto. Pero ahora leo libros enteros y puedo escribir casi cualquier cosa. Se lo debo al Señor Holmes.

Sherlock esperaba una censura inmediata. John había salido del bullpen pateando, y mientras Sherlock resoplaba de orgullo, también se preparaba para una reacción violenta. Seguramente, el magistrado no apreciaría esto como lo hizo. 

-Eso es bastante impresionante, dijo el magistrado sin entonación. -Pero también es inusual que un protegido de adultos sea completamente analfabeto. 

—Ninguno de mis anfitriones anteriores se ocupó de mi educación, señor. El señor Holmes lo hace. 

-Sus registros indican una lista bastante larga de hosts anteriores. 

-Sí, señor. Diecisiete, antes del señor Holmes.   
Un suave murmullo de reacción recorrió la galería. John alzó la voz sobre ellos.   
—Diecisiete anfitriones, señor, a quienes no les importaba en absoluto mi educación, mi salud o mi felicidad. Es al señor Holmes a quien le importa. Ha sido el único, señor. El único.

-JW, dijo el magistrado con una nota de advertencia en su voz, -por supuesto que no eres estúpido. Esta audiencia es para determinar cuál de estos dos hombres puede proporcionarle el mejor hogar, incluido el entorno, los recursos y la competencia general en el cuidado. Claramente, usted mismo tiene una preferencia, que normalmente no se tiene en cuenta. Las lealtades de los protegidos pueden manipularse. Así que quiero que consideren, mientras tomo mi determinación, que le resultará difícil comparar un año completo con Sherlock Holmes con una semana con Lord Magnussen. Aún no sabes por ti mismo que la residencia de Lord Magnussen no sería, al final, un lugar mejor. 

El pecho de John se hinchó con un largo suspiro. Cerró los ojos y, cuando los volvió a abrir, dijo: 

-Está trabajando con un conjunto de datos incompleto, señor.

Sherlock no pudo evitarlo esta vez: lágrimas de orgullo brotaron de sus ojos, solo por escucharlo decir algo tan hermoso. 

-¿Lo estoy?

-Conozco al señor Holmes desde hace poco más de un año, como usted dice. Conozco a Lord Magnussen desde hace más de seis años.   
La galería expresó instantáneamente su sorpresa. Pero se calló rápidamente: la atención de todos estaba clavada y nadie quería perderse ni una sílaba. Todos menos uno.

-Mi señor -dijo lord Magnussen, poniéndose de pie-, ha ordenado al protegido que diga la verdad, pero en menos de un minuto, ¡ya estoy escuchando mentiras! ¡Nunca conocí al protegido antes de este mismo mes! Me gustaría renovar mi objeción al admitir el testimonio de un protegido. ¡Temo que tenga la intención de difamarme! 

John no se inmutó. 

-Es cierto que Lord Magnussen teme lo que tengo que decir. O no habría enviado a dos hombres a mi celda anoche para amenazarme con guardar silencio.

-¡Absurdo!, se lamentó Lord Magnussen.

El magistrado le ordenó que volviera a su asiento y que se mordiera la lengua. A John: -Esa es una acusación seria, joven.

-Me he puesto peor.

-Háblame de esta amenaza.

-Dos agentes de seguridad entraron en mi celda en medio de la noche. Me inmovilizaron, me iluminaron la cara con una antorcha y me dijeron que si hablaba mal de lord Magnussen, habría un derramamiento de sangre. La mía, supongo.

-Absurdo, escupió Lord Magnussen.

El magistrado lo ignoró. Sus cejas se juntaron y se inclinó hacia la barra. 

-¿Quiénes eran estos hombres?

-No podía ver sus rostros, debido a la luz en mis ojos, que estoy seguro de que era el punto. Pero conozco sus voces. Apuesto a que no contaban con eso. He estado detenido en este juzgado durante más de una semana. Conozco los nombres, rostros y voces de todos los agentes de seguridad en cualquier turno. Tengo buena memoria para cosas así, señor. Cuando no sabes leer, confías mucho más en memorizar ese tipo de detalles. No disfrazaron sus voces, así que los reconocí a ambos. Se dio la vuelta y señaló directamente a la parte trasera de la galería a los oficiales que flanqueaban las puertas dobles. "Oficial Sanders y oficial Patel".

La sala del tribunal estalló en gritos de conmoción e indignación. Los oficiales en cuestión parecieron aturdidos, luego enojados y comenzaron a gritar negativas. En el caos, mientras el magistrado gritaba pidiendo silencio y otros agentes de seguridad intentaban restablecer el orden, John aprovechó para mirar hacia la galería para mirar a Sherlock. No sonrió, no asintió. Pero Sherlock leyó la resolución en sus ojos, el abandono casi imprudente de que, al diablo lo que sucedió después, si estaba cayendo, se estaba llevando el mundo con él.

***  
Las puertas de la sala del tribunal seguían cerradas al mundo exterior, pero el mundo exterior no permanecía inactivo.   
Recordatorio de que aún no se ha tomado ninguna decisión. El tribunal solicita que el público deje de enviar solicitudes para albergar la sala.   
“Ahora, más noticias de última hora sobre el asunto Ward JW: las acusaciones lanzadas contra Charles Magnussen por relaciones inapropiadas con una persona protegida no terminan con el Lord Comisionado. De hecho, cincuenta y siete hombres y nueve mujeres, todos destacados testaferros, también han sido acusados de violar sexualmente el mismo protegido durante un período de unos cinco años, mientras que la presunta víctima fue enviada a un señor Sebastian Wilkes de Londres, propietario ilegal de lo que, como era de esperar, se describe como un burdel Topside-Downside…" 

Mientras tanto, incluso cuando estalló la historia, la policía viajaba en ascensor hasta el último piso de un edificio muy alto. Abajo, un grupo de oficiales de la CSM esperaba su turno. Estaban allí para sacar a todos los protegidos de la residencia de Lord Magnussen y enviarlos a anfitriones temporales hasta que se pudiera realizar una investigación completa. Incluso más policías se dirigían a la propiedad de Lord Magnussen en Sussex. Los editores de noticias de toda la ciudad debatieron si adoptar el término escándalo o corrupción en los titulares. Los protegidos de todo el país estaban pegados a sus pantallas de televisión. Algunos parlamentarios estaban hablando por teléfono con sus equipos legales, incluso mientras otros se dirigían a Heathrow a toda velocidad, sin saber aún que nunca pasarían por seguridad. Y a medio mundo de distancia, un británico estaba siendo escoltado fuera de un hotel de cinco estrellas en Bangkok con grilletes. Impertérrito, y aparentemente ajeno a los incendios que estallaban en todo el país, Mycroft Holmes levantó un teléfono en la sala de extraños desierta del Club Diogenes y pidió el carrito de té. 

***

-¡Mi señor, esto es indignante! ¡Me opongo a estos procedimientos! Me opongo por los mismos motivos que ayer: ¡no se puede confiar en el testimonio de un protegido! 

-Lord Magnussen...

Sus acusaciones no tienen ningún fundamento de hecho. Acusar a dos hombres perfectamente inocentes de semejantes intrigas, difamar sus nombres como una forma de difamar el mío, es un comportamiento absolutamente reprobable, y me horroriza que la corte lo esté considerando.

-Le pediré, una vez más, que tome asiento…

Los dos agentes, Sanders y Patel, habían sido retirados de la sala del tribunal. ¿Ser detenidos? ¿Ser interrogados? ¿Ser enviados a casa para esperar a que todo pase? Sherlock no tenía idea. Todo lo que sabía era que se habían ido, la galería estaba en pie de guerra y que habían tardado diez minutos completos en restablecer cualquier apariencia de orden. Aun así, Lord Magnussen estaba fuera de sí con furia. Su comportamiento digno se estaba desmoronando, su máscara cuidadosamente construida de fría confianza se había desvanecido y estaba en una diatriba. 

-Quiere desacreditarme y calumniarme, y está ejerciendo asombrosas proezas de imaginación para hacerlo. Mi señor, el protegido ha vivido este último año con un hombre que es hermano de uno de mis propios empleados que me desprecia, algo que ignoraba por completo, por cierto, cuando pagué un buen dinero por él. ¿Qué mentiras se dijeron en esa casa contra mí, desde el principio? ¿Qué imagen de mí se creó que ha inspirado tanto odio hacia mí en este protegido? ¿Cómo han conspirado juntos para difamar mi buen nombre? Esto no se puede tolerar en un tribunal de justicia. ¡Miente, milord, miente y pervierte el curso de la justicia inventando acusaciones tan fantásticamente falsas! 

-¿Debo entender, dijo el magistrado, agotando su paciencia, que desea retirar su petición para reclamarlo y cederlo al señor Holmes?

Lord Magnussen parpadeó. 

-Yo… n-no… 

-Pero, ¿por qué querrías tenerlo, si es todo lo que dices que es? Un mentiroso y un conspirador, entre otras cosas. 

-Para callarme, dijo John, todavía en el estrado de los testigos. Debería haber pensado que era obvio. 

-¡Esta audiencia es una farsa! Dar crédito a sus mentiras es una burla de este tribunal. No lo toleraré. Mi señor -exclamó lord Magnussen-, tiene ante sí suficiente testimonio, el mío y el del señor Holmes, para tomar su decisión. Su decisión debería haberse tomado ayer. Cualquier otra ilusión, invención y confusión presentada por el señor Moran o esta persona protegida sólo sirve para enturbiar las aguas y...

—Lord Magnussen —rugió el magistrado—, si no puede controlarse, haré que lo saquen de la sala del tribunal y, en su ausencia, seguiré escuchando el testimonio del testigo. ¿Es eso lo que desea? Elija ahora: discúlpese, sea eliminado o guarde silencio.   
Con el pecho agitado, la boca de Lord Magnussen se contorsionó como un pez fuera del agua. No había nada que pudiera decir. Objetar y ser expulsado. ¿Y qué terribles palabras se dirían de él en su ausencia? Entonces, ¿cómo podría lanzar una defensa adecuada? Sherlock se abstuvo de sonreír, pero estaba sometido a una gran tensión en su autocontrol. 

-Insisto en que se me permita defenderme de cualquier mentira difamatoria que pueda arrojar este testigo, dijo al fin. 

-Ese es su derecho. Pero es mi sala de audiencias y yo decido el orden de las cosas. Ahora tome asiento y guarde silencio. 

Lord Magnussen volvió a enderezarse la chaqueta. Luego, lentamente, se hundió en su silla. El magistrado volvió su atención a John, quien, a lo largo de todo esto, se había mantenido firme e impasible.

-¿Estás preparado para continuar, JW?

-Estoy.

-¿Y comprende que es un delito mentir a un juez de instrucción?

-No he dicho mentiras, ni lo haré.

-Dice que conoce a Lord Magnussen desde hace seis años. 

-Sí.  
-Pero él nunca fue tu anfitrión, no hasta este mes.  
-No.

-Dime, entonces: ¿en qué circunstancias lo conociste?

El corazón de Sherlock bombeaba sangre tan rápido que pensó que podría romperse. Solo podía imaginar lo que estaba haciendo John. 

-Entonces fui custodiado por un hombre llamado Sebastian Wilkes. Me había comprado en el mercado negro de Pimlico, donde me habían protegido con un hombre llamado Ernst Crider, que dirigía un Downside para el deporte de protegido, donde soporté humillaciones nocturnas durante aproximadamente catorce meses…

-¿Deporte de protegido? ¿En Pimlico? 

-Sí señor. Yo no era un luchador. Yo era… entretenimiento. Pero una noche, el señor Wilkes me compró, me llevó a un piso vacío y…

Sherlock se movió en su asiento, deseando poder alcanzar a través de la mesa, a través de la habitación y dentro del estrado de los testigos para tomar la mano de John. Estás bien, John. Tienes esto. Tú me lo dijiste. Una vez más y se acabó. 

-El propio señor Wilkes corrió una desventaja, dijo John, -y me mantuvo allí, completamente solo y a merced de hombres que… quién pagaría por el placer de… tener sexo con un jovencito. Lord Magnussen.  
John vaciló, y detrás de él, Sherlock continuó sus vanos intentos de telepatía. John tragó, respiró hondo dos veces y levantó la barbilla: Lord Magnussen fue el primer cliente del Sr. Wilkes y el primer hombre en violarme.   
"Mentiras", Magnussen hervía entre dientes mientras la galería retumbaba con jadeos y susurros. El magistrado lo ignoró. Las líneas del rostro del anciano se profundizaron con su ceño fruncido, creando trincheras y grietas a través de la piel desgastada y curtida. 

-Esto es… una revelación muy grave, si es verdad.

-Ojalá no lo fuera, dijo John con voz estrangulada. Pero lo viví durante cinco años, señor. Es verdad.

El magistrado tomó nota en la página que tenía delante, pero incluso después de que su bolígrafo dejó de moverse, no miró hacia arriba durante varios segundos. Parecía estar contemplando cuidadosamente sus siguientes preguntas.   
-El señor Wilkes no está presente para defenderse de esta acusación. ¿Tiene alguna prueba de que existiera este inconveniente?

John pensó. 

-Puedo darte la dirección. Las ventanas todavía están tapiadas para bloquear la luz, para evitar que nadie vea lo que sucedió en ese piso. Puedo mostrarles la herida de bala en mi hombro, desde donde me disparó el Sr. Wilkes, el día que traté de decirle a alguien lo que me estaba haciendo. Las tablas del suelo en la sala de operaciones son más nuevas que las del resto del piso porque la mancha de sangre no se limpiaba y tuvo que reemplazarlas. Hace un año, tomé fotos de mi cuerpo para mostrarle a la policía los moretones y el daño que me habían hecho, pero el Sr. Wilkes las encontró antes de que pudiera mostrárselas a nadie. No sé qué fue de ellas. Pero los clientes, algunos de ellos, también tomaron fotos. En algún lugar, tal vez todavía existan algunas. No sé qué otras pruebas puedo ofrecer, excepto mi palabra.   
El magistrado dio unos golpecitos con la pluma, todavía frunciendo el ceño.   
-El asunto de una desventaja es para el tribunal de la corona, no para un tribunal de magistrados. 

Hizo una pausa de nuevo, con aspecto preocupado. 

-Estas acusaciones requieren una investigación policial, y los cargos solo pueden ser juzgados en un tribunal penal. Asimismo, cualquier condena o castigo debe ser gestionado por un tribunal superior. Sin embargo… Parecía decidido. 

-El propósito de esta audiencia es determinar si alguno de estos demandantes es un anfitrión adecuado y cuál, si alguno de ellos, debería reclamarle. Por lo tanto, te dejaré, JW, exponer tu caso. Tienes una preferencia, ¿no es así? 

-Sí, señor. Deseo vivir con el señor Holmes. 

-Se anota su preferencia. Así que primero. Cuéntame tu historia con Charles Magnussen. 

John asintió una vez, como en cámara lenta, y desde donde estaba sentado detrás ya la izquierda, Sherlock pudo ver el cordón de músculo en su cuello abultarse. Literalmente se estaba preparando.

No sabía su nombre todo el tiempo que trabajé para el señor Wilkes, aunque era un visitante frecuente. Venía al menos dos veces al mes, en algún momento dos veces por semana. El Sr. Wilkes solo lo llamó mi invitado favorito, como una broma, creo. Le tenía miedo. Creo que es por eso que siguió regresando. Me dijo el día que lo conocí por primera vez que le gustaba que estuviéramos asustados y que le gustaba ser el primero. Entonces sé, señor, que ha habido otros. Quizás muchos otros, probablemente los que él mismo ha alojado… 

-JW, por favor, hable sólo de lo que sabe por sí mismo, de su propia experiencia. Puede decirme sólo lo que ha visto y oído por sí mismo, no lo que supone. 

-Entonces, señor, sé por mí mismo que es un mal hombre. Un hombre muy malo. Él… John respiró temblorosamente. Más veces de las que puedo contar, me hizo desnudarme, tocó mi cuerpo desnudo, me lastimó con sus propias manos y tuvo sexo conmigo. Y nunca podría decir que no. Me violó. Una y otra vez, y otra vez, y el señor Wilkes se lo permitió, y nunca pude decir que no.   
Sherlock no podía ver la cara de John, no desde este ángulo, no directamente. Pero vio la gota de una lágrima capturar las luces del techo de la sala del tribunal, y brilló mientras recorría su mejilla. 

-Lo intenté. Cuando el señor Wilkes me robó de las calles y me vendió a Lord Magnussen, creí que era porque quería… me deseaba de nuevo, para él, para su propio disfrute. Y traté de luchar contra eso. Durante varios días seguidos, lo resistí, incluso cuando envió a su hombre tras de mí, para castigarme por decir que no. Me defendí. Incluso le rompí la mano a su hombre. Pero luego trajo a una niña, una niña llamada Cici, y me lo contó… era yo o ella.   
Olió y se frotó debajo de los ojos.   
-No podía dejar que se la llevara, susurró. 'Cedí.' 

Cuando pareció que John no podía continuar, el magistrado presionó suavemente.   
-Para ser claro, JW, ¿quieres decir que Charles Magnussen te agredió sexualmente en su propio piso hace apenas dos semanas?

-La noche antes de la estación de tren, se atragantó John. Y de nuevo, por la mañana, en el coche, de camino a la estación. 

Sherlock sintió que estaba en llamas. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo, su garganta se sentía chamuscada, su corazón estaba en llamas. Se obligó a permanecer en su asiento, no fuera a lanzarse por el pasillo y tomar a Lord Magnussen por el cuello. El bastardo, el bastardo absoluto, reprensible, inconcebible. Apenas sintió la humedad en sus propias mejillas.

De repente, la espantosa voz cortó el silencio. 

-Niego y refuto rotundamente estas acusaciones, dijo Lord Magnussen. 

Hablaba con firmeza y sin las pasiones de antes, casi indiferente, como si John hubiera afirmado haber visto a Papá Noel y nadie pudiera tomarlo en serio.

Pero antes de que el magistrado pudiera reprenderlo por hablar, John dijo enérgicamente: 

-Le di mi chaqueta a un oficial de policía.  
Hubo un latido. 

-¿Qué fue eso?   
Preguntó el magistrado. Sherlock se sobresaltó en su asiento.

-La chaqueta que llevaba esa mañana. Tiene el semen de Lord Magnussen. Se lo di a un policía como prueba de lo que había hecho.

Lord Magnussen se puso en pie de un salto. 

-¡Este testimonio es indignante! ¿Cómo se atreve a escucharlo, Su Señoría? ¡La policía no me ha acusado de nada! ¡No he dado mi consentimiento para ninguna prueba! "

El magistrado no perdió el ritmo.

-Esto puede ser un mal augurio para usted, lord Magnussen, dijo. ¿Cómo explicará el semen en la chaqueta de un protegido a su cuidado?

-¡No puede ser mío! ¡Podría ser el suyo!

-Soy un cas, dijo John, como bien sabe.

-¡Entonces el del coronel Moran!

-Conducía el coche mientras Lord Magnussen me atacaba, dijo John.

-He oído suficiente. Lord Magnussen, no tengo poder para emitir una orden de arresto contra usted. Pero le dije repetidamente que guardara silencio hasta que me dirigiera a usted, y ha violado constantemente la orden de este tribunal. Por lo tanto, lo encuentro en desacato al tribunal y haré que lo expulsen de inmediato.

-¡Su Señoría!

Pero el magistrado había hablado. Dos agentes de seguridad se adelantaron para sacarlo.

-¡Tengo pruebas! -Gritó Lord Magnussen. ¡Prueba fotográfica de que Sherlock Holmes ha abusado de este protegido, prueba de que Sherlock Holmes lo ha agredido sexualmente!

-Dígaselo al juez, dijo el magistrado con un gesto de desdén.

Por segunda vez, pasaron varios minutos antes de que la galería pudiera asentarse y la audiencia continuara.

***

Escoltado, Lord Magnussen apenas había dado dos pasos fuera de la sala del tribunal cuando fue detenido en seco por una pared de agentes de la Policía Metropolitana. 

-Charles Magnussen, dijo un detective-inspector vestido de civil, dando un paso al frente, está bajo arresto bajo sospecha de peligro de custodia, agresión a una persona custodiada, agresión sexual agravada a una persona custodiada y conspiración para cometer el secuestro de un custodiado. No tiene que decir nada, pero puede perjudicar su defensa si no menciona algo en lo que más tarde confía en el tribunal cuando le pregunten. Todo lo que diga puede ser presentado como prueba. 

Le esposaron las manos, lo hicieron girar para mirar hacia la salida y lo llevaron hacia las puertas del juzgado, más allá de las cuales se reunió una turba de reporteros, manifestantes, activistas y mirones. Como lobos hambrientos a su presa, todos estaban ansiosos por verlo. 

***

El magistrado, por primera vez, miró al protegido en el estrado de los testigos con una especie de media sonrisa triste, diciendo: 

-Creo que estamos llegando al final. Así que ahora, por fin, ¿hay algo que desee decirme sobre el señor Holmes, antes de que emita mi juicio?

John se secó los ojos con una manga.   
-Mi señor, comenzó, tengo algo más que decir.

-Dilo.

-Señor, he sido protegido… todos los días de mi vida. Yo he tenido… diecinueve anfitriones diferentes. Mientras estaba bajo sus cuidados, he estado -jadeó en busca de aire, aunque solo fuera para tener suficiente aliento para decir sus siguientes palabras- hambriento, ridiculizado, golpeado, menospreciado, mutilado, condenado al ostracismo y torturado. He dormido en la suciedad y en un suelo duro y frío durante semanas y meses. Me han llamado estúpido, feo y sin valor, y todo era verdad. Cuando desobedecí, fui castigado duramente. Cuando he aceptado, todavía me han golpeado. Cuando me escapé de mis verdugos, me culparon por haber huido. Cuando robé comida para comer, me llamaron ladrón. Mi nombre ha sido impermanente. Mi cuerpo maltrecho y hambriento no ha sido visto. Mi miseria se ha asumido como mi estado normal. Me han robado y abandonado, me han culpado y castigado por delitos que no cometí, me han explotado por mi trabajo y me han despreciado por simplemente existir. En todo ese tiempo, no he tenido un alma a quien llamar amigo. Hasta el señor Holmes.

Él me vió. Vio a un hombre sin nombre y le dio la dignidad de un nombre real. Vio a un hombre hambriento y lo alimentó. Vio a un hombre asustado y le hizo un lugar seguro. Vio a un hombre solitario y lo hizo amigo. El señor Holmes no ve un simple protegido. Él ve… un hombre sin limitaciones. Vine a él analfabeto, y hoy puedo leer y escribir, porque él me ha enseñado a hacerlo. Me ha enseñado sobre el sistema solar y los océanos, sobre anatomía y química, sobre historia y literatura. Vamos a museos y parques. Jugamos juegos y cocinamos. Escuchamos música y bailamos. Con él soy inteligente y fuerte. Con él, ya no tengo miedo. Duermo tibio por la noche con la barriga llena. Estoy feliz. Estoy… en unhogar. El Sr. Holmes, es mi amigo. El es mi… familia.

-Y es su deseo, dijo el magistrado, volver a casa con su familia.

-Sí, señor, dijo John, asintiendo enfáticamente.

Detrás de él, Sherlock escuchó sollozos y susurros. El corazón de Sherlock latía tan violentamente que pensó que podría estallar.

-Lo que me ha descrito, dijo, es justo y apropiado. Este es el amor a la familia. Y quiero tener claro algo. De lo que se ha acusado a Lord Magnussen es de una perversión de la relación entre el anfitrión y el protegido, o la persona libre y cualquier protegido. Lo que debemos tener es el amor de hermano por hermano, o de padre por hijo, o de amigo por amigo. Entendemos, ¿no es así?, que el amor entre el protegido y el anfitrión no es el amor reservado para los amantes. Los anfitriones no deben sentir ese afecto y los protegidos tampoco. Sí, lo que veo que siente por el señor Holmes y lo que he oído expresarle al señor Holmes es el amor apropiado. Cualquier otra cosa sería una perversión. 

El magistrado dejó su pluma. 

-Lo siento", dijo, por las cosas que le he oído testificar hoy. El hecho de que alguna vez haya sufrido no es, a mis ojos, una consecuencia de haber nacido, porque todos debemos soportar las pruebas de una existencia mortal. Más bien, es la falla de un programa que debería haberlo hecho mejor. Lamento que haya quedado desprotegido. Si estuviera en mi poder, ordenaría que se corrigieran todos los males cometidos contra usted. Tal como están las cosas, mis poderes se limitan a este tribunal. Así que haré lo que pueda por usted. JW — John — es la conclusión de este tribunal que el Sr. Sherlock Holmes será nombrado en adelante su anfitrión legítimo y apropiado, y que su residencia permanente como protegido será 221B Baker Street, Londres. Sr. Holmes, el protegido es suyo. Esa es la orden de este tribunal. 

Con eso, el mazo cayó.


	30. El Rugido Rechinante

El Lord Comisionado de Emancipación había sido arrestado por sus crímenes cometidos contra un custodio, y no sería el último. Durante los siguientes días y semanas, cuando surgieron pruebas de conspiración para ocultar la existencia de una desventaja en Canary Wharf, decenas de londinenses prominentes fueron acusados de violar las leyes de protección de los distritos. Se perfilaba como el mayor escándalo del Programa de Atención Social de Ward desde que se convirtió en ley la CFCA.

La policía metropolitana sería descrita por los medios de comunicación y otros como despiadada, implementando una campaña sin límites contra todas las acciones ilegales tomadas por todos y cada uno de los que tuvieron la más mínima mano en el escándalo. Se informó que el gobierno fue diezmado, en el sentido más estricto y literal de la palabra. Una décima parte de los diputados fueron detenidos o dimitieron en protesta o por miedo a ser acusados. En cuanto al Departamento de Atención Social del Protegido y la Comisión de Ética del Bienestar del Protegido, su decapitación los dejó en ruinas. El Primer Ministro, Alistair Spell, nombró, como Comisionado interino, a uno de los pocos hombres de ese departamento que quedaron en pie, un Sr. Mycroft Holmes, del que pocos en la arena pública habían oído hablar. Cuando se le preguntó cuál sería su primer acto como comisionado interino (un micrófono que le empujaban a la cara mientras se dirigía a su automóvil), él solo respondió: "Estoy de servicio de limpieza".

Pero antes de que se emitiera esta cita, antes de que se hiciera el grupo de arrestos, antes de que un avión de llegada de Bangkok pudiera aterrizar en suelo británico, y antes de que los periódicos pudieran imprimir todo el testimonio sin precedentes del protegido o diseccionar su significado, el protegido llamado John regresó a su hogar.

***  
Se les aconsejó que esperaran. Aconsejado fue un término generoso. La multitud afuera del juzgado era una entidad desconocida, dijeron, cuyo frenesí era impredecible. ¿Aprobaron o desaprobaron la decisión? ¿Irrumpirían en la sala? ¿Se amotinarían? Nadie podía decirlo, y no podían garantizar la seguridad de John si salía por la puerta principal.

Sherlock no estaba muy contento. John era libre de irse a casa y, sin embargo, le obligaban a quedarse una noche más "por su propia protección". Entonces Sherlock dijo que él también se quedaría. Pero no tenían alojamiento para él y no lo alojarían en la misma celda de detención que su protegido. Lo enviaron a casa a esperar. Mientras tanto, dijeron, filtrarían un rumor de que el protegido ya había sido transportado a Baker Street, y advertirían que cualquier persona —reporteros, activistas o de otro tipo— atrapada fuera del 221 sería citada por allanamiento y acoso. Una vez que la costa estuviera despejada, John recibiría una escolta personal de regreso a la residencia de su anfitrión.

Sherlock pasó la noche hablando por teléfono, primero con Harry, luego con Lestrade. La Sra. Hudson se movía a su alrededor, colgando guirnaldas de última hora y luces de hadas, de vez en cuando enjugándose las lágrimas y diciendo cosas en voz baja como: 'Tan maravilloso, un milagro, tan maravilloso'. Normalmente, pasaba la Navidad con su hermana Mona, pero esto año, dejar Baker Street ni siquiera era un pensamiento en su mente. John volvía a casa a un piso vestido para la temporada. Aún así, Sherlock estaba ansioso, y hasta que no viera con sus propios ojos a John parado en el centro de la habitación sobre sus propios pies, habría muy poca alegría navideña para todos.

-Quiero que lo traigas personalmente a casa, dijo Sherlock mientras caminaba por la sala de estar. La Sra. Hudson estaba agregando adornos al pequeño árbol que había colocado en la ventana donde Sherlock solía tocar su violín. No la dejaba tocar la esquina de la habitación de John. 

-Ese es el plan, dijo Lestrade. Y estuve allí durante su examen médico. Consiguió médicos competentes esta vez, todo un equipo médico. Se toman su trabajo en serio.

-¿Quién está con él esta noche?

-Alguacil Donovan.

-Gracias a Dios. ¿Toda la noche?

-Toda la noche, Sherlock. Te lo prometo, te doy mi palabra, no le pasará nada malo. Regresará a casa antes de que te des cuenta.

-No puede ser lo suficientemente pronto. 

La noche fue larga y tranquila. Dejó la televisión a oscuras porque no soportaba las noticias, ni los comentarios, ni el análisis superficial de lo que había sido uno de los días más críticos y reveladores de la vida de John. No lo conocían. Ninguno de ellos sabía por lo que había pasado, por lo que realmente había pasado. Incluso Sherlock, que tenía la historia más completa y que había vivido con John el tiempo suficiente para ver los efectos perjudiciales de una vida de abuso a manos de tantos anfitriones diferentes, no podía comprender completamente la vida de John antes de Baker Street. Y no tenía forma posible de saber qué vendría después, para ninguno de los dos. Al amanecer, Sherlock estaba duchado, vestido y esperando en la ventana cuando Lestrade llamó y dijo que estaban en camino, veinte minutos. La calle estaba despejada, excepto por el tráfico peatonal habitual y ocasionalmente en automóvil o autobús. Contó los minutos, cada segundo de ellos, hasta que, a los diecinueve minutos y veintitrés segundos, vio cómo dos coches se acercaban al bordillo y reconoció al segundo como el de Lestrade. Giró en su lugar y luego se apresuró a la puerta y bajó las escaleras, llamando a la Sra. Hudson mientras volaba hacia la puerta principal. Ella estaba tan preparada como él y estaba pisándole los talones y sobre el pavimento justo cuando Lestrade abría la puerta trasera del coche.  
Entonces allí estaba él, sin sala de audiencias entre ellos, sin golpes lloviendo sobre ellos, simplemente allí, lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo, para sostenerlo.

La Sra. Hudson lo alcanzó primero y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.   
-¡Oh, muchacho!, gritó. ¡Estás en casa! ¡Estás en casa!

John levantó lentamente sus brazos alrededor de su diminuta espalda, pero, observó Sherlock, parecía… aturdido. No sonreía, sus ojos estaban vacíos y se movía como a través del agua. Cuando se apartó, le tomó la cara entre las manos y le sonrió, aparentemente ajena a su estado de desconcierto. La miró como si apenas la conociera.

Llevémoslo adentro, pensó Sherlock, y déjelo descansar.

Afortunadamente, Lestrade parecía estar pensando en la misma línea. Es mejor no quedarse en la acera murmuró. "Comida para los buitres".

Se refería a reporteros, fotógrafos, mirones. ¿Quién sabía dónde estaban encaramados?

-Gracias, Greg, dijo Sherlock. 

La Sra. Hudson había puesto su brazo alrededor de la espalda de John y lo estaba conduciendo adentro. Por un momento, los miró fijamente, sintiendo que algo andaba mal. Pero Lestrade recuperó su atención.

-Sospecho que esto recién está comenzando, de verdad, dijo. Eres su anfitrión, eso está finalizado. Pero uf. Dejó escapar un silbido bajo. Con Lord Magnussen detenido…

-Señor Magnussen. Si conserva su título después de todo esto, me comeré mi abrigo.

-Ahí le has dado. Con él bajo arresto, estamos bajo una enorme presión para asegurar su condena, lo que significa que mis muchachos están trabajando en turnos dobles recolectando pruebas, entrevistando testigos, todo el kit-and-caboodle. Y está trabajando como abogado como si estuviera reuniendo un ejército.

-Tendrás que volver a entrevistar a John, ¿no es así?

Lestrade asintió. No yo, sino alguien. No sé si tendrá que testificar en la corte, pero sí, tendrá que dar una declaración completa. Será duro, Sherlock. Dando ese tipo de declaración, querrán detalles. Cuestionarán todo, y no solo en relación con Magnussen. También arrestaron a Wilkes. Son cinco años de testimonio. Y si van tras otros, este Downside en Pimlico, por ejemplo, y cualquier otro nombre que surja, también le preguntarán sobre eso. Estás viendo semanas y semanas más de esto. Necesitarás estar ahí para él.

'Estoy.'

-Oh. Una cosa más. Metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre. Un regalo para John. De Michael. Me han dicho -se lo pasó, pero antes de soltarlo, dijo, con los ojos al cielo como si estuviera recordando algo textualmente de la memoria- que John no debe abrirlo hasta Navidad, ya que es un regalo de Navidad, y no se abren los regalos de Navidad antes de Navidad.

Sherlock se rió entre dientes y tomó la tarjeta. -Entonces lo pondré en el árbol.

-No te preocupes por nada de esto durante unos días, ¿no? Es Navidad. Ustedes dos, ustedes tres, disfruten de las vacaciones.

-Dale a Michael mi mejor esfuerzo. Hazle saber que John estará bien.

Se dieron la mano y murmuraron feliz Navidad el uno al otro, luego se separaron. Sherlock se volvió hacia el piso, respiró hondo y se apresuró a entrar.

-"… Ni siquiera teníamos un árbol el año pasado, ¿verdad, amor?

La voz de la Sra. Hudson flotó desde la sala de estar cuando Sherlock se acercó.   
-Pero le dije a Sherlock, este año, absolutamente debemos tener un árbol.  
Vio a Sherlock sobre su hombro, sus manos sostenían el brazo de John mientras él estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, mirando el árbol iluminado, apenas pareciendo registrar eso. Sherlock había regresado.   
-¡Tenía la esperanza en mi corazón, todos los días, de que estarías en casa para Navidad y te miraría! Ella le apretó el brazo y le sonrió. ¡Aquí en Nochebuena! A veces, creo que hay alguien vigilándonos.

-Señora Hudson… Dijo Sherlock. 

-Esta noche, John, ni siquiera pienses en levantar un dedo. Nos estoy preparando una comida navideña adecuada, lo tengo todo planeado. Wellington de ternera, patatas asadas, verduras al vapor y un budín de pan, ¿qué te parece? 

-Muy bien, señora, gracias, dijo John en voz baja. 

-Creo que a John le gustaría descansar, dijo Sherlock. 

-¡Por supuesto!, dijo la señora Hudson, su entusiasmo no debe atenuarse. John. Muy contento de que estés en casa. Tan contenta. Ella le besó en la mejilla. Sin embargo, cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta y pasó junto a Sherlock, intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Cuando sus pasos se desvanecieron, Sherlock dio un paso más cerca, pero John no se volvió. 

-¿John?  
-Es hermoso", dijo John. El árbol. Extendió la mano y tocó una de sus agujas, como si confirmara que era de plástico. Irreal. Bueno, ya conoce a la Sra. Hudson. Se acercó a John y se colocó junto a él.  
-Ella insistió. No creía que estuviera a la altura de la tarea.  
Sonrió a John, pero John no respondió, ni siquiera un labio torcido o un leve asentimiento. Era como si estuviera en estado de shock y no pudiera sentir nada. Sherlock quería tocarlo, tirar de él y abrazarlo hasta que estuviera seguro de que John estaría bien. Pero algo le dijo instintivamente que hacerlo sería una muy mala idea. Pero desde este punto de vista, estaba en una posición mucho mejor para observar los hematomas que se desvanecían en la cara de John, contra un pómulo, a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula, desapareciendo en la línea del cabello. Eran de un color marrón claro y desaparecerían en uno o dos días, pero donde la piel se había roto y formado costras tardarían un poco más. Las células de la piel estaban secas y escamosas, un testimonio del mal tratamiento médico que había recibido mientras estaba bajo custodia que no se merecía. 

-¿Se lastimó mucho, señor? Preguntó John. 

Sherlock comenzó. 

-Inexplicablemente, el señor picaba como una abeja. ¿Cuándo te llevaron? 

-Yo… cuando me encontró en la estación de tren y el coronel lo golpeó con su bastón.

-Sufrí pocos golpes, dijo. Y con mucho gusto habría tomado más, si eso hubiera significado que no cayeran sobre ti, John.

-Gracias por encontrarme.

-Tu, si… 

-¿Si quiero hablar…? No, señor.

Las palabras fueron dichas, no con fuerza, sino con firmeza, como Sherlock nunca había escuchado de John antes. 

-¿Estás herido, John?

John no dijo nada. 

-No tienes que hablar de nada que no quieras -dijo Sherlock- pero al menos me gustaría darte un poco de crema para la piel. Tu cara –indicó- ayudará. 

Aún así, John no dijo nada, y Sherlock tomó su silencio por aquiescencia. John lo siguió a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa mientras Sherlock sacaba el equipo de emergencia y buscaba un tubo de crema con aloe vera. No haría mucho, solo aliviaría la piel, pero Sherlock no sabía qué más hacer y quería ayudar. Mientras Sherlock se lavaba las manos en el fregadero, John se sentó rígidamente en su silla, con las manos juntas sobre la mesa frente a él, los ojos mirando a la nada. Si era honesto, había estado esperando algo más al regreso de John, y se sentía culpable de desearlo: un cálido abrazo, declaraciones como las que había hecho en la sala del tribunal, lágrimas de alegría. Esta falta de respuesta, esta frialdad, lo asustó. Lo que John había soportado durante las últimas tres semanas… Magnussen, ese bastardo, ¿y si lo hubiera roto? ¿Y si volvieran a donde habían comenzado? La distancia por la que había luchado durante tanto tiempo y tan difícil de cerrar había vuelto, y se sentía más amplia que nunca. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sherlock acercó la silla a la esquina para sentarse más cerca, y desenroscó la tapa, mirando a John por el rabillo del ojo, pero John no había movido un músculo. Su respiración era regular, pero le recordó a Sherlock el primer día en el que John se había sentado muchas horas en su sillón, con cuidado de no moverse, no fuera a despertar el dolor profundo en la boca por el diente extraído, y había tenido demasiado miedo de su nuevo anfitrión para pedir más analgésicos. Había dolor allí, en el fondo, que estaba luchando por dominar. ¿Y qué chupetes podría ofrecer Sherlock? Lamentablemente, apretó una cucharada de crema en un dedo, un mal remedio para los cortes superficiales, no para el dolor crónico y permanente. Alcanzó la cara de John. John jadeó ruidosamente y se estremeció, retrocediendo violentamente de la mano extendida.

Sherlock apartó su mano, frotando rápidamente su dedo sobre un paño de cocina. Luego se miraron el uno al otro, cada uno en estado de shock. Había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo, desde que eso había sucedido, desde que John había reaccionado con miedo de Sherlock, como si Sherlock lo lastimara, como si no pudiera distinguir la diferencia entre este anfitrión y todos los demás. Una sombra con el rabillo del ojo, y John se deshizo en el piso que ahora llamaba hogar. Esto es lo que le habían hecho. En solo cuestión de días, habían roto algo dentro de él que había aprendido a confiar, lo habían reacondicionado para esperar solo dolor y lo habían transformado de nuevo en lo que había sido antes. Sherlock se encogió por dentro. ¿Cómo podría arreglar esto? ¿Cómo podría curar el daño? ¿Cómo?   
De repente, la mano de John salió disparada y agarró la de Sherlock, tirando de ella hacia su rostro. Aplastó los dedos y presionó la palma abierta de Sherlock contra su mejilla como una cuna, y la sostuvo allí firmemente con ambas manos. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, solo sintiendo, anhelando un toque. Sherlock no se atrevió a respirar. John estaba hundiendo su rostro en su mano, forzando una caricia, pero era poco amable, un acto de desafío, una forma de negarse a temer el toque de Sherlock. A Wilkes no se le permitió volver a hacerle temer a su amigo. Magnussen no tenía lugar en esta casa. Era tanto una declaración como un grito de ayuda, y Sherlock tenía la intención de responder. Pero antes de que pudiera extender la otra mano, John la dejó caer abruptamente y con el fuerte chirrido de su silla, se puso de pie. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se volvió hacia la puerta que conducía a las escaleras, pero se agarró a la jamba de la puerta.

Jadeaba por respirar, doblado de dolor, apoyado sólo con una mano en el marco de la puerta. No podía mirar a Sherlock. No podía abrir los ojos en absoluto. Pero su boca estaba abierta, tratando de hablar. Y por fin, después de una gran lucha, llegaron las palabras:  
-¡Te amo!, sollozó. 

Las palabras, como hojas de afeitar, se desgarraron de su pecho y rasgaron su garganta. Se agarró la pechera de la camisa, apretándola, como si el corazón le doliera más. Sherlock se puso de pie de un salto, pero ante este movimiento repentino, John se dio la vuelta y huyó. Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, y abajo, Sherlock escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe. 

***  
Sherlock no fue tras él.

Honestamente, no sabía qué hacer. Su corazón se rompió por John. Lo que acababa de presenciar, apenas podía describirlo, y mucho menos explicarlo, y si no podía hacerlo, ¿cómo podía esperar que el propio John expresara lo que estaba pasando? Todo lo que sabía con certeza era que lo último que John necesitaba ahora era un intruso. Se había recluido en la seguridad de su habitación, para pensar, hacer y sentir en privado, y Sherlock, por mucho que le doliera, no violaría ese santuario. No a menos que, y no hasta que John lo invitara de nuevo.

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba. En el pánico de perderlo, el frenesí por encontrarlo de nuevo, y la lucha por recuperarlo, Sherlock había pensado poco en lo que vendría después. Quizás la suposición había merecido poca atención: que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, que podrían retomar exactamente donde lo habían dejado, con sus lecciones y salidas y una conversación tranquila junto al fuego, mientras evitaba sus propios sentimientos por John por miedo de cómo podrían lastimarlo. Así que la comprensión fue difícil: no había vuelta atrás. Necesitaban encontrar una nueva normalidad. Sherlock simplemente no sabía cómo llegar allí, o con qué demonios tendrían que luchar en el camino. Sin embargo, se prometió una cosa a sí mismo: que John no lucharía contra ellos solo. Él estaría allí, tanto como fuera necesario, en cada paso del camino.

¿Y seguramente John lo querría allí? Le había declarado al magistrado y, por tanto, a todo el mundo que quería volver a casa en Baker Street. Pero Sherlock le había fallado antes. No había logrado mantenerlo a salvo cuando más importaba. Quizás John se sintió traicionado. Era imposible ser traicionado en absoluto excepto por alguien en quien confías y amas…  
Amor. Esas palabras… ¿John se refería a ellos? Fueron entregados como una dolorosa confesión, como si supiera que estaban prohibidos. O tal vez fue porque la emoción en sí fue recién formada y tan aterradora en su extrañeza. Pero tal vez no fuera tan extraño. Había sido amado por su madre, y la amaba a cambio, y lo llevó durante toda su vida. Amaba a Harry, incluso si no sabía cómo enmarcarlo con palabras. Entonces, ¿era tan difícil de creer que él también pudiera amar a Sherlock? Eran familia. Él mismo lo había dicho. Entonces, ¿por qué le resultó tan difícil pronunciar esas palabras? ¿Por qué sentían que habían venido de un lugar más profundo y tierno?

John estaba todavía en su habitación cuando la Sra. Hudson apareció a media tarde, llevando la carne Wellington sin hornear para que descansara en su refrigerador hasta que estuviera lista para el horno.

"Una siesta", dijo Sherlock cuando preguntó por John. 'Bien merecido.'

-Pobrecito dijo en voz baja. Miró a Sherlock con ojos muy abiertos y nerviosos. ¿Estoy haciendo esto mal?

-¿Haciendo qué mal?

-¿Ha sabido, no es así, acerca de las cosas que están informando en las noticias? Las cosas que le sucedieron con… su último anfitrión y todo?

Asintió sombríamente.

-Había sospechado algo malo, pero nada de eso, ni una desventaja, yo… no sé qué hacer, Sherlock. Me desgarra por dentro pensar en lo que ha pasado, lo que le hizo ese patán. ¿Pero actúo como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Finjo que estoy en la oscuridad? ¿Lo trato más gentilmente? Todo esto -señaló su adorno navideño- ¿Es demasiado?

-Es maravilloso, Sra. Hudson, dijo. 

Él la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y descansando su cabeza sobre la de ella. 

-Lo amamos. Como siempre lo hemos hecho. Eso es todo lo que sé con certeza qué hacer.   
Suspiró.   
-Ahora mismo, seguimos su ejemplo. Si quiere hablar, estamos aquí para ayudarlo. Si necesita espacio, se lo daremos también.

Cuando la carne Wellington entró en el horno y la Sra. Hudson empezó con las patatas, John reapareció. Se había quitado la ropa que había usado en la audiencia (y aparentemente durante la noche) y se vistió con su propio suéter y pantalones. Entró en la sala de estar como si se estuviera reprimiendo. Sherlock no sabía de qué otra manera describirlo. La omnipresente cojera era menos pronunciada, pero como si estuviera bajo un estricto control, no como si hubiera mejorado. John sonrió a la Sra. Hudson y asintió con la cabeza a Sherlock, pero estas acciones también fueron una fachada cuidadosamente construida, un acto, un esfuerzo por aparecer… normal. Casi, parecían una petición para que también lo trataran con normalidad.

—La cena está en el horno, querido —dijo la señora Hudson, pelando patatas.

-Puedo ayudar.

¡Tonterías, está bien controlado! Sherlock y tú siéntense. Quizás prendió fuego. La cocina está caliente, pero Dios sabe que no llega a la sala de estar.

Mientras Sherlock se arrodillaba junto a la chimenea, sacando leña y colocando leños en la chimenea, notó que John se acercaba a su sillón. Puso una mano en el reposacabezas y lentamente arrastró las yemas de los dedos por la manta doblada. Sherlock casi podía escuchar el eco de esas palabras pronunciadas lo que se sentía hace una vida. Esta es mi silla.

Una vez que el fuego se prendió, se sentó junto a John, pero con cierto grado de nerviosa anticipación. Aquí era donde habían hablado de muchas cosas, desde los primeros casos de Sherlock y las últimas preguntas de John hasta discusiones sobre literatura y ciencia. Pero también fue el escenario de la primera confesión de John. Se preguntó si John estaría pensando en eso ahora.

\--Señor Holmes, si se me permite preguntar --dijo John.

Sherlock trató de no hacer una mueca. -Cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué pasará con el coronel?

La ceja dominante de Sherlock se levantó. ¿Escuchaste sobre su testimonio?

-Escuché que estaría testificando, dijo John. No lo que dijo.

Sonriendo con tristeza, Sherlock dijo: -Estaba de tu lado. Deberías saber eso. Habló contra Magnussen.

\--¿Lo hizo? John parecía asombrado.

—Eso, amigo mío, está corroborando el testimonio. El magistrado estaba muy interesado en lo que tenía que decir el señor Moran.

-¿Que dijo el?

Sherlock pasó la siguiente media hora revisando todo lo que había sucedido en esa sala del tribunal, respondiendo las preguntas de John y contando la historia del Magistrado Más Admirable (el nuevo apodo de Sherlock para el hombre). Explicó también las secuelas de las que él mismo se había enterado anoche: que Magnussen había sido arrestado, junto con muchos otros, que se había fijado la fecha de comparecencia del Sr. Moran. John dijo poco, expresó poco, pero Sherlock se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando con atención. La única vez que reaccionó fue cuando Sherlock mencionó que el piso de Magnussen había sido allanado y que todas los protegidos habían sido removidas. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la mano, abrumado.

Sherlock le dio un momento. Trató de comprender qué estaba pensando John, qué estaba sintiendo. 

-John, susurró, inclinándose hacia adelante. Necesito decirte… cuanto lo siento… por todo lo que pasó. Prometí mantenerte a salvo y...

La cabeza de John se levantó de golpe y sus ojos brillaron. 

-No, dijo secamente. 

La Sra. Hudson anunció la cena. Se sentaron juntos, como siempre lo habían hecho, con la Sra. Hudson a la cabeza y Sherlock y John uno frente al otro. Mientras se acomodaban, los pies de Sherlock chocaron accidentalmente contra los de John, y John se estremeció, alejando sus piernas y manteniéndose derecho y rígido en su silla. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en su plato. Sherlock se sintió miserable y maldijo sus delgados miembros. Fue una comida maravillosa, pero tranquila. Todos sintieron el malestar. La señora Hudson, bendita sea, hizo todo lo posible por mantener la conversación. Sherlock felicitó la comida, el Wellington perfectamente cocinado y las suntuosas papas, pero John parecía encogerse en su silla, como si no pudiera esperar a que la comida terminara para poder desaparecer de nuevo. Siempre había sido muy cortés, excesivamente educado, pero no pronunció una palabra de cumplido o agradecimiento a la señora Hudson. Tomó pequeños bocados y tuvo problemas para tragar. Estaban de regreso, los espíritus malignos que Sherlock había creído que había exorcizado. Tal vez nunca se habían ido, solo se habían calmado, y todo lo que se necesitaba era un monstruo rencoroso para convocarlos de nuevo. Qué ingenuo de su parte pensar que estaban vencidos. 

-Yo lavaré los platos, dijo John de repente, levantándose de la mesa con su plato a medio comer. 

-Oh, no, querido dijo la seora Hudson. Estoy feliz de hacerlo. Descansa.

-¡No soy un invitado!, gritó John, mientras el plato volvía a la mesa con estruendo. ¡Limpias después de los invitados! ¡Soy de la familia!, jadeó, su mandíbula sobresalió con ira. ¿Verdad, señor Holmes? ¿Eso es lo que soy?

-Sí, dijo Sherlock, sin aliento, mirando a John con asombro y miedo. Por supuesto que lo eres. Eres nuestra familia. 

-Entonces déjame lavar los platos. Déjame ser normal. Déjame ser casi como tú.

Agarró el plato de nuevo, y su vaso a medio beber, salió de la mesa. Segundos después, los platos se estrellaron contra el fregadero y se abrió el grifo. La Sra. Hudson tomó el brazo de Sherlock y lo apretó.   
-Lo siento, murmuró. Sacudió la cabeza con remordimiento, con lágrimas en los ojos. Él le dio una palmada en la mano.

-No eres tú, susurró.  
Ella sonrió a través de las lágrimas, pero se parecía más a una mueca de dolor. Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

-Me debería ir. Te necesita ahora mismo. Yo no.

Deseó que ella no hubiera dicho eso. No sabía qué hacer y no quería hacerlo solo. Pero ella ya estaba de pie. Dejó atrás su plato y el Wellington en rodajas en el que había trabajado tan duro, y salió por la puerta.

Sherlock despejó la mesa. Volvió a guardar la comida sin comer en el frigorífico y dejó los platos sin lavar junto al fregadero donde trabajaba John. Pero John estaba obsesionado con su trabajo, sus manos sumergidas en burbujas, restregando, restregando, y no miró hacia arriba ni se detuvo ni dio ninguna indicación de que notó a Sherlock en absoluto. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, la boca en una línea recta.

Hablarían, decidió Sherlock. Cuando terminaban las tareas del hogar, le pedía a John que se sentara y hablara con él. No sabía lo que diría, pero tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo. La Sra. Hudson había usado muchas ollas, sartenes y platos.

Así que se retiró incómodo a la sala de estar, y fue entonces cuando vio su violín.

La señora Hudson lo había movido para dejar espacio para el árbol de Navidad, por lo que no estaba en su lugar habitual junto a la ventana, razón por la cual atrajo su atención ahora, apoyado contra el escritorio de John. Incluso mientras se acercaba, abrió la caja y apretó las crines de su arco, escuchó la melodía en su cabeza, una alegre melodía en tres por cuatro que había estado componiendo mentalmente durante muchas semanas. A veces así le sucedía a él. Componer fue un acto de la mente antes de ser una nota en una página o una cuerda cantada. Este, se dio cuenta como si por fin fuera para John, la canción que escuchaba en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en él, o recordaba con cariño algo que había dicho o hecho, la canción que comenzaba en el fondo de su mente siempre que planeaba formas de hacer sonreír a John. La canción de John. Pero nunca lo había escuchado antes. No fuera de su propia mente. Quizás ahora era un buen momento.

Se colocó el violín debajo de la barbilla, colocó los dedos y comenzó a tocar. La melodía llegó lentamente, al principio, sus dedos trabajando para encontrar notas y melodías que solo había imaginado. Pero en poco tiempo, se movían con gracia a lo largo de las cuerdas, la dulce canción de un suave vals elevándose en el aire. Caminaba mientras tocaba, con los brazos en alto el instrumento como un hombre hacía con su pareja de baile, girando lenta, lentamente. Mientras tanto, la melodía flotaba como en una brisa. Era para mantener caliente el fuego, agua para enfriar la garganta seca, ungüento para la llaga. Fue en el estribillo donde notó otro sonido, o mejor dicho, la falta de alguno. El chapoteo del fregadero de la cocina, el fregar, el tintineo, todo se había detenido. Con cautela, Sherlock llevó su música más cerca de la cocina, para mirar dentro. Allí, vio a John en el fregadero de la cocina, pero ya no estaba lavando. Estaba perfectamente quieto, pero no como si estuviera a gusto. Más bien, parecía estar sufriendo un dolor muy intenso. Una mano húmeda agarró el mostrador. El otro, que goteaba espuma en el codo, se había tapado la boca estirada, brutalmente, como para ahogarse, como para atrapar un grito silencioso y evitar que se le escapara. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. La mano empezó a temblar. Sus rodillas estaban dobladas y empezaron a temblar, y Sherlock tenía claro que, en cualquier segundo, sus piernas cederían por completo y se estrellaría contra el suelo. El arco resbaló en la cuerda. Sherlock arrojó el violín y el arco al sillón de John en su prisa por llegar a la cocina. Llegó hasta John en cuatro pasos largos, lo hizo girar y, antes de que pudiera caer, lo aplastó contra su pecho en un abrazo feroz. John se rompió. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sherlock y comenzó a sollozar. El agua de las manos de John se filtró a través de la tela de su camisa. Sus piernas apenas podían sostenerlo, y se agarró a la parte de atrás de la camisa de Sherlock como un hombre ahogándose. Jadeando por aire, como si estuviera luchando por mantener la cabeza sobre la superficie de un mar tormentoso, John gritó: "Lo… -lo siento! Lo siento! 

-No, John, no, dijo Sherlock, abrazándolo aún más fuerte, frotando su espalda, tratando de calmarlo.

Pero John no pudo ser consolado. Lloró y lloró, sus lágrimas mojaron el cuello de Sherlock, su respiración entrecortada un zumbido contra su estómago mientras su diafragma temblaba y tenía espasmos. Agarrando la espalda de Sherlock, era como si no pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, no pudiera sentirse lo suficientemente seguro. Era como si temiera que Sherlock lo soltara y no pudiera soportarlo. El único pensamiento de Sherlock era asegurarle que la tormenta había pasado, que había llegado al puerto.

-Todo ha terminado, John, lo juro, confesó. Ya no pueden hacerte daño. Ya nadie puede hacerte daño.   
John tenía la respiración entrecortada por los sollozos. Lo que dijo a continuación rompió el corazón de Sherlock.

-¡No te creo!

La cadencia trémula en su voz llevaba consigo una nota eterna de tristeza, y en esas palabras, y en ese grito, Sherlock escuchó el rugido de la miseria humana, y no solo de John, sino de todos aquellos que sufrieron como guijarros indefensos en la orilla, atormentado por un interminable choque de olas. Aún más desesperadamente, John se aferró a él como si estuviera tratando de desaparecer dentro de Sherlock y convertirse en nada. Con una fuerza desgarradora, clavó los dedos en la espalda de Sherlock y hundió la cabeza en su pecho, llorando. Pero los sollozos le robaban el aliento, le robaban las fuerzas, desmoronaban la fortaleza que le quedaba. El miedo se había transformado en pánico y su respiración se volvió irregular, frenética. Estaba al borde de la hiperventilación y sus piernas temblaban, amenazando con colapsar.

Pero Sherlock nunca lo dejaría caer. Tomó a John completamente en sus brazos, lo cargó y lo llevó al sofá. Allí, lo bajó, se sentó con él y lo volvió a abrazar. John temblaba sin cesar. Las lágrimas no se detuvieron. Descansó su cabeza contra el pecho de Sherlock, la parte delantera de la camisa de Sherlock se arrugó en su puño. Sherlock le acarició la cabeza, le frotó la espalda y lloró con él, y lloró, durante un tiempo indecible, lloraron juntos en los brazos del otro, abrazados y abrazados, hasta que no hubo más lágrimas que derramar, hasta que un cuerpo enervado se volvió flácido e impotente, y la conciencia se desvaneció porque no le quedaba nada para dar, y se acostaron en el viejo sofá, unidos, drenados, la cabeza de John sobre el pecho de Sherlock, su mano todavía sobre el corazón de Sherlock, sus ojos sellados con lágrimas secas, y Sherlock acariciando su cabello y la nuca, mudo y triste, por el mundo en que la víspera de Navidad parecía inhalada de alegría, amor y luz, y yacía varado con John en una llanura oscura, mientras afuera, ejércitos ignorantes se enfrentaban de noche.

***

Era una hora oscura cuando la Sra. Hudson regresó sigilosamente a la sala de estar y encontró a sus chicos acostados juntos en el sofá, la cabeza de John escondida debajo de la barbilla de Sherlock, los codos cerca de su cuerpo y una mano floja descansando cerca de su rostro manchado. Estaba cruzado en los brazos de Sherlock, y aunque su frente estaba arrugada por la consternación, durmió profundamente.

Se movió por la sala de estar, atenuando las lámparas y guardando el violín de Sherlock en su estuche, pero dejó el fuego crepitando y las luces de colores encendidas. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Sherlock mirándola. Con un gesto casi imperceptible de su cabeza, le pidió que se acercara. Cuando lo hizo, pronunció la palabra manta.

Asintiendo, se retiró momentáneamente. Cuando regresó, llevaba una manta de lana doblada y una almohada. Extendió la manta y la cubrió con cuidado sobre sus cuerpos, consciente de cubrir los hombros de John. La profunda noche de diciembre estaba helada, y podía ver la piel de gallina en su brazo y cuello expuestos. Luego le indicó a Sherlock que levantara la cabeza. Cuidadoso de no interrumpir el sueño de John, Sherlock levantó su propia cabeza lo suficiente para que la Sra. Hudson colocara una almohada detrás de ella. Antes de que ella pudiera alejarse de nuevo, le susurró: "Quédate".

Sus cejas se arquearon interrogantes.

-Si se despierta", dijo Sherlock, casi demasiado bajo para ser escuchado, será mejor si él también te ve aquí.

Comprendiendo, la Sra. Hudson se retiró una vez más. Cuando regresó, llevaba una canasta de hilo y agujas de tejer. Se acomodó en el sillón de John y empezó a tejer a la luz del fuego. Unos minutos más tarde, por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo la cabeza de Sherlock se inclinaba lentamente hacia un lado mientras dormía.

En algún momento en medio de la noche, más allá de su atención, John flotó a la superficie de la conciencia, pero no la traspasó del todo. Se sentía rodeado de calidez y, aunque no sentía ningún dolor, sintió una incertidumbre que hizo que sus pestañas se abrieran. Se dio cuenta de que lo estaban reteniendo y hubo un momento de pánico creciente. Pero en la letargo de su vigilia antes del amanecer, vio a la Sra. Hudson junto al fuego, y en su corazón supo exactamente dónde estaba, y quién lo abrazaba y quién lo amaba, y el pánico se desvaneció, cediendo territorio a la tranquilidad de dormir una vez más.  
***

En el amanecer lechoso, se despertaron juntos. En algún momento de la noche, sus manos se habían unido y sostenido. Ahora, con los cuerpos rígidos por el sueño y conscientes de las extremidades y los ángulos del otro, lucharon por sentarse, pero sus manos no se separaron. No se miraron el uno al otro. Tampoco hablaron. Durante un largo y tranquilo momento, se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro. A lo lejos, las campanas de la iglesia sonaron, anunciando la mañana de Navidad, y aún no se movieron. Era como si algo se fuera a romper, o se rompería un hechizo, si alguno de los dos movía un músculo y ninguno quería eso. Al menos, Sherlock no lo hizo. Las palabras del magistrado eran un eco distante pero inolvidable, sanción y precaución pronunciadas al mismo tiempo, y no sabía de qué lado de esa moneda estaba. Tampoco sabía lo que John había encerrado dentro de sí mismo, que no podía expresar. Sherlock temía, si lo soltaba, nunca lo sabría. Luego, sin prisa, tal vez de mala gana, John plantó los pies sólidamente en el suelo, se inclinó hacia adelante y se levantó lentamente. Aun así, tomó la mano de Sherlock y la apretó hasta que dio el primer paso. Su agarre se aflojó. Otro paso y sus manos empezaron a separarse. Otro, hasta que solo las puntas de sus dedos se rozaron entre sí, y se fue. John caminó vacilante por la puerta, se agarró a la barandilla y subió a su dormitorio. Desapareció de la vista. La mano de Sherlock se enfrió. 

***

Oyó a John bajar las escaleras, algún tiempo después, pero no se detuvo en la sala de estar. Continuó bajando las escaleras. Sherlock, quien estaba sentado en su silla junto al árbol de Navidad, medio leyendo un libro, medio deambulando por su palacio mental como un niño perdido, ahora se puso de pie para mirar por la ventana. Pero cuando no vio a John salir a la calle, se dio cuenta de que no había salido del edificio en absoluto, sino que había ido a ver a la señora Hudson.

Pasaron más de dos horas cuando escuchó a John de nuevo, subiendo las escaleras, la familiar irregularidad de sus pasos causando una extraña punzada en el estómago de Sherlock. Pero, de nuevo, John evitó la sala de estar y volvió a su dormitorio. Para entonces, Sherlock se había duchado y vestido, hervido los huevos, había terminado de fregar la noche anterior, había vuelto a encender el fuego y le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Mycroft con una feliz Navidad.

Y a los dos.

La respuesta de Mycroft fue corta. Extrañamente, deseaba que lo hiciera su hermano…. no pasa, pero llama. Solo una llamada telefónica. Se encontró con ganas de hablar con alguien. También se encontró deseando información. Quería saber qué ocupaba el tiempo de Mycroft, qué sabía sobre la investigación en curso, qué mano había tenido en todo eso. Pero todo eso, en realidad, fue una distracción. Había un asunto más importante para él. Simplemente no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Estaba de regreso en la sala de estar, sentado a la mesa con su computadora portátil abierta. Durante al menos una hora, había estado buscando actualizaciones en sitios web, cualquier noticia nueva, pero era Navidad, los tribunales estaban de vacaciones y la policía no tuiteaba exactamente en vivo su progreso. Pensó en llamar a Lestrade, pero se contuvo. Si Lestrade pasaba el día de Navidad con Michael, no quería interrumpir eso. Lo mismo con Sally y Janine. Además, si estaba sucediendo algo digno de mención, tenía suficiente fe en Donovan para comunicarse con él directamente. Pero de nuevo, Navidad. Todo Londres se reunió con amigos y familiares y, por primera vez en su edad adulta, entendió por qué y respetó esa tradición. No se entrometería en ello. Lo sintió, más que lo escuchó: una presencia sobre su hombro, de pie en la entrada. ¿Cómo había echado de menos que bajara las escaleras, tan silencioso como un fantasma? El corazón de Sherlock se detuvo y debatió. ¿Dejarlo en paz o volverse y reconocerlo allí? Luego vino la voz tímida y suave. 

-¿Sh. . . Sherlock? 

El miedo y la tristeza que pesaban en el corazón de Sherlock de repente desaparecieron al escuchar esas dos notas musicales: John, pronunciando su nombre. Había esperado volver a oírlo. Se volvió. John había entrado en la habitación dos pasos y se detuvo. Al igual que Sherlock, se había quitado la ropa de ayer y se había puesto una camisa y pantalones nuevos. Su comportamiento fue de determinación, su boca una línea suave, ojos brillantes y llenos de determinación. Sherlock se puso de pie. 

-Hola, John, dijo, como si se estuvieran viendo por primera vez desde el regreso de John. 

¿Hablarían de eso? ¿Sobre la noche anterior, sobre lo que John había dicho, sobre la audiencia, el cautiverio, el secuestro? ¿Cómo empezó uno? 

—Señor, yo... John se detuvo y, cuando lo intentó de nuevo, había borrado la forma sumisa de dirigirse. He estado pensando…

A Sherlock le encantaba cuando John decía lo que estaba pensando. Le encantaba pensar. John tenía una mente tan hermosa. Pensó en pensamientos tan hermosos. Pero Sherlock no sabía, esta vez, qué había estado plagando esos pensamientos, y contuvo la respiración, un poco temeroso de lo que oiría. 

-La pintura en mi habitación, continuó John. No es real.

Sherlock esperó. No entendía y John necesitaba más tiempo para decir lo que quería decir. Esto era difícil para él, Sherlock podía ver. No lo apresuraría. 

-Es bonito. Lo más hermoso del mundo y se lo agradezco. Pero… no es real. La verdadera playa de Dover está en otro lugar, muy lejos. Bien podría estar en el otro lado del mundo para alguien como yo. Y sé que es una tontería. Sin importancia. No es importante querer solo mirar algo que se puede ver en la tele o en una revista. Es una cosita tan pequeña, mirar. No importa en absoluto. 

Parecía a punto de llorar. 

-Pero si mirar es tan tonto, si es una cosa tan pequeña, ¿por qué no me dejan hacerlo?

Las palabras le parecieron profundas a Sherlock. No tenía una respuesta preparada. Pero John no buscaba una respuesta. No era una pregunta real. 

-Ya no quiero vivir así. 

Sherlock se sintió sobresaltado. El miedo lo llenó como bilis, y una protesta se formó en sus labios.   
-Estoy cansado de esta vida. Estoy cansado de tener miedo todo el tiempo. Yo… odio lo que me ha pasado. Y me temo que lo que pasó con el señor Wilkes, con Lord Magnussen, pueda volver a suceder.

-No, John, lo juro…

Pero John levantó una mano, suplicándole. Tenía más que decir y necesitaba terminar. 

-No estoy seguro. Nunca estaré a salvo. Realmente no. Así no. Y no puedo seguir viviendo de esta manera. No voy a lograrlo. 

Su voz era firme, pero una lágrima rodando por su mejilla lo traicionó. 

-Dijo, una vez, si había algo que quería…

Sherlock tragó saliva.

-¿Qué quieres, John?

John se puso rígido, cada vez más recto, más alto y su barbilla se elevó. Pero las palabras salieron lentamente, como una lengua desconocida. 

-Quiero emanciparme. Quiero ser un hombre libre.

Era como si un fuego lo hubiera atravesado. En su mente, Sherlock vio a John caminando por las calles sin brazaletes, tomando un taxi, subiendo a un tren, yendo a donde quisiera, cuando fuera. Vio a John y a él mismo corriendo por callejones, siguiendo el rastro de un criminal evasivo, o revisando libros en la biblioteca en busca de información oscura para resolver un caso, o examinando un cadáver en la morgue de Molly. Vio a John reír y hacer bromas, enojarse o enfadarse abiertamente, ser amable y desvergonzado. Vio a John como siempre debió ser, libre de cadenas, exorcizado de fantasmas, curado y completo. De repente, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras miraba a John ahora.

-¿Lo he molestado?, preguntó John, al borde de estar cabizbajo.

Pero una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sherlock. 

-Oh, no, John. Estoy… Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Con los ojos brillando, John miró por primera vez con asombro. Entonces su rostro reflejó el de Sherlock, y sonrió sin restricciones.

-¿De Verdad?'

-Oh si. Vamos a hacerlo. Déjanos hacerte libre.

No importaba que se hubiera suspendido el programa de emancipación. Lord Magnussen había sido destronado. Las cosas pueden cambiar. Las cosas cambiarían, o Sherlock nunca descansaría, y Mycroft se cansaría de su intimidación y haría algo al respecto solo para callarlo. No podía ver el camino hacia adelante con mucha claridad, pero los primeros pasos habían sido iluminados y él y John los tomarían juntos. Y si no hacia la emancipación, bueno, siempre hubo una carretera.

John se echó a reír, mitad de alivio, mitad de alegría pura. Dio un paso adelante e hizo un movimiento abortado con los brazos, pero se lo pensó. Antes de que pudiera sonrojarse o sentirse avergonzado, Sherlock acortó la distancia. Riendo alegremente, tomó a John en sus brazos. John lo abrazó por la mitad, y Sherlock no podía decir si él también se estaba riendo o llorando, pero de cualquier manera, esto estaba bien. Esto fue bueno. Por un momento, el mar se había calmado y la marea bajó.

***

Esa noche, Sherlock yacía en su propia cama en un vano intento de dormir. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero su cerebro tenía un trabajo serio que hacer, sobre todo planear lo que haría falta para cumplir su promesa. Había sido una Navidad extraña. Había habido poco a modo de alegría. No había comprado regalos, no habían sacado galletas, no habían preparado ningún festín. Bueno, había habido un regalo, esperando a John en el árbol. Sherlock observó mientras leía la carta de Michael, vio la sonrisa cruzar su rostro y escuchó la suave risa de John. Pero John no compartió. Dobló la carta como si fuera un tesoro privado y se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero. Y la señora Hudson se había reunido con ellos para las sobras de la carne Wellington de la noche anterior. Parecía estar de mejor humor, y ella y John se sonrieron el uno al otro en momentos privados como si ellos también compartieran un entendimiento secreto. John llamó a Harry. Por primera vez, se llevó el teléfono a su habitación para hablar con ella sin que lo oyeran y estuvo fuera por más de dos horas. Sherlock imaginó que tenían mucho que decir. Mientras tanto, Sherlock hizo planes para el Boxing Day. No saldrían, tal vez era demasiado pronto para ser vistos en público, pero comprarían en línea para reemplazar el reloj de pulsera de John y su teléfono, y algunos regalos más, lo que quisiera. Llegarían tarde a Navidad, solo ellos dos. Porque, bueno, esta Navidad fue especial. John estaba en casa. Casi no lo estaba. Y el año que viene, puede que no lo esté. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado los pasos en la escalera, ni que venían por el pasillo. Por otra parte, John podía moverse muy silenciosamente, cuando estaba de acuerdo. Pero de repente, se escuchó un ligero golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio. Sherlock se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza cuando John abrió la puerta y medio entró en la habitación. Estaba oscuro en el pasillo, como en el dormitorio, pero la luz suficiente que entraba a través de las ventanas livianas y con cortinas delineaba su cuerpo, aunque su rostro permanecía oculto. John no dijo nada y la pregunta nunca salió de los labios de Sherlock. Resultó que no necesitaba preguntar. De alguna manera, simplemente lo entendió.

Dobló una esquina de la manta, una invitación silenciosa. Era todo lo que John había estado esperando, lo que no podía pedir, no con palabras. Cerró la puerta, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde del colchón. Un respiro. Dos tres cuatro. Lentamente, se acostó de lado, de espaldas a Sherlock. Su cabeza encontró una almohada. Con gentileza, Sherlock levantó la manta sobre él, pero aún no parecía cómodo. Después de un largo y tranquilo momento, Sherlock se acercó más. Un brazo se curvó alrededor de su cintura, sujetándolo. John encontró su mano, la apretó y la apretó contra su pecho. Luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro. En cuestión de minutos, se quedó dormido. No mucho después, Sherlock se unió a él allí.


	31. Epílogo

-Y les digo, si me escuchan, que no sirve de nada bajar los estándares de evaluación si las tasas de reincidencia se disparan posteriormente cuando descubrimos que no están preparados para una vida independiente.  
-Sí, pero los estándares que propones son tan exigentes que garantizarán que ningún protegido califique para la emancipación. ¿Por qué entonces incluso tener un programa?

-¡Exactamente! Lord Magnussen suspendió la emancipación por una buena razón. Es lo mejor para todos.

-Su razón era mantener a la clase protegida como esclavos.  
Más voces intervinieron: 

-Oh, no empieces de nuevo con esas tonterías hiperbólicas. Era un protegido. 

-Y el programa le falló espectacularmente. 

-Ni un protegido. Un barrio que representa a miles.

-El Programa de Atención Social de Ward es la joya de esta nación, la envidia del mundo. Puede que tenga sus defectos, pero eso se debe a que la gente es imperfecta, no el programa. Mira. Nos ocupamos de nuestros desfavorecidos en una medida que ningún otro país se ha atrevido a intentar…

-Tratamos a nuestros desfavorecidos como mascotas, en el mejor de los casos. Eso no es algo de lo que presumir.

-No exageres.  
-No descartes—!  
-¡Suficiente! Nos estamos desviando del rumbo. Lord Holmes, su aportación en este momento será muy apreciada.

En la cabecera de la mesa, sentado en ángulo y reclinado en su silla con los dedos entrelazados sobre su corbata a rayas azul y azul más oscuro, Mycroft Holmes enarcó las cejas, como sorprendido de haber sido notado por fin. Alrededor de la mesa larga, once hombres y mujeres —miembros de su comité recién formado— estaban en el tercer día de colaboraciones, siendo la colaboración una palabra generosa. La pregunta: si restablecer el Programa de Emancipación de Ward en su forma anterior o reformar el programa y, de ser así, con qué fin. Solo se entendió una cosa: el programa sería reinstalado. Había sido el primer acto oficial de Mycroft Holmes como Lord Comisionado interino, y de eso no se echaría atrás, a pesar de las protestas de su propio comité.

Los argumentos que siguieron fueron pasto de los dolores de cabeza. Todos tenían una opinión y todos creían que su opinión era la más informada, la más sabia, la más justa, la más compasiva. Mientras que algunos argumentaban que debía devolverlo a su estado original, otros querían que el camino hacia la independencia fuera más arduo para garantizar la preparación y la competencia y reducir la reincidencia. Sin embargo, otros querían un camino menos oneroso, ya que los últimos requisitos habían sido aplicaciones demasiado estrictas y desalentadas. Debatieron los derechos de los protegidos, las responsabilidades de los barrios emancipados, el papel de los anfitriones, el rigor de las evaluaciones, el problema de la reincidencia y los objetivos finales del programa y cómo encajan con la ACCP en su visión y principio. Se han alcanzado pocos acuerdos en tres días. Ahora, Mycroft Holmes, que había estado escuchando con más atención de lo que nadie podía discernir, enderezó su silla giratoria para mirar hacia la habitación y bajó lentamente las manos entrelazadas para descansar sobre la mesa. El comité había escuchado poco de él desde el principio. “Érase una vez”, dijo, “los niños protegidos adquirieron un estatus independiente por derecho, una vez que dejaron de ser niños. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era llegar a cierta edad. Esa edad tenía dieciocho años. Luego veinte. Luego veinticinco. Luego treinta y uno. Al final, un pupilo se convirtió en una designación de por vida. ¿Por qué?'  
No esperaban la revisión de la historia, y la respuesta llegó lentamente desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Los protegidos demostraron ser incapaces de cuidarse a sí mismos. No podían mantener un trabajo, y si podían, no era suficiente para ganarse la vida o mantener un techo sobre sus cabezas. No podían mantener su propio bienestar y nos dimos cuenta de que siempre necesitarían apoyo. Por lo tanto, la independencia debe ofrecerse como una excepción, no como una regla, razón por la cual creamos la Provisión de Emancipación. La conclusión es que los protegidos no demostraron su valía ante el estado.

-Incorrecto, dijo Lord Holmes con aire de maestro de escuela decepcionado. El estado falló en sus protecciones. El estado los trató como mascotas. Lo dijo usted mismo, Sr. Larson. ¿Y cómo tratas a una mascota? Lo alimentas, lo ejercitas, le das un lugar para dormir, le das unas palmaditas en la cabeza si te agrada y lo regañas si no. Parece un arreglo ordenado para mascota y amo. Pero a veces dejas a la miserable criatura bajo la lluvia porque olvidaste traerla, o la golpeas cuando se porta mal, o la burlas cuando quieres reír. Eso es a lo que los hemos reducido, y si no puede ver eso, o es intencionalmente ciego o un idiota. ¿Están todos en esta habitación idiotas?

Se miraron con sorpresa y vergüenza.

-Hablas de los protegidos como si fueran una especie diferente de humanos, incapaces de aprender, crecer y ser ciudadanos responsables. Pero no son diferentes a ti ni a mí. Cualquiera de ustedes, sentado alrededor de esta mesa, ha tenido la suerte de no haber sido nombrado protegido. Ninguna tragedia llegó a tu vida, ninguna desgracia grave, ningún accidente fortuito. Pero fácilmente podría haber sucedido. ¿Habría sido digno, entonces, de toda una vida como protegido del estado? ¿Siempre se le negó el simple placer de salir por la puerta de su casa sin ponerse brazaletes de identificación, la alegría de casarse y tener sus propios hijos, la libertad de pensar, actuar y existir como desee? El protegido John, ese desafortunado protegido, podría haber sido cualquiera de ustedes, y no sean tan tontos como para creer lo contrario. ¿Cómo habría sido tu vida si no hubieras sido nada para nadie más que una mascota de la familia?

-No, deberíamos haber tratado a los protegidos como niños. ¿Cómo tratas a un niño? Cuidas a un niño. Le enseñas a un niño sobre el mundo, cómo actuar en el mundo, cómo vivir en el mundo. Le das habilidades y una educación y le enseñas cómo tomar buenas decisiones porque, un día, ese niño sea un adulto. Consigues que un perro sea un compañero hasta el día en que lo dejes. Tienes un hijo que criar hasta convertirse en un adulto que puede abrirse camino por la vida, de la forma que desee. Ahí es donde nos equivocamos. Para empezar, nunca deberíamos haber elevado la edad de la emancipación. Deberíamos haber preparado a los niños cuando aún eran niños.

-Es un sentimiento agradable, dijo un miembro a su izquierda, pero uno difícilmente puede retroceder en el tiempo para corregir los errores del pasado. Si hoy emanciparas a todos los protegidos de dieciocho años o más, tendrías un lío en tus manos. ¿Dónde trabajarían? ¿Cómo se mantendrían a sí mismos? ¿Dónde vivirían? El problema de la falta de vivienda se ha resuelto, para bien o para mal, ¿no?

Mycroft concedió el punto.   
-Sera un desastre. Obviamente. Nuestro trabajo es restablecer la Provisión de Emancipación, no reformar el Programa Ward. Pero nuestra visión debe ser amplia y a largo plazo. Danos diez años. Danos veinte, cincuenta. Vea lo que podemos hacer por nuestra gente. Pero por ahora, hagamos lo mejor que podamos por los protegidos hoy.

***

En un piso de gran altura en Canary Wharf, la mano de Sebastian Wilkes temblaba mientras sacaba el cuchillo de pan a través del suave bap blanco para su sándwich. En la encimera junto a su codo había una botella de whisky a medio vaciar. A pesar de sí mismo, pensó en Tiny y en la forma en que solía temblar su mano cuando estaba nervioso. Volvió loco a Wilkes. ¡Solo controla la maldita cosa! había gritado muchas veces, pero el pequeño y débil capullo parecía no poder dominarse. Ahora, su propia puta mano no dejaba de temblar, y cuanto más intentaba mantenerla quieta, más violentamente temblaba.

Se sentía atrapado en la vida de otra persona. Éste no podría ser suyo. En los últimos seis días, había sido arrestado, extraditado y acusado de delitos demasiado repugnantes para expresarlos con palabras. Había pagado el dinero de la fianza (¡no estaba dispuesto a pasar ni una noche en la cárcel!) Y regresó a su apartamento, aunque no antes de entregar su pasaporte. No se le permitió contactar a su presunta víctima o al anfitrión de la víctima, se le obligó a llevar un monitor GPS en el tobillo en todo momento y se le negó el acceso a cualquiera de sus cuentas bancarias, que habían sido incautadas por los tribunales para los fines de la investigación.

Lo que era peor, no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando allí. Bueno, no, eso no era del todo cierto. Sabía algunas cosas. Sabía que estaban registrando el piso de Downside; le dijeron tanto. Y sabía que Tiny estaba derramando sus entrañas, la pequeña rata. Por lo tanto, la policía ahora sabía la verdad sobre el arreglo de Wilkes con Magnussen, incluida la forma en que Magnussen había tratado de arrojar a Wilkes debajo del autobús. Y eso no era lo único que había salido a la luz.

Sentado a la mesa de la cocina en la propia casa de Wilkes, pocas horas antes, el inspector detective había sacado una fotografía de una carpeta y se la había deslizado.

-Tenemos esto de su teléfono, dijo. ¿Le importaria explicar?

Wilkes sabía que esto iba a suceder. En el momento en que confiscaron su teléfono en el aeropuerto de Bangkok, sabía lo que encontrarían y se había estado imaginando exactamente lo que diría para cubrirse el trasero.  
Era la foto que Irene Adler le había enviado para usarla como chantaje contra Sherlock Holmes. Cerró los ojos. Si había algo en lo que todos habían estado de acuerdo desde el principio, era en que nadie, bajo ninguna amenaza, divulgaría la participación de Irene.

-Señor Wilkes, se enfrenta a cargos de explotación criminal de una persona custodiada, operación de un Downside, respaldo de violación, negligencia criminal, intento de asesinato, fraude, robo, agresión, y la lista sigue creciendo. Va a ir a la cárcel, de eso no hay duda. Pero si coopera, si ayuda a la policía a identificar a los otros jugadores en este esquema, se le puede ofrecer al menos un mínimo de indulgencia. Un bloque de celdas más agradable, por ejemplo. Quizás un pudín con tu cena. Puede que no parezca mucho ahora, pero créame, señor Wilkes, dentro de unos meses, y diez años después, lo agradecerá.

Odiaba esa fotografía; ni siquiera podía mirarlo. Cuando Irene se lo mostró por primera vez, todo su cuerpo se había sonrojado de vergüenza y disgusto. Un hombrecito delgado en calzoncillos, con los ojos vendados y amordazado con una pelota, era patético. Pero a medida que pasaban los días y cuanto más lo miraba, más divertido e incluso satisfactorio lo encontraba. ¡Así que, después de todo, el protegido había encontrado un “santuario”! De una guarida sexual a otra, ¡jaja! También le había sorprendido que Holmes finalmente se hubiera expuesto a sí mismo como un ser sexual y se hubiera degradado con un protegido, de todas las cosas. Wilkes supuso que no era el único que había visto el valor del protegido como un juguete para follar, ¡jaja!

Ahora, sin embargo, cuando el detective se lo mostró con un color inflado e inquebrantable, se sintió enfermo.

No podía creer que estaba en este lío. Se suponía que Irene se había encargado de ello, ¿y ahora Charles Magnussen también estaba en problemas? ¿Mientras permanecía libre como un pájaro, cosechando las recompensas de su profesión indiscutida? Oh-ho, no. No. No fue justo. No iba a tomar la caída y dejarla libre y despejada. Ella lo había hecho mal desde el principio, desde el principio. ¡Si tan solo le hubiera dado el dinero! En cambio, lo había convertido en una parte de su negocio. El engaño. La perra. Ahora estaba esperando juicio. Ahora se enfrentaba a una larga pena de prisión. Toda su vida fue un desastre. Y todo fue por ella. Entonces les dio lo que querían. Adler, había dicho la última vez que habló con el inspector detective. La última vez que lo haría. 

-Irene Adler. Dueña de la galería. Ella opera el Topside-Downside más grande del país. Fue todo ella, desde el principio. Ella me puso en contacto con el protegido, me enseñó cómo conseguir clientes. Le pagué un porcentaje durante cinco años. Cuando lo perdí, ella lo encontró de nuevo y le hizo eso. No sé por qué. Para incriminar a Sherlock Holmes, supongo. Para que pareciera que se estaba follando a su propio protegido. Irene Adler. Puedo darle su dirección. 

Ahora estaba solo, preguntándose ociosamente qué sería de ella. El cuchillo se deslizó a través de la base y el borde dentado le cortó el dedo índice. Hizo una mueca y se llevó el dedo a los ojos. Por un momento, nada. Luego una delgada línea de rojo. Luego, la sangre fluyó a través del corte. Pronto, comenzó a gotear. No duele, pensó. Eso es gracioso. 

***

Tomaron un taxi de regreso a Baker Street.

El día lo habían pasado en New Scotland Yard, otra ronda de entrevistas, si así se podía llamar. Querían saberlo todo. Durante cuatro días, John respondió preguntas sobre la desventaja. Lo interrogaron, buscando agujeros en su historia o contradicciones, cualquier cosa que un abogado pudiera usar para desacreditarlo o invalidar de alguna manera la culpa de Wilkes, o la de Magnussen, o la multitud de otras personas que habían arrestado en relación con el Downside.

Pero John era sólido. Incansable. Al menos, durante los interrogatorios se mostró imperturbable. Demostró ser un testigo confiable y creíble, y todos estaban tan complacidos con él, Sherlock no menos. Como su anfitrión, se le permitió estar presente durante todos los interrogatorios, a lo que aceptó solo después de que John indicó que tal era su preferencia. No fue fácil para nadie. Los detalles que salieron fueron difíciles de hablar para John y para los demás escuchar, incluso Sherlock, que ya había escuchado una versión del cuento. Pero John fue implacable y dijo la verdad de su triste experiencia con la espalda recta y la mandíbula dura. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo lo agotó, y al regresar a Baker Street, dejó que las paredes de su guardia se derrumbaran y colapsaran, a veces acurrucándose con Sherlock en el sofá, a veces en privado en su propia cama. Sin embargo, al llegar la mañana, se levantó con renovada convicción, listo para empezar de nuevo.

Hoy, sin embargo, estaban separados, anfitrión de protegido. La policía también tenía preguntas para Sherlock, y todo comenzó con una fotografía.

Sherlock divulgó todo sin pestañear. Pero a medida que avanzaba el interrogatorio, se dio cuenta de que no estaban tan interesados en señalarlo como un mal anfitrión con malas asociaciones, sino más bien en recopilar información sobre el Downside más grande de Londres, uno mucho más rentable que el de Wilkes. Entonces. Wilkes había chillado. Sherlock dedujo que habían encontrado el chantaje en el teléfono de Wilkes, y sabía por sí mismo que Wilkes era un mentiroso terrible cuando lo ponían debajo de una lámpara caliente.

Le pidieron a Sherlock que aclarara su asociación desfavorable con este elusivo criminal: ¿Qué sabía él de Irene Adler y su operación? ¿Cómo se la descubrió? ¿Cómo se adquirían sus servicios, se contactaban, se pagaban? No tenía todas las respuestas, pero sabía lo suficiente. La galería, dijo, era su parte superior, así que ahí era donde deberían comenzar.

El día en Scotland Yard terminó y Sherlock y John regresaban a casa. Una vez más, John estaba emocionalmente agotado, y Sherlock junto a él, preguntándose qué le habían pedido a John en su ausencia. En la parte trasera del taxi, las manos de John estaban atrapadas entre sus rodillas mientras miraba por la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos. Por lo que Sherlock había recopilado de los detectives cuando salían del Yard, hoy habían preguntado por Pimlico (anfitrión número 16) y Ward Sport. ¿Cómo había terminado allí?, le preguntaron, así que les contó sobre un comercio ilegal del anfitrión número 15 en Hammersmith, que operaba un Downside diferente en falsificaciones. Y cuando le preguntaron cómo había terminado en Hammersmith, mencionó otro comercio ilegal de Battersea y otro inconveniente en una planta de reciclaje. Tendrían que retroceder aún más. Esto no fue solo una investigación sobre Charles Magnussen y los de su clase; era potencialmente una condena de todo el Programa de Atención Social de Ward. Cuando disminuyeron la velocidad frente al piso, John salió de su melancolía y preguntó: 

-¿Realmente se preocupan por las desventajas?

Sherlock sacó una tarjeta de su billetera -Eso parece- Pasó la tarjeta para pagar el viaje. Están en contra de la ley, pero son difíciles de descifrar. Los estás ayudando a entrar en la red, John. 

Pero John parecía preocupado y Sherlock sospechaba por qué. Era difícil creer que a la policía le importaban esas cosas ahora, cuando antes no parecía importarles un carajo. Salieron del taxi y salieron a la acera, y fue entonces cuando Sherlock notó que la aldaba de la puerta del 221 estaba colgando recta. Mycroft, a quien no había visto desde antes de la estación de tren, estaba aquí. Se volvió hacia John. 

-Mi hermano nos está esperando en el piso de arriba.

Vio que los ojos de John se agrandaban, revoloteaban hacia las ventanas del primer piso y regresaban a los de Sherlock. Sherlock se encogió de hombros. 

-Siempre podríamos seguir hasta la biblioteca. 

Dejó en manos de John lo que quería hacer, aunque él mismo estaba bastante ansioso por hablar con Mycroft y saber por qué había venido.

John pensó. —El señor Holmes sabrá más que la biblioteca, supongo —dijo y se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta principal. Sonriendo, y no poco orgulloso de la valentía de John, Sherlock lo siguió. Para sorpresa de Sherlock, Mycroft había preparado té. No con el juego de té de mamá, oh no, todavía lo trataba como una reliquia sagrada, sino con tazas a juego que había encontrado en los armarios. No se sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, pero el tiempo suficiente para encender el fuego y haber terminado los crucigramas del domingo en tres periódicos diferentes. Vaya, pero estaba interesado.

-Tengo noticias, dijo, pasándole a John una taza de té primero. 

Sherlock y John habían tomado el sofá y Mycroft había girado una silla para completar el círculo. 

-Supuse mucho, dijo Sherlock, porque también había mirado el maletín de Mycroft, parado sin ceremonias junto a una pata de la mesa.

Su hermano no era de los que llevaban un maletín casualmente. Rompió la silueta. 

-¿La naturaleza de esta noticia?

-Depende de tu punto de vista. John, deja esa taza en su platillo un momento. 

Con una mirada de reojo a Sherlock, John obedeció y puso a ambos sobre la mesa de café. 

-Supongo que ha oído que se ha fijado la fecha de la corte de Sebastian Wilkes.   
-Nos hemos estado preparando con los abogados. No me digas que se ha movido aún más atrás, refunfuñó Sherlock. 

-No hay necesidad. Ha sido cancelado.

John se puso rígido a su lado, y antes de que Sherlock pudiera maldecir o lanzar su propia taza de té al otro lado de la habitación, terminó. 

-Wilkes está muerto. 

John jadeó. Era bueno que hubiera dejado su té. 

-¡Muerto!

-¿Cuándo?, preguntó Sherlock. ¿Cómo?

-Solo ayer. Wilkes hizo una llamada al 999 desde su piso. Cuando llegaron los paramédicos, lo encontraron en el piso de su cocina. Se había llevado un cuchillo de pan a la muñeca izquierda. 

Sherlock estaba estupefacto. 

-¿Un intento de suicidio? No pensaría eso de él. Es demasiado cobarde para hacer algo así.

-Demasiado cobarde para enfrentar los tribunales, más bien, respondió Mycroft. ¿Perder todas sus riquezas, sufrir vergüenza pública, ser marcado para siempre como un abusador de la naturaleza más vil? Tal vez fue un momento de locura que superó su primer instinto, el de retroceder ante el pinchazo de una espada. Al final, sin embargo, no tuvo estómago para eso. Entró en pánico cuando vio lo que se había hecho a sí mismo. Intenté detener el flujo de sangre con un paño de cocina, según me dijeron. Pero a juzgar por la botella de whisky medio borracha en el mostrador, tenía pocas esperanzas de eso.   
Para John, unió los puntos. 

-El alcohol es un anticoagulante. Diluye la sangre, hace que sea menos probable que se espese y coagule. De poco le sirvió el paño de cocina. El cuchillo estaba dentado y se hundió profundamente, abrió la arteria radial y esperó demasiado tarde para pedir ayuda. Se desangró rápidamente y estaba muerto cuando derribaron la puerta. 

El tonto. El maldito idiota, pensó Sherlock. Apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando la rodilla de John hasta que vio los ojos de Mycroft viajar allí. Lo soltó.

-Pensé que deberían saberlo antes de que la noticia llegue a los periódicos. No puedo prometer que la historia no se cuente de otra manera. 

-No debería haberlo hecho, dijo John en voz baja. No debería haber sido así… fácil.

Mycroft le dio una mirada evaluativa. 

-No. No debería haber sido. El universo no suele ser justo. Verás, algunos hombres son demasiado cobardes para enfrentarse a sí mismos en un espejo. Se ponen de rodillas ante la perspectiva de perder su libertad. Claramente, a Sebastian Wilkes le faltaba por completo carácter y fortaleza, dos cosas que tú, John, tienes en abundancia. 

John parecía atónito, pero si por el elogio de Mycroft o por la noticia de la muerte de Wilkes, Sherlock no pudo deducirlo. Quizás fueron ambos. 

-Gracias por decírnoslo, murmuró Sherlock. 

Si eso era todo, entonces, sería mejor que Mycroft encontrara el camino hacia la puerta. Querría discutir esto con John, y no podía hacerlo abiertamente con Mycroft presente. Pero su hermano no dio señales de haber terminado.

-Como dije, respondió Mycroft, pensé que deberías saberlo. Y hay algo más. Irene Adler.

Las cejas de Sherlock se levantaron. -La han arrestado. 

-Me temo que no. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Ella se ha ido a la clandestinidad.

El corazón de Sherlock se hundió mientras Mycroft continuaba.

-Uno no debería sorprenderse demasiado. Después de la audiencia, y con el arresto de Wilkes, supo en qué dirección soplaba el viento. 

-Y supongo que las mentes brillantes de Scotland Yard no tienen la primera idea de adónde fue, dijo Sherlock. 

-Nadie sabe siquiera cuándo se fue, dijo Mycroft. Se escapó antes de que nadie supiera que estaba involucrada. La están buscando y lo que han descubierto en esa búsqueda… va más allá de las palabras. El alcance de su Desventaja, el número de protecciones, es asombroso, y no soy un hombre que se tambalee fácilmente.  
Se aclaró la garganta, tal vez considerando a su audiencia. 

-Le han emitido una orden de arresto y las fuerzas del orden de todo el país están a la caza. Se han colocado alertas en cada puesto de control, estación de tren y aeropuerto. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la atrapen. 

-A menos que siga el camino de Sebastian Wilkes, murmuró Sherlock con amargura. 

Mycroft inhaló y negó con la cabeza.   
-No pensemos en eso, por ahora. Ni Wilkes ni Adler son el propósito de mi venida. Por fin tomó su maletín y de su interior sacó una carpeta.   
-Esta semana, la Comisión de Emancipación finalmente acordó un curso de reinstalación, procedimiento y ejecución de la emancipación bajo tutela.  
John de repente se sentó más recto. Esta vez, fue su mano la que cayó sobre la de Sherlock, donde descansaba entre ellos. Los ojos de Mycroft volaron allí, pero de nuevo, no dijo nada y John no se lo quitó.

-¿Hablas en serio?, dijo Sherlock.

-La reinstalación oficial se implementa en seis meses", dijo Mycroft, pero la pelota comienza a rodar la próxima semana. El lunes anunciamos públicamente que se reiniciará el Programa de Emancipación y en treinta días pondremos a disposición la lista de requisitos de calificación. Los candidatos potenciales pueden comenzar a preparar sus solicitudes. Ahora, no te mentiré, John. El proceso de evaluación es riguroso. Pero está diseñado para garantizar la preparación para la independencia con una mínima posibilidad de reincidir en el Programa de protegido.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?, preguntó John, casi sin aliento por la anticipación.

-Primero, es necesario comprender algunos de los problemas con el programa anterior, problemas que tuvimos que abordar y corregir. Antes, por ejemplo, los protegidos se evaluaban como preparadas para la independencia basándose en una calificación de dos vertientes: salud e inteligencia. Pero los evaluadores ignoraron por completo otros dos factores cruciales en un independiente exitoso: habilidades de competencia y apoyo social. El nuevo programa da cuenta de ambos.

-¿Qué significa todo eso? Preguntó Sherlock.

-Les dejo una copia del plan, pero en pocas palabras, el proceso de emancipación ocurre en tres etapas. En el primero, envía un paquete de solicitud. El paquete incluye tres documentos importantes: uno, puntajes de exámenes para garantizar una educación básica, equivalente a los GCSE. 

-¿Pruebas?, dijo John con un tono teñido de duda.

-Sí, para evaluar sus conocimientos básicos en cinco categorías: lingüística inglesa, matemáticas, historia, una ciencia natural de su elección y una asignatura de humanidades, también su elección. Esto es para garantizar que los prtegidos que dejan el cuidado del estado estén a la par con sus conciudadanos y puedan funcionar en entornos sociales, culturales y laborales comunes.

John se estaba preocupando el labio inferior entre los dientes.

-La segunda parte del paquete de solicitud inicial incluye cartas de apoyo de tres patrocinadores para responder por el protegido, uno de los cuales debe aceptar actuar como patrocinador principal del protegido, que es una función de asesoramiento y apoyo. Los tres patrocinadores deben residir en el distrito de registro, y sirven para asegurarle al estado que el protegido no solo es un candidato a la independencia, sino que tendrá una comunidad a la que pertenecerá una vez emancipado.

Sherlock abrió la boca y dibujó un suspiro, pero Mycroft se anticipó a él y dijo: 

-El anfitrión, que no puede servir como uno de estos tres, debe iniciar todo el procedimiento escribiendo una carta y completando el papeleo dando su permiso para que el protegido se presente, recomendándolo así para la emancipación. 

-¿Permiso? Sherlock se resistió. Todo esto parece bastante arriesgado. ¿Y si este programa nuevo y mejorado se hubiera implementado mientras aún estaba protegido por Wilkes? ¡Los protegidos con anfitriones como Wilkes no tendrán ninguna posibilidad! 

-Creemos que un anfitrión que nos brinde apoyo es fundamental para una transición exitosa. Aquellos protegidos que tienen, digamos, anfitriones abusivos u opresivos deben solicitar asilo, no emancipación, dijo Mycroft. 

-Si somos honestos, es probable que los protegidos en esa situación aún no estén preparados para la emancipación.

-¿Cuántos de esos pupilos sabrían siquiera cómo solicitar asilo?

-Es un sistema roto, no digo que no lo sea. Pero el asilo es un departamento diferente y necesita su propia reforma. Actualmente, ese no es mi ámbito. 

-Todavía no me gusta.

-Te gustaría mucho menos si algunos de los que sirven en mi comité se salieran con la suya. Este programa es un compromiso. Son muchos compromisos. El hecho de que esté sucediendo es algo así como un milagro, Sherlock. Y algunas de las soluciones son complicadas porque el problema en sí es complicado. Hemos creado y corrompido un sistema que no se puede desmantelar de la noche a la mañana. No se puede eliminar en un año o diez años. Tu John -hizo un amplio gesto con un brazo largo- no se merece todo lo que ha pasado y merece su libertad al igual que cualquier hombre. Pero, ¿qué te habría pasado? —Ahora miró a John directamente— si te hubieses emancipado hace un año. ¿Salir de la casa de su anfitrión y salir a la calle?

John frunció el ceño, se volvió para mirar a Sherlock y luego se dirigió a Mycroft. 

-No sé adónde habría ido.  
-¿Y si Sherlock te echó esta noche? Digamos que se te ha concedido tu independencia en esta misma hora. ¿A dónde irías?

Contemplativo, perturbado, John preguntó con humildad: -¿Me tendría que ir?"  
Con lástima en sus ojos y un suspiro de sufrimiento, Mycroft dijo: "

-Eso es lo que significa, John, ser tu propio hombre. Eso es para lo que está diseñado el Programa de Emancipación. Es por eso que la tercera parte de la solicitud inicial es prueba de contratación. Una oferta de trabajo. Como cualquier persona, un protegido emancipado debe abrirse camino en el mundo.

Sherlock se pasó una mano por la cara. En realidad, eran cosas sencillas. Vida básica. Entonces, ¿por qué parecían tan abrumadores? 

-El programa no espera que los protegidos puedan pararse por sí mismos todos a la vez. Es por eso que la aplicación inicial es solo la primera etapa. Una vez aprobados, los solicitantes pueden pasar a la segunda etapa: un período de prueba, que dura un período no menor de seis meses y no mayor de dieciocho. 

-¿Qué es el período de prueba?, preguntó John en voz baja, como si le avergonzara admitir que no conocía la palabra. 

-Es el momento de ayudar al protegido a hacer la transición hacia la independencia total. Durante este período, el protegido debe mudarse de la casa de su anfitrión y establecer su residencia por su cuenta. Pero esto es Londres, después de todo, por lo que, por supuesto, se esperan pisos compartidos. Aquí solo se aplican dos estipulaciones: la primera es que dos protegidos de prueba no pueden ocupar el mismo piso compartido, y la segunda establece que la nueva residencia debe estar al menos a media milla del piso del anfitrión, para desalentar la dependencia, pero dentro del distrito de registro para asegurar la comunidad. Debido a que durante el período de prueba el protegido sigue siendo técnicamente un protegido, el anfitrión debe ser un cofirmante en el contrato de arrendamiento, y durante los primeros tres meses, el anfitrión puede contribuir al sustento del protegido: alquiler, servicios públicos, comida. Además, el dinero del estipendio del gobierno aumentará en un cincuenta por ciento e irá directamente a la nueva cuenta bancaria administrada individualmente del protegido, no al anfitrión. A medida que el protegido trabaja, gana y administra su propio dinero, el estipendio del gobierno disminuye y desaparece después de seis meses.

-Este período de prueba también es un período de aprendizaje. Los protegidos aprenden habilidades básicas de competencia: cómo trabajar, cómo ahorrar, cómo gastar, cómo cocinar, cómo limpiar, cómo cuidar su nueva propiedad, cómo ser responsable de sí mismo y respetar a los demás. El protegido adquiere nuevas habilidades, establece nuevas conexiones y comete errores sin consecuencias nefastas, para que pueda aprender a no volver a cometerlos en el futuro. Y cuando esté listo, antes de que expire su tiempo de prueba, puede postularse a la tercera etapa: evaluación final. En esta etapa, la Comisión de Emancipación evalúa la idoneidad del protegido para la independencia. Incluye una revisión de las finanzas y el comportamiento monetario del protegido; una evaluación del hogar; entrevistas con el empleador, el arrendador y los patrocinadores del protegido; una evaluación médica completa; revisión psicológica; y una entrevista final con el propio protegido.

-¿Cómo diablos pagará el estado por todo el personal que necesitará para realizar estas evaluaciones?, murmuró Sherlock, pero Mycroft lo ignoró.   
-Una vez que la junta esté satisfecha… Bien. Eso es. Al protegido se le concede el estatus de ciudadano libre de Nueva Bretaña. Puede vivir como viven todas las personas libres. Puede votar, casarse, procrear, emigrar, trabajar, pagar impuestos, ir a la universidad.. todo menos albergar un barrio él mismo. La conclusión es que el estado ya no tiene nada que decir sobre cómo elige vivir su vida.

John asintió lentamente. Y si… -El tragó- ¿Si el protegido no pasa una de las pruebas? ¿Si no aprueba una de las evaluaciones?

Mycroft negó con la cabeza sombríamente.   
-Un protegido tiene dos intentos, dijo, después de cumplir los veintiún años y antes de los cuarenta.

-¡Cuarenta! Sherlock retrocedió. 

-Yo no habría puesto tal restricción, dijo Mycroft, pero como dije. Compromisos.

-¿Cuarenta?, repitió John, intimidado. Para él, faltaban dieciséis meses. 

-Mycroft, sé razonable, dijo Sherlock, suplicando. 

Estaba trabajando en calendarios en su cabeza. ¿Y si John necesitaba un período de prueba más largo? ¿No se le concederían dieciocho meses completos simplemente porque su cumpleaños era demasiado pronto? Y si el programa ni siquiera comenzó hasta dentro de otros seis meses, ¡eso le dio solo diez meses de tiempo de prueba! Y eso suponiendo que John estuviera listo para hacer su solicitud inicial dentro de los seis meses a partir de hoy. Fue tremendamente injusto. Esta no podría ser su única oportunidad, no podría. 

Estamos trabajando en circunstancias irracionales, me temo. Pero, replicó Mycroft, tengo plena confianza en nuestro John aquí. Es inteligente, decidido, ingenioso, sin mencionar, como yo lo he hecho antes, un hombre de carácter y fortaleza. En seis meses, puede ser de los primeros en presentar su solicitud. Seis meses es tiempo más que suficiente para que un hombre inteligente, como usted, se prepare. 

Sherlock estaba tambaleándose. Matemáticas, lingüística inglesa, historia… Aún quedaba mucho por enseñarle. 

-Pero no hay problema en tener un poco de ventaja, ¿eh? Mycroft dejó la carpeta en la mesa de café. “Como dije, es un borrador no oficial de lo que estará disponible dentro de un mes. Piensen en ello como una copia anticipada. John, Sherlock estará aquí para guiarte y prepararte, pero al final todo dependerá de ti. 

John arrastró la carpeta para enfrentarse a sí mismo. Se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo y abrió la portada con el título de abajo: Proceso para personas vigiladas que desean emanciparse del Programa de atención de protegido de CFCA - Solicitud inicial, período de prueba y evaluación final. 

-Es mucho, dijo en voz baja, como si hablara solo para sí mismo. 

-Tengo plena confianza en ti, dijo Mycroft simplemente.   
Y sin más palmaditas en la cabeza u otra palabra de apoyo, se puso de pie y cerró el botón superior de su chaqueta. Sherlock también se puso de pie. Gracias por agradecernos con su presencia, Lord Holmes. Mycroft se burló. 

-Nada de eso. '' Señaló con la cabeza la carpeta. Ustedes dos tienen tarea que hacer. Será mejor que lo hagas, entonces, John. Sherlock, ¿me ves afuera?

Fue una solicitud inusual e innecesaria. En cualquier circunstancia normal, Sherlock se habría echado atrás o se habría burlado, pero se había vuelto un poco más sabio y comprendió que Mycroft tenía algo más que decir, y lo que fuera, no era para los oídos de John. Y así, sin llamar la atención sobre la rareza de la costumbre nunca practicada por los hermanos Holmes, Sherlock se levantó y condujo a Mycroft hacia la puerta. 

-No nos engañemos, dijo Mycroft, sacando su abrigo de invierno y su bufanda del perchero junto a la puerta principal. Habló conversacionalmente, aunque en voz baja, para que John no lo oyera de alguna manera. -Esta es todavía una batalla cuesta arriba. Tiene un camino largo y difícil por delante. Para su beneficio, sin embargo, tiene el apoyo del público de su lado. Se encogió de hombros bajo el abrigo y su cuerpo se detuvo para capturar a Sherlock con una mirada dura. No hagas nada para comprometerlo. 

Sherlock se resistió. -¿Que se supone que significa eso?

Mycroft solo levantó una ceja con incredulidad, luego procedió a atarse la bufanda. Pero los pelos de punta de la defensa de Sherlock habían comenzado a aumentar. 

-No sé lo que estás insinuando, pero nunca haría nada para comprometer sus posibilidades. Solo quiero que sea feliz. Eso es todo lo que siempre he querido para él.

-Entonces piensa con cuidado, hermano mío, continuó Mycroft con suavidad. Como dije, el público está de su lado. Por ahora. La indignación comprensiva puede ser fugaz, pero por ahora tienes aliados. No obstante, no suponga que pueda decirse lo mismo de quienes aún ostentan el poder. Están avergonzados. Uno de los suyos acaba de estar implicado en el escándalo del siglo, y cuando la gente en el poder se avergüenza, se vuelve peligrosa. No creas que no harán lo que sea necesario para desviar esa atención negativa a otra parte. En este momento, John es un héroe. Un héroe de barrio, ¿y quién ha oído hablar de algo así? Los ha hecho quedar mal. Así que se arriesgarán a volver a mancillarlo a los ojos del público. Entonces tú. -Él apuñaló la parte superior del pie de Sherlock con su paraguas- Comportarte.

***

Cuando Sherlock regresó a la sala de estar, la encontró vacía. Como era la cocina, el baño. Tranquilo y sombrío, John se había retirado a su dormitorio, dejando la carpeta que contenía el camino a su libertad detrás de la mesa de café, sin leer. Había momentos, Sherlock ahora lo sabía, cuando era mejor darle a John tiempo y espacio para arreglar las cosas por su cuenta. Esta vez, sin embargo, sabía que no debía dejar que John se retirara a los rincones más oscuros de su propia mente. Estaba desanimado. Sherlock lo había visto en su rostro, que se volvía más y más oscuro con cada minuto que pasaba de la visita de Mycroft. Para John, por todo lo que había pasado, el desánimo tenía el potencial de convertirse en veneno si no se expulsaba. Así que Sherlock no dudó esta vez. Continuó su ascenso por las escaleras. Ligeramente, llamó.   
-¿Puedo pasar?  
Cuando entró, John estaba sentado plácidamente a un lado de su cama, frente al cuadro de Dover. No se veía angustiado ni nada por el estilo, no como si Sherlock lo hubiera visto antes; pero conocía a John lo suficientemente bien ahora, conocía todos los matices de su mente y su estado de ánimo y su corazón, que podía ver más allá de la máscara de la compostura cuidadosamente mantenida para saber que estaba muy preocupado por las cosas que había escuchado. Entró suavemente en la habitación y se acercó a la cama, donde se sentó junto a John. Casi lo siguió con el impulso de apoyar la mano en la rodilla de John. Pero las palabras de Mycroft eran un gusano que todavía se hundía en su canal auditivo, lo que lo irritaba, pero detenía su mano de todos modos. En cambio, su consuelo fue verbal. 

-Es mucho, repitió, confirmando la reacción de John a la carpeta.

John asintió hoscamente. Sherlock echó un vistazo a la mesa de noche de John, luego señaló con un asentimiento y esperó hasta que John siguió sus ojos. "Es como ese libro". --¿El Hombre de la Máscara de Hierro? - preguntó John, dubitativo.

-Cualquier libro. Ese libro se compone de cientos de páginas de miles de palabras de millones de minúsculas letras de tinta, todas trabajando juntas para contar una historia. Si hubiera puesto ese libro en sus manos hace un año, ¿qué habría hecho con él? "En pánico", dijo John sin perder el ritmo, y sus labios se arquearon hacia arriba, comenzando a entender lo que Sherlock estaba diciendo. 

-Todavía no tenías las herramientas, ¿verdad? Primero, necesitaba aprender el alfabeto, cómo sonaba cada letra, cómo se veía cada letra, y eso no era una hazaña pequeña en sí misma. Entonces, ¿juntar las letras para formar palabras y encadenar palabras en oraciones que tengan sentido? John, hace un año, eso era imposible, ¡y mira lo lejos que has llegado! ¡Estás leyendo Dumas!  
-Despacio.

-Pero lo estás haciendo. Y ahora es más fácil de lo que era, ¿verdad? No se necesita tanta concentración y esfuerzo para leer una palabra o una oración y entenderla, ¿verdad? 

-Sí.

Parecía poco impresionado consigo mismo. Sherlock siguió adelante. 

-No digo esto a menudo, es posible que nunca me escuches decirlo de nuevo, pero Mycroft tenía razón. Tienes exactamente lo que se necesita. Este camino hacia la emancipación no está más allá de ti. Ni una pizca. Te encontraremos patrocinadores, no hay problema, y un buen piso y un buen trabajo, todo a su debido tiempo. Un paso, luego otro, ¿sí? Y en cuanto a los exámenes, pff. -Lanzó una mano, disminuyendo la importancia de ellos por completo- Fácil. Eres tan inteligente, John. Estudiaré contigo. Estaré allí, en cada paso del camino, hasta que… 

-Sherlock, susurró John, pero fue suficiente para interrumpirlo. John había cerrado los ojos, armándose de valor. 

-¿Si?

-Si me liberan -tragó saliva, pero su voz seguía siendo estrangulada- eso significa que… ¿ya no somos familia?

-Oh. Oh, John. No en absoluto, respondió Sherlock con firmeza.

Pero tendré que irme de Baker Street.Con la palma de la mano, se untó las lágrimas que le caían de los ojos por la mejilla. Sherlock dejó de ser él mismo y exhaló lentamente y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de John. Recordó el día en que John rompió la taza de té antigua, cuando creyó que el accidente significaba que lo despedirían y se sintió abrumado por el terror al pensarlo. A veces, a altas horas de la noche, cuando Sherlock estaba enclaustrado en las paredes de su palacio mental, todavía podía escuchar la ahogada incredulidad de John: ¿Quieres decir que puedo quedarme? Sherlock le había prometido que sí, siempre. Siempre. 

-No sé si puedo pasar las pruebas, continuó John. Pero si lo hago, no sé si podré hacerlo. Allí afuera. Solo. Yo… no sé si quiero. 

Inclinó la cabeza. Levantó la mano para cubrirse la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El corazón de Sherlock se rompió por él. De repente, la emancipación pareció una crueldad. No se postule y quedará atrapado para siempre en el sistema. Solicite y apruebe, y se verá obligado a alejarse del único lugar al que ha podido llamar hogar. 

-¡No quiero irme!, susurró John con fiereza. Sherlock apretó a John contra su costado y le frotó el brazo, esperando consolarlo. Las manos de John cayeron en su regazo con repentina exasperación. 

-¿Por qué siempre debe ser tan difícil?

-Oh, John, querido, querido John", dijo Sherlock, acariciando su cabeza. 

John resopló su ira pero se inclinó hacia Sherlock.   
-No es justo. Hicieron esto a las protecciones, todos nosotros hicimos esto a las protecciones, ¿y ahora les toca a las protecciones arreglarse ellos mismos? No está nada bien. Nada de eso. Nada de eso. E incluso el señor Wilkes, ¡se salió con la suya! De verdad, lo hizo.

-Hombre despreciable…

-No debería haberse salido con la suya, señor.

-No. No debería haberlo hecho. Tus si… quieres hablar… ¿eso? ¿Cómo se suicidó? 

John negó con la cabeza. Apretó los dientes cuando dijo en voz baja pero con severidad: 

-Solo espero que duela. Volvió la cabeza. Lamento pensar eso. 

-No lo estés.

-Espero que duela mucho. Espero que haya tenido miedo. "Y espero que haya pensado en mí, dijo John, casi en un susurro. Mientras se estaba muriendo, espero que se acuerde de mí, que sobreviví y él no. Miró a Sherlock con ojos grandes y maravillosos. Me disparó, señor. Intentó matarme. ¿Sobreviví a una bala y él murió de un pequeño corte?

-Sobreviviste mucho más que eso, dijo Sherlock. Es posible que todavía no puedas verlo en ti mismo, pero eres fuerte, John. Mycroft lo vio, el magistrado lo vio, demonios, todo Londres ya lo ha visto. ¿Y sabes quién más lo vio? Wilkes. Y Magnussen. Y los asustó muchísimo. Los asustó tanto que trataron de silenciarte para siempre, y no pudieron. Nadie puede detenerte. Los más grandes y malos de ellos lo han intentado y han fallado, y tú eres el que queda en pie. 

Hubo un fuerte silencio. Entonces John preguntó: -¿Solo?

Sherlock movió su mano a la parte posterior del cuello de John y la apoyó allí. 

-¿Sabes lo bueno de ser libre, John? La gente libre vive donde quiere vivir. Aman a quien quieren amar. Les encanta cómo quieren amar. Esto, tú y yo, somos una familia, y ningún burócrata estirado con un traje de tres piezas de mil libras puede quitarnos eso. 

-Pero el señor Holmes dijo... 

-Mycroft dijo en prueba. ¿Recuerdas? Eso significa temporal. Una vez que estés libre, ¡ya no podrán decirte qué hacer! 

John continuó sin estar convencido todavía: —¿Y el coronel? Le dijeron que no se iba a quedar con su antiguo anfitrión. Se metió en problemas cuando se enteraron.

-Dos cosas. Uno: Magnussen se metió en problemas por eso. Y dos: el Sr. Moran estaba en el sistema antiguo. Mi hermano está haciendo uno nuevo. ¿Y escuchaste lo que dijo al final? Los barrios emancipados no podían albergar. Eso es. Esa es la única restricción. Aparte de eso, el estado no tiene más poder sobre ti que sobre mí, y yo vivo donde me plazca.   
John sonrió agradecido a través de sus lágrimas, con la esperanza de que las palabras que estaba escuchando fueran verdaderas. Sherlock decidió intentar un poco de frivolidad. 

-Es posible que descubras, por supuesto, que te gusta mucho vivir de forma independiente, lejos de este viejo y sucio piso.

La sonrisa se desvaneció. 

-Oh, no, señor. Sherlock, quiero decir. Todavía resbalaba, en ocasiones. Es decir, puedo vivir de forma bastante independiente aquí mismo. Una pequeña sonrisa volvió a su rostro. 

-Tú y yo podemos ser compañeros de piso. Riendo a carcajadas, Sherlock declaró: -¡Me gustaría eso!  
El rostro de John se levantó de nuevo, resplandeciente, hasta que se le ocurrió un pensamiento final. 

-Excepto… 

-¿Excepto qué?

-Excepto… ¿qué pasa con tu próximo protegido? "

***  
Mycroft no se avergonzaba fácilmente, pero le daba vergüenza que lo llamaran Lord Holmes, especialmente Sherlock, el idiota. De él, fue nada menos que un comentario de alguien que, para empezar, nunca había tenido ningún respeto por la autoridad. No obstante, el título venía con el trabajo, y aunque técnicamente era un papel interino (como reiteró a todos, desde los medios de comunicación hasta su único pariente vivo, en realidad), secretamente tenía toda la intención de mantenerlo. Tenía un gran trabajo que hacer y no podía confiarlo a nadie más. Reinstalar la emancipación fue solo el primer paso.

Pero se suponía que había sido el paso más fácil. La provisión de emancipación debería haber sido indiscutible, una reinstalación bipartidista. En cambio, se había enfrentado a una resistencia casi unánime. Ninguno quería sacudir el barco. No, fue peor que eso. Ninguno vio la verdadera naturaleza del problema. Nadie creía que, en esencia, el Programa Ward fuera una catástrofe. Todos llevaban anteojeras, y Mycroft aún tenía que determinar la mejor manera de liberarlos. ¿Qué podría convencerlos de que había que desmantelar todo el sistema?

Tomó el metro de regreso a su piso. No era común para él viajar en metro, pero no había tomado el auto para visitar a su hermano. Aunque su conductor era discreto, eran nuevos el uno para el otro y Mycroft no confiaba completamente en él. No quería que se registrara el viaje y no quería que Davenport se preguntara por qué no. Así que el transporte público tenía que ser. Estaba molesto por la lentitud de viajar a través del metro, pero la multitud no lo molestaba, a pesar de cómo lo empujaron por las escaleras mecánicas hasta el interior del carruaje. Las multitudes eran maravillosas generadoras de anonimato, y eso era lo que necesitaba más que nada. Se quitó una gorra plana (bastante diferente de él) y por lo demás se parecía a cualquier viajero ordinario, porque si bien su nombre había estado en todos los periódicos desde su ascensión, su fotografía no lo había hecho, por lo que no tenía miedo de ser reconocido como una figura prominente del gobiernen hacer algo tan peatonal como tomar el transporte público.

Mientras viajaba, se ocupó de un juego de reasignar el metro de Londres en su cabeza para que funcionara de manera más eficiente. Quizás si no se le hubiera presionado con asuntos mucho más importantes, podría haber optado por convertirse en Ministro de Transporte. En su próxima visita, tal vez, si no se opusieran, Sherlock y John estarían listos para un juego de Diplomacia, reflexionó distraídamente. Cuando llegó a casa, para su asombro, la sensación de vergüenza regresó, pues cuando se movió para quitarse el abrigo, sintió la rigidez del papel en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, y supo con certeza que no había guardado nada ahí. Lentamente, metió la mano y sacó un sobre sellado. Su mente se aceleró. Primero, sospechó de Sherlock. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Este era precisamente el tipo de cosas que Sherlock haría, de alguna manera. Pero el Lord Holmes garabateado con diminuta tinta negra sobre el sello del sobre no estaba en la mano de Sherlock. Descartó la hipótesis de inmediato, revisó los hechos y se dio cuenta: alguien se lo había metido en el bolsillo en el metro. Esto significaba tres cosas. Uno: lo habían seguido. Dos: era menos observador de lo que se creía. De ahí la vergüenza. Y tres: nunca volvería a tomar el metro. A pesar de sí mismo, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse un poco mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina con el sobre en la mano, decidido a no reaccionar exageradamente ni minimizar la situación. Sacó un cuchillo de un sorteo y, sin quitarse los guantes, deslizó con cuidado la hoja por el pliegue para abrirlo. Sacudió la página interior, que estaba doblada tres veces.

Dejando a un lado el cuchillo, y con las dos manos ahora, extendió la página sobre la encimera y leyó: Abolición, no emancipación. ALMACENAMIENTO es la clave. 

***

"Quiero contarles una historia", dijo la Sra. Hudson. La cena terminó, los vasos vaciados y los platos sin comida, pero nadie se movió para irse o lavar los platos. En la cabecera de la mesa, la señora Hudson había apoyado los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazado los dedos. No miró a ninguno de los dos, sino a un lugar distante más adelante, como si viera algo visible solo para ella. “Cuando era pequeña, solo una mancha de niña, mi hermana mayor Mona me dio su muñeca. Ella lo había superado, ya ves, y Hannah tenía sus propias carretillas para jugar. Entonces ella me lo dio. Estaba hecho de tela manchada de té y llevaba un vestido de cuadros. Tenía el pelo hecho de hilo amarillo maíz y ojos de cristal. La llamé Ruby. Me encantaba esa muñequita. Yo era sólo una cosita, ¿comprenden? Pero me la llevaba a todas partes. Lo llamé mi bebé. Pero a medida que crecí, solo un poco más, y comencé a comprender la forma del mundo y mi lugar en él, dejé de pensar en Ruby como mi bebé, incluso para los juegos de fantasía. Ella no era mía. Realmente no. Ella había sido de Mona, y no lo había olvidado. Entonces comencé a llamar a Ruby mi protegida. Ella era como yo, ya ves. Yo no era realmente de mamá y papá, no como lo eran Mona y Hanna. Yo era como esa muñeca. Y cuando comencé a pensar en mí misma como anfitriona y Ruby como protegida, comencé a amarla cada vez menos hasta que, un día, decidí que odiaba a mi pequeña Ruby y la metí debajo de la cama para no tener que verla más.   
“Cuando tenía ocho años, vi la película Pinocho por primera vez. Gran Bretaña se había perdido muchas películas estadounidenses durante la Ocupación, y diez años después del Surge, algunas de ellas se estrenaron en Nueva Bretaña. Recuerdo hacer fila afuera del cine, de pie bajo la lluvia, esperando nuestro turno para verlo. Me encantó. Durante semanas, le pedí deseos a las estrellas y le recé al Hada Azul, porque creía que si ella podía convertir una marioneta de madera en un niño de verdad, podría convertirme en una niña de verdad. No solo el protegido de mamá y papá, sino su hija, su propia hija de sangre. Porque eso era la familia, pensé. Realmente no podrían amarme si no fuera el suyo. Necesitaba convertirme en uno de ellos. Pero… ¿Qué puedo decir? Es una dura verdad para todos los niños, pero para los más pequeños, sobre todo, aprender que los cuentos de hadas no son reales.

“En 1993 me emanciparon. El Sr. Sissons, mi padre anfitrión, me ayudó a empacar la habitación en la que había vivido durante treinta y cinco años. Poco había cambiado en todos esos años, e incluso ahora, cuando cierro los ojos, puedo verlo: las ventanas estaban vestidas con las mismas cortinas de encaje, mi cama estaba cubierta con el mismo edredón rosa y azul. Algunos de mis peluches de la infancia todavía estaban en los estantes. Y de debajo de la cama, encontré la vieja muñeca de tela. Rubí. Apolillada y cubierta de polvo, las viejas costuras sueltas y el algodón aplastado en brazos y piernas. Recordé lo que una vez había significado para mí, así que decidí quedarme con ella. Arréglala. Tal vez incluso… dársela a mi propio hijo, algún día. Me estaba yendo bien en años, pero la emancipación significaba libertad de todo tipo. No podría ser anfitrión, pero podría enamorarme, casarme y tener mis propios hijos. ¡Era hora de dejar de lado la amargura y comenzar una vida! Le quité el polvo y la metí en mi bolsa de viaje. La abrazaba por la noche, a veces, cuando estaba tan solo y asustado y no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir y lloraba hasta quedarme dormido. Puede que haya crecido, pero gran parte de mí era todavía un niño. Tuve que crecer rápido, solo para sobrevivir. Con el tiempo, llegó Frank y me llevó a Florida y, bueno, ya sabes todo eso. Ambos lo saben. “Al principio había pensado que él y yo haríamos una familia. Sería una madre con un hijo o una hija, y seríamos una familia adecuada, exactamente lo que siempre había soñado. Pero la vida con Frank fue una pesadilla. Mirando hacia atrás, creo que fue una bendición que nunca tuviéramos hijos. Aún así, no puedo negar el dolor de saber que lo que deseas tan desesperadamente nunca será tuyo.

“Cuando lo arrestaron y yo estaba libre, un nuevo tipo de libertad, regresé a Nueva Bretaña, pero estaba más sola que nunca. A veces visitaba a Hannah o Mona, a veces a los Sisson, cuya salud estaba mal, pero no podía volver con ellos, y no quería que supieran cuánto me dolía. Puse una cara valiente, mientras escondía dentro a la niña asustada. Pero ahora tenía dinero. Compré estos pisos en Baker Street y me convertí en casera, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el mismo joven detective que me había salvado en Florida vino a buscar un piso en la ciudad.   
La Sra. Hudson le sonrió con cariño, luego se acercó a su rostro para acariciar una mejilla. Para entonces, yo ya era una anciana, pero tú parecías tan joven. Acababas de perder a tus padres en la terrible explosión del Puente del Milenio y podía ver que estabas sufriendo, por mucho que trataste de no demostrarlo. Me duelía por ti. Yo quería ayudar. Pero no sabía cómo. Así que traté de facilitarte el camino haciendo esas cosas que sabía que podía hacer. Yo cociné. Limpié. Te traje el té. Poco a poco, comenzaste a abrirte a mí y, con el tiempo, te encariñé mucho. Llegué a pensar en ti como, bueno, algo así como una familia. 

Sherlock asintió sombríamente. 

-Es en lo que te convertiste.

-Entonces John entró en mi vida. Ella alcanzó a John ahora, su mano encontró la de él en la mesa y la sostuvo. -Y encontré a alguien más que estaba sufriendo, alguien más que necesitaba ser amado. Ella sonrió. -Te amé desde el momento en que te vi, John.   
Trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero estaba luchando contra un labio tembloroso.

-Nosotros, los protegidos…, dijo, pero se detuvo, como si no estuviera segura de cómo decir lo que había en su corazón. Las vidas que llevamos… el dolor que llevamos… deja cicatrices. Todas nuestras vidas. Es algo que no puedes entender a menos que… a menos que hayas caminado por los caminos solitarios y sin amor que hemos caminado. Pero el amor es algo curioso. Tiene poder real. Toda mi vida, quise una familia propia, y durante mucho tiempo creí que solo había una manera de formar una familia. Estaba equivocada. Porque aquí me siento, en mi propia casa, con mis chicos a cada lado de mí, tan real como cualquier otra cosa. Los amo. Siento que no podría amarlos más si fueran mis propios hijos. Y ese amor… me cura. El dolor se ha convertido en un recuerdo. No ha sido fácil y el camino ha sido demasiado largo. Pero aquí estoy con mi familia y estoy completa.   
Se volvió de nuevo hacia John y le apretó la mano con firmeza.   
-Mi querido John, dijo. -No importa lo que pase, no importa si el cielo se cae o los mares se secan, tienes una familia. Eres amado. Eres amado. 

***

Más tarde esa noche, Sherlock la vio de regreso a su apartamento y le dio un beso de buenas noches. Luego la abrazó. Quería agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por John, por todo lo que significaba para él, pero a diferencia de ella, no tenía las palabras. La abrazó con fuerza y esperó que ella entendiera. Regresó al piso y, a cada paso que subía las escaleras, se acercaba más y más a un violín que suspiraba. Su violín. No hace mucho, John le había pedido a Sherlock que tocara la pieza que había compuesto para él, la canción de John. Sherlock le hizo una mejor y la grabó para poder escucharla cuando quisiera. Ahora lo estaba escuchando. Cuando entró en la sala de estar, encontró a John en su sillón, con los ojos cerrados pero con la mano bailando un ritmo de tres cuartos, flotando en la brisa de la música. Durante un rato, Sherlock se limitó a mirar, e imaginó que la canción se estaba convirtiendo en parte de John, que su corazón latía al mismo ritmo, que su piel tarareaba la misma melodía, que sus huesos estaban compuestos por los mismos temas. Sherlock cruzó la habitación y se paró frente a él. No dijo una palabra, simplemente dejó que John lo sintiera allí. Finalmente, John abrió los ojos y levantó el rostro, los ojos brillaban con asombro, con curiosidad. Sherlock extendió una mano en invitación. Ha pasado un tiempo. No desde antes de que se llevaran a John. Pero John, comprensivo, sonrió, puso su mano en la de Sherlock y se puso de pie. Se acercaron el uno al otro. Pero lo que comenzó como una pose de baile, la mano de John en el hombro de Sherlock, el brazo de Sherlock alrededor de su espalda, se transformó en algo más querido, más como un abrazo. Sus pies se balanceaban hacia adelante y hacia atrás en ritmo, incluso cuando Sherlock presionó su mejilla contra la de John. Sintió la respiración de John cuando un suspiro de satisfacción pasó por su oído, lo sintió inclinarse más dependientemente hacia él de modo que sus corazones latían como uno solo. Ahora los brazos de John estaban alrededor de su cuello. Ahora los brazos de Sherlock lo sostenían con fuerza. En perfecta unión, bailaron juntos, un baile que era más que un baile porque su amor era más que amor.

Fue solo cuando la música terminó y el piso se desvaneció en silencio que Sherlock lo escuchó. John. Hablando palabras casi demasiado bajo para ser escuchado. Como los suaves susurros de una ola lejana sobre un corto: un canto o un himno, una afirmación o una promesa, solo dos palabras, una y otra vez, tan verdaderas como el sol que sale por el Este, tan sinceras como una oración, tan firme como tres cuartos de tiempo. 

'Soy amado. Soy amado. Soy amado.' 

Fin del Libro 1.


End file.
